C'est vraiment un prof ça ?
by Lin Konasa
Summary: Eren est un nouveau lycéen avec une vie merdique et Rivaille/Levi est le prof principale de leur classe, et putain il est sexy... mais, c'est vraiment un prof ? Bon rated M pour le lemon hein, on va pas se mentir. YAOI/LEMON/ERERI/RIREN. Un fic' pas très gaie, mais très gay (dsl). UA.
1. Retrouvailles non souhaitées

Bonjour tout le monde, Cette fiction contient des passages à caractères sexuels entre hommes, et il parait qu'il y a un règlement qui fait que je dois vous dire que si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi bah... nan mais pourquoi vous avez cliqué ici ? Bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon bah, snk n'existerait pas quoi, ça serait dommage.

Bon je republie mes premier chapitre dans une version corrigé (si si, vous pouvez lire sans vous brûler cornées) donc un grand merci à

EonImperia pour son gros boulot de maso que j'apprécie :)

Chap 1 : (POV externe)

Eren allait commencer sa première année de lycée, il regardait ce vieux bâtiment déprimant d'un mauvais œil. Il savait déjà ce qu'il s'y passerait : avec sa grande gueule et son incapacité à être docile, il se ferait virer dans le cours de l'année. D'ailleurs il ne devrait même pas être ici, ses profs de collège étaient clair sur le sujet, c'était un abruti, qui avait certes des notes suffisantes, mais le comportement d'un irrespectueux mal léché, et ils avaient raison. Pourtant quand cet imbécile de Jean, fils du directeur, lui avait promis de pouvoir passer, en échange de quelques… services… il avait pensé à sa sœur, sa parfaite sœur dont il ne voulait pas être le boulet fini. Alors lors du dernier trimestre, Eren n'avait pas bronché et avait obéi à Jean comme une chienne obéirait à son maître, et comme une chienne il n'avait eu qu'à rester à quatre pattes et à remuer la queue. Aujourd'hui il se sentait con, très con mais surtout sale. Il avait eu deux mois pour laisser son cul et son amour propre se reposer mais il risquait fortement de tomber sur Jean dans la journée ce qui ne l'emballait pas du tout et il ne saurait pas comment réagir devant lui.

La sonnerie qui retentit le fit sursauter. Il ne connaissait pas ce son mais il l'énervait déjà. Après avoir jeté un œil à son emploi du temps il se mit à marcher d'un pas nonchalant pour rejoindre sa classe. Il avait beau espérer le contraire il savait pertinemment que Jean s'était débrouillé pour qu'ils soient dans la même classe, quel merde ! Comme prévu en arrivant devant la salle ce gars répugnant l'attendait avec un sourire sadique qui lui donna envie de dégueuler tous ce qu'il avait dû avaler de force sur le sol, mais il se contenta de baisser légèrement la tête.

-Tu m'a manqué mon petit Eren… lui murmura Jean en glissant discrètement sa main sur les fesses de ce dernier.

-…

-Bah alors ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué pendant les vacances ma jolie… ?

-… si… répondit Eren en ravalant son dégoût.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête il vit le prof de math', il était petit mais tellement imposant qu'Eren fit un léger mouvement vers l'arrière en le voyant. Ce prof le fixait avec un visage indescriptible, les avait-il entendu? Sans changer de non-expression il décrocha Eren du regard et demanda d'entrer.

\- Bonjour et bonne rentrée, je suis Rivaille Ackerman, votre professeur de Mathématique mais vous m'appellerez Monsieur.

Génial, un prof' autoritaire et vieux jeu, des yeux gris sans saveur et… oh nan, ce prof' était incroyablement sexy et Eren le savait. Ses yeux gris auraient pu paraître fades mais se montraient finalement très envoûtant surtout lorsque quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux noirs se plaçaient devant. Il était certes petit, pourtant l'aura qu'il dégageait inspirait la crainte. Eren ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ce prof était intéressant et captivant par son physique.

Il s'était assis au fond de la salle suivit de Jean qui s'était empressé de se placer à côté pour lui glisser quelques mots :

-Putain Eren, tu m'as tellement manqué, merde tu peux pas savoir. Rien que de voir ton cul dans cet uniforme me file une demi-molle.

Charmant.

Ne prêtant pas attention au silence du garçon aux yeux émeraude, Jean reprit :

-À midi tu vas gentiment me suivre et je te rappellerai mon amour dans les chiottes. Tu te rappelles de touts les cochonneries qu'on a fait dans des chiottes ?

-oui.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiaste ma salope, lui répondit-il soudainement d'un ton autoritaire.

-…. je ….

-pardon ? Articule, tu parles comme si tu avais la bouche pleine.

Ça recommençait. Il avait naïvement pensé que ça se finirait avec l'année dernière mais Jean était un obsédé, et il avait signé sa condamnation en acceptant d'être son objet sexuel. il devra passer encore ces trois années à être la pute privée de Jean, et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi.

-D'accord, Finit-il par lâcher.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Eren. Tu es à moi c'est ainsi donc ferme ta gueule et ouvre-la seulement quand je te le dis, que ça soit pour ma teub pour gémir ou même pour parler.

Il n'en revenait pas, est-ce que ce mec était devenu encore plus tordu qu'avant ?! C'était répugnant. Il sentit soudain une main se balader librement sur sa jambe, il se figea et n'entendit même plus les conneries que murmuraient Jean, cette main allait dangereusement vers…

-Hey les bouffons, je suis pas du genre à dire de fermer sa gueule donc toi le maigrichon tu viens devant.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, était-ce légal de parler de la sorte à ses élèves ? Il s'en foutait, il venait d'être sauver… maigrichon ?!

-Heuu, oui…

-Oui qui ?

En entendant ces deux mots, Eren lâcha un petit soupir, était-il à l'armée ?

-Oui Monsieur.

Après une légère inspiration, il prit ses affaires et s'avança dans la salle. Rassuré de ne plus sentir la présence de Jean lui caressant le haut des cuisses, Eren s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte et étrangement ce prof autoritaire n'y prêta pas attention.

Les deux heures de maths s'écoulèrent donc rapidement et avec apaisement. L'heure suivante, français, était tenue par une chieuse calculatrice qui avait prévu les places par ordre alphabétique, et le hasard lui permit d'être loin de l'être abjecte qui le fixait avec une envie possessive. La dernière heure de la matinée était l'histoire, les places étant libres Eren se retrouva avec Jean collé à lui qui reprenait ce qu'il avait commencé.

-Nan mais quel con ce prof de math' ! Je lui en décollerai bien une moi, il m'a empêché de te toucher pendant deux heures… quel supplice, ricana-t-il.

Eren se contentait d'attendre, il savait ce qui allait se passé et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, la fermer et obéir. Quelle bonne chienne il faisait, même lui rigolait face à cette idée, un rire intérieur nerveux et infiniment triste. Alors il ne réagit pas au contact des doigts qui se posèrent directement sur son entre jambe, et se contenta d'attendre. « Je le hais » pensa-t-il, pourtant il ne pensa même pas à repousser les propositions de l'autre alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui ou de son père. Non pas qu'il aimait ça, c'était un supplice et Eren savait qu'il était une victime, mais il était terrifié. Après tout ce temps à servir Jean, Eren savait de quoi il était capable.

Lorsque l'heure fut terminée, que ce son qui paraissait déjà presque familier retînt, Eren se leva et suivit Jean. Les couloirs étaient ternes et tristes, avec quelques gravures stupides pour salir encore plus les murs. Les gens se souriaient avant d'aller bouffer et Eren se surprit à penser qu'il n'aurait surement pas le droit de s'approcher d'une autre personne. D'un côté il n'aimait pas vraiment la sociabilité mais … il aurait peut-être pu. En relevant la tête il vit Mr Ackerman de l'autre côté du couloir, en avançant il remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui traîné par Jean pour sortir. Eren sursauta en croisant son regard gris et profond et détourna aussitôt le sien. Jean n'avait pas remarqué, ça devrait aller. Mais pourquoi son prof de math' serait à ce point intrigué par lui ? Il rougit en comprenant qu'il avait mal formulé sa phrase. Pourquoi son prof' le fixait de cette manière ? C'en était presque flippant. En arrivant aux toilettes, Eren n'eut qu'une idée : fuir, mais il n'eut que le temps d'y penser, déjà il se retrouvait enfermé dans une cabine de toilette avec Jean collé à lui.

-Jean.. arr.. anh !

Il venait de lui mordre un téton comme s'il désirait l'arracher !

-Bah alors mon petit Eren, c'est que t'aime bien quand c'est sauvage…

-Tu m'as fait mal, lui répondit ce dernier avec un ton timide et peureux qui se voulait pourtant sévère.

-Oh putain, rien à foutre, dit-il sans prêter attention aux paroles d'Eren, obnubilé par le torse de celui-ci. Puis il se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement dans le cou, à le marquer, à lui faire mal, à le mordre.

-Jean, pa-pas si fort !

Face à ces mots qui sonnaient comme un ordre, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour foudroyer Eren du regard, puis il baissa sa barquette et défit son bouton.

-Retourne-toi. Lâcha-t-il.

Eren s'exécuta en se mordant les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer. Jean posa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier qui appréhendait vraiment mal ce qui allait se passer, puis se mis à frotter lentement son entre-jambe compressé dans son boxer sur le cul d'Eren. Il accéléra le rythme sentant le plaisir monté en lui mais s'arrêta soudainement, il remonta ses mains, retourna doucement Eren presque avec tendresse et le contempla. Il le regarda d'un air intrigué et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Quoi… je comprend pas… bredouilla Eren ne comprenant effectivement pas l'intérêt soudain que Jean lui portait. C'était bien la première fois que ce connard faisait ça.

Jean soupira un grand coup, il glissa une main sans prévenir sous le boxer d'Eren complètement perdu, puis un de ses doigts essaya de…

-nan arrête, ça fait…

-D'accord Eren, répondit Jean en enlevant sa main de son sous-vêtement.

Eren était bouche-bée. Est-ce que ce mec immonde venait d'agir avec tendresse et sympathie ? Sans savoir quoi faire, il répondit hésitant :

-bah heu, me-merci…

-C'est normal, ça fait deux mois que tu ne t'es rien pris dans le boule, on va y aller en douceur.

Charmant.

-Ah ok, dit Eren en revenant à la réalité, pour la tendresse et la sympathie on reviendra mais bon, au moins il l'épargnait pour aujourd'hui.

-Par contre, va falloir quand même m'aider pour ça, Jean montrait son boxer qui se faisait très serré pour lui.

-heu d'accord mais qu'est-ce que je dois…

-Suce.

Eren sentit une pression appuyer sur ses épaules qui le fit se mettre à genoux puis une autre qui lui poussa l'arrière de la tête. Il descendit doucement le boxer devant lui et détourna les yeux. Répugnant. À quoi bon tout ça ? Rien mais, mais il n'était plus rien, un pauvre type qui s'était vendu. Il se haïssait encore plus qu'il haïssait le mec qui lui faisait subir tout ça. L'école n'avait plus d'importance, ses actions n'avaient plus d'importance, il était devenu vide. Sans broncher il entrouvrit la bouche et obéit.


	2. Second jour de seconde de sa vie

Chap 2 : (POV externe)

Eren était bloqué par le corps de son professeur, il détourna le regard en rougissant. Etre plaqué sur un bureau de la sorte, par son professeur presque inconnue c'était… obscène mais, mais tellement agréable. Se croyant responsable l'élève se mit à marmonner de la morale ennuyeuse :

-Monsieur, on ne devrait pas, je suis votre élève et vous avez, anh !

Le vicieux venait de resserrer sa cuisse contre son entre-jambe.

-Allons gamin, pense pas à ça, juste à ce que tu veux. T'as l'air d'apprécier…

Rivaille glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt du gamin vulnérable et appétissant qui se trouvait face à lui. Une de ses mains se blottit aux creux de ses hanches et l'autre se baladait librement jusqu'à atteindre un de ses téton. Il se mit alors à le titiller doucement du bout des doigts, à le pincer légèrement en se resserrant de plus en plus face à ce gamin perdu. Il lui enleva son t-shirt pour continuer ce qu'il faisait avec la langue. Eren n'en pouvait plus et n'arrivait même pas à retenir ses gémissements. Il allait sûrement le regretter mais à cet instant précis, il s'oublia entièrement en se laissant à son prof tendre et sadique. Rivaille le comprit et s'en donna à cœur joie. Il appuya sa jambe plus fort sur l'entre-jambe de son élève qui gémit encore un peu plus, puis commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. D'abord comme s'il savourait sa peau puis ensuite plus sauvagement. Eren se laissa entraîner dans le rythme puissant du plus expérimenté en laissant exprimer son bonheur, comme s'ils ne se feraient pas entendre.

-Oi gamin, je vois bien que t'en peux plus et je pense que t'as vraiment besoin de mon aide.

Rivaille regardait avec désire la braguette du plus jeune comme s'il s'agissait de l'emballage d'un cadeau très attendu. Eren hocha la tête et sans plus attendre, Rivaille enleva à Eren tout ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement alors que lui n'avait enlevé que le haut. Sous le regard conquit de son élève, en se mordant les lèvres, il lui saisit d'une main ferme son membre. Alors qu'Eren voulait s'abandonner à la sauvagerie de son prof', il ouvrit les yeux surpris, ce sadique était extrêmement lent. Il se tortilla pour essayer d'accélérer les choses mais rien à faire, n'en pouvant plus il réclama :

-Plus vite !

-C'est un ordre ça gamin ? Demanda Rivaille un air sadique dessiné sur le visage.

Le plus jeune lâcha un soupir exaspéré avec ses gémissements puis reformula :

-Je vous en prie, allez plus vite !

-Plus vite qui ?

Rivaille était vicieux.

-Mon-monsieur, anh !

-Hum … ?

Eren retint son souffle quelques secondes, avala sa salive avec difficulté et redemanda le tout :

-Je vous en supplie Monsieur, allez plus vite ! Je.. allez !

-D'accord gamin, mais ne le regrette pas ensuite…

-Hein de qu… han ! Ah-je, oh oui, monsieur, encore… enc…

DRIIIIIIING !

Eren se réveilla doucement et fixa son plafond, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui… pas le plafond, bien qu'il soit en mauvais état, mais avec lui, lui en tant qu'individu. Au lieu de faire des cauchemars sur Jean et sur le sexe, il faisait des rêves, certes sur le sexe, mais avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait vu qu'une journée. Bon aujourd'hui aussi mais… oh merde sérieux… la honte, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse cramer. Eren essaya de se lever mais grimaça légèrement, il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il pourrait peut-être se souvenir encore un peu de son rêve pour pouvoir se soulager mais cette idée le répugnait encore plus, il attendit donc juste que ça passe.

Mardi, second jour de seconde de sa vie, ça sonnait étrange. Il quitta sa chambre d'internat pour aller dans le lycée éloigné de quelques dizaines de mètres. « Je suis immonde » pensa-t-il sur le chemin, « je suis un abruti obscène qui rêve de se faire contrôler avec plaisir par un gars que je connais pas alors que je me fais contrôler avec dégoût par un gars que je connais trop ». Ce dernier l'attendait justement avec impatience devant la grille du lycée.

-J'espère que t'as passé une bonne nuit, lui murmura Jean.

Hein ?! Est-ce que ce con lisait dans ses pensées ?

-En tout cas moi j'ai fait de très jolies rêves, continua-t-il en fixant le cul d'Eren.

-Heureux pour toi. Répondit Eren d'un ton sec et sans saveur.

Jean fronça les sourcils mais la sonnerie retentit ne le laissant pas être désagréable. Eren, avec de grand pas, se dirigea vers la salle d'anglais, suivit de Jean qui n'avait pas défroncé les sourcils. Cette prof' était une allumée, elle demandait de l'appeler par son prénom « Hanji » et passait son temps à raconter des anecdotes qui n'avaient rien avoir avec le cours. Deux heures comme ça, wow, ça allait être long.

-Tu me fais quoi là, Eren ?

Jean ne le lâchera donc jamais ?

-Désolé Jean, j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit…

-Une mauvaise nuit ?

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Très bien c'est pas ce que je te demande Eren.

« Nan mais quel connard. »pensa -t-il, « il me parle pour me dire de la fermer ».

Pendant que le temps défilait à très, très lent rythme, Eren se concentrait sur les conneries que racontait la prof' pour ne pas prêter attention à ce que lui disait Jean. En même pas deux jours, il avait compris que ça serait ça, le lycée.

Lorsque la sonnerie maintenant fade retentit, Eren réussit à se dégager de la main de son « camarade » en se levant, et il pria, même si la vie lui avait prouvé que dieu n'existait pas, que ce pervers dégage pendant ces dix minutes de pauses et… il n'était plus là. Eren jeta un coup d'œil suspect autour de lui et en effet, Jean était parti voir des amis dans la cour. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, « merci petit jésus, je crois pas en toi mais peut-être un jour tu me convaincras ». Il souriait, c'était stupide, comme un gars emprisonné qui sourit parce qu'on lui donne de l'eau. Il se sentait con mais moins sale que si l'autre était là. Eren se retourna et vit Mr Ackerman le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il se figea et les deux restèrent quelques longues secondes de cette manière, c'est le professeur qui détourna en premier le regard pour s'en aller dans sa salle. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait math qu'en dernière heure… Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, ce prof' était carrément flippant mais… sexy… et merde !

La matinée se termina assez rapidement avec des cours mornes et sans couleurs, et sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait Eren était enfermé dans les chiottes avec Jean.

-Écoute Eren.

-Heu oui ?

Il deviendrait pas un peu bipolaire des fois …

-Je suis sympa mais hier c'était exceptionnel, c'est clair ?

-D-de quoi ? Mais…

Il sursauta en sentant la main de Jean lui déboutonner son jeans (Jean… jeans…. Bon je me marre un peu ok ^^ ), puis il entendit le bruit de sa braguette descendre et une main se glisser dans son boxer pour tenter d'enlever le tout.

-At-attends Jean, je, je suis pas prêt…

-Alors comme ça tu veux de la préparation ma salope ? Eh bien sers le cul… façon de parler bien sûr.

-Hein ? Je comprends pas ce …

Il sentit deux doigts entrer en lui soudainement ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur qu'il tenta de dissimuler en mordant sa main. Jean se mit à écarter ses doigts en Eren qui se crispait en se retenant de crier, puis il ajouta un troisième doigts et Eren ne put se retenir de geindre encore une fois.

-Se sont des gémissements de plaisirs que j'entends là ? Demanda Jean qui connaissait très bien la réponse.

-Nan ! Jean, ah ! Tu me fais mal !

-Tant mieux.

-De quoi ?

Jean arrêta ses mouvements de doigts et les retira de l'intimité d'Eren qui souffla une seconde.

-Retourne-toi.

Eren comprit que rien n'arrangerait ça, ainsi, il se retourna, les avants-bras collés aux parois de la cabine. Il ne remarqua que maintenant la puanteur de l'endroit. Est-ce que Jean aimait ça ? Le prendre de force dans des endroits confinés et glauques ? Il sentit Jean rentrer en lui avec un grognement de plaisir à vomir. Il commença des vas vient brutaux et sans saveur dans son intimité. Au bout de quelques secondes, Eren se décrispa et ne ressentit plus la douleur. Dans des fan-fictions gay romantiques écrient par des fan-girls pures (#jesuisimpure) c'est à ce moment que vient le plaisir, mais aujourd'hui et dans cette situation, Eren ne ressentait aucun plaisir. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il avait l'impression d'être un simple objet de réconfort pour un gars répugnant, une larme silencieuse se déversa sur sa joue. « J'ai envie de mourir »fut la dernière pensée qu'il eut dans ces toilettes, ensuite il était vide, ironique après s'en être pris plein le cul.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Des cours chiants, mais c'est seulement dans le premier qu'il avait à supporter la présence proche de son bourreau pourrait-on dire, et après un cours d'économie à pioncer, il avait math'. Eren ne comprenait pas vraiment ce prof', il était barge, c'était certain mais… autre chose se dégageait de lui. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Jean se colla à lui en espérant qu'il pourrait se remettre à côté mais en entrant, Eren sentit deux yeux perçants et gris sur lui.

-Oi, toi tu restes devant.

-Ou-oui monsieur.

Sauvé, encore une fois… Est-ce qu'il avait compris ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris qu'Eren ne voulait pas se retrouver près de Jean mais qu'il voulait partir loin ? …. Bah, à quoi bon, même s'il savait, il ne pourrait rien. Perdu dans ses pensées il venait de se rendre compte que Mr Ackerman parlait d'exercices. « Est-ce qu'il pense à quelque chose avec une gueule pareille ? » pensa Eren qui commençait à s'ennuyer, mais il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se mit à écrire au tableau « son cul est parfait ... ». Nan mais, nan ! « mec, tu viens de te faire vio… tu viens de faire quelque chose que tu détestes, ne commence pas à mater des culs aussi ! ». Il essaya de défaire son regard du cul en béton de son prof mais c'était en vain. Ses yeux suivirent les déplacements de l'adulte, et lorsqu'il s'assit sur son siège, il resta quelques longues secondes contemplant le vide. En levant les yeux, il vit de nouveau ce regard gris profond posé sur lui… oh, merde ! Était-il cramé ? Merde, merde, merde ! Il détourna le visage pour regarder dehors rouge de honte. Il croisa les bras et fourra sa tête à l'intérieur. « Est-ce qu'il me regarde encore ? »… il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à défaire l'image de ce cul dans son esprit. « Merde alors, est-ce que son corps entier est aussi musclé ? On le voit sur ses bras mais, mais je me demande à quoi ressemble son ventre, ses abdos. Est-ce qu'il a un V et la taille de…» Eren se sentait vraiment mal mais d'un autre côté, ses pensées le réchauffait légèrement. Il devait avoir un visage moins triste puis il repensa à son rêve, il pouvait sentir ses joues bouillir… de honte supposons. Il s'obligea à arrêter de penser à ça, et s'endormi légèrement. La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit. Il leva la tête et rangea ses affaires qu'il n'avait pas utilisé, se frotta les yeux et se dit qu'il devait sûrement avoir l'air de sortir du lit. En se levant il ressentît une forte douleur au derrière et au dos. Il se crispa. Peut-être que Jean le regardait avec un sourire fier sur le visage derrière lui, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Après avoir réussi à se redresser avec le plus de discrétion possible, il prit son sac et se déplaça vers la sortie.

-Oi gamin ! Toi, tu restes là !

En entendant ces mots, Eren se retourna surprit.

-Moi monsieur ?

-Ouais toi.

Étonné il se remit droit en haussant les sourcils. Les autres élèves encore présent essayaient de ne pas montrer leur surprise, mais ils s'y prenaient mal. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qui devait faire rester Eren à la fin du cours, et sûrement pas avec un ton aussi sec que celui qu'il avait utilisé. Sûrement en comprenant l'interrogation des autres, il plongea son regard encore une fois dans le sien et ajouta :

-On dort pas dans mon cours morveux.

Et quelques secondes après, Eren et Mr Ackerman étaient les seuls dans la classe. Pourtant quelques oreilles traînaient encore dans les couloirs et l'adulte semblait vouloir s'en débarrasser, ce qu'Eren remarqua. « Est-il gêné de m'engueuler, ou peut être de ne pas m'engueuler assez ? C'est un peu étrange comme raisonnement mais avec sa crédibi… »

-Alors ?!

-Heu pardon Monsieur ? Répondit Eren en constatant qu'il restait des élèves dans le couloir.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu pionces comme un gosse dans mon cours et tu pensais que j'allais laisser faire parce que t'as la tronche d'un dépressif ?!

-Heu nan, en-en faite, je pensais que vous ne vous en souciez pas puisque..

-Que je ne m'en soucie pas ?! Oi gamin ! J'ai lu un peu ton dossier, la plupart des profs te décrivent comme un chieur. Alors quoi ?! Tu pionces pour pas foutre le bordel ?!

-Je.. oui d'une certaine manière c'est ça…

Eren ne comprenait jamais quand il fallait fermer sa gueule à une question des profs.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Pardon, je ne comprend pas votre question Monsieur.

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu dormais. À peine il eut fini sa phrase, qu'il jeta de rapides coups d'œils nerveux au couloir. Personne, il se détendit et alla fermer la porte.

Eren ne comprenait définitivement rien à cet homme, mais il essaya tout de même de répondre à sa requête :

-Oh, je m'en excuse, je suis juste un peu fatigué et..

-Ta gueule.

L'élève eut un léger mouvement de recul et bredouilla quelques syllabes incompréhensibles. Son professeur qui ne s'était pas rassis s'approcha de lui, qui avait le cul bien ancré dans une chaise, et lorsqu'ils furent presque en contact il lui murmura fermement :

-Suce-moi.


	3. Des yeux émeraude

Ce chapitre est écrit avec le point de vue de Rivaille et est donc écrit à la première personne, c'est pas que je pète un câble c'est juste que je ne le voyais pas autrement et donc bah voilà ^^ Bonne lecture (pas de lemon dans ce chapitre).

* * *

Chap 3 : (POV Levi)

-Hein ? Prononça Eren dans l'incompréhension et le doute le plus total.

Ses yeux qui vaguaient dans le vide me donnèrent l'impression de se perdre lorsque ce gamin comprit mes mots. Le problème avec ce gosse c'était, qu'en plus d'être vulnérable, il était magnifique. J'étais si proche de lui à ce moment que j'aurais pu en faire ce que je voulais.

-T'as mal compris ? Suce-moi.

Je sentis son souffle terrifié sur mon ventre tant nous étions proches. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement jusqu'aux miens et je n'y vis ni haine ni colère, ce gamin ne pensait même pas à s'opposer, il était seulement effrayé et infiniment triste.

-De quoi ? Me répondit-il les pupilles tremblantes de peur.

Ses traits étaient alourdi. Il avait de grosses poches sous les yeux qui ornaient un regard triste dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire. Je me doutais bien de ce qu'il avait dû subir aujourd'hui mais je devais savoir concrètement ce qu'il endurait. Il n'avait même pas 16 ans et pourtant j'avais l'impression que le monde l'avait déjà détruit. Le voyant encore plus pitoyable et vulnérable qu'il y a deux minutes, j'eus une folle envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire que tout était finit, que si cet enculé le touchait encore une fois je le tuerai de pur sang froid. Mais je ne devais pas laisser ce que j'avais commencé, je continuai donc à parler :

-Tu veux de l'argent ?

-Mais de quoi vous…

-T'es à vendre c'est ça ?

-Je ne comprend pas…

Ses yeux me fixaient mais il ne me regardait plus. Son esprit était tellement ailleurs que je crus qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes en constatant son manque de réaction concrète. Je détestais ça, mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître, il fallait que je le pousse encore un peu.

-Il t'achète avec quoi lui ? Il te donne quoi pour faire de toi une chose aussi minable, dis-je avec un mouvement méprisant de la tête le montrant du menton.

-Je…

Ses yeux jusqu'ici ternes furent submergés d'émotions qui prononcèrent les nuances de vert qui dansaient autour des pupilles du gamins. J'étais tellement plongé dans l'émeraude de ces yeux que j'en oubliais presque mes répliques. Comment ce gosse pouvait me faire ça ? Je pris avec difficulté un air encore plus sadique sur mon visage qui ne trahissait aucun signe de mes ressentis. Puis je me rapprochai encore un peu de lui, ce qui me fit frémir sans même que ça ne se remarque et je lui murmurai d'un ton vicieux :

-Alors c'est ce que tu es ? Un jouet qui sert de compagnie à un pervers qui n'est même pas de ton équivalent ?

Ma haine pour le dit pervers ne fut pas discernable dans ma voix, il aurait juste fallu éviter le compliment sur son physique sous entendu qui faisait très malsain dans cette situation. « Je ne merderai pas ».

-Nan… répondit-il en changeant totalement le regard qu'il me portait, et je pus enfin y voir de la colère.

Je me redressai. Il allait craquer, mais je ne devais rien lâcher maintenant, juste encore un peu et il me déballera tout. Je repris donc mon ton supérieur pour continuer :

-Nan ? Tu insinuerais que tu es…

-Mais allez-vous faire foutre, merde !

Ce magnifique gamin à quelques centimètres de moi éclata en sanglot. Il se leva violemment de sa chaise qui tomba sur le sol dans un certain fracas désagréable. Ses yeux me transpercèrent d'une telle manière que je ne comprenais même plus ce que je faisais. Je fis un petit pas vers lui, ce qui fit disparaître la distance qu'il avait créé en se levant, et me retins de… je ne savais plus ce que je …

-Me touchez pas ! Me cracha Eren avec un mouvement vers l'arrière qui le fit heurter un bureau du premier rang.

Je fus surpris, sans que ça soit visible, en entendant ces mots. Étais-je allé trop loin ? Merde, mais j'avais voulu faire quoi exactement là ? Je n'avais fait que terrifier un gosse. Celui-ci détourna son regard de moi et fit un grand pas vers la porte, je le stoppai net en empoignant son bras.

-La porte est verrouillée et …

-Quoi ?

Je pensais qu'il comptait se débattre mais …

-Nan…

Il se calma, je le lâchai ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il s'écroula sur le bureau qu'il venait d'heurter et d'une petite voix désespérée, il me supplia :

-Je vous en prie monsieur, laissez-moi, je veux pas…

Je le regardai une seconde. « je suis un connard fini » est la seule chose qui me vînt à l'esprit. Je venais d'harceler sexuellement un gamin pour qu'il me raconte la manière dont quelqu'un abusait sexuellement de lui.

-Je te toucherais pas gamin. Désolé mon plan était foireux.

-Votre plan ? De la colère revînt dans son regard. Pourquoi ? Vous coincez souvent vos élèves pour abuser d'eux ?

Je faillis lui demander s'il était jaloux mais ça aurait été déplacé.

-Nan, je voulais juste te provoquer un peu pour que tu me racontes ce qu'il te faisait subir, mais je suis parti un peu loin.

Eren se redressa, me regarda dans les yeux et se mit à rire nerveusement face à ma déclaration.

-Ça va gamin ? Demandai-je surpris d'une telle réaction.

Il mit quelques secondes à arrêter de rire et, tout en gardant un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, me dit :

-Vous êtes le pire prof que j'ai jamais eu.

Je fis un micro-sourire qu'il ne discerna pas.

-Je te crois.

-Je peux partir ?

-Nan.

-Il se fait tard.

-T'es collé ici jusqu'à 18h30.

-Merde.

-…

-…

-Oi gamin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Il soupira lentement et se mit à trembler légèrement.

-Vous voulez parler de Jean monsieur ? Me répondit-il en restant le plus stoïque possible.

J'ouvris un tiroir, sorti un paquet et mis une clope à la bouche, pris le briquet confisqué d'un élève qui se trouvait sur mon bureau et l'alluma. Je tirai très lentement une fois et je reposai mon regard sur ce gosse.

-Ecoute gamin, tu t'envoies en l'air avec qui tu veux, je m'en tape, mais si y'a des viols sur mes élèves c'est une autre histoire.

-Oh nan, c'est pas vraiment du viol.

Je le regardai pendant qu'une colère me remontait dans la gorge.

-"Pas VRAIMENT du viol"? C'est du mi-viol, c'est ça ? Ou du gentil viol entre bons amis ?!

Je n'aurais pas dû hausser le ton. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, néanmoins il continua :

-Je veux dire que dans ce genre de relation les deux ne peuvent pas prendre du plaisir.

-Ce genre de relation ? Ah bah ça, c'est sûr, lors d'un viol y'en a un qui prend un peu moins son pied.

-Nan, je veux dire … dans une relation entre homme. …

Je crus que j'allais m'étouffer. Premièrement j'avais la confirmation que ce gamin s'en prenait plein le cul littéralement, et deuxièmement je venais de comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de plaisir en s'envoyant en l'air, ou alors… si, peut-être avec une fille.

-Crois-moi, faut juste trouver le bon moyen de se servir de sa prostate.

-Ah…

Un silence gênant parcouru le pièce. « Oi, oi, oi ! C'était quoi ça ?! ''Crois-moi'' ! Je viens de sous-entendre explicitement que je suis gay à ce pauvre gosse… qui à la majorité sexuel… » Je continuais de le fixer comme si rien ne venait de se passer. « Pourquoi je pense à ça ? C'est gênant putain !…. et mais… ''le bon moyen de se servir de sa prostate'', ça traduit pas le fait que c'est moi qui suis en dessous ?! Bon ok, j'arrête de réfléchir et je me rattrape. »

-Tu dois porter plainte.

-Hein ?

« Il ne pensait pas à ce que je viens dire. Il ne pensait pas à ce que je viens de dire ! »

-Jean.

-Vous savez, c'est un peu complexe... En fait quand on a commencé, j'étais d'accord, c'est juste que je ne…

-Je m'en tape.

-Pardon ?

-C'est quand la dernière fois qu'il t'a fait faire quelque chose ?

-Heu, c-ce, … ce midi dans les toilettes.

Je tirai tellement longtemps que ma clope failli me brûler les doigts. ''Tu ne tueras point.'' D'un autre côté je n'étais pas catholique. Je rêvais d'égorger ce connard lentement ou peut-être de l'immoler partie par partie pendant des heures. Je retins encore une fois mes émotions de passer sur mon visage, et continuai :

-Ok, est-ce que ce midi, dans les toilettes, tu lui as clairement dit ''oui'' ?

-Nan. Me répondit-il en baissant le regard.

-Alors porte plainte.

-Nan.

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

Il releva la tête, et m'obligea à me replonger dans ses yeux émeraude humide qui retenaient ses larmes.

-Je suis pas con monsieur. Je sais bien que même si j'ai un jour été d'accord pour une raison stupide, il n'a aucun droit sur moi. Je suis une victime je le sais. Mais il est terrifiant, alors oui il m'baise, mais au moins il me frappe pas.

Je me levai en le regardant dans les yeux et lui décollai une gifle. Surpris, il tomba du bureau sur lequel il s'était assis mais je lui pris le bras, avant qu'il ne touche le sol, pour le relever. Je plantai mon regard dans le sien et en le relevant je lui crachai :

-Au moins il te frappe pas ?! C'est ton excuse ça ?!

-Vous pourriez vous faire virer pour ce que vous venez de faire. Me répondit-il d'un ton froid.

-Pour tout ce que j'ai fait dans la journée, je pourrais me faire virer 10 fois.

-Et vous vous pensez trop cool pour que je vous balance ?

-Nan, là je m'en tape.

-De quoi ?

-Tu me dis que tu te fais violer et que ton seul réconfort, c'est de pas te faire péter la gueule par cet enflure et tu me parles de mon job ? Revois tes priorités ducon, vas-y ! Criais-je en lançant les clefs de la porte. Si tu penses que la personne dont tu dois te plaindre c'est moi, je t'en pris, sort d'ici et va raconter comment je suis un méchant prof' au proviseur !

-Lâchez-moi.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je le tenais encore et à quel point je m'étais rapproché de son visage. Je le lâchai et repris un ton plus stable. Je compris qu'encore, aucun de mes traits n'avaient émis le moindre changement.

-Oh pardon, dis-je.

Je crûs voir une lueur de rouge sur ses joues avant qu'il ne détourne la tête.

-Il commence à être tard… je peux y aller ? Me demanda-t-il après avoir repris un calme naturel.

Je voulais absolument qu'il reste mais… je n'avais plus rien à lui dire, je ne laisserais pas mon égoïsme gagner à chaque fois.

-Ta colle est terminée gamin. J'esquissai un sourire très léger mais qu'il eut l'air de voir. Maintenant casse-toi sale gosse, et dorénavant, évite de pioncer dans mon cours.

-Oui monsieur. Me dit-il avant de me rendre un sourire bien plus visible et je me demandais si ce sourire était réellement sincère.

Il prit les clefs que j'avais reposé sur le coin du bureau. Je ne remarquai alors que maintenant ses mains. Il avait de longs doigts plutôt habiles et des ongles courts mais entretenus. Je le parcourus entièrement du regard. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient en pagaille, son visage fin exprimait à la perfection la moindre de ses émotions, sûrement grâce à la profondeur de ses yeux. Il était grand, au moins 10 à 15 cm de plus que moi ce qui ne me surprenais pas vraiment. Il avait surtout des longues jambes plutôt fines mais en y regardant de près, elles paraissaient plutôt musclées. De plus il portait des hauts trop larges pour lui ce qui accentuaient beaucoup ce côté ''maigrichon''. Je le regardai ouvrir la porte. Juste avant que la porte ne se ferme, il réussit en un mouvement précis et rapide à se retourner et me lancer les clefs que j'attrapai avec étonnement. La porte se ferma avec un léger bruit de claquement. « Merde » pensais-je en me rendant compte que ce gosse était parti, « ce gamin me plait. »

* * *

Et bien voilà, un chapitre sans la présence de Jean, ça fait plaisir. Nan mais parce que 3 lignes qui parlent de Rivaille sur un chapitre où Eren se fait abuser par Jean bah c'est pas un ereri ma veille x) Bref, promis je me concentre plus sur le cul de Rivaille que sur celui de Jean ^^

Et encore un merci à ma correctrice (nan je ne dirais jamais bêta) grâce à qui vous pouvez respirez pendant la lecture :)


	4. au moins il me frappe pas

Chap 4 : (POV externe)

Eren fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net dans ce couloir. Il tourna la tête pour regarder cette porte qu'il venait de laisser se refermer seule. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » pensa-t-il alors. Un prof venait de le pousser à bout pour qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il se passait, ou pour qu'il se l'avoue à lui-même, Eren ne savait plus. Il se remit donc à marcher un peu perdu dans sa tête et dans le silence qu'il ressentait pour la première fois dans ce couloir. Ce couloir triste et oppressant qui le maintenait et l'obligeait à marcher droit. Ce couloir, qui lui donnait habituellement une sensation de compressement lorsque tant de gens s'y bousculaient, lui donnait une sensation de néant maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait seul. Une lumière légèrement orangée entra par la fenêtre en verre. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher ce qui lui fit accélérer le pas ne voulant pas croiser des profs qui auraient fini leur travail ou leur café. Lorsqu'il fut sorti du lycée il le contempla quelques secondes afin d'ancrer, « Je hais ce bâtiment que je connais à peine » dans son esprit. Il remit son sac top lourd qui lui tordait le dos correctement et continua de marcher vers les chambres de l'internat non loin de là.

Sa chambre était triste à mourir. Une individuelle sans aucune individualité si ce n'est un cadre avec une photo de sa sœur, lui et de ses parents. La porte grinça légèrement en se refermant derrière Eren qui s'étala sur son lit épuisé. Les murs étaient gris, le plafond était gris ainsi que son lit et son oreiller, mis à part ce cadre, on aurait pu penser que cette salle était inhabitée. Elle ne transmettait aucune ambiance, comme si on arrivait juste dans du vide et Eren trouvait que ça correspondait bien à sa vie. Un silence dérangeant, mais dans lequel Eren aimait rester sans même oser penser, englobait la pièce quelques longues minutes. « Viol », ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Bien sûr que c'était du viol mais y penser était trop douloureux, il préférait ne pas penser du tout. Pourtant ce soir, Eren n'arrivait pas à renier ce qui était de sa tête. Aujourd'hui, il avait éclaté en sanglot et avait pleuré quelques minutes sous les yeux gris indiscernables de son professeur qui s'était approché pour... pourquoi ? Tout à l'heure il pensait que Mr Ackerman comptait abuser de lui avec ce geste, mais maintenant il savait que se n'était nullement son but. Alors pourquoi comptait-il poser sa main sur sa joue ? De la compassion ? Nan, du moins ça n'en avait pas eu l'air. Puis il repensa au moment où il avait effectivement reçu sa main sur sa joue mais avec colère. « Je suis un abruti fini. Je suis une victime qui se contente d'être reconnaissant de ne pas être couvert de bleu. » pensa-t-il. « Si je porte plainte, Jean me détruira, mais avec l'aide de la justice je pourrais m'en sortir. Mais alors… alors Mikasa sera au courant et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde comme ça. Je lui ai répété toute sa vie de se battre pour survivre, je refuse qu'elle me voit comme une victime lâche qui n'a pas réussi à se battre. ». Eren, qui fixait le plafond, voyait son impuissance face à la situation. « Ça s'arrêtera un jour » se répéta-t-il avec désespoir. « Un jour Jean me laissera et ma vie pourra commencer ». Mais en attendant, il devait continuer et se taire, il était bloqué. Penser qu'il devait continuer lui donna la nausée et une boule de rage se forma dans son ventre, mais il préféra ignorer tout ça. Au bout d'un certain temps à offrir ses yeux au plafond, il fut l'heure d'aller manger. Il descendit au self service et mangea quelques bouchées avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il débarrassa donc vite son plateau et retourna dans sa chambre broyé du noir.

Et il fixa son plafond, toute la nuit. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il se rappelait de son professeur qui lui criait au visage : '' Tu me dis que tu te fais violer et que ton seul réconfort c'est de pas te faire péter la gueule'' avec sa main fermement serré à son bras. C'était à la fois plaisant de se rappeler la sensation de son souffle sur son visage et celle de sentir que tout son corps ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Mais cette phrase l'avait fortement marqué et il se sentait encore plus minable et impuissant à chaque fois qu'il s'en rappelait. Il ne réussit pas à dormir du tout, en entendant son réveil, il soupira et se frotta les yeux avec sa main. « Encore une journée de merde » pensa-t-il.

Et en effet, lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment Jean l'attendait avec un sourire grotesque.

-Salut Eren, t'étais collé hier ?

-Salut. Ouais, lui répondit-il avec une fatigue très prononcée.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il est sexy le prof ? En plus vu ta tête, il t'a peut être fait hurler toute la nuit. Rah, ça me met une image carrément bandante en tête !

Eren, trouvant la situation et les paroles de Jean tellement absurdes après sa ''colle'' d'hier, qu'il se mit à rire légèrement avant de lui rétorquer :

-T'as qu'à l'inviter pour un plan à trois.

Jean qui avait glissé sa main sur la cuisse de son soumis, l'enleva d'un geste net avant de le regarder avec le même regard noir q'un père autoritaire, qui regarderait son enfant après qu'il ait eu une mauvaise note.

-Je partage pas, lui répondit-il en lui tirant brutalement le bras vers lui. T'es à moi, et à personne d'autre.

Eren détourna le regard comme pour chercher son innocence perdu lors de sa première fois avec Jean. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie de l'atroce douleur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là, mais au moins Jean s'était montré bien moins brutal que les fois suivantes.

Cette matinée fut vide et sans intérêt, encore... Le cours d'Espagnol était simple mais il n'avait même pas la volonté d'y prêter de l'attention. Il s'endormit donc au bout de quelques minutes en ignorant complètement Jean qui lui faisait du pied à côté. Ensuite ils avaient eu deux heures de sport, où Jean n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer discrètement de lui qui avait mal aux reins et courait de manière étrange, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Lorsque les deux longues heures de sport, qui furent un supplice pour Eren, étaient terminées, ils allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires ce qui ravit Jean qui laissa ses yeux le dévorer quand il se mit en caleçon. Le corps ruisselant légèrement de sueur pour se changer très rapidement, un appel au viol. Eren sortit avec de grand pas du vestiaire tant il était gêné par les autres qui pensaient sûrement qu'il était en couple avec ce mec qui lui donnait la nausée, ce dernier le suivit rapidement et l'appela :

-Eren !

Il ne répondit pas.

-Eren, continua-t-il énervé.

Mais une fois encore, il ne répondit pas.

-Merde, Eren ! Lui cria t-il en le plaquant contre le mur.

Eren laissa un gémissement de douleur à moitié étouffé sortir de ses lèvres.

-Tu ne me réponds pas depuis ce matin ! Continua Jean d'un ton autoritaire.

-Je pensais que tu n'attendais pas de moi que je parle, lui répondit-il avec une légère insolence dans la voix.

Il sentit un poing s'abattre brutalement sur sa joue ce qui le fit cracher sous la surprise. Il le fixa choqué par ce qu'il venait de lui faire, Jean qui se soucia guère de ce regard, reprit la parole :

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? D'accord, alors continue de la fermer et laisse-toi faire.

-Nan attend Jean s'il te plait ne…

Il fit interrompu par un gros coup dans le ventre qui lui troubla la vue quelques secondes. Jean le força à se redresser en l'attrapant par les épaules et en le plaquant à nouveau contre le mur ce qui le fit encore gémir de douleur.

-Ne pense même pas à…

-Oi, les gosses !

Les deux se retournèrent surpris. Mr. Ackerman était là, 10 mètres plus loin dans le couloir, accompagné du jeune femme et d'une classe d'élèves qui semblaient avoir un ou deux ans de plus. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme et Eren en frissonna. Jean le lâcha et recula d'un pas lorsque le professeur se dirigea d'un pas autoritaire vers eux. Il était petit, plus petit que les deux, mais bien plus imposant et menaçant que les deux réunis.

-On se bat pas dans les couloirs.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, rétorqua Jean soudain paniqué.

Rivaille tourna la tête vers lui avec une haine si puissante qu'elle fut presque visible sur son visage. Il prit un sourire méprisant et demanda :

-Sérieusement ? T'en as d'autres des comme ça, morveux ?

-Mais c'est vrai merde, hein Eren ?

Eren ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête. « Au moins il ne me frappe pas… Quel con je fais, je n'ai plus aucune excuse, je suis lâche et faible. » pensa Eren.

-Eren ! Cria Jean.

Rivaille regarda Eren un instant avant de reposer ses yeux sur Jean. « Je rêve de lui exploser la mâchoire à ce mec. Nan je rêve de le voir mourir, et je suis là comme un con à essayer de ne pas le frapper ». Il se retourna et dit très fort à la jeune femme qui se trouvait être une prof de math aussi :

-Commence le TP sans moi, je te rejoins dans dix minutes, j'ai un con à emmener chez le directeur et un autre à l'infirmerie.

La prof obéit et partit avec la classe d'élève qui restait perplexe face à Mr Ackerman. Jean pencha la tête en arrière en signe de désespoir, et demanda :

-S'il vous plait, hein ? Vous allez pas m'emmener chez le directeur ? C'était juste une petite dispute.

Rivaille crut qu'il allait l'étrangler. Au lieu de ça, il le prit juste par le bras et le poussa en avant.

-On y va, et appelle-moi Monsieur. Toi aussi gamin, dit-il en se tourna vers Eren, tu suis et je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ensuite.

-Mais je peux y aller seul monsieur ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Nan. Répondit-il d'un ton bref et froid.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Eren profite de son absence pour s'éclipser en douce sans même vérifier qu'il n'avait rien, de plus il voulait lui parler. Rivaille, qui venait d'arriver devant la porte du directeur, l'ouvrit sans frapper, ne lui demanda pas s'il était occupé et ne montra aucun signe de politesse, il se contenta de dire :

-Il a frappé un mec dans le couloir, faites-en ce que vous voulez.

Il tourna les talons rapidement sous l'œil perplexe d'Eren. Ils se remirent à marcher dans la direction de l'infirmerie et le plus jeune brisa le silence :

-Merci.

-Ta gueule gamin.

-Très bien,

Rivaille déglutit.

-Maintenant que ta joue est bleu et gonflée, c'est quoi ton excuse pour ne pas porter plainte ?

-Je ne veux pas que certaines personnes le sachent.

-Tes parents ?

-Nan j'en ai plus.

Un petit silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux.

-Désolé Jäger.

Eren fut surpris en l'entendant prononcer son nom et non un habituel ''gamin'' ou ''morveux''.

-Je dois m'en débarrasser autrement, répondit simplement ce dernier.

-Peu importe, il ne t'approchera plus.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et Rivaille repartit simplement sans terminer ce qu'il avait à dire lorsque l'infirmière prit Eren en charge. « Comment ça, il ne m'approchera plus ? » pensa-t-il avec un légère pointe de peur.

Lorsqu'il fut soigné, Eren sortit du lycée vers 11h 20 avec la crainte que Jean l'attendait dehors. Mais non, rassuré, il partit s'acheter un sandwich ne voulant pas manger à l'internat, mais lorsqu'il le sortit de son sac plastique, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas faim. Alors il rentra simplement à sa chambre en laissant complètement de côté son repas qu'il avait posé près de son bureau. Il s'écroula sur son lit et se remit à broyer du noir quelques minutes, puis il eut une image étrange de son professeur dans sa tête. Une image érotique qu'il ne souhaitait pas imaginer. « Nan ! C'est mon professeur merde, je lui fais juste de la peine. » pensa-t-il et pourtant, Eren se remit à penser à son rêve et à certaines choses qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Certes sur le moment ça lui avait fait peur et ça n'était pas sérieux de toute façon mais… mais aujourd'hui il les fantasmait. Se rappelant de son intonation lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le sucer. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça mais rapidement ses pensées dégénérèrent et il en imagina plus, bien plus. Il imagina d'abord que son professeur entrait dans sa chambre, qu'il venait se placer contre lui, sur lui, en resserrant sa jambe entre les siennes, en glissant une main sous son tee-shirt, en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille avant de l'obliger à l'appeler monsieur, puis maître. Eren essayait en vain de ne pas y penser mais en sentant une bosse sur son entre-jambe, il ne put s'empêcher de se soulager. Il continua encore et toujours plus de penser à ce genre d'obscénité avec son professeur. Lorsqu'il eut terminé il voulu se taper la tête contre les murs tant il se sentait sale, et soudain prit d'une pulsion étrange, il envoya un mail, via l'espace numérique de travail du lycée à son professeur :

de : Eren. J

À : R. Ackerman

 _Monsieur, j'ai besoin de vous voir, êtes-vous toujours dans l'établissement ?_


	5. Un gris bleuté

Chap 5 : (POV externe)

De : R. Ackerman.

À : Eren. J.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin ?_

Eren lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait mais c'était bien plus fort que lui.

De : Eren. J.

À : R. Ackerman.

 _J'ai juste besoin de vous voir._

De : R. Ackerman

À : Eren. J

 _Non, ne vient pas, j'ai du boulot._

Eren ne se posa pas de question, si Ackerman lui répondait c'est qu'il était dans l'établissement. Il sortit donc de sa chambre, puis de l'internat et réussit à rentrer dans le lycée en prétendant être collé. Puis il se dirigea vers sa salle de math et il entra sans frapper de peur de se faire rejeter. Son prof était assis sur son fauteuil avec moins de classe qu'à son habitude. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille, ses pommettes étaient légèrement rouges et sa chemise était un peu plus déboutonnée qu'à son habitude. Eren rougit à cette vue en s'imaginant qu'il venait de … mais nan, les deux bouteilles vides à côté de lui devaient sûrement être responsable de son état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Rivaille sans être étonné de le voir.

-Vous avez dit avoir du boulot monsieur ? Lui demanda Eren avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Rivaille posa une main sur son front et se massa légèrement les tempes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ?

-Bah, en fait je voulais vraiment vous remerciez pour toute à l'heure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé sans vous et …

-Tu serais bien amoché.

-…

-Tu m'as déjà remercier, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-Ben je..

-Tu ?

-J'en sais rien, finit-il par dire les pommettes plus rouges que son professeur, pourtant saoul.

Rivaille crut mourir sous ses mots. Ce gosse venait le voir sans raison valable alors qu'il insistait sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il le voit ? C'était trop, ses pommettes rougissantes lui donnaient un air si adorable, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est qu'Eren soit sien. Il voulait lui sauter dessus, là, maintenant, posséder ses lèvres puis tout son corps ainsi que son âme, le protéger et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

-Assois-toi si tu veux.

Eren qui avait peur de se faire sortir de la salle à grand coup de pied afficha un grand sourire.

-Merci monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Rivaille, dit-il avant de hoqueter.

-Heuu, oui d'accord… Rivaille, comme, comme vous voulez, bégaya le jeune visiblement gêné.

C'était magnifique, entendre ce gamin prononcer son nom de la sorte, avec une petite gêne visible dans le ton, était vraiment agréable pour Rivaille. En regardant ce gosse on pouvait voir ses émotions et ses pensées se dessiner sur son visage. Il se trouva soudainement bien fade avec son visage stoïque qui ne changeait jamais, comme s'il était incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. C'était une remarque qu'on lui avait d'ailleurs souvent faite. Il se perdit un peu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le plus jeune lâcher un petit son d'admiration comme s'il avait découvert un trésor :

-whaou…

Il approcha dangereusement sa tête de lui, encore un peu, encore un peu. Rivaille ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et resta sans bouger, et le gamin s'arrêta à 20cm de lui avant de murmurer :

-Vos yeux son bleus Rivaille.

-Hein ?

-Je les ai toujours perçu comme des yeux gris assez ferme, mais en fait vos yeux sont gris bleutés, ce qui leur donne une certaine profondeur supplémentaire.

Rivaille le regarda interloqué, « ce gamin est une perle, putain ! ».

Eren ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de faire et surtout pas pourquoi, « réfléchis avant d'agir putain ! ».

-Je suis gay.

Face à cette annonce brutale, Eren recula d'au moins un mètre et se prit un coin de bureau. Il fixa son professeur dans la profondeur de ses yeux bleutés avec une surprise totale. Non pas que le fait qu'il soit gay était surprenant, il avait parlé de trouver le bon moyen de se servir de sa prostate, et même s'ils en ont aussi, se sont rarement les hétéros qui s'y connaissent en prostate. Mais cette image devant lui : son professeur extrêmement sexy à moitié bourré, la chemise un peu trop ouverte lui annonçant à 20cm de son visage, qu'il était gay après lui avoir demandé de l'appeler ''Rivaille''; c'était très surprenant, mais assez plaisant. Rivaille quand à lui était devenu rouge de honte, de honte oui, c'était pas la faute de l'alcool ça.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, « je pensais pas le voir revenir sur ses paroles un jour, il a vraiment dû trop boire » pensa-t-il avant de répondre.

-Oh, c'est... c'est pas grave.

Rivaille était chou, deux jours auparavant, impossible de penser qu'il pouvait l'être et pourtant si. Rouge, décoiffé, tentant de se justifier, tout ça était affreusement mignon. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. « Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je dit ?! Ce gosse est envoûtant, c'est dangereux, ça risque de mal finir, très mal finir. » pensa Rivaille.

-Vous savez, je l'ai fait une fois avec une fille, c'était bien plus agréable qu'avec Jean.

« Nan, je ne veux pas entendre ça, ce gosse ne peut pas traîner autour des meufs. Il m'appartient, je le veux » pensa Rivaille près à se boucher les oreilles.

-Mais avec Jean je ne ressens rien, si ce n'est de la douleur, avec cette fille… je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça très fade et sans saveur. Un peu comme si je l'avais fait seul en fait, du coup je ne comprends pas vraiment le sexe. Je veux dire, j'ai des envies comme presque tout le monde mais je n'ai jamais eu de bonne expérience, alors...

« Est-ce que ce gamin lui proposait quelque chose ? ».

-Bah t'es pas encore fixé, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi de savoir ça Jäger. Va le dire à la personne qui te plait.

Rivaille hoqueta.

Eren se rapprocha du visage de son professeur et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous à moitié bourré à 14h dans votre propre salle de cour ?

-Parce que je m'ennuie gamin, parce que ma vie m'ennuie et que mon putain d'appart me fout le cafard. Répondit-il avec une honnêteté nouvelle.

Eren frémit sous les paroles de l'adulte. Celui qui paraissait si sûr de lui et autoritaire ressemblait à un gosse affrontant sa première rupture. Il continua d'analyser la couleur de ses yeux qu'il venait seulement de remarquer. Le gris bleuté qui ornait ses pupilles ressemblait à une vaste étendu d'eau qui reflétait un ciel nuageux, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus dans son regard.

-Vous avez l'air triste, finit-il par constater en s'asseyant à nouveau sur sa chaise.

-Moi ?

-C'est vrai que votre visage reste stoïque et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, seule la nuance de vos yeux change, expliqua-t-il.

Rivaille le voulait, maintenant, sur cette table, il voulait l'entendre gémir. Il voulait lui montrer ce que c'était le sexe, le vrai, celui qui te fait oublier le temps, oublier la vie avant de redescendre doucement sur terre après les limites du 7ème ciel. Il commençait à avoir chaud, à se sentir à l'étroit. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, que la conversation ne s'arrête pas, il fallait parler de tout tant que ce gosse arrêtait de décrire ses yeux. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Rivaille détestait c'était parler pour ne rien dire, alors il restait silencieux comme s'il attendait les paroles du plus jeune.

-Désolé, c'est légèrement déplacé de ma part de parler de vos yeux de cette manière, se reprit Eren en rougissant.

« Oh bordel gamin, arrête ça, je suis bourré, je me chauffe tout seul pour un rien donc arrête de me regarder comme ça merde ! Je ne vais pas tenir » pensa Rivaille qui commençait vraiment à entrevoir la possibilité de se le faire. Il resserra légèrement ses cuisses, se redressa sur son siège ce qui laissa une meilleure vue à Eren sur le début du torse de son professeur. Puis il reprit un air plus habituel et moins timide.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ? Demanda l'élève surprit du changement d'allure de l'homme face à lui.

-Appelle-moi Rivaile. Dit celui-ci se laissant faire par ses envies.

Eren surauta en entendant le ton bien plus ferme que prenait Rivaille.

-Et je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, tu m'excuses d'avance si je ne suis pas très cohérent.

Ça n'était pas une question mais un ordre. Eren eut un frisson de crainte et de désire qui lui parcourut l'échine. Il se mordit discrètement la lèvre, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vue de Rivaille qui n'en fut que ravi.

-Eh morveux ?

-Oui Rivaille ? répondit Eren en sachant qu'il aimait ça.

-Toi qui t'entraînes à discerner ce qui se cache dans mes yeux, que reflètent-ils là ?

Eren contempla les yeux de Rivaille avec malice et finit par répondre au bout d'environ une minute :

-La gourmandise… Rivaille.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil et prit un très léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

-Pas mal, Jäger.

Les deux se fixèrent dans les yeux avec désir. Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient, et pourtant ils se voulaient l'un comme l'autre avec une envie folle. Rivaille comprit que le gamin rêvait de lui autant que lui rêvait du gamin. Il décida d'exploiter cela au maximum pourtant, lorsqu'Eren se leva de sa chaise pour se rapprocher de son prof', qui essayait de contrôler son érection tant bien que mal, Rivaille ne fit rien.

-Rivaille ?

Rivaille posa sa tête sur le haut du ventre de son élève qui se trouvait devant lui. Cela lui procura un frisson très agréable à cet endroit, et dit doucement avec une difficulté incalculable :

-Nan Jäger,

-Comment ça non ? Demanda le plus jeune en se retenant de passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs de cet homme.

-Juste nan.

-C'est à cause de mon âge ? Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas ce refus de la personne qui lui avait plus ou moins fait des avances.

-Nan, ça n'a rien avoir.

-Alors pourquoi ?

En guise de réponse, Rivaille enleva sa tête du ventre pourtant si chaud d'Eren, ouvrit son dernier tiroir et sortit une autre bouteille qui semblait contenir de la vodka. Il l'ouvrit, porta le goulot à sa bouche et prit quelques gorgées, sûrement l'équivalent de deux shots, sous les yeux perdu d'Eren.

-Je suis semi-conscient morveux. Ne t'aventure pas dans des chemins si dangereux.

-Mais je…

-Tire-toi.

-Quoi ?!

-Écoute, je suis bourré, je pourrais faire pleins de choses que je ne souhaiterai pas. Normalement.

Eren eut un gros pincement au cœur en entendant ces mots. Il ne le désirait pas en temps normal ? Rivaille put voir ce regard triste et plein de déception, ce que c'était charmant ! Merde, il se retînt si fort de ne pas le tirer vers lui pour sentir la chaleur de son corps. « Ce gamin est déçu parce que je le rejette ou parce que je sous-entends qu'il ne m'attire pas ? » se demandait Rivaille, pendant qu'Eren se retourna prêt à quitter la salle. Il fit quelques pas, ouvrit la porte et commença à s'en aller.

-Jäger, on se revoit quand j'aurais dessaoulé, j'aimerais simplement ne pas oublier ce genre de choses.

Eren le regarda surpris. La porte était entrain de se refermer avec lui derrière laissant son professeur à l'haleine alcoolisé seul. Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

Alors comme ça le sexe non contrôlé de Rivaille est un chemin dangereux ? Huhu ! Merci pour le nombre de vue c'est juste n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire les problèmes ^^


	6. écartelé et abandonné

**Lecteur, lectrice, attention si vous êtes une âme fragile, présence de lemon mais surtout de viol, et quand je dis viol ça n'est pas du semi viol, ni d'un violé qui se force à aimer, nan là c'est un viol pas cool... fin le viol c'est jamais cool hein, c'est l'une des pires choses qui puisse exister mais je veux dire que... bref ! Je vous aurais prévenue.**

* * *

Chap 6 : (POV externe)

Jean n'avait pas été là de la journée de cours. Lorsqu'on a latin ça se comprend, ce qui fit souffler Eren de soulagement. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il ne voulait pas le recroiser aujourd'hui. A la suite d'un cours d'économie assez chiant, il se rendit en math. Au fond c'était vraiment une matière qu'il détestait, mais il voulait voir Rivaille, il l'avait souhaité toute la nuit, sans pouvoir se détacher de l'image de son prof', la tête doucement posée sur son ventre, en y repensant un doux frisson le parcourut. L'heure de math se passait plutôt bien, il se reposait sur son bureau laissant ses yeux dévorer le corps de Rivaille qu'il imaginait nu sans aucun remord. « Hier, il m'a clairement dit qu'il voulait me revoir pour ce ''genre'' de choses ».

-Oi sale gosse, est-ce que je dois prendre ta somnolence comme de la provocation ? Lui demanda soudainement Rivaille en poussant sur son front pour qu'ils puissent échanger un regard.

-Je suppose que nan Monsieur.

Il enleva sa main et la tête d'Eren, apparemment trop lourde, retomba sur le bureau.

-C'était rhétorique.

-Oh pardon.

-Tu restes à la fin de l'heure.

Eren se remit à somnoler en essayant de camoufler son sourire. Ils pourraient reparler un peu, et quelques dizaines de minutes après, la sonnerie retentit. Il rangea ses affaires mais attendit à sa place. Lorsque la totalité de la classe, sauf lui, fut sorti, Mr Ackerman se retourna vers lui pour lui dire d'un ton sec mais moins froid qu'en cours :

-Si tu continues de pioncer, je vais vraiment devoir te punir sale gosse.

Eren ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter cette phrase mais il eut une agréable chaleur désirante dans le bas du ventre suite à la deuxième partie de cette phrase. « Je devrais vraiment me calmer sur les fantasmes » pensa-t-il avec un sourire incontrôlé sur le visage.

-Et vous comptez me punir comment monsieur ? Demanda l'élève déjà perverti dans ses pensées.

Rivaille fit un léger pas en arrière et haussa presque les sourcils (presque hein). « Merde, mais il s'est passé quoi hier ? »… Rivaille regardait ce garçon en se perdant un peu dans ses souvenirs flous qui se mélangeaient à ses fantasmes. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner le vrai du faux, qu'avait-il fait ou dit hier ? L'avait-il pris violemment sur son bureau ? Peu probable. Avait-il bu devant lui sans se soucier de son âge ? Très probable, mais pour le peu qu'il arrivait à discerner, ça ne l'aidait pas. Rivaille était complètement paumé, il finit par demander sous l'œil étonné de son élève :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-Vous avez bu, répondit Eren avec ce même sourire étrange.

-Mais encore ?

-Bah on a parlé un peu.

Rivaille ne comprenait pas le sourire de ce gamin, il se rapprocha pour continuer son interrogatoire :

-On a juste parlé ?

Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit et devînt légèrement pervers, ce qui ne rassura pas son professeur qui commençait à se sentir mal.

-Ouais environ.

-Environ ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas du tout de notre dia-lo-gue ?

Eren jouait. En effet il n'avait pas vraiment fait plus que parler, même si la dernière phrase lui avait fait rater un battement et qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir correctement par la suite. Mais tout ça ne fut que du dialogue, et même pas particulièrement chaud, juste très insinuant. Rivaille haussa les sourcils (pour de vrai ^^) à cause du ton qu'Eren venait d'employer. Mais que s'était-il passé ?! Et Là, ce morveux se mit à rire de bon cœur avant de déclarer :

-Je rigole, on a juste parler, rien de sexuel.

-De quoi ?!

-Vous n'êtes pas très apte à l'humour... Monsieur, dit alors Eren en reprenant un ton neutre seulement sur le dernier mot.

En effet, Rivaille n'avait pas vraiment tout oublié, et le ton gêné puis rempli d'audace qu'avait utilisé ce gosse lorsqu'il l'avait à plusieurs reprises appelé par son prénom. Même avec 10 grammes dans le sang, il n'aurait pas pu passer à côté de ça. Il tiqua donc sur ce ''Monsieur'', trop normal, comme n'importe quel ''Monsieur'' qu'il ait entendu dans sa vie.

-Raconte, dit-il fermement en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Très bien, mais alors je reste ici pendant cette heure-là. Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas cours de toute façon. Alors, Monsieur ?

-Nan.

-Nan ? Comment ça ? Demanda alors Eren très surprit de se prendre un refus aussi violent et aussi imprévisible.

-Parce qu'on n'est pas des potes, je suis ton professeur.

-…

Eren se retînt de lui hurler dessus. « C'est vrai qu'on se connaît que depuis quelques jours et finalement, même si il est étrange, il reste seulement mon prof' mais… » pensa-t-il sans remarquer qu'il serrait le poing. Eren ne supportait pas de se faire rejeter.

Rivaille ne pouvait pas. Une heure avec ce gosse au sourire pervers sur le visage, un appel au viol de la part d'une victime déjà bien trop blessée, qui ne cherchait d'ailleurs que du pur réconfort. Perdu dans ses pensées, Rivaille ne vit même pas son élève s'éloigner et releva la tête seulement lorsque la porte claqua violemment.

Une fois en dehors de la salle, Eren se rendit vite compte qu'il était triste. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait, ni ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais ce refus lui avait légèrement cassé le morale. Malgré une boule au ventre, il continua de marcher vers l'extérieur. Il trouverai bien un coin pour se poser, seul, en attendant l'heure de français qu'il avait ensuite. Mais ce coin tranquille n'allait pas arriver, tout comme l'heure de français.

En sortant des toilettes, Eren sentit quelque chose lui couper la respiration et lui infliger une énorme douleur dans le ventre. Il releva doucement les yeux, et alors il découvrit avec terreur le regard sadique que Jean posait sur lui.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Va te fair… AH !

Jean lui donna un nouveau coup au même endroit.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

Eren respirait avec rage en entendant ces mots. Il se foutait de sa gueule ?!

-Nan !

Son poing s'abattit, avec plus de violence qu'Eren n'en avait jamais senti, sur sa joue. Il cracha et vit, terrifié, qu'un peu de sang se mélangeait au reste sur le sol.

-Suis-moi.

-Nan ! Répondit-il ne voulant plus obéir.

-Oh, je ne pensais pas avoir donner l'impression de te demander.

Et en le tirant par la veste il rapprocha Eren de lui et lui donna un gros coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes. Eren ne put même pas gémir de douleur tant elle fut intense, rien qu'essayer de respirer était atroce.

-Lâche moi ! finit-il par répondre.

-Nan, et rien ne sert de crier, il y a personne autour de nous, tous en cours ou sorti. Tu es sorti bien tard par rapport aux autres… pourquoi ?

-Lâche moi ! Insista Eren furieux.

-Rah, tu veux pas me dire ? C'est pas grave, je me fiche pas mal de la manière dont tu le suces.

-De quoi ?!

Jean le tira vers la bas et envoya son genoux dans son estomac ce qui fit couler quelques larmes de douleurs sur les joues d'Eren.

-Ta gueule.

Eren oublia tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, pour ne se souvenir que de la manière dont il fallait respirer. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Il se laissa traîner vers un endroit à l'extérieur du lycée par Jean qui lui tenait le cou. Au bout d'un certain moment, il sentit qu'on le balançait sur le sol. Son dos tapa violemment contre une petite bute de terre qui se retrouvait sous sa colonne. Jean se pencha sadiquement vers son corps.

-Me touche pas !

Une main s'abattit sur sa joue.

-Ts' parle mieux. Il t'a donné quoi ce prof pour qu'il ait le droit à ton corps ?

-T'es taré Jean.

Une main se resserra autour de son cou et l'empêcha de respirer. Encore et encore plus fort. Eren se sentit sombrer un peu. Il crut devenir aveugle et d'un murmure qui le dégoûtait lui même, il prononça :

-Je…. Je suis désolé…

-C'est mieux. Dit Jean en lâchant Eren qui prit de grandes inspirations paniquées.

« Compte-il me tuer ? » se demanda Eren avec désespoir et peur.

Jean posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aurait voulu l'en empêcher mais il avait à peine la force de survivre, qu'il se résigna totalement à le repousser. Il ne bougeait plus, ne ressentait plus. « Je suis où déjà ? »… Lorsque Jean retira ses lèvres, Eren ouvrit grand les yeux en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air.

-Maintenant Eren, dis-moi que tu veux de moi.

-Je ne veux pas de toi J.. !

Il sentit une de ses côtes se briser sous le coup qu'il n'avait même pas vu. Eren hurla de douleur et se laissa pleurer sans retenu. Peut importe la manière dont il agissait, Eren ne voudra pas de lui, jamais !

-Oh, moi qui comptais être doux par amour, raté.

Il retira le t-shirt de son soumis, prêt à l'emploi, qui n'arrivait même plus à se débattre. Il lui marqua le cou brutalement sous les pleurs de celui-ci.

-Non…non… non…

-Ferme là.

-NAN ! Cria Eren avec furie.

Jeans mordit impétueusement son téton dans le but de le faire taire, ce qui marcha, et de lui faire mal. Il voulait que pour la dernière fois où il pourrait le toucher, Eren ne l'oublie jamais. Qu'il le marque pour toujours, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais avoir de relation sans crainte, qu'il ne puisse jamais ressentir de plaisir, c'était ce que Jean désirait. Il n'avait pas voulu de lui ? Très bien, alors il ne voudra de personne. Il se montrera tellement prude qu'il aura même peur de sortir de chez lui. Il souhaitait inspirer la crainte dans la vie entière de son jouet. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à le mordre, à le marquer, à le faire saigner, il remarqua qu'Eren ne réagissait plus. Il se contentait de pleurer. Énervé, il retira sans prévenir, le pantalon de ce dernier qui se mit à se débattre en l'insultant avec un peu plus de force, mais un puissant coup de coude dans le thorax le fit taire. Jean retira alors le caleçon de ce dernier et enfonça deux doigts en lui après lui avoir remonter légèrement son bassin. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, en écartant ses doigts au maximum pour lui faire mal. Eren tremblait et continuait de pleurer, mais il retenait tous ces gémissements de douleur, pourtant extrême, pour ne pas faire plaisir à ce sadique. Mais lorsque Jean inséra un troisième doigt, il hurla.

-Arrête, arrête, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir… dit-il ensuite d'une voix meurtrie.

-Roh, laisse toi faire et … frôle la vie.

Eren, qui serait normalement ravi de cette référence à l'un de ses films favoris, foudroya Jean du regard comme s'il comptait le tuer. Celui-ci ricana et lui dit doucement :

-Qu'il est mignon ton regard Eren, c'est nouveau ça ? Ça vient de ton petit prof autoritaire ?

Il serra la mâchoire voulant lui trancher la gorge. Il se faisait violer avec plus de douleur que jamais, il se faisait frapper avec plus de douleur que jamais, il voulait mourir. Jean enleva ses doigts et ouvrit sa braguette, lentement, assez lentement pour qu'Eren appréhende avec de plus en plus de supplice ce qui allait lui arriver. Jean le regardait dans les yeux avec sadisme. Il voulait mourir. Il vit que ce dernier avait enlevé son pantalon et qu'il commençait à faire glisser son boxer. Il ne dit rien, mais voulu mourir encore plus intensément. Jean, maintenant débarrassé de ses vêtements se plaça à l'entrée d'Eren qui se crispa. Il ferma les yeux pendant que son visage affichait une expression de dégoût. En voyant cela Jean prit sa tête d'une main et l'obligea à le regarder :

-Eren… personne ne va venir te sauver. Cette fois sera la pire fois de ta vie. Je vais te défoncer, te détruire de l'intérieur. Je n'hésiterai pas à t'étrangler, à te frapper pour t'entendre gémir. Je veux te graver, je veux ne pas que tu m'oublies. Alors regarde-moi et sache que tu ne pourras jamais avoir une vie normale à cause de moi. T'as accepté de te vendre Eren. T'as choisi d'être réduit à une pauvre chienne, alors ferme ta gueule et comprend que tout cela est de ta faute. Ton prof ne viendra pas, et personne d'autre n'en a rien à foutre de ta gueule.

-Je t'en… !

Il fut coupé par un coup violent de butoir de la part de Jean. Il se sentit écarteler, il se sentit mourir. Il tremblait sans pouvoir ajouter un mot. Un filet de sang coulait de ses fesses. Il savait qu'il pouvait encore se détendre, accepter et attendre comme il savait si bien le faire, mais il ne voulait plus. Il en avait marre, il préférait mourir plutôt que d'accepter ça encore une fois ! À chaque coup que donnait Jean, Eren se crispait automatiquement par douleur. Il voulait mourir. Mourir. Maintenant, si il y avait eu un flingue à porté de main, Eren n'aurait même pas hésité à tirer. Mais sur qui ? Finalement, qui détestait-il le plus ? « Je suis une merde » était tout ce qu'il arrivait à penser. Il commençait à contrôler la douleur sans se détendre en se perdant dans ses pensées quand soudain une claque vînt l'en sortir.

-Gémis !

-Nan… prononça-t-il avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Il était souillé, il avait au moins une côte de brisée, peut-être deux, il était couvert de bleu, il voyait flou. La force qui lui lacérait les poignées, le tenait si fort qu'il ne sentait plus ses mains. Cette présence en lui le dégoûtait autant qu'elle le détruisait de douleur. Il avait la sensation de se faire enculer avec du gros sel et il commençait à sentir son âme quitter son corps tant la douleur se fit insupportable. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Ça se terminera bien à un moment.

-Mais tu vas gémir merde !

Il ne répondit pas et continua de penser pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mais Jean attrapa sa chienne par les cheveux et lui releva doucement la tête avant de lui fracasser contre le sol. Eren crût perdre connaissance et sous le coup de la surprise, mais surtout de la douleur, émit, malgré lui, un gémissement très prononcé. Jean sourit. En continuant ses coups de butoir en lui, il vînt mordre brutalement son soumis dans le cou jusqu'à le faire saigner. Il lécha doucement son sang et ses larmes avec un sourire satisfait. Quelques minutes après, il jouit dans son jouet en lui appuyant sur la joue pour plonger violemment la moitié de son visage dans la terre. Après un grognement de plaisir, il s'enleva de lui, se rhabilla avant de lui dire doucement :

-Et dit à ton prof de pas s'inquiéter. Remercie-le, c'est bien la dernière fois que je te touche.

Il lui lança un grand sourire rempli de mépris et partit laissant Eren seul, nu dans la terre, sale et blessé. Il voulait mourir. Il remit seulement son caleçon qui n'avait pas été complètement enlevé et se relâcha totalement sur le sol. « Tuez-moi, tuez-moi maintenant ! ». Sa sœur l'avait abandonné pour ses études de sport. Son meilleur ami l'avait abandonné pour un grand lycée d'excellence. Ses parents étaient lâchement morts, le laissant seul dans ce monde d'une cruauté énorme et destructrice. Sa sœur avait toujours été les bras, Armin avait toujours été le cerveau, lui le protégé avec des rêves stupides irréalisables et surtout complètement flous et fous. Maintenant il n'avait ni protection ni conseil. « Je veux simplement mourir » pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, « peu importe la suite ma vie, celle-ci est finie. »

* * *

 _Je suis tellement désolé de lui avoir fait subir ça, dis Eren, tu me pardonne ?_

 _Eren : ..._

 _Moi : ?_

 _Eren : Je vais t'enculer avec du gros sel._

 _Rho, vous voyez, il m'en veut pas du tout, bonne journée, et ne m'en voulez pas trop vous non plus._


	7. Levi ?

Bon jour tous le monde déjà y'a beaucoup trop de vue sur cette fic' c'est perturbant en plus un gros merci à ceux qui la suivent et pour les reviews (ouais je sais ça fait plusieurs chapitre mais j'ai jamais pensé à répondre)

Quiet Apocalypse : merci de suivre et j'espère que le reste te plais aussi ^^, nan je n'ai pas de bêta mais je me sens pas spécialement à l'aise avec le concept de bêta je sais pas trop pourquoi, en échange je te promet de faire gaffe à mes fautes ^^

Nekoko 3 : Nan une partouze n'est pas prévue (Eren souffre déjà beaucoup ^^) x) et ne t'inquiète pas je vais expliquer plus en détaille pour Mikasa et Armin et peut être les faire apparaître un jour ^^ J'essaie d'y aller doucement dans la relation entre Eren et Rivaille/Levi mais je veux pas trop m'étaler non plus. Désolé pour les fautes, je vais vraiment mieux me relire, c'est vrai qu'en relisant certains trucs j'ai vu des fautes énorme ^^ Et merci beaucoup de lire :)

* * *

Chap 7 : (POV externe)

Rivaille resta planté dans son bureau dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ça devenait n'importe quoi, il ressentait une intense excitation qui lui faisait frémir l'échine à chaque fois que ce gosse le regardait. Et le pire c'était que ce gamin arrogant ne semblait même pas gêné lorsqu'il passait le cours entier à le reluquer. Il venait de le rejeter par peur de ne pas tenir. C'était stupide, il n'était pas une bête affamée qui se jette sur chaque occasion, mais il avait peur et surtout Rivaille culpabilisait énormément. Il fantasmait de punir ce gosse arrogant qui se jouait de lui. Il voulait le plaquer sur une table en le torturant de plaisir. Il voulait l'entendre gémir son nom avec plus de respect, avec plus d'admiration, il voulait quelque chose d'un peu bestial et sauvage. Alors que ce gamin s'était fait violer, bien sûr il n'était pas stupide et comprenait bien que les fantasmes n'avaient rien de semblable à une réalité. C'était un jeu entre personnes consentantes, mais même en sachant cela ses pensées le dégoûtaient. Il se sentait horrible alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, il soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Il vit Eren marcher doucement vers les toilettes. « Que va-t-il faire ? » pensa-t-il avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. « Quelle importance ? Merde ! », une image lui vînt alors à l'esprit : Eren se plaquant aux parois des toilettes, une main se caressant le torse et l'autre se glissant dans son pantalon. Rivaille se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il était irrécupérable, ce gamin le rendait fou. Il décida alors de fermer les rideaux pour ne rien s'imaginer d'autre. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se rassit avec épuisement, est-ce que cela lui demandait autant de force de se déplacer ? Il jeta un œil à son entre-jambe qui laissait apparaître une bosse, il rougit doucement. Insupportable. Il voulait arrêter de penser à lui mais il n'y arrivait pas. Putain 4 jours ! Cela ne faisait que 4 jours qu'il le connaissait et le verbe connaître était bien trop fort. Il se leva avec une sensation désagréable et fit quelques pas vers la porte qu'il verrouilla. Qu'allait-il faire ? Peu lui importait à ce moment. N'ayant même pas le courage de retourner sur son fauteuil, il s'allongea sur les bureaux de ses élèves, la première rangée. Il était en partie sur le bureau d'Eren. Il défit son bouton et sa braguette avant de passer une main dans son sous-vêtement en gémissant :

-E-Eren…

Il avait honte mais il ne put se résoudre à arrêter. Il baissa donc son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'à ses genoux en empoignant son érection d'une main. Avec l'autre il remonta sa chemise au-dessus de son torse sans prendre le temps de la déboutonner. Il entreprit des vas et vient avec sa main droite et son bassin, qu'il bougeait en rythme. Tout en gémissant doucement le nom de... de son élève merde ! Ils avaient plus de 10 ans d'égard, ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant Rivaille ne se contrôlait plus en pensant à lui. Sa main gauche caressait son torse en s'attardant sur ses tétons pendant que lui continuait de gémir de plaisir en répétant le nom de ce gosse. Il était ridicule, mais sur le coup il s'en foutait, il ne faisait que s'abandonner en espérant que personne ne l'entende et surtout que rien ne viendrait le déranger. Il jouit quelques minutes plus tard dans sa main en n'en mettant légèrement sur les tables. En regardant sa main tachée de liquide blanchâtre, il fut pris d'une violente envie de frapper quelque chose. Cette situation devenait du n'importe quoi. Comment pouvait-il en arriver là ? Réduit à ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions sexuelles dirigées sur un gosse. Il se rhabilla correctement, prit les produit ménagers qu'il gardait dans le placard et astiqua les tables plusieurs minutes pour faire disparaître toutes traces de ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais en enlevant ses gants plastifiés il se rendit compte que ses doigts collaient encore. Il grogna d'énervement et sortit ses petites lingettes désinfectantes et nettoyantes qu'il se passa sur les mains. Il avait envie d'une douche. Il soupira en constatant à quel point il s'était laissé envoûter et ouvrit les rideaux. Personne dehors, les élèves étaient, soit sorti, soit en cours. « Eren Jäger, t'es cruellement magnifique, gamin. » se dit-il avant de sortir de sa salle, ayant, lui aussi, fini ses cours de la journée. Alors qu'il commençait à sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement, il aperçu à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui Jean qui montait dans un bus, il se figea. Où était Eren ? Merde ! Où était Eren ?!

Eren ouvrit les yeux doucement. « Que s'est-il passé ? » s'interrogeait-il.

-Je suis désolé.

Eren tourna légèrement la tête et vit son professeur avec un mélange de rage et de panique dans le regard. Il n'y avait jamais vu tant d'émotion. Eren voulut lui répondre mais il sentit de la douleur partout, il se crispa et soudain tout lui revînt en mémoire. Les toilettes, les coups, le viol. Il écarquilla les yeux, il était couvert de marques, de bleus, de traces de morsures ou de coups. Il était sale, il était laid et presque nu dans la terre. Au bout d'un certain moment il articula sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

-Ne me regardez pas Monsieur…

Rivaille ne pouvait défaire son regard de lui tant ce qu'il voyait était horrible. Eren se répéta alors :

-S'il vous plait, Monsieur, ne me regardez pas… articula-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Il voulut alors placer son bras devant ses yeux mais bouger lui procurait une immense douleur. Ne pouvant supporter l'idée de le voir comme ça, Rivaille posa doucement une main sur sa joue, ce qui le fit sursauter, et le regarda avec une énorme tristesse qu'il ne put empêcher, puis il murmura :

-Ne bouge pas Jäger, reste calme, dis-moi où tu as mal et … je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Rivaille.

Face à ses mots, Eren réussit à se détendre un peu et montra un bout de sourire à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

-Vous êtes un menteur Rivaille, vous avez dit ne pas vous souvenir...

-Je sais Jäger, mais ça n'est pas le moment, répondit ce dernier qui se calma lui aussi, pour ne se préoccuper que d'Eren, en essayant d'oublier complètement la rage qui lui tambourinait encore la poitrine, il faut te soigner et …

Ses yeux parcoururent le corps battu de son élève en essayant de ne pas crier de frustration. Il avait tant rêver de le voir dévêtu mais pas de cette manière. C'était insupportable de le voir dans cet état. Une brise de vent vînt le rafraîchir et réussit à le calmer encore un peu plus, mais Eren murmura alors, avec la tête tournée sur le côté, comme pour oublier qu'il était presque nu :

-J'ai froid…

Sa peau entière frissonnait sous les doux souffles du vent. Autour de lui traînaient tous ses vêtements dans la terre. Rivaille prit le pantalon qui était toujours en bon état et le secoua pour enlever la terre. Il se retourna vers le plus jeune qui semblait à peine en vie et lui demanda :

-Tu peux bouger ?

Eren essaya mais il gémit de douleur en bougeant légèrement son bassin, ce qui pinça le cœur du plus vieux qui l'observait. Il se mit à genoux à côté de lui avec le pantalon, un air se voulant rassurant sur le visage, mais Eren ne comprenait pas, alors il lui dit doucement :

-Je vais t'aider mais ça risque de faire un peu mal tout de même, si ça ne va pas dis-le moi.

Eren rougit et haussa la tête. « Pourquoi je rougis alors que je viens de me … ? ». Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il décida donc de ne se concentrer que sur les yeux envoûtants de son professeur, il ne devait penser à rien d'autre. Rivaille passa doucement les jambes du plus jeune dans le pantalon en évitant de trop le regarder, comprenant qu'il se sentait très mal et bien trop exposé. En arrivant à ses fesses, il se dit que, même s'il serait plus pratique de lui enfiler de face, c'était une mauvaise idée de se placer entre ses jambes. Il se plaça donc à côté de ses hanches et passa une main sous le dos d'Eren qui trembla lorsqu'il le souleva. Après avoir reboutonné le pantalon, Rivaille demanda d'une petite voix étrangement calme :

-Ça va ?

Eren le fixa quelques secondes avant de se remettre à éclater en sanglots :

-NAN ! Cria-t-il, Bien sûr que nan ! J'ai affreusement mal, je suis sale et j'ai envie de mourir !

Rivaille ne le laissa pas continuer, lui releva doucement la tête, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça. Eren continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes avec la tête nichée dans la nuque de son professeur. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, le temps n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour les deux hommes qui s'enlaçaient avec tristesse et rage. Après avoir laissé ce gosse se calmer, Rivaille lui souffla doucement sur l'oreille et lui murmura doucement :

-Oi gamin, je t'interdis de mourir. C'est bien trop rare de trouver quelqu'un qui sache reconnaître du bleu perdu dans du gris.

Eren sourit sur la peau du plus âgé.

-Vous êtes vraiment un menteur Rivaille.

-Oui. Répondit-il en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Vous vous rappelez de quoi d'autre de notre discussion d'hier ?

-C'est pas le moment Eren. Enfile d'abord quelque chose, tu vas attraper froid.

-Mais il a déchi…

Eren arrêta de parler lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Rivaille passer sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier lui reposa doucement la tête sur le sol avant de prendre son sac et fouiller à l'intérieur, il attrapa ce qu'il désirait et déclara :

-Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi. On me l'a offert pour se moquer mais il vient de quelqu'un qui me tenait à cœur donc je le garde, expliqua-t-il en tendant un sweat-shirt taille XXL avec un chaton qui ressemblait étrangement à son prof à moitié endormi dessiné dessus.

Eren se mit à rire doucement face à cela si bien que Rivaille fut quelque peu vexé. Il l'aida à l'enfiler et redressa doucement son élève pour qu'il prenne appui contre un arbre.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Maintenant on attend, j'ai déjà envoyé un texto à une amie qui saura te soigner correctement.

-Merci Rivaille.

Ce dernier mot le fit frémir de toute part. C'était impressionnant de voir la manière dont de simple parole pouvait agir sur lui. Lorsqu' Eren trouva une position un peu moins douloureuse contre cet arbre, Rivaille s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il alors sous les yeux interloqués du plus jeune, hier je suis allé voir Jean et je lui ai dit de…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase en sentant une douce main sur sa joue et en voyant l'effort que cela demandait au plus jeune.

-Merci, il m'a dit que, grâce à vous, il ne me toucherait plus jamais. Je m'en fous de ce que vous avez fait mais merci.

Le bleu surpassa le gris dans son regard en entendant cette phrase. Rivaille se sentait mal, très mal. S'il avait regardé un peu plus longtemps par la fenêtre, s'il n'avait pas… « Merde, pendant que je prenais du bon temps, ce gamin était là, en train de se faire violer par cet enculé... » réalisa-t-il alors. Il avait l'impression d'être coupable, l'impression d'être une ordure. Et en regardant encore les tremblements de douleur, de peurs et de traumatismes de son élève il eut envie de tuer, de frapper, de détruire. Il souffla mais l'envie ne passait pas. Soudain il sentit qu'Eren venait de poser sa tête sur son épaule, il fut surpris et voulu lui répondre mais le plus jeune s'était endormi.

-Bonne nuit Eren… murmura-t-il sans que personne ne l'entende avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit une femme qu'il savait connaître. Il la scruta quelques instants, son sourire presque flippant, ses petites lunettes, ses cheveux attachés en pagaille, il la connaissait.

-Mme Zoey ? Demanda Eren très surprit.

-Rhooo, Han-ji ! Râla cette dernière. Appelez-moi Hanji ! Reprit-elle comme si elle s'adressait au ciel.

-Arrête de crier binoclarde.

Eren se rendit compte alors de la présence de Rivaille, assit sur un petit fauteuil non loin de son, heuuu disons son lit ou son brancard. Il était allongé sur un matelas élevé à moitié déchiré dans une petite salle à l'odeur de souffre. Il avait la certitude d'être en souterrain mais ça ne l'aidait pas forcément à comprendre la situation.

-Je suis où et que fait Mme Zoey ici ?

-Hanji !

-L'hôpital t'aurait bombarder de questions chiantes et j'aime pas les hôpitaux. Avant d'être une pseudo prof d'anglais, Hanji était plus ou moins un médecin. Expliqua Rivaille à son élève qui ne fut que plus embrouillé.

-Plus ou moins ?

-Rhooo, mais il dit ça juste parce que j'ai pas de diplôme, mais t'as plus mal là, hein, hein ?

Eren ne comprenait plus rien et il se contenta de répondre :

-Nan, mais je me sens flotté.

-Flotté ? Demanda Rivaille en foudroyant la brunette du regard.

-Oui, c'est un peu étrange mais agréable.

-Ah oui… bah tu vois Levi, c'est que… tu vas rire, j'avais plus assez d'anti-douleur et pas assez puissant. J'allais pas laisser ce pauvre Eren tremblotant, du coup j'ai fait à l'ancienne.

-À l'ancienne ?

-Un peu d'herbe et on plane juste assez !

Le coup partit tout seul, il fut bref mais efficace.

-Aie ! Merde mais Levi, t'es pas gentil, Leviiii !

-Hanji. Dit fermement Rivaile en l'interrogeant très légèrement du regard, en sachant qu'Hanji comprenait parfaitement son langage visuel.

-Oui mon petit Levi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui attrapa la mâchoire et lui demanda d'un ton sec :

-T'en as pris ?

-Rhoo pas grand-chose juste un peu de…

Un second coup repartit tout seul, bref, mais encore plus efficace.

-Désolée Levi, je sais que je dois pas prendre ce qui est destiné à mes patients.

Eren, qui ne comprenait rien à la scène, ni à cette sensation de léger ralenti et de flottement, demanda :

-Levi ? D'un air très intrigué.

Rivaille frémit en entendant ce nom là sortir de la bouche du gamin.

-Ah oui, son nom c'est un bordel, plus personne ne sait comment l'appeler à cause de toutes les déformations de prononciation. N'est ce pas Levi Rivaille Heichou Ackerman ?

-Démerdez-vous. Répondit alors Levi Rivaille Heichou Ackerman.

-On est où ? Demanda le blessé.

-Dans mon sous-sol petit Eren. Par contre c'est pas vraiment très légal tout ça donc tu vas pas pouvoir rester là. Je suppose que Levi se fera une joie de te prendre chez lui, dit-elle avec des petits mouvements de sourcils. Cependant faut faire gaffe, continua-t-elle, niveau activité physique mieux vaut ne pas forcer trop, si c'est juste un peu ça va hein, tu peux enlever le corset de temps en temps mais pas plus d'une heure donc… faites gaffe quoi.

Les joues d'Eren étaient devenues cramoisies sous ces paroles, « elle sous-entend quoi ? » se demandait innocemment Eren.

-Mais t'inquiète, notre petit Levi peut être très doux et ..

Un autre coup, bref mais tellement efficace, qu'Eren se demanda comment la jeune femme pouvait encore sourire, et en effet un large sourire éclatait sur sa face avant de déclarer :

-Je déconne, t'es pas si petit !

-Ouvre-la encore sans autorisation et je te fais bouffer tes dents.

-…

-Bien, est-ce qu'il peut marcher ?

-Oui mais faut l'aider un peu.

Sur ce, Rivaille s'approcha de son élève, lui prit la main et la posa sur son épaule avant de l'aider à s'asseoir puis à se lever.

-J'espère que t'as pas essayé de le transformer pendant mon absence.

-Juste une petite expérience titanesque !

-Pardon ?

-Je blague mon p.. Levi.

-Ouais, et je serais absent demain.

Sur cette phrase, il sortit avec Eren appuyé sur lui. Voyant que son bras droit avait l'air de lui faire mal en touchant sur sa côte cassée, il le passa dans son dos et autour de sa taille. Le gamin rougit alors mais ne se plaignit pas, étant suffisamment embêté par le fait de monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la surface. « Je protégerais ce gosse » se dit-il alors avant d'atteindre sa voiture et de l'aider à s'y installer.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et laissé une review si vous avez un truc à dire ^^


	8. Un regard dans le miroir

Hey, bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'ai mis légèrement plus de temps que d'habitude pour ce chapitre car j'en avais perdu la moitié et que j'avais vraiment la flemme de la refaire, bref, on s'en fout c'est pas important ^^

KawaiEren467 : Merci beaucoup ! J'avais un peu peur de faire des persos trop OOC mais contente que ça te plaise ^^

Guest : merci, désolé pour les fautes, j'essaye vraiment d'y faire attention mais je suis un peu flemmarde ^^

Mia : Pas besoin de supplier, elle est là ^^ Et je m'en veux un peu pour Eren, allez, on va faire en sorte qu'il est pas trop de problèmes... enfin, on va essayer... ^^ Merci de lire :)

planetmoon : Bravo ! Tu as invoqué suite ! x) Contente de voir que tu souhaite lire cette fic'

* * *

L'appartement de Rivaille était banal, l'immeuble était banal, sa voiture était banale. Tout ressemblait à ce qu'aurait eu un homme banal et pourtant Rivaille ne l'était pas. Les murs n'avaient pas de déco particulière, les meuble n'avaient aucune individualité et devaient être compris avec l'appart'.

-J'ai qu'un lit.

-Hein ? Répondit Eren, surpris par ce que son professeur venait de dire il se mit à rougir.

Rivaille qui le fixait eu une légère teinte rosée sur les joues en comprenant l'ambiguïté de sa phrase, il se reprit :

-Vu que tu es pas en état prend le et je me tape le canapé.

-Vous êtes donc objectophile ? Demanda le gamin tout sourire.

« Il me fait une blague ? » pensa Rivaille avant de répondre un peu perdu :

-Non.

-Un forniphile qui se refoule sur un vrai meuble alors ? Dit le plus jeune en agrandissant encore son sourire.

-Oi gamin, pour 15 piges t'as un vocabulaire assez étrange.

-Que voulez-vous, je suis calé sur certaines choses, même pas très commode.

Il avait un regard légèrement triste malgré son immense sourire, Rivaille aurait aimé qu'il parle de cul pour se marrer pas pour essayer de cacher la frustration qu'il avait avec, mais ne voulant pas attrister le gosse encore plus il voulut se plonger dans le jeu :

-C'est vrai que j'ai rien contre le bondage.

Eren ne comprit pas tout de suite, les mots de son professeur ressemblaient bien à une blague pour répondre à son jeu mais son ton est son regard de glace étaient tellement serieux qu'il hésita tout de même, est ce que Rivaille faisait de l'humour ?

-Heuu, je-je, ok…

-Tch' le problème des sales gosses c'est qu'ils sont obligé d'être explicite pour plaisanter. La subtilité morveux.

C'était donc bien une blague.

-… bon sinon c'est quelle pièce votre chambre ? Demanda Eren en tentant vaguement de faire passer la gêne.

-Là, répondit-il en montrant une porte avec le menton, mais … elle est légèrement différente du reste de l'appart.

-Vous y caché vos lanière en cuir ? Dit le plus jeune d'un air malicieux trouvant ce jeu très amusant.

Rivaille émit un micro-sourire qu'Eren réussit à peine à discerner avant de déclarer :

-Ne fouille pas trop gamin, c'est pas de ton âge.

-Vous me tentez aussi ! Répondit joyeusement le gosse.

Cette fois-ci Rivaille le trouvait plus sincère, ça avait vraiment l'air de le faire marrer, « à 15 balais c'est normal de déconner sur le cul » se dit-il alors, mais il ne savait pas très bien comment Eren se positionnait par rapport au sexe après ce qu'il avait vécu, « mieux ne pas en parler maintenant » se dit-il alors…. « Comment il se positionne par rapport au sexe ? », sans que ça ne soit visible Rivaille se mit à imaginer Eren dans différente position et s'en voulant vraiment de penser à cela, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil indiscret à Eren et en réalisant à quel point son corps devait être traumatisé il se maudit de pouvoir avoir ce genre d'image dans la tête. Une voix le sortit de ses pensés :

-Y'a quoi de si différent dans votre chambre, elle n'est pas d'une aussi grande banalité ?

-Si on veut. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Et en effet, la chambre de Rivaille n'avait rien avoir avec le reste de l'appartement, Eren écarquilla grand les yeux en y entrant, la pièce n'était pas particulièrement grande, plutôt étroite même, tout aussi rangé, propre et soigné que les autres mais celle-ci avait la particularité de contenir un nombre incroyable de choses et de révéler ce que devait vraiment être la personnalité de Rivaille, il fut d'abords surpris par la penderie ainsi que la pile de linge soigneusement pliée sur le lit fait, des vestons de jeans à moitié déchirés, des jeans dans le même état, des t-shirt imprimé montrant divers groupe ou divers signe sur un fond noir ou rouge, des chemise à carreau rouge et noir d'un air un peu vieillot, des vestes noir sobre ou légèrement clouté et une paire de gants semi cuir s'arrêtant aux première phalange qui était gracieusement posé par dessus la pile. Juste à côté de la porte il y avait un bureau avec deux ordinateur, un fixe et un portable, décoré d'étiquettes de choses qui lui étaient inconnue, à côté se trouvait quelques bouquins de société ainsi que de science, une grande pile de feuille noir d'écriture comme s'il s'agissait d'un manuscrit et au-dessus, sur le rebords de la fenêtre, était placé une petite dizaine de bouteilles de divers alcool toutes entamé rangé par taille. L'étagère à droite du bureau contenait des livres, des mangas et DVD surement rangé dans un ordre très précis, en y jetant un coup d'œil Eren reconnut certains titres tel que Gunnm ou Ghost in the shell et se doutait au nom du reste que Rivaille était un fan de cyberpunk et de dark-fantaisie, un petit coin de l'étagère servait à ranger quelques bijoux tels de sobres pendentifs ou des chaines fine, quelques bracelets noir clouté, des boucles d'oreilles comme de petits anneaux ou de simple boules et, des piercings ?! Rivaille avait des piercings ?! face à toute ces découverte il ne put s'arrêter d'analyser chaque recoin de cette chambre se souciant nullement de l'agacement gêné de son professeur, il pouffa involontairement.

-Pourquoi tu te marre sale gosse ?

-Je ne vous imaginais pas heuu, comment dire…

-On ne m'imagine pas vraiment. Répondit Rivaille assez froidement, légèrement vexé par la réaction du plus jeune face à tout cela.

Eren continuait de laisser son regard se rependre dans toute la pièce, au mur certains tableaux et posters étaient accrochés mais avec tant de soin et de précision qu'il se demanda si Rivaille n'avait pas calculé l'endroit exact où ils seraient mis par rapport à l'architecture de la salle, il posa une main sur le lit entièrement noir de l'adulte et s'assit dessus avant de répondre :

-Est ce que vous êtes un profs de mathématique punk-rock, à moitié otaku, écrivain, et légèrement alcoolique ?

-Bah, la liste est un peu plus longue morveux.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore trouvé votre collection de yaoi, dit le plus jeune tout sourire encore une fois ce qui ravit invisiblement Rivaille.

-Pourquoi de yaoi ? Répondit ce dernier avec étonnement.

Pourquoi ce gamin pensait qu'il était gay, enfin plutôt comment ce gamin savait qu'il était gay ?

-Donc vous ne vous rappelez pas m'avoir dit que vous êtes gay ? Faudrait calmer l'alcool répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'adulte se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de soupirer et de soucouer la tête, en effet, même s'il avait l'image en tête de lui déclarant subitement qu'il était gay, il pensait réellement que ça, ça venait des scène qu'il avait fantasmé. Attendez, mais comment avait réagis Eren alors ? Il se reprit et continua sur un autre sujet :

-Bon sale gosse, tu peux réussir à te laver toute seul ? Vu qu't'arrive à peu près à marcher.

-Je-je ne sais pas répondit Eren écarlate,

« comment ça me lavait tout seul ? Si je n'y arrive pas ça veut dire qu'il me propose de ... »pensa-t-il.

-Bon c'est pas grave, Hanji dit qu'elle t'as nettoyé mais ça me semble louche, tu te doucheras demain mais ça me fais chier de devoir laver les draps encore une fois, reste ici, repose-toi deux secondes je vais préparer à bouffer et souviens-toi : touche à quelques chose et t'es mort.

La porte se referma laissant le plus jeune dans cette pièce nouvelle et si énigmatique pour lui, « c'est vraiment la chambre d'un prof ça ? » Nan, la véritable question se reformula dans sa tête « C'est vraiment un prof ça ? » se demanda-t-il alors en soupirant légèrement. Il voulut s'écrouler sur le lit et se fourrer dans les draps mais il évita en comprenant que son prof' était un maniaque, il retira donc ses chaussure pour les déposer le plus soigneusement possible à côté du lit et il s'allongea simplement sur le lit fait en évitant de bouger la pile de linge plié qui se trouvait près de lui.

Rivaille ouvrit l'eau dans le pommeau de sa petite douche de sa petite salle de bains terne, il émit un long soupire en sentant la sensation agréable de l'eau chaude lui tomber sur la tête, avant de dégouliner dans son coup et de parcourir tout son corps pour retomber sur le sol. Il détestait sa vie de plus en plus, il avait haït son enfance absurde et abusé de problèmes, il avait le passé d'un héro dans un roman déprimant, était-ce pour cela qu'il aimait tant écrire ? Et maintenant il haïssait sa vie qu'il avait voulu plus rangé, dans la norme, mais quel merde ennuyeuse ! Même tous ce qu'il restait de bien et d'amusement à côté semblaient s'évaporer en permanence. Il se cogna doucement la tête contre les parois de la douche et dans un petit soupir qui le fit revenir à la pensée qui l'obsédait, il se dit tout haut :

-Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'un pauvre gosse…

En soit, sa phrase n'était pas exact, il voulait bien et il n'avait aucun problème avec la différence d'âge, le fait que ça soit son élève ou avec une autre morale à la con et d'ailleurs il était clairement entrain de tomber amoureux, qu'il le veuille ou non c'était la même chose, le fond de sa pensé serrait plus exactement ''je ne veux pas gâcher la vie de ce pauvre gosse''. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla et réchauffa des pâtes au micron-ondes avant de les disposer dans deux assiettes sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, il appela Eren mais celui-ci ne répondit pas alors il fit claquer sa langue sur son palé en comprenant qu'il devait s'être endormie. En entrant dans la pièce il le vit paisiblement allongé sur son lit, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de déranger quelque chose par peur de ses remarques, était-il si manique ?

-Oi, réveil-toi si tu veux bouffer un truc.

-Hum…

-ts' gamin bouge de là.

-mouais… répondit vaguement celui-ci.

Rivaille lui fit une pichenette plutôt brutale.

-Aie ! S'exclama Eren en se réveillant réellement, mais je dormait pas de toute façons !

-J'te crois morveux, allez bouge.

Eren peina légèrement à se remettre debout mais finit par se redresser à peu près convenablement avec l'aide de Rivaille pour marcher jusqu'à la cuisine. Le repas fut vide, tant dans son contenue que dans la conversation (ou la non-conversation), non pas qu'ils cherchaient à éviter de parler mais ils n'avaient simplement rien à dire, la situation était un peu étrange pour les deux. D'un côté Eren se refusait catégoriquement de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après midi, il ne souhaitait que laisser passer le temps en oubliant jours après jours cette douleur insupportable, de l'autre côté Rivaille ne voulait pas troublé le gamin en en parlant mais il ne voulait pas qu'Eren se force à oublier ou nie ce qu'il c'était passé car ça serait le meilleure moyens de rester traumatisé, ils restèrent donc dans ce silence confortable quelques longues minutes qui semblèrent reposante avant que la curiosité d'Eren ne se fit trop forte pour y résister :

-Hum Rivaille qu'est ce que vous …

-Levi. Le coupa ce dernier.

-Hein ?

-Rivaille c'est mon nom sur les papier mais je déteste ce ''R'' de Rivaille, je trouve ça laid, donc tu m'appelle Levi.

-Ah oui, ok, Levi.

Rivaille, ou plutôt Levi dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur le gamin aux yeux d'émeraude légèrement rempli de gêne à l'entente de cette réponse, mais bordel qu'est ce qu'il était chou ce gosse !

-Tu voulais quoi Jaeger ?

-Oh, je-je sais plus…

-Ts' t'es encore dans les vapes gamin ? Demanda Levi en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je crois pas..

-Au fait, continua le plus âgé en se levant pour prendre quelque chose sur le plan de cuisine, avale ça, reprit-il, Hanji m'assure que c'est des vrais médocs mais si t'as l'impression que c'est autre chose dit le moi, on sait jamais.

Eren regarda la plaquette de cachets qui se trouvait devant lui avant de reposer son regard sur son professeur.

-Autre chose ? Vous parlez d'elle comme d'une scientifique cinglée.

-Bah si tu te transforme pendant ton sommeil, t'aura ta réponse.

Décidément, voir son professeur aussi froid faire de l'humour était vraiment étrange mais très amusant pour le plus jeune.

-Ah ouais trop cool ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un neko boy ! Répondit le gamin riant de bon cœur. C'est quoi ce regard froid ? Continua-t-il, ça ne vous plairait pas ?

Levi leva les yeux une nouvelle fois au ciel avant de répondre :

-T'es tordu gamin.

Le pire ? C'était que si, ça lui aurait plu, rien qu'imaginer un Eren avec deux oreilles félines lui retournait tout les sens, « Oi, si ce gosse continue de blaguer la dessus je prendrais ça pour de la provocation. » pensa-t-il en se retenant de dévorer son élève du regard. Il avait quelques bleus sur le visages mais rien qui semblait l'empêcher de sourire, soudain Levi se demanda si Eren avait prit le temps de regarder à quoi ressembler son visage depuis qu'il était rentré.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda ce dernier en surprenant Levi entrain de froncer les sourcils en lui jettant de rapide regards.

-Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir depuis cette aprem ?

Le visage du plus jeune perdit soudainement de son éclat avant de demander d'un ton déprimé :

-J'ai l'air si horrible que ça ?

Levi prit les deux assiettes vides et les déposa dans l'évier avant de se plonger dans l'émeraude larmoyant d'Eren pour lui répondre doucement :

-Juste un peu moins beau que d'habitude, allez va dormir, demain tu fais le ménage.

« Beau ? » se répéta Eren en se dirigeant douloureusement vers la salle de bain. « Il vient de me complimenter sur mon physique ? Il vient de dire que j'étais moins beau que d'habitude, et que donc d'habitude j'étais beau ? Nan. Nan, c'est plus beau comme une échelle de mesure, genre je suis moins beau que je ne le suis d'habitude mais si je suis pas très beau, genre on va dire sur l'échelle de la beauté, bah je suis juste moins beau que pas très beau et du coup je suis pas particulièrement beau d'habitude. », et il continua de se torturer l'esprit avant d'arriver devant le miroir. Oh. « je vois... ». Son œil droit était légèrement gonflé et une teinte mélangé entre le bleu et le rouge l'encerclait, il avait une trace bleu sur la gauche du front, sa pommette droite était violette, sa lèvre inférieur était faiblement gonflé et le reste de la partie gauche de son visage était parsemé de petite griffures, « moins beau est une douce façon de simplement dire plus moche » se dit-il alors. Il commença à retiré le sweat de Levi qu'il portait encore et vit alors que son torse était méconnaissable, bouffé de bleu, de traces, de suçons, en enlevant ce qu'appelait Hanji un corset mais qui semblait plus être un gros scratch qui sert pour Eren, il se crispa de douleur, en effet il était bleu voir violet au niveau de sa côte gauche la plus basse. Il se rappela du coup. Il se rappela des coups. Il se rappela des morsures. Il se rappela de la haine. Il se rappela de la douleur. Il se rappela du viol.

Rivaille souffla en voyant qu'il se trouvait seul, il s'effondra sur son vieux canapé inconfortable en essayant d'enlever l'image d'un Eren à moitié chat de son esprit. Est ce que les oreilles chez les felins sont des zones érogènes ? Et la queue ? D'ailleurs la queue, quand on y pense, ça gênerais pas un peu pour certaines positions ? Genre si ça se tort ou quoi, ou si on s'appuie dessus ? Tant de questions qui resteront, pour le plus grand malheur de Levi, sans réponse. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, il était complètement entrain de pêter un plomb à cause de ce gosse, après avoir réussi à calmer sa libido il se leva pour entreprendre d'aller se brosser les dents. Mais devant la porte il entendit un petit crie de tristesse, Eren ?

-Ça va gamin ? Demanda Levi.

-Deux secondes gémit-il une seconde fois.

Levi entra malgré tout. Eren était dans un coin de la salle de bain entrain d'essuyer doucement quelques larmes qui coulait lentenment sur ses joues, il était casiment torse nu, seulement cet espèce de bandage mal mis autour des côtes recouvrait une parti de son ventre. Il était presque entièrement marqué, de son coup à ses épaules, sur son torse, autour de ses tétons et même légèrement sur le bas du ventre.

-Jaeger… murmura le plus agé en se raprochant de son élève.

-Nan… me regardais pas s'il vous plait ! Se débatit celui dans le vide en éclatant en sanglot.

-Jeger écoute, n'oublie jamais ça.

Eren sentit une douce main se posait sur sa tête en entendant son prof'.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il faiblement en arrêtant de bouger.

-Jaeger, tu t'es fait violer.

Face à ces mots, Eren sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, il resta une dizaine de secondes figé, oubliant de respiré, il crut même être mort quelques instants.

-je…

-Écoute gamin, mon but c'est pas de te traumatiser mais tu ne dois pas renier ça, n'oublie pas.

Nan, Eren voulait oublier, oublier la douleur, oublier son dégoût et oublier cette sensation qui lui murmurait ''ton corps ne t'appartient pas'' sans cesse. Il se sentait vide, il se sentait désespérément sale et souillé, il aurait aimé changer de corps, un corps pur, un corps caché, un corps qu'il protégerait, un corps qui ne subira ni attouchements ni même un regard. Oublier, il ne devait pas penser à ce qu'il ressentait, il se devait d'oublier, le temps l'emporta toujours, il fallait simplement attendre de tasser tout ça sous le temps qui se sera écoulé. Oublier, nier, renier, rejeter le moindre souvenir de cela. Eren qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement repoussa violemment Levi et, sans même se soucier de son ton, cria :

-Ta gueule !

L'expression de Levi ne changea pas, mais son ton devînt doux, presque apaisant si on y enlevais cette pointe de tristesse, en prononçant :

-Jaeger…

-Si t'essaye pas de m'enfoncer alors ferme-là merde ! D'ailleurs c'est quoi ton putain de but pour me demander d'y penser ?! T'es un sadique qui prend son pied devant le malheur des autres ?!

Eren vit une main s'approchait dangereusement de lui à grande vitesse, il ferma les yeux s'imaginant recevoir une gifle. Il les ouvrit en sentant que la main lui avait simplement simplement attraper la mâchoire de tel à sorte à ce qu'il soit dans l'obligation de regarder l'adulte.

-Ouais morveux tu t'es fait violer. C'est dégueulasse, répugnant et à vomir. Mais pas toi, c'est pas une honte, ou un truc que tu cache par peur que d'autre le sache, toi gamin t'es pas dégueulasse, t'es pas répugnant et tu donne pas la gerbe, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'es pas fautif, en rien, alors arrête d'essayer de te rejeter comme ça, et commence pas à te forcer à oublier et à te morfondre pour devenir devenir une coquille vide, on dirait un gosse en manque d'affection.

Eren le regardait les yeux perdu dans l'acier bleuté des siens, il se sentait étrangement mieux. C'était les mots parfaits, comme si Levi avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il ressentait, au bout de quelque secondes il bredouilla sans même savoir pourquoi :

-Je m'excuse de vous avoir tutoyer Levi.

-Rho mais bordel gamin, on s'en branle de ça. J'attend juste une affirmation de ta part.

-Laquelle ?

-Sale gosse, promet-moi que tu ne culpabilisera jamais à cause de ça et que ça ne te bloquera à rien dans la vie, t'es victime d'un crime immonde, si on risquait rien, j'aurais surement déjà buté cet enculé qui t'as fait ça, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. L'important gamin, c'est que c'est ta vie, alors fait en sorte que quelqu'un ne te l'ai pas volé, sinon ça serait accepté qu'il est de l'emprise sur toi.

Les yeux de l'adolescent retrouvèrent un éclat de sincérité lorsqu'Eren répondit d'une voix douce en retenant ses larmes :

-merci… je le promet… merci…

Et il se jeta dans ses bras ce qui fit tomber Levi au sol sous la surprise, Eren était écroulé sur lui sans retenir son poids, mais il n'haussa pas le ton en sentant les larmes libératrices du gamin sur son épaules. Lorsque les larmes finirent d'être versé, le plus jeune se redressa, les joues écarlate (le fait d'avoir pleuré ? Le fait d'être de cette manière étendue, sans t-shirt, sur le corps de son professeur?), avant de demander pardon pour ce qu'il venait de faire, Levi sourit, et se contenta de lui ordonnait d'aller se coucher car il ferrait le ménage le lendemain. Le plus jeune acquiesça sans poser plus de questions en comprenant que le ménage devait-être l'une des choses les plus importantes dans la vie de l'adulte, et il partit se coucher dans les draps qui étaient normalement ceux de Levi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute ^^ oh et si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la forniphilie, et bien bienvenue dans le monde fabuleux du sexe ! Posez votre manteau et prenez un cookie :)


	9. le ménage

Eren se réveilla doucement, il se demanda où il était l'espace d'un instant et en regardant autour de lui, il se souvînt du propriétaire de cette pièce à l'ambiance si particulière et agréable. Il enfouit sa tête dans le coussin et respira lentement l'odeur, il enfouit encore un peu plus sa tête en continuant d'inspirer de la sorte mais il abandonna au bouts de quelques minutes, l'odeur de Levi n'était définitivement pas sur ces oreillers, ça sentait le propre, ça sentait le neuf, ça sentait la lessive agréable et douce mais rien de plus. Eren voulait qu'en fermant les yeux, il puisse imaginer le corps de l'adulte à côté de lui, mais… rien à faire, aucune odeur ne pouvait lui faire imaginer de tel scène, rhaa ! Il se surprit alors à se dire qu'il pouvait relier cette odeur de douce propreté à Levi mais il chassa vite cette pensée en comprenant que si un jour il commençait à fantasmer sur des bouteilles de lessives, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il se hissa légèrement pour atteindre son téléphone qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet, 6h47. Bah, il allait tout de même pas allez réveiller Levi et il ne se sentait vraiment pas de replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Il se souvînt soudain de ce qu'il avait voulu lui demander au dîner la veille, son manuscrit, sans se soucier davantage du fait qu'il n'en avait pas l'autorisation, il se leva et prit la pile de feuilles sur le bureau pour se mettre à lire.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'adulte avait un sommeil assez agité.

 _Levi mordait ses petites oreilles félines sous les gémissement du gamin, il passa une main sous ses vêtement. Le déshabilla. Fit glisser sa langue le long de son corps. Mordit les petits boutons de chair roses. Remonta sur les oreilles qu'il mordit avec plus de férocité. Eren lui appartenait. Il descendit doucement entre ses jambe et se mit à le caressait quand tout à coup le félin inversa les rôle et le plaqua contre le sol. Levi ne pouvait plus bouger et il adorait ça. Le chat se frotta sensuellement contre lui avant d'enrouler sa …_

Levi se réveilla en sueur, se sentant étrangement à l'étroit dans son boxer. « Je viens de fantasmer de me faire contrôlé par un Eren à moitié chat, limite en chaleur ? Nan mais faut vraiment que je me calme, ça va plus du tout. Je vais finir par exploser si ça continue. Ah merde ! » pensa-t-il. Il essaya bien de se dire que ce gamin n'avait que 15ans, mais il n'arrivait même pas à être gêner par ça, wha, attendez, ça faisait pas un peu pédophile tout ça ? Nan ! « il a la majorité sexuelle merde ! ». Il hésita quelque longue secondes, il fallait AB-SO-LU-MENT qu'il se soulage, c'était impératif, sinon il allait exploser mais… sur le canapé ? « Ah nan, c'est dégueulasse, ça colle et c'est super chiant à faire partir des… le ménage ! » Eren allait faire le ménage aujourd'hui, il fallait définitivement ne pas se soulager sur la canapé, houla, imaginez : " Bon gamin, maintenant tu pourrais laver les traces de spermes sur le canapé, en fait j'ai rêvé que tu étais à moitié chat et que tu me plaquais contre le sol, d'ailleurs quelle jolie queue ! Vraiment ! ". Nan définitivement, il allait devoir se déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il lâcha un long soupire avant de se lever jusqu'à la petite salle, entièrement propre en plus, rhaaa, bon heureusement qu'il avait du produit nettoyant sous levier. Il commença alors à descendre son boxer en lâchant un doux gémissement de bien être.

Eren ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement avant de laisser un gémissement de tristesse refouler sortir de sa bouche, décidément il n'avait vraiment rien de virile, même lui se foutait de sa propre gueule, une histoire ! Ça n'était qu'une histoire ! Mais même, Eren ne pouvait vraiment pas empêcher quelques larmes de rouler sur ses joues. Levi écrivait vraiment bien, beaucoup trop bien d'ailleurs, cette histoire de titans était horrible et cruel et chaque mot qui décrivait les scène, qu'elles soient joyeuse, triste, gore, pleine de rage ou mélancolique, était parfait. Toute ces émotions étaient décrite avec un soin très particulier de la part de l'auteur. Eren continuait doucement de lire en veillant à ce qu'aucune de ses larmes n'atteignent le papier quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit grand sans prier garde.

-Jaeger ?! Ça va ? Je t'ai entendu pl…. Attend mais tu fous quoi là ? Demanda alors l'adulte avec les sourcils froncés.

Levi avait les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, les vêtement mal mis et froissé, les lèvres humides, la vois rauque et les muscles tremblant… bah, il venait surement de se réveiller…

-Levi.. vous êtes cruel…

-De quoi ?

-Vous pouvez pas tuez la mère du personnage aussi rapidement, c'est horrible…

Levi grogna.

-Je t'ai pas permis de toucher à ça.

-C'est vrai, je m'en excuse dit-il alors en séchant ses larmes, je voulais vous demandez mais j'avais oublier et je voulais pas vous réveiller alors je n'ai pas résisté.

« Putain gamin, t'aurais du me réveiller, je serais peut être plus saint d'esprit à ce moment, ça m'aurait éviter des rêves tordus… Et arrête de chialer ou je te saute dessus !» pensa le plus âgé, et il laissa Eren continuait :

-En tout cas, vous êtes très doué.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux. Eren avait été le premier a lire une partie de ses travaux, et Levi se sentit légèrement rougir face aux mots du gamin.

-Bon, rend-moi ça et arrête de chialer petite nature, aujourd'hui tu fais le ménage, donc je te passe des fringues mais habille toi vite.

L'adulte prit donc soigneusement quelques vêtements dans sa pile ''habits pour faire le ménage''. Il posa ceux destiner à Eren sur le lit avant de regagner la porte pour aller se changer ailleurs mais un voix l'en empêcha :

-Heu Levi…

-Quoi ? Répondit-il d'un ton grincheux.

-Je… je crois que c'est un peu petit dit-il en montrant le t-shirt noir et simple qu'il venait de lui donner.

Levi grogna.

-Rhaa, mais pourquoi t'es si grand gamin ?

-Je suis de taille plutôt moyenne pourtant…

-Hum ? Tu insinue ? Je ne le suis pas c'est ça ?

-Oh non, rien, rien.

-…

-À la limite vous êtes dans la moyenne… des femmes… asiatiques.

Eren se crispa, il voulut crier ''c'était une blague ! Je vous en prie épargné moi !'' mais trop tard, le plus âgé le fixait avec un regard du tueur en série qui se traduisais par ''j'aurais le temps de te trucider 20 fois avant que tu ne te rende compte que tu sois mort.'' et merde, c'était flippant. Il entreprit de s'excuser mais fut devancé par son professeur, en fait Eren ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer et pourtant il était complètement bloquer par le corps du plus petit, puis balancé sur le lit les poignées bloqué tout comme l'intégralité de son corps, il n'avait aucun point d'équilibre où il pourrait espérer se redresser, c'en était fini de lui. Le plus âgé, qui avait réussi à se retenir de frapper la gueule de ce satané gosse, afficha un sourire narquois en ne laissant aucune possibilité à celui-ci de ne serait-ce que penser de se relever, mais comment diable Levi savait faire ça ? Et en plus il avait un visage de sadique, on dirait un gosse, certes légèrement psychopathe, qui s'amuse, mon dieu, ce qu'il était sexy ! « merde, qu'est ce qu'il est sexy de cette manière à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi » pensa Eren ne pouvant se retenir de se mordre la lèvre inferieur, ce qui, malheureusement pour lui, n'échappa point au regard d'acier de Levi. Le gamin commençait à se sentir vraiment mal, il devait se retenir, se retenir de quoi ? Tout d'abords, il ne devait pas commencer à fantasmer, l'adulte se foutait de sa gueule, il se vengeait, si à ce moment-là Eren commençait à bander, ça serait dur… fin dur d'expliquer les choses après, deuxièmement il devait se retenir de ne pas fondre sur les lèvres légèrement souriante et humides de son profs', quel goût avait-elle ? « Nan, je ne dois pas penser à ça ! » se reprit-il en essayant temps bien que mal de rester sur terre, mais tous ses efforts furent vains lorsque Levi se raprocha doucement de lui, trop doucement, qu'il se colle entièrement ou qu'il arrête merde ! Mais non, il continua de torturer le plus jeune en s'approchant encore plus doucement de son corps avant de remonter sa tête vers son cou en soufflant légèrement avant de s'arrêter prêt de son oreille et de murmurer :

-Hey morveux…

« Quoi ? Merde mais c'est quoi ton petit ton vicieux et rempli de malice, je bande c'est ça ?! Merde ! Si c'est ça je vais me cacher sous le lit et je ressors plus jamais, ou peut être que je suis complètement rouge ? C'est probable… mais dis quelque chose ! Je vais exploser, bon, bon, Eren, pense à autre chose genre …. nan, cette fois-ci ça ne va pas marcher... » commença à paniquer Eren.

Un souffle chaud se fit ressentir sur son oreille.

« Mords moi ! Ça y est j'ai craqué, définitivement j'abandonne, fais ce que tu veux, j'en peux plus, j'aurais essayer te résister mais non, t'es beaucoup trop sexy pour que je puisse me retenir, allez hop je me laisse faire, je t'en pris tu peux même me... »

-C'est pas la taille qui compte. Dit lentement Levi avec un sourire espiègle sous les yeux perdu de l'adolescent qui était rouge écarlate.

Et alors le plus âgé se releva d'une traite et sortit de la chambre en déclarant assez fort :

-Je commence par nettoyer la salle de bain, après je te dirais ce que tu as à faire, donc bouge ton cul sale gosse et enfile le sweat d'hier.

Touts les muscles du corps d'Eren se relâchèrent. L'avait-il tutoyé dans ses pensées ? Il se sentit tellement con que ça le fit rire, il souffla doucement entre ses lèvres un petit : « l'enculé... » avant de se relever, car par miracle il ne bandait pas, et d'enfiler les vêtement, un jogging assez moulant et plutôt long (il devait être immense pour Levi ! ) et le même sweat XXL avec le chaton dessus, « j'ai l'air ridicule » pensa-t-il.

Merde ! Eren avait l'air adorable, si adorable que Levi crut sérieusement qu'un filet de sang aller sortir de son nez. Comment résister ? Le jogging bien trop grand pour l'adulte lui allait parfaitement bien et moulait la forme de ses jambes et surement de ses fesses qui étaient malheureusement cachées par le sweat beaucoup trop grand auquel il avait fait des ourlés sur les manches trop longue, de plus le chat dessiné dessus ajouté quelque chose à ce côté si … kawai… « putain, mais j'ai un problème avec les chats moi ! » se dit-il alors avant de retourner à ses occupations, Eren devait laver les carreaux et les meubles, et lui allait s'occuper de netoyer la salle de bain, passer l'aspirateur, la serpillière et de passer un coup de chiffon partout où les microbes s'installaient, donc partout. Et il passèrent toute la matinée à nettoyer. Au bout de quelques heures, Levi avait fini alors qu'Eren peinait dans ses tâches.

-Merde, mais elle part pas celle-là…

-Astique mieux gamin déclara Levi avec une pensée perverse sous entendu.

Eren grimaça légèrement en cachant un sourire, il était marrant ce prof, à partir du moment où on comprenait qu'il faisait de l'humour, il devenait marrant.

-Oui ! Enfin !

-C'est bon t'as fini morveux ? Je commence à avoir la dalle moi.

-Oh ! Moi qui fait le ménage et vous qui faites la bouffe, est ce qu'on attend que notre mari grincheux rentre de son dur travail pour lui faire une pipe ?

Levi pouffa doucement à l'entente de cette réponse, il avait de l'audace ce gosse, alors l'adolescent se retourna et déclara d'un sourire comblé :

-Je vous ai fait rire ! Victoire !

-Oi gamin…

-Ouii ?

-Il reste des traces en bas de la vitre là.

Eren laissa échapper un long soupire avant de commencer à se baisser mais grinça des dents sous la douleur, merde, les anti-douleurs perdaient de leur effet. Levi fronça les sourcils en voyant sa tête, il avait encore si mal ? Il voulut lui demander quand soudain Eren fit la chose, certes le plus pratique, la moins bonne pour l'état mental de l'adulte, il descendit en gardant son dos droits comme lors d'un squat mais finit le cul posé sur ses talons les jambes bien écarté, on lui aurait mis une barre entre les cuisses et ça aurait été un joli début de strip-tease. Levi ne le quittait plus des yeux. . . À quel point ce gosse était sexy ? Il eut sa réponse quand celui-ci, qui s'acharnait vraiment sur cette tâche qui ne partait décidément pas, se mit à quatre pattes, le cul légèrement plus relevé que le reste de son corps et que son sweat glissa jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Levi resta figé, il fixait le cul du gamin si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps, qu'il ne pouvait déterminer, il porta le dos de sa main à son nez pour vérifier si son mentale ne l'avait pas complètement lâché. Et heureusement, rien, pas une goutte de sang.

-Bon Jeager, ça ira pour aujourd'hui maintenant ramène ton cul ici et aide moi à faire à manger.

Eren ne remarqua que maintenant la vue qu'il offrait à son professeur, il se mit à rougir avant de se relever en riant.

-Pourquoi tu te marre ?

-Oh rien, je me disais que je faisais juste très chatte en chaleur avec ma position pour laver le carreau.

-Quelle position ? Demanda Levi avec un regard malicieux.

-Oh vous ne me matiez pas ? Je suis déçus Levi.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai dit non aux chattes, alors si c'est pour en avoir une à quatre pattes dans mon salon, je préfère ne pas m'y attarder.

Eren aurait juré qu'il venait de lui faire un clin d'œil, il sourit et répliqua :

-Alors comme ça vous saviez que j'étais à quatre pattes ?

-lave tes mains, coupe ces tomates et ferme là un peu sale gosse.

cette réponse suffit à Eren qui s'exécuta.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans grand intérêt, quelques blagues de mauvais goûts de la part d'Eren, pas mal de ''morveux'', ''gamin'' ou ''sale gosse'' un peu partout de la part de Levi, en bref, de la banalité. Banalité ? Les deux hommes se connaissaient très peu et pourtant, ils avaient l'impression que le climat entre eux était banale, comme s'il était commun.

* * *

Eren se réveilla doucement, enivré dans cette même odeur de propre qu'à son dernier réveil, avec seulement un changement, une autre odeur, encore plus douce encore plus enivrante et qui prit totalement le dessus sur le reste, il se retourna doucement en poussant de petits gémissement, il était bien, il ne voulait pas bouger, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Oi !

-Hum … ah bonjour Lev… Hein ?! Qu'est ce que vous faite là ?!

-Tu vois sale merdeux, j'allais te retourner la question, hier on a bien conclut que je dormais dans mon lit cette nuit, alors pourquoi ton cul est sous MA couette ?!

-Heu, bah… je sais pas moi…

Levi serra les poing, oh merde ce que c'était frustrant. Premièrement, il avait horreur des réveils violents, deuxièmement, il détestait quand on ne lui fournissait pas de réponse et troisièmement, ce gosse était carrément bandant avec cet air perdu sur le visage dans SON lit.

-Tu sais pas ?!

-Ah si ! Je suis partit au chiotte cette nuit et … j'avais oublié que je dormais sur le canapé.

Eren reçus un coup bref et assez douloureux à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Bon… maintenant dégage, je préfère les réveils en douceur.

-Aie… alors ce mot fait vraiment parti de votre vocabulaire, je l'ignorais.

-Casse-toi gamin.

-Sinon ?

« Il me défit là ? » se demanda le plus âgé.

-Tu es sur de vouloir savoir ce que je pourrais te faire ?

Une once de malice se traduit entre les deux.

-J'avoue que c'est tentant…

-Le ménage.

-Hein ?

-Je te ferrais faire le ménage, maintenant dégage de là.

Eren partit légèrement déçus. Ce gosse était un putain d'appel à la luxure, et Levi ne voulait pas y répondre… quel morveux tentant.


	10. Retour des courses

Hey bonjour tout le monde, je me suis perdu dans mon délire pour ce chapitre, mais je l'aime bien, lemon 3 et du lemon agréable à écrire ! Pas du lemon où je me sens désolé pour un personnage ^^ (Eren m'en veut encore).

Reviews :

GothicAlbinos : Je suppose que c'est parce qu'une partie de moi me répète "Liin ! Il faut y aller doucement dans leur relation, au moins un chapitre chez Levi sans problème et sans sexe" et qu'une autre me dit "lemon, lemon, yaoi, sexe, seme, uke, lemon" donc je m'y perds dans tout ça ^^

Kitsune : merci :) et La voici

YuyuNoFiction : Merci beaucoup et oui c'est l'une des fautes que je fais le plus couramment, dsl ^^

Mitsuuki : Contente que ça te plaise, et j'essai de m'améliorer pour l'orthographe et la conjugaison dis moi si tu trouve que ce chapitre est déjà plus lisible, je compte vraiment faire plus attention surtout pour les faute infinitif/imparfait, je vais surement corriger mes chapitres précédent quand j'en aurais le courage :) Merci,

Et ce chapitre est au point de vue d'Eren parce que j'aime bien faire des POV, je pense que je vais en faire assez souvent et probablement dans le prochaine chapitre sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Oh. My. Fucking. God. Et je n'étais pas croyant, même si voir un dieu l'air innocent devant moi me faisait poser la question, houla houla, il s'était passé quoi déjà ? Ok, je ne devais pas me perdre dans l'image que me reflétait mon cerveau mais… mais je ne pus m'empêcher de redessiner tout ses muscle visible du regard, bon il fallait que je garde les idées claires. On était dimanche, fin d'aprem, j'étais parti faire les courses dans la supérette d'en face sous les ordres de Levi, il m'avait donné une liste très précise de choses à acheter si bien que cela m'avait pris pas mal de temps pour trouver les produits en question, je devais avoir pris environ une demi-heure pour trois petites courses. En rentrant j'avais déposé le sac dans la cuisine avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Levi. Merde, il était torse nu, le cul sur son fauteuil et les pieds posé sur son lit, il portait un jean noir assez large avec quelque déchirure qui tombait légèrement, du moins assez pour voir l'élastique de son boxer dépasser, il tapotait le dos de son stylo contre son manuscrit tout en me regardant étrangement avec une clope au coin de la bouche et une paire de lunette sur ses yeux sombre, je pouvais voir la totalité de ses abdos, et même si j'avais deviné qu'il était bien fourni par mère nature, je n'aurais pas pu imaginer à quel point. Il était fin, pas très large, pas très imposant mais parfait, mon regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce corps, j'avais chaud, vraiment chaud, c'était mauvais, ses abdos semblaient sculptés dans ce petit corps si féroce et en descendant un peu plus les yeux je vis même ce V discret mais si désirable que je tuerait pour sentir sous ma langue, merde, j'avais chaud.

-Oi gamin, t'en as mis du temps pour… Ça va ?

-Je-vous, hein ? Ouais …

Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décoller du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

-Jeager ? Me demanda-t-il avec… un petit sourire.

Merde, j'étais cramé, je voulais me cacher, je voulais disparaître mais je ne réussi pas à effectuer le moindre mouvement, alors je le fixait dans les yeux, ça aurait dû me calmer mais nan, au contraire je vis alors les deux petits verres transparent et ovales qui les couvrait, c'était affreusement mignon et pourtant son regard rempli de malice me criait de me méfier, ce contraste était … merde, il fallait que je dise quelque chose, le plus vite possible, j'avais chaud.

-Vous portez des lunettes ! Dis-je d'une voix trop aiguë et paniqué.

-Tu, et oui.

-D-de quoi ? T-tu quoi ?

-Tutoie-moi sale gosse, sérieux ça fait trois jours que je te laisse squatter chez moi et je vois bien que ça te fait bizarre de voir un prof' dans son quotidien alors tutoie-moi, fais comme si on était… pas ami mais connaissances.

J'allais craquer, je ne savais plus quoi penser, mon cœur s'emporta sans vraie raison valable et je répondis, presque en criant, d'un ton paniqué de ce que je comptait dire :

-Je-je ne veux pas vous,

je m'arrêtai surprit, Levi me plaquait contre le mur en me tenant par le col, il avait posé ses lunettes (pourtant si sexy) et mis sa clope dans son cendrier, comment pouvait-il être si rapide ? Aucune fucking idée.

-Tutoie-moi sale môme.

Je fronçai les sourcils, baissai d'un ton et continuai d'un regard fuyant :

-Je ne veux pas vous considérer comme un ami, vous semblez être bien des choses mais pas un ami…

Levi me regarda surprit et se rapprocha encore de moi si bien que nos bassins se frôlèrent et il me demanda d'une voix grave et incroyablement sensuelle :

-Répète ça en me tutoyant gamin.

Je devais être écarlate et ne même plus ressembler à quelque chose mais je m'en foutais, mon cœur était déchaîné à l'idée de répéter ça, embarrassant.

-Je- tu semble être bien des choses mais pas un ami…

-Quelles choses ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard vicieux et pourtant désireux.

Désireux ?! Levi me trouvait désirable ?! Je n'en pouvais plus, sans même comprendre ce que je faisais je fus pris d'une audace folle et en glissant mes mains derrière sa nuque je m'approchai de lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut tendre et très rapide, j'ouvris les yeux et le vis avec un air surpris sur le visage, mon dieu ce qu'il était beau mais…

-Jeager…

-Je sais ! C'est mal ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! J'aurais pas du mais…

-Jeager ?

-On a au moins 10 ans d'écart ! Voire 15 peut être, en plus vous êtes mon prof et un homme et je suis trop jeune et on se connaît pas bien et … Aie !

J'haletais, tant à cause de mes paroles bien trop rapide que du fait qu'il venait de me mordre.

-Jeager, ta gueule.

-Hein ? Je … ah !

Il lecha doucement la petite morsure et je frémis sous son contact.

-Premièrement, j'ai 25 ans, donc on a 10 ans d'écart, essaye encore de me caser dans la trentaine et je te crève les yeux sale gosse et deuxièmement…

Sa langue remonta sur tout mon cou avant d'attraper mon lobe d'oreille, je gémis doucement, ce qui le fit sourire, mon dieu, je pouvait sentir ses lèvres s'étiraient sur ma peau, j'avais envie de lui, vraiment envie et je …

-Et deuxièmement, j'ai envie de toi…

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et je fondis sur ses lèvres, merde ce que c'était bon, il répondit à mon baiser et me mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur ce qui me fit ouvrir la bouche, il en profita pour y glisser sa langue dedans, j'étais surpris mais sans même m'en rendre compte je la suçotais déjà. Je penchai ma tête en avant en comprenant qu'il était sur la pointe des pieds et je descendis une mains sur son dos, je pouvais sentir tous ses muscles rouler sous mon contact, et l'autre alla se placer sur sa hanche pour coller nos bassin encore un peu plus. Nos lèvres se séparèrent par manque de souffles mais se rejoignirent d'elles-même dès que possible. J'en pouvais plus, ce sadique se frottait doucement contre ma cuisse et je ne pouvait pas bouger, je laissai un gémissement étouffé par nos langue sortir, il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et sourit, merde il souriait tellement bien, pas assez souvent mais tellement bien. Ses deux mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt (enfin un de ses t-shirt trop grand) et me caressèrent doucement, mon dieu ses doigts étaient vraiment trop bon, je pouvais sentir tout mon corps trembler au doux contact de ses doigts qui montaient petit à petit, il avait fourré sa tête dans mon cou qu'il mordillait avec soin. Ses doigt vinrent pincer affectueusement mon téton ce qui me fit gémir d'un petit plaisir nouveau, il s'arrêta et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Je peux ?

-Hein ?

-Continuer, je peux continuer ?

Il se foutait de ma gueule ?! Ses yeux gris bleuté me regardaient avec un désir visible mais une véritable demande, mon dieu mais bien sûr qu'il pouvait continuer, en réponse à sa question absurde je me resserrai à lui et vins lécher son cou pour remonter doucement à son lobe d'oreille que je mordit, comme il me l'avait fait précédemment, et je lui murmurai :

-Tu peux continuer Levi…

Je savais qu'il aimait ça, entendre son nom, être tutoyé, et ça fit son petit effet, il retira mon t-shirt qu'il balança à terre et plaqua nos torse ensemble, il replongea sa tête dans mon cou pour suçoter ma peau, un gémissement peu virile m'échappa encore une fois, nan, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Je remontai ma main à son torse et commençai à maltraiter un de ses tétons, il se mordit violemment la lèvre, surement pour s'empêcher de gémir. Je voulais le faire crier, je voulais l'entendre, alors je continuai, encore et encore à m'acharner sur ses boutons de chair rosé jusqu'à entendre un petit son adorable sortir de la bouge de Levi.

-Pourquoi tu essaie de te retenir ? Il sont super tes petits…

Il me happa les lèvres pour me dire de la fermer (s'il pouvait avoir la même technique en classe 3) et il me mordit assez violemment la lèvre inférieur, je gémis, bien plus fort que lui, il se frottait à moi je ne pouvais pas me retenir en même temps ! Il était irrésistible et j'en pouvais plus, il resserra sa jambe entre les miennes et je m'agrippai à lui comme un gamin, je savais qu'il souriait, et moi j'étais rouge de honte. C'est alors que je vis plus clairement son dos, décoré d'un tatouage que je venais de remarquer et qui occupait pourtant toute la partie supérieur de celui-ci deux ailes s'entremêlant, l'une noir, l'autre blanche, ça lui allait parfaitement bien, à chaque mouvement ses omoplates roulaient et j'avais la sensation qu'il allait s'envoler, mais il restait ancré au sol trop occuper à me marquer, me mordre, me faire frémir, et moi je restais obnubilé par son dos en le caressant délicatement.

-Ça va gamin, tu bouge plus ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet alors que cela ne faisait que quelques secondes.

-C'est magnifique… répondis-je en passant ma main sur son tatouage.

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains avant de déclara d'un œil malicieux :

-C'est pour mieux monter au septième ciel mon enfant…

-Je suis pas un… ngh !

-Quel jolie cri,

-Anh, vicieux, pourquoi tu te frotte à moi comme ça ?!

-Parce qu'inconsciemment tu bouge aussi tes hanches ?

Je rougis d'un coup, c'était vrai. Merde, mais qu'est ce qu'on foutait encore à moitié habillé contre ce mur ? Je me décollai rapidement du mur ce qui le fit partir en arrière, je le rattrapai et reposai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant d'enrouler nos langue ensemble, et en profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, je le poussai sur le lit pour me mettre à califourchon sur son bassin.

-Quitte à remuer du bassin autant le faire sérieusement, nan ?

Malice. Désire.

-Ts' pas mal morveux…

Je me penchai sur lui pour coller la moitié de nos corps ensemble avant de remuer doucement mon bassin contre le siens, il était dur, moi aussi, mais je prenais le temps, c'était tellement bon de cette manière, je ne pus retenir mes lèvres de fondre sur sa peau. Je le mordais, je le marquais, à ce moment précis il m'appartenait, à ce moment il n'avait plus à réfléchir et moi non plus, peu importait notre sexe, notre âge, sa profession, nos rôles dans la société, tous ça n'avait plus d'importance, car à ce moment on était simplement deux âmes et deux corps qui se liaient. Je fis glisser ma langue le long de son torse en m'attardant sur ses tétons que que je mordillais amusé à l'entende de ses gémissement étouffé, il était vraiment trop fier comme mec, rhaaa il allait voir, ma main droite parcourut rapidement la long de son ventre avant de se glisser entre son jean et son boxer. Je levai un regard amusé vers lui pour lui demander :

-Je peux ?

-De quoi gamin ?

-Continuer, je peux continuer ?

Il sourit doucement en comprenant que je me moquais ouvertement de lui et me répondit :

-Fait ce que tu veux, mais fais vite.

-Bon bah on va prendre notre temps alors…

-De .. anh !

Je me mis à caresser très doucement ce que j'avais en main, je devais tellement ressembler à un gosse qui s'amuse (ce qui était un peu le cas). Je déboutonnai son jean que j'envoyai voler dans la pièce avant de parcourir ses abdos de ma langue jusqu'à arriver au boxer que j'attrapai avec les dents pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Son soupir de soulagement remplit la pièce, wow.

-Titanesque… laissai-je échapper ce qui me valut un regard interrogateur de Levi.

-C'est un compliments ça ?

Je devins soudain écarlate et bafouilla quelques syllabes incompréhensible, ridicule, j'avais l'air complètement ridicule face à lui qui se retenait de se foutre de ma gueule.

-Oi gamin, vu ta position, je vais te révéler un truc t'es sensé la, Ngh !

Je souris intérieurement après ce jolie petit son, je venais d'enrouler ma langue autour de son gland avant de le mettre entre mes lèvres pour passer celle-ci doucement sur la petite fente et y déposer de petites pressions sous lesquelles Levi jeta la tête en arrière tout en se mordant le dos de la main. Sa fierté m'énervait, je voulais l'entendre, je fis parcourir ma langue le long de sexe, montai une main vers son torse qui semblait le caresser mais qui retira brusquement sa main de sa bouche quand je pris entièrement son sexe dans la mienne.

-E-Eren !

Je m'arrêtai et le regardai avec satisfaction et luxure.

-Putain mais pourquoi tu …

-Encore.

-De quoi ?

-Mon prénom, encore.

Levi rougit légèrement, il avait gémit mon prénom si naturellement, si aisément, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait de la sorte, il me fit un léger sourire avant de répondre :

-Tu m'ordonne gamin ?

-…

-… Tu m'ordonne… Eren ?

Je sentis la demande de continuer presque suppliante dans sa voix qui me fit fondre, mignon, il était mignon merde ! Et aussitôt je me remis à ce que j'avais commencé, je continuai donc de lécher, suçoter, mordiller et happer son membre (ça rentrait à peu près dans ma bouche mais… c'était surprenant) tout en jouant avec ma langue. Il se retenait toujours de gémir mais haletait mon prénom en constatant l'effet que cela avait sur moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me redressai brusquement, ma tête tournait et j'avais la sensation d'étouffer tant mes vêtement restant me compressaient.

-Levi...

-Eren ? Me demanda-t-il avec malice.

Il savait très bien ce que j'allais lui demander, mais ce sadique voulait m'entendre le dire. Malgré mon arrêt soudain dont il s'était légèrement plaint, il s'amusait et j'avais la sensation qu'il pourrait attendre que je le supplie de me prendre toute la nuit, alors que moi j'allais surement tomber dans les pommes si j'attendais deux minutes de plus.

-J'ai envie..

-De ? Soit plus clair Eren… Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille après s'être redressé et avoir collé nos torse ensemble.

-Je, de toi… Levi, marmonnais-je en détournant les yeux rouge de honte, baise-moi.

Il haussa les sourcils, « t'es surpris ? Tu t'attendais à quoi aussi ? Que j'ai envie d'un milk-shake ?! » pensais-je, ses yeux orageux qui semblaient étrangement tendre me fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me pousse sauvagement pour m'allonger et se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, il laissa sa mains se balader rapidement sur mon haut du corps avant de retirer mon jogging, enfin ! Il remonta au niveau de mon visage pour m'embrasser tendrement ce qui me fit sursauter d'incompréhension, voyant mon regard perdu il passa un main d'une extrême douceur dans ma nuque tout en frôlant ma taille avec l'autre.

-Eren, je peux continuer ?

-Levi, baise-moi ! S'il te plait, j'en peux plus…

Levi s'arrêta quelques secondes.

-Eren, as-tu déjà éprouvé du plaisir ici ? Demanda-t-il en effleurant mes fesses derrière mon boxer (je voulais tellement m'en débarrasser).

-N-nan, pas vraiment… répondis-je honteux, mais ce soir on peut ...

-Alors Eren, ce soir nous n'allons pas baiser.

Mon souffle se coupa, pourquoi?! Nan, ça n'était pas possible, j'avais la sensation d'exploser de l'intérieur et seul je n'arriverais jamais à me satisfaire, j'avais besoin de son souffle, de ses lèvres, de ses mains, de son corps merde ! J'avais tellement chaud.

-Q-quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Demandais-je pris de panique et limite en couinant.

Il se releva et quitta le lit, je rejetai ma tête en arrière, tout ça pour rien ?

J'allais me relever mais sa main me stoppa brusquement, il se remit alors à califourchon sur moi et posa un petit pot à côté de nous.

-Parce que ce soir, je vais te faire l'amour Eren… me dit-il alors d'une voix sensuel et rassurante qui fit disparaître ma récente frustration pour la remplacer par un frisson de désir intense.

Je le regardai intrigué, je l'imaginais assez mal faire preuve d'une grande douceur en couchant avec quelqu'un mais l'idée me plaisait bien.

-C'est quoi ? Lui demandais-je après quelques secondes.

-De quoi ? Faire l'amour ?

-Nan ! Ça là, dis-je en pointant le petit pot du doigt.

-Comment ça c'est quoi ? C'est évident, nan ?

-Bah de toute évidence ça ne l'est pas, alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête.

-Du lubrifiant, me répondit-il

-Oh, ouais c'est logique…

-Ça va pas gamin ?

-J'en ai jamais utilisé en faite…

Je crus voir un lueur de bleu enragé dans son regard d'acier une fraction de seconde mais il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement comme pour se calmer, avant de se pencher sur moi pour me déclarer d'une voix rassurante et calme :

-Eh Eren, voilà ce qu'on va faire, ce soir on va faire comme si c'était ta première fois d'accord ? Tu me laisse faire mais si quelque chose ne vas pas tu me le dit ok ?

-D'accord alors… y'a quelque chose qui va pas…

-Quoi Eren ? Me demanda-t-il inquiêt.

-Enlève moi mon putain de boxer je vais finir par exploser si tu te frotte comme ça !

Il laissa échapper un sourire et posa une main sur mon entre jambe ce qui me fit gémir avec un niveau de virilité égal à celui d'une gamine de 8 ans en me tortillant le moins possible contre sa main, il me déposa de nombreux baisers sur le corps avant de suçoter le haut de mon torse en continuant de faire pression sur mon entre jambe. C'était tellement frustrant ! Je gémis, encore et encore sous sa chaleur qui m'emprisonnait, lorsqu'il lâcha ma peau pour retrouver sa respiration je pus remarquer que la marque était violette et très prononcé, bien plus que les autres traces restante de Jean, est ce que Levi était possessif ou voulait-il qu'en me regardant dans un miroir je pense à lui et non à l'autre ? Je fus rapidement sorti de mes pensé en sentant sa langue descendre adroitement le long de mon ventre mais s'arrêter juste avant mon boxer, je n'eu pas le temps de grogner de mécontentement puisqu'il remonta et me prit les lèvres d'un geste rapide, il s'attardait à me mordiller avec tendresse alors que moi j'avais qu'une envie c'était de me faire sauter merde ! Mes mains, qui se balladaient dans son dos, vinrent s'agriper à a nuque pour que je puisse relever mon bassin enfermer dans un enfer de tissu et le plaquer contre son erection à découvert, un gémissement étouffé par nos langue sonna doucement. Il me replaqua contre le matelas pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, t'es impatient comme gosse.

Je rougis violemment en détournant les yeux pour lui répondre :

-Dépêche.

Une main se glissa, enfin, sous mon boxer ce qui me valut un gémissement encore plus ridicule que les précédent, pendant qu'il me disait non de la tête.

-Oh la Eren, j'impose le rythme d'accord ? Après si ça ne te plait pas je peux aussi arrêter maintenant tu sais…

-Nan ! D'accord fais ce que tu veux...

J'étais vraiment con pour me faire avoir aussi facilement. Il m'enleva complètement mon dernier vêtement (délivrance) avant d'effectuer de long, très long, et lent, très lent, va-et-vient. Je grognai de mécontentement :

-Plus vite !

-Non, me répondit-il avec un bout de sourire clairement pervers.

Il ralentit encore la vitesse de ses mouvements et vînt me titiller le gland avec son pouce en y exerçant une douce pression.

-Levi...

Mon dieu, j'haletais comme une pucelle, comment se faisait-il que ces simples mouvements m'excitaient autant ? Il entreprit encore quelques va-et-vient avant de déposer ses lèvres sur mon gland.

-Gnh Levi !

Bordel j'avais vraiment l'air d'une gamine gémissant pour un rien, j'écarquillai les yeux en me rendant compte de quelque chose :

-Attend Levi, je… on m'a jamais sucer et je…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ignora totalement ma déclaration pour prendre mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche en creusant ses joues, je fus surpris par la vague de plaisir qui s'emparait petit à petit de moi pendant ces quelques minutes. Était-ce normal de ressentir autant de sensation seulement avec une fellation ?

-Levii ~

-Arrête de gémir mon nom comme ça Eren !

-Mais t'arrête pas !

-Si tu jouis maintenant c'est inutile.

-Mais…

Levi, qui ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter mes plainte, lubrifia trois de ses doigts avant de ramener son doux souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je sursautai en sentant la froideur du gel contre mon intimité mais me détendis aussitôt en y sentant de petites pressions agréable avant d'entendre de sa voix amusé :

-Je peux ?

-De ?

-Continuer, je peux cont..

-Oui !

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. « Putain ça m'apprendra à me foutre de sa gueule » pensais-je. Un de ses doigts rentra lentement en moi sans aucune douleur et sous un petit gémissement de plaisir de ma part, après quelques mouvements agréable Levi rajouta un second doigts et, en voyant mon regard emplit de luxure, se mit à les mouvoir pour écarter mes parois. Je gémis d'un pur plaisir détendu ce qui l'incita à entreprendre des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en observa la moindre de mes réaction. Je jetai ma tête en arrière, c'était bon et doux, un plaisir différent et nouveau commençait à monter dans mon ventre, mes hanches se mirent alors à bouger toutes seules dans le rythme de ses doigts, le remarquant il me les souleva légèrement ce qui intensifia grandement le plaisir montant mais qui me procura une grande douleur dans le dos et au niveau de ma côte. Levi fronça les sourcils et arrêta ses va-et-vient.

-Dis-le Eren si je te fais mal.

Il commença à retirer ses doigts mais je le retins en bloquant son poigné.

-Nan, c'est la position… elle, elle me, j'ai-j'ai encore mal au dos haletais-je, mais continue je t'en supplie !

Le visage de Levi resta impassible, je ne pouvais dire s'il était inquiet, amusé, triste ou sadique. Il reposa mon bassin et retira sans mal ses doigts malgré mes plaintes et ma force sur son poignet, je couinais en le regardant se redresser et je murmurai :

-Mais tu as dit que tu allais me faire l'amour Levi…

Il afficha un sourire moqueur, sans bouger il attrapa un coussin qu'il déposa sous mon bas du dos pour surélever confortablement mon bassin.

-Et j'y compte bien morveux.

Son visage était rouge de désir, je remarquai alors seulement maintenant qu'il ne s'occupait que de mon plaisir depuis de longues minutes en laissant le sien, pourtant très visible, de côté. J'empêchai alors sa main de revenir à mon intimité et je plaçai ma jambe droite sur son épaule pour le rapprocher de moi, nos membres se frôlèrent et il se retint de me tomber dessus en posant sa main sur mon torse. J'étais rouge pivoine, le regard fuyant, la respiration irrégulière et je me sentais gêné de me dévoiler autant dans cette position à Levi mais je ne pouvais plus attendre et lui non plus, alors je déclarai avec moins de prestance que prévu :

-Je-je suis pas en porcelaine… prends moi.

Sans plus de discours il rajouta un peu de lubrifiant à l'entré de mon intimité et enfila un préservatif sous mon regard interrogateur qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Après tout c'était un adulte, il devait avoir souvent des rapports donc, rha ! Nan ! Je voulais pas, je le voulais pour moi et pour moi seul. Je le poussai alors encore plus contre moi pour lui demander d'entrer, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Mais je sentis quelque chose de doux et humide sur mes lèvres, ce baiser était différent des autres, il était long, tendre et voluptueux. Ce baiser me donna un frisson intense et inconnu qui parcourut tout mon corps, ce baiser me donna envie de crier ''je t'aime !'' mais je ne connaissais simplement pas l'amour, et en fermant les yeux je me rendis compte d'autre chose, je ne connaissais pas cet homme non plus, et pourtant je m'abandonnais à lui sans hésitation et je ne le regrettais même pas. Je sentis son sexe faire pression sur mon intimité avant de s'enfoncer doucement, je me mordis la lèvre face à la douleur et la gêne de son imposante présence, il entreprit de lent va-et-vient sur mon membre qui me firent oublier instantanément la douleur et me détendirent. J'étais parfaitement décontracté et pourtant il continuait ses va-et-vient sans bouger à l'intérieur de moi, je compris alors, environ une minute après, qu'il attendait un signe de ma part, je donnai donc un léger coup de bassin qui me fit gémir, il sourit et commença de longs coups de butoir qui me plongèrent dans un plaisir montant, merde ce que c'était agréable, j'avais la sensation d'oublier le monde, comme si nous étions les seuls à vivre à cet instant, à respirer, à prendre notre pied, le plaisir monta encore d'un cran, le rythme se fit plus rapide mais il manquait un petit je ne sais quoi, plus le plaisir montait plus j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait un point, qu'il manquait une sensation encore plus forte et …

-Anh OUI !

Je posai une main sur ma bouche après cet inexplicable son obscène. Un grand sourire pervers se dessina sur son visage, il arrêta de se mouvoir en moi pour prendre le temps d'enlever ma main et d'essuyer la perle de plaisir dans le coin de mon œil avant de me murmurer :

-Trouvé…

Il reprit des coups de butoir beaucoup plus rythmé sans interruption qui me firent crier à chaque fois. Cette vague de plaisir s'était transformer en extase, j'en perdait la tête, sa peau que je caressais il y a quelques minutes je la griffais, la maltraitais et j'aurais voulu la mordre à pleine dents mais il était trop loin alors je me contentais de gémir puissamment à chaque fois qu'il touchait ma prostate avec force.

-L-levi, plus fort ! en-encore..

-E-Eren ! Merde t'es si.. anh !

Une vague d'extase encore plus forte monta en moi, je me surpris à me demander si j'allais mourir s'il continuait mais nan, je restait en vie.

-Si tu t'arrête je meurs ! M'écriais-je alors.

J'aurais aimé me gifler mentalement pour avoir sortie une si grosse connerie mais j'étais trop occupé à plonger dans le paroxysme de la luxure et du bien être. Mes mains s'agrippaient comme elles le pouvaient au draps, mes gémissement se mêlaient au siens pour résonner dans la pièce et mes yeux essayaient désespérément de rester ouvert pour pouvoir l'observer. La vision de lui désamorçait par le plaisir qui s'offrait à moi était sublime mais ça me semblait difficile de la garder clair et net avec un plaisir aussi important en moi, merde mais c'était ça le sexe ? Ça le plaisir ? Ou était-ce parce que c'était Levi ? Je voulu tendre mon bras pour lui passer une main délicate dans les cheveux mais pris d'une violente secousse, je m'agrippai passionnément à son épaule, il prit mon sexe en main pour effectuer quelques derniers va-et-vient aussi rapide que ses coups de butoirs, je jetai la tête en arrière et jouit sur mon ventre dans un cris plus retentissant que tous les précédent, il lui fallut encore trois coups de bassin avant de se vider en moi dans un râle de plaisir des plus érotique et excitant. Il retira et jeta sa capote en quelques mouvements précis et s'effondra sur moi, je sentais sa douce respiration irrégulière sur mon torse et ses cheveux me caressait le cou, il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon ventre comme pour me remercier avant de descendre doucement sa langue. En jetant un coup d'œil je compris qu'il était entrain de lécher doucement et sensuellement mon sperme, je rougit violemment et mis mes mains devant mon visage dans un geste enfantin, je sentis son sourire, surement moqueur, sur ma peau avant qu'il ne se redresse, enlève le coussin de mon dos et s'allonge près de moi, il souffla dans mon oreille et y murmura :

-T'es délicieux gamin, mais t'iras quand même te doucher.

Si la honte tuait je serais déjà enterré, quoi que j'étais pas vraiment fan des enterrement, donc je serais surement un tas de cendre, ou alors peut être disséqué ou alors… nan mais depuis quand on pense à ça après avoir entendu une phrase aussi sexy. Une douche ? Attendez, mais si là, maintenant, dans l'immédiat, je me levais pour partir vers la salle de bain, il me verrais nu entrain de marcher ? Remarque il m'avait déjà bien vu nu, mais je trouvais cela tout de même assez gênant.

-Ça va ? Tu tire une drôle de tronche.

Je rougis encore face à ses paroles, bordel, quand allais-je m'arrêter de rougir ? Après lui avoir répondu d'un petit hochement de tête gêné, je me relevai brusquement pour aller prendre une douche mais il me bloqua pour m'obliger à me rallonger, il me regardait les sourcils arqués comme si j'avais fait quelques choses de surprenant.

-Houla Eren, pas tout de suite, repose toi un peu d'abords, j'ai la dalle et la flemme donc je vais commander des pizzas, tu veux quoi ?

Il se releva et remit son caleçon. Il était vraiment magnifique putain, le corps en sueur éclairé par les derniers rayon de soleil qui rentraient dans la pièce par le fenêtre ouverte… ouverte ?! Son regard suivit le miens et un rictus moqueur apparu sur son visage.

-T'inquiète gamin, t'as pas été si bruyant que ça, du coup pour la pizza ?

-Ah.. je, une reine… bafouillais-je.

"Pas _si_ bruyant" ? Est ce que les autres personnes qu'il ramenait dans son lit gémissaient plus que moi ? Ressentaient-ils plus de plaisir ? Est ce que c'était possible de ressentir plus de plaisir que ce que j'avais ressentis en couchant avec lui ? J'abandonnai l'idée de trouver une réponse à mes questions lorsque ma tête s'engouffra dans l'oreillers, que mes paupières se firent trop lourdes et que je sentis un draps me recouvrir à moitié avant d'entendre le bruit de la porte se refermer délicatement.

* * *

-Eren.

-Gnh…

-Eren !

-Hein ! De quoi ?!

Je bondis hors du lit dans lequel je me trouvais d'une vitesse folle avant de me rendre compte que j'étais complètement nu et que tout ça n'avait pas été un rêve mais une réalité très intense. Dans un geste enfantin je cachai mes partis en jetant de bref regard au sol à la recherche de mon sous-vêtement, je me penchai pour l'attraper quand j'entendis un sifflement admiratif derrière moi.

-Levi ! M'outrais-je, rouge de honte.

Il sourit avant de me déclarer :

-Ça va le prude, bon va te laver t'es tout collant, les pizzas arrivent dans deux minutes moi je change les draps en attendant.

Je partis donc en direction de la salle de bain (rouge de gêne pour le commentaire de Levi sur mon état), lorsque l'eau chaude dégoulina le long de mon corps frêle et tremblant de fatigue, je fermai les yeux pour ronronner quelques secondes, quelques longue secondes.

-Oi gamin ! T'as fini ?

Je sursautai, éteignis l'eau, posai un pied en dehors de la douche, je me pris le second contre le rebord de celle-ci, je grimaçai de douleur, je tournai la tête pour voir l'état de mon orteil, malheureusement en me tournant je glissai sur le tapis de bain, je basculai en avant, j'essayai de me rattraper vainement au lavabo mais ne fis qu'entraîner une serviette dans ma chute qui résonna dans un fracas.

-Gamin ?! Oi, Eren ! Ça va ?!

Il entra précipitamment dans la pièce et se figea en me voyant ridiculement écrasé au sol. Il leva un sourcil d'incompréhension sans cacher un sourire moqueur et amusé, me regarda sans gêne entièrement de la tête au pied, je devins rouge pivoine avant de marmonner :

-C'est pas parce qu'on a … c-couch… couché ensemble que tu peux me reluquer comme ça !

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sexy.

-Je t'ai mis une pile de vêtement propre dans la chambre, enfile-les vite et vient bouffer.

Et il partit me laissant comme un con, nu, sur le sol de la salle de bain. Quel chieur, il aurait pu m'aider à me relever quand même !


	11. Insomnie (bonus) : Armin

Alors, ce chapitre n'est pas indispensable, je voulais commencer un vrai long chapitre par le réveille de Levi et insisté un peu sur le fait qu'il ne dorme pas très bien, mais du coup je me suis dit que j'allais faire ce petit chapitre en plus, alors voilà.

Ce chapitre et au point de vue de Levi, bonne lecture !

et merci planetmoon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce petit chap aussi ^^

* * *

3h30 du mat', la respiration régulière de ce gamin sur mon torse, la lumière légère de la lune visible par la fenêtre, le doux clignotement de mon ordi portable en veille, les traits à peine discernable de la déco de ma chambre, les chiffres en rouge sur mon réveil. 3h31, la vie avançait lentement la nuit dans une aura différente qui planait autour de nous, je remarquai qu'Eren dormait avec la bouche entrouverte, quel gamin arrogant, il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, rien que pour cela je l'aurais bien réveillé en lui mordant sauvagement les lèvres mais ce gosse devait être épuisé et moi je devais trouver le sommeil. 3h32, insomnie, de manière générale je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui dort beaucoup mais d'habitude lorsqu'il me restait moins de trois heure avant la sonnerie de cet enculé de réveil je sortais calmement sur mon balcon pour faire brûler une cigarette et en rallumer une autre puis une autre, jusqu'à ce que mes nerfs se détendent un peu et qu'un faux sommeil réparateur vienne à moi dans mes soirée enfumé. Mais là, je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de cette pièce, bordel ce gamin dégageait quelque chose de si particulier, de si agréable, de si apaisant. Il se colla encore un peu à moi, il dormait de la sorte depuis au moins 22h30 et le plus étrange c'était que ça ne m'énervait même pas de le voir détendu contre mon torse perdu dans les bras de Morphée, ça faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas haï quelqu'un qui dormait pendant mes insomnies ? Longtemps, très longtemps, en même temps je dormais rarement avec des gens, je me contentais de baiser, de les laisser s'endormir pour aller m'installer sur mon canapé avec un peu d'alcool et une clope. Ma vie me semblait vraiment pathétique, ennuyante et insensé. En y pensant je me dis qu'un verre ne me ferait pas de mal, la douce lumière de la nuit se reflétait d'ailleurs dans l'assortiment de bouteilles que je gardais dans ma chambre, un whisky, du J&B ? Nan, un verre de de Jack Daniels me paraissait être une meilleure idée, je gardait mes préférences. Je me redressai doucement mais Eren resserra sa main sur mon bras en émettant un petit couinement, je soufflai et abandonnai mon idée pour me rallonger correctement, il serait certes resté endormie si je m'étais relevé mais en me recouchant il n'aurais plus eu sa tête posé de cette manière sur moi. Il était beau, vraiment très beau et en plus ce gamin avait du cran, hier après le dîner il était resté si rouge pivoine que j'avais eu peur qu'il regrette ce qu'on avait fait mais en débarrassant il m'avait demandé d'une voix presque suppliante un petit : ''encore''. Bordel de merde c'était tellement sexy ! Je m'en rappelais encore, ces joues cramoisie, son regard persistant alors qu'il se mordillait discrètement la lèvre inférieur, évidement je ne lui avais pas refait la totale, son corps ne s'était pas encore assez bien remis de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours auparavant mais à cause de lui j'avais laissé la vaisselles en plan. Merde, si on partait du principe qu'en débarrassant j'avais d'abords pris mon assiette, étant la plus proche, et qu'Eren devait logiquement laisser plus de bactérie que moi en mangeant, cela voulait dire que j'avais laver seulement l'assiette la plus propre et que j'étais entrain de laisser tous les microbes alimentaire du dîner d'Eren fermenté dans mon lavabo, rhaaaaa ! Mais on s'en foutait (enfin non, c'est comme une question d'hygiène), dormir, dormir, dormir. Tiens cela me faisait penser à cette timbré d'Hanji quand elle s'était lancé dans le vaudouisme et qu'elle répétait toujours trois fois les malédictions qu'elle comptait infliger à ses victimes, évidement ça n'avait jamais marché comme la fois où elle avait fait une reproduction miniature de moi (oui, encore plus miniature ^^, quoi ? Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de me foutre de ma gueule, ne rigolez ou vous êtes mort) pour y planter une aiguille en répétant ''sociabilité, sociabilité, sociabilité''… attendez, ah moins que je n'appréciait la présence du gamin à cause d'elle ?! Putain mais quelles conneries je racontais encore, bordel de merde, je devais vraiment dormir. 3h35. Sérieux ? Le temps passait d'une lenteur insupportable et Morphée ne voulait toujours pas de moi. Bon, premièrement, inspiration, exspira… nan, ça c'était le conseil de ceux qui n'ont jamais eu d'insomnies et qui se pensait expert, donc premièrement, arrêter de penser me semblait tout bonnement impossible, il fallait donc que je les concentres sur quelques choses de simple et agréable, Kumuri Ponchio ? Nan, vraiment pas, Cowboy Bepop? Le temps passerais en effet plus vite en passant à un bon anime mais ça me mettrait des musiques dans la tête, ce magnifique gosse endormi dans mes bras ? De toute façons, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose.

-L-Levi…

Je sursautai à l'entende de mon prénom, s'était-il réveillé ? Je fronçai les sourcils et le fixai quelques secondes, nan, il dormait encore paisiblement, il fantasmait sur moi~ ? Ou alors c'était moi qui fantasmait qu'il fantasme sur moi. C'était une hypothèse à ne pas oublier même si celle-ci ne flattait pas mon égaux, il commença à se tourner légèrement mais je l'arrêtai en le forçant à rester dans cette position, oui, j'étais possessif. Il ne broncha pas et resta posé sur moi, je passai une main doucement dans ses cheveux avant de joué avec quelques mèches, je commençai à me détendre, je commençai à me sentir bien et fatigué quand ce salle mioche de merde que j'allais castrer murmura :

-Armin…

Je me figeai et lui lançai un regard si glaciale qu'il aurait pu sauver le monde du réchauffement climatique si je n'étais pas occuper à fixer ce gamin endormi. C'était qui ça, Armin ? C'était un nom déjà ce truc ? Pff, un nom d'humain ? Mouais, y'avais intérêt que ça soit un nom d'Hamster ou d'une autre bestiole…

-A...rmin…

Nan mais il avait pas finit ! Bah merde il avait qu'à gémir aussi pendant qu'il y était ! Putain j'avais une de ces envie de meurtre ! Oui, j'étais quelqu'un de possessif, c'était rare que j'apprécie la présence de quelqu'un et encore plus rare le contact de quelqu'un alors quand ça arrivait je ne permettais pas n'importe quoi. Et le voir se dandiner en murmurant un prénom qui n'était pas le miens, c'était n'importe quoi, il se tourna brusquement sans que je m'en aperçoive et se mit dos à moi. Ok, là c'était de la provocation, il osait dire le nom de quelqu'un d'autre dans MON lit et maintenant il ne voulait plus (oui parce que pour moi c'était conscient) dormir sur moi ? Rha je vais…

-Arm…

Je le retournai et m'emparai sauvagement de ses lèvres, il écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension en se réveillant brusquement, et sursauta quand je lui mordillai la lèvre inférieur avant de passer ma langue dans sa bouche pour la faire jouer avec la sienne, je m'arrêtai brusquement et lui tournai le dos.

-L-Levi… qu'est ce que… enfin, de… hein ?

J'émis un petit grognement et déclarai brusquement d'un air presque menaçant :

-Écoute bien salle gosse, quand tu pionce dans MON lit, tu ne prononce aucun autre nom que le MIEN.

-…

-…

-… quoi … ?

-Est ce qu'Armin est un Hamster ?

-Heu, nan mais…

-Est ce une autre bestiole ?

-Bah il est petit, fin pas autant que… mais nan c'est un humain mais c'est mon…

Je me levai brusquement, enfilai un bas supplémentaire à mon boxer puis partis en direction de la porte.

-Attend, mais tu vas où ? Me demanda-t-il paniqué.

Je lui jetai un regard glaciale qui sembla faire son effet avant de déclarer :

-Je vais laver ton assiette.

* * *

Et voilà comment Levi put dormir paisiblement (enfin pas vraiment) par la suite avec la certitude que les microbes n'allait pas se multiplier dans sa cuisine.


	12. Hey le flippé !

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^, aujourd'hui un chapitre qui avance pas beaucoup et qui montre un peu plus la personnalité de Levi. Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre mais surement un peu dans le prochain, vous inquiétez pas je suis grave pressé d'écrire du citron... pressé... citron... bon hum hum. Bref, un énorme merci pour le nombre incroyable de vues et lâchez une petite review :)

EonImperia : Merci beaucoup, ça me rassure un peu qu'on me dise que je suis pas trop OOC pour les persos, j'avais grave peur de complètement passer à côté de leur personnalité donc merci, j'espère que tu vas continuer de trouver le récit vivant, des fois je trouve qu'il stagne ^^ Toi aussi tu es pressé ? Citron... ok c'est bon j'arrête, bonne lecture :)

Ryoko : Merci, je vais prendre ça pour un hum... compliment, donc voici la hum... suite ^^, bonne lecture et merci beaucoup :)

* * *

Froid. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement lorsque mon corps frissonna sous une fraîcheur désagréable. Tch' salle gosse, il venait de s'enrouler dans les draps me laissant à moitié nu sous l'air froid de ma chambre encore aéré. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil, 5h56, il devait sonner dans quatre minutes, je soupirai longuement agacé, finalement j'avais réussi à m'endormir un peu après 4h et là je sentais le poids des poches sombres sous mes yeux qui allait encore contraster avec la pâleur de ma peau. Je me relevai doucement avec lassitude et désactivai mon réveil, mon regard se porta une nouvelle fois sur la fine silhouette endormie dans mon lit, putain, c'était quoi ce ressentie ? Et j'avais foutue quoi moi ? Un simple désir charnel ou un réconfort mutuel ? Aucune idée mais étrangement je n'avais pas cette sensation de dégoût ou cette envie de le foutre à la porte, en fait je me surpris à me dire qu'en plus d'avoir été bien cette nuit, j'en voulait encore. Bordel, ce salle morveux me plaisait vraiment. Mon élève ? Ouais, bah je ne voyais pas le problème, tant qu'il était conscient et consentant je me donnerais le droit de m'envoyer en l'air avec qui je veux, la loi ? Bof, c'était vraiment pas mon truc les lois, y'en avait trop et j'avais toujours vécu sans leur donner grande importance alors bon, se taper un gosse de 15 ans ne me semblait pas être si déplacé. Je sortis de mes pensées et me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Un thé. Le matin je ne mangeais pas, mais je buvais un thé, en fait je buvais souvent du thé, tout le temps même. Après avoir fini un thé noir exquis, j'allai dans la salle de bain me laver un peu pour faire disparaître cette horrible transpiration de ma peau, 2 douches par jour minimum, je refusais de me sentir aussi salle que tous les autres… humains. Bref, une fois propre, je sortis une serviette que je mis autour de la taille avant de me rendre dans ma chambre en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Eren. Effort vain, puisqu'il se réveilla délicatement lorsque j'ouvris mon placard, il me regarda un instant en ouvrant de grands yeux enfantin et émerveillés qui me surprirent.

-Hey gamin, un problème ?

Il se rallongea correctement en gardant ses yeux, qui me semblaient malicieux avec la faible lumière de la pièce, sur moi.

-T'es magnifique.

Ts', il était sérieux là ? Je jetai ma tête en arrière pour ne pas trop croiser son regard qui me dévorait sans la moindre gêne et je passai une main dans mes cheveux par réflexe.

-Tch' rendors-toi salle gosse.

-… Et… tu veux pas te rendormir avec moi ? Après on est pas obliger de dormir…

Si mon cerveau avait, malgré moi, entreprit la possibilité de rester ici pour le sentir gémir contre moi toute la journée ? Oui, mais je (enfin mon cerveau) m'y étais tout de même résigné, j'avais à faire.

-Nan gamin, je bosse moi.

-Pf' je suis pas un gamin et avouez vous avez hésité.

-Vous ?

Eren me regarda comme surprit par ce qu'il avait lui même dit.

-Oui, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais v-tu me rappelle le fait que t'es mon prof en disant que tu vas bosser, alors le vouvoiement bah fin' voilà quoi…

J'haussai les épaules d'indifférence.

-Rien à battre, tu me tutoie.

-O-ok

N'empêche j'avais réellement hésité, ce gamin gagnait un point mais c'était simple de changer de sujet et lui faire penser à autre chose.

-Oi, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lui demandai-je en le voyant se lever.

-Bah c'est lundi donc je dois aller en…

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Ts', t'es pas en état d'aller en cours, remet ton scratch là, et oublie pas les anti-douleurs.

-Donc je suis en état de me faire prendre par derrière mais pas d'aller en cours ? Me demanda-t-il en se dandinant comme pour me provoquer.

-Exact. Donc tu reste là.

Il fronça les sourcils sous la neutralité de ma phrase et je m'aperçus alors que celle-ci sonnait comme un ordre. Je roulai des yeux avant d'ajouter :

-Ça va, je compte pas te séquestrer, je laisserai les clefs salle morveux parano.

Je vis alors immédiatement de la culpabilité dans son regard pour avoir pensé à quelque chose de louche. Je retournai mon intention sur mon placard et y pris un boxer en laissant tomber ma serviette au sol. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Eren, celui-ci me dévorait du regard avec de petites étoiles dans les yeux et je crus même l'entendre ronronner sous cette simple vision. Quel pervers dévergondé ce gosse, je lui apprendrais bien les bonnes manières moi, je me dépêchais d'enfiler mon sous-vêtement pour ne pas fondre sous son regard brûlant et sous mes pensées légèrement douteuse.

Je finis de m'habiller sous ses perles émeraudes baladeuses avant de me diriger vers la porte, lorsque j'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte il retînt mon bras.

-T'es sur que tu dois y aller ?

Ses pupilles me regardaient avec une pointe de tristesse mélangé à un élan de désir et d'envie. Ce gosse n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait mais pourtant... il voulait que je reste ? Je posais une main sur sa joue en lui adressant un micro sourire avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Ts' fait pas de caprice gamin, je rentre dès que j'ai finis, y'a de la bouffe dans le frigo, je te laisse le trousseau de clefs si tu veux partir mais reste, j'aimerais te parler ce soir et si tu te fais chier dans la journée tu peux lire ou regarder des films, dis je en pointant mon étagère du doigt, j'ai un lecteur dans le salon donc ne touche pas à mon ordi. Maintenant rendors-toi.

-J-je… bégaya-t-il en me lâchant, bonne journée, dit-il alors avec une petite moue déçus adorable.

Adorable ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Je lui adressai un nouveau micro sourire indiscernable (je me demande même pourquoi j'en fais) avant de prendre mon casque sur mon bureau, de sortir de la pièce et de mettre de la musique à fond dans mes oreilles. J'avais le comportement d'un ados me disait-on, rien à battre.

Je fermai la porte de mon appartement à clefs en ayant pris soin de déposer une doublure avant sur la table basse de mon petit salon. Je descendis les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant, ma sacoche la plus basique sur l'épaule, habiller avec mon jean noir le plus basique et ma chemise noir la plus basique ainsi qu'un gilet d'un marron sombre très… classique. Tch' je lui aurait bien arracher ses couilles à cet enculé de Pixis, avec sa salle gueule autoritaire, quand il m'avait sortis que mon style était inacceptable dans un établissement scolaire, lorsque l'autre pétasse de prof de français enfermait son gros cul dans une mini jupe on la félicitait de sa féminité, même si moi je prendrais ça pour une insulte, sérieux on la félicitait d'avoir un gros cul aguicheur, et moi si je mettais un jean avec quelques trous, des doc' martens, quelques chaines et piercings et juste un petit trait de crayon noir, on me sortait que j'allais inciter les ''jeunes'' à la révolte. Fin' bon, aujourd'hui, les établissement scolaire se devait de prendre tout et n'importe quoi tant que ça avait les bons diplômes, je faisais parti des n'importe quoi, mais bon, rien à foutre au pire d'être pris pour de la merde par des grosse merde, ce con de proviseur avait juste regardé mes diplômes et si j'étais bien compris dans la liste des professeur de la région, pas un mot sur la pédagogie, par contre une bonne centaine pour mes fringues, fallait revoir les priorités ducon, ts'. Je me sentais pas vraiment à l'aise de la sorte, comme si je jouais un rôle déplaisant qui ne m'allait pas, fin' on avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'être prof' ce n'était pas pour moi, mais je ne refusais pas les cadeau utile. J'arrivai enfin en bas de l'escalier, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'ascenseur, je haïssais les ascenseur, la sensation de compression, la sensation d'être enfermé ou pire, lorsque quelqu'un se retrouvait compressé dans cette petite cabine avec vous, tch', j'avais fait exception pour ramener le gamin jeudi parce que monter les escalier aurait été trop complexe mais je détestais bien trop ça. Je sortis du bâtiment pour me retrouver dehors, des gens marchaient et se bousculaient sans même y prêter attention, je reculai d'un pas en évitant quelqu'un, je m'adossai contre un mur et respirai doucement, si une seule de leurs salles pattes me touchaient, je me donnais le droit d'égorger le responsable. L'heure du travail, l'heure où les gens avait terminé de se faire beau pour rejoindre leur boulot merdique, oui, tout comme moi, qu'est ce qu'on avait l'air con à tous se bousculer dans tous les sens pour tout ça. J'augmentai un peu le volume de ma musique, _Human race – Three days grace,_ en observant tout ces gens se déplacer dans tout le sens comme si leurs moindre mouvements étaient inscrit dans un GPS cérébrale, je continuais de respirer doucement, décidément, la foule c'était vraiment l'une des chose les plus insupportable au monde. Je commençais à me sentir mieux quand une mains vînt se poser sur mon épaule, je sursautai et avant même de me rendre compte que c'était évidement elle, je lui lançais un regard noir qui se détendit aussitôt en voyant son visage de débile.

-Hey le flippé !

-Salut Hanji.

-On y va ? Faut se grouiller, y'avait plus de places près de ta bagnole alors j'ai garé ma moto sur le trottoir !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de les reposer froidement dans les siens.

-Ouais.

J'allais au boulot en voiture, elle y allait en moto, pourquoi alors je l'attendait de cette manière ? Parce qu'elle me connaissait. Parce que lorsqu'elle avait sut que le diplôme qu'on m'avait offert me servirait à être prof', elle avait tout lâché aussi pour demander des diplômes pour enseigner dans le même établissement que moi peu importe la matière, au départ je l'avais engueulé, je n'étais pas un gosse, et elle aurait du acheter quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de travailler dans la science ou la médecine, mais aujourd'hui je comprenait bien que je n'aurais pas supporté de traverser la foule chaque matin sans elle, et je n'aurais pas supporté les couloirs rempli de monde et les réunions de profs' si elle n'était pas là. Elle fit un pas en direction de ma voiture et de sa moto, je soufflai et la suivis sans bruit en gardant la musique sur les oreilles, quelqu'un me bouscula, je grognai et voulus me retourner mais Hanji me stoppa dans mon mouvement en attrapant le poignet pour que je continue à avancer. Elle me lâcha en arrivant à nos véhicule.

-Au fait Levi,

-Hum,

-Le gamin, comment il va ?

-Il dort.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, je venais de dire une grosse connerie, elle ajusta ses lunettes en me regardant avec un sourire émerveillé comme si elle venait de faire une grande découverte.

-T-tu.. tu l'as laissé d-dans ton appartement ?! Dormir en plus ?!

-… ts'

-Oh putain de bordel de dieu de merde ! Miracle ! Levi Ackerman l'associable ici présent n'a pas viré un gamin à coup de pieds dans le derrière de son chez lui au bout de… oh putain, plus de 3 jours !

-C'est bon ? T'as finis ton délire ?

Elle s'approcha de moi et me tînt par les épaules en me secouant légèrement. Elle est chiante, mais en me connaissant si bien sa réaction, presque moqueuse, est quasiment (faut pas déconner non plus) logique.

-Nan mais sérieusement, pourquoi ? Non pas que ça soit un mal hein, c'est même presque cool ! Mais je veux dire, quand tu me l'as amené paniqué, déjà je te trouvais plus stressé que d'habitude mais c'est normal, t'es attaché à la vie humaine, mais pas aux humains ! Enfin généralement quoi, alors qu'est ce qu'il y'a chez ce gamin de particulier ?

-…

-Rhooooo aleeeezz ! Dis-moi ! Dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi !

-Lâche-moi Hanji.

-C'est son jolie cul ?

Je grinçai des dents. Elle continua son monologue comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué ma réaction alors que la connaissant, elle ne loupait jamais rien.

-Si c'est ça je te comprend, il est canon le gamin, je passerais bien une nuit à me blottir contre lui ! Ehh ! Mais sinon je pourrais peut-être prendre un peu de son sang pour faire une armée de clones canon, whaou ! Ça serait trop cool comme partouze ça !

Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce que cette timbré blablatait, mais une chose était sur, je ne la laisserais jamais faire une prise de sang à Eren. Bon j'étais pas con non plus, elle essayait de me faire dire que je m'étais tapé le gamin et que je le gardait parce que j'en voulais encore (dis comme ça on dirait que je suis un gros psychopathe qui le séquestre -_-), mais je préférais rentrer dans son délire.

-Si tu veux je te le vends.

Ses yeux suivit de son sourire s'agrandirent.

-C'est vraie ?! Wow, mais en fait t'es trop sympa comme pote ! Allez j'accepte, mais seulement s'il accepte que tu me le vende, t'inquiète j'ai un argument géniale, je te le laisserais le week end !

Elle partis dans un grand fou rire après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil. Je levai une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en sortant une cigarette, on avait encore une dizaine de minutes devant nous et même si le fait d'être dehors avec des gens qui se déplaçaient tout autour de nous ne me plaisait pas, j'aimais bien avoir ce petit temps (titan ^^) où je parlais avec elle.

-Bon, bon reprit-elle, tu veux que Jean dégage du lycée avant que ton jolie gosse reprenne ?

Je lui lançai un regard surpris qui disparue aussitôt, Jean collé souvent Eren, et elle savait reconnaître une victime de viol quand elle en voyait, je lui répondis en allumant ma clope :

-Ouais.

-Il a essayé de m'acheter la dernière fois, mais je suppose que ça ne vas pas suffire puisque son père est un gros suceur du proviseur n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Et là tu te demande encore pourquoi je pose toute ses questions alors que je connais déjà ton plan.

-Nan.

-Ah bon, alors tu sais pourquoi je fais ça ?

-Pour me dire que tu es d'accord pour m'aider.

Elle repartit dans un fou rire quelques minutes pendant que j'inspirais et recrachais de la fumé dite nocive, quand elle eut fini elle se retourna vers moi et dis :

-Exact. Tu compte le menacer pour l'obliger à avouer un truc supplémentaire et surement faux ?

Je ne répondis pas, expira une dernière fois le goudron qu'on me vendait comme tabac avant d'écraser mon mégot sur le sol, je la fixai quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

-Tch' même moi j'aurais deviner ça la binoclarde.

Elle me lança un grand sourire avant de déclarer d'une expression exagérément boudeuse que c'était l'heure de se bouger le cul pour ne pas encore arriver en retard, j'avais vraiment la sensation d'être un élève plutôt qu'un prof, remarquez, c'était sensé être les élèves qui devait ressentir cet impression d'être en cage, alors pourquoi moi aussi ? Je montai dans ma voiture et démarrai le moteur, je détestais le bruit du moteur, je détestais les bruits du dehors qui m'arrivait aux oreilles dans une cacophonie insupportable, je détestais les bruits de la ville et … et en fait je n'aimais pas grand-chose. Je remis mon casque, oui, écouter de la musique au casque au volant d'une bagnole était dangereux, mais écouter le bruit incessant de la ville autour de moi comportait bien plus de risque, un jour je finirais par péter un câble. Un jour je finirais par me retirer les tympans au couteau, enfin, si un jour la musique n'existe plus.

J'arrivai devant ce bâtiment d'une tristesse presque remarquable, je me demandais souvent si tout n'avait pas été spécialement choisit pour détruire le morale. Mais bon, c'tait sans importance, Hanji me suivait jusqu'à ma salle en me racontant des trucs que je pigeais qu'à moitié avant de me faire un petit signe et de rejoindre la sienne. J'eus à peine le temps de poser mes affaires que la sonnerie retentit, je commençais avec la classe d'Eren.

-Entré.

Ils entrèrent tous un par un me lâchant de vague bonjours, Jean me regarda avant de sourire doucement.

-Bonjour Monsieur~

Il se croyait malin, il m'avait piégé ce con en même temps. Je ne lui prêta pas attention mais intérieurement je résistais comme je pouvais à cette insoutenable envie de l'étrangler, de lui arracher les yeux, de le démembrer, de le… je me rendis compte alors que j'étais resté planter à l'entré de la classe alors que tous les élèves avaient rejoint leur place en restant debout. Putain de bande de con, « c'est pas parce que j'ai 10 piges de plus qu'eux qu'ils doivent attendre mes ordres comme un putain de commandant, nan mais merde c'est l'armé l'école ? »pensais-je, en fait j'en savais pas grand-chose, la première fois que j'étais rentré dans un bâtiment scolaire ? L'année dernière pour devenir prof… putain c'était vraiment pas un endroit pour moi, pourquoi il m'avait offert ces diplôme là ce con ?

-Asseyez-vous.

Et tout ces cons posèrent leur putain de boule sur leur putain de chaise. Jean continuait de me fixer avec sa putain de gueule de cheval, et moi j'allais putain de l'étriper.

-Oi merdeux, t'es défoncé pour me regarder comme ça ?

-Hein ? Nan je,

Il venait de comprendre où je voulais en venir, je levais un sourcil et annonça froidement :

-Tu viendras à la fin des cours.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez aimé, laisser une review :)


	13. Salade

Hey, bonjour à tous et à toutes, donc voilà le 13ème chapitre. Du point de vue de Levi et des points de vues externes aussi, parce que j'aime bien mélanger :)

Réponses aux reviews :

Majinaru : Bah pour l'instant, leur relation peut se résumer par : je t'aime bien et j'aime bien ton jolie boule, mais c'est vraie que c'est chou les jolies boules ^^ Et merci de lire :)

Guest : Tu voulais du lemon ? Tu es servi, je voulais d'abord faire un lemon ne dépassant pas les milles mots mais faut dire que je n'ai pus resister et pour Jean, bah tu verrais bien dans le chapitre mais sache que je n'ai pas finit avec lui.

EonImperia : D'abords, un grand merci pour ton aide de sado, je trouve ça cool de bosser avec toi :) Pour Armin, va savoir pourquoi il marmonner son nom dans son sommeil mais nan, malgré la jolie bouille du champignon, il ne fantasmait pas dessus ^^ D'ailleurs je reviendrais sur Armin (d'un point de vue non-sexuel) plus tard. Oui, j'adore imaginer Levi avec une sorte de dégoûts pour les attitudes humaines malgré son attachement précieux à la vie humaine en générale, et ça me fait plaisir que tu es l'impression que j'ai bien compris le persos de Levi, même si je pense qu'on l'interpréte tous un peu différemment, j'avais trop peur d'être OOC. Oui, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup évoquer la personnalité d'Eren mais des POV Eren et externe sur sa manière d'être et pensées arrivent bientôt ^^ (tu vas avoir des trucs à corriger). Merci de t'impliquer autant dans cette histoire et ne t'inquiète pas, mon humour et pire que le tien :)

MissHeilig : J'ai fait découvrir Three days grace à quelqu'un ! Oui, je suis contente :) Heuuu je préférerais un merci plutôt qu'une gifle pour le coup ^^ Et pour Jean, tu verrais bien par la suite, merci beaucoup de lire :) Levi, des yaoi ? ooh, surprise ...

orthancekarica : Oui, je reviendrais sur le sujet d'Armin et de Mikasa d'ailleurs, pour Jean, 'est pas terminé, je lui reserve d'autre chose mais j'étais frustré de pas simplement le buter là ^^bref, pour le passé de Levi et Hanji, je vais y revenir pas mal de fois mais sans trop en déballer, ça sera juste quelques évoquation de temps en temps comme dans le chapitre précédent. Merci du compliment :) tu voulais du lemon ? Et bien lis ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture à tout le monde et encore un grand merci à ma correctrice qui, en plus d'avoir corriger, m'a aidé à reformulé et réécrire certaines phrases moches ou incompréhensible ^^

* * *

Jean restait debout sans oser réagir. En effet l'aura que dégageait cet homme, malgré sa taille, était bien trop imposante et effrayante pour vouloir se risquer à le provoquer. Cela faisait deux minutes qu'il était là, debout au milieu de la salle, à attendre ce que Levi pourrait dire. Levi, quant à lui, essayait simplement de ne pas se laisser emporter par sa haine et prenait ces quelques minutes pour se calmer doucement. Soudain la voix du professeur retentit entre les murs de cette classe presque vide :

-Bon, tu m'as agressé et m'as physiquement menacé pour que j'augmente tes notes et cache tes conneries, comme la fois où tu t'es shooté avant de venir dans mon cours.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la salle pendant que Jean cherchait un sens aux paroles illogiques du plus âgé.

-Q-quoi ?

-C'est ce que tu avouera devant le proviseur cet après-midi quand j'aurais fini de m'y plaindre.

-… Vous essayez de me faire virer ?

-Je n'accepterai pas de voir ta sale gueule toute l'année, alors ouais.

-J'ai pourtant respecté ce que vous m'aviez demandé.

Une vague de colère incontrôlable prit possession du corps de Levi. Il attrapa ce petit con par le col avant de le soulever et de le plaquer violemment sur un bureau. Ce dernier émit une plainte de douleur, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'étouffer à cause de la surprise et la brutalité du geste.

-Écoute connard, t'as décidé de jouer sur les mots, c'était malin mais tu m'as foutu en rogne. Et crois-moi, la meilleure des chose pour toi maintenant c'est faire ce que je te dis, ou je pourrais me mettre encore plus en colère. Annonça le plus âgé d'un ton froid à en faire pâlir la banquise.

-Vous avez dit à partir de vendredi donc…

-Je me rappelle exactement de mes mots merdeux ! Tu as finement glissé que tu ne serais pas en cours jeudi et j'tai dis que, si vendredi ou n'importe quels jours qui suit, tu t'approches à moins d'un mètre d'Eren, je te ferais bouffer tes couilles avant de te foutre en taule. Bien sûr t'es revenu jeudi aprem faire ta petite affaire. Mais tu vois, ça m'a vraiment pas plu ta connerie, donc maintenant tu vas gentillement m'écouter et me laisser te faire dégager d'ici.

Jean commençait à trembler de peur face au ton plus qu'effrayant et menaçant de son professeur taciturne. Il garda néanmoins la tête froide en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser sortir de cette salle avec des bleues ou autres signe de violence physique.

-Ou sinon ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de-

Jean laissa échapper une plainte lorsqu'il sentit son souffle se couper.

-Je pourrais te buter sans laisser la moindre trace. Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi. Et pour te répondre, je pense que tu préfères changer d'établissement plutôt que de mystérieusement disparaître, avant d'être retrouvé démembré dans un canal.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux sous le regard on ne peut plus sérieux de Levi. Il ne sut que répondre, ne pouvant douter de l'authenticité de ses propos, finalement, il béguaya misérablement :

-Je.. v-vous bluffez…

Malgré ses nombreux liens avec diverses personnes considérées comme ''criminels'' aux yeux de la loi, Levi n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de le faire démembrer et jeter à la flotte. Et ce n'était, lui-même, pas un psychopathe, alors oui, bien sûr, il bluffait, mais comme on le dit si bien, et avec grande finesse : plus c'est gros mieux ça passe. Ainsi, rajouter des éléments ne faisait que rendre la menace plus efficace. Levi afficha la moitié d'un sourire dégageant un tel sadisme que Jean fut parcouru d'imposant frissons d'effrois.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ? Répliqua l'adulte créant maintenant de véritable tremblement chez son interlocuteur.

Jean détourna les yeux, ne supportant plus l'effrayante menace qui brillait dans les yeux de son cinglé de professeur, avant de répondre d'une petite voix pitoyable et faible :

-nan…

Levi eut un léger rictus moqueur face à la ridicule réaction de son élève à la tête d'équidé. Il desserra légèrement ses mains de son col avant d'attraper brusquement ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête vers l'arrière, le forçant à le regarder, et lui déclara froidement :

-C'est bien l'morveux, tu commences à devenir docile.

-J-je dois faire quoi exactement … ?

Le plus âgé relâcha complètement sa prise, non sans une grosse pointe de violence engendrée par la haine, et lui répondit en gardant son ton froid et ferme :

-Premièrement sac à merde, tu dégages de ma salle ou je risque d'accidentellement te refaire ta tronche. Deuxièmement, cet après-midi tu seras appelé dans le bureau du proviseur. Tu vas d'abord vaguement bégayer que c'est faux, avant d'avouer m'avoir menacé pour avoir une meilleure moyenne. Ensuite, tu avoueras une nouvelle fois lorsque ton suceur de daron sera convoqué . Oh et dernièrement, si tu penses, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, à retoucher Eren, tu mourras dans la minute.

Jean acquiesça lentement.

-Et maintenant Spirit, tu bouges ton cul et tu dégages.

Le concerné se dépêcha de sortir précipitamment de la salle sous le regard froid et inexpressif de Levi. Pourtant ce dernier commençait à crisper son poing et à serrer les dents.

(POV Levi) :

Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines et mes nerfs se crispaient presque douloureusement. Je sortis doucement de cette pièce suffocante, lorsque j'entendis la deuxième sonnerie indiquant que la plupart des élèves devaient définitivement être en cours. Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers menant au toit, là où l'on interdisait aux gosses d'aller, moi, on me foutait la paix. Sûrement car un suicide de ma part ne causerait aucun dommage dans leur budget. De toute façon je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, la solitude était ma meilleure amie.

Arrivé en haut, j'inspirai calmement l'air frais et presque agréable de dehors, avant de me retourner brutalement pour donner un violent coup dans le mur. De nombreuses égratignures mettaient mes phalanges à vifs mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. J'avais besoin de frapper, de détruire, de briser, d'anéantire. Merde, je venais de passer 10 putains de minutes à me retenir de lui exploser sa sale gueule de poney. Si j'étais violent ? Tch' non, la race humaine me rendait violent. Elle me répugnait, moi j'étais parfaitement sain. C'était eux et pas moi. Une vision des choses très hypocrite dans laquelle je restais confortablement. J'enlevai doucement mon poing du mur et le desserrai, avant de sortir une clope et de m'asseoir calmement contre ce même mur.

-Ts' je pense vraiment à de la merde moi…

Un petit sourire m'échappa en me rendant compte que je parlais tout seul. Je devais avoir l'air con, mais savoir qu'il m'arrivait encore de sourire spontanément me soulageait étrangement. Je finis donc de fumer pour m'alléger un peu l'esprit avant d'écraser mon mégot au sol.

Après être revenu dans ma salle, je m'avachis sur mon petit fauteuil inconfortable. Si j'étais détendu ? Nan, mais je ne l'étais jamais vraiment. Par contre quelque chose me peturbait d'avantage. J'étais en colère, voir en rage, contre ce merdeux, pourquoi ? Certe, j'étais un putain de sociopathe attaché à la vie humaine, je haïssais qu'on l'a méprise ou qu'on l'a considère comme inférieur à une autre. Mais j'avais déjà mis Jean hors jeu, il ne retouchera plus jamais à Eren et je le savais mais je n'en restais pas moins… enragé disons. En me perdant dans mes pensées, je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas répondu à Hanji ce matin. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin avait de spécial pour que je veuille tant le protéger ? J'aurais pu faire virer Jean et en rester là, mais il m'était inconcevable de penser à laisser Eren se démerder seul par la suite. Putain, j'avais même failli perdre mon sang froid face à l'autre enculé d'cheval. Qu'est ce qu'Eren avait de spécial ? Peut-être son beau cul ? Sûrement… mais, des beaux culs j'en avais vu défiler dans ma piaule, de nombreux inconnus avec qui m'envoyer en l'air pour, le temps d'une nuit, m'oublier, simplement dans une sauvagerie animale et primitive. D'une intensité mémorable ou non, souvent répugnante, mais toujours différente d'une nuit à l'autre. Ouais, parce que tous ces beaux culs qui avaient défilés dans ma piaule, bah ils étaient jamais restés plus d'une nuit. J'avais couché avec ce gamin, devrais-je le virer de chez moi à coup de pieds dans son jolie derrière ? Nan, ce soir il s'endormira dans mes bras après lui avoir ouvert les portes du 7ème ciel. Bordel, fallait que la seule personne qui me plaise soit mon élève. Je me massais délicatement les tempes, c'était pas le moment de penser à ça, j'avais à faire moi aujourd'hui.

(POV externe) :

15h27, alors qu'une foule se divisait pour rejoindre leurs petits coins habituels respectifs, Jean restait immobile dehors. Bousculé par toutes ces personnes stressées qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée, en se demandant, avec crainte, s'ils auraient le temps de consumer leur seule petite détente, qu'était une simple cigarette. Lui avait autre chose à laquelle pensée. « Devrais-je fuir ? » se demanda-t-il alors. Il le savait, c'était maintenant ou jamais, bientôt une annonce résonnera dans les hauts parleurs de mauvaise qualité, pour lui dire de se rendre chez le proviseur. « Je peux encore partir, je peux encore sortir et ne plus croiser ce regard effrayant » pensa-t-il. Mais s'il faisait cela, il n'oserait même plus remettre les pieds ici, alors autant se laisser faire. Autant laisser Mr Ackerman avoir la confirmation qu'en effet, il ne refoutera plus jamais un orteil dans ce foutu bâtiment qu'était ce lycée.

« Kirschtein Jean est prié de se rendre dans le Bureau de Mr le proviseur. »

Il se figea un instant. Bien sûr, il fallait que ça soit maintenant, que le temps ne lui accorde aucune pause, après tout, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Levi y posa son regard et essaya, tant bien que mal, de ne pas se lever pour exploser la sale gueule de celui qui venait d'entrer, merde ! Comment pouvait-il perdre autant son sang froid ?

-Heu.. bonjour, dit-il d'un voix faible et innocente qui aurait presque pu faire dégueuler Levi de dégoût.

-Bonjour Kirschtein, asseyez-vous. Déclara le proviseur d'une voix sèche et pleine de mépris. Non pas parce qu'il s'adressait à un connard, mais bien parce qu'il avait cette habitude auprès des élèves.

Jean s'assit donc sur le siège de disponible sans oser croiser le regard de Levi.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Jean secoua négativement de la tête en prononçant un vague :

-nan…

-Eh bien, je viens d'avoir une conversation avec votre professeur principal ici présent. Il se trouve qu'il vous accuse d'un acte assez grave. Auriez-vous une idée de ce que cela peut-il être ?

-N-nan, de quoi m'accuse-t-il ? Je n'ai rien fait.

Jean jouait très mal la comédie, de plus à cet instant, il sentait l'oppressante menace provenant de Mr Ackerman. Il ne prenait même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Le proviseur fronça les sourcils sous la fausseté du ton de l'adolescent.

-Kirschtein, avez-vous menacé Mr Ackerman ?

Jean resserra le poing et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ce dernier avant de répondre :

-Non…

À ces mots Levi, qui lui était un très bon acteur, se retourna avec colère vers le proviseur et s'indigna :

-Nan mais c'est pas tout j'espère ?! Vous n'allez pas vous contenter de lui demander rassurez-moi ?!

-Écoutez Mr Ackerman, si je n'ai pas de preuve, je ne peux pas …

-Je refuse de laisser un gosse qui me menace de s'en tirer comme ça !

L'aura de Levi devint si imposante que même son supérieur fut dans l'obligation de détourner le regard. Il se reprit quelques secondes après, se rappelant qu'il était bel et bien celui qui ordonnait entre les deux.

-Mr Ack…

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur, ce gosse vient de me menacer pour que j'augmente ces notes. Sûrement parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à acheter Mme Zoey, mais dans les deux cas, c'est inadmissible. Je ne tolérerai pas que cet élève fasse encore partie de ce lycée.

Cette fois-ci, le ton de Levi était un mélange entre la provocation envers son supérieur, la méprise envers son élève et son habituel froideur menaçante. Jean baissa la tête, il avait oublié cette histoire avec sa prof d'anglais, et avec ça en plus, c'était sûr qu'il allait dégager. Il déglutit lentement, le proviseur allait répondre quelque chose mais il le coupa pour declarer, comme si continuer ne mènerait à rien :

-J'avoue…

Le regard des deux adultes présents se posèrent sur lui.

-J'avoue avoir essayé d'acheter Mme Zoey et avoir menacé Mr Ackerman.

Levi se redressa sur sa chaise et lança un coup d'oeil au proviseur qui semblait désespéré. Il avait gagné.

(POV Levi) :

Journée enfin terminée. La porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit dans un désagréable et commun grincement. La première chose que je vis fut la propreté habituelle de l'endroit. Bien ! Eren n'avait touché à rien. Et c'est seulement après que je remarquai sa présence au milieu de mon petit salon. Debout, le téléphone sur l'oreille, béguayant de vagues syllabes en me jetant des regards gênés. J'haussai un sourcil, ce à quoi il répondit en posant son index sur ses lèvres, m'indiquant gentillement de la fermer, avant de reprendre sa conversation avec je-ne-sais-qui.

-Heu, oui… oui… non ne t'inquiète pas… hein ? Ah nan, … pas de bêtise. Ouais, je suis chez, heu, chez un bon ami du lycée, ne t'inquiète pas.

''Un bon ami'' ? Je souris à cette pensée, il devait sûrement parler à son ou sa responsable légal. Après quelques hochements de têtes, il reprit la parole :

-Nan, je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien et je suis encore malade je crois alors… Vendredi ?! S'exclama-t-il avec un petit air apeuré sur le visage. Mais je… oui, ok je comprends, n-non, aucun problème… merci.

Il baissa la tête avant de continuer :

-Oui… je le sais. Oui. Oui. O-oui… je le ferais, hum, oui je sais. Oui, bon, bonne journ… quoi ?

Il devint écarlate et me regarda avec des yeux honteux.

-Heuu, n-nan pas du tout, e-et je dois te laisser, au revoir. Dit-il avant de raccrocher rapidement son téléphone.

Il continua de me fixer avec ses iris débordantes d'émotions diverses et variées dont la gêne ressortait clairement.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je agacé par ce regard.

Il sursauta au son de ma voix et détourna les yeux.

-Heu, c'était mon tuteur, je lui ai dit que t'étais un ami et que j'étais malade pour justifier mes absences et…

-Hum ?

-Bah, et…

-Et … ?

-Et il m'a demandé, avec la subtilité d'une paire de défense dans le cul, si tu étais une blondasse avec un jolie derrière…

J'haussai les sourcils et me mis à glousser légèrement. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Je posai mes affaires et m'approchai de lui. Je pus alors remarquer la petite pile de DVD devant l'écran en pause de mon salon. Eren devait sûrement avoir passé sa journée à se mater film sur film sur cet écran négligé. (Je préférais nettement mon bel écran 4k qui logeait dans ma chambre), pour sans doute faire passer l'ennui. Je reposai mon regard sur lui avant de m'asseoir brutalement, mais avec mon habituel classe, sur mon canapé.

-Et tu lui as pas parlé de mon jolie derrière ? Demandais-je d'un ton presque neutre. Presque car j'y glissai cette petite touche subtile d'humour qui passait souvent inaperçu. Mais ce gosse semblait plutôt doué pour entendre le moindre changement dans ma voix au vu de son grand sourire amusé.

-Bah, si je lui avais décrit il m'aurait demandé de faire tourner, par contre j'éviterai de parler de votre entr…

Je fronçai brusquement les sourcils ce qui le fit presque sursauter. En tout cas, il s'arrêta brusquement de parler pour me jeter un regard interrogateur. Je soupirai, exaspéré par sa maladresse, avant de répondre, non sans un regard de malice :

-Eren, hier tu m'as fait haleter ton prénom comme une pucelle parce que t'es putain de doué avec ta langue, alors ne me vouvoie pas.

Il vira au rouge écarlate, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme si elle entreprenait l'idée de me répondre. Mais ce gamin avait surtout l'air d'hésiter entre réagir à l'embarras dans lequel mes paroles l'avaient mis, ou simplement s'excuser. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'abandonnai la possibilité d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une réaction de sa part. J'annonçai donc d'une voix lasse :

-Il s'est pas trop inquiet que tu ne reviennes pas chez toi ?

Son regard me parut légèrement brumeux, comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec ma phrase.

-Internat.

-De quoi ? Demandais-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Il voulait connaître la raison de mes absences à l'internat.

Oh, ouais, internat. J'ignorais totalement qu'il y logeait, malgré le fait que je me sois légèrement penché sur son dossier scolaire. Je fronçai doucement les sourcils avant de lui demander :

-Tu habites loin ?

Il ne sembla d'abord pas comprendre le sens de ma question. Puis entrouvrit la bouche en signe de compréhension, avant de me répondre en replongeant plus intensément ses yeux dans les miens :

-Pas vraiment, mon tuteur habite dans les banlieues riches de la ville.

Je le fixais sans réelle expression. Il avait insisté sur les mots : ''mon tuteur'' et son regard m'avait confirmé qu'il ne considérait pas l'habitat de celui-ci comme son ''chez lui''. De plus, cette manière de l'appeler mettait une sorte de distance, mise consciencieusement par Eren, entre eux. Il ne devait pas le porter dans son coeur, ou alors il avait perdu ses parents il n'y a pas très longtemps. Ou peut-être les deux, peu importait.

Eren déglutit et une lueur supplémentaire vînt se mêler à l'arc-en-ciel émotionnel qui dansait dans ses iris.

-Il me justifie une semaine, donc… je dois revenir vendredi.

J'haussai d'abord un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'intérêt de sa phrase.

-J-je… commença-t-il.

Je sentis alors l'étrange sensation douce et électrisante de ses longs et fins doigts sur mon poignet, comme s'il tentait de me demander la permission. Il finit tout de même par me l'attraper plus fermement, ce qui me fit lancer un regard interrogateur. Mais en croisant une nouvelle fois ces perles d'un verts émeraudes, je compris. Il baissa la tête avant de déclarer, comme si cela lui avait demandé un effort surhumain :

-J'ai peur.

Je fermai très lentement les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais compris, que s'il voulait il pouvait parler, mais que j'avais compris, et que ça irait.

-Ce matin, quand tu m'as dit que je restais, j-j'étais rassuré mais… Mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec la douleur, enfin pas la douleur physique, ce que je veux dire c'est que… Bordel, j'étais.. et je suis, je suis… terrifié. Merde, j-je dois être ridiculement lâche, mais… mais j'ai trop peur, je veux, je peux pas le voir ! J-je peux pas…

J'entendis alors ses doux sanglots presque silencieux. Je sentais les petites perles d'eau venant de ses beaux yeux roulés dans mon cou et sa respiration hachuré qui venait rencontrer ma nuque. Je compris qu'il venait de me prendre dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur moi. À ce moment, je regrettais amèrement de ne pas voir simplement balancé Jean par la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Eren me parut soudainement si fragile et oui je m'en voulu de penser cela. Son corps frêle et fatigué tremblait dans mes bras, et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer une main délicate dans ses cheveux.

-Vendredi ? Demandais-je d'un ton se voulant plus doux, même si je ne savais pas si ce changement était réellement discernable.

Il ressera son étreinte sur moi et nicha un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je le sentis alors hocher positivement, avec timidité, la tête.

-Ts' tu ne le reverra pas.

Il se redressa et ses yeux me scrutèrent étrangement. Il laissa quelques secondes passer sans impact, un simple silence agréable dans lequel je pouvais me permettre de me perdre dans l'étendu de ses perles émeraudes. Il finit par briser ce doux silence en demandant :

-Comment ça ?

Je pus lire une lueur d'angoisse se dessiner dans ses iris.

-C'est quoi ce regard gamin ? On a l'impression que tu penses que je l'ai buté.

Il écarquilla les yeux quelques fractions de secondes avant de les détourner automatiquement.

-Il va se faire virer. Dis-je simplement d'un ton que, même moi, je trouvais trop neutre.

Il se remit alors à me fixer avec un air stupéfait.

-Q-quoi ? Me demanda-t-il pendant que son regard me suppliait que cela ne soit pas un mensonge.

Je me reculai légèrement tout en passant à nouveau une main délicate, (moi même je ne me savais pas capable de faire de telle geste de manière aussi naturelle), dans ses doux cheveux d'un brun clair avant de répéter d'un ton tout aussi nonchalant :

-Il va se faire virer, définitivement.

Un sourire étrange se forma sur son visage. Heureux ? Nan, pas vraiment, ni amusé, ni mesquin, ni rien de ce que j'avais pu voir comme sourire. Le sien était reconnaissant. Ce gosse me remerciait, silencieusement, certe, mais je discernais un « merci » inscrit sur son visage mélangé aux autres émotions précédentes qui persistaient encore. Troublant. Jamais je n'avais trouvé un sourire aussi troublant et je fis alors quelque chose que je ne compris pas vraiment. Je détournai les yeux. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise et sa respiration sembla se couper sous celle-ci. Et alors, un silence nous surplomba quelques secondes. C'était le genre de silence désagréable où la gêne se discernait facilement. Je lui avais demandé de rester ce matin, pretextant que je voulais lui parler. Mais c'était une simple choix égoïste et incompréhensible de ma part, je voulais juste qu'il reste. Mais maintenant, je lui disais quoi ?

-Bon, je dois faire un truc, déclarais-je soudainement avec mon manque de tact habituel.

Et à mon plus grand étonnement il répondit, d'une voix paniqué, presqu'en criant :

-Nan !

-Ça va pas gamin ?

-Je.. je suis, nan… en fait hum..

Et il marmonna ainsi quelques secondes en s'enfonçant davantage dans sa connerie presque admirable, quand soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit.

-Eren, t'as fumé ou bu quelques chose ?

L'expression de son visage me donna clairement la réponse : non.

-Nan ! C'est juste que…

-Hum ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la porte de ma chambre.

-… je suis désolé finit-il par dire.

Alors mes sourcils se froncèrent plus qu'à leur habitude et j'entrepris de grand pas vers ma chambre. Putain, si ce sale gosse avait touché à mon ordi, je le tuerais personnellement.

J'ouvris brutalement la porte de ma piaule. La première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut mon écran, éteint, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, tout comme la tour qui se trouvait sous la table. Un soupir de soulagement voulut passer la barrière de mes lèvres mais un coup d'oeil au reste de la pièce l'en empêcha. Oh, j'allais tout de même le tuer.

-Je… hum, je…

Il pourrait marmonner autant d'onomatopés et syllabes qu'il souhaitait, il allait prendre cher. Je plantai mon regard de glace dans le sien ce qui eu pour effet de le faire pâlir automatiquement. Il tenta malgré tout de le soutenir en vain quelques secondes, mais il eut vite l'air de trouver cela très con. Il baissa donc le regard et s'excusa :

-Je suis désolé…

Ts' c'était comme si, le timbre de sa voix me disait à quel point il avait cherché autre chose à dire, mais qu'il n'avait définitivement pas trouvé. Il sursauta en croisant à nouveau mon regard qui n'avait que continué de se refroidir.

-Je..., continua-t-il comme si s'enfoncer dans sa connerie était sa passion première, on m'a souvent dit que j'étais trop curieux.

Je levai un sourcil, trop curieux ? Ce gosse venait de fouiller l'intégralité de ma chambre, de mes biens, sans même prendre la peine, ou le temps, de ranger. Peut-être que l'appel de son tuteur l'avait pris de court et qu'il n'avait donc pas pu ranger. Mais le vrai problème venait surtout du fait qu'il avait fouillé, puisque, de toute façon, il ne devait pas être un as du rangement. L'intégralité de ma grande collection de CD était, certe, soigneusement empilée, mais sorti de son tiroir habituel. Comme le reste d'ailleurs. De grandes pilles de livres et de DVD recouvraient et rendaient presque impossible l'accès au sol, tant bien que je sentais la grande restriction, quasi-frustrante, de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer librement et correctement dans ma propre chambre. Une vague de colère mélangée à de l'amusement, dû au caractère plus que ''curieux'' du gamin, montait tranquillement en moi. Mais, fidèle à moi-même je décidai d'ignorer l'amusement pour ne pas perdre une once de crédibilité. Je comptais lui faire un discours d'une froideur absolue sur sa connerie, qui lui aurait fait perdre son jolie, grand, rayonnant et surtout énervant sourire. Mais en me retournant, je les vis alors sur mon lit. Sur mes draps défaient par sa présence. Et alors, sur le coup je fis la chose à ne surtout pas faire, car bien sûr, son sourire allait revenir sur son beau visage, et ses yeux se permettront peut-être même d'être moqueur. Mais je rougis, devant le petit tas de yaoi qui était, normalement soigneusement planqué, derrière la planche du dernier tiroir pour éviter la moindre remarque d'une Hanji déjanté. Là, ils se trouvaient sur mon lit, sans aucune gêne.

-Heu, Levi ? Me demanda alors Eren avec un air si innocent que je me demandait s'il comprenait vraiment pas.

Rien à faire, je continuait de rougir. Alors bien sûr, un lumineux sourire s'afficha sur sa sale gueule. Oh bien sûr, le temps de quelques secondes. J'avais placé une lueure de colère bien discernable dans mon regard. Il frissonna, puis absurdement son visage se détendit. J'allais l'engueuler quand il me coupa dans ma lancée :

-Tu es vraiment beau quand tu fais ressortir tes émotions.

Son ton n'était ni provocateur ni mielleux. Il n'essayait ni de changer de sujet, ni de me faire rougir (même s'il réussit tout de même, ce con), ni de me déstabiliser, ni même de m'inviter à faire quelque chose. Il était simplement d'une sincérité déstabilisante. Et on resta alors là à se fixer quelques minutes. J'avais repris ma superbe poker face qui m'allait si bien et lui commençait doucement à se rendre compte de ses mots, alors il balbutia :

-Oh, je… désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire et…

Je levai mes yeux au ciel avec un petit geste presque dédaigneux de ma part. Un geste qui traduisait clairement : ''tu t'enfonces ducon, ferme un peu ta gueule''. Pourtant, il y répondit par un grand sourire, et dieu, (auquel je n'avais jamais cru), seul savait à quel point ses sourires étaient d'un raffinement incroyablement sexy. Je décidai alors de faire un geste de la tête indiquant les tomes, dont la notification R18 prouvait bien que ce gamin n'avait pas à y toucher. Ce fut alors à son tour de rougir.

-Ah.. oui, je…

-Ta gueule gamin, tu t'enfonces.

-Mais, je n'ai pas fait exprès de..

-De retirer une planche d'un tiroir ?

Il baissa la tête, écarlate. Je soupirai.

-Aide-moi à ranger, saloperie de gamin.

Il me regarda alors confus. Un adorable regard craquant qui me demandait en silence si, oui ou non, je comptais l'étriper.

-Si tu m'aides à ranger, alors peut-être que tu as des chances de survivre.

Il se crispa et hocha la tête.

Nous rangeâmes alors ma chambre en silence, parfois je rappelais les emplacements exacts de chaque chose. Il se contentait d'hocher la tête, comprenant que s'il y avait bien une chose à éviter, c'était me contrarier. Bien sûr, j'en profitais légèrement. J'arrêtais mon rangement lorsqu'il se baissait pour que mes yeux captures l'image que son jolie fessier m'offrait. Nous finîmes finalement en moins d'une demie heure. Alors qu'il remettait quelques affaires en bas de l'étagère, je laissai mon regard se balader librement sur son corps. Il me jeta un petit coup d'oeil timide avant de dire, avec une voix tout aussi timide :

-Levi…

Et merde, à quel point ce simple prénom pouvait paraître sexy lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche ?

-Levi, je… heu, est-ce que tu me mattes ?

J'haussai les épaules et lui répondit sans gêne que c'était évidement ce que je faisais. Il détourna une fois de plus le regard et repris la parole :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je te matte ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa question.

-Oui, et, le reste. P-pourquoi on a fait ça hier et pourquoi tout ce… truc…?

''Ce truc'' devait sûrement représenter cette petite tension sexuelle que l'on ressentait lorsque nos corps se frôlaient doucement ou lorsqu'on se surprenait à fixer nos lèvres. Mais je ne m'expliquais pas sa question. Est-ce que qu'il regrettait ?

-Personnellement, c'était par simple envie. Après toi, c'est à toi de voir. Et ''ce truc'' c'est encore parce que j'en ai envie, tu regrettes gamin ?

Il rougit de plus belle.

-Nan, finit-il par me répondre.

Je souris légèrement.

-Et toi Eren, pourquoi ?

-Je… je suppose que j'en avais aussi envie, répondit-il.

Sa respiration se fit plus accentuée. Il reprit avec une pointe d'audace encore nouvelle dans sa voix :

-En faite, j'en avais envie, c'est sûr. J-j'en ai inconsciemment envie depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard ou plutôt quand mon regard a croisé ton corps. C'est con à dire hein, mais t-t'es carrément bandant merde. Et, et même en cours je me permets de te mater de temps en temps. Alors oui j-j'ai craqué. Je vais pas m'excuser parce que tu en avais envie aussi mais ce que je veux dire c'est que… heu, nan en fait, j-je sais pas ce que je veux dire à part peut-être que c'était, c'était vraiment géniale, genre j'avais jamais autant aimé un…

Je le poussai contre la porte et plaçai ma jambe droite entre les siennes.

-Premièrement, commençai-je, est-ce que t'as pris tes anti-douleurs ?

Malgré sa surprise et son embarras, il répondit d'un souffle :

-ouais…

-Cool, deuxièmement, continuai-je, est-ce que t'as faim ?

-heu, nan…

-Cool, et dernièrement, dis encore un mot de plus et je te ferai voir des étoiles encore plus intenses que la veille, ici et maintenant.

Un petit silence s'installa et une aura d'excitation tourna autour de nous. Un bout de quelques longues secondes, il murmura entre deux souffles :

-Salade,

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres et les siennes formèrent un doux sourire.

-Tu aurais pu choisir un mot un peu plus classe et sexy mais ok, va pour salade, je prend ça pour un accord.

Et d'un mouvement presque indiscernable, mon corps se colla sensuellement au sien et mon souffle vint se perdre contre son oreille. Aussitôt je sentis sa respiration se couper comme s'il ne voulait entendre que la mienne, je souris à cette idée et mes lèvres vinrent effleurer son lobe. Il frémit, je me reculai faiblement et humidifiai mes lèvres en y passant ma langue avant de revenir vers son oreille pour la mordiller plus fermement. Il relâcha sa respiration qui devint plus haletante et je descendis pour passer ma langue lentement le long de sa machoir, d'un mouvement rapide il vint lui aussi humidifier ses lèvres séchées par son souffle. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour laisser le temps à ses yeux de transpercer les miens. Est-ce que je comptais vraiment recoucher avec lui ? Mon regard se posa sur sa bouche entrouverte qui avait l'air de me supplier de l'embrasser. Oui, bien sûr que j'allais recoucher avec lui. Parce que je ne pouvais pas me retenir de l'embrasser et que je n'embrassais que pour le sexe, et uniquement pour le sexe. Il émit une plainte de mécontentement pour exprimer son impatience de gamin. Comprenant le message, je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres avant de la fourrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Un gémissement s'étouffa alors dans ma bouche et j'en profitai pour mettre fin au baiser en mordant sauvagement sa lèvre inférieur ce qui le fit sursauter. Je lui jeta un regard des plus malicieux et à mon plus grand étonnement il me renvoya un regard provocateur avec un air qui réclamait clairement la suite. Avec un haussement d'épaules, je fis glisser mes mains sous son t-shirt avant de nicher ma tête dans son cou pour suçoter sa peau halée. Un nouveau gémissement de sa part, et un nouveau sourire de la mienne. C'était presque effrayant de me dire que je souriais beaucoup trop depuis qu'il était chez moi. En sentant son bassin bouger contre ma jambe, j'arrêtai ce que je faisais pour le décoller du mur et le lancer brusquement sur mon lit. Je voulus me retenir en voyant ses adorables grands yeux étonnés mais le grand sourire satisfait de pervers qui illumina son visage me donna clairement son consentement pour la suite. Par pure provocation il passa sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur et par pure amusement je m'assis sur son bassin en ondulant le mien.

-Gnh !

Il détourna les yeux gêné.

-Oh, mais c'est qu'il est chou le gamin.

Le dit gamin gonfla les joues en signes d'énervement, ce qui le rendit d'ailleurs encore plus chou, avant de répondre :

-Tais-toi.

-Tch.

Je me penchai en avant pour lécher le long de son cou de haut en bas avant de m'arrêter au niveau de sa jugulaire et y laisser une belle trace violâtre sous sa respiration haletante.

-Je ne me tairai pas sale gosse, ajoutais-je tout de même pour ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot.

Il allait répliquer mais je remis mes mains sous son chandail (qui était en fait à moi, trop grand, mais à moi) et vins pincer ces tétons.

-Gnh, oui ! Lâcha-t-il, sûrement contre son gré, en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en me jetant un regard noir, qui sonnait tellement faux, à mes yeux que j'aurais pu en exploser de rire. Mais tout de même, en tant que Levi, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'entrepris donc d'enlever son haut et, malgré ses petits regards mécontents qui réflétaient son embarras, Eren n'essaya pas le moins du monde de m'en empêcher. Après avoir balancé ce tissu gênant à travers la pièce, je laissai mes doigts effleurer chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais redécouvrir avec envie. Il frissonnait de temps à autre, laissait quelques gémissements passer à nouveau la barrière de ses lèvres et oublia totalement son embarras de tout à l'heure. Parfait, j'arrêtai tous mes mouvements, non sans qu'Eren affiche une petite mine triste et un regard plaintif. Je me reculai légèrement et déposai quelques baisers et douces morsures sur son torse. À force de descendre, ma langue finit par rencontrer son jean. Je jetai un regard à Eren, à ce moment, son visage aurait pu être remplacé par le mot luxure mais ça aurait été clairement moins agréable à voir.

-Hum, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Se plaignit-il.

-Eren, je risque d'être un peu moins doux qu'hier, donc si tu ne v…

-Oh mais ferme-là, si je veux que tu t'arrêtes je te le dirais, donc juste continue.

Mon visage dut vraiment être anormalement surpris pour qu'il affiche un sourire aussi satisfait. Je fronçai les sourcils, prêt à répliquer à son ton insolent, mais finalement, j'haussai les épaules pour me reconcentrer sur ce que je faisais. D'un geste précis du pouce et de l'index, je fis sauter le bouton de son jean (qui était lui aussi le miens, trop grand, mais le miens) avant de descendre sa braguette en l'attrapant avec les dents. Je le sentis soulever avec retenu son bassin essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il en mourait d'envie. Je fis donc envoyer son jean quelque part dans la pièce. Tant qu'il ne couvrait plus sa peau, je me foutait bien d'où il avait atterri, avant de poser mes lèvres sur la bosse qui déformait son boxer et y faire une douce pression.

-L-Levi ! Gémit-il sans même y prêter attention.

Un nouveau sourire déforma mon visage. Merde, ça en devenait maladif les sourires avec ce sale gamin. Je tournai légèrement la tête et posai sa jambe droite sur mon épaule pour parcourir l'intérieur de sa cuisse et y laisser quelques suçons prononcés. En sentant ses tremblement et frissons de plaisir à chacune de mes succions, je décidai de maltraiter un peu plus sa chair en la mordillant, puis progressivement, avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, de fougue, mais une plainte s'interrompit :

-En-enlève t… gnh !

J'arrêtai mes mouvements en essayant de reprendre mon souffle tout en le regardant. Il fronça les sourcils, je crus alors qu'il se plaignait de ce que je lui faisais mais après quelques respirations hachuré il continua :

-Enlève ta chemise au moins maintenant !

Et par la faute de ce gamin à l'adorable regard suppliant, un nouveau sourire m'échappa. Je pris donc un petit temps pour lui accorder la vue de mon magnifique et si désiré torse en enlevant un à un les bouton de ma chemise noir.

-M-merci… balbutia-t-il

Bordel, est-ce que ce gosse avait suivi une formation pour paraître aussi adorablement stupide ?

-Tch,

Je jetai alors ma chemise au sol et, alors que je comptais reprendre ce que j'avais commencé. Eren vint poser une main sur mon torse dans l'idée de parcourir mon corps. Mais là, c'était moi le meneur. Qu'il commence pas le gamin. Je retirai donc brusquement sa main en bloquant son poignet, j'attrapai l'autre au passage et vint plaquer ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête. Je me penchai et mon souffle s'échoua à nouveau contre son oreille, il frissonna, et d'un ton moqueur je demandai :

-Zone sensible ?

Je mordis son lobe, et sous ses petits gémissements, j'ajoutai :

-C'est moi qui dirige ce soir, si ça te plait pas tu le dis, mais ne cherche pas à devenir entreprenant, ok ?

Il vira écarlate, et hocha discrètement la tête.

-Bien. Dis-je alors avec un legers sourire sur le visage.

Je fondis donc sur sa bouche sans la moindre délicatesse pour faire valser nos langues ensembles avant de mordre hardement ses lèvres qui devinrent roses pétantes voir presque rouges, tout en laissant mes mains se balader sur son torse et ses cuisses. Je fis glisser ma langue pour arriver à sa pomme d'Adam qu'il m'offrait davantage en jetant sa tête en arrière. Je suçotai alors la fine peau qu'il me dégageait, et lorsque je sentis son bassin venir coller le miens pour en réclamer plus, je lui glissai à l'oreille :

-Retourne-toi.

Il écarquilla les yeux et je crus que j'allais me faire un facepalm après avoir prononcé ces mots. Nan mais quel merde je racontais ? J'allais juste l'effrayer putain !

-O-ok…

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais mon nez n'avait pas exploser et mon cerveau avait toujours l'air connecté après cette vision. Un Eren, transpirant, haletant, les yeux embrumés de plaisir mais le regard honteux, avec de nombreuses traces de suçons et de légères morsures qui vous dit, sans arrêter de remuer son bassin, qu'Ok, il veut bien se retourner sous vous pour des choses loin d'être catholique. Il se retourna donc et, (appelez-moi fétichiste si ça vous chante), la vue de son dos lisse et transpirant me donna un frisson d'excitation et d'impatience nouveau et absolument agréable. Je pris tout de même le temps de laisser ma main droite parcourir cette étendue nouvelle de sa peau halée. Lorsque mes doigts rencontrèrent l'élastique de son boxer, j'y passai juste mon index pour le faire glisser lentement jusqu'à ses genoux. Il tremblait tellement que je crus que ses jambes allaient lâcher mais par, je ne sais quel miracle, il tenait encore. Alors je défis le bouton de mon jean tout en me levant de mon lit sous le regard impatient du gosse. J'ouvris mon premier tiroir et en ressortit donc le même petit pot que la veille ainsi qu'un préservatif, ouais, impatient, mais prudent. Le reste de mes vêtements finit bien vite au sol alors que deux yeux me dévoraient juste à côté. Je revins m'installer derrière lui. J'allais lui demander s'il voulait vraiment mais il me coupa avant que je n'ai pu dire le moindre mot :

-Grouille.

-Tch, je donne les ordres gamin.

-Ouais bah grouille quand même, chef ! Me répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Bon il l'aura voulu. Je plongeai alors trois de mes doigts dans le lubrifiant avant d'en présenter deux à son entrée et, voyant qu'il faisait pression dessus, je les fis glisser doucement à l'intérieur. Je le sentis se crisper en mélangeant des gémissements de plaisir et de douleur. Ma main gauche, étant libre, parcouru donc tout l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant d'attraper son entre-jambe et commencer quelques vas et vient que je calais au rythme de mes doigts en lui. Les gémissements de douleur disparurent très rapidement ne laissant place qu'à des halètements et gémissements de plaisir et bordel, j'étais sûr de pouvoir éjaculer juste en l'écoutant encore et encore marmonner ou crier de petit :

-L-levi, gnh, oui.. gnh

J'avais une envie folle de l'embrasser mais mon 1m60 me compliquait la tâche. Et j'avais ni envie d'arrêter mes mouvements, ni envie qu'il se foute de ma gueule parce que je galérais à atteindre sa bouche, et donc, comme pour lui faire payer ses 10 centimètres de trop, je rajoutai le troisième doigt en lui sans vraiment prévenir.

-Gnh oui !

Et comme si le plaisir était trop lourd à porter pour lui, ses bras lâchèrent et il se retrouva sur les coudes, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller. J'arrêtai mes mouvements et retira mes doigts de lui, sous ses plaintes qui me volèrent à nouveau un sourire.

-Impatient ? Demandai-je alors

-Tch.

-Heu non, ça gamin, c'est moi, tch,

-Tch. Répéta-t-il pour me provoquer.

-En plus tu le fais mal sale gosse.

-Tch.

J'enfilai alors la petite protection en latex rapidement avant de me positionner derrière lui. Il ondula ses hanches comme pour me demander d'entrer mais je n'en fis rien. Alors il grogna lentement, comprenant ce que je voulais, pour me dire que, nan, il ne suppliera pas. Je me penchai pour me retrouver aussi proche que possible de son oreille et lui souffler d'un ton sensuelle et provocateur :

-Supplie-moi.

Je pus alors apercevoir le bout d'un sourire, sur ce que je pouvais voir de son visage, avant qu'il ne réponde :

-Ha, t'es trop petit pour atteindre mon oreille.

Sans même y réfléchir, je vint poser mes deux mains sur ses hanches et entrai d'un coup en lui. Il laissa un cri de surprise, de douleur et de plaisir sortir de sa bouche. Je m'arrêtai complètement, je m'en voulais d'avoir été si brusque mais en entendant ses halètements de plaisir je me détendis rapidement. Au bout d'une petite minute qu'il prit pour calmer sa respiration, il donna un petit coup de bassin m'indiquant que je pouvais commencer. J'entrepris alors des vas et vient qui s'intensifièrent et devinrent vite brutaux. Nos bassins bougèrent en rythme et à chaque coup je pouvais le voir plier l'échine puis se cambrer complètement lorsque j'atteignis sa prostate.

-Oui ! L-levi, encore !

Je le sentis se resserrer autour de moi ce qui me provoqua de nombreux frissons d'intenses plaisirs et une très forte envie de l'embrasser.

-E-Eren !

Bordel, au point où j'en étais niveau crédibilité je ne réfléchis même pas plus et m'enleva de lui pour le retourner brusquement sur le dos, et rentrer à nouveau en lui pour directement reprendre une cadence rapide.

-Mais, t-tu l'avais… râla-t-il, et tu…

Je ne le laissai pas le temps de terminer sa phrase pour soulever un peu plus son bassin et poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, avant d'y glisser ma langue qui vint chercher la sienne. Quand je mis fin au baiser par manque de souffle, il allait dire quelque chose mais un coup de rein plus puissant que les précédents frappa en plein sur sa prostate et il abandonna ses paroles pour les remplacer par des cries de pures plaisirs.

-Plus fort ! Pl.. plus, gnh !

Il continua alors de bouger ses hanches en même temps que je m'enfonçais en lui et nos gémissements et râles de plaisirs inondaient la salle. Je sentis soudainement des spasmes plus violent qui me prévenaient que je n'allais pas tenir encore très longtemps. Eren me confirma qu'il en était au même point en criant d'une voix pleine de luxure :

-Je vais ! Je vais venir, L-levi !

Et dans les secondes qui suivirent, il éjacula entre nos deux torses juste avant que je ne me libère en lui dans râle de plaisir plus puissant que les autres.

Je me retira doucement et jeta la capote dans la poubelle après l'avoir nouée. Je mécroulai contre lui en essayant tant bien que mal de respirer correctement. Ça faisait combien de temps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant de plaisir pendant une partie de jambe en l'air ? Je soufflai une énième fois avant de lui demander :

-Alors gamin, c'était comment ?

-…

-Gam…

Je sentis alors sa tête se poser sur mon torse et sa respiration douce et régulière accompagnée par quelques ronflements subtiles. Il dormait. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'heure, 20h, me disant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain matin, je remis alors le drap sur son corps nu.

-Dort bien morveux.


	14. Immonde

Hey, salut tout le monde. Bon bah, voilà le 14ème chapitre, il arrive un peu tard mais bon, c'est pas grave. Un gros merci à ma correctrice encore, parce que c'est vrai que sans elle, déjà, ça pique les yeux, mais en plus, vous ne respirerez pas en lisant ^^

Je voulais aussi dire, à partir de maintenant je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews en MP (sauf dans le cas des reviews anonyme bien sur) parce qu'au moins je répond tout de suite donc je préfère, bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ouvris un œil et à la lueur de la lune qui ressortait par la petite fenêtre, je pus apercevoir une silhouette pleine de grâce se tenir là, une bouteille à la main. Les rayons des douces lumières de l'extérieur formaient un halo lumineux qui l'encerclait et lui donnait un air presque divin.

-C'est quoi cette sale tronche gamin ?

Je sursautai. Ouais, presque, divin. Parce que cette silhouette douce et magnifique restait un adulte lunatique avec un caractère de merde, bref, elle restait Levi.

-Tu es déjà réveillé ? Quelle heure est-il ? Demandais-je alors sans me soucier de sa remarque.

Même sous la faible luminosité qui englobait la pièce, je pus distinguer son regard alourdi qui me semblait légèrement triste. Il apporta alors la bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche, but, avant de me répondre :

-Nan, je ne dors pas encore, nuance. Et il est environ 2 heures et demie du mat'.

En ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, je pus mieux capter visuellement la scène devant moi, et ainsi, mieux la comprendre.

-Tu bois ?

Je crus voir un de ses sourcil s'élever avant que sa voix ne résonne dans le silence de la chambre.

-T'en as d'autres des questions à la con comme ça ?

Il marquait un point.

-Nan mais ce que je veux dire, tu es réveillé à 2h30 pour te bourrer la gueule devant ta fenêtre ?

Il haussa les épaules et, dans un geste léger, leva sa bouteille comme pour porter un toast.

-Bah, ce n'est que quelques gorgés mais, ouais, naturellement. Déclara-t-il avec une nonchalance presque dérangeante.

Il reposa la bouteille soigneusement à sa place, à côté des autres, la referma, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit.

-Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

Il tourna la tête pour que mon regard puisse croiser le sien malgré l'obscurité.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment parler de moi gamin, mais puisque tu risques de squatter ici encore plusieurs nuits et que j'ai pas envie que tu me repose la question, alors oui, ça m'arrive souvent de faire avancer mes insomnies en les noyant dans l'alcool.

Je me tus. Premièrement parce que je n'avais rien à dire et deuxièmement parce que même si j'essayais d'en savoir plus, il ne répondrait pas. Alors après un long silence, je déclarai :

-J'ai faim.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Levi avant de disparaître dans la seconde silencieuse qui suivit.

-Normal, tu t'es endormi sans bouffer.

Je rougis délicatement en repensant à la veille et surtout en me rappelant que j'étais bien nu sous les draps. Après un court instant calme et confortable, je me redressai pour me retrouver assis à côté de lui. Il me fixa alors quelques secondes avec un air presque paisible qui se dessinait petit à petit sur son visage.

-T'as vraiment des yeux étranges, c'est limite s'ils ne brillent pas dans la nuit.

Malgré le rouge qui me montait aux joues, et j'espérais de tout cœur que, elles, elles ne brilleraient pas dans le noir, je répondis avec cette audace passagère qui m'allait si bien :

-C'est pour mieux te voir mon vieux.

Un léger rire à peine étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son rire, il était semblable à une douce et rare mélodie que l'on appréciait juste avant d'oublier son existence en croisant ses yeux gris et froids qui semblaient être dénués d'émotions.

-Bon, tu veux bouffer quoi sale gosse ? Me demanda-t-il de son éternel ton blasé.

-hum, fut le seule réponse qui me vint à l'esprit.

Alors il soupira presque avec moquerie avant de se lever pour partir vers l'extérieur de la salle en déclarant :

-Bouge pas, je vais te faire bouillir des nouilles et je reviens.

Et je me laissai retomber comme un poids lourd sur le matelas. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon téléphone. La luminosité puissante de l'écran m'éblouit quelques instants avant que je puisse lire au dessus les très nombreux messages de ma sœur. Plus oppressante qu'une mère poule. Les chiffres m'indiquaient : 2h42. Son réveil était réglé pour sonner à 6h, et ce con prenait son temps pour aller foutre des nouilles dans de l'eau bouillante. J'avais bien compris, en ces quelques jours, qu'il dormait très peu et qu'il essayait donc de s'occuper pour trouver le sommeil. Mais quand même, je pouvais les foutre moi-même dans l'eau ces pâtes ! Je soupirai, de toute façons, il était clairement aussi, voir plus, têtu que moi. Donc ça ne servait à rien de le contredire.

Après une longue contemplation du plafond, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière envahit la pièce. Mon regard se détacha alors de ce dernier pour tomber sur le visage de Levi. Avec la lumière, bien que douce, je pus mieux discerner ses pommettes rougies par l'alcool, ses cheveux de jais en batailles et la fatigue prononcée, qui me semblait presque tabou, dans son regard.

-Oi, au lieu de fixer ma sale gueule, tu pourrais mater mon jolie corps, nan ? Dit-il, en montrant de sa main libre, l'autre tenant un plateau, son torse dénudé.

Il sourit. Je souris. Et on resta là, comme des cons, à se sourire avant qu'il ne sursaute étrangement et ne détourne le regard. C'était la deuxième fois, en 24 heures, qu'il détournait le regard. Je le mis cette fois-ci sur le compte de l'alcool, ne voulant pas me prendre la tête.

-Si tu dégueulasses le lit, je te fais bouffer tes couilles avant de te forcer à nettoyer tout l'appart' avec ta langue.

Alcool ou pas alcool, regard détourné ou pas regard détourné, Levi restait Levi. Mais malheureusement pour lui, moi, je restais moi.

-Je te signale que le lit est déjà dégueulasse, à moins que tu ne considères les traces de sperme comme hygiéniques.

Ses yeux inexpressifs continuaient de me fixer comme à leur habitude, pendant qu'il s'approchait de moi.

-Justement, ne dégueulasse pas d'avantage, sinon tu en auras des trucs sales à lécher.

J'aurais pourtant dû m'y attendre. Mais pris au dépourvu, je me sentis fortement rougir. Un micro-sourire triomphant s'installa sur son visage, puis, disparu aussitôt en me faisant signe de me décaler, avec son menton, ce que je fis. Il me tendit le plateau que j'attrapai sans hésitation, poussé par la faim, puis il se glissa sous les draps et redressa son coussin pour s'adosser contre le mur.

-Merci.

Ne recevant aucun signe d'écoute, ni même de vie, de sa part, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Levi était bien vivant, et sa façon de fixer le vide, avec une certaine attention, me fit comprendre qu'il attendait simplement une suite à mes paroles, alors je continuai :

-P-pour les nouilles mais aussi pour le reste et, heu…

-Hum, répondit-il sèchement comme pour trancher ce que je comptais dire.

Un lourd silence nous surplomba, d'un coup et sans prévenir. Je tournais doucement ma fourchette dans le bol, faisant grincer celle-ci contre les rebords, en attendant que les nouilles finissent de cuirs et de se ramollir dans l'eau bouillante. J'avais des choses à lui demander, et il le savait. Lui demander pour Jean, comment comptait-il le virer avant vendredi. Lui demander pour nous aussi. Bien sûr, pas ce qu'on était, n'allez pas croire que j'ésperais quoi que ce soit. Non, mais lui demander juste pourquoi. Par envie, ok, mais pourquoi et comment en tant qu'adulte, et professeur, il avait pu se permettre de coucher avec moi. Lui demander pour Hanji aussi, pour les médocs, pour les soins… illégaux ? Ouais, je voulais lui demander ce qu'il y avait d'interdit dans toute cette situation. Je voulais, nan, je ressentais le besoin de lui demander tout ça, et même s'il ne répondrait sûrement pas, il fallait que je demande :

-Je … pourquoi tu-

-Dépêche de bouffer, j'ai envie de dormir, je me lève moi demain.

Je me tus. Bordel, il avait un don pour plomber l'ambiance. Quoi que la bonne ambiance n'était déjà pas vraiment présente. Après un long soupir de ma part, qui lui transmit toute ma frustration de m'être fait couper la parole de cette manière, je me mis enfin à manger. Je sentis un poids s'affaisser à mes côtés. Levi venait de s'écrouler. Il soupira, repositionna correctement son oreiller pour s'allonger avec plus de confort. Lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage, je sentis un petit pincement au cœur. Ses yeux me parurent encore plus creusés par la lourdeur de ses cernes sombres qui les ornaient. Son regard contemplait le vide dénué de la moindre émotion, et il me sembla mort quelques instants. Il avait l'air d'attendre, simplement d'attendre. Mes yeux se détachèrent difficilement de lui pour se poser à nouveau sur ma nourriture.

Lorsque j'eus fini de bouffer, je déposai mon plateau sur la petite commode à côté du lit. Levi ne dormait toujours pas, et je résistai alors à cette épouvantable envie de le serrer dans mes bras, parce que merde, il était vraiment trop mignon. Et même un quelquonc dieu ne pouvait pas prédire ce que Levi me ferait s'il m'entendait penser cela. Mais c'était un fait, je le trouvais vraiment mignon, quoi qu'un peu flippant tout de même. Je remis mon oreiller correctement et me laissai glisser pour finir allongé à ses côtés, sans vraiment oser croiser son regard. Après un long et étonnant bâillement de ma part, (Levi leva même un sourcil, sûrement en se demandant s'il s'arrêterait un jour), je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent et se fermer d'elles-même (même si j'avouais ne pas les retenir).

-Bonne nuit Eren.

-hum, mouais… bon' nuit…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, les abysses du sommeil m'avaient déjà rattrapé.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait jour. Le réveil affichait 10h07, putain, j'avais dormi longtemps en faite. Je plongeai ma tête dans l'oreiller voisin pour y inspirer de grandes bouffées d'air. Bon, certes, j'étais ridicule et stupide, mais l'odeur de Levi, en plus d'être d'une grande et étonnante douceur, était à elle seule incroyablement bandante. Nan mais, sérieusement, l'érotisme qu'elle dégageait justifiait, parfaitement, mon comportement de collégienne amoureuse de son beau prince charmant. 'Fin, bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'une image. Je n'étais pas une collégienne, étant au lycée et étant un mec, et Levi n'avait rien, mais alors rien, d'un prince charmant. En faite, je ne pouvais même pas dire que Levi était beau. Oh, il l'était bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas ça. Nan, la beauté de Levi était presque secondaire face à tout ce qu'il dégageait. Une aura imposante, une tension presque palpable quand son regard croisait le mien. Ses moindres faits et gestes ainsi que sa voix, bordel, sa voix était tellement bandante, autant que son odeur, et que tout le reste d'ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à me l'expliquer à moi même. Cette sensation d'excitation qui explosait dans ma cervelle à chaque fois que je le touchais, mais j'avais l'impression que ça agissait comme un sorte de drogue. Et bien sûr, aucun de nous deux ne souhaitait une quelconque relation autre que : bien s'entendre, faire des vannes, et s'envoyer en l'air, alors me comparer à quelqu'un d'amoureux était stupide. Levi, c'était ma boisson aphrodisiaque personnelle. A chaque fois que je le touchais, ou même le frôlais, je sentais cette inexplicable chaleur monter en moi. Nan, pas cette douce chaleur qui vous fout des papillons dans le ventre à vous faire chier des arc-en-ciels. Je parlais bien de cette chaleur agressive qui m'ordonnait de lui arracher ses fringues, de fondre sur sa peau, avant qu'il me prenne violemment, encore et encore, car, putain, je n'avais jamais connu de meilleure sensation que ses coups de reins sur ma prostate.

Je sortis de mes pensées, et aussi de l'oreiller, pour me lever doucement. À noter que j'étais toujours à poil. Un vague coup d'œil me suffit pour apercevoir une petite pile de vêtement propre et soigneusement pliée sur la commode, où le plateau n'était plus, avec un petit bout de papier posé dessus.

« Bravo, tu sais bouffer correctement. Je t'invite donc à ne pas foutre les draps dans ta bouche (ce qui, de plus, risquerait de les salir au vu de ton hygiène buccale), mais dans la machine prévu à cet effet. Tous les réglages sont déjà fait, tu as juste à foutre les draps dedans, à refermer, puis à appuyer sur démarrer. Si tu parviens tout de même à faire exploser ou inonder l'appart' : 06 ** ** ** **. Y'a de la bouffe, donc tu peux te démerder. Et ne fous pas le bordel dans ma piaule cette fois. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre. »

À chaque mot que je lisais, ma bouche s'entrouvrit davantage. Bon, premièrement, Levi venait de faire preuve de sarcasme. Alors, certe, son humour était presque uniquement basé sur l'ironie et le sarcasme, mais ça restait une preuve d'humour absolument plaisante de sa part. Deuxièmement, il venait de m'insulter de néophyte de la buanderie… ce qui était légitime, et d'abruti, ce qui l'était (un peu) moins. Troisièmement, il m'avait passé son numéro pour une raison stupide. Et quatrièmement, il venait de sous entendre que j'avais le droit de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Quel tête avait-il fait en écrivant cela ? je l'imaginais avec un sourire moqueur et amusé, alors que j'étais sûrement en train de ronfler sur son plumard. Ou peut-être l'avait-il écrit en buvant son thé matinal- que je ne faisais qu'imaginer, mais au vue de sa collection, exagéré, de thé, il ne devait pas être très café- avec son air ennuyé. La seconde question qui me vînt à l'esprit fut : ''Pourquoi m'avoir donner son numéro ?''. Ouais, parce que j'avais beau être un peu con, bah je savais bien qu'il ne me filait pas son numéro pour une machine à laver. J'aurais préféré ne pas y penser, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il me l'avait passé pour qu'on puisse continuer de se voir lorsque je retournerais à l'internat. Je soupirais, en effet, je préférais ne pas y penser. Et la dernière question qui me vint à l'esprit, celle que je me posais très régulièrement ces derniers jours fut : ''Bordel, mais c'est vraiment un prof ça ?''. Ouais, il était plus que perturbant de se dire que son prof de math' était un insomniaque fan d'anime cyberpunk, de science-fiction, de manga, que c'était aussi un auteur, plutôt doué, qui avait l'air amoureux de son ordi, qui se nourrissait de nouilles instantanés et s'hydratait au whisky et, surtout, que c'était un putain de dieu au lit. Mais malgré ça, officiellement, c'était bien un prof', mon prof. Et c'était sur cette pensée troublante que je partis en direction de la salle de bain, la pile de vêtement dans les bras, étant toujours complètement nu.

J'entrais alors dans cette petite salle de bain à l'odeur de propreté, presque hilarante, qui venait certainement d'un produit de ménage haut de gamme. Cette pièce reflétait à elle seule parfaitement bien ce qu'était Levi. Il y avait une petite bouteille de gel douche, une petite bouteille de shampoing ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'après shampoing. Le tout était posé sur une petite étagère dans la petite douche. Sur le porte serviette était disposé une grande, une moyenne ainsi qu'une petite serviette. Je tournais alors la tête vers le lavabo et la petite planche fixée, au-dessus, y étaient disposés : un vers, un tube de crème hydratante, un tube de dentifrice et un petit gant de toilette. Solitaire, unique et petit. Voilà ce qu'était Levi, ou plutôt, voilà comment je voyais Levi, parce qu'en réalité, je ne le connaissais pas. Un sourire fendit mon expression neutre en voyant la deuxième brosse à dent quasi-neuve dans un (petit) pot. En effet, l'une des première chose qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il m'avait ramené chez lui jeudi, c'était de sortir une brosse à dent neuve, avant de me déclarer : ''Ok, Hanji t'as normalement lavé d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais elle t'as pas brossé les dents''. Et voir une chose en double dans cette pièce était d'un contraste presque dérangeant par rapport au reste. Dérangeant, mais étrangement plaisant. Comme si le fait que ça soit pour moi, cette seconde brosse à dent, avait quelque chose de satisfaisant. Un nouveau sourire un peu plus prononcé m'échappa à la suite de cette réflexion ridicule.

En sortant de la douche, je m'arrêtai pour contempler mon reflet. Malgré ma pommette encore bleutée, les quelques traces de griffures et la petite fente craquelée de ma lèvre, mon visage était presque revenu à sa norme. Cependant, en détaillant le reste de mon corps du regard, je m'aperçu des nombreuses marques qu'il comprenait. Certaines étaient anciennes, fades, dû aux quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis jeudi, mais restaient pourtant agressive et dérangeant. J'avais la violente envie d'extirper ces marques au couteau, comme si elles étaient un cancer qui risquait de se propager à l'intérieur de moi dans le but de me pourrir les entrailles. Et les autres, plus récentes, puisqu'elles ne dataient que d'un ou deux jours, étaient plus prononcées, plus colorées, un peu violâtres. Certains les considéreraient comme plus esthétiques, d'autres comme plus vulgaires et obscènes. Moi, je les sentais comme plus agréables, plus douces. En fermant les yeux, j'avais la sensation de pouvoir différencier ces traces en les ressentant comme douces ou agressives. Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne pus empêcher un sentiment de culpabilité de naître en moi. J'imposais un corps laid à Levi, un corps déjà marqué, un corps abîmé et triste. Alors oui, bien sûr, c'était ridicule comme pensée. Je n'imposais pas à Levi de coucher avec moi, et s'il le faisait c'était sûrement parce que je lui plaisais. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'un tel corps puisse plaire à quelqu'un. Alors, cette petite idée comme quoi il le faisait par pure pitié s'immisca dans mon esprit. D'ailleurs, cette idée était d'une absurdité totale, si vous aviez de la pitié pour une personne qui vient de se faire violer, vous la verriez comme une pauvre bête blessée et détruite, et vous feriez attention au moindre de vos gestes pour ne surtout pas apeurée cette ''pauvre chose''. Vous ne coucheriez pas avec elle. Mais je ressentais tant de dégoût pour ce corps laid qu'y était le mien, que je ne réussissais simplement pas à penser de façon saine. En faite je me trouvais immonde, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Je savais parfaitement que je ne devais pas. Que toute personne sensée me dirait que je n'avais pas à me sentir sale pour m'être fait violer. Que je n'étais pas responsable et que je ne devais surtout pas ressentir un quelquonc dégoût pour moi-même. Certes, je le savais, mais ça ne changeait rien. Je me sentais toujours aussi sale et repoussant. Cette simple image de moi, nu, devant la glace, me semblait immonde, et cette idée me parvenait avec une telle évidence qu'elle n'en était que plus frustrante. J'aimais coucher avec Levi, c'était incontestablement géniale et putain d'addictif. Que ça soit maintenant, ou hier soir, juste avant de m'endormir, cette petite voix me traversait l'esprit pour me dire à quel point j'étais tordu, lâche, faible et immonde. Et inlassablement, elle restait là, me faisant ressentir un flot d'émotions qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et j'étais là, comme un con, à culpabiliser sans même comprendre pourquoi devant la glace avec un arrière goût amer envers moi-même.

-Je me fais violer et pour réconfort, je tends le cul au premier venu, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

En soit, c'était pas faux. Je ne considérais pas vraiment Levi comme ''le premier venu'' mais plus comme ''le premier venu qui me fait autant d'effet'', mais oui, je me servais de lui comme d'un réconfort. Y avait-il un mal à ça ? Fin', si j'arrivais à me persuader que non, Levi n'agissait pas par pitié, alors ça voulait dire qu'on était tous les deux partant pour s'envoyer en l'air, donc, peu importe les raisons, c'était quelque chose de bien, nan ? Ouais, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me voir comme une nympho qui ne demandait qu'à se faire péter le cul. Alors que le sexe et le viol sont deux choses à distinguer, qui n'ont rien à voir. Et pourtant, malgré ça, malgré le fait que je le sache, que je m'en convaincs au mieux, ces émotions restaient là. Je me sentais sale, mal, immonde et repoussant. Et ce ressenti était tellement contradictoire avec le reste que ça en devenait absurde, mais il restait tout de même présent. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais la sensation d'abuser de Levi.

(POV externe)

Foutu. Jean était foutu et il le savait. S'enfoncer dans sa propre connerie n'était sûrement pas la chose à faire à ce moment précis, mais il débordait d'une telle frustration qu'il avait besoin de l'expulser. Il murmura alors, entre ses dents, à l'intention du petit homme devant lui, juste assez fort pour se faire entendre :

-Vous êtes vraiment un enculé.

L'homme en question, qui essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son sang froid, tourna la tête vers lui et répondit froidement, et pourtant avec calme :

-C'est pas vraiment le moment de me provoquer là.

Le plus jeune resserra son poing.

-Si, c'est le meilleure moment pour ça.

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

Jean esquissa un sourire. Dans 10 minutes, il devra, en compagnie de son professeur, rejoindre le bureau du proviseur où se trouvait son père. Dans 10 minutes, allaient commencer de grosses discussions basées sur de la merde, qui arrivera, forcément, à la conclusion suivante : il sera viré du lycée. Ce qui, premièrement, amènera à un conflit d'une grande violence entre son père et lui et, deuxièmement, il retournera sûrement vivre avec sa mère. Son père avait bien accepté de pistonner Eren quand son fils lui avait demandé, mais si Jean présentait un problème scolaire, note ou comportement, il devenait extrêmement sévère et stricte. Le genre de parent plutôt banale qui ne se préoccupe de leur progéniture qu'à travers leur parcours scolaire. Et, malgré l'indulgence dont il faisait généralement preuve, s'il le décevait d'un point de vue scolaire, son père allait sévèrement le punir. Jean n'avait aucunement pour but de contredire l'accusation de Levi, celui-ci étant encore plus effrayant que son paternel. Mais il savait que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas s'il était couvert de bleu, ou même s'il boitait. Donc concrètement, pendant ces 10 minutes, il pouvait dire absolument ce qu'il voulait, il ne risquait pas de se prendre le moindre coup. Après quelques secondes, il demanda calmement :

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Deux pupilles grises se posèrent sur lui avec une noirceur glaçante.

-Pourquoi vous persistez pour me virer d'ici ? Je n'y toucherai plus au jolie cul d'Eren. Continua-t-il malgré l'agressivité que dégageaient les yeux de son professeur.

Levi sentit ses muscles se crisper brutalement. Il ressentit une soudaine envie, qui se rapprochait plus d'un besoin, d'éclater la gueule du merdeux à côté de lui. Mais il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas. 10 putain de minutes.

-La simple vue de ta sale gueule me donne la gerbe, ça te suffit comme raison ? Répondit-il alors essayant de calmer ses nerfs.

-Pff', je sais même pas pourquoi je vous demande, je connais déjà la réponse.

Levi fronça les sourcils sans vraiment bouger, de peur de lui fracasser inconsciemment la mâchoire, mais ne répondit pas. Alors Jean reprit :

-Eren doit sûrement s'ennuyer seul dans vos draps. Bravo, me faire virer vous donne plus de légitimité pour abuser sexuellement de votre élève. Ça me fais chier, je dois l'avouer, mais je vous comprend. Après tout, moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à me passer de son corps.

Levi serra tellement fort ses poings qu'on pu facilement entendre certaines de ses phalanges craquées.

-Tu me ressors encore une merde du genre merdeux, et dans deux jours, ta sale tronche aura rejoint l'abysse de ton fondement.

-Arrêtez ! Quand je serais viré, vous aurez tout le loisir de vous taper Eren, vous ne vous déplacerez sûrement pas pour moi. Vous avez gagné, connard, le jolie cul d'Eren vous appartient.

-Ferme ta putain de gueule sac à merde, et raconte pas de connerie.

-De connerie ? Oh, donc vous osez me dire que vous ne profitez pas de sa faiblesse pour le foutre dans votre lit ?

-Faiblesse ? Répondit Levi en haussant légèrement le ton, ne pouvant pas cacher sa colère et sa frustration de ne pas, simplement, faire rencontrer sa tête brutalement avec la porte.

-Vous auriez dû le voir tremblant dans la terre, il était adorable.

C'était de la pure provocation, à laquelle Levi ne devait pas répondre, il le savait. Alors il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et imagina fortement attraper cet ordure violemment par les cheveux pour lui éclater la boîte crânienne contre le premier bureau venu. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il demanda avec une voix aussi calme que possible :

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches merdeux ?

-Hum ?

-Si ton but c'est que je t'explose la gueule pour pouvoir dire que c'est moi qui te menace, je suis pas aussi con que ça.

-Nan, vous n'êtes pas assez con pour ça, je sais très bien que vous ne le ferez pas.

Levi serra fort le poing. Alors Jean profitait juste du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer son poing en pleine face pour le provoquer ? Bordel, à quel point ce merdeux était ignoble ? Il fallait qu'il tienne et reste calme pendant encore quelques minutes. Ensuite il n'aura qu'à s'indigner devant le proviseur et ça sera bon, il n'aura plus jamais à supporter ce sale type. Voyant que Levi avait l'air d'avoir compris mais qu'il ne semblait pas réagir, Jean reprit la parole :

-J'approuverai tout ce que vous direz au proviseur, mais alors laissez-moi ces quelques minutes pour parler un peu. Eren vous a dit qu'il s'était vendu à moi ? Que pour une raison aussi stupide que le passage en seconde il m'a gentiment offert son cul ?

Levi eut la sensation de sentir ses nerfs se bloquer et certains de ses vaisseaux sanguins explosés dans ses veines. Mais il ne fit rien, à part prendre une grande inspiration.

-Je me souviens de sa première fois. À appréhender le moindre de mes gestes, à se crisper et à se plaindre pour un rien. J'avoue qu'il m'a presque fait de la peine, enfin, je suis pas non plus une ordure, j'y suis allé doucement cette fois-là.

Levi ne réagissait pas, il s'imaginer lui broyer la mâchoire, ou lui infliger un coup assez violent pour lui faire dégueuler ses organes et, avec, toutes ses putains d'paroles.

-Mais je le soupçonne de préférer lorsque je le prends violemment et sans retenue.

Levi plongea sèchement ses yeux haineux dans ceux de son psychopathes d'élève. Jean, quant à lui, soutenait tant bien que mal ce regard qui transmettait des milliards de menaces de mort. Après quelques secondes, il déclara alors :

-Oh, je vois. Vous ne partagez pas votre marchandise ? Je vous l'ai dit, vous avez gagné, libre à vous de le prendr-

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd semblable à une énorme caisse qui rencontrerait brutalement le sol. Cela n'était pourtant que le poing de Levi qui s'était violemment écrasé contre un bureau en le lâchant alors du regard. Jean ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir inquiet de l'aura de haine que dégageait son professeur ou s'il devait être rassuré de ne plus avoir à affronter ses pupilles meurtrières. Levi respirait doucement tentant de garder un semblant de comportement civilisé en présence d'une personne aussi abjecte. Des centaines d'images de lui, explosant la gueule de ce connard, tournaient dans son esprit. Il se redressa doucement et reposa son regard meurtrier sur son élève, essayant encore de calmer ses nerfs. Jean reprit :

-C'est quoi ce regard noir ? Je vous explique juste ses préférences. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il préfère aussi être plaqué contre le sol ou à quatre pattes. Vous avez déjà essayé ?

Levi referma encore une fois les yeux, mais au lieu de s'imaginer entrain de le démembrer, il repensa à la veille. A la peau lisse du dos d'Eren et au moment où il s'enfonça en lui. Nan, ça n'avait aucun rapport. Eren était d'accord. Il n'avait pas à se comparer à un putain de violeur. Il sortit alors de ses pensées et déclara :

-C'était juste pour pas voir ta sale gueule, connard.

Levi était bien trop frustré de ne pas le faire taire en lui arrachant les yeux, pour que de simple mots puissent le calmer. Mais l'insulter était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et ça aidait un peu. Suite à cette réponse, Jean haussa les épaules et déclara :

-De toute façon, je le prenais rarement à quatre pattes. La vue de ses yeux larmoyants et l'entente de ses gémissements étouffés sont beaucoup trop agréable.

Son professeur se mordit la lèvre et serra encore plus fort son poing dans le but de se retenir de commettre un meurtre.

-Ne parle pas au présent. Tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de le voir et encore moins de le toucher.

Le plus jeune continua en ignorant complètement les paroles de son professeurs :

-D'ailleurs, c'est l'une des choses qui va me manquer le plus. Ses grands yeux vert émeraudes, ils me donnaient toujours envie de lui sauter dessus. Ils sont magnifiques, nan ?

« Oui, bien sûr qu'ils sont magnifiques, mais on ne les regardes pas de la même manière » pensa Levi en essayant de garder son calme habituelle. Mais alors, une légère pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il regardait les yeux d'Eren avec un pur désir physique. Certes, il appréciait Eren, du moins, il ne l'irritait pas, mais lorsqu'il le regardait, c'était avec gourmandise et envie. Jean ne le regardait-il pas de la même façon que lui finalement ?

-En tout cas, reprit son élève, merci. Le fait de m'avoir laissé jeudi pour lui faire mes adieux était vraiment sympa de votre part. J'ai toujours adoré son corps, mais ça à été la meilleure fois de ma vie. Vous auriez vraiment dû le voir, tremblant dans la terre, comme je vous l'ai dit, il été adorable. Mais en plus de ça, il essayait de résister, et cette mine féroce et rebelle qui fut réduite à néant sous la douleur et la peine, était magnifique à voir. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi larmoyants et brillants, et croyez moi c'était un pur plaisir à contempler. Et puis, ses petits grognements de résistance et ses regards noirs qu'il me lançait, méchamment. Comme s'il désirait ma mort. Ils ont doucement été remplacé par des supplications de sa part, c'en était presque mignon. Et je ne parle même pas des milliers d'émotions qui traversaient ses grands yeux. Le vert de ses iris est vraiment une merveille de la nature, n'est-ce pas ?

Levi se figea. Il savait pertinemment que s'il esquissait le moindre geste, l'idée de l'étrangler serait trop forte. L'étrangler ? Nan, il avait envie d'immoler chaque centimètre de son corps, en commençant par ses yeux, de le noyer pendant des heures, de lui retirer chaque parcelle de peau avant de le plonger dans une mare d'acide, de lui arracher les ongles et de le pendre avec ses intestins ou de le voir s'étouffer pendant des heures dans un gaz mortelle. Il s'imaginait tellement fort lui faire subir multiples douleurs qu'il en oublia presque sa présence. Mais Jean brisa, encore une fois, le silence, lui rappelant ainsi son existence dans cette pièce.

-vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Ils sont magnifique ses yeux, nan ?

-Ferme ta gueule.

-Ça fait quoi de le toucher alors qu'il reste hésitant, se demandant si oui ou non, il doit vous donner son corps pour vous remercier ?

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer, ou tu risques vraiment de t'en prendre une violente.

-Ne me prenez pas pour un con, vous ne l'êtes vous même pas assez pour faire ça. Et au final, quelle est la différence entre nous ? Vous vous débarrassez de ses problèmes pour profiter de son corps, c'est pas ce que j'ai fait aussi ?

« Je ne profite pas de lui » se dit-il. Mais un doute le traversa, et si Eren ne s'offrait que par remerciement ? Levi se demanda alors s'il en avait vraiment envie, et pourquoi il avait fait ça, après tout. Eren n'avait aucune raison de se sentir attiré par lui. Et le pire, c'est que Levi avait désormais la sensation d'abuser d'Eren.

-Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour ses beau yeux hein ?

Nan. Nan, Levi n'avait rien de comparable à cette ordure et il refusait de le penser. Il n'abusait pas d'Eren. Il couchait avec lui. Et la nuance était énorme. Le viol et le sexe appartenaient à deux mondes distincts et complètement différents. Ce gosse devant lui était un putain de psychopathe sadique et manipulateur. Ça n'était pas le moment pour Levi de se remettre en question face aux paroles d'un salaud.

« Mr Ackerman et Kirschtein Jean sont priés de se rendre dans le Bureau de Mr le proviseur. »

Le plus âgé soupira de soulagement. Il avait tenu ces dix infernale minutes.

Jean, quant à lui, baissa la tête le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. Une vague d'appréhension le traversa. Il réussit tout de même à faire un pas vers la porte, mais une main le stoppa net en lui bloquant le bras d'un geste sec. Alors il tourna la tête vers son professeur qui le fixait avec un regard d'une neutralité dérangeante. Ces yeux posés sur lui n'avaient plus aucune agressivité, mais ils n'étaient même pas vraiment calme, ils ne possédaient simplement aucune émotion. Il était fixé par deux orbes grises pâles qu'on aurait pu décrire comme dénuées de toute vie.

-Ses yeux sont magnifiques lorsqu'ils brillent d'une lueur que tu ne verra jamais, l'envie. Déclara finalement Levi.

Jean se crispa. C'était vrai. C'était vrai et ça l'enrageait totalement. Malgré tous ses efforts, Eren ne l'avait jamais désiré. Alors, certes, c'était par chantage qu'il avait pu profiter un peu de lui, mais au fond, il avait toujours voulut être aimé par Eren. Surtout que ce dernier ait envie de lui. Et, au final, c'était juste par énervement qu'il avait commencé à être violent, à le forcer à faire certaines choses, à ne plus l'écouter quand il le repoussait, à le prendre sans accord et finalement ne prêter attention qu'à son corps. « Mais, c'est normale, nan ? » se dit-il. « Il avait pas le droit de me rejeter de la sorte ». Savoir qu'Eren ne voulait pas de lui le détruisait. C'était tout à fait naturel de réagir de la sorte, non ? Au final, dans cette histoire, était-il vraiment celui qui devait porter le rôle du méchant ? Après tout, on lui enlevait la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus. La seule chose qui lui semblait moins fade que sa vie tristement basée sur sa jolie réussite scolaire qui venait d'ailleurs de tomber à l'eau. En faite, tout était en train de merder. Ce prof' lui arrachait son seul réconfort et son parcours sans faute d'un seul coup. De quel droit avait-il plus de légitimité que lui de posséder Eren ? Il resserra le poing et s'apprêta à répondre quand Levi déclara :

-Aller, avance sac à merde. À partir de maintenant, t'as plus qu'à approuver que tu peux gentiment fermer ta gueule et simplement hocher de la tête.

Et moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du proviseur. Et ce fut en entrant dans la pièce que Jean comprit réellement. L'air étrange et déstabilisant de Mme Zoey, qui était là pour affirmer qu'il avait bien essayé de l'acheter, était posé sur lui. Tout comme les yeux mi-ennuyés mi-contrariés du proviseur. Ou ceux de Levi, redevenu neutres et calmes. Ainsi que le regard noir, reflétant un mélange de haine et de pure dégoût, de la part de son père.

Jean était foutu, il avait perdu.


	15. Café

Hey, bonjour à tous et à toutes. Déjà bonne année, pour fêter ça, mini lemon ici, mais surtout un chapitre qui se concentre encore sur les ressentis et donc le point de vue d'Eren.

reviews anonyme :

Nekoko 3 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Oui, c'est vraie que leur relation n'a, pour le moment, rien d'une relation amoureuse, Eren cherche du réconfort et du désir, Levi cherche du désir et de la distraction disons (et c'est aussi parce qu'il tolère rarement la présence des êtres humain, mais qu'avec Eren ça va), mais je vais développer ça surtout dans les deux prochains chapitre (un chacun ^^), sinon pour Jean, bah heuu, c'est quand même connard, j'avais un peu peur de dédiaboliser le viol en écrivant ses ressentis. On viol pas les gens, même si on les aimes; voilà, fallait le dire ^^ Et moi aussi je veux faire un câlin à Eren, j'en ai marre, j'ai la sensation de la maltraiter ^^'' Bref, le chapitre est là, il a pris un peu de temps, mais le voici, j'espère qu'il va te plaire :)

Nya : et ben à maintenant ^^ Si tu veux une réponse plus immédiate, n'écrit pas en reviews anonyme, comme ça je peux toujours dire ou j'en suis dans le chapitre.

Lolouw : Bah merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :) Du culot ? Je prends ça pour un bon compliment même si je ne suis pas sur de savoir en quoi j'en ai, mais merci ^^ ça me fait plaisir que tu ne trouve pas que je decrive trop et parle trop, c'est un peu ma peur, de faire les choses trop lentement avec beaucoup trop de description ^^' j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^

karukurin : elle est là :)

* * *

Chap 15 : Café (POV Eren).

Je me recroquevillais encore un peu, resserrant ma tête contre mes genoux. Je n'aurais pu expliquer cette sensations, mais elle ne faisait que monter en flèche. S _ale._ Je me sentais sale et encore sale, et plus j'y pensais plus j'avais l'impression de l'être, malgré les trois douches que j'avais prise dans la journée. Pathétique, vraiment, j'étais ridicule. En position foetal sur un canapé à me comporter comme gamine qui se sent trop grosse. Je ressentais un besoin étrange, un besoin de faire quelques chose qui pourrais me mettre en danger, pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire du mal. Et à chaque fois que je pensais à quelques chose, une idées contradictoire me venait. J'étais bloqué, comme si j'étais condamné à me morfondre le reste de mon existence, dans cette position avec une incapacité totale de pensée correctement. Mais le reste de mon existence fut brusqué par le bruit d'une serrure. Nan, pas maintenant. La poignée tourna. Nan, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans un état aussi pitoyable et répugnant, je changeai de position pour m'assoir rapidement et plus normalement. La porte s'ouvrit. Je ne bougeai pas. Il entra et fit quelques pas, son regard croisa le miens flou et embrumé et alors, Levi fit quelque chose qui me surprit. Un truc auquel je n'avais pas vraiment de réaction attribué. Levi soupira. D'accord, je n'étais pas pitoyable à ses yeux, simplement ennuyeu, bah, c'était bon à savoir. Il posa un petit sac en plastique, contenant quelques achats alimentaire, avant de mettre de l'eau à bouillir et d'ouvrir un placard.

-Tu veux du thé ?

J'étais encore tremblant, frêle, pitoyable et le regard inondé de larmes que je retenais de rouler le long de mes joues. Et lui, avec son éternel air blasé, il me demandait si je voulais du thé ? S'il existait une échelle de demande illogique calculé par rapport à un contexte, où serait-il placé ? Il ouvrit son placard et, après quelques secondes d'intense hésitation, il en ressortit un petit sachet de thè qu'il mit dans sa tasse.

-J'ai acheté du café si tu veux.

Je sursautais, premièrement parce que sa phrase venait de briser le silence dans lequel je contemplais ses gestes précis qui servait la préparation de sa boisson. Et deuxièmement parce que Levi venait de dire le mot "café", et "café" et "Levi" ne semblait pas très cohérent dans mon esprit. Mais aussi car ce mot est un mot que j'espérais entendre depuis des jours.

-Je veux bien dis-je finalement.

Alors il sortit une deuxième tasse et prépara un café. Et au bout de quelques minutes à regarder l'eau bouillir, Levi sourit. Inexplicablement et de façon incroyablement sexy, il sourit. En voyant le regard plus qu'étonné que j'avais, il leva les yeux au ciel et déclara :

-T'as arrêté de pleurer.

-Hein ? Répondis-je, ne comprenant même pas tout de suite les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Je souris parce que tes yeux ressemble enfin à quelque chose gamin.

Aussitôt, je frottai le dos de ma main contre mes yeux pour vérifier ses dires. Il avait raison, je ne pleurais plus. Il s'avança alors vers moi, deux tasses à la main. Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le sifflement strident de la bouilloir s'était arrêté. Il me demanda de me pousser avec un geste simple du menton. Je me décalai et il s'assit à mes côtés, en posant les dites tasses sur la table basse.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai l'air un peu con à chialer seul sur ton canap', dis-je au bout de nouvelles secondes silencieuses.

Je regrettai soudain mes mots. J'avais l'impression de chercher de la pitié et de l'affection, alors que je voulais simplement briser la lourdeur d'un silence indésiré.

-Si tu t'excuse à chaque fois que t'as l'air con gamin, t'as pas fini.

... Avait-il un sérieux don pour sortir les phrases les plus improbable ? J'aurais peut être dût me sentir vexé ou même être simplement étonné par sa réflexion mais je n'en fis rien. Je me contentai d'exploser de rire. Un rire fort et sincère qui résonnait ne laissant plus aucune chance à un quelconque silence. Là où la majorité des gens m'aurait dit que je n'avais pas l'air con, que c'était bien de pleurer de temps en temps, mais que la vie est belle et qu'il fallait positiver sur l'avenir. Lui, il se foutait limite de ma gueule en sous-entendant fortement que j'avais souvent l'air con. Et allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça faisait un bien fou, ça me donnait une forte envie de lui parler encore et encore pour savoir à quel point il pouvait être imprévisible. Il me lança un regard d'incompréhension mais sourit tout de même très légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu te marre ?

Je pris quelques minutes pour me calmer et reprendre une respiration normale.

-T'es vraiment spéciale comme mec.

Il fronça les sourcils sous ma remarque et, sur un ton parsemé d'une pointe de sarcasme, déclara :

-Pourquoi ? Y'a un code sociale à adopter quand un gamin pleure dans ton salon ? C'est que ça m'arrive pas souvent.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à parler de moi en employant le terme gamin. Bon ok, rien sur son visage ne m'indiquait qu'il y prenait un malin plaisir, mais je savais que c'était le cas. Alors par malin plaisir je répondis :

-Oh, viens-tu d'aligner deux phrases ?

-Ts' la ferme, gamin.

Je me remis doucement à rire face à son air que je décrirais de banalement unique, c'était impossible de le refaire, pourtant il avait un air totalement blasé et banale. Vraiment, il était pas normal comme mec. Il venait de me remonter le morale et de me faire presque oublier cette sensation de dégoût sans même réellement faire quelque chose pour, et tout ça, en seulement quelques minutes. Sa présence avait quelque chose de doux et d'apaisant. Ouais, apaisant n'étais pas forcément l'adjectif auquel on pensait en rencontrant Levi, mais pourtant, que ça soit ses mots, ses sourire et surtout son corps, ça avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de réconfortant.

-T'as passé une bonne journée ?

Suite à ma question, un de ses sourcils s'arqua et il me regarda comme si je venais de lui demander quelque chose de complètement étrange. Mais il me répondis quand même après une petite hésitation :

-Nan, c'était chiant.

Simple et efficace comme réponse, et encore une fois un sourire s'installa sur mon visage. Pas de "oui et toi" conventionnel, nan, lui préférait une honnêteté tranchante.

-Pareil, mais j'ai réussi à lancer une machine pour laver les draps.

-Et c'est un exploit ?

-Et c'est un exploit. Rétorquai-je, le sourire au lèvres.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et prit sa tasse entre ses fin doigts, d'une manière qui lui était propre, avant de la porté jusqu'à sa bouche. Je fis de même. Le café était mauvais. Beaucoup trop amère , fort et agressif. En fait il était absolument immonde.

-Il est mauvais ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Sans hésitation je lui répondis :

-Oui. T'as foutue combien de tonnes de café par centimètre d'eau ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je bois jamais de café.

-Ouais bah j'avais remarqué, dis-je en soupirant tout en reposant avec déception ma tasse qui contenait cet espèce de jus de chaussettes imbuvable.

Silence. J'inspirai doucement. J'avais envie de lui parler de certaines choses, bien plus importante que le café, enfin, ça me semblait plus important, mais je ne trouvais pas mes mots. Déjà que mes pensées me semblaient toutes incohérentes, alors trouver des mots, c'était infaisable. Mais voilà, on parlait de rien et ça ne voulait rien dire, même si en soit, parler de rien avec Levi n'était pas déplaisant. Moi, j'attendais simplement le moment où la conversation s'orientrait naturellement sur autre chose, et pour l'instant je chercher que faire dans le reflet de mon imbuvable café. J'allais abandonner l'idée de parler d'autre chose que d'un rien assez vague et de café mais il déclara d'une voix neutre et posé :

-Tu sais gamin, je suis une merde niveau sociale, donc t'emmerde pas à chercher des transitions à la con pour parler d'un truc. Parle si t'as envie, ferme là si tu prefere. Mais vu la tronche que tu tire, j'ai juste l'impression que tu attend le moment ou tu pourra l'ouvrir naturellement, et je trouve ça con. Oh, et oui, je viens d'aligner plus de deux phrases.

Mon étonnement devait être pour le moins prononcé au vu de son soupir frustrant me signifiant clairement que j'étais ridiculement prévisible. Et lui, comment pouvait-il énoncer des mots si juste avec une telle nonchalance ? Je fronçai ensuite les sourcils et demandais-je :

-Je suis un livre ouvert, hein ?

-Je sais pas gamin, t'as besoin de tourner la page sur quelque chose ?

Je lui accorda un doux sourire avant de répondre :

-Ouais, je suis bien un livre ouvert, au moins, j'ai pas besoin d'éxpliquer quoi que ce soit.

Il me fixa durant quelques secondes, une dizaine surement, peut être moins, peut être plus, avant qu'il n'hausse les épaules et déclare :

-Et si je sais pas lire ?

Sa question mit un certains temps avant de monter à ma cervelle. Et quand, enfin, elle y parvenue, je me remit à rire.

-Dit plutôt que je suis chiant à lire, mais mon scénar est un peu moyen je l'avoue, répondis-je le sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Il me répondis premièrement avec un léger sourire amusé, dans lequel je crus voire une once de tendresse, avant de demander :

-Tu peux me résumer le chapitre en cours ? Que je me fasse mon avis dessus.

Je baissai la tête, pris quelques secondes supplémentaire pour respirer puis déclarai une étrange difficulté :

-Je me sens sale.

-Tu ne l'es pas, me répondit-il simplement comme pour s'assurer que je le savais bien.

-Je sais. Mais je me comporte quand même comme le cliché d'une pauvre nana fragile qui vient de se faire déflorer de force,

Mes yeux se replongèrent dans les siens, cherchant désespérément une réponse, ou quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant, de véridicte, une idée à suivre pour aller mieux ou une connerie du genre, mais non. Il attendait la suite, car ma voix qui restait encore en suspens lui indiquait que j'en avais encore à dire. Alors je repris :

-Je me comporte quand même comme un abruti, à me laver trois fois par jour cherchant encore à retirer cette crasse imaginaire de mon corps, ou à me dire que peut être que c'est une peu de ma faute, que je le mérite puisque je tend le cul trop facilement. Putain, je me noie dans l'incohérence de mes penser et ça me donne envie d'oublier toute cette merde, mais je sais bien que se forcer à oublier c'est encore pire alors... alors je sais toujours pas bordel !

Ma voix sa cassa légèrement et je sentis ces quelques larmes me montaient aux yeux alors même qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge. J'allais chialer, comme une merde. J'aurais surement eut honte dans une autre situation, mais là non. Non, parce que Levi n'en avait rien à foutre, parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un devant qui ont devait ressembler à quelque chose, paraître parfait, raisonnable, fort, ni même logique. Devant lui, j'avais l'étrange sensation d'être seul mais avec un réconfort supplémentaire, avec sa présence. Et devant lui, j'avais le droit d'être faible. Finalement, à ses yeux, je n'étais ni pitoyable, ni ennuyeux, j'étais simplement humain. Malgrés l'humidité de mes yeux, je continuai :

-Quand je me suis levé ce matin, j'étais à poil. A poil sans en avoir rien foutre putain, et là... là j'ai juste envie de m'enrouler dans un draps immense, cachant chaque parcelle de ma peau, de mon corps, je crois même que je n'ai pas envie de recroiser le regard d'une personne en dehors de cette appart', je me sens incapable de sortir de toute façon ! Et, et je me sens tellement sale putain ! J'ai l'horrible sensation que mon corps ne m'appartient plus, et oui ! Oui, je sais bien que c'est con, mais... mais c'est comme ça...

Il ne dit toujours rien. Tant mieux, je me sentais bien dans ce petit silence me permettant de reprendre quelques respirations alors que mes larmes avaient quittées mes yeux pour rouler le long de mes joues, avant de reprendre mon monologue qui me servait bien plus à moi qu'à lui.

-Levi, je suis paumé. Un coup je me dit que tout va bien, que je fais ce que je veux de mon corps, puis après je me dit que je suis immonde, que je devrais pas coucher avec toi, que je suis une sorte de putain de nymphoman qui ne demande qu'à se faire péter le cul ! et... Et j'ai toujours ce goût amère, ce dégout pour moi alors qu'il n'a pas lieu d'être. Bordel Levi je.. j'avais envie d-de...

Les larmes dévalaient à présent mon visage, et s'échouaient presque par flow sur le tissu du canapé pendant que j'essayais en vain de continuer à m'exprimer. Je sentis alors deux bras venir m'enlacer pour me rapprocher de la chaleur d'un corps apaisant. Levi était quelqu'un d'imprévisible, mais de là à me faire un calin d'une telle tendresse. Et malgrés ma surprise, je fermai doucement les yeux pour pleurer dans ses bras quelques légères minutes puis finis par déclarer :

-J'avais envie de m'arracher les veines juste pour vérifier si c'était bien mon sang qui coulait à l'intérieur et pas tout ce qu'il m'avait fait avaler de force. Enfin bref... j-je me sens sale.

Il ressera sa douce étreinte sur moi et murmura :

-Tu ne l'es pas Eren.

Et je restai là, paisiblement blotti dans ses bras, en pleurant silencieusement. Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent rapidement et ce fut en reniflant discretement que je me fis la réflexion suivante : il n'avait pas bronché. J'étais entraint de dégueulasser sa chemise, et je m'appuyais contre lui sans gêne et à aucun moment il n'avait bronché, pourtant je ne connaissais pas plus maniaque et j'avais beau être un peu con (je le repeterais jamais assez, mais je suis juste "un peu" con) je savais bien qu'il gueulait intérieurement sur moi. Mais il ne dit rien, il se contentait d'attendre. Je finis par déclarer tout en me redressant :

-Je suis désolé, j'ai sali tes fringues.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les plonger dans les miens et de répondre avec sa nonchalance habituelle :

-je compte prendre une douche dans pas longtemps, donc ça va.

Je lui offris un petit sourire, le remerciant de ne pas s'énerver, puis je me défis totalement de sa douce emprise, à peine marqué, en me reculant encore légèrement. Je tentai alors de me lever du canapé, mais étant resté trop longtemps dans la même position et ayant par la même occasion les jambes engourdies, je m'étalai ridiculement sur le sol, la tête la première, me ratrapant de justesse sur les avant-bras. J'entendit alors le gloussement étrange de quelqu'un qui retenait un fou-rire. Je tournai la tête et foudrayai Levi du regard.

-Putain, t'es vraiment pas doué comme gosse, déclara-t-il, en levant encore une fois les yeux au ciel tout en gardant un sourire moqueur.

Et voilà, il se foutait encore de ma gueule. C'était tout lui ça, il arrivait à m'apaiser, me rassurer avec une sorte de tendresse agréable qu'on croirait venue d'un autre avant de se foutre ouvertement de moi. Je me retournais doucement puis me redressai, légèrement vexé.

-Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? Demanda-t-il après avoir enlevé cet énervant petit sourire de son visage.

Je replongeai alors mon regard dans le siens en lui répondant :

-Nan, ça va... merci. Mais si tu t'étais vraiment foutue de ma gueule, ajoutais-je alors en plissant légèrement les yeux d'un air faussement menaçant, t'aurais eu à faire à moi.

Un de ses sourcils s'arqua, comme par automatisme, puis il demanda avec un semblant de curiosité dans la voix :

-Et qu'est-ce que le grand Eren aurait pu me faire de si horrible ?

J'esquissai un sourire face à sa réponse puis déclarai :

-Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas si grand, mais bon, c'est sûr que de ton point de vue je dois paraître immense. Sinon, je pense que je t'aurais mordu.

-Tch', tu sais gamin, les blagues sur ma taille, j'en reçois depuis 10 ans déjà, ne pense pas te croire malin avec ça. Sinon le gosse, si tu compte faire tes dents, évite d'abimer les meubles.

-Depuis tes 10 ans je suppose, ça doit être environ l'âge où tu as terminé ta croissance répondis-je alors avec une certaines malice moqueuse dans la voix.

-Oh, quelle originalité, encore une blague sur ma taille, puéril, gamin.

-Fais gaffe, je mords vraiment.

Il haussa nonchalement les épaules avant de répondre :

-Ben mors-moi.

Je fus d'abords surpris par sa réponse avant de me mettre doucement à rire, oubliant alors mes yeux encore rouge et ma gorge sèche, face à l'absurdité de notre échange.

-Cette discussion est ridicule, déclarais-je alors, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et en guise de réponse, il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Fin bon, j'avais beau être un peu con (j'ai la sensation de me répéter), je voyais bien qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'au travers d'une discussion stupide, il était conscient qu'il me faisait oublier quelques instants cette sensation de mal-être qui me bouffait les entrailles lorsque j'étais seul. Et je l'en remerciais vraiment. Ne voulant pas me complaire dans ma déprime je choisis donc de me laisser prendre aux jeux de nos discussions ridicules et je revins m'asseoir lourdement sur le canapé.

-Mais, tu sais Levi, j'aime bien les discussions ridicule. Parce que, imagine si on avait dit que des trucs sérieux et sensé dans notre vie, on perdrait presque la totalité de nos discussions, nan ?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer d'un air totalement sérieux :

-Hanji serait muette.

Je lâchais un léger rire face à sa réflexion, puis ajoutai :

-C'est vraie qu'elle est un peu étrange.

Un de ses sourcils s'arqua, prêt à contester mon "un peu" qui ne semblait pas lui convenir. Rien que lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel, je pus deviner ce qu'il en pensait : "folle", "insupportable", ou d'autres adjectifs dont la fonction péjorative n'était pas à prouver.

-"Un peu" ? Elle est flippante ouais, une vraie tarée, et envahissante aussi, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je lui offris un grand sourire, qui me valut un regard interrogateur de sa part qui traduisait parfaitement une phrase du genre : "je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un con ?"

-Je savais que t'allais dire ça, dis-je en réponse à ses yeux.

Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. "je crois qu'il lève plus les yeux au ciel en parlant d'Hanji qu'en parlant de moi" pensais-je, "c'est presque flatteur... ou, au moins, rassurant".

-C'est prévisible en même temps, elle est encore plus désespérante que toi, me répondit-il alors avec un étrange sourire attendrissant et absolument charmant.

Je lui rendait son sourire, avec moins de charme, avant de laisser mon regard l'admirer entièrement. Il était beau, magnifique même. Cette aura froide et sévère qui s'adoucissait avec de subtil sourire qui sublimait les traits fins de son visage, était une opposition des plus curieuse. Ses cheveux noir très légèrement décoiffé, malgré la raie parfait qui les séparait, contrastait avec sa peau d'une pâleur extrême. Il m'arrivait de le comparer à une poupée lorsque je voyais la couleur de sa peau, la symétrie de son visage, la structure de son fin corps musclé ainsi que la finesse de ses cheveux, mais la comparaison perdait tout son sens lorsqu'on pouvait admirer l'envoûtement que procurait ses yeux sombre, froid, ainsi que la lourdeur des valises presque noirs qu'il soulevait sous son regard qui, j'en étais sûr, serait capable de réellement foudroyer quelqu'un. Je continuai de le fixer sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte. Sa beauté était difficile à expliquer, je m'étais déjà fais cette réflexion, mais au fond, Levi possédait une beauté complexe, puisqu'elle provenait surtout de l'aura qu'il arrivait à dégager autour de lui, montrez une photo de Levi à quelqu'un qui ne l'a jamais vu, il vous dira sans doute quelque chose du genre "pas mal". Mais pour les personnes, comme moi, qui avait eu la chance de passer du temps avec lui, "magnifique" semblait mieux lui correspondre. De plus, les nombreuses contrastes que son corps possédait renforçait le côté déstabilisant de sa beauté, tel que ses cheveux noir sur sa peau blanche, ses lourdes poches sous les yeux contrastant avec l'intégralité de sa pâleur, ses vêtements toujours dans une teinte sombre, ou bien même ses sourire presque chaleureux qui s'opposait parfaitement à son aura habituelle. Mes yeux continuèrent alors de se perdre sur lui, s'arrêtant parfois pour détailler plus correctement ce que ma vue pouvait m'offrir. Je m'arrêtais notamment sur son bras gauche, dont la manche de sa chemise était remonté au dessus du coude, laissant suggérer sa subtile mais présente musculature de ses bras. Puis mon regard se stoppa net sur le bout de torse que les deux bouton, négligemment laissé ouvert, laissaient apparaître. J'eus la soudaine envie de me rapprochais un peu, de m'asseoir sur lui et de faire glisser ma langue, sur sa machoir, puis le long de son coup, jusqu'à arriver à ce morceau de torse apparent. Putain, j'étais irrécupérable, hein ? Je venais de lui faire un putain de monologue pour déclarer que je me sentais sale, et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser en le regardant de cette manière, c'est que j'avais une folle envie de lui sauter dessus. Pathétique, je le savais, mais j'y pouvais rien, la simple vu de ses deux boutons détaché de chemise, me rappelait sa manière sensuelle de l'enlever les fois précédentes, la grâce de ses mouvement, même brusque, ainsi que la sensation de le sentir collé à moi, se mouvant contre mon bassin.J'avais envie de lui, bien sûr, mais mentalement, j'étais plus contradictoire que la beauté même de Levi. Était-ce bien ce que je faisais ? Était-ce mal ? Et si c'était l'un ou l'autre, qui l'aurait dictée ? Si, là, maintenant, je m'abandonnait à son corps, serait-ce une preuve que j'arrivais à vivre malgré le traumatisme subit, ou serait-ce juste une preuve que je m'enfermais dans l'illusion d'un réconfort ? Aucune idée, ces questions n'avait sûrement aucune réponse, et c'était surement mieux comme ça, mais je me sentais instable, indécis, illogique. Mais malgrès tout mes ressentis déstabilisant, j'étais sur d'une chose, Levi était tentant et absolument bandant, et je ne me pensait pas capable d'y résister. Je fus sortis de ma longue tirade de pensée par une voix vibrant entre l'amusement et une once faible d'inquiétude.

-Hey gamin, tu compte me mater très longtemps ?

Je relevai la tête de son corps pour replonger une nouvelle fois mon regard dans la sien. Je le fixais quelques secondes avant de déclarer, stupidement, la première chose qui me passait par la tête :

-J'ai envie de te dévorer.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent de surprise avant de se détendre doucement alors que Levi afficher un léger sourire malicieu et que je me mettaient à rougir fortement, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Il attrapa alors doucement le col gauche de sa chemise, puis tira lentement dessus, laissant apparaître plus clairement sa clavicule, un nouveau bout de son torse, ainsi que le début de son épaule, et déclara dans un murmure suave qui m'éléctrisa :

-Tu peux.

Sans plus de parole, je me rapprochai donc, me mis à califourchon sur lui puis fis glisser ma langue sur sa machoir, le long de son cou, puis sur le bout de torse apparent que je mordis doucement avant de murmurer dans un petit rire léger :

-Je t'avais dit que je mordais.

Je pus alors apercevoir le début d'un sourire sur son visage, mais je ne pris pas le temps de l'observer correctement puisque j' me jetai sur ses lèvres sauvagement en m'agrippant d'une main à son épaule alors que l'autre avait glissée derrière sa nuque me permettant d'appuyer plus fortement sur ses lèvres. D'abords surpris, Levi répondit rapidement au baiser en agrippant mon t-shirt avant d'appuyer discrètement sur mon dos, nous rapprochant encore, puis il me suçotant doucement la lèvre, ce qui me vola un très subtile gémissement, qui le fit sourire malicieusement contre mes lèvres. Il me mordilla soudainement la lèvre inférieur, qu'il venait de suçoter, me demandant d'entrouvrir les lèvres, ce que je fis, lui permettant d'y glisser sa langue qui prit la mienne en otage avant de les faires dancer ensembles, se cherchant. Je dus rompre le baiser par manque d'air. Et alors que j'ouvris les yeux, ils se retrouvèrent directement noyé dans les siens. Je me perdis doucement dans ses orbes grises et froides alors que ma langue se détachait lentement de la sienne. Putain ce que ses yeux étaient beaux, intenses provocateur, calme, j'en savais rien en fait. Ils dégageaient sans cesses de vagues lueures d'émotions qui me paraissaient abstraite et que j'adorais essayer de deviner. L'une de mes mains vint se perdre dans ses cheveux de jai tandis que l'autre glissa de sa nuque pour rejoindre sa clavicule. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui, de... de... rha ! J'en savais rien ! Il me faisait envie, tellement, mais je continuait de trouver cela mal, pourquoi ? Pourquoi je m'obstinais à me répéter que c'était mal ce que je faisais, que j'étais sale et immorale ? Je sentis sous ma main son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration ainsi que les battements, légèrement, plus rapide de son coeur, dû à l'excitation. Un léger filet de salives sortait de sa bouches entrouverte et sa respiration avait quelques hachures subtile, du moins, beaucoup plus subtile que celles présente dans ma respiration. Et c'est sur cette vision plus que plaisante que je me fis la remarque suivante : "J'emmerde la morale". Je fondis donc à nouveau sur ses lèvres assez violemment, demandant directement l'accès à sa bouche en mordant sauvagement sa lèvre inférieur. Il me donna alors, avec une pointe d'amusement, le droit d'enfouir ma langue dans sa bouche pour venir jouer avec la sienne après avoir passé la barrière de ses dents. Je continuai d'appuyer contre sa nuque fortement pour me rapprocher un peu plus de son corps, quand je sentis une de ses mains glisser sous mon t-shirt. Je me crispai subitement et il arrêta tout mouvement. Puis, il retira doucement sa main, alors que je me décollais lentement de ses lèvres, pourtant si agréable. Putain, j'étais vraiment con, mais j'y arrivais pas, j'avais vraiment envie de lui mais l'idée même d'enlever mes vêtements me dégoutait. Nan mais quelle idée conne en plus, c'était Levi ! Le même Levi avec qui je m'étais déjà envoyé en l'air et qui avait donc déjà parcourue et vue mon corps nue, aussi rebutant soit-il. Et pourtant nan, nan, je n'y arriverais pas. Mais il était tellement désirable, tellement beau, bandant, attirant et... et merde !

-Eren, murmura-t-il d'une voix partagé entre le plaisir et l'inquiétude, ça va ?

Je détournai les yeux pour éviter les siens qui, malgré leur beauté remarquable, m'agaçaient. Car si je ne l'intéressait pas, alors il avait simplement pitié de moi et si, au contraire, je l'intéressais, alors je venais de casser ce qu'on allait faire, et donc je le privais de quelque chose. Et je ne voulais apercevoir aucune lueure de déception ou de pitié dans son regard.

-Je suis désolé, finis-je par répondre après quelque secondes.

Un léger soupir déçu vint s'échouer contre mon oreille. Je me sentais vraiment con, parce que ça l'agaçait, et que je culpabilisais de l'avoir privé. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais tout de même soulagé qu'aucune once de pitié ne vienne s'immiscer dans son attitude.

-Pas grave Eren, répondit-il avec un léger hochement d'épaules.

Je baissai à nouveau la tête alors que mon corps continuait doucement à s'éloigner de lui. Mais lorsque je sentis qu'il allait se relever, je le retins brusquement en reposant ma main sur son torse et le repousser contre le dossier du canapé. Il eut un petit air légèrement surpris avant de déclarer calmement, une once d'amusement dans la voix :

-Faudrait savoir c'que tu veux gamin.

-C'est comme ça qu'est c'que j'y peux~

Un rire simple et doux résonna doucement dans la pièce. Bordel, j'aimais tellement l'entendre rire, je fermai alors les yeux le temps de savourer ce son avant de sourire à mon tour.

-Plus sérieusement gamin, je suis sensé bouger ou non ?

Je le fixai quelques secondes avant de répondre dans un soupire :

-J'en sais rien.

Il soupira à son tour. Alors je continuai :

-J'ai envie de toi, mais je me sens un peu...

-Bon Eren, me coupa-t-il, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je bouge le moins possible, j'entreprend rien du tout et toi, tu fais ce que tu veux, et tant que je dis pas non, tu peux.

J'écarquillai les yeux, il venait vraiment de me proposer de faire ce que je voulais de lui ? Genre, vraiment ? J'avais envie de lui bien sûr, de fondre sur sa peau, d'arracher ses fringues et de l'entendre pousser des râles de plaisir obscènes mais grandement agréable. Mais je ne voulais pas montrer mon corps, il me semblait trop sale, trop déroutant, pour Levi. Alors, c'était un compromis parfait mais... mais j'avais jamais fait ça moi.

-J-j'ai pas vraiment d'expérience pour...

Il me jeta un petit regard amusé avant de dire :

-Je te signale que dimanche soir, c'est toi qui as commencé, et honnêtement tes caresses sont plutôt bandantes.

Mes joues devinrent rouges pivoines sous ses yeux provocateurs et faussement innocents.

-Mais après, continua-t-il, si tu n'as pas envie de moi je c-

-C'est bon !

-Hum ?

Je détournai le regard, légèrement honteux.

-J-je... ok... on va faire comme ça, m-mais, J-je peux vraiment faire ce q-que je veux ?

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et déclara nonchalemment :

-Tant que je dis pas non. Oh, puis j'aime pas les anulingus.

Là, ce fut mon visage entier qui devint rouge pivoine. Nan mais je pensais juste à la toucher un peu moi ! Pas à... rha ! Je repris doucement mes esprit et sous la lueure curieuse que me dégageait son regard, je me rapprochai doucement de lui. Je fis glisser timidement ma langue le long de son cou et de sa machoir avant d'atteindre sa bouche et de suçoter sa lèvre inférieur. J'avais légèrement honte, c'était une sensation étrange de savoir que c'était moi qui menait la danse, mais dans un sens, ça ne me déplaisait pas vraiment. Je quittai ses lèvres pour rejoindre le creu de son cou où je commençais quelques légers gestes de succions discret tout en laissant mes mains se baladaient doucement par dessus sa chemise fine. Petit à petit, ma bouche pris plus d'initiatives, et mon bassin se détendait doucement jusqu'à entreprendre de très discret mouvement contre le sien. Je sentis alors un soupir d'aise frôler ma nuque. Et cette sensation m'électrisa. Soudainement, je lachai sa peau, maintenant marqué par le suçon, pour revenir la mordre avec plus d'entrain et je laissais mes mains se faufiler derrière le tissu puis finis par déboutonner un à un les bouton de sa putain de chemise. Le tissu noir glissa le long de ses bras pour dévoiler son ventre ainsi que ses épaules et sans réfléchir davantage, je m'éloigner pour le pousser brusquement de tel sorte qu'il se retrouve allonger sur le canapé. Dans la brutalité du geste, une de ses jambe glissa du sofa et vint se retenir au sol alors que la seconde se plia légèrement sous la surprise de Levi. Il était tellement beau. Sa chemise s'était bloqué au niveau de ses poignée, ce qui limitait ses mouvements, laissant à découvert tout son torse, ses épaules, ses abdos ainsi que les muscles fin mais bien visible de ses bras. Je me mis à quattre pattes au dessus de lui admirant la beauté de ce corps porté par une respiration hachuré et désirante. Ça lui plaisait, il ne savait pas ce que j'allais faire et ça semblait l'intriguer au vue de son regard qui laissait échapper une once de malice perverse. D'ailleurs, moi même, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire et pourtant ça me plaisait. Me laissant alors guidé par mes envie, je posai ma langue sur la trace que je lui avais faite, comme si j'étais fier d'avoir pu le marquer, avant de la faire descendre sur le début de son torse puis de rencontrer l'un de ces tétons que je retraçais timidement avec ma langue, mais en entendant son soupir de plaisir (légèrement retenu) et en voyant sa mains s'agripper au tissu du canapé, je décidai d'arrêter de réfléchir et je me mis à mordre fermement le petit bourgeon de chaire à ma porté. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de laisser échapper dans un autre soupir un petit gémissement à peine discernable.

-Oh, c'est qu'il est chou le petit, déclarais-je, un immense sourire malicieux collé au visage.

Il fronça les sourcils et me regarda d'un air glaciale avant de répondre :

-Ferme-là et continue.

Sous le ton froid de sa réponse, je penchai légèrement ma tête sur le côté puis déclarai d'un air innocent :

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me gronder ?

-Sinon je te force à avaler quatre litres de café préparé par mes soins.

Un petit rictus amusé apparut sur mon visage, alors que je laissais mes mains parcourir lentement mais avec envie son torse découvert. Je viens pincer légèrement le téton dont je ne m'étais pas occupé et je le sentis se cambrer légèrement. Mes yeux, qui l'avait quitté pour admirer ses abdos, revinrent se plonger dans son regard alors que je demandais d'une petite voix malicieuse :

-T'es sur que c'est ça que tu veux me faire avaler ?

Ses sourcils se arquèrent sous la surprise de ma question et alors qu'il allait y répondre, je m'assis sur son bassins en ondulant très doucement le mien ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher un minuscule gémissement. Ah, la fierté que c'était de le faire gémir. Je me penchai alors pour atteindre son oreille et lui murmurer :

-En faite, cette question n'a pas besoin de réponse.

Il sourit doucement.

-Je ne comptais pas t'en donner, je l'ai déjà dis, là, tu fais ce qu'il te plait, mes envies passent après.

Je baissais à nouveau la tête, soucieux, avant de demander :

-Même si je reste habillé ?

-Ce qu'il te plait, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

J'admirais sa capacité à rester bercer dans son aura nonchalante alors qu'il était à moitié déssapé et que sa respiration indiquait une excitation marqué et désirante. Il était vraiment, définitivement, pas normale comme mec, et j'adorais ça. Je fondis soudainement sur sa bouche sans la moindre délicatesses, juste pour me dire que je l'avais, que pour je ne sais combien de temps, il m'appartenait, à moi et que j'avais le privilège, ici et maintenant, de pouvoir en faire ce qui me plaisait. Je fis valser nos langues ensembles sous ses quelques gémissements de surprise, avant de m'éloigner à contre coeur pour reprendre mon souffle et revenir pour mordiller férocement sa lèvre inférieur. Au bout de quelques minutes à jouer avec sa bouche, je redenscendis le long de son corps, faisant jouer ma langue sur plusieurs parties que je découvrait sensible de lui.

-Gnh ! Lâcha-t-il contre son grés lorsque celle-ci vint frôler son nombril.

-Oh, déclarais-je dans un sourire, c'est trop mignon ça, zone sensible ?

Il me lança un regard noir malgrés la luxure qui y était déjà présente, mais je m'en souciais guère, trop heureux d'avoir découvert ce genre de chose sur lui. Je glissai donc ma langue dans ce petit orifice, ce qui lui fit lâcher quelques gémissements et râles de plaisir obscènes et tout à fait bandant. Je quittai ensuite cette partie pour descendre encore un peu, rencontrant alors la barrière de son jean, je parcourus donc l'étendu de son torse de ma main droite, le griffant légèrement par moment pour arriver jusqu'à son bouton que je défis rapidement avant d'entreprendre de glisser mes doigts à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Mais une main me stoppa net, je relevai alors la tête vers Levi, le regard baigné dans l'incompréhension. Il brisa alors le silence en demandant :

-Eren, je veux juste être sûr, t'as envie ?

Mes yeux s'arrondirent et se perdirent encore plus dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, alors que ma tête se penchait naturellement sur le côté, et comme pour amplifier mon état, je lâchais un vulgaire :

-Gnéé ?

Il ferma les yeux deux secondes, comme pour me signifier qu'il réfléchissait à ses mots, avant de dire :

-Tu fais bien ça par envie ? Tu te forces pas ?

Alors là, je crus que mes globes oculaires allaient sortirent de leur orbite pour rejoindre mars. Si je me forçais ?! Je jouais littéralement avec son corps et ses réactions depuis presque dix minutes et il trouvait quand même le moyen de se demander si je me forçais pas. Y'avais pas à dire, il n'était pas normal, fin, là, il était surtout un peu con.

-C'est une vraie question ? Demandais-je tout de même, au cas où il se foutait de ma gueule.

-Ouais.

Et en guise de réponse, j'éclatai de rire. Bon, c'est vrai, j'avais tendance à rire pour un rien, mais là, quand même. Demander à quelqu'un qui était au dessus de vous et qui s'apprêtait à faire des choses pas très cathos du tout s'il ne se forçait pas un peu, je trouvais ça complètement insensé. Surtout dans ce contexte là, je n'avais même pas à me déshabiller, je pouvais rester dans mon confort personnel tout en profitant de son corps, à quel moment pouvait-il se demander si je me forçais ? Ou alors, il pensait peut être qu'il ne m'attirait pas. J'arrêtai doucement de rire. Mais ça serait stupide, s'il ne m'attirait pas, pourquoi aurais-je couché avec lui ? Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils et lui me tendit un regard insistant.

-Levi, je viens de te sauter limite dessus, à l'instant j'allais passer à des choses beaucoup plus amusante et c'est moi qui mène plus ou moins le truc. Comment je pourrais me forcer ?

Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne répondent :

-Je sais pas Eren, c'était juste une question.

Je fronçai encore un peu les sourcils sous ses mots tout en lui jetant un léger regard suspicieux. Il me répondit en levant les yeux au ciels, puis il passa une main délicate dans mes cheveux déjà en bataille.

-Me regarde pas comme ça gamin, des fois je me pose des questions connes, déclara-t-il, mais je t'en prie, continua-t-il alors avec une soudaine malice perverse qui semblait être parti depuis sa question, continue de mener "plus ou moins le truc".

Je remontais alors un peu plus doucement vers son ventre pour venir retracer une nouvelle fois la ligne de ses abdos avec ma langue ou de légers baisers. Je le sentis se détendre sous mes gestes et gémir subtilement lorsque ma main se dirigea plus vers son jean maintenant déboutonné. Mes doigts se glissèrent entre ce dernier et son boxer et firent légèrement pression sur la bosse qu'il rencontrèrent, levi se cambra tout en lâchant un gémissement plus prononcé que les derniers. J'adorais les sons qu'il laissait échapper, et je me sentais frustré de savoir qu'il retenait la plupart. Je fis donc glisser son jean jusqu'à mis-cuisse tout en posant chastement mes lèvres sur son boxer déformé par son plaisir, lui volant un râle au passage. Mes doigts parcoururent ensuite l'étendu nouvelle de peau que m'offrait ses cuisses avant de remonter jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer, sous lequel ils se faufilèrent timidement, mais encouragé par les sons obscènes que Levi laissait passer à travers ses soupirs. Sans retirer son sous-vêtements, je me mis à caresser doucement son entre-jambe avant de le prendre en mains et d'entamer quelques légers et lents vas-et-vients sous ses halètements de moins en moins retenue. Alors je fis glisser ce dernier bout de tissu, pouvant de nouveau caresser la peau douce, et encore plus blanche que son visage, de ses cuisses. Je lui jeta un nouveau regard, on pouvait apercevoir sur sa peau une fine couche de sueur qui ruisselait légèrement sur certains endroit de son corps, sa respiration était irrégulière, plutôt rapide mais rien d'excessif, ses yeux laissait paraître son excitation mais aussi son impatience. La chemise étant restée à ses poignets limitait encore les mouvements de ses bras, mes yeux redescendirent, lentement et avec malice, le long de son corps, puis ils s'arrêtèrent sur son jeans, qui avait glissé juste au dessus des genoux. Je me positionnai alors de tel sorte à m'appuyer dessus, ce qui limita ainsi les mouvements de ses jambes. Il comprit alors que j'essayais de le bloquer au mieux, il me lança un petit sourire pervers et comptait lâchais son célèbre "tch" mythique plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, mais je pris alors son sexe et en léchai toute la longueur.

-Gnh, Eren ! Gémit-il.

Je souris discrètement, il avait même pas la possibilité de se mordre la main pour étouffer ses gémissements. Et peu importait ses râles suaves, viril et bandant, à chaque fois que je le prenais par surprise, c'était de petits gémissement adorable qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Après quelques coups de langue supplémentaire, je le pris entièrement en bouche, commençant alors à le sucer doucement sous ses halètements et sa respiration hachuré. J'augmentai petit à petit le rythme, tout en creusant mes joues et il retenait de moins en moins les son qui sortait involontairement de sa bouche, des râles grave suivit de petits gémissement aiguë. Il me faisait tourner la tête, chaque petits gestes et sons qui provenait de lui me donnait l'envie d'exploser, mais je continuai ce que je faisais, sans me préoccuper de mon plaisir qui continuait à grandir. Alors mes gestes s'intensifièrent encore, creusant mes joues de plus en plus.

-Put- Gnh ! Eren, ah-ah merde t'es...

Il se mit à soulever légèrement son bassin au rythmes de mes mouvements, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma bouche, forçant légèrement ma gorge, sans que le gestes ne soit brutale pour autant. Je sentis une main m'aggriper fermement les cheveux, sur le moment je sursautai, peureux, mais je fus vite rassuré en sentant sa main simplement me caresser les cheveux avant de venir se cramponner fermement à mon t-shirt sous l'impulsion du plaisir. Sa voix se fit de plus en plus forte, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, ses gestes de plus en plus rapide, et dans un dernier coup de rein et râle de plaisir, il jouit dans ma bouche.

Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une respiration calme, je me redressai. Le goûts était amer, mauvais, j'avais horreur de ça. Faire quelque chose avec Levi n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que j'avais fait avec Jean, mais le goût amer et fort du sperme restait abjecte et imbuvable. Je fermai les yeux quelques courtes secondes, me préparant avec dégoût à avaler quand la voix de Levi, qui était redevenu un peu plus stable, mais toujours hachuré, résonna dans la pièce :

-Y-y'a des mouchoirs sur la table,

Je lui jeta un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré et déclara :

-Putain mais si t'aime pas, prends un mouchoir et recrache, soit pas con.

J'écarquillais les yeux, comme si l'idée ne m'était jamais venue à l'esprit, et vous voulez savoir le plus con ? L'idée ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit. Je devais bien avouer que c'était bien la première fois où j'avais vraiment le choix aussi. J'attrapai donc un mouchoir provenant de la petite boite carrée posé sur la table basse à deux mètres du canapé avant de recracher dedans la substance blanchâtre. Je partis ensuite jeter le kleenex dans la poubelle pendant que Levi restait dans la même position, affalé sur toute la longueur du canapé, sans même penser à se rhabiller. Il avait la tête penché vers l'arrière, un légers filet de bave au coin de la bouche, les cheveux complètement décoiffé du au frottement de la housse du canapé contre ces-derniers, et ses yeux me suivaient, analysant le moindre de mes gestes.

-T'es beau, gamin.

Je sursautai au son de sa voix, et alors que j'étais en chemin pour retourner jusqu'au canapé (la poubelle se trouvant dans la cuisine), je trébuchai, trop déconcerté par ses paroles soudaine pour regarder où j'avais foutu les pieds. Mais, malgré ma maladresse légendaire et les quelques déplacements qui avait suivit dans un déséquilibre des plus totale, je réussis à miraculeusement rester sur mes deux jambes et ne pas m'étaler au sol comme une merde. Je tournai alors les yeux vers Levi, appréhendant la tronche qu'il tirerait. Mais finalement, il avait une simple lueure amusé dans le regard et un petit sourire à peine moqueur.

-Et magnifiquement maladroit aussi, ajouta-t-il sans changer d'expression.

Je lui offrit un moue faussement boudeuse avant de demander :

-Tu compte rester à poil dans cette position encore longtemps ?

Il me répondit par un petit rire avant de déclarer :

-Ça dépend de toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa phrase. Alors il ajouta, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel :

-Ça dépend si t'as finis.

Je sentis mes joues devenir cramoisie, comprenant doucement le sens de ses paroles.

-T-tu dis ça comme si ça t'avait pas plut, et o-oui, j'ai finis... répondis-je en détournant les regard.

Il haussa les épaules, se redressa pour s'asseoir correctement et enfila son boxer avant de remonter son jean sans pour autant le reboutonner. Il jeta un rapide regard sur mon entre-jambe, qui laissait apparaître une légère bosse qui commençait doucement à partir, mais n'en dit rien. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et m'assis lourdement sur le canapé. Il me fixa quelque seconde avant de déclarer banalement :

-ça m'a plut.

Je rougis fortement à nouveau et détourna légèrement le regard par embarras.

-Nan mais sérieusement sale gosse, je me demande même comment un gamin peut sucer aussi bien, déclara-t-il avec une sorte de fausse malice tout en me donnant un léger coup de coude, voulant sûrement innocemment me plonger un peu plus dans l'embarras par amusement de me voir gêné.

Un silence s'installa doucement, je baissai légèrement la tête pendant que Levi perdit son petit sourire moqueur, comprenant surement ce qu'il venait de dire et la réponse qui pouvait être apporté à cette question. Je déglutis discrètement avant de répondre, brisant alors le silence, mais pas la gêne, installé :

-Par habitude sûrement.

* * *

Penser au reviews :)


	16. La pauvre table

Fujoshi-folle : Houla, mais je suis envahi par des remerciements là ^^ Alors d'abords, merci à toi de lire la fic, ensuite, je suis très touché de savoir que c'est ta fanfic ereri préféré, enfaîte, j'arrive pas trop à imaginer qu'il y ai des gens réelles qui lisent mes délires alors me dire que ça peut plaire, bah, c'est un peu étrange, mais un gros merci ^^ Après, pour mes idées, c'est simple, j'en ai qu'une fois tout les deux mois x), mais bon, si l'histoire te plait c'est bien ^^ Et après tout ces mercis, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi ajouter a part peut être : t'inquiète, y'a du Lemon dans celui ci aussi ;)

Sawaaako3 : Merci ^^ si tu es vraiment aller voir régulièrement ma fic pour savoir si j'avais posté, je suis désolé de l'attente ^^ Bonne lecture :)

Baka : Et la voici ! En esperant qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture ^^

: Une déesse ? Désolé de t'annoncer que je n'écris pas avec la plume d'un ange mais celle d'un pigeon semi conscient ^^ Nan, en réalité, j'écris avec un clavier, moins classe pour les métaphore^^ Je t'ai fait passer une nuit blanche sur Fanfiction ? Whaou, j'ai envie de l'écrire sur un t-shirt :) parce que c'est cool les nuits blanches sur fanfiction. Merci pour les compliments et heureuse que ça te plaise, ça me rassure toujours un peu, j'ai peur de foirer la personnalité des personnages ^^ En bref, un gros merci, et bonne lecture :)

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Lisez ! Y'a du cul, du drame, et de l'humour ! Nan... enfaite, oubliez ce que je viens de dire pour l'humour, allez plutôt mater une bonne vidéo youtube et ensuite venez faire semblant d'avoir trouver mon chapitre amusant, enfin bref tout ça pour dire la seule chose interessante et la seule chose qui vous passionne surement ici :

Lemon. Oui, en effet, je vous ai écrit un petit lemon sympathique, et pas juste une petite pipe frustrante. Après, je suis pas trop à l'aise avec ce lemon, disons que j'ai pas l'habitude de les imaginer comme ça, mais je trouvais ça plutôt interessant pour la suite, bon, stop au blabla et bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La pauvre table (POV Eren)

Je tombai brutalement sur le sol, me cognant violemment l'arrière du crâne contre le parquet.

-Levi ?! M'écriais-je perdu dans un flot d'incompréhension.

Mais il m'ignora. Il s'assit sur mon bassin et m'attrapa brusquement par le côle de mon t-shirt avant de mordre sauvagement mon cou. Je serrai fortement les dents sous la douleur et retint une larme qui menaçait de s'écouler.

-Putain Levi, arrête ça ! Criais-je, me retenant toujours de pleurer.

Mais il m'ignora. Ses mains passèrent sous le tissu qu'il déchira dans un geste impulsif et brutale. J'essayai de le faire dégager en me débattant, mais c'était vain. Il restait plus fort. Et lorsque je croisai son regard, je n'y vis que la faim et le désir y briller. Un désir étrange, malsain, qui, par réflexe, me procura un geste de recul qu'il stoppa en me replaquant brusquement au sol. Un frisson intense de douleur parcourut mon échine et quelques larmes se mirent à rouler le long de mes joues.

-Arrête, je t'en supplie, tu me fais mal !

Mais il m'ignora une nouvelle fois. M'accordant seulement un sourire sadique et affamé. Je tentai encore de le repousser mais je ne réussis pas à le faire bouger. Il griffa mon torse sauvagement avant d'enfoncer profondément ses dents dans mon épaule droite, à la limite de transpercer ma peau. Je serrai les dents sous la douleur soudaine. Puis, il revint me mordre en descendant sur mon torse pour y laisser des traces agressives. Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes. Il arriva à l'un de mes tétons qu'il mordit bien plus violemment. Sous la douleur,je tirai brutalement sur ses cheveux dans le but de le faire basculer vers la droite, mais il retira ma mains dans un geste brusque, et de son autre main, il me foutue son poing dans la gueule. Mes larmes dévalaient le long de mon visage et s'échouaient sur le sol, tandis que je sentais la force de me débattre quitter mon corps. Sa mains droite vint défaire le bouton de mon jean.

-Levi... je t'en supplie, non...

Mais, encore il m'ignora. Il descendit le zip de ma braguette.

-Arrête ça... murmurais-je d'un son à peine audible, en cachant mon visage dans mes mains, honteux de mes larmes.

Mais il m'ignora, trop occupé à passer ses doigts fins sous mon sous-vêtement pour...

-Bordel mais va te faire foutre Levi ! Hurlais-je à travers mes pleurs.

Il me lança un regard noir et je sentis à nouveau son poing s'écraser violemment contre ma joue. Pui je ne sentis plus rien. Ni le poids de Levi m'écrasant, ni la douleur dans mon corps, ni même la présence du sol sous mon dos. Sur le moment, je ne pouvait dire si j'avais la sensation de tomber, de voler ou peut être de flotter. L'entièreté de ce qui se trouvait autour de moi avait disparue, je me retrouvai dans un vide abyssale, angoissant. Je pus simplement discerner les contours d'une silhouette qui s'approchait doucement, et je pus alors apercevoir son sourire sadique que je connaissais trop. Jean.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne pourras jamais avoir une vie normale à cause de moi.

J'ouvris les yeux dans un sursaut. J'étais allongé. Il faisait nuit, je transpirais énormément et j'avais extrêmement chaud. Ma respiration était paniqué, rapide, et on sentait la peur se meler dans ses hachures irrégulières. Ne comprenant pas où je me trouvais, je tournai la tête, et la première chose que je vis fut le visage, bien trop proche du mien, de Levi. Sous la surprise, ma respiration se bloqua et dans un sursaut je m'éloignai rapidement de lui, terrifié. Puis, doucement, je compris. Je lâchai ma respiration, en essayant de me calmer. Je réussissais lentement à me décrisper malgré les nombreux tremblements qui parcouraient mon corps. Je plongeai timidement mon regard dans ses yeux gris, dont une lueur fine de bleu s'échappait du à la faible lumière nocturne de la ville qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce.

-Eren, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix inquiète qui se mélangeait avec un air quelques peu choqué.

Oh, j'étais con. Putain mais quelle merde ! Comment j'avais pus imaginer une seule putain de secondes que Levi serait capable de... de me... Je baissai la tête, l'enfouissant dans mon oreiller, ne voulant pas continuer à mes perdre dans l'étrange expression de ses yeux.

-Je... murmurais-je, tu m'as entendu ?

Il eut quelques secondes d'hésitation, comme si je n'avais pas posé la bonne question, comme s'il s'attendait à autre chose et que je venais de le prendre de court. Mais je m'en foutais de ce que j'aurais dû dire, je voulais juste savoir.

-Oui.

Je resserrai le coussin contre moi à l'entente de sa réponse. J'étais un enfoiré avec des réaction de sale gosse, y'a mieux. Je redressai la tête timidement, sans pour autant le regarder, de peur de croiser dans son regard une lueur déçue ou choqué. Je me rapprochai doucement de lui, moi même je ne savais pas si c'était pour prouver quelque chose, ou juste parce que j'aimais sa chaleur qui provoquait chez moi un sentiment d'apaisement. Il ne bougea pas, laissant ma tête se poser contre son torse.

-Je suis désolé... dis-je au bout de quelques seconde dans cette position.

Je sentis une mains me caresser très légèrement les cheveux, c'était un peu comme s'il me demandait la permission pour me toucher.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse Eren ?

Je me calai un peu plus contre lui et serrai le poing sous sa question stupide.

-Pourquoi ? Te fous pas d'moi, Levi. J-je viens de rêver que tu étais comme lui, je viens d'imaginer que t'étais un putain de violeur ! C'est dégueulasse de me part...

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, je l'enlaçai entierement et continuai :

-Je suis désolé, Levi... tellement déso-

-Eren, me coupa-t-il d'un ton froid, arrête.

Je me resserrai une nouvelle fois à lui, nichant ma tête plus fort contre son torse, recherchant, malgré moi, sa chaleur rassurante. Je l'avais blessé. Bordel, quel con, évidement que je l'avais blessé ! C'était tellement dégueu de ma part, tellement ignoble de l'imaginer ainsi après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Sans Levi, je n'en serais pas là. Bon, bien sur que je ne serais pas là, physiquement, puisque c'est son lit, dans sa chambre, dans son appart, mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que, sans lui, je me sentirais surement encore plus misérable qu'aujourd'hui. Sans lui, peut être que je serais en boule dans ce lit uniplace de cette chambre grise, triste et transpirant la solitude, à me repasser en boucle ce qu'aurait fait subir Jean, la veille, à mon corps. Je serais surement entrain de fixer un point inexistant du mur de cette chambre d'internat qui était sensé être la mienne durant cette année morose et glauque, mon visage aurait surement fini par devenir morne et inexpressif, et mes larmes auraient surement perdue leur saveur, devenant trop régulière. Je me demandais même si sans lui, je n'aurais simplement pas finis par exploser. Mais, ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que sans lui, le sexe n'aurait pas eut le même prestige dans mon esprit qu'aujourd'hui. Je le verrais surement avec rejet et avec un certain dégoût, un dégoût repoussant et gerbant qui avait déjà failli avoir raison de moi, avant qu'une amie ne me montre qu'en effet il n'avait pas vraiment lieu d'être. Mais sans Levi, ce dégoût m'aurait probablement vaincue, entraînant avec lui la peur. Putain, et voilà que je m'imaginais plus pathétique que je ne l'étais déjà, vous pensez que c'est une cause du trauma ou que j'étais simplement entrain de devenir maso ?

-S'il-te-plait, arrête de d'excuser Eren, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, me sortant de mes pensées, après quelques secondes.

-...

-Tu me penses comme lui ? Me demanda-t-il alors avec une forme de douceur étrange, une aura rassurante qui, même si je ne me l'avouais pas sur le moment, beaucoup trop heurté par sa question de merde, m'appaisait grandement.

-Nan ! Rétorquai-je en relevant la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, outré par le fait qu'il puisse le penser, même si, finalement il était peut être normale de le penser après mon songe.

Il avait ce regard imperceptible, dans lequel on se noyait facilement à cause de sa beauté mais sans comprendre sa signification. Je comprenais pas, comment pouvait-il me demander quelque chose comme ça avec un regard aussi... aussi... rhaa ! Il me rendit un petit sourire, calme. Le genre de petit sourire qui te dis "Je connaissais la réponse ducon, donc tu peux arrêter de t'excuser". Il avait un véritable don pour retranscrire ses pensées avec son visage, alors que paradoxalement, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi indescriptibles et pouvaient presque sembler vide d'expression si on y portait peu d'intérêt, qu'il ne souriait que très peu et qu'en plus, actuellement, nous n'étions éclairés que par ces faibles lumière urbaines faisant danser la pièce dans une ambiance particulière. Finalement, il brisa mes pensées portées sur sa contradiction comportementale, en demanda doucement :

-Eren, est-ce que t'as peur de moi ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, s'il me faisait peur ? En toute honnêteté... j'en savais rien. Il était rassurant, apaisant, et je me sentais en sécurité en me serrant contre lui, et pourtant, j'étais pas foutue de me dire que je n'avais pas peur. J'avais peur, mais de lui ? J'avais peur de le lâcher, j'avais peur de sortir de son lit, ou de son appart, j'avais peur de retourner en cours, j'avais peur des gens et paradoxalement j'avais peur de la solitude, j'avais peur d'avoir à cacher une nouvelle fois la moindre de mes faiblesse la prochaine fois que je croiserai le regard fort et fier de ma soeur, j'avais peur du regard d'Armin qui, lui, verrait ces faiblesses, j'avais aussi peur de cette luxueuse baraque de mes couilles appartenant à mon tuteur aussi superficiel que le jeu des acteurs du télé-achat. Et j'avais peur de Jean. Mais cette peur ressentis lorsque j'étais avec Levi, je ne comprenais pas d'où elle venait.

-Je ne sais pas, je...

-Tu ?

-Je crois que la situation me fait peur, dis-je alors, d'un ton hésitant, mais je me sens bien avec toi, finis-je pas déclarer, détournant légèrement le regard.

Ma réponse le fit sourire doucement, et malgrés cette obscurité abstraite, je pus apercevoir cette subtile nuance de rouge sur son visage. "Je me sens bien avec toi", c'était une phrase conne de ma part, ambiguë et ne reflétant pas vraiment ce que je pensais, elle semblait trop... relationnel ? Mais Levi ne sembla pas le relever. Il passa une douce main dans mes cheveux alors que je me détendais lentement contre lui, jusqu'à enfin me décontracter.

-Allez gamin, détend toi, ne t'excuse pas pour ces conneries et rendors toi. Pour le reste, tu verras demain.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement un oeil, la pièce était baigné dans une ambiance claire, mais légèrement rosé, comme si, à l'extérieur, le soleil hésitait encore à réellement se lever. Il ne devait sûrement pas avoir ma chance, le pauvre, il avait des horaires précises pour aujourd'hui, alors que moi, je flottais agréablement dans l'idée que je pouvais continuer à dormir, encore. Je me tournais légèrement, et me retrouvai soudainement face à un visage paisiblement endormi. Il était beau. Les précédentes fois où la première chose que je voyais en me réveillant était Levi, il était soit entrain de s'habiller (je garde encore cette image bien encré dans ma cervelle), soit en train de boire. Là où le voir avec une serviette le recouvrant à peine, entrain d'enfiler ses fringues, me donnait l'envie assez particulière de me transformer en caleçon, et où le voir l'air mélancolique et noyé dans l'alcool lui donnait un aspect presque intouchable et une certaine beauté triste qu'on ne pourrait décrire comme agréable ou non. Le voir dormir, c'était tout autre. Je m'endormais toujours avant lui, premièrement parce que moi, quand j'avais mon orgasme, je pionçais, (règle à connaître dans mon métabolisme), et deuxièmement, parce que lui, il lui en fallait clairement plus pour plonger dans le sommeil. Il avait constamment un regard lourd, même lorsqu'il riait, ou qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre le nirvana, les poches sombres qui ornaient constamment ses yeux semblaient lui supplier plus de sommeil, et, paradoxalement, Levi semblait en vouloir aussi, mais malgrés ça, il ne s'endormait pas. Alors, le voir là, avec une respiration douce, calme, un air aussi paisible, les yeux fermé et ses traits un peu plus légers, plus sereins, c'était juste magnifique. Un rayon de soleil curieux vint le caresser avec une extrême lenteur, comme s'il voulait faire subir à mes yeux un certain supplice de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer correctement dans son entièreté. Un petit grognement lui échappa, râlant inconsciemment sur cette stupide boule de lumière qui aurait put se réveiller plus tard, puis, soudainement, il se retourna, coupant alors net mon admiration. Je me tournais alors sur le dos et laissai échapper un petit soupir. Je me sentais légèrement niai, à le détailler de la sorte, cependant l'aura dans laquelle se noyait sa beautée était tellement attirante que je me voyais mal faire autrement. Et alors que je continuai de m'imaginer plus en détail le reste de son corps, je réalisai soudainement quelque chose. Quelle heure était-il ? Ma main se lança alors dans une recherche acharnée de mon téléphone posé sur le meuble à côté. 7H35. Mais... Levi avait cours, nan ? Enfin, mercredi dernier, je l'avais vue accompagner une prof, donc, il ne s'était pas réveillé ? Merde, était-il en retard ?

-Hum... Levi ? Murmurais-je doucement.

Aucune réponse. J'hésitais quelques secondes, lui jetant de légers regards perdu. Il avait l'air tellement bien, bercé dans la douceur d'un sommeil qu'il avait sûrement mis un certain temps à avoir. Sur le moment, le réveiller me parut semblable à un crime. Il émis un nouveau petit grognement plaintif, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, comme pour me déclarer clairement qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Il était beau. Levi était quelqu'un de magnifique, c'était un fait incontestable, et plus je le voyais, plus il était beau, comme si chaque chose que j'apprenais sur lui ajoutait quelque chose à son sex-appeal. Mais là, s'il se mettait à être vraiment mignon en plus, j'allais finir par me demander s'il était réellement possible de paraître encore plus attirant. Je lui jetai un nouveau regard. Et devant le sublime spectacle que son corps m'offrait, je me dis que même si, en effet, il avait sûrement des cours aujourd'hui, il n'était pas quelqu'un de très professionnel, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, un prof baigné dans son professionnalisme, sa ponctualité, et sa morale ne se tape son élève... normalement. Ça faisait depuis presqu'une semaine que je squattais chez lui, et depuis ce temps, j'avais la sensation de ne faire que des suppositions sur sa personnalité et ses manières d'être. Bien sûr, je constatais certaines choses par la suite, que ça soit le fait qu'il soit imprévisible, ou le fait que ce soit un dieu sexuel, mais quand même, je n'arrivais pas à le cerner réellement. Alors devoir prendre maintenant la lourde décision de oui, ou non, le réveiller était une responsabilité bien trop écrasante et grande pour moi. Perturber la douceur de son visage endormi n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que je voulais faire, tout comme imposer à tous ces pauvres élèves de lourdes heures de math qui leur bouffaient une partie de la matinée. Et puis, Levi n'avait pas l'air si pro que ça... alors, rater une simple et petite matinée ne devrait sûrement pas l'affecter. Cependant... il s'était foutu de ma gueule lorsque j'étais tombé hier non ? Je pris alors une grande inspiration avant de crier :

-LEVI Y'A COUUUURS ! T'ES EN RETARD !

Il sursauta brusquement, se retourna dans un geste irréfléchi et sa main arriva violemment dans ma gueule.

-...

Ses yeux, d'abords écarquillés, se détendirent doucement, passant de l'incompréhension, à la colère, pour finir par de l'inquiétude en me voyant, une main sur ma joue rougit, quelque peu surpris de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Hum, ça va ? Me demanda-t-il doucement, alors qu'il semblait seulement se rendre compte qu'il venait de me coller une gifle.

-Heu... ouais..

Une lueure de culpabilité prit doucement place à travers la teinte bleuté de ses yeux, et en voyant cet air légèrement inquiet, je déclarai, toujours un peu sonné :

-Je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillé un peu brusquement. C'était pas cool de ma part... je suis un peu... puéril je crois.

Je lui offris un petit sourire doux pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais rien. Il soupira.

-Vraiment gamin, dit-il en s'écroulant à nouveau sur le matelas avec un air soulagé, ne refais plus ça.

"Ne refais plus ça". Étrangement, cette remarque me fis chaud au coeur... en fait, à chaque fois que Levi parlait de moi au future, je ressentais cette petite chaleur plaisante. Comme si savoir que j'existerai encore pour lui demain, après demain, et peut être même dans un mois, me plaisait énormément... je ne savais pas vraiment trop comment prendre ça, mais au fond, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Levi était mon réconfort, il était normale que je me sente bien lorsqu'il insinuait que je pouvais encore le voir, n'est ce pas ?

-D'accord... finis-je par répondre.

Il referma doucement les yeux et lâcha un soupire exaspéré.

-Ts' je peux pas me rendormir maintenant.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il essayerait de se rendormir.

-Mais, Levi, il est presque 8 heure et-

-T'es long à la détente Eren.

Je le fixai quelques secondes, ne sachant que dire. Premièrement parce que j'avais toujours cette habitude lorsqu'on me coupait la parole, ce que, d'ailleurs, je devais penser à changer, parce qu'avec Levi, on se faisait couper la parole régulièrement. Deuxièmement parce qu'il venait de sous entendre que j'étais (un peu) con car je n'avais pas compris quelque chose, alors si je me mettais à lui demander ce dont il s'agissait, je passerais vraiment pour un con. Et dernièrement, parce qu'il était beau.

-T'as pas cours ? Finis-je par demander, hésitant.

-Bravo sherlock, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis sur la piste ? Mon non-réveil, le fait que je te claque, surpris, ou que je veuille me rendormir ?

-Humm... un peu des trois, répondis-je, ignorant son sarcasme.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air excédé.

-Quel sens de l'observation impressionnant, avec un tel talent je me demande comment tu fais pour te foutre les pieds dans le tapis, gamin, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je souris amusé face à sa nouvelle remarque, il avait vraiment un comportement étrange. La tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve était d'une grande bienveillance, si bien que lorsqu'il la montrait j'avais la sensation de me retrouver face à quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que honnêtement, son ironie, son ton froid, ses regards... semblaient te dire de ne pas s'approcher de lui, comme si, par automatisme, il se sentait obliger de se rendre insupportable. Je l'aimais bien.

-Je sais que je suis long à la détente... d'ailleurs, depuis le temps que je te cherche un surnom, je viens à peine de penser à "grincheu", pourtant un petit être qui passe ses journées à grogner, c'était évident.

-...

-Rha, et voilà le retour de ta susceptibilité. Vraiment, c'est facile de gagner à ce jeu contre toi, grincheu.

-Oi sale gosse, t'aime vraiment les tartes dans la gueule ou quoi ?

Je me mis alors à rire face à la tronche à moitié vexé qu'il tirait. Il affirmerait sûrement le contraire, mais Levi était quelqu'un de très susceptible. Et je devrais sûrement ne pas trop faire de remarque sur sa taille si je voulais rester en vie... mais... vous savez, j'étais peut-être un peu trop joueur pour penser à ma survie.

-Oh non ! Tu m'as découvert ! M'écriais-je alors de manière faussement dramatique avec un grand geste de la main totalement exagéré, d'accord, je vais tout t'avouer !

Je m'approchais lentement vers lui. Il se redressa, prêt à me dégager à la moindre connerie tout en me lançant cet air perdu, ne comprenant pas ce que je comptais faire. Je m'approchai alors encore un peu, lui restait sur ses gardes, persuadé que j'allais faire quelque chose de louche, et je lui murmurai alors sur un ton exagérément mielleux :

-En réalité, je rêve que vous me donniez une vilaine fessée, Levi-sama~

Et dans une rapidité impressionnante qui parut presque surhumaine sur le coup, il me retourna brutalement, et je me retrouvai plaqué sur le matelas avec Levi au-dessus de moi qui me lançait un regard tellement meurtrier que je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas détourner le miens et partir me rouler en boule jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde.

-Oi morveu, dis moi, t'es tombé sur quoi le jour où tu t'es amusé à fouiller toute ma chambre ?

Oh oui, voilà pourquoi j'arrivais à soutenir son regard. Malgré l'intense aura pire que meurtrière qu'il dégageait, il perdait toute crédibilité avec cette question. Je lui répondis par un grand et provoquant sourire ainsi qu'un petit mouvement de sourcil nargueur. Sur le moment, je crus qu'une veine de son front aller littéralement exploser et que le grincement de ses dents se ferait entendre jusqu'au fin fond de l'Océan. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un léger rire face à son expression avant de hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

-Tu sais Levi, je m'en fous, je vais pas te juger sur tes fantasmes, ces trucs là sont toujours étrange, et puis, j'avais déjà compris que t'aimais de sentir dominant, nan ? Dis-je avec un petit sourire en pointant du menton son bassin sur le mien. Je suis juste un gamin trop curieux, c'est dans ma nature de fouiner, et puis, pour le coup, ça me déplait pas vraiment.

Il me fixa quelques instants, alors que les traits de son visages se détendaient doucement, pas plus surpris que ça, juste... plus détendu, comme s'il avait eu peur de quelque chose. Levi ne me prenait pas en pitié, mais malgrès ça, je remarquais souvent cette petite lueure inquiète dans son regard lorsque je parlais de cul, il avait peur que je le prenne mal, que je me sente mal par rapport à ça. J'aimerais clairement dire que c'était stupide, mais... mais dans un sens, je le pensais aussi, enfin, disons que je n'arrivais surtout pas à m'empêcher de le penser, que ça soit pour mon cauchemar de cette nuit ou même pour la peur, irrationnel et absurde, de vouloir retirer mes fringues d'hier. Je sentis la pression que Levi faisait sur moi s'atténuer, je sortis alors de mes pensées et le vis se lever du lit de manière nonchalante, après avoir retrouvé son regard aussi... lui ?

-Aller gamin, bouge ton cul. Puisque par ta faute, je peux plus dormir, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser pioncer encore la moitiée de la journée.

-Oh, je suis déçu... tu n'es pas très sexe matinale ?

Par pur automatisme prévisible, il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était d'ailleurs bien l'une des seules choses que je pouvais prédire avec Levi, ce mouvement précis de ses yeux. Pour le reste, j'avais encore tant à cerner chez lui.

-Désolé morveux, mon thé passe avant un quelquonc autre désir le matin.

Je lui répondis par un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il sortait de la pièce en déclarant :

-Grouille toi sale gosse fainéant.

"Un quelquonc désir"... je souris stupidement à moi même lorsqu'il fut entièrement sortit de la pièce. Tant que je l'attirais, ça m'allait, tant que j'avais la certitude que je pourrais encore me mouvoir contre lui, ça m'allait. Ouais, Levi me servait de réconfort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais finalement dans cette petite cuisine, occupé par une table, deux chaises et, sur l'une d'entre elles, Levi qui buvait tranquillement une boisson fumante tout en lisant quelque chose sur son téléphone. Je fis donc un pas vers les étagères, sorti d'abord une poêle et une petite casserole, avant de prendre un bol, une cuillère en bois et une à soupe, une fourchette, puis je sortis une brique de lait du frigo, je pris la boite d'oeufs, un sachet entamé de farine et fini par casser une moitié de tablette de chocolat noir qui se trouvait dans le placard avant de prendre le pot (quasiment plein) de sucre. J'aurais bien préféré du bon chocolat au lait contenant plus de sucre que de véritable cacao, mais depuis lundi j'avais beau cherché, aucune autre tablette que son "noir 70% de véritable cacao de je sais pas où" n'existait, alors je rajoutais du sucre à la fin. Levi avait levé les yeux de son téléphone pour les poser sur moi, suivant le moindre de mes gestes avec un regard insistant et le nez légèrement froncé.

-Tu fous quoi ?

-Un gros pancake au chocolat fondue, répondis-je alors, en lui lançant un petit sourire.

-Oi, c'est quoi encore ce truc de gamin, je te préviens si tu dégueulasse quelque chose j-

-Je l'ai fait hier, le plan de cuisine était niquel nan ?

-Ts', mouais, me répondit-il.

Levi n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole, mais il s'amusait à le faire constamment aux autres, alors il se retenait tout de même de gueuler quand je le faisais. Et ça, c'était cool, parce que je pouvais le voir avec ce petit air ronchon qui, bien que je me ferais sûrement étriper si je le disait à voix haute, était adorable.

-N'empêche, je comprends pas pourquoi tu dois bouffer autant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui levai les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que Levi cherchait à avoir le dernier mot ? Et après c'était moi le gamin ? Un petit sourire amusé m'échappa face à cette pensée, ouais, Levi était un vrai gamin. J'allumai le gaz de la gazinière puis y fis une étincelle, je réglai minutieusement le feu avant de poser la casserole dessus et d'y casser un à un les carrés de chocolat, sous le regard toujours intrigué de Levi. Alors que le chocolat commençait à être fondue et que je le mélangeait doucement, j'y rajoutai une grosse cuillière à soupe de sucre.

-Ts' ça avait presque l'air comestible, bouffe pas trop de sucre tu vas pas pouvoir faire ta sieste, gamin.

Ouais, c'était un vrai gamin. Mais là où je lui donnais raison, c'était lorsqu'il disait que j'en étais aussi un.

-Tu parles, y'a plus d'excitant dans ton eau bouillante de grand-mère sans saveur.

-Mon eau bouillante de grand mère ? Me demanda-t-il, en levant soigneusement un sourcil pour me signifier que je ferais mieux de me taire sur certaines choses.

-Ouais, ta boisson absurde sans goût-là.

-Mon thé ?

J'haussai les épaules machinalement, cassai un oeuf dans mon petit bole, et y rajoutai un grosse cuillère de farine ainsi qu'une et demie de lait, avant de mélanger rapidement le tout à l'aide d'une fourchette.

-Ouais, fin le truc que tu bois constamment quoi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se disant sûrement "rha ce sale mioche veut toujours avoir le dernier mot", sans vraiment s'avouer qu'il le voulait aussi.

-T'en as déjà bus, au moins ?

Je pris la poêle, allumai le feu en dessous, et y mis le mélange que je venais de faire. Je surveillai un peu la cuisson du chocolat, continuant à mélanger.

-Mouais... je crois

Il me tendit alors sa tasse d'un geste nonchalant. Je m'avançai doucement, pris la tasse de sa main, caressant au passage avec discrétion son poignet fin et pâle ainsi qu'une partie de sa main, et bus une gorgée de sa boisson qu'il semblait idolâtrer. Soudain, un goûts extrêmement fort et âpre vint se fondre le long de ma gorge, m'arrachant une grimace de dégoût et d'incompréhension au passage. Je recrachai ce qui restait dans ma bouche dans l'évier, mais ce goût violent et agressif restait présent dans cette dernière. Je posai la tasse sur la table, loin de moi.

-C'est quoi cette merde ?!

Levi me regardait avec un air mi-désespéré mi-moqueur et amusé.

-Thé noir gingembre chocolat.

Je le regardai ahuri. Cette chose possédait un goût ?!

-Chocolat ? Ah non, ça c'est du chocolat ! Dis-je en pointant ma casserole. Ton truc c'est juste le diable personnifié en boisson !

Un doux et léger rire passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

-On a tendance à me dire que je laisse trop longtemps infuser.

Puis il reprit sa tasse et la porta le plus normalement du monde à sa bouche avant d'en boire une gorgée et de la... savourer ? Ce mec avait clairement une case en moins. Je soupirai, finis de préparer mon petit déj' et vins m'asseoir à la table, après avoir placé mon pancake dans une assiette et avoir verser dessus tout le chocolat fondue. Alors que je commençais à attaquer sauvagement mon délice, Levi se leva et déclara après un soupir :

-Bon, j'ai un truc à faire ce matin gamin.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Je devais sûrement avoir du chocolat sur la gueule parce qu'il se retint de sourire en me regardant, mais il ignora ce détail et continua :

-En bref, je serais pas là ce matin mais je reviendrais avant midi.

Je fronçais les sourcils sous la neutralité de sa phrase et demandai :

-Mais tu vas où ?

Il me fixa quelques secondes, hésitant. Son regard me parut étrange, comme s'il était un mélange d'émotions qui ne collait pas ensemble. Arriver à comprendre Levi de part ses yeux lorsqu'une émotion venait l'envahir, c'était possible, il suffisait d'arriver à voir cette lueure bleuté dans son regard. Sauf que quand il se mettait à réfléchir, et que, lui même, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment, ses yeux devenaient un puit sans fond, et chercher à le comprendre me semblait d'une telle absurdité. Alors, je me contentai d'attendre, continuant d'engloutir mon petit déjeuner sans jamais que mon regard ne se détache du sien. Il se mit à froncer légèrement les sourcils, agacé. J'avais même pas la sensation qu'il ne voulait pas me dire où il allait, juste, que ça lui arracherait trop de mots et de temps de me l'expliquer de manière compréhensible. Il finit par déclarer simplement :

-Hanji.

Et, même si ça n'avait rien de compréhensible, j'hochais la tête, lui faisant comprendre que sa réponse me suffisait. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas en profondeur la personnalité de Levi, mais alors sa vie, j'en savais rien du tout. Il était prof, il semblait vivre seul et il était presque évident que ses relations sociales étaient particulièrement restreintes, personne ne l'avait appeler depuis jeudi, personne n'était passé ici, et en dehors de son travail, il n'avait pas l'air d'entretenir de véritable conversation avec quelqu'un mise à part Hanji, avec qui il semblait partager un gros morceau de son passé. Et je n'avais pas à me mêler de ça. Alors, malgré mon envie enfantine de savoir absolument ce qu'il allait faire, je me contentai de ce nom. Il me souria, très légèrement, me remerciant silencieusement de ne pas chercher à comprendre, avant de tourner les talons en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et de déclarer :

-Je prends une douche, je me sappe et je me casse. Fait pas de connerie pendant ce temps-là.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis pas un gamin.

-Si, se contenta-t-il de répondre nonchalamment, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Mouais, j'étais persuadé qu'il continuait à se foutre de ma gueule intérieurement. Remarquez, cela m'amusait beaucoup, tout ce jeu de "hé c'est toi le gamin", et Levi avait beau l'air d'être l'une des personnes les moins délirantes du monde lorsqu'on le voyait, au fond, je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis bien longtemps. Je lâchai un soupire avant qu'un nouveau sourire ne vienne me fendre le visage, Levi était un étrangement bon réconfort.

* * *

Ça faisait environ 3 heures que j'étais dans cette même position, pas particulièrement confortable, pas particulièrement inconfortable, sur ce canapé. Après que Levi ait quitté l'appart', je m'étais douché et habillé à mon tour, il avait gardé certaines fringues trop grandes pour lui de côté et par chance, je rentrais assez bien dedans, malgré une petite sensation d'inconfort. Puis, je m'étais directement mis à fouiller sans gêne son étagère, cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Le problème d'une collection trop grande pour un néophyte comme moi, c'est qu'on finit par piocher aléatoirement ce qui pourrait nous plaire. Et actuellement, je me retrouvai à mater une série dont, auparavant, j'ignorai l'existence. Je jetai un oeil à mon portable, 11H56, tiens, Levi ne devrait pas tarder, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de ponctuelle. Je continuai alors à regarder, sans réel intérêt ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran. 11H57, s'il était en retard, de ne serait-ce qu'une minute, je prendrais un malin plaisir à lui faire remarquer, je reposai mes yeux sur cette télé en continuant de zieuter mon téléphone. 11H58, je souris. 11H59, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, 12H00. Sur le coup, je me demandai s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Je me levai du canapé pour aller le voir et l'aider avec les courses qu'il semblait avoir faites mais je me stoppai net. En effet, je l'avais légèrement vu tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il était parti mais … mais, clairement j'avais raté quelque chose. Je me sentis étrange en le voyant, comme si l'aura qui l'entourait était devenue encore plus forte et plus provocante à mes dépends. Avait-il la moindre petite idée de ce que je pouvais ressentir dans l'immédiat ? Parce que moi non, j'en n'avais aucune putain d'idée. La chaleur ardente qui venait faire surchauffer mon bas du ventre m'aurait bien fait dire que ce que cette vue me provoquait était une puissante envie sexuelle, une puissante envie de le toucher, de lui arracher toutes ses fringues et de me coller à lui juste pour satisfaire un peu ce feu. Mais il y avait quelque chose de supplémentaire, quelque chose de nouveau. Oh bordel de couille, bien sûr que je rêvais de lui sauter dessus, regardez-le ! Tout chez lui était de base fait pour plaire, pour me plaire, alors quand il se montrait comme ça, dans cette tenue, dans cette attitude, baigné dans cette aura particulière, comment pourrais-je ne pas avoir l'envie folle de me jeter sur lui ? Mais cette chaleur qui prenait part de moi se mélangeait à autre chose : l'envie de le faire mien. Genre, l'envie de mieux le connaître, l'envie de passer du temps avec lui, l'envie de me plonger jusqu'à la noyade dans le réconfort que tout son être pouvait m'offrir, l'envie irrémédiable de l'avoir pour moi, voilà que je commençais à dérailler. Ses yeux, entouré d'un trait noir d'une finesse extrême et presque indiscernable, me semblèrent trop lointain, trop loin de moi. Je voulais l'avoir là, ici, je voulais le balancer sur ce canapé et pouvoir me calmer directement en me frottant à lui, je voulais qu'il me regarde, moi et personne d'autre. Je me sentais soudainement possessif. Il portait un long débardeur noir qui tombait légèrement, avec écris dessus quelque chose qui m'étais inconnue en un blanc grisé dans une police d'écriture agressive et irrégulière, à moitié caché par un grand gilet noir trop large qui glissait légèrement le long de son épaule droite, laissant cette dernière dénudée, qui lui arrivait jusqu'au mi-cuisses. Son pantalon était un simple jeans noir, un slim mais doté d'une certaines largeur, ne laissant donc malheureusement pas voir toutes ses formes, assez bas sans pour autant laisser entrevoir ce qu'il y avait en dessous, mais plusieurs chaîne y était accroché à sa gauche, ressortant grâce à la teinte sombre de ses vêtements. Il portait des doc marteen's d'un bordeau très sombre, se mélangeant à une teinte marronne, assez abîmé, dans un style négligé mais contradictoirement et de manière assez prévisible, elles étaient entièrement propre et pas un grain de terre aurait pu, à ce moment, salir le sol. Et pour couronner le tout, il portait une petite paire de mitaine noir, simple et en laine, qui contrastait encore toute sa pâleur attirant. Oh, j'aimais cette pâleur, et penser à la manière dont elle marquait, à la manière dont je pourrais la marquer me donnait d'intenses frissons de désir. Et tout son style vestimentaire se retrouvait à flotter dans son aura captivante. Ça lui allait parfaitement bien, chaque emplacement de chaque centimètre carré de tissu semblait parfaitement à sa place, même s'ils étaient de travers, même si cela rendait un style négligés. Et sur le moment, c'était comme se dire que là, il était parfaitement lui, que ce style était lui et ne serait jamais personne d'autre et que d'un autre côté, aucun autre style ne pourrait être lui. C'est ça, j'avais la sensation d'enfin le voir, le voir vraiment. Et ça me donnait cette immense envie brûlante qui me dévorait l'estomac, de maintenant, dans l'immédiat, le connaître, savoir qui il était vraiment et le faire miens. Oh oui, je devenais étrangement possessif.

-Oi, Eren ?

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées au son de sa voix et je sentis alors immédiatement le rouge me monter aux joues. Merde, ça faisait combien de temps que je l'admirais comme ça ?

-O-oui ?

Il fronça les sourcil, sûrement surpris de la gueule que je pouvais tirer, et déclara :

-Vient m'aider à ranger les courses gamin.

J'hochais timidement la tête et me dirigeai alors vers lui qui se trouvait déjà dans la cuisine. Je pris l'un des deux petits sacs en plastique qu'il tenait et me mis à vider son contenue sur la table, pour aller ranger chaque chose à sa place, laissant simplement les deux bouteilles d'alcool sur le comptoir, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Levi se mit à ranger ce qu'il y avait dans le second petit sac tout en me jetant de nombreux regard qui, malgrès leur neutralité, m'enflamait encore plus, alors qu'il me dictait la place précise de chaque chose. Quel maniaque, mais là, j'étais trop concentré sur mes envies pour y faire attention et le faire chier en retour. Et alors que je finissais de ranger, je vis une lueure de surprise passer sur son visage fin, avant qu'il n'affiche un petit sourire sadique en détournant le regard.

-Hum, Levi ?

Il m'ignora, pris les deux petits sacs en plastique, les noua ensemble dans un geste simple et précis avant de les jeter dans la poubelle. Il se retourna alors vers et moi pour demander d'un ton innocent :

-Oui, Eren ?

Le petit ton joueur qu'il avait employé m'électrisa doucement mais me dit aussi clairement de me méfier de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

-Bah heu, t'avais une expression bizarre donc, je-

-Oh ça, me coupa-t-il en se rapprochant de moi alors que son léger sourire sadique revenait, c'est parce que je viens de remarquer que tu bande.

Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges pivoines, je ne bougeai plus et je priai très fort pour disparaître avec ma honte. Mais lui, il ne semblait pas d'avis à me laisser disparaître de cette manière, puisqu'il continua à se rapprocher doucement de moi, trop doucement. Je remarquai alors les deux piercings discrets qui ornaient son oreille droite, et j'eus l'envie soudaine de les sentir sous ma langue tout en l'entendant gémir. Levi allait me rendre dingue. Il arriva finalement jusqu'à moi, après quelques secondes de supplice, il laissa alors quelques minuscules millimètres de distance entre nous, dans le seul but de me frustrer pour me murmurer doucement à l'oreille :

-Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cette état, Eren ?

Je jetai la tête en arrière en sentant son souffle chaud venir frôler ma nuque. Une de ses main vint se poser délicatement sur ma hanche, et la distance entre nous perdit encore un espace presque indiscernable, mais juste assez pour que nos habits entrent en contact sans que je sente réellement son corps contre le mien. Frustrant.

-Alors ? Me demanda-t-il, sur un ton nargueur et suave.

Et ne tenant plus, je l'attrapai brusquement, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour venir haper violement ses lèvres, son gémissement de surprise s'étouffa entre ses dernières et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque je l'entraînai vers l'arrière, il rencontra alors la table, se cognant, et se retrouva coincé entre celle-ci et mon bassin. Je me détachai lentement de sa bouche, toujours relié à la mienne par un fin filet de bave, avec une respiration rapide, irrégulière et fiévreuse.

-Tu me mets dans cet état, Levi, finis-je alors par déclarer sous son petit air surprit adorable.

Il me répondit alors par un nouveau sourir provocateur avant de faire glisser sa main, qui s'était agrippé au haut de mon t-shirt, le long de mon dos jusqu'à mon bassin et de faire pression sur ce dernier dans le but de le rapprocher encore du sien. J'émis un petit gémissement et rougis légèrement.

-Oi, gamin, c'est quoi cet élan de possessivité ? est-ce que tu aurais l'envie soudaine de... me prendre ? Me demanda-t-il d'un adorable petit ton provocateur tout en gardant son mince sourire sadique.

Je glissai alors soudainement mes mains sous le tissu de son débardeur, lui attrapant les hanches, il lâcha un minuscule gémissement de surprise, et je profitai donc de cet instant de faiblesse pour le soulever et le faire s'asseoir maladroitement sur la table. Dans ce geste incertain, je faillis m'écraser sur lui mais réussi à me retenir contre la table alors que lui avait passé son bras gauche derrière ma nuque pour se retenir de tomber vers l'arrière. Il fronça d'abords les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que je venais de faire avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent quelques secondes et qu'il ne demande, hésitant :

-Quoi, sur la table ?

Je détournais d'abord légèrement le regard, honteux, avant de le replonger dans le sien avec plus de conviction et de répondre avec le plus de sûreté dont je pouvais faire preuve :

-O-oui...

Il laissa échapper un doux rire mélodieu avant de faire une petit mouvement de sourcil provoquant. Je fronçai alors le nez et demandai, rouge pivoine :

-J-je peux ?

Il fit glisser sa jambe droite le long de la mienne avec de venir l'enrouler autour de moi. Il enleva sensuellement son gilet sans me quitter des yeux et le lança d'un petit geste précis et calculé sur la partie la plus propre du plan de cuisine, avant de s'allonger sur toute la longueur de la table. Mes yeux suivirent le moindre de ses mouvements puis le détaillèrent entièrement, mon bassin était pressé contre le sien et je pus alors constater qu'au final, ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui déplaire du tout.

-Tu peux, finit-il par déclarer avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur dans un geste insupportablement lent.

Je me penchai alors au dessus de lui et vint lécher le creu de son cou avant de le mordiller gentiment, mais avec envie, tout en glissant à nouveau une main sous son débardeur pour venir caresser ses côtes, le griffant légèrement. Il se mordait tendrement la lèvre inférieur, toujours trop fier pour gémir, mais je pouvais sentir son bassin s'onduler discrètement contre le mien essayant toujours de garder une certaine retenue. Je laissai ma langue agir d'elle même lorsqu'elle remonta doucement le long de son cou, passant par sa pomme d'adam, pour repartir vers son oreille dont je mordis doucement le lobe avant de finalement tomber jusqu'à ses lèvres que j'happais plus férocement, accélérant au passage le rythme du frottement créé par le contact de nos bassin. Un petit gémissement s'étouffa dans sa bouche, je me détachai alors de ses lèvre et murmura nargueusement :

-C'est cool comme position, au moins j'ai pas l'impression de me frotter contre ton ventre.

-Tch', t'es vraiment maso pour continuer les blagues sur ma taille, gamin ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air faussement sévère alors qu'il retenait un sourire amusé.

-Je suis sûr que tu me trouves drôle au fond.

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste se voulant dédaigneux pour prouver le contraire, mais étrangement je vis une sorte d'once d'affection dans son regard. Je lui rendis un petit sourire en échange et avant qu'il ne puisse me montrer toute son exaspération contenu dans un soupir, ma main sous son t-shirt quitta ses côtes pour venir doucement jouer avec un de ses téton. Sa respiration se coupa sur le moment et un gémissement silencieux sortie involontairement de ses lèvres avant de s'échouer dans le vide en un léger son adorablement bandant, ce qui me procura un putain de frisson me parcourant l'échine. Je retournai alors vers son cou pour le mordiller avant de suçoter sa peau, avec de plus en plus d'ardeur, ayant la profonde et soudaine envie de le marquer, je voulais qu'en le voyant je me rappelle que là, au moins, il m'appartenait, tout en me pressant avec encore plus d'insistance contre lui, qui laissait enfin échapper une respiration fiévreuse et quelques très légers sons obscènes. Mais moi, je voulais l'entendre crier. Alors j'arrêtai de maltraiter son bourgeon de chair, me redressai et le tirai contre moi violemment, pour qu'il décolle son dos de la table et qu'il se retrouve assis sur celle-ci. J'enlevai alors dans un geste précipité et maladroit son débardeur, l'envoyant valser à travers la pièce sous un célèbre petit « tch » de mon ''professeur'', agacé par ma négligence. Cette ardente chaleur continuait de monter dans le bas de mon ventre et toute la pièce semblait s'être plongée dans une ambiance fiévreuse, oh bordel, j'avais chaud. Je pensais presque en mourir, si je ne faisais pas quelque chose dans l'immédiat, je pensai fondre. Alors, je retirai mon t-shirt avec la même attitude dont j'avais arraché le sien, ne me préoccupant nullement de savoir si oui ou non je me sentais sale, savoir si c'était mal ou bien, savoir qui aurait dicté quoi, savoir ce qu'aurait dit la morale ou savoir ce que je ''devrais'' faire. Non. Sur le coup, c'était même plus une envie que j'avais, mais un besoin. J'avais besoin de m'envoyer en l'air avec Levi sur cette putain de table, aussi inconfortable cela pourrait-il être. Alors enlever tous les tissus qui me séparaient de son corps était de l'ordre de la survie. Ainsis, quand on se retrouva tout les deux torse nus, je le replaquais plus fermement sur la table, maintenant ses poignets, l'immobilisant contre le meuble. Ma langue vint directement se perdre dans sa bouche, entrouverte sous le coup de la surprise, pour attraper la sienne et l'emporter avec elle dans une danse endiablé que je menais parfaitement malgré les petits agacements de Levi. Je me détachai rapidement de sa bouche, trop gourmand d'aller gouter au reste de son corps. Je descendis donc lentement le long de son torse, le mordillant et le suçotant de manière irrégulière, sous les quelques gémissements qu'il laissait échapper, jusqu'à arriver à l'un de ses bourgeon de chair que j'attaquai cette fois-ci avec ma langue, le titillant légèrement avant de venir mordiller cette peau sensible.

-Ere- gnh !

Je souris sur sa peau, fier du son qu'il venait de faire pour moi. Moi, c'était contre moi qu'il se mouvait, c'était grâce à moi qu'il gémissait et c'était pour moi qu'il bandait. Et dans l'immédiat, je me refusais catégoriquement que ça soit pour quelqu'un d'autre, je le voulais, pour moi. Je quittai alors cette partie de son corps pour descendre venir retracer et marquer la ligne des ses abdos visible, je m'arrêtai en arrivant à son nombril, y donnant une attention toute particulière sachant que c'était une zone très sensible chez lui. Il mordit férocement sa lèvre, ferma les yeux et serra fortement les poing. Je lachai alors un de ses poignet pour venir soulever et caresser l'une de ses jambe par dessus le tissu de son jeans et, par automatisme, il s'empressa de plonger sa main de libre dans mes cheveux, faisant légèrement pression sur ma tête, demandant encore plus de contact, que je lui offris, amusé. Je continuai ensuite de descendre sur son bas du ventre alors que je lachai son second poignet pour venir caresser, de cette nouvelle main libre, toutes ses côtes avant de la placer dans le creu de sa hanche. Je le sentis se crisper et se cambrer légèrement lorsque j'arrivai contre la barrière de son jeans, qui, par la suite des frottement contre cette pauvre table, était légèrement descendue, du moins, juste assez pour faire apparaître l'élastique de son boxer que j'avais soudainement envie d'arracher. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Il avait la tête penché en arrière, ses yeux semblaient fermées et sa bouche entrouverte.

-Je peux ? Demandais-je alors, sur un ton joueur.

Il redressa la tête pour plonger ses yeux, semi ouvert, dans les miens avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Continuer ? Je peux cont-

-Ferme ta gueule gamin, continue, et arrête de te foutre de moi.

Je fis une moue faussement vexé, ne relevant même pas sa vulgarité, ne la trouvant pas crédible alors qu'il continuait à onduler son bassin dans le vide, ma position ne permettant pas d'y coller le mien.

-Rho, mais c'est qu'on est pressé ~

Il ressera ses jambes autour de moi dans une entreinte douce mais impatiente avant de déclarer :

-Si tu continue pas maintenant, dans deux secondes tu te retrouve à ma place et c'est moi qui viens te prendre sur cette putain de table.

Je me mis à rire doucement, avec un fond de moquerie évidente dans le timbre de celui ci. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Désolé de te l'annoncer Levi, mais tes jambes sont trop courte pour que tu prenne qui que ce soit sur cette pauvre et innocente table, déclarais-je alors, tout sourire, en réponse à son air insistant.

-Tu tiens vraiment pas à la vie ga-

Il se coupa dans un sursaut de plaisir lorsque je glissai sans prévenir une main sous son pantalon, appuyant doucement sur la bosse déformé à travers le fin, mais énervant, tissue de son boxer. Je voulais le dévorer, entièrement, et le garder pour moi, me coller à lui et ressentir ce plaisir montant, encore et encore à travers tout mon corps. Je défis alors son bouton et descendis sa braguette avant de faire glisser son jeans de quelque centimètre, puis de venir poser mes lèvres sur la bose de son boxer déformé en gardant mes yeux planté dans les siens.

-Gn- salaud...

Je lui répondis par un mouvement de sourcils, provoquant, avant que mes doigts viennent se glisser sous son sous-vêtement pour attraper son membre, impatient, alors que je me redressai vers lui, venait l'embrasser langoureusement en commençant de doux vas et vients sous ses gémissements qu'il eut l'air d'abandonner à travers la pièce. Ma langue vint jouer avec la sienne alors que je sentais son bassin bouger plus rapidement que ma main, me demandant inconsciemment d'accélérer mes mouvements. Levi était adorable. Sous ses demandes corporelle et muette, j'accélèrai donc mes mouvement. Il se détacha des mes lèvres, manquant d'air, et s'agrippa brusquement à moi, venant planter ses ongles dans mon dos, en se cambrant et en lâchant un râle suave alors que je venais de passer mon pouce sur le bout de son gland, y faisant pression en caressant doucement cette fente. J'accélèrai encore mon mouvement et allai mordre la tendre peau blanche de son cou.

-Eren ~

Et hop, victoire. Je me remis encore à redescendre le long de son corps, laissant ma langue et mes dents faire ce qu'elles voulaient, jusqu'à revenir à son entre jambe sur lequel je passai ma langue lentement après avoir fait glisser ce dernier bout de tissus. Après d'autres coups légers de langue, je le mis entièrement en bouche, faisant de doux et lent vas et vients, mais Levi ne semblait pas être d'accords avec ce rythme puisqu'il accéléra les choses en donnant de petits coups de butoirs incontrôlé, et ses tremblements subtil me donnèrent l'impression qu'il s'excusait presque de vouloir imposer le rythme. Levi était un dominant, ça se voyait et ça se sentait dans ses gestes et réflexes sexuels, et peu importe qui était au dessus ou en dessous, Levi imposerait constamment quelques chose, rythme, positions ou ambiance. Mais bon, là, je faisais mon caprice, alors même si il avait plus d'experience, et de force, je restais celui qui menait plus ou moins cette danse, cependant, j'accèdai à sa nouvelle demande silencieuse et accélérai soudainement mes mouvement, le suçant plus rapidement en creusant les joues. Et au fur à mesure que je continuais, je me mis doucement à genoux face à la table, pour enlever maladroitement ses chaussures et les balancer elles aussi à travers la pièce.

-Ga-gamin ! Tu ranger- ah oui !~

Je continuai alors ce que je faisais, amusé par ses réactions, accélérant encore, encouragé par sa respirations saccadés et hachuré de plusieurs gémissements et râles qu'il ne cherchait plus à retenir, pour le plaisir, ô combien agréable, de mes oreilles. Je fis ensuite glisser son jeans ainsi que son boxer jusqu'au sol sans couper le contact entre ma bouche et son entre jambe. Il ressera une nouvelle fois ses jambes, ne voulant lui non plus pas perdre ce contact. Je le sentis se cambrer de plus en plus, pris de secousses de plaisir alors que sa mains, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté mes cheveux, continuait de s'agripper à eux dans des gestes irréguliers. Mes joues continuaient de se creusaient et ses coups de butoir décidèrent d'agir à un rythme encore plus dense à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

-E-Eren anh~

Il continuait de cambrer et se mit à tirer gentillement sur mes cheveux alors qu'il retenait son bassin de se mouvoir.

-Eren, stop, sinon je- hum~

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas vraiment, trop prit par cette cadence, par ses adorables petites réactions et par cette chaleur qui prenait possession de moi et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Alors il tira légèrement plus fort sur mes cheveux, mais encore, je resistais.

-Eren !

Il se redressa cette fois-ci sur son bras libre alors que le second venait de me tirer la tête vers l'arrière brusquement, ne laissant que ma langue, dépassant légèrement de ma bouche, relié à son membre par un filet de salive. Il me jeta un regard qui m'électrisa de la tête aux pieds. Bordel, peu importe la situation, en un regard il pouvait la retourner à son avantage, j'étais à genoux entre ses jambes, lui me regardait de haut d'un regard foudrayant et s'il l'avait souhaité, il aurait pu inverser nos rôle dans une rapidité impressionnante qui pronnerait le respect. Il venait d'atteindre un niveau impressionnant de mignonerie en gémissant de petits son adorables, et en un regard toute sa crédibilité revenait immédiatement, et cette aura forte, agressive et mystérieuse avec, et cette attitude dominatrice qu'il possédait avait le sérieux don de m'exciter davantage. Mais la petite lueure curieuse et désirante qui brillait dans l'once d'un bleu océan perdu dans l'orage de son regard, m'indiquait qu'il ne voulait pas échanger nos rôle.

-Eren... me dit-il en fronçant les sourcil alors qu'il me lâchait doucement les cheveux.

Je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre ma respiration avant de me relever, et de revenir vers ses lèvres pour venir les suçoter doucement, m'excusant silencieusement, avant de déclarer :

-Je suis désolé Levi, mais hum... j-je sais pas trop quoi faire ensuite murmurais-je en détournant légèrement la tête, rougissant.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me lança un regard moqueur, malgré la luxure qui n'en partait pas.

-Oi gamin, tu vas quand même pas arrêter maintenant, c'était plutôt bien partis.

J'esquivais son regard une nouvelle fois, honteux.

-Nan... j-je veux aller jusqu'au bout mais... hum, à part avec une fille une fois, je n'ai jamais été...

Son regard se crispa soudainement.

-Tch', t'es un vrai gamin.

Il enroula ses jambes sans prevenir autour de mon bassin, entrechoquant alors ce dernier avec le sien, ce qui lui provoqua un petit gémissement lorsque sa verge rentra en contact avec le bas de mon ventre. Puis, il attrapa mon bras droit, le caressant subtilement jusqu'à mon poignet pour diriger mes doigts à sa bouche. Je ne bougeai pas, hypnotisé par cette vue. Levi sucer avidement trois de mes doigts, avant de les lécher sur la longueur et de faire jouer sa langue entre eux. Cela faisait un moment que je me sentais à l'étroit dans mes vêtements mais là, je crus que j'allais simplement mourir d'asfiction tellement je me sentais compressé par le plaisir qui continuait de monter en moi. Était-il possible de brûler de désir ? Sentant alors les petits tremblements de Levi, je me dis que mes doigts était largement assez mouillé. Je retirais alors ma main de sa bouche sous son petit regard pervers et embrumé, puis les dirigeai vers son intimité.

-Hum... t'e sur qu-

-Gamin. Me coupa-t-il, agacé.

Je vins mettre ma tête dans le creu de son coup, honteux et appréhendant le fait que je pourrais lui faire mal. Je fis alors glisser un doigts à l'intérieur de lui qui ne peina pas vraiment à rentrer. Il se cambra légèrement et colla nos torse ensemble en passant ses bras autour de mon coup. Je ne bougeai pas.

-Continue, murmura-t-il doucement avec une légère tendresse se voulant rassurante.

Alors en mordillant doucement et gentiment la tendre peau de son cou, je rajoutai un second doigts, lentement, ayant trop peur de le blesser. Lorsque lui me préparait, je ne ressentait pas vraiment de douleur, juste une simple gêne présente qui s'atténuait assez vite, mais je connaissais l'insupportable douleur que pouvait créer une intrusion trop brusque... et non désiré. Alors je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal à chaque petit mouvement crispé qu'il faisait. Il se resserra contre moi et se mit à bouger légèrement ses hanches.

-Oi Eren, bouge.

Je devait être rouge pivoine sur le coup mais je me decrispais rapidement et me mis a faire quelques mouvement en ciseau à l'interieur de lui, et en le sentant se crisper faiblement, je posai mon autre main sur son érection afin de la caresser doucement. Il émis un doux gémissement, j'accélérai alors mes mouvements, mouvant mes doigts plus vite à l'intérieur de lui alors que j'entamai des vas et vient.

-Gnh~

Je le sentais se détendre de plus en plus alors que ses gémissements se faisaient plus bruyant. Pris d'une certaine confiance, je fis alors entrer, très lentement et avec précaution, un troisième doigts en lui. Il se resserra encore à moi, se crispant légèrement, surement par la gêne procuré mais ne sembla pas ressentir de réelle douleur, alors je me remis à bouger mes doigts en lui et repris mes vas et vient de l'autre main.

-Ah ~ Er-Eren !

Voyant qu'en effet il ne ressentais bien aucune douleur, j'accelerai encore le rythme de mes mouvement.

-Mais c'est qu'il est adorable le Levi~

Il enfonça fermement, mais sans aucune intention de douleur, ses canine dans mon épaule, réussissant d'ailleurs presque à cacher ses rougeurs et son regard embrumé, avant de répondre :

-Ferme l- gnh !

Je venais de faire pression sur son gland dans le but de le couper, ce qui me valut une seconde morsure en échange. Et alors que je comptais refaire une remarque sur ses gémissements tout à fait splendide, je le vis enlever ses petites mitaines dont je ne m'étais pas occupé avant de sentir sa main déboutonner mon jean sans prévenir.

-Hum... Lev- Levi~

Ce salaud venait de glisser sa main directement dans mon boxer et attrapa mon erection qui aurait surement exploser dans les minutes à venir s'il n'avait pas pris cette initiative. Il descendis alors mon jeans ainsi que mon boxer, après quelque seconde sans bouger, voyant que je ne contestais pas et il se mit alors lui aussi à se caler sur les mouvements que je faisais déjà sur sa verge et à l'intérieur de lui.

-Gnh ~ Eren at- anh ! gémit-il

Je continuai mes mouvement en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Je v-vais... Eren ~

Comprenant alors qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à cause de tous ce que je lui avais déjà fait auparavant, j'arrêtais mes mouvements et retira doucement mes doigts de lui. Il pris quelque seconde pour calmer sa respiration doucement. J'avais tellement envie de lui, tellement envie de le dévorer, de la faire mien dans l'immédiat et plus je le regardais, plus cette pensée grandissait en moi, suivit de mon entre jambe d'ailleurs dont les stimulations de Levi venaient de s'arrêter. Je vins alors coller mes lèvres sur les sienne en rapprochant nos bassin encore un peu, faisant frôler nos membres ensemble alors que Levi n'en pouvait déjà plus.

-Eren... mon portefeuille...

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de me dire. À moins qu'il ne fantasme sur son portefeuille et qu'il ne fasse que se perdre dans ses pensées douteuses... mais, non.

-Putain Eren, y-ya une capote dans mon portefeuille donc... tu te... grouille, déclara-t-il essoufflé alors qu'il semblait se retenir de ne pas simplement se vider maintenant.

Finalement, j'en avais peut-être légèrement trop fait pour juste le préparer. Je lâchais un soupir et me détachais de lui à contre cœur pour aller prendre son porte feuille dans la poche du gilet qu'il avait soigneusement jeté sur le comptoir, que je fis d'ailleurs tombé au sol sous son regard noir. Je révint donc vers lui, en enfilant rapidement cette petite protection en latex.

-Hum.. Levi, j-

Il ré-enroula alors une jambe autour de moi, m'attirant contre lui, et vint poser la seconde sur mon épaule, surélevant ainsi son bassin, me permettant donc de pouvoir rentrer plus facilement. Je déglutis devant cette vue plus qu'érotique, et me dirigeai alors vers son intimité, me mordant la lèvre. J'avais peur de lui faire mal mais je me collai quand même à lui, sa jambe reglissant alors un peu le long de mon corps, puis commançai à rentrer doucement en lui sous des petits gémissement tout à fait non-crédible... de ma part. Des sensations nouvelles prirent par de moi, c'était étrange, nouveau, indescriptible et j'eus l'envie plus que soudaine de m'enfoncer brutalement en lui tellement l'excitation de se sentir compressé entre ses fesses était intense, mais je continuai dans un rythme tout aussi lent, apeuré par l'idée que je pourrais le blessé d'une quelquonc manière. Et finalement, ce fut lui qui, en me tirant brutalement contre son torse, me fit rentrer entièrement. Je ne bougeai pas, trop surpris par ce qu'il venait faire, trop électrisé par toutes ces sensation qui allaient juste me rendre dingue et trop attentifs aux légers tremblements qui parcouraient son corps.

-L-Levi, murmurais-je timidement à son oreille, ça va?

-La ferme sale gosse, une table c'est pas aussi confortable qu'un lit, c'est tout.

Je me mordis la lèvre, culpabilisant alors d'avoir eut cette envie possessive et soudaine envers lui.

-Tu veux q-

-Tch', non. Quand on commence à corrompre un meuble de son appart', on le fait jusqu'au bout.

Je lâchai un petit rire amusé face à sa remarque, me retenant toujours de faire le moindre mouvement même si j'en mourais d'envie. Une petite minute ensuite, il bougea le bassin, commençant de doux mouvement de haut en bas, et me déclarant ainsi que je pouvais moi aussi me mettre à bouger en lui. J'entammai alors de doux coup de butoir lent. Oh bordel de couilles de chèvre handicapé, c'était juste... juste... rhaa ! Pris par l'envie je commençai à accélérer la cadence de mes hanches.

-Anh ! Eren ! ~~

Je m'arrêtai, ne comprenant pas son gémissement et sa cambrure soudaine.

-C-continue, dit-il en détournant le regard, légèrement honteux, c'est juste que cette putain de table te donne l'angle parfait, te crois pas doué, sale g- oh ui ~~

Je repris alors mes coups de butoirs et tapai en pleins sur sa prostate ''grâce à la table'' (selon un mec d'un honnêteté certaine) comme pouvait me le prouver les nombreux sons obscène qu'il produisait en rythme avec mes mouvements.

-B-bordel gamin !

Je ralentis un peu, ayant peur de l'avoir négligé ou blessé.

-Accélère!

J'eus un petit air surprit avant de sourire amusé, et de reprendre de plus belle, accélérant encore et encore, me mouvant plus fort, plus vite, sortant de lui pour revenir plus intensément. Je crus vraiment que j'allais explosé, le sentiments de domination que je ressentais à ce moment mélangé à la sensation de me faire attirer à l'intérieur de lui me faisait perdre la tête, j'en pouvais plus, j'allais craqué. J'aurais bien gueulé une connerie du genre « oh oui alors, l'intérieur de toi c'est quand même vachement cool ! » pour le faire chier, mais, sur le moment ma connerie n'arrivait même pas à ressortir correctement, noyé sous les secousses intenses de désirs que je pouvais ressentir. J'avais la furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Il se cambra soudainement plus violemment, rejetant tout son corps vers l'arrière, se retenant simplement de tomber en passant ses deux bras derrière ma nuque, avant que l'une de ses main ne vienne se perdre dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer brusquement contre lui qui plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, sans entâcher la cadence béstiale de mes coup de butoir claquant à l'intérieur de lui, avant que sa langue ne violente l'accès à ma bouche pour venir faire danser la mienne avec elle dans des gestes brusque, instinctif et, je l'avouais, plutôt bandant. Nos mouvements continuaient de s'intensifier et l'envie allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme. Je pouvais facilement sentir les dizaines de frissons et spasmes de plaisirs qui venait aléatoirement à travers son corps, et je savais que c'était la même chose pour lui. En réalité, sur le moment, je me foutais pas mal de savoir quand on allait venir, je voulais simplement plus, encore, toujours, que le plaisir puisse monter encore même si je devais finir par en crever. Sa bouche se détacha finalement de la mienne, manquant d'air, mais il vint alors directement me mordre sauvagement la lèvre inférieur, me prouvant encore une fois que, peu importe les position de chacun, Levi avait clairement cette aura et ces réflexes dominants, provoquant, et voulant toujours, consciemment ou non, diriger les choses et reprendre le dessus. Ses dents quittèrent ma lèvre et vinrent se planter dans mon épaules une nouvelle fois alors qu'un râle suave et sexy venait mourir dans la résonance de la pièce après être sortis de sa bouche.

-Levi ~

Et moi, moi... moi j'étais littéralement en train de partir sur une autre planète. Enfin, non, pas littéralement, mais je me demandai tout même sur l'instant si je n'étais pas réellement en train de m'envoler. Je sentis alors le corps entier de Levi se crisper soudainement dans un assaut tellement puissant que je crus qu'il allait me péter une côtes à me serrer de cette manière avant qu'il ne se libère entre nos torse dans un râle de plaisir à s'en péter la voix. Je le rejoins dans les secondes qui suivirent dans un son tout aussi obscène mais d'une classe bien moins présente, avant de m'écrouler sur lui, qui s'était rallongé sur cette pauvre table dont l'innocence venait d'être détruite à la machette.

-Oi... bouge, murmura-t-il, fatigué, après avoir repris son souffle pendant quelques courte minute.

Je me serais bien endormie là, sur lui, écraser entre mon corps et la table, mais si j'avais fermé les yeux, Levi m'aurait fait signer mon arrêt de mort. Alors, après un long soupire, exaspéré et exténué, je me redressais doucement en me retirant de lui. Je me mis debout, m'éloignai légèrement de Levi, et jetai le préservatif usagé dans la poubelle, après l'avoir enlevé d'un geste maladroit. Puis, je remis mon sous vêtement correctement et remontai mon jean sans le reboutonner, sachant parfaitement que deux possibilités allaient s'offrir à moi : soit j'allais m'endormir comme une loque, soit j'allais me faire emmener de force sous la douche par Levi, refusant d'avoir à changer les draps alors qu'on ne les avait pas salis. Et dans ces deux cas, j'enleverais de toute façon mon pantalon, alors il était inutile de prendre le temps pour une futilité telle que remonter un zip et fermer le bouton d'un jean trop serré. Levi commençai alors à se redresser mais fut stopper par une petite grimace de douleur. Au fond, je culpabilisais un peu d'avoir fait ça sur une table et j'avais un peu mal pour lui, sachant parfaitement qu'un endroit autre qu'un matelas était rarement confortable, mais à l'extérieur, allez savoir pourquoi, un petit sourire moqueur vint trahir l'amusement que je ressentais à le voir galérer pour se relever. Il me jeta un regard noir, m'indiquant clairement que si je tenais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à ma misérable existence, il fallait que je fasse disparaitre mon petit sourire. Je tournai alors la tête, n'arrivant pas à arrêter de sourire, pour cacher mon expression amusé.

-Tch', fous-toi de ma gueule gamin.

-Nan, je me moque pas ! Me défendis-je automatiquement, replongeant mon regard dans le siens... sans arrêter de sourire.

Il s'était finalement redressé, et était assis sur la table avec un sourcil relevé, me faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas crédible avec cette expression sur la gueule. Voulant me justifier, (ou m'enfoncer, vous choisissez), je repris alors la parole et détournant légèrement les yeux :

-C'est juste que, dans cette position et avec cette expression, je te trouve plutôt... adorable..

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent dans un geste d'incompréhension des plus totale. Il me regardait comme si je venais d'annoncer que j'étais un reptilien complotant pour la secte de Raptor Jesus, ou une autre connerie du genre. Il finit par déclarer, légèrement indécis :

-Oi gamin, dis moi, t'as vraiment aucun instinct de survie pour balancer des trucs comme ça ?

Je souris légèrement puis répondis :

-Tu tiens trop à ta crédibilité, Levi ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se releva complètement dans un geste soudain en essayant de cacher sa douleur. Je fis alors un pas précipiter vers lui, voulant l'aider, mais il me rejeta un de ses regards meurtrier qui me stoppa net dans mon élan et me donna un legers frisson désagréable.

-Ça va, pas besoin d'aide. Me déclara-t-il froidement, comme vexé.

-T'es sûr ?

Prenant alors son manque de réponse pour un entêtement, je me décalai en haussant les épaules.

-Je vais me doucher, t'iras après moi. Dégueulasse pas mon lit et reste ici en attendant, dit-il après mon geste.

Je souris doucement, amusé. J'aimais beaucoup le semblant d'honneur qu'il se donnait constamment, alors que lorsque je me sentais mal, il me parlait comme si être faible n'avais rien d'honteux, comme si avoir mal était normal, comme si avoir peur me rendait juste plus humain mais que lui, il n'avouerais jamais, ni la moindre faiblesse, ni la moindre douleur, ni la moindre peur. Levi était contradictoire et même absurde, mais je gardai cette remarque pour moi, ne faisant qu'un petit sourire tendrement amusé en le regardant se déplacer le plus normalement possible jusqu'à la salle de bain, sans me lancer un seul coup d'oeil. Je soupirai, il était trop fier et ça le rendait peut être même légèrement ridicule mais clairement adorable. J'allai alors m'effondrer sur le canapé, trop épuisé pour rester debout, et alors que tous les muscles de mon corps se détendaient doucement, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdirent et se fermer lentement, ha, je l'avais bien dit, que quand j'avais mon orgasme, je pionçais.

* * *

-Gamin.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, en grognant faiblement.

-Tu m'impressionne, tu arrive à faire ta sieste même avec tout le sucre avaler ce matin et en plus avant même d'avoir déjeuner.

Mes yeux maintenant ouvert, plongèrent dans le gris acier et provoquant du visage narquois qu'affichait Levi.

-Pas trop mal ? Demandais-je alors, ignorant sa remarque.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas trop crevé, vieille loque ? Demanda-t-il alors, ignorant ma remarque.

-"vieille" ? C'est ironique de ta parts.

-Ts', j'ai 25ans.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

Il serra les dents, puis déclara :

-Si je suis vieux, ça fait de toi un gérontophile.

-Et toi tu es pédo, et contrairement à mon "attirance" pour la peau fripée, c'est pas très légale, répondis-je tout sourire, toujours heureux de jouer à qui sera le plus têtu.

Il releva un sourcil, se demandant surement si j'étais réellement entrain de faire de l'humour là-dessus. Il finit simplement par dire :

-Ephébophile.

-Hein ?

-Je le suis pas particulièrement, mais si tu veux vraiment me lancer des piques, utilise les bon mots, gamin.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le fixai d'un air insistant, il finit par lâché un soupire et déclara :

-L'éphébophilie, le fait d'avoir une attirance sexuelle pour les adolescent.

-Oh, connaissais pas, mais du coup, c'est condamnable ? Demandais-je, une petite lueure d'inquiétude dans la voix qu'il sembla discerner.

Il me fixa quelques secondes avec attention, s'étant sûrement aperçu que mon but n'était pas vraiment de le faire chier sur cette question, mais plus de savoir ce qu'il risquait en faisant ça avec moi. Il finit par déclarer nonchalamment :

-En tant que professeur, oui.

Je détachai mes yeux des siens. À cause de moi, il risquait gros. Je le savais bien, que peu importe la majorité sexuelle, un professeur et un élève n'ont pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Mais sa réponse fit naître un sentiment de culpabilité en moi, comme si je prennais réellement conscience de ce que mes simples envies et attirance pour ce doux réconfort qu'était Levi impliquaient. Je le scrutais doucement du regard. Il portait un nouveau débardeur large et toujours aussi long d'un gris unis et sombre qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche au niveau du début de son torse apparent et de ses épaules, il arrivait presque jusqu'à mi-cuisses, mais, étant toujours allongé sur le canapé, je pouvais voir le boxer simple qu'il portait en dessous, moulant ses douces formes que j'avais un peu de mal à discerner complètement. Cependant je pus très clairement distinguer les suçons qu'il possédait au niveau du cou et les morsures qui descendaient sur le reste de son corps. Et ce fut face à cette vue plaisante que, malgré ma prise de conscience récente et angoissante sur les risques qu'on prenait, cette pensée égoïste et immature me vint à l'esprit, remplaçant le reste : "Je veux continuer de le voir". Et sur le moment, je devais bien avouer que rien d'autre ne m'importait, parce que je n'avais rien, rien, à part mon réconfort. Oh putain que j'étais pitoyable, un sale petit gosse sans attache qui faisait un caprice pour avoir une peluche de luxe qui finirait par lui coûter très cher, voilà ce que j'étais. Un capricieux et égoïste mioche. Mais je voulais garder la présence de Levi, je voulais continuer à m'envoyer en l'air avec lui, tester tout ce que je pourrais tester, et continuer à me foutre de sa gueule pour pouvoir observer ses réactions de susceptible non-assumé. Alors oui, bien sur, les conséquences nous tomberont surement sur la gueule un jour si on continuait ce genre de choses, et le pire, c'est que ça serait surement plus sur sa gueule que la mienne, mais ce jour, c'était pas aujourd'hui. Et la seule conclusion que je pouvais en tirer, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je pouvais encore continuer, puis bon, les conséquences ne seront surement pas demain, ni après demain d'ailleurs, alors, à quoi bon y réfléchir maintenant ? Ouais, j'étais particulièrement égoïste et immature, et pire encore, je le savais parfaitement.

-Ça t'inquiète ? Finit par demander Levi, voyant que je ne disait rien.

J'haussais les épaules, ne sachant que répondre.

-Bon, reprit-il alors, va te laver gamin, tu schlingue.

Je lui offris un fausse grimace vexé avant de me relever doucement avec une mine agacé.

-Je sens parfaitement bon, maniaque.

Et comme cela était prévisible, il leva les yeux au ciel, contestant intérieurement ce que je disais. Mais honnetêment, il devra bien un jour finir par admettre l'évidence, il était maniaque.

-Je suis pas maniaque, maintenant vas te laver.

J'émis un petit grognement peu convaincue avant de me lever entièrement et de me diriger vers la salle de bain, et alors que j'allais y entrer, je me retournais et déclarai d'un air nonchalant et habituelle :

-Tu boite.

Levi se retourna et me lança un regard noir et poignardant me signifiant violemment de fermer ma gueule.

-Ferme ta gueule gamin.

C'était fou comme ses paroles se coordonnaient si rapidement avec ses yeux. Cette pensée me fit sourire doucement, m'attirant encore plus de noirceur meurtrière de la part de son regard. Il se mit alors à marcher rapidement vers moi avant de me plaquer brusquement contre la porte fermé de la salle de bain en m'attrapant par les épaules. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux, c'était à peine si j'avais eut la possibilité de voir sa démarche jusqu'à moi, comme quoi, il surpassait la douleur lorsqu'il était irrité. Allez savoir pourquoi mais, je trouvais ça plutôt adorable.

-Allons Levi, pourquoi tant de violence dans tes propos et dans tes gestes ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il fronça les sourcils :

-Parce que ta tronche de stupide gamin m'énerve.

-C'est pas très gentil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et dans un soupire, me lâcha, mais avec un petit air joueur imprimé sur la face j'attrapai ses poignets et le tirai contre moi. Il me regarda surpris et je déclarai alors :

-C'est que j'aime bien quand tu me plaque quelque part moi, pas toi ?

-Tch', va juste te laver Eren.

-Tu reviens précipitamment vers moi pour me plaquer passionnément contre cette pauvre porte juste pour me dire que ma tronche t'énerve ?

-Ta tronche m'énerve.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à mon tour, ce qui sembla l'irriter, et continuai :

-Rho, mais pourquoi t'es tout ronchon, c'est une question de fierté ?

-Arrêtes avec tes connerie, morveux.

Je souris amusé et repris alors, rapprochant ma bouche de son oreille :

-Dis Levi, dis-je alors dans une voix qui se transformait petit à petit en murmure, ça faisait combien de temps, que tu t'étais pas fait prendre ?

Je pus d'abords voir ses sourcils se hausser avant qu'il ne se détache simplement de l'emprise que j'avais sur ses poignets, qu'il ne se recule en me fixant avec une expression devenue soudainement bien plus vide d'émotion, mais reflétant une lueure de serieux dans son regard.

-C'est un vraie question ? Finit-il par me demander après m'avoir fixé pendant quelques longues secondes.

-Bah.. j-je... sais pas trop, bafouai-je, surpris par son changement d'attitude soudain.

Il me fixa quelques longues secondes supplémentaire qui, au fil du temps, se transformèrent peut être en quelques courtes minutes, avant de déclarer simplement :

-Ça faisait exactement une semaine.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement au son de sa voix, alors que ses paroles faisaient doucement chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. Une semaine ? J'étais arrivé chez lui jeudi derniers, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un la veille ? Un doute soudain me traversa l'esprit, Levi... avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Etait-il en couple ? Et si c'était le cas, est ce qu'il trompait quelqu'un ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, avec qui avait-il couché ? Est ce que... est ce que pour lui, la personne avec qui il baisait n'avait aucune importance ? Est ce que j'en avais ?

-Gam-

-Je vais prendre une douche, le coupai-je, trop abasourdis par le millier de questions qui me faisait tourner la tête.

Je me retournai alors et rentrai dans la salle de bain que je fermai à clef. Je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre. Bordel, pourquoi je réagissais comme ça ? on aurait dit une de ces héroïnes de séries américaines nunuche qui ne veut pas s'avouer être amoureuse. Je rougis fortement à cette pensée, non pas que mes émotions avaient un quelquonc rapport avec ce genre de niaiserie, juste que, tout comme ces clichés agaçant, je me sentais trahis. Peut être que j'avais imaginé avoir quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant pour Levi. Après tout, il semblait n'avoir presque pas de relation sociale, alors, j'avais crus que sexuellement il n'etait pas vraiment extraverti... enfin, si, extraverti, mais qu'avec les personnes qui lui plaisait vraiment, qu'avec... moi ? Rha ! J'avais l'envie de me foutre une grosse tarte dans la gueule en m'écoutant penser. Je me déshabillais alors et me mis sous l'eau chaude, me disant que ça irait surement mieux pour réfléchir plus correctement. Je voulais Levi, parce que c'était bien la seule chose apaisante et amusante que j'avais dans ma vie, si ce n'est les conversation en message avec Armin. Mais Levi avait la qualité supplémentaire de pouvoir me faire tout oublier et de simplement m'envoyer dans un autre monde pendant un certain temps. Il était une découverte, un désir, un plaisir. Alors oui, tout cela se regroupait sous la bannière de "simple réconfort" dans votre esprit et je vous comprend, le mot "réconfort" était bien le meilleure terme pour définir au mieux ce qu'il était pour moi. Mais bon, mes amis étaient tous partis depuis les années précédentes et ma familles n'existaient simplement plus, si ce n'est l'illusion d'une autorité qui devait remplacer celle parentale, mais qui n'était finalement rien. Lorsque la seule chose qui nous reste c'est une routine glauque d'un ennuie pitoyablement morose et sans saveur, lorsqu'on a, à un moment, presque accepté de servir de simple objet de satisfaction à quelqu'un sous prétexte que plus rien ne semblait encore donner un sens à tout ce qu'on faisait et à tous ce qu'on était, alors, la moindre trace de réconfort devient la chose la plus importante qu'on puisse avoir. Et pour moi, Levi était ce réconfort, et je refusais catégoriquement qu'il puisse être celui de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, parce que ça voudrait dire que tout allait s'arrêter quand cette personne reviendrait. Et, si il n'avait personne, et qu'il était simplement quelqu'un qui enchaînait les plan cul ou les coups d'un soir, alors... alors je refusais qu'il continue, pas tant qu'il couchait avec moi. Et tout me revint soudainement à la gueule, mon sentiment de possessivité, le fait de refuser que quelqu'un d'autre le touche, l'envie de le connaitre mieux, de me rapprocher encore de tout ce qu'il pouvait me donner, m'apporter, m'offrir. Ça m'apparut alors comme une évidence : j'étais terrifié à l'idée que tout ceci s'arrête, et que je me retrouve de nouveau dans une routine morne, sans plus aucun réconfort ou divertissement. Au fond, peut être que Levi me considérait bien comme un simple gosse à aider et qu'il m'offrait seulement ce que je désirais, comme on gatterais un enfant dont les parents viennent de divorcer. Ou peut être même, qu'au contraire, Levi m'avait aider pour avoir la possibilité de coucher avec moi. Mais en réalité, j'en avais strictement rien à foutre, ce n'était pas ça qui m'importait. Je me foutais de savoir pourquoi Levi faisait tout ça, je voulais juste qu'il continue, qu'il me touche, qu'il me parle, qu'il me baise, je voulais juste ça. Je le voulais juste lui. Et là, planté sous la douche, l'eau presque bouillante faisant rougir ma peau, j'étais terrifié. J'avais tellement peur de sortir de cette pièce et de savoir si oui ou non Levi avait quelqu'un, de savoir si oui ou non je pourrais continuer à avoir le droit à sa présence, à son corps. Je voulais savoir. Mais je refusais l'une des réponses qu'il pourrait donner. Et finalement je restais dans un sentiment de suspense, avec l'impression étrange d'être un gosse apeuré qui ferme très fort les yeux ne voulant pas voir le monde qui l'entour. Au fond, il était peu probable que Levi soit en "couple" avec quelqu'un, mais peut être plus qu'il ait un ou plusieurs plan culs. Et je refusais, simplement. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de devenir quelque chose de plus que ce que j'étais déjà pour lui. Je voulais juste pouvoir continuer à ressentir cette puissante euphorie sexuelle et cet amusement nouveau et d'une attirante tentation des plus profondes.

Et pour savoir si j'allais encore en avoir la possibilité, il fallait bien que je sorte de cette douche interminable un jour.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'était bien ? Non ? Ah... ok.  
Bref, laissez une reviews si vous avez un truc un dire (genre, si vous voulez dire le mot "carotte" parce que c'est cool les carottes, ou si vous voulez me donnait vos avis sur ma recette de pancake, parce que oui, je mets jamais de bicarbonate dans un pancake, enfaite, c'est pas vraiment des pancake, plus des semi pancake, semi crêpe... on s'en fout ? ouais, je comprends).

En espérant qu'un Levi en dessous ne vous choque pas ^^ Pour ma parts, je le préfére au dessus, avec un petit Eren tout tremblant de plaisir et tout mignon, mais bon, je me suis dit que ça serait cool d'inverser de temps en temps, comme ça, ça montre qu'ils ont tous les deux autant d'influence sur leurs activités sexuelles et qu'Eren peut tester des trucs ^^ M'enfin, vous inquiète, je vous le remet un petit uke adorable la prochaine fois ^^

Lin~


	17. Insomnie 2 (bonus) : Lampadaire

Hey, bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, bon matin ou bonne aprem'. Comment ça va ? Moi ça va. T'as vus, je me préoccupe de toi, c'est qu'on est intime maintenant ~~

Bref, je reviens ici pour un chapitre bonus, sauf que je suis une gourde, du coup j'ai mis pleins de trucs important sur la façon de penser de Levi, donc, pas, t'es pas obligé de lire ce chapitre, mais c'est mieux. Alors bon, enfaîte, j'ai envie de faire plusieurs chapitres "insomnies" qui seront des "petits" (ce mot est à revoir dans mon cas) chapitre bonus qui seront à chaque fois du point de vue de Levi pendant une de ses insomnies. Parce que j'aime beaucoup l'idée de me poser devant mon ordi et d'écrire tout ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de mon Levi. Quand je dis "mon" Levi, c'est pas que je suis possessive hein ^^, c'est juste que c'est ma version de Levi, et qu'il penserait surement pas de la même manière dans l'oeuvre originale.

Sinon, je reviendrais dans normalement pas longtemps (la blague ! ^^) pour une vraie gros chapitre ! Et oui ! Parce que je suis pas qu'une flemmarde, je suis une flemmarde qui a hâte d'écrire du cul ! Heu, non, qui a hâte de faire avancer son histoire ! Ouais !

Bon, sinon, réponse aux reviews anonymes :

maya : Merci beaucoup, en espérant que la suite va te plaire ^^

kazunari : Bah merci beaucoup, toujours contente que le cul ça plaise, mais pourquoi pense tu que je me suis arrêté ? Je sors si peu de chapitre ? :''( enfin, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Insomnie : Lampadaire.

Je détestais ce lampadaire. Il était vieux, sale, dégradé et sa lumière défectueuse qui clignotait sans cesse me tapait sur les nerfs depuis presque deux ans, putain. Depuis que je vivais ici, jamais ce connard de lampadaire n'avait fonctionner correctement ou n'avait été nettoyer. Et à chaque fois que je me posais tranquillement contre le rebords de ma fenêtre, il était la première chose que je voyais, cet insupportable lampadaire, et à chaque fois je ressentais ce même frissons de dégoûts en imaginant le nombre de chiens qui auraient pissés dessus. Je soupirai, pourquoi ne dormais-je pas ? J'avais pourtant tout pour m'abandonner dans un sommeil paisible et réparateur, j'avais un appartement, un boulot, des revenues correctes et j'avais même des relations sociales et amicale avec des individus humains. En gros, toute la belle merde qu'on devait avoir pour se sentir épanouit et en phase avec nous même et notre époque, je l'avais. Et pourtant, je cherchais encore ces "huit heures de sommeil nécessaire au bien être et à la stabilité d'un humain". Pourtant, avant, je pensais que ça marcherais, qu'obtenir cette "vie normal" que j'avais souhaité suffirait à me faire devenir ce que je ne pouvais pas vraiment être, j'avais naïvement espéré que si je devenait ce paraître de normalité qu'était ma "vie d'adulte", alors tout irait mieux, et je finirais par enfin trouver ce sommeil mystérieux dans lequel le commun des mortels s'abandonnait chaque soir. Mais au fond, même avant, je savais surement déjà que ce n'était qu'un espoir vain, adulte ou gosse, vie normal et ennuyante ou décalé et terrifiante, je restais toujours là, à observer la nuit alors que le reste du monde dormait autour de moi. Mes yeux se détachèrent de ce foutue lampadaire merdique à moitié flingué pour revenir ce perdre dans l'étendue de ma petite chambre, tombant finalement sur mon réveil, 2h56. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre de quelques pas pour venir attraper une des bouteilles, que j'avais soigneusement déplacé sur mon bureau. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de choisir un petit flacon de liqueur à la myrtille à peine entamé. D'habitude, la nuit, je buvais sur mon balcon, puis dans la cuisine, puis finissais torché sur le canapé lorsque l'alcool avait suffisamment envahie mon corps pour le plonger dans le sommeil. Parce que, d'habitude, je ne supportais la présence du mec endormis dans mon lit que dans l'optique de trouver un orgasme assez divertissant pour m'aider une fois de plus dans le recherche de ce sommeil désespéré. Mais là, le mec qui pionçait depuis déjà plusieurs heures dans mes draps avait la qualité supplémentaire de ma plaire. Donc, je restais ici, dans cette pièce, bercé par la douce respiration d'Eren. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil derrière moi, 2h58. Je me remis contre le rebords de ma fenêtre en essayant d'oublier le fait qu'Eren dormait, et moi pas. Même si au fond, voir sa petite bouille de gamin chiant endormis me faisait oublié ce pic de jalousie. Mes yeux se reposèrent donc sur ce qui attirait malheureusement tant le regard depuis ma putain de fenêtre.

-Va te faire foutre enculé de lampadaire de mes couilles, murmurais-je doucement, seul, juste pour me convaincre qu'il était normale de se sentir frustré par un simple éclairage.

Mes yeux s'en détachèrent alors, puis repartirent se perdre dans l'étendue du ciel. Sauf qu'on était en ville et qu'il faisait moche. Aucune étoile n'avait décidé de laisser la trace de sa lumière dans le ciel cette nuit, et les nuages qu'on distinguait légèrement étaient surement dut à la pollution étouffante de cette ville immense. Petit, mon oncle m'avait dit que les étoiles qu'on voyait n'étaient que de vulgaire boules de gaz déjà éteinte. Peut-être que ce soir, elles avaient finis par réellement mourir. Mais ce que je trouvais le plus dérangeant dans ce ciel sombre et déprimant, était qu'on n'y voyait pas la lune. Non, la seule réelle source de lumière dominante dans ma vision était ce lampadaire. Et c'était une raison largement sufisante pour que je me mette à siffler le flacon d'alcool fruité. Soudain, un petit gémissement résonna entre les murs de ma chambre. Eren ? Je me retournai alors, permettant à mon regard de se fixer sur le corps endormi de ce gamin étalé dans mon lit. Un sourire vint fendre mon impassible expression lorsqu'une douce pensée perverse naquit en moi, me demandant alors quel genre de rêve pouvait-il faire pour lâcher ce genre de petits bruits. Mais un second gémissement vint se perdre dans la pièce, cependant, cette fois-ci, une once de peur s'y était mêlée. Mon sourire disparue. Je posai mon flacon, refermai la fenêtre et vint m'asseoir sur le bords de mon lit, ne sachant moi même pas vraiment ce que je faisais.

-Gamin ? Murmurais-je, vérifiant simplement s'il dormait encore.

De toute évidence, démontré par son silence, c'était bien le cas. Un nouveau gémissement apeuré passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il commença à s'agiter un peu, perturbant le rythme de sa respiration qui devint légèrement erratique. Soudain, il se mis à se débattre doucement dans le vide là où seul le fin draps subissait son attaque. Je ressentis alors un petits pincement au cœur à la vue des ses légers sursauts et de sa respiration maintenant paniqué, mais je ne pouvais pas l'aider. La nuit dernière, il avait rêvé que -et bordel ça me foutait les nerfs d'y penser- j'abusais de lui, et le sortir moi même de son cauchemars aurait été la pire des choses à faire, déjà qu'il avait frôlé la crise de panique en me voyant lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Alors là, sans même savoir la nature de son songe, comment pouvais-je prendre la décision de le réveiller ? Mais malgré tout, j'approchai ma main de son visage endormie. Enfaîte, c'était un geste poussé par une sorte d'égoïsme, le toucher là, ne l'aiderait surement pas à se calmer, ça pourrait même faire empirer son état et le faire paniquer, mais sur le moment, j'avais juste la soudaine envie de sentir la douceur de sa peau contre le dos de ma main. Mais avant que je ne puisse le toucher, il me coupa en murmurant apeuré :

-maman...

Je me figeai net. Sur le coups, je pensai à son âge, je pensai avec mépris que, oui, c'était bien un vulgaire gamin appelant sa "maman" dans son sommeil que je me tapais. Mais cette pensée hautaine disparue rapidement, ne laissant sur ma gueule qu'une légère expression triste. Je ne pouvais rien pour lui, j'étais déjà une belle merde de sociabilité, se laissant guider par son intuition, souvent merdique, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entretenir des conversation. Peut être qu'en effet, le serrer doucement contre moi et lui dire que son corps lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul, réussissait à l'apaiser. Mais avec "ça", je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. Ma main fit brusquement marche arrière, avant que je ne me lève du lit, que je prenne ce petit flacon d'alcool et que je sorte de ma chambre. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge dans le salon, 3h06. Je pris simplement mon fin manteau que j'enfilai ainsi que ma paire de doc marteen's, soigneusement rangée dans l'entrée, avant de sortir sur le balcon. Et alors que je refermai cette porte vitré, me retrouvant sur mon petit balcon, perdu dans l'air frais d'une nuit de septembre, je lâchai un soupire las en laissant mon regard voguait une nouvelle fois sur ce paysage nocturne dénuée de toute beauté. Finalement, peut être que Dieu existait et qu'il voulait me punir de tous mes vices et pêchés ô combien nombreux qui avaient dut heurter sa sensibilité, en me poussant au suicide. Ou alors, toujours dans l'hypothèse que monsieur le barbus existe, Il avait juste un sens de l'humour ironique et assez douteux. Pourquoi représente-on Dieu comme un vieux barbus ? Si j'avais la possibilité de créer l'univers, je commencerais par me faire un corps de rêve, enfin, s'Il a un corps, enfin, s'Il existe. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dieu ou pas Dieu, cruel ou non, barbus ou canon, cela ne changeait que dalle à ma frustration quotidienne et nocturne de savoir que, peut importe de quelle fenêtre ou porte je regardais l'extérieur de mon appart', je voyais constamment cet insupportable lampadaire de merde. Et ça me donnait cette étrange sensation que le monde entier n'avait été créer que pour m'énerver d'avantage. Ouais, ce lampadaire avait la capacité de me rendre complètement con. Je soupirai, cela faisait deux ans que je perdais, chaque nuit, du temps à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment de l'existence de ce truc, alors peut être que j'étais simplement con de base. Je portai la liqueur jusqu'à mes lèvres et en bus une gorgée. Bordel, je foutais quoi de ma vie ? À me plonger dans cette recherche d'un quotidien normale, stable, sain et tout bien comme il faut alors que je savais bien que ça ne m'allait pas, à moi, l'insomniaque qui parlait seul à propos d'un lampadaire. Tout gosse, je me disais que jamais je ne deviendrais un de ses abrutis routinier rythmer par leur boulot merdique qui suçait quotidiennement les couilles d'un patron détestable. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ma semaine était rythmé par mon boulot merdique et j'avais accepté de changer de fringues pour convenir aux attentes d'un "patron" -même si en réalité, le directeur n'était pas vraiment mon patron, mais la personne devant laquelle je "devais" faire bonne impression- aussi méprisable que méprisant. Étais-je devenue ce que je m'étais refusé d'être ? De base, je ne voulait qu'une vie calme, mais finalement, la normalité n'avait rien de calme, c'était frustrant, dérangeant et tout aussi inconfortable que toute les situations que j'avais pu vivre. Je portai à nouveau le flacon à mes lèvres. Baise, insomnie, alcool, deux heure de dodo et boulot, voilà qui ressemblait bien au cercle vicieux d'un quotidien morne et sans saveur. Tout mon corps et toutes ma cervelles me hurlait que je n'étais pas fait pour vivre de cette manière, que j'allais finir par craquer, par simplement tout détruire. Mais je continuai à essayer, me disant que c'était le mieux que je puisse avoir.

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée, plus importante que les précédentes, cherchant d'autres sujet auxquels je pouvais penser, parce qu'il faisait nuit, que je ne dormais pas, et que par conséquent j'avais besoin de penser. Eren, ce gamin me perturbait. Parce que je ne savait presque rien de lui, mais que j'avais cette étrange envie de le connaître. Parce qu'il était foutrement sexy mais qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose d'énervant que je commençais doucement à comprendre, sans pour autant me familiariser avec. Eren, ce stupide gamin, je... je le trouvais divertissant. En plus de m'attirer physiquement et d'avoir une présence agréable, ce gosse m'amusait, il possédait ce petit plus, ce truc supplémentaire qui avait le don de rendre mes journées moins chiantes et plus divertissantes. Et à chaque fois que je le sentais triste ou renfermer, je ressentais ce petit pincement au cœur, voulant égoïstement continuer à voir ses sourire niai ou provocateur, par pure plaisir personnel. Mais, il fallait bien admettre que je ne pourrais jamais faire office de réconfort pour qui que ce soit. J'étais pathétique, à essayer vainement de protéger et aider un gamin qui ne semblait pas vivre dans une sérénité des plus parfaite, alors que je savais parfaitement être un incapable sociale, impossible d'aider qui que ce soit. Et même lorsque j'essayais, ça finissais constamment en catastrophe. C'était évident, qu'en continuant ainsi, j'allais foutre en l'air le quotidien d'Eren et surement sa scolarité avec. Ce gamin était vraiment l'un de mes meilleur coup, et je ne regrettais absolument pas le fait d'avoir couché avec lui, mais si on faisait ça sur une longue durée, ça allait finir par lui attirer des ennuies. Je le savais, je ne devrais pas continuer, ou du moins, pas longtemps. Coucher avec lui c'était bon, c'était même putain de bon, et ça faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas ressentis autant de plaisir en me perdant dans la chaleur d'un corps, j'avais la sensation que le sien avait été taillé pour moi. Et simplement repenser à la façon dont il se mouvait contre moi me réchauffement le bas du ventre, suivant le chemin de cette trace brûlante que laissait l'alcool dans mon estomac. Mais je ne devais pas continuer, parce qu'à la longue je risquais vraiment de lui causer du tort, et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. De toute façon, j'avais toujours vécu comme ça, baise et éloignement, alors pourquoi se poser la question ? Je lâchai un soupire. Je ne pouvais, certes, pas vulgairement abandonner Eren, parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais j'avais pas le droit de le garder pour moi sous prétexte qu'il me divertissait dans ma routine. Je posai le petit flacon d'alcool, qui ne contenait plus qu'un vulgaire fond de boisson, et sortis un paquet de clopes de ma poche avant d'en sortir une que je coinçai entre mes lèvres. Je plongeai une main dans ma poche de libre pour en sortir un briquet et allumai ensuite le bout de ma cigarette. J'inspirai alors doucement ce goudron destructeur que j'acceptais dans mes poumons avant de retirer la clope de ma bouche et d'expulser la fumé à l'extérieur de mon corps. Il n'y avait surement pas plus d'une légère trace de tabac dans ce que je respirais, mais bon, ça faisait la taff, ça me détendait, ça me servais d'addiction, et étrangement, j'étais quelqu'un qui se sentait mieux lorsqu'il se sentait addict', une sorte d'accro aux addictions en quelque sorte. J'assumais parfaitement ne pas pouvoir me passer de certaines choses, mais puisque c'était pour ces choses que je continuais à me lever le matin, je me foutais bien de savoir si elles étaient nocives. J'en avais donc rien à foutre de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ma cigarette puisque de toute façon, j'acceptais l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi. Oui, boire et fumer autant que moi était mauvais pour ma santés physique, il paraissait aussi que devenir accro au sexe était très mauvais pour sa force mentale, et ouais, au fond, ma manière globale de vivre n'était pas vraiment saine. Ce que je bouffais n'avait rien d'équilibrer, m'hydrater à l'alcool fort et au thé était un désastre pour l'acidité de mon estomac, l'aire que je respirais n'était qu'un mélange entre la clope et la pollution et ma routine de sommeil était une pure catastrophe. Non, je ne m'entretenais pas de manière saine. Mais, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien foutre ? Je n'étais pas exemple, c'est sur, mais qu'on n'aille pas me parler de l'importance de la santé ou du bonheur de vivre dans un corps sain. Chaque humain vit dans ses addictions, qu'elles soient décrite comme telle ou non, alors je refusais qu'on me tende un foutue discours hypocrite "pour mon bien", "laissez moi me tuer à petit feu, pensais-je, c'est ma manière de vivre". Et alors que je continuais à me perdre dans mes pensées, j'entendis soudainement la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir. Je sursautai brusquement, pourquoi n'avais-je pas entendu des pas dans le salon ? C'était pas très bien isolé et ce n'était pas parce que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées que j'en perdais mes réflexes. Je me retournai alors rapidement en prenant un meilleur appuis sur mes jambes, me décollant de la rambarde sur lequel je m'appuyais, me préparant à toutes éventualités. Décidément, ce soir, j'était complètement con. Je vis alors Eren, les yeux écarquillés, qui me lança un regard perdu face à mon attitude agressive. Je lâchai un soupir en reprenant appuie contre la rambarde, bordel, je m'attendais à quoi ? Il hésita quelques fractions de secondes avant de simplement faire un pas vers moi et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Je...

Il laissa simplement ce mot en suspens, comme s'il avait commencer à dire quelque chose dont il ignorait lui même le sens, et qu'il se mettait alors à la recherche de mots pour formuler quelque chose, juste pour la forme, juste pour briser le silence. Il portait mon gros jogging , un de mes t-shirt trop large, un manche courte gris avec au centre le logo de Nirvana, et une simple paire de chaussettes noir. Les petites frissons et tremblements qui parcouraient ses bras dénudées trahissaient l'inconfort qu'il ressentait à sortir dans l'air frais de la nuit aussi peu vêtu. Je remarquai soudainement qu'il fixait ma cigarette, presque morte mais qui continuait de se consumer seule, sans même m'attendre.

-Tu fume ? Finis-je par demander tranquillement, alors que j'apportais cette clope jusqu'à mes lèvres, pour en respirant une dernière bouffé avant qu'elle ne termine de se consumer et qu'elle ne finisse par s'éteindre d'elle même.

Il sursauta légèrement, comme si le son de ma voix dans l'ambiance nocturne l'avait surpris, ou alors était-ce ma question ?

-Heu.. comment ça ?

Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien, dans lequel on pouvait voir se refléter la lueur de ce lampadaire merdique, mais étrangement, ses yeux était toujours aussi beau. J'arquai un sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Bah, je te demande si tu fume, pour savoir si je suis sensé de passer une clope ou non.

Il hocha légèrement la tête, pas pour me répondre mais plutôt comme si ce que je venais de lui dire lui apprenait vraiment quelque chose. Ce gamin était clairement étrange, mais bon, ça me dérangeait pas. Ça me plaisait même bien.

-Non merci, finit-il par déclarer, je fumais pas mal avant mais j'ai commencé à faire de l'asthme donc j'ai préféré arrêter.

Je le fixai quelques secondes et déclarai soudainement, surement sous le coup de l'alcool, ou de l'envie :

-Ça explique ta respiration hachuré dés que le rythme s'accélère.

Il détourna le regards rapidement, gêné. Un sourire m'échappa alors à la vue de ses petites rougeurs qu'on pouvait distinguer grâce aux quelques sources de lumières présente autour de nous, et notamment grâce à cet enfoiré de lampadaire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma cigarette avant de la transformer en un simple mégot en l'écrasant dans un petit cendrier toujours poser sur ma rambarde, j'étais un insomniaque organisé.

-Levi,

-Hum.

Il baissa doucement la tête, avant de dire avec une once d'hésitation dans la voix :

-J'ai fait un cauchemars et je voulais te demander si-... enfin, je sais qu'il est tard mais... et q-que t'as peut être envie d'être seul et en plus tu te lève demain mais...

Putain, je fermai doucement les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas me demander ça, je voulais même pas être condescendant envers lui. J'aurais aimé écouter ses peurs et ses problèmes si j'avais eu un truc à lui répondre, mais j'en avais pas. J'étais pas quelqu'un qui savait réconforter et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de problème familiaux. Et je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible, mais je n'arrivais pas à écouter quelqu'un en sachant pertinemment que je n'aurait rien à dire lorsqu'il aurait finit, ça m'angoissait et me mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Alors non, je ne pouvais pas l'écouter me raconter son cauchemars, autant qu'il parle à un mur, ça lui sera plus bénéfique. Je soupirai doucement, et alors que j'allais dire à Eren, avec hypocrisie et lâcheté, qu'on parlera une prochaine fois, il me coupa en déclarant rapidement :

-On peut coucher ensemble ?

Mes yeux se replongèrent avec incompréhension brutalement dans les siens, qui eux, me regardaient incertains. Il venait de me demander quoi ? Il s'empressa alors de continuer en voyant que je ne comprenais pas :

-Ouais, j'ai conscience que ça parait con mais... enfin, j'veux dire, je suis pas très au courant de- ... enfin, j'sais pas trop si ça ce fait souvent de demander à quelqu'un de nous baiser parce qu'on vient de faire un cauchemars ou- enfin non ! Pas "parce que", enfin, j'veux dire, c'est pas le fait d'avoir fait un cauchemar qui me donne envie de... mais plus- enfin... oh merde, je raconte n'importe quoi... finit-il par déclarer avec un air exaspéré par sa propre connerie.

Je ne répondis rien. Je restai juste là, à le fixer avec attention sans vraiment comprendre. Ce gosse avait quelque chose de fascinant, quelque chose dans laquelle je me retrouvais étrangement sans même savoir ce que c'était. Et encore, Eren me perturbait. Au bout de quelques minutes que j'avais passé à le fixer, me demandant encore et encore qu'elle était la chose, dans l'incompréhensible discours qu'il venait de dire, dans laquelle je me retrouvais, il finit par se mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieur avec gêne, pour m'indiquer clairement que mon silence le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais je ne répondis toujours pas. Il bredouilla alors, sans me lâcher du regard :

-hum... tu peux dire quelque chose s'il te plait ?

Et ce fut son regard incertains qui semblait conscient de son ridicule qui finit par me faire comprendre. Et alors que l'information montait à mon cerveau, un sourire amusé m'échappa, puis un légers gloussement, qui se transforma rapidement en un rire incontrôlable. Ce gamin était une perle, et me rendre compte de nos stupide points communs finit par simplement me voler un fou rire.

-heu, Levi ? Murmura Eren, abasourdie par mon soudain éclat de rire.

Mais je ne lui répondis pas, enfaîte, je ne le regardai même pas, trop emporté par ce rire incontrôlé et assez rare chez moi, qui commençait à me faire mal aux côtes. Je ne rigolais même pas vraiment de lui, mais plus de la situation et de ce que je venais de comprendre. Je n'avais aucun tact avec les gens, j'étais un introvertis, un solitaire, un "attardé sociale", un asociale, un marginal, et peu importe, en tout cas, je n'y connaissais pas grand chose aux règles conventionnels des interaction humaines, si bien que lorsque je parlais, c'était souvent de manière froide et sèche, n'aimant pas vraiment ça, et créant ainsi une certaine peur ainsi qu'un inconfort particulier chez les autres. Alors, comprenez moi, je venais seulement de voir et de comprendre qu'Eren, ce foutu gosse, n'avait aucun tact non plus, et qu'il était aussi mauvais que moi pour faire marcher une conversation de manière fluide et compréhensible, sauf que lui, contrairement à ma froideur et ma distance, il se montrait incertain, hésitant et assez ridicule. C'était logique que je me mette autant à rire devant cette absurdité. On était deux incapable de communiquer, l'un froid et sec, l'autre hésitant et ridicule. Et le pire, c'est que c'était surement pour cette raison que sa présence et ses conversations ne m'irritaient pas. Je m'arrêtai finalement de rire au bout d'un certains temps que je n'avais pas chercher à définir. Je relevais la tête et replongeai mes yeux dans ses magnifique perle émeraude reflétant l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il avait aussi la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils levés, permettant de voir parfaitement ses grands yeux écarquillés qui reflétait encore la lumière de ce stupide lampadaire.

-C'est quoi cette tronche gamin ? Déclarai-je finalement, pour le ramener sur terre.

-J-je... je suis sensé me sentir vexé ou... oh merde, tu viens d'avoir un fou rire ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, amusé, tout en haussant les épaules avant de répondre :

-T'as cas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

-Ah... ok, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, avec un air peu convaincue, m-mais du coup, tu m'as pas répondu.

Je lui fis un petit sourire amusé et demandai innocemment :

-Répondus à quoi ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre, agacé, et déclara simplement et avec cette assurance improbable et soudaine :

-Steuplé Levi, baise moi juste.

Il avait déclaré ça avec un lâcher prise totale, comme s'il en pouvait plus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire de manière conventionnel et qu'il se contentait de déballer simplement ce qu'il voulait, fatigué par le faux-semblant qu'il était sensé y mettre autours. Un sourire attendrit m'échappa, c'est vrai qu'il me ressemblait un peu. Mes mains allèrent doucement attraper le col de son t-shirt, enfin, de mon t-shirt, pour le tirer légèrement vers moi, l'obligeant à se baisser jusqu'à ma hauteur. Il se détendit et ferma doucement les yeux en lâchant un petit sourire qui à lui seul arrivait à me donner l'envie de le prendre violemment ici même. Ce gamin entier était bandant, son corps l'était mais même toutes sa manière d'être et ses petites réactions face à chacun de mes gestes était parfaitement fait pour m'exciter, et même si je savais parfaitement qu'on pouvait pas continuer comme ça trop longtemps, au fond, c'était pas une ou deux nuits qui ferait la différence, hein ? On resta quelques secondes ainsi, à seulement deux ou trois centimètre l'un de l'autre, éclairés par les douces lumières urbaines qui nous entouraient, dont ce lampadaire qui clignotait légèrement, annonçant surement que lui même ne demandait qu'à s'éteindre. Même si, malgré tout, ce lampadaire mettait en valeur le sublime vert des yeux de cet adorable gosse. Je vis alors mieux le léger trouble et l'impatience présent dans son regard, et déclarai alors :

-D'accords, mais alors donne moi une raison.

Il laissa un soupire traverser ses lèvres, agacé par ma question, mais répondit :

-Pour ne pas penser. Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de se vider l'esprit, et les couilles en passant, et de simplement se rendormir tranquillement. Et parce que c'est réconfortant aussi... oh, puis j'ai froid, le sexe ça réchauffe.

Je lui offrit un micro sourire avant de venir poser doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes et de les mordiller tendrement par la suite alors que mon bassin se rapprochait légèrement du sien. Ouais, on était vraiment des merdes pour communiquer, mais ses raison me plaisait bien. Et pour ma part, bah, moi j'avais pas de raison. Y'a pas besoin de raison quand on a le sexe.

Et la nuit ce termina dans mon lit, avec un Eren qui s'agrippait à moi comme s'il était question de sa survie tout en gémissant de nombreux son obscène tous plus bandant les uns que les autres, alors que je m'enfonçais encore et encore dans la chaleur addictive de son corps. Après tout, les ennuies n'arriveront ni ce soir, ni demain, alors j'avais le droit d'en profiter encore un peu, nan ?

* * *

Heyy ! Vous vouliez un lemon ? Bah non ! M'enfin, les "insomnies" c'est des chapitres bonus sensé être COURT et si j'y mets des lemons, ben nous somme totalement perdue, déjà que ce chapitre fait plus de 4000 mots, bah j'allais pas en rajouter non plus, mais vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerait jamais ma passion pour l'écriture intensive de scène de cul. Le cul c'est bien, avec ou sans modération ^^ (par contre, le viol c'est mal. Voilà).

Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, en espérant que vous dormez bien, genre, vous savez, en vrai, y'a que Levi qui est sexy avec des cernes, et peut être L, ça reste a discuté. Toi, tu trouve L sexy ? (sans prendre en compte la scène absolument pas gay avec Light).

Donc, je vous dit bonne nuit, ou bonne journée.

Laisse une review, si tu veux.

C'est bon, j'ai finis.

Bonsoir.

Lin.


	18. Il faudrait arrêter

Hey, salut tout le monde !

Je sors jamais rien ? Mais, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parler, je suis une personne des plus régulière et assidu... si...

Bon, on va faire court, ce chapitre est écrit et finit depuis casiment deux semaine, mais voilà, coupure d'internet violente pendant quelques jours, et ce juste avant que je ne parte en vacances (sans mon ordi bien sur ^^), voilà pourquoi je ne le poste qu'aujourd'hui (soyez tolérant envers la cohérences de mes mots, je suis levé depuis 3h du mat'), bref, mais bon, tout le monde s'en fous de ça ! Donc, réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Farah : Merci beaucoup :) Alors, je préfère largement Levi en dominant, ça lui correspond parfaitement et même si, oui, bien sur, il est adorable en uke, je suis bien plus fan d'un Eren gémissant dominé par un Levi presque prédateur ~ Mais (y'a toujours des mais, j'adore les contradictions), en soit, l'un comme l'autre aime bien l'inverse aussi, donc, ouais, il y aura surement à nouveau du Levi uke à l'avenir, mais moins que seme tout de même (question de préférence, désolé ^^)

Taga : Hum, et bien, c'est un peu étrange de répondre ici puisque ta review est pour le onzième chapitre et qu'en plus je ne suis pas sur de comprendre en quoi il est si bien ^^ Mais bon, je dois avouer que c'est l'un de ceux qui m'a le plus fait plaisir et rire à écrire, alors je suis contente que tu l'apprécie autant :)

iisouus : Merci beaucoup de ton intérêt pour l'histoire :)

Oh, mais attendez, si vous lisez ça bande de gens, c'est surement pour savoir cela : **OUI** **Y'A DU CUL.**

Sur ce mes chers lecteurs, amusé vous à lire ce chapitre de plus de 19 000 mots... ouais, je voulais faire des chapitres plus courts mais bon, je crois que cette fois, je me suis laissé aller ^^

Bonne lecture quand même :)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : (PDV Levi)

La sonnerie incessante de mon réveil sonnait de manière incessante. Et mon éternelle sale gueule blasé, par ce nouveau réveil me sortant de quelques minables heures de sommeil, était blasé par ce nouveau réveil me sortant de quelques minables heures de sommeil. En soit, c'était un réveil tout à fait banale. Lorsque tous les jours on se réveille d'une même nuit courte, par la même bruit incessant, ne peut-on pas considérer que nos journées ne sont qu'un simple rêve répétitif et sans importance ? Après tout, on dit bien qu'avec l'insomnie, plus rien n'est réel, que tout devient une copie d'une copie d'une copie, alors pourquoi pas ma réalité avec ? Remarquez, avec un réveil, un boulot, des dettes et de l'alcool, ma réalité était surement déjà la copie d'une autre. Je me redressai doucement et vins éteindre cet infernale bruit qui semblait se foutre de ma gueule. J'avais déjà essayé de le remplacer par une bonne musique, pensant que ça rendrait ce moment moins énervant, mais au bout de deux jours, je ne pouvais plus blairer la musique en question, qui me paraissait aussi horripilante et désagréable que la sonnerie de base. Alors j'avais décidé de garder les choses bonnes, bonnes, et de laisser ce bruit insupportable en guise de réveil.

-Hum...

Je tournai doucement la tête vers cette grosse masse qui prenait pas mal de place dans mes draps à mes côtés.

-Je t'ai réveillé gamin ?

-Hum...

Je levai les yeux aux ciel. Il avait un langage sérieusement limité le matin. Je commençai alors à me relever mais je sentis sa main s'agripper à mon t-shirt soudainement, dans un geste un peu paniqué et surprit, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui laisse du temps pour parler. Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Eren ?

Je pus alors admiré, avec un sourire réprimé, sa petite tête sortir doucement du draps et ses yeux à moitié clos venir se poser sur moi alors qu'ils semblaient retissant à l'éclat de lumière extrêmement léger qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis déclara soudainement avec un petit sourire satisfait :

-Hum...

Je re-levai les yeux au ciel. Une manière de lui montrer qu'il m'exaspérait, même si je devais bien avouer que ces conneries puérils et chiantes de sales gosses me plaisait bien.

-Sale gosse.

Son sourire satisfait s'agrandit à l'entente de ma réponse et il répondit simplement avec un petit ton adorablement stupide :

-Je sais.

Je re-re-levai les yeux au ciel. Incorrigible ce gosse.

-Rendors toi gamin, dis-je, m'apprêtant à réellement me lever.

Mais il resserra sa poigne.

-Hum... enfin nan ! Pas "hum"... juste, Levi... merci pour cette nuit, déclara-t-il, les yeux détourné, d'un ton bas où se mêlait une légère pointe de tristesse.

Je fronçai les sourcils, à nouveau, oui. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, pourquoi serait-il triste ? Enfin, en soit, il avait pleins de raison de se sentir triste, tout le monde en a, et même si je ne le connaissait pas très bien, lui avait déjà bien trop de raisons de se sentir triste. Mais pourquoi me remercier tristement ? Et ça m'énervait, je ne voulait pas qu'il ait un air triste en parlant de sexe, surtout pas de sexe avec moi. Et merde, avais-je fait quelque chose de mal cette nuit ? L'avais-je blessé ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur alors que je ressentis une étrange frustration, un certain énervement à ne pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Et lorsque je vis le regard d'Eren revenir se plonger dans le mien, je demandai alors d'une voix légèrement trop sèche :

-Qu'est ce qui va pas Eren ?

Il frissonna légèrement de surprise face au ton que je venais d'employer. Il ouvrit la bouche, surement dans le but de me répondre, mais il la referma ensuite, se rendant surement compte qu'il n'avait pas encore choisit ses mots. Ses douces perles émeraudes vinrent me contempler d'un air hésitant alors que sa main était crispé sur le draps, il semblait avoir trouvé ses mots, cependant il n'avait pas l'air d'oser les prononcer. Il inspira grandement, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui demandait tout le courage du monde et il déclara soudainement :

-T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Je sentis mon expression changer complètement et se transformer en une représentation parfaite de la surprise.

-Quoi ?

Il resta figé quelques instant, ses yeux incertains me fixant toujours. Il repris une inspiration, légèrement comique par ailleurs, tant elle semblait ridiculement exagéré. Mais bon, Eren était assez grands pour savoir comment respirer, (quoique, il n'était pas asthmatique ce con ?). Il finit par dire avec ce même regard perdu :

-Bah, hier tu m'as dit que ça faisait exactement une semaine que tu t'étais pas fait prendre par quelqu'un enfin genre, juste un jour avant que je vienne squatter ici enfaîte du coup je l'ai un peu mal prit mais ça va enfaîte juste que bah si... si... genre, si cette personne c'est heumm.. ton..ton.., enfin, je veux pas être la cause d'un... ou que quelqu'un trompe quelqu'un pour moi, ça me fous carrément mal à l'aise de l'imaginer et donc, malgré l'envie de continuer à faire des... trucs avec toi bah je te dis juste Levi que-... que si tu as vraiment quelqu'un dans ta vie, que tu es en couple, que tu sors avec quelqu'un, ou une autre chose du genre, bah, je te remercie pour cette nuit, pour hier, avant hier et.. enfin bref, si c'est le cas je veux juste qu'on arrête tout ça Levi.

Je ne répondis pas. Abasourdis par ses mots, abasourdis par son expression et notamment par ses perles émeraudes perdue, qui se reflétaient mieux avec les quelques rayons qui étaient rentrés dans la pièce. Je le fixai, lui et son hésitation, lui et sa légère panique, lui et l'immense appréhension qu'il semblait apporter à ma futur réponse, lui et sa flagrante peur de cette dernière. Toutes les différentes nuances de verts dans ses yeux semblait se battre entre elles, car d'un côté il avait l'air de chercher désespérément une réponse et d'un autre, j'avais la sensation qu'il me demandait presque de ne pas répondre, pas maintenant, qu'il avait peur de ce que je pourrais lui dire. Je le comprenais. Le malaire qu'il pouvait ressentir en se disant qu'il couchait avec quelqu'un de pris était assez compréhensible. Je comprenais aussi cette sensation répulsive lorsqu'on se dit que la personne avec qui on baise pourrait être entrain de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, ou bien même l'énervement de se sentir vide couilles le temps que la personne retrouve son/sa conjoint(e). Je comprenais aussi mieux pourquoi il s'était montré silencieux et légèrement distant dans l'après midi d'hier. Et je comprenais parfaitement la nuance de peur dans ses yeux, celle qui hurlait son envie de continuer à me voir, je la comprenais peut être même un peu trop celle là. En soit, dans sa situation, j'aurais surement moi aussi déclarer que je ne voulais pas me taper un mec maqué. Seulement, malgré le sérieux de sa question et le sérieux avec lequel je voulais y répondre, un sourire m'échappa quand même, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ébouriffer ses cheveux amusé, et de déclarer :

-T'es con gamin.

Il écarquilla en grands les yeux et laissa échapper un vulgaire :

-Hein ?

Un micro-sourire m'échappa à la vue de son petit air perdue.

-Rien, juste, t'es plutôt adorable mais un peu con.

Il fonça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

J'haussai machinalement les épaules et déclarai alors en me levant du lit d'une voix légèrement amusé :

-Parce qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux de moi. T'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse être en couple avec qui que ce soit, et même si je l'étais, tu pense pas qu'il y aurait eut un signe de vie de sa parts dans la semaine ?

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, alors qu'il me fixait, un mélange d'émotions étrange dans le regard. Il finit simplement par prononcer un simple petit "ouais", même s'il semblait ailleurs.

-Bon, arrête de te prendre la tête maintenant, je trompe personne, tu peux te rendormir tranquillement, je vais me préparer. Déclarais-je quelques secondes après, alors que j'avais déjà ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Lui continuait de me fixer étrangement, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de perturbant.

Après avoir but mon thé matinale, amère, âpre, agressif et délicieux, je me rendis dans la salle de bain. Je me lavais les dents durant 5min , puis pris une douche de 15min en vidant le quart d'une de ces bouteilles de gel douche à la douce odeur de citronnelle reflétant parfaitement la douceur agréable du propre. Le propre, bien qu'en soit ça ne possédait pas d'odeur spécifique, on arrivait à le sentir quand il était là, l'odeur propre du propre n'existait pas, mais la sensation de sentir l'odeur du propre était réelle. Et j'aimais cette sensation, la sensation lorsqu'on sentait le propre, lorsqu'on se sentait propre. Elle était douce, agréable, réconfortante et sécurisante, et je n'arrivais à me sentir bien qu'en présence de cette sensation. Parce que lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, je me sentais oppressé, mal, bouffé de l'intérieur avec la sensation qu'atour de moi tout était sale, que j'étais enfermé dans un endroit transpirant de moisissure et noyé dans une odeur de cadavre en décomposition qui filerait la nausée à n'importe qui. Parce que dès lors où je voyais une saleté, je me sentais vulnérable, comme si des milliards de rats d'égouts allait se jeter sur moi pour me dévorer de l'intérieur alors même que je crèverais dans une ambiance écœurante, glauque et sale. Sale, c'était surement la pire sensation qu'on pouvait ressentir dans ce bas-monde. Alors je m'appliquais pendant près d'un quart d'heure, avec ce quart de bouteille de gel douche, à me débarrasser de toutes traces de saletés ou autre abjection qui se trouvait sur moi. Au moins deux douches par jours, c'était le minimum, car je refusais de me sentir aussi sale que tout les autres... humains. Lorsque j'eus finit, je sortis de cette petite cabine, satisfait, me séchai et nouai une serviette autour de mon bassin avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Eren, qui ne s'était visiblement pas rendormi, se redressa doucement sur les coudes à mon arrivé et sourit tendrement en me suivant du regard alors que je me dirigeai vers mon armoire. Une fois devant celle-ci, je déclarai :

-Tu pourrais au moins être discret quand tu matte gamin.

Il haussa doucement les épaules.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Je me retournai vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans le vert lumineux de ses iris qui était maintenant parfaitement éclairé par le soleil.

-Bonne question, répondis-je alors.

Ce qui, allez savoir pourquoi, le fit rire. Bordel, son rire était vraiment beau, j'avais la sensation d'y sentir toute la joie de ses sourires et toute la résonance de sa voix. Étrangement, je trouvais que son rire avait quelque chose de semblable à ses gémissements lorsque mes mains se perdait doucement sur son corps, rha, j'étais en serviette, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour penser à ça.

-Donc je peux continuer ? Demanda-t-il.

-De me mater ?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Si ça te fais plaisir, répondis-je sans réelle expression dans la voix.

-Evidemment que ça me fait plaisir, c'est toujours plaisant de mater quelqu'un comme toi.

-Arrête de vouloir faire comme si tu n'étais pas un petit gamin innocent.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis pas un gamin innocent !

Je levai un sourcil.

-Ah bon ?

Il fit une petite mine boudeuse adorable.

-Ouais...

J'haussai les épaules et défit la serviette nouée autour de ma taille, la faisant tomber au sol, alors que je gardais mon regard ancré dans celui d'Eren. Ce dernier eut le réflexe enfantin de détourner les yeux par gêne avant de sursauter en comprenant que je me moquais de lui.

-Et voilà, déclarais-je, t'es un vrai gamin innocent.

Il fit mine de bouder alors qu'il commençait à laisser ses yeux se poser réellement sur l'intégralité de mon corps, si bien que j'avais la sensation que son regard laissait des traces brûlante le long de ce dernier.

-Mais c'est pas juste, dit Eren après quelques longues secondes d'intense admiration alors que j'enfilais un boxer.

-De ?

-Bah, moi à poil, ça fait pas le même effet quoi, enfin, ça fait moins "pub de parfum".

Un nouveau micro-sourire m'échappa alors que j'enfilai un simple jeans sombre, pas très ample, pas très moulant, banale, sans trou, sans originalité, un simple fringue sans personnalité.

-Mais bon, reprit-il, moi au moins je fais pas 1m60.

-Tu veux mourir gamin ? Répondis-je par réflexe, mais sans aucune once de réelle menace dans la voix.

-Nan, j'essai juste de me rassurer tu vois, parce que là normalement t'es sensé me dire "ô fabuleuse créature au corps parfait et attirant, tu es la plus belle chose que mes yeux m'ont donné l'occasion de voir !" ou un truc du genre, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement théâtrale et sur-joué.

Je ne pus m'empêcher un sourire amusé qui sembla ravir ce sale gosse puéril qui s'était re-blottit correctement dans mes draps sans me lâcher du regard.

-Arrête tes conneries gamin.

-Je suis sur que tu me trouve drôle au fond.

-Très en profondeur alors.

Il rougit doucement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a sale gosse ? Ton esprit mal placé te joue des tours peut-être? Dis-je alors.

-La ferme, répondit-il, légèrement honteux, c'est toi le vieux pervers ici.

-Tch, j'ai 25 ans.

Il haussa les épaules. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter je pris une chemise noir, aussi simple que dénué d'intérêt, et alors que je commençais à l'enfiler, Eren dit subitement :

-Non.

Je replongeai mes yeux dans les siens et fronçai les sourcils.

-Pardon ?

-Non, ne mets pas cette chemise s'il te plait. Je te préfère sans elle, sans rien, ou alors avec autre chose, mais pas cette chemise. Même toi t'as pas l'air bien de mettre ça.

Je me figeai quelques instant, observant doucement ses yeux qui reflétait une sincérité troublante et déstabilisante. Oui, il avait raison, ça m'énervais d'avoir à me saper différemment pour "m'intégrer" aux "normes" du travail, mais comment l'avait-il remarquer ? Je voulais dire, depuis quand remarquait-on ce que je ressent ? Je fronçai les sourcils et déclarai froidement et d'un ton légèrement agressif :

-Dit pas de conneries sous prétexte que tu veux continuer à me mater sale gosse.

Il baissa doucement le regard, ressentant surement mal le ton froid et distant que j'avais employé. Ce gamin était beaucoup trop émotif, et ça se voyait toujours sur sa gueule, mais moi, moi je n'étais pas comme lui. Alors comment pouvait-il savoir que je n'étais pas bien à l'idée de mettre cette putain de chemise ? Je finis par l'enfiler et me dirigeai vers la porte.

-C'est juste que je te trouvais vraiment beau hier, déclara simplement Eren alors que j'étais entrain de sortir de la pièce.

Je m'arrêtai avant de me retourner et de plonger à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, brillant, exprimant bien trop d'émotion en même temps pour que j'arrive à les comprendre. Je le fixai quelques seconde, puis hochai discrètement de la tête, essayant de lui dire que j'avais comprit son intentions et que j'étais désolé de lui avoir répondu froidement. En effet, il aurait peut être était plus compréhensible de déclarer ouvertement "je suis désolé de t'avoir répondu froidement, et merci du compliment". Mais, même moi je reconnaissais parfaitement ne pas être à l'aise avec les mots "je suis désolé" ou les signes de politesse tels que "merci", alors je me contentais d'hocher la tête, et allez savoir par quel miracle, mais Eren eut l'air de comprendre en me répondant par un sourire satisfait et adorable. Ce gamin était une perle, il semblait au premier abords semblable à un livre ouvert mais finalement, je ne le comprenais pas vraiment. Et ce fut à ce moment que naquit une pensée en moi qui n'aurait peut être pas dût naître, une pensée qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'ampleur divertissante que ce gosse pouvait m'apporter. J'avais envie de le comprendre, autant que de le connaître.

* * *

Des gens. J'avais 25 ans, et foutez vous bien de ma gueule, mais à chaque fois que je foutais un pieds dehors je m'étonnais toujours de voir des gens. Certains marchaient, plus ou moins rapidement, plus ou moins stressé et d'autre attendaient. Je ne savais pas quoi ni qui, mais ils étaient là, sous l'arrêt de bus ou ailleurs, à attendre. Il était même pas 7h30 du mat' et les gens attendaient déjà, comme s'ils avaient accepté que leurs vie attendront pour le reste de leur journée. Je trouvais ça déprimant de passer sa vie à attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, attendre le sommeil, attendre l'heure de pause, attendre le café, attendre la retraite, attendre la mort ou attendre quelque chose d'autre, d'abstrait, qui te libéreras et de surement inexistant. Je trouvais l'idée de passer sa vie à attendre comme des gentils poulets dans un abattoir complètement pitoyable, ça me foutait les nerfs que personne ne bouge ou ne sorte de l'ordinaire. J'avais la sensation que tous ces gens, que tous _les gens_ n'étaient que des copies d'un autre, qu'ils savaient tous qu'à force d'attendre, on ne faisait rien de sa vie mais qui, pourtant, continuait à se contenter d'attendre. Et je trouvais ça extrêmement déprimant. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne bougeai pas, que je ne sortais pas de l'ordinaire, et que je me contentais simplement d'attendre comme tout le monde. J'étais déprimant.

-Levi !

Je levai la tête vers cette folle à lunettes qui, encore une fois, m'enlevait le poids d'avoir à traverser seul un trottoir avec quelques passants en me tirant brusquement par le poignet. Je la remercierais surement jamais assez de faire ça, enfaîte, je la remercierais surement jamais pour ça. Mais elle savait parfaitement que j'avais besoin d'elle et de sa présence avec laquelle je pouvais me montrer sans barrière, faible et où j'avais même le droit de laisser tomber ma fierté de temps en temps, alors elle ne se plaignait jamais. Elle savait que peut importe mon humeur et ma sale gueule, elle m'était indispensable et qu'elle était le support à chacun de mes ennuis. Et même si son attitude de grande sœur m'irritait parfois, elle n'était jamais étouffante, alors je la laissais faire ses conneries, et elle me laissait faire la gueule. Une fois arrivé à côté de ma voiture et de sa moto qui, cette fois-ci, n'était pas garé sur le trottoir, je retirai mon casque de mes oreilles et déclarai dans un soupire las :

-Salut.

Elle me tendit un sourire, heureuse qu'aujourd'hui je daigne bien la saluer.

-Oh, mais c'est que tu vas presque finir par devenir poli, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce matin ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Elle s'appuya nonchalamment contre ma voiture et sortit un paquet de cigarette pour m'en proposer une que j'acceptai avant de ranger le paquet sans en prendre pour elle.

-Bah, t'as l'air bien ce matin, t'as bien dormis ?

Je sortis un briquet de ma poche pour allumer le bout de ma clope et en pris une bouffé que j'expulsai quelques secondes après.

-Pas plus que d'habitude.

-Sauf que j'ai pas demandé si tu avais beaucoup dormis mais si tu avais bien dormis.

Je répétai le geste, devenu un réflexe, sur ma cigarette et déclarai :

-Je ne comprends pas Hanji.

Elle roula des yeux et demanda alors, (parce que oui, quand je disais ne pas comprendre, elle posait souvent une nouvelle question au lieu d'expliquer la précédente), avec une nonchalance digne de la mienne :

-T'as couché plusieurs fois avec le gosse ?

Je fonçai les sourcils. Elle se lançait encore dans ce petit jeux énervant. Elle était chiante. Pas vraiment parce qu'elle me posait des question personnel, elle s'occupait régulièrement de mon privé et de ma santé, et même si ça me faisais chier de l'avouer, sans elle, je serais surement déjà mort. Nan, elle faisait chier parce qu'elle posait des questions auxquelles elle avait déjà les réponse. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait que je savais qu'elle savait. Mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à parler, parler encore et encore pour obtenir les quelques rares choses qu'elle ignorait et que je pourrais laisser échapper involontairement au cours d'une discussion. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, un regard qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, un regard qui lui disait "je n'ai pas envie de jouer là", avant d'apporter à nouveau la clope entre mes lèvres. J'espérais qu'elle me demande directement ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un petit grognement plaintif.

-T'es pas drôle aujourd'hui, donc, t'as couché combien de fois avec lui ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprit. Combien de fois j'avais couché avec Eren ? C'était ça qu'elle voulais savoir ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Elle me répondit par un faux air mystérieux et nargueur avant que je ne fronce de nouveau les sourcils, ce qui la fit soupirer avant qu'elle ne déclare :

-Parce que c'est ton élève Levi.

-Tu me fais la morale là ? Demandais-je, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Nan, je me fous bien de savoir avec qui tu couche. Mais _puisque_ c'est ton élève, si tu le vois régulièrement tu risque d-

-de foutre sa scolarité en l'air, et de me faire accuser d'abus et de "pédophilie", ouais, je sais.

Elle me fixa intensément durant quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

-Ouais, mais Levi, tu sais que si t'as affaire à la justice, ils vont fouiner dans tes papiers et tes antécédents judiciaires, et même si on a tout bien lisser ensemble, s'il trouve quelque chose de louche o-

-On est plusieurs à tomber, dis-je à sa place.

Je baissai doucement la tête, songeur. Ouais, si quelqu'un foutait le nez dans mes affaires, ça pourrait faire tomber plus d'une ou deux personnes. En soit, un gamin, aussi divertissant et attirant soit-il, n'était clairement pas une raison suffisante pour risquer autant.

-Donc, reprit-elle, je reformule ma question autrement. Est ce que tu as couché plus d'une ou deux fois avec lui, et surtout, est ce qu'il te plait ?

-Si coucher avec lui peut risquer d-

-Tu réponds pas à ma question, me coupa-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Je fronçai les sourcils, j'avais horreur qu'on me coupe la parole, mais j'avais conscience d'être un chieur qui le faisait constamment alors j'évitais de gueuler, je lâchai cependant un légers "Tch" (pour la forme) puis déclarai :

-Ouais j'ai fait pas mal de truc avec lui, et ouais, il me plait bien. Est ce que ça serait égoïste de te dire que j'ai encore envie de lui ?

Elle m'offris un léger sourire tendre en se détendant légèrement.

-Levi, les seuls fois ou tu as couché plusieurs fois avec la même personne depuis un bon moment, c'était avec des personnes que tu supportais même pas. Ça serait bien plus égoïste que tu te prive d'un mec qui te plait pour des affaires qui ne te concerne même plus vraiment.

Je gardais le silence, réfléchissant simplement. Hanji était une personne intelligente, bien plus que moi, mais elle prenait bien souvent trop de risque pour de nombreuses petites choses insignifiante. Alors oui, j'avais envie de continuer à voir ce gamin parce que bordel, le sexe était vraiment délicieux avec lui et qu'en plus, ouais, c'était rare que je m'entende bien avec quelqu'un. Mais je pouvais pas me permettre de risquer autant.

-Hanji, je prendrais pas le risque de faire couler Erwin sous prétexte que j'ai envie d'avoir un mec en particulier avec qui baiser, déclarais-je d'un ton neutre.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel d'un air excédé, comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse connerie qui soit.

-Soit pas con Levi, si t'as un petit souci d'accusation d'abus sexuel, même seule je peux t'arranger ça sans vraiment de problème. Je te pose juste la question pour savoir si je dois m'y préparer. Et globalement, vu ta petite gueule de constipé, je dirais que ouais, mais t'inquiète, je gère de ce côté.

Je baissai la tête, fixant le sol et jetant ma clope sur celui-ci avant de l'écraser. Je recroisai ensuite le regard de cette psychopathe à lunette en redressant la tête. J'aurais bien voulut lui dire que non, je préférais laisser tomber avec ce gosse pour ne rien risquer. Mais elle avait raison, Erwin savait parfaitement gérer sa sécurité et ses affaires, et Hanji m'aiderait si c'était moi qui me retrouvait dans la merde. Alors, continuant de la fixer, je finis par articuler difficilement mais de manière nonchalante :

-Merci.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement alors qu'un doux sourire vint prendre place sur son visage. Elle était habituée à tous mes remerciements silencieux, dans mes légers hochements de tête ou quelques regards signifiant, mais il était assez rare que je prononce un réel remerciement, surtout aussi directe qu'un "merci".

-Ce gamin a une bonne influence sur toi on dirait, déclara-t-elle tout sourire, vraiment, pour le coup, j'aurais du l'enregistrer ça, tu veux bien répéter ?

-Tch, va chier la binoclarde psycho.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ok ok l'pédo.

Je lui jetai un regard noir alors qu'elle éclata de rire. Bordel mais quelle chieuse, ça m'apprendras à essayer d'être raisonnable pour une fois. Je l'ignorai donc et commençai à ouvrir la portière de ma voiture dans l'intention de couper court à sa connerie, mais elle la bloqua d'un geste du pied.

-Oh, Levi, une dernière question,

Je soupirai, agacé.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je d'un ton ennuyé.

-T'as pas peur de tomber amoureux ?

Je restai silencieux face à sa question. Hanji me connaissait bien, un peu trop d'ailleurs, ça devenait vraiment agaçant. Et elle connaissait ma peur panique de cette idée. Ouais, à chaque fois que je voyais un mec plus d'une fois je m'interdisais toujours d'en tomber amoureux, "je ne tomberais pas amoureux", je me répétais souvent cela, et en effet, je refusais catégoriquement que ça arrive. Mais en réalité, ça n'arrivais jamais. Le truc c'est que je me tapais rarement des personnes dont j'appréciai la compagnie, alors le risque n'était pas vraiment élever, mais Eren était une personne que j'aimais bien, un stupide gamin divertissant et intéressant, alors ça devait amusé cette binoclarde de se dire que peut être, cette fois, je ne respecterais pas ce "je ne tomberais pas amoureux". Mais qu'elle n'aille pas s'imaginer des trucs cette tarée, je ne tomberais pas amoureux d'un gosse.

-Ne soit pas absurde quat'yeux, déclarais-je au bout de quelques secondes avant de virer son pied et de prendre place sur le siège de ma voiture.

J'étais tombé une fois amoureux dans ma vie, foutant en l'air une bonne amitié et un putain de bon plan. Et croyez-moi, je ne faisais jamais deux fois la même erreur.

* * *

4H de cours le matin. 1H pour bouffer. 4H de cours dans l'après-midi. Le jeudi était souvent la pire des journée que je me tapais dans la semaine. Cette dizaine d'heure à rester dans cette même pièce à voir défiler des classes différentes fut bien morne. Ce fut de nouveau l'une de ces putains de journées routinières sans intérêt qui n'était qu'un ramassis de vide et d'ennuie, du moins, c'est ce que je me disais avant qu'Hanji n'entre soudainement dans ma salle lors de ma dernière heure de cours. Elle avait certes le don agréable, (je n'admettrais jamais cela à voix haute), de mettre un peu d'intérêt dans mes journées, mais surtout celui de venir me faire chier en toutes circonstances.

-Désolé de te déranger Rivaille, je viens pour te déposer le dossier, j'ai du rajouter quelques trucs supplémentaires dedans, déclara-t-elle en jetant un petit tas de feuilles agrafées entre elles sur mon bureau avant de me lancer un grand sourire et de repartir tout aussi rapidement.

Premièrement non, elle n'était pas désolé de me déranger, ça se voyait en gros sur sa gueule qu'elle adorait venir me faire chier. Deuxièmement, je détestais lorsqu'elle m'appelait "Rivaille", ouais, c'était bien mon nom officiel, mais justement, il était destiné à "l'officiel", le "professionnel", et toutes les personnes sans intérêt qui me parlait par obligation, mais certainement pas pour cette folle qui me servait d'amie. Et troisièmement, je n'attendais aucun dossier de sa part. Je fixai mes élèves, tous entrain de se rasseoir, l'air ennuyé et ailleurs. Pourquoi, mais bordel pourquoi avaient-ils à lever le cul de leur chaise à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait ? Ça faisait du bruits, c'était chiant pour tout le monde et je ne voyais pas en quoi être debout était plus polis et respectueux qu'être assis. Je jetai un œil au "dossier" que l'autre tarée avait délicatement (trouvez le sarcasme) déposé sur mon bureau, et pus y lire écrit sur la première page dans une police d'écriture immense et voyante : " **T'as vue, j'écris gros pour toi mon petit vieux qui ne sort jamais avec ses lunettes parce qu'il assume pas d'avoir la vue qui baisse, pourtant c'est classe les lunettes non ? Tu ne me trouve pas stylé ? :'( "**.

-Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour l'exercice 4, on corrigera après si y'a le temps, déclarais-je en me retenant de soupirer d'exaspération face à la bêtise de cette binoclarde.

Pour quelle raison avait-elle encore usé du temps et de l'encre pour imprimer un faux dossier dans le but de me dire quelque chose ? Je détestais utiliser des phrases semblable à "elle aurait pu faire comme un être humain normale", parce que si elle en était un, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Par contre, putain, elle ne pouvait pas juste m'envoyait un message lorsqu'elle voulait me parlait ? Je soupirai discrètement et m'assis confortablement sur mon siège avant de lire le reste des conneries qu'elle voulait me transmettre.

 **"Salut salut mon chou, j'adore t'écrire, tu peux pas me couper lorsque j'use de mes supers surnoms ^^, c'est grave cool nan mon petit grincheux adorable ? Donc, ouais, aujourd'hui on est jeudi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu as un emploie du temps de merde alors que moi je suis quasi libre ? Mouais, aussi, mais surtout que ça fait exactement une semaine qu'Eren est passé dans mon super labo. Et donc, par la conséquence conséquente, faut que je vérifie si tout vas bien quoi... enfin, je dis pas ça parce que certaines "activités physiques" auraient put ne pas être très bonne pour lui hein. Je suis sur que ça l'était (très bon) ! Mais bref, tu me connais, je ne profiterait pas d'un gosse pour lui soutirer une analyse de tes comportement sociaux et sexuels, je ne suis pas comme ça. Enfin, le plus important c'est que ce soir tu me le renvoi au labo et promit je ne ferrais pas une armé de clones de lui pour une partouze géante, c'était une simple boutade de ma part cher rigoleur de haut niveau. Et donc, là tu te dis : "pourquoi cette conne m'envoie pas juste un message ?!", même si en réalité je suis sur que quand tu pense à moi tu m'appelle "grande sœur que j'aime ~ ", bref ouais, c'est parce que je m'ennuyais sur mon ordi, et que tu aurais eut du mal à lire la liste de course sur ton tel, binoclard non-assumé que tu es. Quel liste de course ? Et bi-"**

-Monsieur, j'ai pas mon livre, est ce q-

-Tu fais semblant de bosser ou tu va te foutre à côté de quelqu'un qui en a un. Dis-je sèchement.

"Bordel, on est jamais tranquille dans une putain de journée de jeudi" pensais-je avant de poser à nouveau mes yeux sur le "dossier" d'Hanji.

 **"Et bien celle-ci :**

 **-Du coton**

 **-Du désinfectant**

 **-Des bandages**

 **-De l'alcool (de soin hein) modifié de 70%**

 **-Des gants en latex jetable**

 **-Du spray contre les insectes**

 **-Du sirop d'érable**

 **-Des petits pois**

 **-Du lait semi écrémé bio avec l'étiquette où y'a une vache jaune dessus**

 **-Et des cookies.**

 **Voilà voilà, donc, tu peux m'amener Eren vers 18h30, mais demande lui d'abords, parce que bon, ça me ferait chier que tu sois accuser de kidnapping en plus de détournement de mineur et d'abus sexuel. Et oublie surtout pas les cookies.**

 **Bisous, ta grande sœur de cœur que tu aime de tout ce dernier (je suis aimé par une pierre lol, c'est une blague, me tus pas), ramène ton joli cul et celui d'Eren bien vite fait."**

Je mis simplement les feuilles dans ma sacoche. Encore une de ses putain de liste, remarquez, celle-là possédais un fait assez exceptionnel : elle contenait certains produits réellement destiné au soins. Habituellement elle ne me faisait acheter que de la bouffe et des boissons "pour son labo", même si je savais pertinemment que tous ça finissais chez elle et qu'elle se servait de moi pour remplir ses placard et son frigo. Cette conne était tellement flemmarde qu'elle pourrait se laisser crever de faim si je n'allais pas faire ses courses. En quelque sorte, on pouvait dire que je m'assurais de sa survie autant qu'elle prenait en charge la mienne. C'était il y a environ 7ans qu'on avait fait ce marché tordu et pas du tout équitable : elle devait me soigner gratuitement peu importe la situation et s'assurer de ma survie et moi je devais aller faire les courses "pour son labo" avec de l'argent qu'elle me remboursait immédiatement après (parfois même en me donnant plus que la somme nécessaire). J'avais normalement bien trop de fierté pour accepté un marché aussi peu équitable pour une amie, mais lorsqu'on vous le propose alors que vous êtes à moitié mort (et complètement fauché) sur l'ancien matelas de "son labo", (qui vous donne l'envie subite de survivre pour ne pas avoir à mourir là dessus), vous ne faites même pas semblant d'hésiter. Voilà avec quel prétexte cette psychopathe à lunette avait décidé de me coller constamment, pour s'assurer de ma survie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure, 17h29.

-Bon, vous faites le 5 pour demain et on corrigera ceux d'aujourd'hui pour une prochaine fois, déclarais-je quelques secondes avant le cris strident de la sonnerie, m'annonçant que, ça y est, je pouvais enfin me casser, tout comme ces gosses devant moi. Je me mis alors à ranger plus correctement mes affaires pendant que tous les êtres humains de cette pièce sortaient à pas pressé. Je sortis mon téléphone et envoyai un message à Eren.

À Eren : **Hey gamin, j'espère que je n'interromps pas ta sieste. Juste pour te dire qu'Hanji voudrait te revoir dans son "cabinet" à 18h30 donc ne soit pas en caleçon et pas douché quand je reviens quoi. Je suis là dans une petite demie-heure.**

* * *

J'ouvris ma porte après avoir monté les trois étages avec ma sacoche et le sac en plastique de course destiné à Hanji et "son labo". J'entrais alors dans mon petit appartement, trop gris et trop banale. Cet appart' était à mon image, quelque chose de morne et d'habituelle, avec un soupçon d'ennuie qu'on pouvait ressentir entre ces murs, à l'exception d'un endroit particulier, un endroit qui regroupait tout ce que j'aimais et dans lequel je me sentais bien. Normalement, à chaque fois que je rentrais dans mon appart, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je me faisais un thé et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Souvent j'écrivais, ou alors j'allumai mon ordi pour me perdre dans des centaines et des centaines de mondes plus ou moins différents du notre à travers des multitudes d'œuvres fictive, que ça soit des jeux, des livres, des films, des séries, des animes ou autres, je trouvais toujours passionnant de s'immerger dans un univers créer par la pensée et les idées d'une ou plusieurs personnes. J'étais fasciné par ce que l'imaginaire pouvait faire naître. Il m'arrivait aussi parfois de ne pas avoir l'envie de créer et pas l'énergie pour me plonger dans une création, dans ces moment là, je m'allongeais tranquillement sur mon lit en écoutant une radio libre et sans pause ou une de mes playlist en fermant les yeux, en buvant quelques verres ou en fumant un peu. Peu m'importait ce que je voulais faire lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je savais déjà que j'irais dans ma chambre et n'en ressortirais qu'en cas de nécessite ou de faim. Normalement, c'est ce qui se passait, surtout après une grosse journée énervante et lourde de jeudi. Mais normalement, lorsque je rentrais chez moi, il n'y avait pas un gamin magnifique entrain de somnoler sur mon canapé, un de mes livre à la main. Je refermai doucement la porte et déposai ce que je portais sur la table de la cuisine avant de de me rapprocher de lui. Il portais le même jean qu'hier (en même temps, j'en avais pas 150 des jeans trop grands pour moi) et le t-shirt simple que je lui avais sortis et qui s'avérait être légèrement trop serré au niveau de ses épaules. J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'il n'étais pas vraiment plus large que moi, plus grand ouais, ok, mais bon, constater qu'il était aussi plus large m'irrita sur le coup, mais cet agacement disparue presque immédiatement. Il était beau. Il était putain de beau, sa peau halé dont je connaissais la douceur se mariait parfaitement à la couleur plus foncé de ses cheveux châtain tirant légèrement sur quelques mèches brunes et même si je regrettais qu'il ai les yeux fermé pour ne pas voir ce verts lumineux et absolument sublime, cela permettait de mieux voir ses longs cils qui se posait sous ses yeux, dénué d'imperfection ou d'une quelconque trace de fatigue. Je vins délicatement enlever le livre de ses mains, en prenant soin de ne pas froissé de pages et le déposai sur la table basse.

-Oi, gamin, dis-je d'une voix basse.

Une petite mine boudeuse apparut alors sur son visage, me signifiant que je le dérangeais dans son sommeil. Ce gosse dormait-il constamment ? Je le secouai légèrement.

-Eren, réveille-toi.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors doucement, dévoilant ainsi ces deux magnifique perle émeraude légèrement perdu. Il me fixa sans vraiment avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte et déclara finalement quelques secondes après :

-Oh, Levi.

Un micro-sourire m'échappa une nouvelle fois à cause de lui. Vraiment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce satané gamin me faisait autant sourire, mais il devrait peut être arrêté, parce que ça me donnait simplement envie de le garder pour moi, pour l'amusement, le divertissement et le sexe. J'étais surement trop égoïste dans ma manière de pensé, enfin, je lui en parlerais plus tard.

-Ouais, aller, lève toi, on pars dans 10 minutes, t'as bien reçus mon message ?

Il hocha la tête et commençai à se lever doucement avant de plonger soudainement ses yeux dans les miens comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose de particulièrement important.

-Oh, commença-t-il, pour ton information, tu n'as pas interrompus ma sieste en m'envoyant ton message puisque je me suis endormis après.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Ça change rien au fait que t'es un gamin qui ait besoin de faire une sieste.

Il fronça les sourcils et répliqua presque automatiquement :

-Bah, tu devrais essayer, ça permet d'améliorer la croissance.

Ah, bonne répartit de sa part, je devais bien avouer que celle là, je l'avais pas volé. Je lâchai tout de même, pour la forme, un petit "Tch" irrité et vexé, même si, pour être honnête, je trouvais ce petit jeu de "ah t'es un gamin ; ah t'es petit" assez amusant. Et ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas trouver quelqu'un amusant.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes au "labo" d'Hanji peu de temps après. "Labo", en réalité, c'était une sorte de cave, propre, aux murs retapé et repeint, mais dans un style ancien, qui baignait la pièce dans une ambiance unique et si particulière. J'adorais cet endroit, et même si je pestais régulièrement en faisant remarquer à Hanji que ça prenait trop vite la poussière et qu'elle devrait penser à changer d'endroit pour avoir un "vrai labo", je ne pouvais pas vraiment me l'imaginer autrement et quoi que je pouvais en dire, je ne voulais pas qu'il change. La pièce était divisé en deux partie. L'une était assez vaste, laissant de la place autour d'un matelas posé sur une sorte de vieux brancard en bois retapé et étrangement solide, avec autour, seulement une petite table fine mais assez longue où était disposé quelque instrument et produit logiquement médicale (et un paquet de ricola au réglisse), quelques petites machines qui globalement avait pour but de faire "bip" et de vérifié des trucs ainsi que deux fauteuils badgam qui laissait sous-entendre que vous pouviez vous asseoir dessus si l'espace "je me fais soigner" ne vous étiez pas destiné. La seconde partit elle, était un véritable foutoir organisé par Hanji. Elle était encombré, serré, et je ne comprenais toujours pas comment la binoclarde arrivait à "travailler" là dedans. Il y avait un gros bureau, qui était plus une sorte de grosse planche soutenue par six pieds bancales, sur laquelle était disposé une grande tour d'ordinateur à l'éclairage bleuté, trois écran de tailles différentes dont l'un montrait globalement un développement en cours, l'autres une longue liste et le troisième une simple image de ville en destruction qui servait de fond d'écran. À côté, on pouvait voir une grande étagère qui prenait toutes la longueur du mur remplit à rabors de livre plus ou moins vieux, de couleurs différentes mais dans tes tons toujours terne qui gardait cet aspect ancien, d'ailleurs, l'étagère ne semblait pas être suffisante puisque quelques tas de bouquins, qui apparemment ne rentrait pas dans cette dernière, était posé au sol. Et enfin, il y avait cette table très longue, où était disposé une multitude de matériel, de verrerie et de produits dont le contenue et le but m'était pour la plupart inconnu, qui semblait soit attendre qu'on les utilise, soit en pause d'utilisation, comme ces nombreux flacon remplit de liquide aux couleurs variés posé juste à côté du petit lavabo en bout de table. Et tout cet endroit était plongés dans un mélangé d'odeur diverse, le fait d'être en sous-sol donnait une arrière odeur de souffre mais qui ne surpassait pas celles des produits ou l'odeur de désinfectant médicale qu'utilisait cette psychopathe qui me servait d'amie sur tout ses instrument (de dissection ? Hum, très probable de la part de cette tarée). Mais l'odeur que je préférais dans cet endroit, était celle du vieux bouquin qu'on ouvre et qu'on découvre après une longue solitude, cette odeur était partout ici, et j'adorais ça. Quant à Hanji, elle était là, sur son fauteuil au milieu de tout ça, elle souriait.

-Salut Eren ! T'as l'air d'aller bien. Re-salut mon Lili, t'as fait les courses ?

J'hochai simplement de la tête en lui tendant le sac en plastique, qu'elle prit, sans même relevé l'insupportable surnom utilisé. Je jetai un œil à Eren, trouvant étrange qu'il ne prononce pas un mot. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, quelques peu émerveille, étonné, et complètement perdu.

-Ça va pas gamin ? Demandais-je alors.

-Si... c'est juste que, je me rappelais pas vraiment de cet endroit, j'étais un peu dans les vapes et j'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi... particulier ?

Hanji lui offrit un grand sourire satisfait.

-Tu veux dire, aussi peu rassurant sur les capacités de médecine de l'autre folle ?

-Nan ! Je veux juste dire que...

-T'inquiète pas Eren, déclara alors l'autre folle en question, Levi adore me faire chier, mais il adore cet endroit, pas vrai mon adorable petite boule de faux désintérêt ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, elle faisait chier elle aussi. Mais je répondis tout de même d'une voix ennuyé :

-Ouais, je l'aime bien.

Hanji se retourna brusquement vers moi.

-Oh putain ! Levi vient de dire un truc honnête sur son ressentit ! Que ce passe-t-il ? Où va le monde ? A-t-on encore changé de dimension ? Est-on sur la même ligne temporelle ? A-t-on enfin rejoint Steins Gate ? Ou alors, suis-je morte ? Est-ce qu'un dromadaire a exp-

-Ta gueule.

-Ok, ok, si c'est si gentiment demandé, j'accepte de la fermer mon cher. Bref, Eren, enlève ton t-shirt et allonge toi là, dit-elle en pointant le matelas, je vais juste t'examiner et vérifier si tout va bien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Levi qui s'occupera du toucher rectale.

Eren devint automatiquement rouge pivoine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la limite du surhumain alors que moi je jetai un regard noir et meurtrier à cette psychopathe qui gloussait sans retenue, apparemment fier d'avoir réussit à faire de nouveau chier le monde.

-Nan, je déconne, dit-elle après avoir finit de rigoler seule comme un phoque, installe-toi juste là.

Eren, toujours aussi tendu vint s'asseoir doucement sur ce matelas et demanda timidement avec un petit air hésitant et perdue absolument adorable :

-Hum, je suis obligé d'enlever mon t-shirt ?

Hanji leva les yeux au ciel, c'est vrai que sa question était stupide dans le contexte, elle devait "l'examiner", voir si ses blessure avait bien évoluer et s'il n'y avait aucun problème, il était donc évident qu'il devait enlever son haut. Mais pour sa défense, je devais bien avouer qu'Hanji ne semblait pas des plus rassurante au premier abords, au second non plus d'ailleurs.

-T'inquiète gamin, dis-je alors, elle a peut être l'air folle, et elle l'est surement bien plus que ce que tu pense, mais niveau médecine tu peux lui faire confiance, elle se contente juste de voir si tout va bien.

Les yeux d'Eren s'étaient plantés dans les miens. Il finit par hocher doucement la tête. Il retira alors timidement sont t-shirt et alors que je comptais sortir mon téléphone, ne voulant pas non plus le mater devant Hanji, je compris soudainement pourquoi il avait les joues rouge et le regard aussi gêné.

-Oh, lâcha Hanji, mais tu guéris super bien et super vite putain ! Tu porte même plus ton bandage et pourtant ça a vraiment l'air d'aller. Par contre, il y a quelque chose d'un peu étrange dans ton processus de guérison, c'est bizarre hein, mais il semble que ton corps fait apparaître plusieurs petites traces bleu et violette ainsi que des marques de morsures qui n'étaient pas là avant. Hum, vraiment, je me demande comment c'est arrivé là... quel mystère, mais quel mystère...

La prochaine fois que j'aurais l'envie possessive de marquer le corps de quelqu'un qui allait bientôt se faire examiner par cette chieuse de binoclarde, je devrais penser à me foutre une tarte.

-Levi, continua-t-elle, t'as une idée d'où ça peut venir tout ça ? Parce que là je dois t'avouer que mon esprit scientifique a du mal à suivre, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Eren semblait mort de honte.

Je soufflai.

-C'est bon ? T'as finis ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici jusqu'à demain moi, donc grouille.

-Rha, on peut même plus déconner, quel monde cruel et tragique. Bref, alors, plus sérieusement Eren, t'as eut mal quelque part en particulier durant la semaine ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant de nouveau vers lui, et en reprenant son rôle de médecin envers ce pauvre gosse qui avait l'air de mourir de gêne.

Elle lui posa plusieurs séries de questions après cela, et l'examina légèrement, vérifiant simplement s'il se remettait correctement et que rien ne clochait. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle lui dit de remettre son haut. Je rangeai mon téléphone, prêt à quitter cet endroit mais Hanji prit la parole, nous coupant, Eren et moi, dans notre élan :

-Oh, Eren, faudrait clarifier certaines conneries à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi dernier.

Ce dernier se figea, trop surprit de cette phrase soudaine et visiblement pas du tout prêt à en parler sur le moment. Quant à moi, mes sourcils se froncèrent doucement, sous l'incompréhension, et mon regard, légèrement interrogateur, vint s'ancrer avec noirceur de celui de cette Binoclarde. Hanji travaillait de manière illégale dans "son labo". Et elle suivait ses propres règles, qui n'avait rien de semblable à un processus officiel et qui ne respectait d'aucune façon la loi. Sa manière de fonctionnait était simple et précise : on lui apportait des gens dans un état plus ou moins misérable et une belle somme d'argent, elle s'en occupait (en leur racontant des blagues lorsqu'ils étaient conscient) et ils repartaient ensuite plus ou moins comme neuf. Mais Hanji ne parlait _jamais_ de la cause de l'état de ses "patients". Elle était habitué à voir défiler des victimes de crime ou d'attaques atroces, mais, (à part quand il s'agit de moi), elle ne demandait rien de plus que sa paye. Alors la voir là, l'air sérieux, aborder volontairement ce sujet n'avait aucun sens. Évidemment qu'elle savait qu'il s'était violé, c'était un médecin et une personne des plus intelligente, mais lui en parler n'était pas sensé, surtout lorsqu'il ne courrait plus aucun risque. Elle soutint mon regard noir quelques secondes avant d'y répondre par un doux sourire et de reporter son attention sur Eren.

-Tu veux bien que je te fasse une prise de sang ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

-hein ? Lâcha vaguement Eren, encore plus perdue que deux secondes auparavant.

Elle s'appuya négligemment contre la longue petite table fine, prit son paquet de rigola pour venir en gober un, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Tu sais, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivé la semaine dernière, et je compte pas le faire, c'est pas mon métier. Par contre, c'est dans ton intérêt de vérifier si t'as pas une saloperie dans le sang. Donc, je te pose la question, est ce que tu veux que je te fasse une prise de sang pour faire quelques tests ?

Mon regard s'adoucit doucement. En effet, c'était dégueulasse de sa part d'aborder le sujet aussi brusquement, mais ça se justifiait, c'était le meilleure moyen de raccourcir au plus cette dernière qui était assez inévitable. Eren ne répondit pas pendant un certains temps avant de simplement hocher la tête.

* * *

Un feu rouge. Nan, je ne pouvais pas le nommer ainsi, il n'était pas un simple feu rouge parmi tout les autres feu rouge de cette ville. Il était "Le feu rouge", celui auquel on voue une haine profonde. Le putain de feu rouge qui ne nous semble jamais vouloir passer au vert. Le putain de feu rouge qu'on se tape tout les jours à travers un de nos trajet les plus commun. Et bah, sans aucune surprise, ce feu de merde était encore rouge. Le sort des choses était souvent ironique, mais là, ça en devenait absurde. Il n'y avait qu'un seul putain de feu entre mon appart' et l'habitat d'Hanji, et il fallait que ce connard me déteste au point de me faire attendre comme un con à chaque fois que je passais par là, et croyez-moi, c'était à peine exagéré. Je lâchai un soupir en m'arrêtant devant cette merde de feu rouge et lançai un regard vers Eren. Il était appuyé avec un air étourdi contre la portière à regarder l'extérieur. Ce quartier était moche, dégueulasse, ça sentait la pisse de chien sur les trottoir et le petit immeuble qu'il avait l'air de fixer avait autant d'intérêt qu'un rat mort, mais bon, il le regardait quand même.

-Ça va ?

Il tourna doucement la tête vers moi, légèrement surpris, comme s'il avait oublié mon existence dans cette bagnole. Je le fixai une fraction de seconde avant de me rendre compte à quel point ma question était stupide. Il venait de faire une prise de sang dans un "labo" clairement illégale de sa prof d'anglais qui se révélait être encore plus flippante que ce qu'elle laissait paraître, pour vérifier si, en plus de l'avoir violé, cette immonde raclure de merde qu'était Jean ne lui avait pas refilé une MST. En ajoutant à ça le fait que demain il allait devoir retourner en cours et, même si Jeans ne serait plus là, devoir faire comme si tout allait bien, j'imaginais bien que non, ça n'allait pas vraiment. Il continua de me fixer, ses grands yeux émeraude reflétant une sorte d'inquiétude, de peur, d'angoisse mélangés à une once de tristesse. Il finit simplement par déclarer :

-C'est vert.

Je tournais alors la tête vers le feu et me remis à rouler après avoir constater qu'en effet, ce con était enfin repasser au vert. Eren me lâcha du regard et se remit à fixer sa fenêtre, ou l'extérieur, ça n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il fixait qui avait l'air de l'intéresser. Moi, je me remis simplement à fixer la route pendant les trois petite minutes de trajets qu'il restait. La route était tellement déserte à cette heure ci que, sérieusement, il aurait pu l'enlever leur putain de feu rouge.

Une fois arrivé, je garai ma voiture à sa place habituelle, en sortis, suivis d'Eren, entra dans mon immeuble, montai les escalier, puis ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Je tournai la tête et fus presque surpris de voir qu'il était toujours là. C'était étrange de voir ce gamin aussi silencieux et absent, et pour une raison inconnue ça me frustra. J'aimais pas ça, je voulais qu'il reste cet espèce de chieur insolent qui prenait plaisir à se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule, je voulais qu'il reste divertissant. C'était vraiment dégueulasse de ma part de penser à lui de cette manière, dégueulasse et égoïste aussi, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal parce que ça le rendrait moins intéressant à mes yeux. Je soupirai tout en rentrant dans mon appart', j'étais un putain de connard, mais au fond, ça me poussait juste à tout faire pour qu'il arrête de tirer cette tronche, et qu'il retrouve cet essence mi-adorable et mi-provocante qui lui allait si bien. J'enlevai soigneusement mes chaussure que je déposai dans l'entrée avant d'aller me préparer un thé quand Eren demanda subitement d'une voix mal assuré :

-Est-ce qu'on va devoir arrêter ?

Je me retournai vers lui, surpris de l'entendre, puis je fronçai les sourcils.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Bah, tu sais, arrêter de se voir quoi...

Je le fixai quelques secondes sans répondre, le mettant clairement mal à l'aise, avant de m'appuyer négligemment contre le plan de travail de ma petite cuisine sans le lâcher du regard.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête gamin ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement et il répondit précipitamment et sans réfléchir, avec une once d'énervement dans la voix comme si la question même ne se posait pas :

-C'est pas une question de "vouloir" Levi !

-Ts' et c'est une question de quoi alors ? Demandais-je d'un air légèrement ennuyé tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, comme si mes question lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-T'es prof Levi ! Et je suis ton putain d'élève ! Donc c'est pas une question de "vouloir", mais de "devoir". On sait tout les deux que si on se fait chopper entrain de.. enfin voilà quoi, tu risque gros !

Un petit sourire m'échappa, légèrement moqueur et hautain, mais surtout satisfait de voir qu'à nouveau les yeux de ce stupide gosse étaient devenue magnifique et tellement divertissant, contrarié, mais divertissant. Il n'avait clairement pas envie qu'on arrête, mais il craignait les conséquences qu'on pourrait avoir. Et je le comprenais, si je n'étais pas sûr des capacités d'Hanji pour sortir quelqu'un d'une merde judiciaire (surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi d'ailleurs) et pour manipuler à sa guise des infos, je flipperais aussi pas mal des conséquences que me taper un élève pourraient m'apporter. Enfaîte, même avec ça, je flippais un peu, mais je me contentai de sourire doucement d'un air hautain. Après tout, je devais bien avouer que son air abasourdis et offenser était assez amusant à voir.

-Arrête de jouer au gamin responsable qui essaie d'être raisonnable, ça te vas pas du tout Eren, surtout si c'est pour essayer de te montrer faussement altruiste, si t'as envie qu'on arrête dis-le. Déclarais-je d'un ton neutre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement et ses joues se gonflèrent légèrement à mesure où ses dents ses serraient. Le vert de ses iris était devenue meurtrier et sur le coup et je crus bien qu'il était capable de m'en foutre une en voyant son poing se serrer.

-Bordel Levi, c'est plus à toi d'arrêter de jouer et te montrer raisonnable ! C'est pas une question d'envie ! Je suis ton putain d'élève, tu vas pas tout risquer juste pour baiser un gamin de merde à peine expérimenter et en plus à moitié trauma ?! Dit-il presque en criant, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les miens avec un débordement d'émotion.

Est-ce qu'il se considérait vraiment comme si peu ? Je savais que je n'étais la personne la plus démonstrative de ma sympathie envers d'autres humains, mais quand même, il devait bien avoir compris que je l'appréciais de manière correcte, en plus d'apprécier son corps. "À moitié trauma" ? Il cherchait à faire quoi là ? À me faire culpabiliser d'avoir coucher avec lui avec un prétexte aussi dégueu ou à se rejeter lui-même pour une raison aussi abjecte ? Je levai les yeux au ciel, ce gamin était compliqué, et j'étais nul dans les interactions et analyse sociales, alors il ne fallait pas vraiment compter sur moi pour le comprendre s'il était aussi peu explicite. Malgré tout, je décidai de continuer à jouer un peu avec ses nerfs.

-Moi ça va gamin, t'es pas obligé de prendre "mes problèmes" comme excuse si tu veux arrêter. T'as pas besoin d'excuse d'ailleurs, si tu veux continuer ça me va, si tu préfère arrêter parce que t'en as plus envie ou que tu flippe, ok, c'est dommage mais ok.

-Ma-

-Je pourrais facilement gérer ça si on se fait choper dis-je d'un ton toujours aussi neutre en lui coupant volontairement la parole.

Il fit une mine boudeuse avant de demander d'un ton légèrement plus posé mais toujours énervé par mes paroles :

-Comment ça ?

J'haussai les épaules.

-T'as pas à le savoir Eren.

Il fut légèrement surpris de ma réponse un peu froide et soudaine, avant de secouer doucement la tête tout en lâchant un rire légèrement amère et ironique.

-Donc, t'es entrain de me dire que si on n'arrête pas parce que "monsieur le prof mystérieux" a un moyen parfait, mais inconnue, de pas se faire chopper, enfaîte je n'ai aucune idée dans quoi je m'embarque ?

Je fronçai doucement les sourcils, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord sur le coup.

-Ouais, il faudrait qu'on foute en place des règles.

Il me regarda quelques secondes l'air stupéfait.

-Nan mais, Levi, nan ! ce qu'il "faudrait" faire, c'est simplement arrêter, nan ?

-Tu peux, si c'est que tu veux, lui répondis-je alors, mais c'est pas toi qui me disais que tu te sentais bien avec moi ?

Il rougit instantanément face à ma remarque et s'empressa de déclarer en se rapprochant inconsciemment de moi :

-M-Mais, ouais, je voulais dire, sur le moment quoi ! Cette phrase n'avait rien de.. relationnel ou autre...

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en souriant très légèrement, amusé.

-Je sais bien gamin, et j'comprends ce que tu as voulu dire, moi aussi j'aime bien ta présence et j'adore coucher avec toi, mais on n'a tout les deux clairement aucune envie romantique pour l'autre. Donc t'as le choix, soit on continue et on fout des règles entre nous et dans ce qu'on fait, dans ce cas c'est cool, on peut continuer à se voir et à baiser et on se fait pas chopper, soit t'as pas envie qu'on continue et à partir de demain je redeviendrais "juste" ton prof. C'est à toi de voir.

Il baissa doucement les yeux et dis d'une voix redevenue assez calme après quelques secondes :

-Mais, et les conséquences que ça peut avoir ?

J'haussai machinalement des épaules.

-On risque pas grand choses, crois-moi.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu de moi, laissant un peu moins d'un mètre entre nous, une hésitation nouvelle et intrigante dans le regard. Ses yeux me détaillèrent quelques instant, comme s'il cherchait désespérément une réponse avant de déclarer finalement dans un soupire :

-Je sais pas...

Je me décollai alors du plan de travail et vint me rapprocher brusquement de lui, ne laissant aucun véritable espace entre nous, ce qui lui provoqua un geste de recul par réflexe que je stoppai en agrippant son bras avant de susurrer d'une voix exagérément suave à son oreille :

-Décide-toi vite gamin, j'ai bien envie de te sauter dessus et je vais pas supporter de te regarder l'air aussi hésitant et adorable pendant des heures.

Son corps se tendis et se figea à l'instant même où j'avais ouvert la bouche. Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage, il était rouge, les yeux mi-clos qui semblaient confus alors qu'il coupait complètement sa respiration tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieur. Je retins un petit sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître en constatant les petites réactions puérils et adorable d'Eren, avant d'entreprendre un léger mouvement de recul tout en lâchant son bras, mais il me coupa rapidement en agrippant précipitamment le col de ma chemise avant d'ancrer ses grands yeux légèrement paniqué dans les miens alors qu'il lâcha enfin sa respiration.

-J-j'ai envie de toi Levi, vraiment, mais... balbutia-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Je lui offris un petit sourire amusé tout en penchant ma tête sur le côté, lui faisant comprendre que j'attendais la suite de son discours mais aussi de ses gestes.

-Mais... la situation me fait peur, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix légère et incertaine.

-Et ? Tu compte faire quoi ? Demandais-je d'un ton faiblement provoquant.

Il détourna les yeux et déclara dans un soupire tout en desserrant sa poigne de mon col :

-Bah justement, j'en sais rien.

À l'entente de sa réponse, un claquement de langue m'échappa. Il commençait doucement à me faire chier ce gosse avec son attitude lunatique et contradictoire. J'agrippai alors à mon tour fortement son col pour échanger nos position et venir le plaquer contre le meuble sur lequel je m'appuyai juste avant. Prit de court par mon geste, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement mais ne laissa aucun son en sortir. Je vins doucement nicher ma tête dans le creux de son cou en laissant mes lèvres effleurer subtilement sa peau douce alors qu'une de mes mains se plaça d'elle même au dessus de sa hanche.

-Et moi gamin, je suis sensé faire quoi ? Demandais-je dans un léger murmure suave ne laissant qu'un faible millimètre insupportable entre sa peau et mes lèvres.

Je sentis sa main se lever avec incertitude et rester en suspend avant de se reprendre et de se stopper, comme si elle se résignait à me toucher. Ts' il était infernale ce gosse à s'entêter de la sorte.

-Je suis sensé me décoller de toi pour te laisser réfléchir afin que tu choisisse une pseudo morale raisonnable et chiante ?

À nouveau, mes lèvres vinrent se poser sur la douceur horriblement attirante de cette peau halé alors que ma langue sortit discrètement pour y laisser une fine trace humide et chaude.

-Ou je suis sensé couper court à tes putain de réflexion et envoyer ta raison se faire foutre en te faisant simplement ce que je veux ? Demandais-je finalement alors que ma bouche était vicieusement remonté jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille sur lequel mes dents s'amusèrent à exercer une légère pression.

Un doux gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, gêné et surement surprit de cet adorable petit son bandant. Ce gosse allait me rendre dingue s'il ne me répondait pas immédiatement. Il déglutit difficilement alors que ses sublime perle émeraudes, toujours aussi hésitante, vinrent se poser sur moi.

-Et... tu veux me faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain et presque honteux tout en soutenant plus ou moins mon regard qui l'aurait dévorer s'il en avait eu la capacité.

Il y avait tant de gêne et d'interdit dans le ton qu'il avait employé que ça me donnait la sensation qu'il prononçait la chose la plus indécente et convenable au monde. Je lâchai un léger sourire satisfait à l'entente de ses mots mais surtout à la vue de cette lueur luxurieuse qui venait enfin de s'allumer dans ses grands yeux lumineux. Je me décollai de lui pour mieux l'admirer et déclarai d'une voix légèrement suave :

-Te dévorer.

Sur le coup, je pus voir son corps frissonner discrètement et ses joues se teindre de rouge à une vitesse fulgurante, le rendant encore plus adorable qu'avant. Puis dans un geste rapide et surement incontrôlé, il vint glisser une main dans mon cou, l'autre derrière mon dos, et je pus rapidement sentir ses lèvres se mouver contre les miennes avec envie alors que je me laissais reculer, emporté par le poids de son corps. Rapidement, je sentis mon dos se heurter sans réelle violence contre le mur le plus proche alors que son bassin vint se coller contre le mien en perdant toute trace de pudeur dans ses gestes. L'hésitation ne semblait pas s'être complètement envolé de lui mais ses intentions était maintenant bien plus claire et intéressante, comme si son cerveau avait été traversé par un soudain éclaire de lâché prise. Et ce n'était pas moi qui irait m'en plaindre. Je fis un léger roulement de hanche en décollant faiblement mon bassin du mur pour approfondir le contact. Un nouveau gémissement vint s'échouer entre les murs de la pièce alors qu'il jeta légèrement la tête en arrière par réflexe. J'avais envie de lui, ce gamin bandant à la grande gueule qui, pour mon plus grand plaisir personnel, ne savait pas être raisonnable. Mais j'avais beau être le premier à adorer défoncer les murs et la sale gueule hypocrite de la morale et envoyer ma raison se faire enculer sauvagement par mes envies, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'embarque tous les deux dans quelque chose d'incertain et de non-définis. On n'avait aucune putain d'idée de la manière de fonctionner, il fallait donc vraiment qu'on foute des règles en places. Son bassin se mouva ensuite contre le miens qu'Eren se permit de re-plaquer doucement contre le mur afin de mieux s'y frotter avec tout de même une légère retenue, alors qu'il arrêtait doucement de prendre ma bouche en assaut avant de venir nicher sa tête dans mon cou et rapprocher encore nos torse l'un contre l'autre. Son souffle, devenu légèrement érratique, s'écrasait contre mon oreille alors que son bassin était fermement collé contre le mien, me maintenant ainsi bloqué entre le mur et lui. Sa respiration était aussi désireuse qu'hésitante. Je pouvais sentir les petits tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, qui lui, ne semblait plus pouvoir rester debout, lui donnant cet aspect innocent et incertain dans ses gestes. Parce que malgré sa taille, malgré la position et malgré toute la force présente dans son bassin pour rester coller contre moi, l'aura qui s'échappait de lui n'avait rien de dominante, elle était certes légèrement joueuse et provocante, en plus de sa légère incertitude présente, mais dans chacun de ses mouvements, même minuscule, j'avais la sensation que tout son être me suppliait de prendre le contrôle sur lui et de mener cette dance jusqu'à lui faire voir des putains d'étoiles. Il ferma doucement les yeux, déglutit difficilement et murmura d'une voix presque honteuse, comme s'il m'avouait un lourd secret, gênant et immorale :

-J'ai pas envie qu'on arrête...

Je lâchai un vague sourire peu discernable. Bien sûr, c'était évident qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais l'entendre le dire me procura quand même un putain de soulagement intense que j'essayais de dissimuler. Je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'on arrête. Immorale, n'est ce pas ? Un prof' qui se tape son élève, c'est répugnant et immorale, nan ? Rien à branler. Je n'étais de toute façon pas une personne qui s'appliquait réellement à respecter la loi, alors que la morale et l'immorale aillent se faire foutre bien gentiment. Peut être que j'aurais penser à eux ou aux conséquences de ce que tout cela pourrait plus ou moins m'apporter si ce gamin n'était pas là, contre moi, à vaguement retenir ses envies explicite. Mais là, avec le corps d'Eren plongé dans la douce harmonie d'une luxure dévorante qui se collait et se frottait contre moi, être raisonnable n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je n'étais pas vraiment dans la capacité de penser à autre chose que "bordel de merde, je le veux". Sur le coup, j'aurais même accepté de me faire arracher ma routine merdique de prof déprimant si ça me permettait de continuer à m'envoyer en l'air avec ce foutue gosse. Je le voulais. Alors je laissais ma raison se faire la malle. Mais je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans un truc régulier avec lui sans quelques règles nécessaires et inévitables.

-Ok gamin, dis-je doucement d'une voix rauque alors que je glissai doucement ma main le long de sa cuisse, m'arrêtant juste avant l'arrondie provocateur et tellement tentant de ses fesses.

-hum, ok quoi ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant, en se retenant vainement de se frotter à moi.

Ah, bordel. Pourquoi tout, absolument tout, était aussi bandant chez ce sale gosse ? Je ne pouvais pas apporter de réponse, parce que pour cela j'aurais dut me mettre à réfléchir et là, j'étais juste obsédé par mon envie presque dévastatrice de le retourner, de la plaquer contre le sol et de le prendre sans aucune retenue.

-Ok, on n'arrêtera pas, j'en ai clairement pas envie non plus. Mai si on se voit régulièrement va falloir clarifier certains trucs.

Il nicha un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et je pus alors sentir son sourire contre le haut de ce dernier ainsi que son souffle qui vint se perdre contre ma nuque. Lui aussi était soulagé, lui aussi avait craint qu'on arrête tout lorsqu'il reprendra les cours. Lui aussi devait se sentir con. On avait l'air sacrément con à se frotter avec une certaine retenue l'un contre l'autre tout en discutant plus ou moins du fait qu'on devrait faire gaffe, mais c'était pas grave, ça m'allait d'avoir l'air con si ça me permettait de pouvoir ensuite sentir son corps en trans qui _me_ suppliait de le délivrer. Peut être me montrais-je trop possessif envers un gamin que je connaissais à peine ? Oh puis merde, c'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il pressa encore un peu son corps contre le miens qui l'encourageait dans sa démarche. Ma main monta d'elle même jusqu'à sa fesse droite et la malaxa doucement sous un gémissement d'Eren. Enfaîte, c'était pas le moment de penser tout court.

-Q-quels trucs Levi ?

Il m'avait demandé ça d'une voix pressé et gourmande, comme s'il souhaitait rapidement passer cette conversation pour se concentrer sur la suite, qui s'annonçait bien plus délicieuse. Et bordel ce que serait bon, de simplement oublier ce que je voulait dire et de passer directement au moment où le plaisir n'a plus rien de retenue. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieur, pour essayer de me rappeler que je voulais d'abords lui parler de... de quoi déjà ?

-Faudrait établir certaines règles entre nous, finis-je par déclarer assez peu convaincue, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, d'une voix aussi stable que possible.

Dans l'immédiat, j'en avais un peu rien à foutre de mettre en place des règles. Mais j'étais têtue, surtout avec moi-même. J'avais décidé de définir ces putains de règles avant de re-coucher avec lui, donc je le ferais, même si j'avais juste envie de passer outre et de pouvoir directement sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Il redressa légèrement la tête sans pour autant se décoller de moi, ne comprenant pas réellement ce que je voulais dire.

-Q-quoi ? Maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement paniquée et surprise.

Ses yeux d'un verts si profond me fixaient avec incompréhension mais toujours aussi emplies d'envie, sa respiration était plutôt anarchique et il semblait déjà en avoir marre d'attendre. Tout son être me criait de faire quelque chose, qu'il acceptait de s'offrir complètement si en échange je le dominais entièrement durant cette soirée, et bordel ce que j'en avais follement envie. Je me perdis quelques fractions de secondes dans l'éclat émeraude devenue brumeux de ses yeux avant de me ressaisir. Non, il fallait d'abord qu'on établisse nos règles, ensuite on pourra se taper une baise des plus magistrale, mais _seulement_ ensuite. Je levai légèrement la tête vers le plafond de mon appart' merdique dans l'espoir qu'éviter la luxure et l'envie obscène de son regard me permettrait de mieux lui répondre que oui, "maintenant". Je pris alors une inspiration douce, essayant de réfléchir correctement aux mots que j'allais prononcer, et croyez-moi, "réfléchir" lorsqu'un mec aussi attirant qu'Eren se frotte contre vous en vous faisant comprendre explicitement qu'il a juste très hâte de coucher avec vous, ça n'a rien de facile. Mais alors que j'allais enfin ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, il pressa d'avantage son bassin contre le miens et vint plaquer précipitamment ses lèvres aux miennes, comme pour m'empêcher de lui répondre, ce qui me procura un sursaut de plaisir accompagné d'un léger gémissement étouffé par ses lèvres. Ce bâtard d'enfoiré de gamin profita de ma surprise pour insérer directement sa langue dans ma bouche et la faire valser avec la mienne qui ne fut pas vraiment réticente au contact, voir pas du tout. Il se mit à rouler des hanches avec plus d'entrain, plus d'envie, surement pour être sur de me faire taire et de ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps tout en laissant échapper quelques gémissements adorable, provocateur, tentant et énervant tant ils étaient à la limite de me faire devenir dingue. J'avais envie de lui, mais ça n'avait aucun sens de se faire une partie de jambes en l'air avant de définir des règles qui, peut-être, pourraient ne pas être accepté par l'un d'entre nous. Sauf que je le laissai prendre d'assaut ma bouche sans contester, et mon bassin se mouvait discrètement lui aussi, participant ainsi au bruit de frottement insupportablement excitant entre nos jeans qui venait narguer mon excitation plus tout à fait "naissante" alors que d'une main je pressai doucement ses fesses. Mais lorsque je sentis l'une de ses main se glisser sous ma chemise, dans le but évident de me donner assez envie de lui pour que j'en perde toute raison, ma volonté me revint soudainement et je stoppai ses mouvements en attrapant fermement ses deux poignets, en le repoussant brusquement avant d'échanger nos position lorsque je le plaquai à mon tour contre le mur en maintenant ses mains fermement au dessus de sa tête. Dans la précipitation du mouvement, ses jambes fléchirent légèrement et j'en profitai alors pour glisser discrètement ma jambes entre les siennes avant de me rapprocher de lui, avec une envie brûlante. Il avait les yeux brumeux, le corps tremblant, les cheveux en pagaille et la bouche entrouverte laissant sa langue dépasser légèrement, comme si elle me suppliait de venir jouer avec elle. Le fait d'avoir les jambes fléchis l'abaissait à ma taille, alors même que ma poigne et ma jambe bloqueraient un quelconque mouvement de sa part. Son dos était légèrement cambrer contre le mur, sa respiration encore plus rapide qu'avant et les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps se faisaient plus important alors que la luxure dans son regard prenait soudainement plus d'importance. J'avais un contrôle totale sur son corps, et il adorait ça.

-Ouais, murmurais-je d'une voix rauque, maintenant.

-Hein ? Prononça vaguement Eren d'un air perdue, comme s'il ne faisait pas le liens entre ce que je venais de dire et sa précédente question.

Je déglutis difficilement, trop attiré par l'envie dévorante de juste le prendre là, maintenant, et que ce feu arrête de faire surchauffer mon bas de ventre, mais je finis par déclarer d'une voix aussi contrôlé que possible :

-On établit nos règles, ensuite on baise.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent grandement et il me lança un adorable regard paniqué.

-M-mais, Levi ! C'est complètement con ! S'écria-t-il alors.

J'haussai les épaules, lui montrant que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il fronça grandement les sourcils avant de continuer a exprimé son mécontentement alors que ses yeux continuaient encore de s'agrandir sous son incompréhension :

-Attends, tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es prêts à te poser tranquillement pour discuter là ? Dit-il en jetant un regard brûlant à mon entre jambe tout en le pointant du menton.

-On est pas obligé de se poser tranquillement si c'est ça qui te dérange, lui répondis-je d'un léger ton moqueur alors que j'accentuais doucement la pression de ma jambe entre les siennes, lui soutirant un adorable gémissement à moitié retenue.

Il détourna les yeux avant de déclarer les joues rouge d'un ton, certes, joueur, mais avec une once d'inquiétude :

-Tu compte vraiment me définir tes règles dans cette position ? C'est du chantage, tu pourrais me faire accepter n'importe quoi de cette manière...

Je fronçai grandement les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout ce que sa phrase sous entendait. On ne se connaissait pas très bien, c'est vrai, mais le fait de percevoir une réelle once d'inquiétude dans sa voix alors qu'il insinuait que je serais peut être capable de profiter de lui me surprit et me vexa grandement.

-Oi sale gosse, règle numéro 1 : Tu demande d'arrêter, on arrête, et ça marche pour moi aussi bien sûr. Si t'as pas envie ou que tu te sens pas à l'aise, t'as juste à le dire et c'est réglé. Donc si tu préféré qu'on s'assoit bien tranquille sur le canapé pour ces putains de règles, c'est ok, même si je dois bien avouer que j'ai pas très envie de te lâcher, dis-je en me mordillant tendrement la lèvre inférieur tout en lui jetant un regard scrutateur et bouillant.

Ses yeux vinrent s'ancrer dans les miens avec un intense soulagement mélangé à un soupçon de confiance assez inattendue, et déstabilisant, alors qu'il m'offrit un léger et tendre sourire reconnaissant. Il reprit ensuite son petit air de chieur en un rien de temps et déclara, avec un ton ironique :

-Demander d'arrêter ? Pf' et moi qui pensait joyeusement que tes règles incluraient un petit code couleurs sympa, je suis déçu tu sais,

Un sourire m'échappa.

-Excuse gamin, mais j'ai pas l'envie de me taper un contrat entier à écrire non plus, et donc, tu préfère qu'on discute tranquille sur le canapé ou qu'on reste plaqué contre ce mur pour que je puisse écouter sadiquement tes petits gémissement d'impatience qui me supplient de passer à la suite ? Demandais-je d'un léger ton joueur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme si la réponse était évidente, avant de les détourner et faire un subtil roulement de bassin contre ma jambe, lui procurant ainsi un adorable sursaut de plaisir légèrement retenue avant de déclarer d'une voix remplie d'envie et d'audace provocante malgré une once de gêne :

-Dit-moi juste tes putain de règles à la con qu'on en finisse, mais... _je t'en supplie_ n'arrête pas de me toucher.

Il avait insister sur le "je t'en supplie", ayant clairement compris que ce genre de demande ne me laissait pas indifférent. Je déglutis doucement alors que ma respiration devint bien plus anarchique à l'entende de cette phrase, ce qui lui vola un petit sourire satisfait. Sale gosse. Je fis alors de nouveau une légère pression sur son entre jambe lui volant cette fois-ci un réel et doux gémissement.

-Ok, je n'arrêterais pas, lui murmurais-je doucement en rapprochant ma bouche de son oreille. Donc, repris-je après m'être éloigné légèrement, premier truc sur lequel il faut être clair : tout chez toi est absolument bandant et tentant, mais ne pense jamais que j'ai voulu t'aider pour ton corps ou que je te considère comme un simple vide couilles, je t'apprécie bien gamin, même si ce n'est et ne sera bien évidemment jamais romantique.

Il m'offrit un sublime sourire que je n'aurais réellement sut décrire avant de me répondre avec une pointe de sarcasme :

-Ah chouette, même pas deux semaines après la rentrée, mon prof principale c'est déjà plus ou moins mon plan cul et mon pote, cool.

À nouveau, un sourire amusé fendit mon expression après ses paroles, il avait pas tords ce gosse, c'est vrai que la situation était assez absurde. J'avais vraiment besoin d'un gamin comme lui, aussi magnifique, délicieux et qui me sors un peu de mon quotidien aussi chiant. Et comme s'il lisait parfaitement dans mes pensées, il déclara un peu plus sérieusement avec un petit sourire tendre :

-Et t'inquiète pas, ça me va parfaitement de te servir de divertissement, que ça soit sexuel ou non, tant que tu accepte en échange d'être mon réconfort, que ça soit sexuel ou non. J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, ça me permet de faire passer du temps sans qu'il ne soit chiant ou déprimant.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite et enfaîte, je ne répondis pas du tout me contentant de le fixer intensément. Ce gosse était vraiment une perle, il arrivait à décrire parfaitement la situation en deux phrase avec une soudaine maturité et un recul me prenant assez de court. Je finis simplement par hocher la tête pour lui dire que j'étais d'accords avec ça.

-Aussi, sexuellement, je préfère dominer, déclarais-je ensuite, cassant l'ambiance très calme qui s'était installé en faisant une nouvelle pression entre ses jambes comme pour prouver mes dires, l'inverse me dérange pas mais voilà, j'adore contrôlé les choses, murmurais-je à son oreille.

Je rapprochai mon torse du sien tout en continuant à garder ses mains fermement au dessus de lui, pour qu'il ne puisse pas empêcher ses gémissements de sortit. Je sentis soudainement ses hanches se remettre à se frotter discrètement contre ma jambe alors qu'il tentait vainement de ne pas laisser de son sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

-Ç-ça me va, après tout, je suis assez flemmard alors dominer me demande trop d'effort... puis, je crois q-que moi aussi je préfère quand c'est toi qui m- qui contrôle... me répondit-il, les joues rouge et le regard adorablement gêné.

Je ne pus me retenir de venir mordre la tendre peau de son cou, essayant toujours de me contenir et de ne pas complètement perdre la tête. Et je crus bien que j'allais vraiment la perdre lorsque je perçus le doux son de son gémissement et que je sentis son corps se cambrer afin de venir frôler le mien. Bordel.

-Et, commençais-je en reprenant mon souffle, si tu veux pouvoir squatter un peu ici, t'as intérêt à prendre l'habitude d'enlever tes putain de godasses quand tu rentre et à garder une bonne hygiène.

J'entendis vaguement son sourire à travers un légers souffle, avant que ses lèvres ne laissent passer des gémissements obscène et, de manière volontaire ou non, vraiment excitant alors que je constatai que ses hanches venaient à nouveau se frotter contre ma jambe, le rendant encore plus appétissant et baisable qu'avant.

-O-oui Levi ~

J'avais tellement envie de le prendre, là, maintenant. De venir le plaquer contre mon lit, l'attacher, le dévorer, encore et encore, marquer chaque parcelle de sa peau, me perdre contre son corps puis à l'intérieur, j'avais envie de lui. Je déglutis, commençant à me sentir vraiment à l'étroit alors qu'Eren continuait de se déhanché doucement et sensuellement contre ma jambe. J'allais finir par exploser. Je fis alors tout mon possible pour empêcher mon bassin d'aller à la rencontre du moindre contact avec le corps de ce gamin horriblement plaisant, adorable et bandant, et me contentai une fois de plus de venir capturer subtilement la peau de son cou que j'emprisonnai entre mes dents avant d'y passer un léger coup de langue, faisant frissonner Eren, déjà perdue dans ses cambrure et doux gémissements.

-Bordel.. L-Levi, fais pas chier, si t'as des règles, dit les, si t'en as plus, contente toi d-de me prendre... Déclara-t-il, le corps brulant et la voix luxurieuse, avec une once de supplication derrière qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon excitation.

-Ok Eren, on va faire court et zapper les règles à deux balles, alors, on va aller à l'essentiel : Tant que tu couche avec moi, je refuse que tu aille voir ailleurs ou même que quelqu'un d'autre que moi puisse te toucher de cette manière, c'est pas que je soit particulièrement possessif, mais j'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un gamin en trans qui bave sur quelqu'un d'autre quand je le touche. Donc, qu'on soit clair, si tu veux aller coucher avec un ou une autre, c'est qu'on arrêtera entre nous, ok ? Demandais-je en redressant la tête, pour pouvoir plonger mes yeux, brumeux et désirant, dans les siens, cherchant son accords.

Ses hanches s'était arrêter de rouler mais sa respiration restait tout aussi anarchique et excité alors que ses grands yeux verts me fixaient avec une intensités absorbante qui me troubla légèrement. Un once de surprise se mélangeait à du soulagement alors que le désir occupait une place importante dans son regard, où de nombreux autres ressentis semblait avoir pris place. On pouvait dire qu'Eren était un livre ouvert vu comment ses émotions se retranscrivait automatiquement dans ses magnifique perles émeraudes. Cependant, allez essayer de trouver une cohérence dans un débordement d'émotions captivant mais trop divers pour être facilement compréhensible. Au bout de quelques secondes à me perdre complètement dans l'immensité de ses iris, je l'entendis demander d'une petite voix faible et hésitante :

-P-pour toi aussi ?

Son souffle, hésitant, vint s'échouer doucement dans le vide, appréhendant la suite. En soit, la question ne se posait pas, et elle aurait même put me paraître troublante si j'y avais sentis une quelconque lueur anxieuse de se sentir utiliser. Mais non, sa question hésitante et faiblarde ne relevait que de sa pure maladresse, me demandant indirectement de le dire à voix haute. Je souris légèrement et déclarai dans un murmure rauque, rattrapé par le désir :

-Ouais, moi aussi. De toute façon, si on se voit assez régulièrement, je pense pas avoir envie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses pommettes reprirent une couleur rouge pivoine alors qu'un grand sourire satisfait s'affichait sur son visage avant qu'il ne se jette sur mes lèvres avec envie, tout en reprenant une fois de plus les mouvements de son bassin contre ma jambe.

C'est bon, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je lâchai ses poignets et vins enfin coller mon bassin contre lui alors que j'approfondis le baiser en profitant de sa surprise pour venir introduire ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour jouer avec la sienne. Ses mains, se retrouvant libres, vinrent se glisser sur ma nuque et à l'arrière de ma tête pour intensifier le baiser et le contact qu'on avait. Nan, je n'en pouvais clairement plus. Mon corps le maintenait complètement contre ce pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demander, et bordel ce que la sensation d'un Eren, plus du tout hésitant, qui vous embrasse comme si vous étiez la chose la plus délicieuse du monde est bandante. Nos bouches se séparèrent à contre cœur, manquant d'air.

-Oi gamin, t'as des conditions en plus toi ? Demandais-je d'une voix pressé.

À peine eut-il le temps d'hocher négativement la tête que je le décollai du mur pour venir le pousser en direction de ma chambre tout en l'embrassant à nouveau. Eren se laissa volontiers transporté et dirigé, tant par le poids de mon corps dans mon appart' que par ma langue qui n'eut pas vraiment à se battre pour dominer l'échange buccale. Lorsque le corps d'Eren heurta finalement la porte de ma chambre, une de ses mains se détacha de moi et d'un geste rapide et subtil il vint baisser la poignée à l'aide de son coude. Le poids qu'on exerçait dessus poussa la porte et nous entraîna dans la pièce avant que je ne jette Eren sur mon lit pour lui éviter de se casser la gueule par terre, puis de donner un coup de pieds précipité et brusque dans la porte qui se referma en claquant fortement, faisant résonner le bruit dans tout l'appartement. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre, parce que les seuls bruits que je voulais entendre étaient les gémissement et cris de ce gamin quand je le dominerais complètement. J'avais chaud, trop chaud. Mon regard bouillant le fixait avec une envie obscène. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux qui se perdaient dans les miens n'était qu'une supplication luxurieuse et provocante, sa bouche était entrouverte et laissait échapper une respiration saccadé et irrégulière. Je remarquai alors qu'un léger filet de salive s'en était échappé sur son menton. Je me perdis dans cette vision plus que plaisante avant de déclarer d'une voix rauque :

-Enlève ton t-shirt.

Un léger sourire pervers vint prendre place sur son visage avant qu'il ne s'exécute en attrapant les bords de son haut qu'il retira dans une lenteur insupportable avant de le balancer dans la pièce. Pas grave, je le rangerais après, j'avais plus important à faire pour le moment. Je retraçai doucement du regard toutes les subtilités de son haut du corps, ses abdos finement tracé et ses courbes délicates qui menèrent mon regard jusqu'au boxer qui dépassait timidement de son jean. Je vins m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, faisant subtilement rentrer nos bassin en contact, en continuant de le dévorer du regard. Je m'approchai lentement de lui jusqu'à ce que ma bouche ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille alors que mes mains se calèrent de chaque côté de son torse :

-Alors Eren, je peux te dévorer finalement ? Demandais-je d'une voix tendrement moqueuse mais en cherchant encore un dernier accord de sa part pour m'affirmer que oui, j'avais le droit de continuer.

Il sourit doucement avant de répondre sensuellement en passant l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux :

-Mais je t'en pris Grincheux, dévore moi.

Je mordis brusquement son épaule pour le surnom utiliser, lui volant un gémissement de surprise avant de passer doucement ma langue sur la petite marque pour m'excuser silencieusement.

-Je préférerais que le terme "dévorer" reste sexuel Levi, déclara-t-il en lâchant un rire léger et absolument bandant, disons que le cannibalisme ne m'attire pas trop, j'aimerais bien garder mon épaule entière moi.

Je souris subtilement contre sa peau avant de la suçoter en reprenant mes mouvements de bassin contre lui. Je pus le sentir jeter la tête en arrière et venir faire une légère pression à l'arrière de mon crâne, demandant toujours plus de contact. Un gémissement sortis librement d'entre ses lèvres, m'excitant d'avantage. J'accentuai alors les frictions entre nos jeans en accélérant mes mouvement de bassin et descendis légèrement sur son torse que je mordillais et suçotais afin d'arriver à l'un de ses tétons dont je retraçais le contour avec ma langue avant de venir le capturer doucement entre mes dents.

-Levi ~

Sa main appuya plus fortement contre ma tête, et à nouveau, un gémissement vint résonner dans la pièce alors que je sentis son dos s'arquer et son bassin quémander plus de contact. Il allait vraiment me rendre dingue ce satané gosse avec ses bruits obscène, ses cambrures, ses mouvement, la douceur de sa peau et ses yeux, bordel, ses yeux étaient tellement magnifique lorsqu'ils se perdaient dans la luxure la plus dévastatrice, que ça me donnait envie de le prendre pendant des heures. Je me redressai et vins me placer entre ses jambes pour pouvoir descendre plus facilement sur le reste de son corps que je m'appliquais à caresser et suçoter là où l'envie m'en prenait sous ses gémissements qui n'avaient plus rien de retenue et qui m'encourageait dans ma démarche. Une de mes main vint se caler d'elle même au dessus de sa taille tandis que l'autre se plaça sur sa hanche que je m'amusais sadiquement à garder plaquer contre mon lit pour empêcher son bassin de se mouvoir alors que je retraçais sensuellement la ligne de ses abdos de ma langue.

-T-touche moi plus, Levi ~

Je me redressai doucement et vint plonger mon regard dans le sien complètement embrumé.

-Oh, c'est un ordre ça, Eren ? Demandais-je d'une voix grave.

Il rougit et détourna les yeux en comprenant ce que je voulais, avant de déclarer d'une voix légèrement hésitante et gêné:

-Levi, je t'en supplie, t-touche moi... plus...

Un sourire satisfait, et quelque peu pervers, m'échappa à l'entente de son adorable supplication qui me fit surchauffer le bas du ventre. Ma main glissa de sa taille pour venir caresser sa jambe par dessus son jeans que je repliait tendrement pour venir la poser sur mon épaules. Je glissai ensuite ma main tout le long de son mollet avant d'arriver à sa chaussures qui se trouvait légèrement derrière mon épaules. Je tirai soigneusement sur un lacet avant de les défaire complètement.

-Gamin, c'est une véritable règle d'enlever ses godasse avant de rentrer, donc ça va pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois je te fais lécher le sol, déclarais-je d'un ton amusé tout en balançant sa basket à travers ma chambre, contrastant parfaitement avec ce que je venais de dire et lui volant un sourire au passage.

Je fis de même avec son autre chaussure avant de revenir l'embrasser passionnément, lui ré-accordant ainsi un contact avec mon bassin. L'une de mes main revint discrètement caresser son torse en descendant tout le long de ce dernier pour finalement venir se glisser subtilement sous son boxer n'y faisant que de légère pression.

-Anh !

Je sentis une main s'accrocher fortement au col de ma chemise alors que sa bouche me reprenait d'assaut, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements entres nos lèvres. Et alors que je continuais à le caresser subtilement sous son sous vêtement, je sentis le premier bouton de ma chemise sauter, suivie du second sans plus attendre, avant qu'elle ne glisse le long de mes bras, laissant ainsi mes épaules lisse et pâles dénudé.

-Levi ~ j-j'en peux plus...

Je détachai ma bouche de la sienne et vint la rapprocher de son oreille pour lui susurrer d'une voix suave:

-Et tu as envie que je te fasse quoi ?

Je redressai la tête pour pouvoir l'admirer plus correctement.

-J-je- Levi, je t'en supplie, b-baise-moi juste, j'ai env- Ngh !

Je le coupai soudainement en insérant trois de mes doigts dans sa bouche sans prévenir. Il allait vraiment me rendre dingue à rajouter des "je t'en supplie" dans ses demandes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'abords avant qu'il ne commence à humidifier doucement mes doigts avec quelques mouvements subtiles de sa langue dans sa cavité buccale. Puis d'une main il attrapa mon poignet pour faire rentrer et sortir mes doigts à sa guise à l'intérieur de sa bouche, sa langue se fit plus entreprenante et se mit à les lécher sur toute leur longueur avant de venir jouer entre eux puis de les suçoter un à un, alors qu'il me fixait droit dans les yeux avec un regard luxurieux et obscène qui se mélangeait à une lueur soumise mais provocante. Il m'allumait. Eren, ce chieur de première, était clairement entrain de m'allumer tout en roulant son bassin pour quémander à ma main plus de contact. À ce moment là, j'avais plus envie de le prendre pendant des heures, mais pendant des jours. Je retirai ma main de son boxer sous un léger grognement de sa part avant d'enlever plus doucement mon autre main de l'emprise d'Eren. Je balançai ma chemise à travers la pièce sous le regard satisfait et brûlant du gamin et me mis à genoux entre ses jambes avant de soulever son bassin que je vins coller contre moi. Automatiquement, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je fis glisser un doigt tout le long de son torse avant d'arriver à son jeans que je déboutonnai rapidement à l'aide de mon pouce et mon indexe. Je fis glisser doucement son jean ainsi que son boxer sur le début de ses cuisses afin d'enfin attraper son membre correctement que je m'amusai à caresser lentement, le torturant d'un plaisir limité. Il gémit premièrement avant de s'en plaindre avec quelques grognements plaintifs et quelques bas murmures, surement insultant à mon égard, que je n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer. Mon autre main descendit plus bas et un de mes doigts, lubrifié par Eren, vint simplement effleurer son intimité, lui procurant un gémissement de surprise qu'il eut le temps d'étouffer en venant se mordre la main.

-Oi gamin,

Il se mordit un peu plus fort et retint ses hanches d'émettre un quelconque mouvements sans réagir à ma voix, me vexant légèrement. Je fronçai les sourcils, arrêtai mes vas et vient sur son membre et me permis de faire une pression contre son entrée de l'index, en lui jetant un regard autoritaire qui, pour ma plus grande satisfaction, eut l'air de l'exciter d'avantage. Comprenant que j'attendais un son de sa part pour continuer ma phrase et ensuite mes geste, il dit d'une voix embrumé et perdu :

-Oui Levi ?

Je souris face à la vue plus que adorablement baisable qu'il m'offrait de lui dans cette position après m'avoir gentiment répondu pour obtenir plus de caresse. C'est limite si le voir de cette manière ne me donnait pas l'envie de lui tapoter sur la tête en lui répondant "bien, bon garçon", mais bon, je me foutrais de sa belle gueule après, là j'avais plus urgent à satisfaire que mon envie de me montrer chiant avec lui. Ma main se remit à caresser son sexe tendu dans un geste légèrement plus rapide alors que je fis une nouvelle pression contre lui.

-anh ~

-Tu veux que je te baise comment ? Demandais-je dans un murmure rauque d'un ton malicieux et provocateur.

Un sursaut de surprise mélangé au plaisir que je lui procurait le prit de court et lui vola un gémissement plus puissant que les précédents. Sa face entière devint rouge pivoine alors que ses yeux, écarquillés, me fixaient avec une lueur certes, légèrement prit de court, mais surtout remplie de malice, de luxure et d'envie. Sa respiration n'avait plus vraiment de rythme régulier, elle se contentait juste d'exister pour le tenir plus ou moins en vie jusqu'à la jouissance qui sera dans plus si longtemps que ça, du moins, s'il me répondait vite. Après quelques secondes à se perdre dans mes yeux alors que je faisais de même, il répondit doucement en détournant le regard, gêné :

-Bordel Levi, baise-moi de la manière dont ça te fais plaisir, j'ai juste envie que tu me prenne... j-j'ai pas envie d'avoir à contrôlé quoi que ce soit alors, putain, contente-toi de m'imposer tout ce que tu veux me faire et ferme-là... de toute façon, si un truc me dérange je te le dirais, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne non ?

Je lui tendis un léger sourire, quelle perle de maturité puéril ce gosse, sérieusement, s'il s'entêtait encore à être aussi excitant et divertissant devant moi, j'aurais du mal à le laisser sortir de ma piaule après. J'enlevai mes mains de lui sous son regard étonné avant de lever ses jambe et de retirer d'un geste soudain et brusque le reste de tissu qui parcourait son corps. Me replaçant correctement entre ses jambes, je vins en mettre une sur mon épaules, soulevant ainsi son bassin, dont je me mis à mordre l'intérieur de sa cuisse fermement mais en veillant à ne pas le blesser avant d'y laisser quelque suçon sous ses gémissements et légère plaintes. Sans arrêter de laisser ma bouche et mes dents se perdre contre lui, je vins soudainement rentrer un doigt en lui sans prévenir, lui volant un gémissement et une plainte qui se mêlèrent dans un même son. Je bougeai mon doigt sans attendre et voyant que ça ne lui procurait aucune douleur, j'en rajoutai un deuxième qui, sous l'entré de celui-ci, le fit se crisper de gêne. Je me penchai de plus en plus et en m'allongeant légèrement entre lui, je fis glisser ma langue tout le long de sa jambe et arrivai rapidement jusqu'à son sexe dont j'embrassai la base avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur alors qu'Eren vint directement passer l'une de ses main dans mes cheveux, oubliant complètement une quelconque douleur ou gêne. Je commençai alors à bouger mes doigts en entreprenant quelques mouvement de ciseau à l'interieur de lui alors qu'il commençait à bouger légèrement les hanches en gémissant de manière irrégulière et attirante. Je rajoutai un troisième doigts qui ne peina pas vraiment à rentrer alors que je continuai de lécher toute sa longueur sous les agréable caresse que ce gosse me procuraient en triturant mes cheveux.

-L-Levi ~ ! Lâcha-t-il soudainement plus fort en jetant sa tête vers l'arrière.

Son bassin se mit à rouler de manière plus assuré et rapide pour venir à la rencontre de mes doigts en gémissement avec de plus en plus de lâcher prise, d'envie et de plaisir. J'aurais surement pus rester là et venir simplement à l'entente de tous les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais j'avais mieux. Je retirai doucement mes doigts de lui sous ses gémissements plaintifs avant de me redresser et de me lever sous son regard brûlant et impatient de gosse. Je défis le bouton de mon jean avant d'ouvrir mon tiroirs pour en sortir un préservatif que je coinçai entre mes dents tout en enlevant, dans une lenteur qui sembla assez insupportable pour ce gamin, mes dernier vêtements. Je revins me positionner sur le lit en enfilant la fine protection de latex d'un geste rapide et remis sa jambe droit sur mon épaule, surélevant à nouveau son bassin qui se mit à onduler de manière aguicheuse contre moi, me demandant explicitement de le prendre, là, immédiatement. Je levai le regard pour venir le plonger dans ses sublimes iris émeraude et alors que j'allais parler, il me coupa en déclarant :

-Arrête de chercher mon consentement toutes les deux minutes Levi, tu l'as. Maintenant ferme là et juste pr- anh ~

Je pris ses hanches et dans un geste assez brusque vins m'enfoncer en partie en lui. La sensation qui me prit soudain de court fut des plus intense, j'eus l'envie dévastatrice de m'enfoncer entièrement d'un coup et de le culbuter violemment sans plus attendre, mais je repris doucement mes esprit et continuai à m'enfoncer en lui plus doucement, sous tous les gémissements de plaisir et de douleur d'Eren, me rappelant que je n'avais même pas rajouter de lubrifiant. Un fois entièrement en lui, je ne bougeai pas et vins tendrement essuyer la petite larme qui s'était formé dans le coin de son œil alors que sa respiration essayait vaguement de se calmer et de reprendre un rythme convenable. C'était bon, cette sensation de se sentir compressé en lui, de se sentir dominant et possessif en comprenant que tous les petits tremblement qui parcourait son corps étaient causé par _moi,_ et que son corps _me_ suppliait silencieusement de l'amener jusqu'à la jouissance. Là, je n'avais plus envie de le prendre pendant des jours, mais jusqu'à ce que j'en crève. Je me penchai sur lui, collant presque son genoux contre son épaule, et l'embrassai doucement avant de lui suçoter et mordiller la lèvre inférieur, attendant qu'il se détende assez pour qu'on puisse continuer. Assez rapidement, il donna un coup de bassin m'indiquant que je pouvais commencer à me mouvoir en lui. J'entamai alors de doux coup de butoirs que j'accélérai rapidement sous les encouragement sonore d'Eren qui laissait sa voix monter et résonner de plus en plus fort dans la pièce à mesure où la cadence de mes hanches se fit plus importante.

-L-Levi ! P-plus... Ngh !

Mes mouvements devinrent encore plus brusque et rapide alors que je me perdais simplement dans mon plaisir montant laissant à mon tour ma voix retentir entre ses murs alors que ma respiration n'avait plus rien d'ordonné. Je soulevai encore un peu son bassin pour me mouvoir plus correctement en lui et avoir le contrôle totale sur son corps. J'accélérai encore et encore, me mouvant toujours plus fort et plus vite, sortant de lui pour revenir plus intensément avant d'enfin taper en plein fouet contre sa prostate.

-Anh ! Levi, encore ! P-plus fort ! ~

Il jeta brusquement la tête en arrière et, malgré la position, se cambra si soudainement que je crus que son dos aller se briser, avant que ses hanches n'accélèrent elles aussi leurs mouvements pour quémander plus de vitesse et de plaisir. Je lâchai un vague sourire, content d'arriver à l'envoyer au septième ciel alors que des intenses secousses de plaisirs encore plus puissantes montaient en moi provoquée par l'étroitesse du corps d'Eren qui se resserrait autour de moi.

-E-Eren ! Lâchai-je dans un râle suave et incontrôlé avant que je ne vienne me coller complètement à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Je vins mordre hardement ses lèvres avant d'enfouir ma langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour prendre en otage la sienne dans une valse incontrôlable tout en augmentant encore et toujours la cadence bestiale de mes coups de butoirs qui semblait faire trembler son corps aussi violemment que le mien. Une de ses main vint à nouveau se perdre dans mes cheveux qu'il agrippait cette fois-ci bien plus brutalement, comme s'il cherchait désespérément une prise à laquelle s'accrocher alors que l'autre se mit sauvagement à me griffer un grande partie du dos au même rythme que je m'enfonçais à l'intérieur de lui. Mais je me foutais de la douleur et des traces que ça pourrait me faire, je voulais juste plus, encore et toujours plus, simplement pour savoir jusqu'où le plaisir que j'éprouvais à l'instant à me perdre et m'oublier complètement dans son corps pouvait monter, et savoir ce que je ressentirais lorsque j'exploserais avec lui à son paroxysme.

-Levi ~ !

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon dos de manière à presque me transpercer la peau alors qu'il me resserrait contre lui en jetant sa tête en arrière. Il allait pas tarder à venir, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. On se noyait tout les deux sous les violents et irréguliers spasmes de plaisirs intense qui nous prenaient complètement, corps et âme, alors que nos gestes se faisaient toujours plus brusque et instinctifs ne recherchant que le plaisir le plus bestiale et primitif qu'on pouvait obtenir. Je vins fermement mordre la peau de son cou, voulant absolument marquer son corps, lui montrer que là, alors qu'on baisait à en devenir dingue, j'étais le seul à pouvoir le toucher et le voir dans cet état aussi bandant et aguicheur, parce qu'à ce moment précis, j'avais le droit de me dire que son corps m'appartenait. C'était faux, son corps ne m'appartenait pas, bien sur, mais cette pensée-même m'électrisait assez fort pour que je perde tout contrôle de moi et que je m'abandonne simplement dans la chaleur furieusement addictive de son corps, alors je m'autorisai à le penser sur le moment.

-Anh ! L-Levi ! Je v-vais, Ngh ~

Son corps se cambra à nouveau, autorisant à nos torse encore plus de contact qu'il n'en est possible alors qu'il continuait à me griffer perdue dans les limbes du plaisir sexuel les plus profonde et que sa profondeur continuait à faire augmenter mon plaisir sexuel, et c'est ce que je voulais, me perdre complètement avec le corps d'un autre comme je ne m'étais plus perdue depuis très longtemps, même si j'avais la sensation que j'allais en crever. Tenez, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, peut-on mourir de plaisir ? Oh puis merde, ça m'allait enfaîte de clamser pour cause d'un orgasme trop puissant, ça raviverait ma mort.

-L-Levi ~ !

-Ah merde gamin, m-moi aussi !

Mes dents se firent plus ferme et se mirent à marquer toute la tendre, magnifique et lisse peau de son cou sous les nouvelles vagues de plaisir que je ressentis. J'avais comme une sensation étrange de m'envoler complètement, mais pas celle qu'on ressent pendant juste "un bon orgasme", nan, une bien supérieur à ça, une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis tellement longtemps que je l'avais presque oublié à force de la chercher. Sentant alors que lui aussi était traversé par ces intenses sursaut de plaisirs aléatoire et bien trop puissant, je me resserrai une nouvelle fois à lui, le plus proche que les lois humaines me le permettait, accélérai mes coup de butoir pour m'enfoncer et me perdre en lui encore plus rapidement alors que mes forces commençait à quitter mon corps et pris soudainement son sexe en main que je me mis à branler au même rythme que mes mouvements en lui.

-Levi ~!

Son dos sa arqua bien plus violemment cette fois alors que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau dans un geste presque sursauté, comme s'il se servait de mon corps comme repaire physique à la réalité pour ne pas complètement perdre le fil, alors qu'il se déversa entre nos torse en criant _mon_ nom dans un dernier gémissement de plaisir qui lui brisa presque la voix. Mes voisins allaient peut-être venir me faire chier, mais j'en avais rien à foutre, si c'était pour entendre un son aussi bandant, obscène et satisfaisant que celui-ci, j'acceptais la sale gueule de mes voisins et même presque avec le sourire. Et alors qu'il se resserra fortement autour de moi pendant la jouissance, mes puissant spasmes de plaisirs atteignirent leur paroxysme aussi et me volèrent toutes mes dernière forces quand, tout en me resserrant encore à lui mais en décollant mes dents de sa tendre peau hâlé, je jouis à mon tour dans un tourbillons de sensations puissantes, intenses et beaucoup trop complexe pour que quelqu'un puisse avoir la prétention de les décrire, accompagné d'un dernier râle de plaisirs bien plus prononcé que les précédents. J'avais l'impression de ne même plus me rappeler de mon nom tant les quelques secondes de jouissance pure avaient été dévastatrice et intense, j'eus la sensation de m'être perdu sur une planète avant de revenir tout bêtement doucement sur terre, allongé sur ce gosse à la respiration anarchique qui, d'après ses yeux mis-clos et sa non-capacité à bouger, allait surement bientôt s'endormir. Je restai dans cette position quelques savoureuses secondes avant qu'Eren, qui devait certainement se sentir écraser, ne pousse un légère plainte. Je me décalai alors dans un soupir fatigué, j'avais pas envie de me lever. Je restais alors allongé à côté de lui quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver un respiration décente et ma capacité à pouvoir bouger mon corps. Je me relevai doucement et vins jeter le préservatif avant de recouvrir ce gamin de mon draps, remarquant qu'il s'était bien endormit. De toute façon, je changerais les draps après, et lui ira se doucher après moi, alors bon, ça pouvait rester dans cette état encore quelque temps. Je souris tendrement en regardant les magnifiques traits endormie d'Eren. Putain ce qu'il était beau ce gosse, putain ce qu'il était agréable, putain ce qu'il était divertissant et surtout, putain ce qu'il était bon.

Bordel, un orgasme aussi puissant et dévastateur, j'en avais plus ressentie depuis Erwin.

* * *

Hum, oh, mais quel fin ! Je suis tellement surprise ! Ma mâchoire m'en tombe ! Pas vous ? Bah, je vous comprends...

Bref, lapidez-moi un autre jour, trop crever aujourd'hui.

Bref, j'ai écris beaucoup de cul moi, j'en ai mal au poignet... a force d'écrire hein... BREF, bonjour ou bonsoir ou bonne nuit au autre à vous, soyez heureux, c'est l'important et promis, je reviens dans pas longtemps, nan, je déconne, j'en sais rien ^^

Je vous aime,

Lin ~

PS : Test censure illogique : porno porn, un deux, un deux, porno, porn ;

Si ces mots sont censuré, je ne comprends pas fanfiction, si ces mots ne sont pas censuré, je ne comprend pas fanfiction de les censuré uniquement en MP, m'enfin, dans tout les cas, je vous dit baille, ouais, baille, pas bye... un problème avec mes mouvements de mâchoire ? (aucun sous entendu sexuel n'est à comprendre dans cette phrases, merci, mes chers pervers, de ne pas mal interpréter mes dires)

Carottes.


	19. Une sonnerie, une interro et une clope

Bonjour...

Bon, ok, ça fait plus d'un trimestre qu'aucun chapitre n'est sortis... mais... nan en fait je ne possède pas d'excuse. Je suis simplement une grosse flemmarde qui a dut attendre d'avoir un déclic pour ce chapitre parce qu'elle avait la flemme de se concentrer dessus et de chercher des idées.

Mais, l'important c'est que ce chapitre est là ! Et que peut être, je dis bien peut être, je finirais cette histoire avant mes 95ans !

Bref, le pitch... attendez j'ai oubliais comment on faisait, faut dire que ça fait longtemps ;)

Bon, réponse aux review anonymes :

Noname : Et bien non, figure toi qu'il n'y a pas de suite et que tu n'as reçut aucune notification ou email pour te prévenir de la sortie de ce chapitre, tout ça, c'est une prank bro ! Mise à part de ma connerie, merci de ton intérêt pour l'histoire :)

petit sushi : Oh, quelle jolie review, j'en suis toute émoustillé vois-tu ! Moi aussi j'aime les trucs bestiaux, si ça peut te faire plaisir dis toi que plus l'histoire va avancer, plus le sexe va devenir sympatoche ~ Merci pour tout les petits mots gentils envers mon histoire, tu me fais mouiller :,) Tout ce qui a un rapport avec Erwin et le passé de Levi commence réellement dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera dans normalement moins d'un siècle ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu pour mes moments fort en émotions ! (me reste plus qu'à les écrire quoi -_-") Merci encore pour ta review :)

JuviaFull : Yooo ! Merci du petit passage ! Sinon, non, melody7574 n'est pas moi, mais a mon autorisation pour poster ma fanfiction sur wattpad, enfaîte, je n'aime pas trop la manière de fonctionner de wattapad et j'aime pas publier dessus, donc je la laisse le faire à ma place. Elle a toujours préciser que l'histoire n'était pas d'elle mais de moi, je lui ai simplement demandé de rajouter un lien vers mon compte sur fanfiction directement avant le premier chapitre, pour que ce soit complètement compréhensible, puisque la description ne suffisait pas. Enfin, merci de me prévenir quand même, au cas où un vilain me volerais mes "sublime" et "intéressante" histoire pouvant rapporter mérite et gloire... lol

Bref, donc, les perso sont pas à moi.

Si vous êtes homophobe, restez, à force de lire des trucs vous finirez peut être moins cons.

Les âmes sensible, restez, votre innocence et pureté ne doivent pas perdurer dans ce monde de brute.

Et oui, bien sur que oui : **YA DU CUL LOOOOL MDDDRRR ON VA SE MARRER ET SE BRANLER EN MÊME TEMPS LES GENS !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : (POV Omniscient)

En ce beau matin frais et nuageux, à cette heure agréable pour s'extirper de son sommeil, nous avons deux hommes allongé sur un lit et une sonnerie. Il n'est pas rare qu'un chapitre voir même une histoire débute sur une sonnerie, encore moins sur une sonnerie horripilante et stridente qui braille à 6h30 du matin pour réveiller le ou les protagoniste(s) de leur confort et les rappeler à leur dur labeur d'être humain (à moins que l'histoire ne se concentre sur des caribous). L'un des deux hommes ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond alors que le second lâchait de vagues grognement plaintif. Voilà comment ce chapitre débute : un prof, un élève, un lit et une sonnerie.

Levi laissa échapper un soupir. À chaque fois qu'il soupirait, il se disait qu'il soupirait trop, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer pour autant. Il se redressa doucement, sentant le poids atroce des poches sombres sous ses yeux, qui semblait lui supplier de les refermer. "Encore une journée de merde" se dit-il au cours de ses pensées las. Cet homme n'avait que 25 ans, et pourtant il donnait la sensation d'être un vieil employé sous-traité depuis plus de 30 ans par le même boulot, c'était assez ironique lorsqu'on sait qu'il n'était prof que depuis 2 ans. Mais il fallait bien avouer que le voir avec sa gueule ennuyé toute la journée à marcher d'un pas las dans sa vie devenue vide et à lever les yeux au ciel, ou soupirer, à chaque fois qu'un individu lui adressait la parole, avait quelque chose d'assez pitoyable. Il ne faisait pas pitié. Face à Levi, c'était presque impossible de ressentir de la pitié, cependant, il dégageait tellement d'ennuie, de lassitude et de désintérêt dans ses actions, qu'il faisait de la peine. Bien sur, personne n'ira jamais lui dire en face qu'il faisait de la peine à s'obstiner dans cette routine de merde qu'il avait l'air de mépriser plus que quiconque, personne n'était assez suicidaire pour lui dire ça en face. Il soupira à nouveau. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, comme tout les jours, mais il allait quand même le faire, comme tout les jours, parce que c'est la vie. Mais alors qu'il allait se mettre à pester contre sa futur journée de merde, il réalisa soudainement quelque chose. On était Vendredi. Bon, d'habitude il se serrait surement dit d'un ton imaginaire mais sarcastique : "trop cool, je vais pouvoir me foutre tellement pitoyable ce soir que je vais forcément trouver un cul potable à culbuter", mais le problème, c'est qu'on n'était pas d'habitude, sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à écrire cette partie de l'histoire. "Merde, pensa-t-il, Eren". Et après son constat qu'effectivement, c'était bien aujourd'hui que ce gamin allait devoir retourner au lycée, il soupira, oui, encore, à nouveau, de manière absolument pas inattendue, il soupira. Parce que Levi soupirait constamment.

Eren laissa échapper un léger son plaintif lorsqu'il sentit bouger à ses côtés. Ses yeux restèrent clos car tout son être refusait catégoriquement qu'il faille se lever, mais il était bel et bien réveiller. Il entendit quelques soupires venir s'évanouir entre les murs avant qu'une voix ne se lève d'un ton légèrement endormit :

-Gamin,

Cette voix semblait lasse mais pleines d'émotions toutes plus contradictoire que cette phrase même. Eren tiqua en sentant une amère et désagréable once d'inquiétude dans cette voix. "Ah, on est bien vendredi alors ?" se dit-il, riant presque de la situation. Son poing se serra doucement, il n'avait pas envie de se lever, son cœur s'accéléra soudainement, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, son visage se crispa légèrement, il avait peur. Eren, ce gamin arrogant et insupportable, qui, de par son insolence et sa répartit presque suicidaire, donnait cet impression de "je m'en fout de ce que tu peux bien me dire" était contre toute attente un véritable trouillard lorsqu'il s'agissait du jugement d'autrui. Il avait toujours ressentit une étrange et intense gêne ainsi qu'une intimidation presque paralysante lorsqu'il sentait ce genre de regards et murmures dévastateurs derrière son dos, mais pas d'inquiétude ! Il avait sa sœur, cette guerrière qui d'un seul regard faisait abandonner à tous l'idée d'aller faire chier ou de dire du mal d'Eren. Du moins, il l'avait il y avait encore un peu plus d'un an. Mais depuis le début de sa troisième, il était devenu une cible parfaite et sans défense pour les charognards qui lui tournaient autour. Eren avait une repartit hors du commun et savait bien mieux se battre que la plupart des ados de son âge mais même s'il se défendait très bien à la moindre brimade, ça le terrifiait de se sentir épier et juger par les autres. Eren avait peur. Ça l'avait même rendue parano l'année précédente, où juste traverser sa classe l'avait mit carrément mal à l'aise, où juste croiser le regard de quelqu'un lui avait fait se dire qu'on se foutait de lui et où, bien sur, il n'avait foutu les pieds à même pas un cour sur deux. Et là, en ce jour très précis de vendredi 15 septembre, il devait se lever de ce confortable lit marqué par la douce odeur de citron (la senteur de la lessive hein, rien à voir avec... enfin voilà quoi) et par le parfum naturel de Levi pour aller en cours, dans une classe remplit d'inconnus possédant ces informations : Eren avait une proximité étrange avec Jean (surement des PD), Eren avait été absent pendant une semaine, Jean s'était fait virer, Eren revenait avec une tête de cul. Je vous laisse deux secondes de réflexion pour vous rendre compte que les élèves imagineront surement des choses toutes plus étrange les unes que les autres et qu'évidement, les murmures seront présent dans le dos d'Eren. Et il avait peur, terriblement peur. Des yeux jugeur et dégoûtés se poseront surement sur lui, parce qu'ils imagineront surement tous qu'il sortait avec ce porc de Jean, et qu'il était responsable de son renvoi, et encore Eren n'aura qu'une envie : fuir.

 **Supporter les murmures qui résonnent dans nos oreilles si bruyamment qu'on en devient presque incapable de penser, supporter les regards de travers de la parts de vautours qui semble vouloir scruter ton âme pour savoir quand il pourront te dévorer et te briser complètement,**

tous ça, c'étaient des choses qu'Eren ne supporterait plus. Ses doigts se crispèrent au draps, refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait peur, putain de peur, bordéliquement de ta mère la chauve de putain de peur.

-Hey, gamin, résonna à nouveau cette voix mais bercé cette fois-ci d'une légère tendresse.

Eren sentit doucement une main se glisser dans ses cheveux pour jouer légèrement avec. Son corps se détendit calmement, sans trop comprendre en quoi ce contact l'apaisait, mais il se laissa tendrement ouvrir les yeux alors que ses muscles se décrispaient peu à peu.

-Réveillé ?

-Nan, nan, je devient juste un somnambule particulièrement chiant quand on essaye de me réveillé avant 7h, rétorqua Eren, un demi sourire cloué à la gueule à cause de l'adorable petit air endormie de l'adulte.

Levi donna une petite pichenette sur le front d'Eren avant de sortir du lit et de s'étirer doucement, dos à Eren. Les yeux de ce derniers s'ouvrir d'avantage, hypnotisés par le spectacle soudain qui se déroulait devant lui. Levi, torse nus, le boxer légèrement de travers faisait roulé tous les muscles apparent de son dos, laissant battre les deux ailes contrastés tatouer sur celui-ci, ce qui donnait l'étrange sensation à Eren qu'il allait finir par s'envoler et le laisser une fois de plus seul dans cette pièce. Et l'envie lui prenait encore de venir se coller à lui, de l'enlacer, de le caresser, le mordre, le sentir, et de...

-Bon, tu te lève ?

Le plus jeune sursauta à l'entente de sa voix qui le sortit de ses pensées douteuse avant de se redresser sans lâcher le grincheux du regards.

-Ouais, c'est bon, lâcha-t-il en se redressant doucement accompagné d'un soupir ennuyé.

Il en avait presque marre de ce frisson d'envie qui parcourait agréablement son corps à chaque fois que son regard croisait le corps de l'adulte, mais bon, ça lui fera un truc intéressant auquel penser durant sa journée qui s'annonçait merdique. Il sortit finalement du lit lorsque Levi quitta la pièce, le laissant seul, pour pas longtemps certes, mais seul tout de même. Eren décidai après quelques secondes et un bâillement d'envoyer un message à Armin.

* * *

Le lycée auquel se rendait nos deux protagoniste silencieux était un lycée publique. Cependant, certains lycée publique avait la tare d'être encore plus chiant qu'un privé. En soit "liberté" était inscrit en gros avec d'autre mots que je ne ferais pas l'affront de vous dicter sur la façade de l'établissement, mais il n'étais qu'une belle décoration hypocrite au yeux de nos deux protagoniste toujours aussi silencieux. Prenons, si vous le voulez bien (enfaîte non, vous n'avez pas le choix) un exemple qui pourrait paraître idiot, obsolète, stupide, minime, sans importance, mais qui touchait autant notre cher et taciturne professeur que notre suicidaire d'élève : les fringues. Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué depuis le temps, Levi n'avait pas un style des plus commun, mais dans l'enceinte du lycée il se limitait toujours d'un simple jean foncé et d'une chemise noir pour des raisons de normes ou de "je sais pas trop pourquoi je dois faire ça mais je sais que je dois le faire car les gens le font", enfin, pour des conneries quoi. Quant à Eren, c'était encore plus absurde ; les élèves du lycée avaient pour obligation de porter un bas foncé et un haut clair, le plus unie possible. D'après le directeur, c'était pour limité les injustice sociale contre les plus démunit, diminuer les appartenance à un groupe et donc évidement le rejets des autres, ainsi qu'éviter toute forme de provocation contre l'établissement. Eren avait décidé d'appeler cette tenue "l'uniforme" car, même si officiellement, ça n'en était pas un, pour lui, ça revenait au même. Et vous me direz surement "oui, mais au moins ça limite la ségrégation entre les élèves". Les injustices mais surtout les mise en écart sont constances, que ça soit sur le fric, l'apparence, la personnalité ou les goûts, donc si le rejet ne se faisait pas vraiment sur les fringues (même si on pouvait toujours faire dépassé une étiquette de marque de son gilets couleur crème), il se basait sur autre choses ; tes notes, ta gueule, tes goûts ou autres critères permettant de définir les gens entre eux pour se cracher tous réciproquement à la gueule des uns et des autres. Donc pour Eren, tout comme pour Levi, cette restriction vestimentaire n'avait aucun sens. En bref, tout ça pour dire que nos deux protagonistes n'étaient à l'aise ni dans leur situation, ni même dans leur fringues.

-Eren ?

Ce dernier arrêta de fixer la route et tourna la tête vers Levi qui lui, par contre, fixait toujours cette dernière (sécurité avant tout).

-Tu dois rentrer chez toi ce soir, hein ? Demanda le plus âgé d'un ton toujours aussi monotone alors que parallèlement à ça, il avait demandé cela maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment obtenir cette information sans briser ce lourd silence.

"Non, se dit Eren, je dois rentrer chez lui".En effet, ce dernier ne considérait absolument pas la superbe villa de son tuteur comme son "chez lui", parce que depuis la mort de sa mère, "chez lui" n'existait plus. Eren n'éprouvait aucune haine particulière pour son tuteur, il était riche, assez hautain et plutôt con, soit le beau cliché du petit bourge limité d'esprit, mais il n'avait jamais été mauvais envers lui. Bien sur, il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour lui non plus, il se contentait simplement d'être plus ou moins respectueux envers celui qui s'occupait financièrement de sa gueule.

-Ouais, répondit-il simplement après un silence.

Cet échange était assez malaisant vu de l'extérieur, mais étant donné que nos deux protagoniste était d'égale merde en matière de communication, il ne le ressentaient pas comme aussi gênant que cela, pourtant je vous assure que le légendaire non-tact de Levi et le long silence d'Eren laissaient réellement à désiré. Cependant, l'aura d'Eren, qui devenait de plus en plus terrifié au fur et à mesure où la bagnole roulait, commençait légèrement à mettre le plus âgé dans un malaise étrange, comme s'il se sentait coupable de la peur de son... hum.. du gamin quoi.

-Je descend où ? Demanda soudainement le plus jeune en voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment très loin du lycée.

Cette question brusque accentua le malaise de Levi qui ne réalisa alors que maintenant qu'il n'allait évidemment pas déposer un élève à l'entré du lycée. Un frisson étrange lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il se dit que ce gamin avait sérieusement chamboulé sa routine depuis un certain temps, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se dire si oui ou non il trouvait cela désagréable.

-Je sais pas, répondit-il seulement, faisant lever les yeux d'Eren au ciel.

Eren avait peur, Levi l'avait bien compris. Le châtain faisait un effort pour parler, mais les réponses de son "plus ou moins professeur" n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

-C'est bon, dépose moi là, dit-il en montrant un trottoir presque désert, seulement peuplé d'une vieille dame assise sur un banc.

Levi se contenta d'hocher la tête et de s'arrêter sans un mot. Eren empoigna son sac et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte quand l'adulte le retint dans son action en attrapant brusquement le poignet de son "plus ou moins élève" qui planta son regard surpris dans le sien, avant que le plus âgé ne déclare avec une douce et légère once d'hésitation :

-Vu que tu dois y aller ce soir, tu vas devoir rester chez ton tuteur tout le weekend ?

Eren le fixa quelques secondes sans pronnoncer un mot. Il comprenait parfaitement la question sous entendu dans les propos de son ... hum.. du grincheux quoi. Mais il ne savait pas comment il était sensé réagir face à cette dernière. Bordel, ne pouvait-il pas se bercer dans sa peur qui le prenait au tripes sans être dérangé par ce genre de choses ? Il soupira doucement avant de répondre simplement d'un ton presque las :

-T'es vraiment horrible Levi. Je suis terrifié par l'idée même de retourner dans ce putain de bâtiment, parce que je suis stupide, que j'ai tout foiré, mais surtout parce que je suis seul. Et tu me demande si oui ou non tu pourras me sauter ce weekend. Mais tu sais, le pire c'est même pas ton manque de tact, j'avoue n'avoir aucun talent de ce genre non plus, le pire, c'est que ça me donne juste envie qu'on fasse demi tour et qu'on baise toute la journée. C'est horrible de me faire réagir comme ça, je suis déjà assez paumé.

Les doigts de l'adulte se desserrèrent doucement et finirent par lâcher le poignet du châtain sans un mot, alors qu'un arrière gout de médiocrité lui remontait à la gorge en se disant qu'en effet il avait vraiment le tact d'une paire de défense danse le cul, et qu'en plus il n'arrivait même pas à s'exprimer correctement. Après tout, il voulait juste le revoir le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas perdre ce petit lien plaisant qu'ils avaient tissés. Et puis, merde quoi, certes il n'avait aucune subtilité pour faire comprendre ce genre de choses, mais Levi lui avait bien dit qu'il ne coucherait avec personne d'autre, alors il n'avait pas non plus envie de se retrouver trop longtemps seul avec sa main droite. Eren soupira avant de déclarer un léger sourire aux lèvres :

-Je lui demanderais si je peux sortir samedi, ça devrait pas poser de problème, et puis, j'ai pas l'envie de me taper un weekend chiant en solitaire non plus.

* * *

Après avoir marché sur quelques centaines de mètres, Eren arriva finalement devant ce gros bâtiment grisâtre sur lequel le drapeau nationale était fièrement dressé au dessus des portes encore fermé. Il n'y avait personne, aucun élèves et aucun bus n'avait encore fait leur apparition. Seul quelques voitures était présente sur le parking, dont celle qu'il reconnue être de Levi. Il sortit son téléphone en se demandant quel heure était-il pour que tout soit aussi vide. 7H35. "les cours commencent à 8h30 putain, pourquoi il vient aussi tôt ici ?" se demanda-t-il avant de soupirer d'exaspération en comprenant qu'il allait poiroter encore pas mal de temps. Remarquez, il n'avait pas vraiment hâte que les autres n'arrivent non plus, pas hâte du tout. Et alors qu'il commençait à se demander quel était le pire entre l'ennuie mortel et l'arrivé des autres, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, le sauvant d'une réflexion qui s'annonçait tout sauf palpitante.

De Armin : **Salut mon Erenchou, quel genre de truc ? C'est grave ? Tu veux que j'appelle ? Et toi aussi tu me manque, c'est vraiment chiant le lycée sans toi,**

Eren laissa échapper un sourire devant le message de son meilleur ami malgré le surnom ridicule que ce dernier lui donnait, avant d'appuyer directement sur l'icone pour téléphoner sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. La sonnerie eut à peine le temps de se faire entendre que le champignon qui lui servait de pote décrocha.

 _-Yo le beau gosse, alors, qu'est ce qui va pas ?_ S'empressa rapidement de demander le champignon en question.

Un nouveau sourire échappa à Eren, rien qu'entendre sa voix lui redonnait le morale.

-Tu sais Armin, j'ai dis que j'avais quelque chose à te dire et qu'il me faudrait bien quelques conseil d'un sage tel que toi, j'ai jamais dis que ça n'allait pas,

 _-Tu sais Eren, moi, ô grand champi-sage sait parfaitement rien qu'à ta voix que quelque chose ne vas pas... et puis bon, Mikasa m'a harcelé de messages parce qu'elle a vue que tu n'ai pas allé en cours depuis une semaine, ni même rentré dans ta chambre d'internat._

"Eh merde" se dit le châtain.

-Eh merde, dit le châtain.

 _-Ouais, alors, qu'est ce qui vas pas ?_ Re-demanda le blond-champignon.

-Bha.. disons que c'est assez complexe à expliqué puisque ça concerne un truc dont j'ai pas l'envie.. ou la force de te parler, donc... je suis sensé te le raconter comment moi ?

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Ce truc qui me rend dingue de culpabilité je suppose" pensa le blondinet sans dire un mot.

 _-S'il y a certaines choses dont tu n'arrive pas à me parler pour raison diverse, ce n'est pas un problème, c'est ton choix, par contre si tu veux des conseils par rapport à quelque chose que j'ignore, je vais avoir du mal mon chou,_

-Remballe tes surnoms, ma petite blonde, et non, je veux des conseils sur autre chose mais-

 _-Bon, on va pas se faire chier, tu vas me faire un récit à trou, et tu te démerde pour que je pige ta situation, ok ?_

Eren laissa un doux soupir soulagé passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Avec Armin, tout devenait plus simple, il n'avait pas à se forcer pour quoi que ce soit, il pouvait raconter n'importe quoi que son ami serait toujours là pour l'écouter et lui prêter son intelligence et son recul sur tout. Mais, peu importe à quel point il considérait Armin, il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jean. Il était au courant du marché qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, et il avait été contre, mais de base, vu qu'Eren ne devait que sortir avec lui pour son coup de piston, il ne l'avait pas écouter. Depuis, le châtain n'avait jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

-Ok, merci, donc... disons que j'étais dans une situation assez horrible qui ne pouvait vraiment plus durée comme ça, mais que je ne pouvais pas demandé de l'aide parce que... ça aurait amené à des conséquence que je refuse. Et... à la suite de plusieurs choses, disons que... c'est mon professeur principale qui a réussit à me sortir de là... Mais, puisque j'étais dans un très mauvais état à ce moment, autant physiquement que mentalement, il m'a ramené chez lui, et une de ses amie... qui est aussi ma prof d'anglais d'ailleurs, ouais c'est chelou, enfin, elle m'a soigné, et hum, je pouvais vraiment pas retourner en cours à ce moment alors, bah je suis resté chez lui quoi...

 _-Ok, t'as l'air d'avoir passé une rentrée super chargé et étrange, il s'est passé quelque chose après qu'il t'ai ramené chez lui?_ Demanda Armin, méfiant et inquiet.

-Bah... hum... comment dire, disons que j'ai jamais autant pris mon pieds en couchant avec quelqu'un...

 _-..._

-Armin ?

 _-Ok, là, va falloir que tu m'explique précisément ce qu'il s'est passé Eren,_

-J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il dans un soupir, il est juste sublime, je pouvais pas résister ! Carrément bandant merde, c'est un dieu vivant le gars et il était là, j'étais là et je sais même plus qui s'est jeté sur qui ! Mais c'est juste qu'hier on s'est plus ou moins posé des règles de comment fonctionner pour continuer à se voir et j'ai dit oui, bordel, j'ai dit oui, j'aurais pas dut hein ? C'est complètement stupide d'avoir comme plan régulier son prof principale ! Et même s'il a rien du prof et qu'il est cool et ouvert, malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu grognon et vulgaire, puis il est mignon avec ses 1m60 et surtout ce que j'ai ressentit au lit avec lui, c'était tellement bon, je savais même pas que ça existait putain ! Mais tu vois je peux pas me perm-

 _-Hola hola Eren, attend, tu vas me paumer là,_

-Ouais, pardon, reprit Eren plus calmement, tu dois me prendre pour un cinglé et un putain de gamin irresponsable en plus,

 _-Bon, arrête de parler, tu sais pas expliquer, et réponds juste à mes question, donc si j'ai bien compris, vous avez couché plusieurs fois ensemble ?_

-Oui,

 _-Et c'était en aucun de l'abus ?_

-Non ! Répondit immédiatement Eren d'un ton agressif.

 _-Ok ok, donc y'a aucun problème immédiat, mais quand tu parle de règles, c'est genre, un délire SM ?_

-Q-quoi ? N-nan, rien à voir ! Et bien sur qu'il y a un problème immédiat, je suis entrain de me lancé dans un plan avec mon prof Armin !

 _-Et il te plait ?_

-Humm, comment ça ? Demanda le châtain déstabiliser par le soudain changement de ton de son meilleur ami

 _-Bah, si tu l'apprécie quoi, si t'as envie de plus que du cul avec lui ?_

Eren fronça les sourcils, s'il appréciait Levi ? Bien sur que oui, il ne le considérait pas seulement comme du cul, et en effet, il ne serait pas contre une relation un peu plus aboutie. Mais la relation qu'il souhaitait n'était clairement pas celle que le blondinet sous-entendait.

-Je l'apprécie bien ouais, mais pas comme tu le pense, on s'entends bien, et si on avait une sorte de relation amicale prof/élève un peu étrange ça serait cool, mais j'ai pas du tout l'envie d'une quelconque romance.

 _-Hum... je vois, et lui il veut quoi ?_

-Bah pareil, enfin de ce qu'il m'a dit... enfaîte, tu vas peut être trouver ça étrange mais, je crois qu'il se fait chier et que je le divertis, et moi je me sentais assez mal et sa présence m'a réconforté alors... je sais pas trop comment on est sensé se qualifier entre nous, mais même si on juste amicale et sexuel, c'est pas bien ce qu'on fait.

 _-ok, je vois le genre de situation dans laquelle tu t'es foutue, et tu veux mes conseils par rapport à quoi alors ?_

-Bah... heu... sur ce que je devrait faire maintenant, je veux dire, ça craint, si on se fait choper, il risque gros, non ? Puis, c'est pas très sain comme relation, si ?

 _-Sain ?_

-Bah, moralement je veux dir-

 _-Non. Vous êtes deux abrutis pour vous foutre dans cette merde, et ça m'étonne pas vraiment de ta part, mais vous êtes deux abrutis conscient et d'accord, donc aucun problème morale mis à part pour quelques cons c'est sur, mais c'est légalement que ça craint. Alors oui, il serait peut être plus raisonnable d'arrêter._

Eren fronça doucement les sourcils et baissa légèrement la tête, évidement que n'importe quel personne avec un minimum de jugeote lui aurait dit ça, à quoi il s'attendait ?

 _-Mais_ , continua le champi-sage, _on sait tout les deux que tu n'arrêtera pas._

-Hein ?

- _Me prends pas pour un abrutis Eren, de ce que tu me décris, t'es clairement pas près de le lâcher, peu importe ce que tu veux de lui. Ça serait plus raisonnable d'arrêter, c'est sur mec, mais bordel, depuis quand t'es raisonnable ? T'as toujours était un idiot suicidaire mon pauvre, et puis tant que tu fais de mal à personne, tu as le choix de oui ou non prendre le risque. T'aura peut être à assumer si un jour ça foire, mais en attendant, si vous faites attention ça peut marché._

-Donc.. tu pense que je peux continuer à le voir ?

Un soupir se fit entendre.

 _-Je pense que tu vas continuer. Si t'as le moindre problème ou doute tu peux m'en parler, mais t'es pas obligé de constamment cherché mon accord pour tout, et puis... je pense que c'est cool si tu trouve quelque chose de hum.. agréable disons dans ton merdier._

Un doux sourire bercé dans une légère once de tristesse prit place sur le visage d'Eren, il regrettait de n'avoir jamais réussit à parler concrètement à son meilleur ami de tout ce que ce porc lui avait fait subir, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient de toute l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait procuré pendant près de cinq mois. Armin était d'une intelligence redoutable et perçante, sa logique et ses stratégie mentale était tel qu'il pouvait manipuler n'importe qui pour arriver à ses fins, mais il était d'une extrême sagesse lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses valeurs et ses limites. Petit, Eren avait fait prometteuse aux blondinets de ne jamais chercher à savoir dans son dos ce que lui ne voulait pas dire, et c'était alors devenu l'une des limites les plus importantes aux yeux d'Armin, la promesse d'or qu'il avait faite avec son meilleur ami, le seul des enfants qui souriait, les yeux émeraudes pleins d'étoiles, au petit surdoué mis à l'écart. Sans lui, Armin se disait souvent qu'aujourd'hui il ne serait qu'un pauvre connard seul, aigrit et hautain. Alors il respectait sa promesse du mieux qu'il pouvait, même l'année précédente où il avait vu son meilleur ami plonger dans une abysse de déprime soudaine, il n'avait fait que demander vainement à ce dernier ce qui n'allait pas, même s'il avait plus ou moins une idée sur la question. Eren s'était montré stupide en répondant que tout allait parfaitement bien à chaque fois, c'est vrai, mais aucun autre mot n'avait réussit à franchir ces lèvres à ces instants, alors le blond s'était contenté d'être présent pour lui sans chercher à comprendre, même si cela l'avait finalement poussé a regarder avec un sentiment d'impuissance l'une des personne à qui il tenait le plus se renfermer petit à petit sur lui même. Et apprendre que ce dernier n'avait pas perdu gout à absolument tout lui faisait plus plaisir qu'autre chose, même si cet idiot suicidaire s'était encore mis dans une situation difficile.

-Tu sais Armin, murmura doucement Eren, mon merdier n'est plus si pesant, je vais bien.

"C'est ce que tu m'as dit pendant tout ce dernier semestre de collège, ducon" pensa la petite tête blonde à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 _-Dis, je peux te poser une question que tu risque de ne pas aimer ?_ Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, tu peux toujours la poser,

 _-La situation "assez horrible" dont ton prof t'as sortis en trois-quatre jours, c'est celle que j'ai même pas réussit à comprendre pendant au moins trois-quatre mois ?_

* * *

Lorsque Eren arriva devant la porte de son premier cours, cette sensation insupportable et tant appréhendé l'envahie une nouvelle fois. " _Ils_ me regardent" se dit-il, s'efforçant de fixer son téléphone même s'il n'y avait rien à voir, par peur de croiser un seul regard d'un _autre._ Mais il faut croire que le malheur de ce monde si cruel ne voulait pas laisser notre protagoniste dans sa bulle à fixer son écran lumineux. Ici, le malheur était une fille de son âge déchaîné qui courrait à toute allure dans le couloir avant de bousculer stupidement notre cher Eren parce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris comment regarder où on mets ses pieds en courant lorsqu'on mange en même temps, que le vie est mal faite parfois. Le châtain, lorsqu'il sentit cette masse lui rentrer dedans, n'eut même pas le temps d'être étonné qu'il se retrouva étaler au sol, les yeux ébahie et, pour couronner le tout, avec un torrent de regards provenant de ses petits camarades de classes fixés sur lui avec incompréhension ou amusement.

-Ah merde ! Désolé, je t'avais pas vu ! S'exclama la jeune brune qui lui tendait la main.

Eren, toujours secoué par ce qu'il venait d'arriver attrapa cette aide et se releva doucement, le regard plonger dans celle qui l'avait fait chuter.

-Oh ! Mais t'es le gars qui est pas venu depuis une semaine non ? Déclara soudainement cette dernière, attirant encore plus le regard sur lui. Enchanté, moi c'est Sasha ! Finit-elle par dire en lui serrant la poigne de mains qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

-Heu... Eren, répondit notre idiot adoré qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait.

-Il est cool ton prénom, je le vois bien comme nom de plat d'un truc à base de jambon !

Il peut arriver, sous un déchaînement d'incompréhension puissant, de perdre non pas quelques neurones mais quelques connections qu'ils émettent entre eux. Comme si, dépassé par une logique extraterrestre, votre microcéphale d'abruti(e) préférait abandonner sa propre logique pour se morfondre sur l'inéxplication de quelque chose. Et bien voilà ce que venait de vivre le dit microcéphale d'abruti de notre cher Eren. Mais, voyant que les deux yeux d'un brun doré étaient toujours ancré dans les siens, le châtain se sentit mal à l'aise et préféra répondre la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

-ah.. merci...

La fille lui offrit un immense sourire satisfait et... flippant de surcroît. Heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit et d'une vois monotone et désintéresse un gars d'une trentaine d'année tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale déclara :

-Entrez et prenez place.

Voilà comment commença sa journée, ou plusieurs regard intrigué se tournaient tour à tour vers lui.

Après cette première heure de français absolument chiante où il essaya tant bien que mal de comprendre de quoi ça parlait malgré les cours manqué, il se retrouva devant la salle de sa prof d'Anglais. Eren lâcha déjà un soupir exaspéré, "Hanji en prof d'Anglais, c'est n'importe quoi" pensa-t-il avant de soudainement se rendre compte d'une chose étrange. Pourquoi une taré de médecin illégale qui semblait recevoir beaucoup de monde, au vu de tout le matriciel qu'elle possédait dans son espèce de cave, travaillait comme professeur de langue dans un lycée publique ? Elle semblait pourtant très bien gagner sa vie. Et alors que de multiple scénarios étrange commençaient à germer dans son esprit pour chercher une réponse, un autre nom vint s'immiscer dans son esprit. "Et Levi, pourquoi il est prof ?"

-Wow, t'en tire une de ces tronches mon vieux ! T'as peur de retrouver l'autre folle ?

Eren se retourna rapidement vers la provenance de cette voix et vit cette fille qui l'avait bousculer il y a de cela une heure, avec un biscuit à la main qu'elle grignotait gaiement. C'était quoi son nom à elle déjà ? Sarah ou bien Sasha peut-être ? "Peu importe, se dit Eren, elle me veut quoi à la fin ?"

-Bah, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu particulière celle là, répondit le châtain ne voulant pas non plus se montrer trop désagréable envers cette excentrique, même si elle le faisait plus chier qu'autre chose à lui parler de la sorte.

-Ouais ! Il parait même, dit-elle d'une voix soudainement plus basse, que c'est un agent infiltré de la CIA qui a tué la véritable Mme Zoë pour prendre sa place !

Le pire, se dit Eren, c'est que ça pouvait presque être quelque chose du genre. Cependant, il se questionna soudainement plus sur l'état mentale de cette fille que sur la mystèrieuse vie d'Hanji.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez entrer mes chers élèves ! S'exclama soudainement cette dernière, sortant brusquement la tête de la porte à l'allure aussi rassurante qu'un célèbre "here's Jhonny !" faisant presque frissonner l'échine d'Eren.

-Tu vois, murmura Sasha, elle a le profil pour voler une identité, en plus, il parait que c'est un homme qui s'éféminise volontairement, alors bon, moi je dis ça je dis rien... mais c'est surement pour coller à son rôle, finit-elle pas déclarer en jetant le reste de son biscuit dans sa bouche avant de se diriger vers la porte, laissant un pauvre Eren dépassé.

"Un... homme ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette tarée de bouffeuse brune ?"

* * *

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière des lèvres de notre idiot suicidaire, ainsi que celles de pas mal d'autre élèves, car cela signifiait une chose : Hanji allait enfin la fermé et arrêter de leur raconter sa vie en mélangeant le français et l'anglais constamment sans pratiquement faire un quelconque cour.

-Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous raconterez la suite la prochaine fois ne vous inquiétez pas ! Oh, juste, Eren, reste, j'ai besoin de te parler cinq minutes, déclara la plus ou moins prof d'Anglais attirant ainsi de nouveau regards sur lui alors qu'il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Et alors que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle, heureux de profiter de leur quelques minutes de répit avant le prochains cours qui s'annonçait très chiant, Eren s'avança doucement vers le bureau de cette taré qui, une fois tous les _autres_ sortis, déclara subitement :

-Négatif.

-Quoi ? Répondit le châtain, ne comprenant pas ce que cette folle devant lui voulait dire.

Cette folle qui, maintenant qu'il la regardait de plus près, possédait un visage plutôt angdrogyne.

-Les tests, continua-t-elle, ils sont négatifs, tu n'as rien.

A l'entente de cette phrase, Eren oublia complètement ces questions intérieur sur le sexe de sa prof et lâcha un sourire soudain, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir les résultats aussi rapidement, ce qui le soulagea grandement. Déjà qu'il devait vivre une affreuse journée, la boule aux ventres, par peur de remarques et questions étranges qui allaient forcément lui arrivé en pleine gueule, alors lui enlever ce lourds poids qu'est la question des MST lui fit un énorme bien.

-Merci beaucoup pour tous ce que tu as fais Hanji, déclara Eren, ses magnifiques perles émeraudes brillant d'un remerciement tellement sincère et flagrant qu'il fit presque sursauter notre binoclarde adoré.

Il fallait aussi préciser que les seuls services médicale gratuits qu'elle acceptait étaient, pour une très grande majorité, destinés à son meilleur ami aussi expressif de sa reconnaissance qu'un blobfish qu'on sort de l'eau. Enfin de manière générale, exprimer quoi que ce soit n'était pas le fort de Levi, et même si il lui arrivait parfois d'abandonner toutes barrières en sa présence, toute les fois où elle s'était démerder comme elle le pouvait pour le sortir de la merde ou pour le soigner, le grincheux qu'elle s'obstinait à garder en vie restait totalement pudique lorsqu'il s'agissait de montrer sa gratitude. Voilà pourquoi, face à ses yeux d'un vert envoûtant qui lui hurlait sa reconnaissance, notre chère médecin psychopathe et illégale aka la prof qui parlait seule avait les sourcils aussi arqués et les yeux aussi écarquillés.

-B-bah de rien... c'est normale... je suppose ? Enfin bref ! Se reprit-elle soudainement. Tout ça pour dire que même si Levi est un insupportable manique nerveux et donc qu'il privilégie toujours l'hygiène à n'importe quoi, je précise quand même si vous êtes pressés ou si vous avez l'envie soudaine de le faire ce midi contre son bureau, il est clean le grincheux, donc pas forcément besoin de capote quoi.

Est ce qu'Hanji avait voulu dissiper sa gêne d'être aussi impudiquement remercier ou simplement se foutre gentiment de la gueule de ce pauvre Eren mort de gêne ? Sans doute un peu des deux, mais peu importe, il faut bien avouer qu'imaginer notre idiot suicidaire et spontané les joues rouges pivoines, la bouche entrouverte, entièrement figer par l'embarras alors que l'émeraude de ses yeux exprimaient un mélange de gêne et de pudeur où s'incrustait une once de choque, surement pas préparer à entendre ça et surement pas de manière aussi inattendue. L'une des choses qu'Eren détestait le plus chez lui était son imagination déplacé. L'imagination est généralement une bonne chose, cela fait même partis des mots les plus aimé et positif, l'imagination, quel indéniable qualité. Sauf que lorsque l'imagination dérive, elle peut alors devenir notre pire ennemie. Et bien entendue, comme vous le savez déjà très certainement, le cerveau du châtain était un cerveau naturellement à la dérive. Si bien qu'en constatant que sa prof était parfaitement au courant de la relation (et de sa continuité) qu'il entretenait avec Levi, il se mit alors à imaginer comment ce dernier s'y était prit pour lui raconter cela, surtout lorsqu'on connait la subtilité extrême du cher taciturne. Ce qui, par la suite, poussa bien évidement Eren à s'imaginer lui, du point de vue de son prof, lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. Et tout cela donna la conclusion suivante à son pauvre petit cerveau : Notre idiot suicidaire avait soudainement l'envie de se liquéfier dans la seconde pour ne devenir qu'une simple flaque d'eau qui ne ressentirait plus la moindre gêne. Quant à Hanji, elle finit simplement par éclater de rire.

-Whaou, si tu voyais ta gueule ! C'est un mélange entre une paralysie et une envie de chier, magnifique putain ! Je sais pas à quoi tu pense mais ça doit vraiment être gênant vu ta tronche, déclara-t-elle sans gêne avant de repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire encore plus puissant.

Et étrangement, le rire sincère mais peu moqueur de sa professeur détendit doucement Eren qui finit par sourire à son tour.

-Dites Hanji, dit-il soudainement en changeant complètement de ton lorsqu'elle eut finit de glousser, je peux vous poser une question étrange et qui me concerne surement pas ?

La concernée releva lentement la tête vers son élève avec une pointe de curiosité, lorsqu'on lui disait ce genre de chose, c'était souvent pour poser des questions personnelles et malvenues sur elle et son corps. Mais malgré tout, elle voulait quand même savoir ce que ce châtain, nouveau divertissement de son meilleur ami blasé, avait à lui dire. Alors Hanji hocha légèrement la tête.

-Pourquoi une médecin telle que vous est prof d'Anglais ici ? Je veux dire, votre ... endroit donnait l'impression que vous gagnez plutôt bien votre vie alors... enfin, ça me perturbe quoi,

La médecin prof d'anglais écarquilla doucement les yeux alors qu'un gros sourire vint fendre son visage de psychopathe pour le rendre encore moins rassurant. "Mais c'est qu'il a l'air pertinent ce gosse" se dit-elle alors, trouvant décidément ce gamin de plus en plus divertissant pour elle aussi, "Hâte de voir ce que ça va donné avec mon petit cobaye de Levi :3 ". Puis elle répondit d'un ton remplit d'une douce et surprenante lueur de tendresse :

-Parce que Levi est un idiot bien trop fier.

Eren fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange dans leur relation et leur boulot à ces deux là. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, il le savait bien, alors, malgré l'intense curiosité qui commençait à le démanger, il se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse, mais rajouta tout de même d'un ton mesquin :

-Vous savez, vous devriez arrêter de parler d'un air mystérieux, des rumeurs cours déjà comme quoi vous faites partit de la CIA.

-T'es mignon Eren, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire forcé, mais te fous pas de moi s'il te plait, on sait tout les deux très bien qu'elles sont les rumeurs à mon sujet.

* * *

Levi regardait attentivement les aiguilles tourner au fur et à mesure ou le temps passait. Ou alors, peut être que le temps passait au fur et à mesure que les aiguilles tournaient, c'était à voir. Encore 1 minute et 43 secondes à fixer cette horloge et le cours débuterait. Encore 1 minute et 38 secondes avant qu'Eren n'entre dans cette pièce et ne s'asseye à l'une de ces tables. L'avait-on fait chier depuis ce matin ? Le taciturne eut soudainement un étrange pincement au cœur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. En réalité, il était simplement inquiet pour Eren. Mais, comme vous vous en doutez surement, Levi n'était pas habituer à ressentir de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un, et puis, étant donné qu'il se forçait manifestement à renfermer ses émotions au fond de lui, il n'arrivait plus à les reconnaître assez distinctement. Ce qui donna finalement un Levi inquiet, ignorant qu'il l'était, qui fixait une horloge pour attendre le gamin. Encore 1 minute avant de le voir. Il se demanda alors quelle tête ferait-il, peut-être serait-il gêné de le voir dans ce cadre après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Ou bien il serait simplement déprimé d'avoir remit les pieds dans ce lycée de merde ? Encore 32 secondes. "D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il soudainement, Eren a réellement re-foutu les pieds ici ?". Encore 14 secondes, et il aura sa réponse.

Ce fut donc 14 secondes après cela que ce désagréable bruit strident résonna dans l'établissent pour déclarer que la pause était finit, et que les élèves avaient l'obligeance de se bouger le cul pour aller en classe. Eren, qui venait à peine de sortir de la salle d'Hanji, avec un étrange malaise, lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie, vit une fille de sa classe quelque mètres devant lui, et se doutant bien qu'elle rejoignait le prochaine cours, la suivit. Et le châtain, enfermé dans sa bulle, la suivit jusqu'à se retrouver devant sa salle de math sans même sans rendre compte. Et il y entra avec cette même nonchalance, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, pas même à ses deux pupilles qui le regardaient minutieusement se déplacer jusqu'à s'asseoir naturellement à cette place si cliché qu'est la table du fond coller à la fenêtre. Levi fut, certes, légèrement surpris de le voir ainsi, d'un air presque mort et vide, mais il ressentit soudainement une étrange vague de déception. Bien sur, Levi était assez déçus de n'avoir susciter aucune réaction chez son élève, alors qu'il ressentait un besoin urgent de le taquiner. Mais cela, vous comprenez bien que la taciturne n'était pas prêt de se l'admettre.

-Bonjour les mioches, vous avez l'air en forme aujourd'hui déclara froidement le petit brun, agacé par l'attitude morne de son gamin, ce qui coupa instantanément les quelques bavardages des élèves mais fit surtout doucement relever la tête à un certain idiot.

Les deux perles émeraude de l'idiot en question se posèrent sur l'adulte face à lui. Ces cheveux noir en undercut, cette peau blanche, ces yeux glaçant qui pourtant t'enflamme en quelques secondes et ces fine lèvre d'un rose très pâle, tout cela étaient réels. "Putain, c'est ... vraiment mon prof.." pensa Eren en se perdant devant la simple vision de ce gars avec qui il s'était complètement abandonner plus d'une fois. C'est assez con comme remarque, lui même le savait, mais c'était comme si tout ce temps passait chez lui, avec lui, contre lui ou sous lui, lui avait fait perdre un bout de la réalité. "Je couche vraiment avec mon prof, bordel de merde". Et lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'adulte, la gêne le prit soudainement de court et ses joues s'empourprèrent, volant un micro sourire de satisfaction au petit taciturne. "Je vais vraiment pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était ?".

-Bon bah, puisque vous êtes si énergique le matin, je me suis dis que j'allais vous poser une petite interro pour voir si vous avez un peu suivit ce que j'ai dis durant la semaine,

-Quoi ? S'étonna subitement ce pauvre Eren dont la spontanéité était légèrement trop extravertis aux yeux de son prof qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils, même s'il était parfaitement évident que cette situation l'amusait.

-Oh, l'absent est de retour, t'as un truc à redire peut être ?

Le châtain serra doucement les dents, "mais quel enfoiré".

-Bah, m-messieurs, vu que j'étais absent, je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire,

Un doux et léger frisson agréable parcourut l'adulte à l'entende de ce "messieurs" quelque peu hésitant de la part de cet adorable gamin.

-Pardon ? Déclara alors Levi, levant un sourcils d'incompréhension. Es-tu entrain d'avouer à ton professeur principale qu'en plus d'avoir manqué une semaine de cours complète, tu n'as rien rattraper ? Et t'espère vraiment que je vais te dispenser de bosser ? Arrête tes conneries et sors-toi les doigts du cul, gamin. Finit-il d'un air moqueur en laissant échapper un micro-sourire -qu'encore une fois, seul Eren perçu- à la fin de sa phrase en se disant que c'était plutôt ses doigts à lui qui avait tendance à en sortir.

La réaction de notre adorable idiot impulsif se fit en trois étapes. Premièrement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à devenir rond comme des ballons, de tous ce dont ils avaient parlés dans la semaine, les maths n'avait pas été évoqué une seule fois par l'adulte, de quel droit il se permettait maintenant de se foutre de sa gueule ?! Deuxièmement, il comprit le sous entendue "subtil" de son professeur et son étonnement se transforma en regard meurtrier sous celui des autres élèves. Et troisièmement, malgré son réflexe a toujours vouloir répondre à la première provoque, il réussit à se reprendre par miracle pour ne pas déclarer tout haut "C'est vrai que c'est plus adorable quand mes doigts vont se foutre dans le tiens, connard", comprenant que cela ne serait pas très malin dans cette circonstance. Alors il se contenta de marmonner pour lui même quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Le professeur haussa nonchalamment des épaules et se mit à distribuer les copies,en déclarant :

-Vous avez l'heure pour le faire, je veux voir votre niveau et vos capacité d'écoute. Le coefficient dépendra de vous, donc soyez malin et fermez-là.

Au bout de dix minutes, Eren ne put répondre qu'à deux choses : son nom et son prénom (ayant même oublié le numéro de sa classe, était-il en 2nd 3 ? Ou bien peut être en 2nd 5 ?). Alors ouais, cette année il avait loupé une semaine entière et les quelques cours de math la précédent, il n'avait fait que dormir ou mater son "plus ou moins professeur". Et puis, ouais, c'était aussi vrai que l'année précédente il n'avait pas assisté à la moitié de cette matière alors... bah, là, devant sa feuille, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Rendre copie blanche était souvent considérer comme de la provocation, mais là, il n'avait même pas la force de faire semblant d'avoir une piste pour écrire de la merde. Et puis, c'était son professeur qui l'avait provoquer en premier. Eren décida donc de ne rien faire. Mais après une bonne et longue minute à fixer la cours vide qu'il voyait par la fenêtre il comprit qu'il allait tout de même bien se faire chier pendant encore 45 minutes de semi-silence, simplement interrompus par les bruits de stylos/crayon/gommes/règles/trousses et autres trucs divers poser sur une table en math. Pousser par l'ennuie, il porta alors instinctivement un crayon à sa bouche qu'il se mit à mâchonner doucement avant de le suçoter ou de le faire rouler entre ses lèvres et ses dents, caressant sa langue et venant effleurer subtilement son palais, tout cela avec une aura naïve et innocente et sans apercevoir deux yeux d'un gris bleuté fixés à ses mouvements. Levi, assis confortablement sur son siège, ne bougeait simplement plus, le regard absorbé par ce crayon rentrant et sortant d'entre ces lèvres rosé et tentante dont il connaissait la douceur et l'agréable sensation de les passer pour aller se fondre dans sa bouche. "Ce gosse va vraiment me rendre dingue si même à son insu il est aussi bandant". Et alors qu'il se perdait dans de nouvelles pensées douteuses concernant son élève, ce dernier releva la tête, sentant finalement un étrange regard posé sur lui. Eren, en croisant ces yeux aussi intense eut la réaction enfantine de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un air d'incompréhension face à ces pupilles aussi désirantes. "Désirantes ?" se dit-il en baissant doucement la tête sur ce qu'il continuait inconsciemment de faire tourner dans sa bouche, alors qu'il comprenait doucement ce qui attirait tant le regard de son prof sadique et pervers. Le châtain, après avoir doucement rougit de la situation, se dit alors que finalement, rendre une copie blanche n'était pas une assez bonne vengeance contre l'adulte. Ainsi, un grand sourire mesquin et pervers lui fendit l'expression presque pur qu'il avait auparavant, alors qu'il jeta un regard insolent et joueur à Levi qui fronça les sourcils en guises de réponse. Mais ce dernier comprit bien vite le plan de ce gamin de l'enfer lorsqu'il fit glisser le crayon plus profondément dans sa bouche pour l'en ressortir dans une lenteur extrême alors qu'il creusait quelque peu les joues. "Bordel de morveux de merde" maugréa inaudiblement l'adulte, ne détachant pas pour autant son regard de ce crayon rentrant et sortant de la bouche du gamin à sa place. Eren, amusé par la lueur envieuse qu'il réussit à discerner malgré la distance dans les yeux du brun, lança un regard de défis à son "professeur" et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait, sortit entièrement le crayon de sa bouche pour venir le lécher sur toute sa longueur avant d'en suçoter légèrement le bout. Levi, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle que lui offrait le plus jeune, serra discrètement les cuisses, sentant son excitation pointer dangereusement le bout de son nez, alors qu'il restait absorber par ce regard dont la douce innocence s'était vite transformer en luxure démoniaque. "Bandant" fut la seule chose à laquelle il put penser dans l'immédiat. Et alors que le brun commençait vaguement à se dire que se retrouver avec une érection maintenant ne serait peut-être pas des plus pratiques, Eren se mit à accélérer soudainement ses mouvements sur ce pauvre crayon qui perdit le reste de sa pureté lorsque le châtain creusa complètement les joues avant de le ressortir entièrement de sa bouche, ne restant relié à lui que par un fin filet de salive alors que le vert joueur et provocateur restait ancré dans ce gris bleuté de désir. Et la seule chose à laquelle l'adulte put penser maintenant était qu'il aurait donné vraiment beaucoup pour être à la place de cet enfoiré de crayon de merde, alors que la pression entre ses jambes s'intensifiait à mesure où son érection commençait à se former. Il avait tellement envie de le sentir contre lui, cette douce mais chaude langue qui l-

-Messieurs ?

Levi sursauta presque lorsque cette voix le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna alors la tête vers cette dernière qui appartenait à une petite blonde légèrement flippé à l'idée de poser une question à ce prof froid.

-Ouais ? Grogna l'adulte en guise de réponse, mécontent d'avoir dut lâcher son gamin du regard

-J-je ne comprend pas l'exercice 3 et-

-Bah passe au 4. Répondit-il froidement avant de jeter un regard à Eren qui souriait encore en guise de victoire.

Et en effet, Eren avait bien réussit à se venger de Levi, il avait passé le reste de l'heure à faire de nombreux sou-entendue sexuel assez explicite avec son pauvre crayon (qui devait très certainement se sentir violer) alors que le brun ne réussit pas une minute entière à décrocher ses yeux de lui. Et lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin de l'heure, Levi attendit que le châtain viennent déposer sa copie (entièrement blanche) sur le tas pour déclarer :

-Toi tu reste quelques minutes, tes absence ne sont pas correctement justifié, on me la fait pas à moi.

Le plus jeune retint un sourire et hocha simplement la tête en regardant les _autres_ sortir de la salle. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus qu'eux deux dans la salle, l'adulte attendit que tous les pas ne s'entendent plus et déclara d'un ton autoritaire et légèrement contrarié :

-Assis.

Eren haussa les sourcils d'étonnement avant de sourire, amusé.

-Tu te mets à donner des ordres maintenant ?

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ferme là et assis-toi, sale gosse.

La châtain rouspéta quelque peu pour la forme avant de tirer une chaise et de s'asseoir face à lui.

-Donc, quel est le problème dans mes justification d'absence, monsieur ? Ne sont-elles pas en ordres ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que s'envoyer en l'air une semaine dispensait le fait de rattraper ses cours, je m'excuse de mon erreur au _grand_ et autoritaire Mr Ackerman. Déclara le plus jeune d'un ton totalement ironique et théâtrale.

-Ferme ta gueule Eren.

Ce dernier laissa un léger rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

-Ok, ok, bon du coup, tu veux quoi ? Que je m'excuse pour avoir taillé une pipe à mon crayon ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de te déranger pourtant.

-Ts', rien à foutre d'avoir des excuse ou pas, tu m'as filé la gaule, maintenant, le seul moyen pour te faire pardonner c'est d'assumer. Répondit Levi d'un ton calme mais légèrement vicieux.

Le sourire espiègle du châtain disparut aussitôt, et son air joueur fut immédiatement remplacer par un air de vierge effaroucher lorsqu'il se mit à rougir en comprenant ce que son "plus ou moins professeur" lui sous entendait.

-M-mais Levi ! On va pas faire quelque chose ici, c'est p-

Il fut instantanément couper en sentant sa chaise se faire tirer en avant pour se retrouver coller au bureau et à la disposition du brun. Il sentit alors doucement une chaussure venir frôler son mollet, le faisant rougir d'avantage.

-Hanji t'as donné la réponse de tes analyse ?

Levi se permit alors de monter un peu plus, venant maintenant caresser le début de sa cuisse.

-Hum.. oui mais.. enfin, c'est pas une raison...

Lorsque l'intrus qui se baladait sans gêne le long de sa jambe monta encore pour venir doucement taquiner le haut de sa cuisse, Eren détourna les yeux de son professeurs, trop gêné pour avoir à le regarder en face. Il se sentait con maintenant, il avait voulut faire chier Levi, mais bien sur, "Mr le dominateur chiant qui cherche toujours à avoir le dernier mot" avait encore retourné la situation à son avantage, et le pire était bien que le plus jeune commençait à se dire que s'abandonner au caprice irresponsable de l'adulte n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

-L-Levi, on pourrait nous entendre, c'est pas une bonne idée de faire ça ic- han~

L'intrus vint soudainement appuyé sur son entre jambes, arrachant un léger gémissement à Eren qui vint automatiquement plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et jeter un regard noir à l'adulte, qui n'eut pour réaction qu'un léger sourire moqueur. Voyant qu'Eren ne protestait pas d'avantage, le brun se permit de mouver doucement sa jambe, ce qui donna quelques rougeurs supplémentaire au plus jeune qui ferma les yeux et vint mordre sa main pour s'abandonner au sensation que lui procurait la friction sur son jeans tout en s'assurant que personne ne l'entendrait.

-Bah, t'as l'air beaucoup plus réceptif tout à coup, Eren, murmura Levi d'un ton grave en insistant sur son prénom, faisant grandir l'excitation du concerner.

Les mouvements de l'adulte s'accélérèrent et avec, la respiration du plus jeune. Et alors que ce dernier commençait à bouger légèrement son bassin au rythme des agréables tortures de son professeur, le taciturne vint placer son second pied derrière le rebord de la chais pour tirer brutalement cette dernière vers lui, renforçant subitement la contact qu'il avait avec Eren, le faisant devenir presque douloureux, mais encore meilleur. Sous la surprise du geste, le châtain se pencha en avant, reposant ses avant-bras sur la table alors que ses dents se resserrèrent violemment sur sa peau, étouffant un long gémissement.

-Voilà, je pense qu'on est quite maintenant, déclara Levi, en arrêtant tout mouvements, d'un ton calme mais quelque peu amusé.

-hein ? Laissa doucement échaper Eren en relevant légèrement la tête pour que ses yeux, un tantinet larmoyant de plaisir mais déçus de la perte de contact, vinrent se plonger dans ceux de son professeur.

-Bah, c'est bon, tu m'as fait bander, donc j'ai fais de même, tu peux partir maintenant.

Les mots pronnoncer mirent un certain temps à monter jusq'au cerveau de notre idiot préfèré.

-Q-quoi ? M-mais, t'as dit qu-

-J'ai juste dit que tu devais assumer, alors maintenant vas, je t'en pris, vas assumer dehors avec ta jolie erection, gamin.

Les yeux du dit gamin s'écarquillèrent à la limite du surhumain lorsqu'il comprit finalement ce que Levi venait de faire. Par reflexe, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son entre-jambe, "putain de merde, mais quel connard..."

-Putain de merde, mais t'es vraiment un connard Levi...

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, aussi touché par l'insulte qu'un eunuque qui tenterait de s'en battre les couilles.

-Allez sale gosse, c'est l'heure pour toi d'aller manger, déclara l'adulte en se levant de son siège tranquillement, il fit le tour de son bureau en jetant un regard insistant à Eren qui, par pure réflexe enfantin, tira sur son t-shirt pour cacher son érection.

Le brun arriva jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit simplement, sans quitter son élève des yeux.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas rater ton tour de passage à la cantine, gamin, dit-il, une lueur de pure provocation perdus dans le gris de ses yeux.

Le gamin en question lui répondit par un regard noir avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie en évitant les yeux métallique et électrisant surement moqueur. Mais avant qu'il ne mette un pied dans le couloir, il sentit une main lui tirer soudainement le bras et un corps venir se coller à lui, lui provoquant un long frisson agréable lorsqu'il sentit quelque doigts se balader dans le bas de son dos avant d'effleurer tendrement ses fesses.

-Je te dis à demain donc, Eren, lui murmura d'une vois rauque et sensuel son professeur assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle chaud se perdre dans son cou.

Un petit gémissement sortit spontanément des lèvres du plus jeune, honteux du bruit qu'il avait laisser s'échapper à cause de l'emprise sensuel de Levi, particulièrement amusé de la réaction du plus jeune, avant qu'il ne se libère de son emprise pour partir, gêné, à toute vitesse.

* * *

Il y a une expression dans le jargon de toutes les générations actuels -mise à part peut être les dernières, mais il faudrait parler le bébé pour savoir cela- qui dit "ah bah quand on parle du loup". Elle signifie qu'il faut faire gaffe dans la foret lorsqu'on va voir sa grande-daronne car lorsqu'on parle d'un loup, il risque de se ramener avec sa grosse queue. Enfin, elle signifie cela à quelques détails près. Eren, tranquillement posé dans la cours, plus solitaire qu'une mono-couille, ne pensait pas à un loup, ni à une personne d'ailleurs. Enfaîte, il pensait à quelque chose. Et cette chose, pas très sympatoche, allait se produire dans très peu de temps contre la volonté de notre cher idiot suicidaire. Tout cela pour dire que l'expression "quand on parle du loup" n'ai point approprié lorsque la personne pense à une situation. Mais voyez-vous mes chers lecteurs surement plus pervers les uns que les autres, tout est un bon prétexte pour parler de queue, même caler une expression totalement hors sujet. Enfin bref, Eren, tranquillement posé dans la cours, plus solitaire qu'une mono-couille, pensa : "C'est cool, finalement, personne n'est venu me faire chier sur les raisons de mon absences ou sur Jean". Et bien, sur "ah bah quand on parle du loup/pense à un truc pas cool", ce dernier risque d'arriver. Et, en toute honnêteté, Eren aurait préféré se retrouver face à un loup et sa grosse queue.

-Je me fais chier, souffla-t-il doucement pour lui même.

Il se leva lentement et commença à marcher vers la salle de son prochain cours après avoir vue que la sonnerie n'allait pas tarder à retentir. Mais, avant de rejoindre le bâtiment de langue E dans laquelle se trouvait sa salle d'Espagnol, E202, le châtain sentit quelqu'un lui bousculer l'épaule de manière parfaitement volontaire et agressive. Il tourna instantanément la tête et fronça les sourcils. Devant lui se trouvait un gars de sa classe, le genre de personnes au physique dénué de particularité, sa gueule était la définition même du "mec banale" par excellence, si, bien sur, on faisait abstraction de son regard hautain et son sourire sournois qui donnait immédiatement l'envie de lui foutre deux ou trois baffes.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux connard ? Dit notre idiot suicidaire comme par réflexe, sans réfléchir au fait qu'il voulait, de base, éviter les ennuies au sein de sa classe.

-Tu vas te calmer, baltringue, et me cherche pas, je suis pas un pédé, _moi_ ,

Pédé est, que l'on soit bien d'accords, l'une des insulte les plus injustifié et stupide au vue de sa véritable signification, certes, mais soyons honnête, lorsqu'on connait l'origine du mot, cette insulte devient hilarante, nan ? Pour ceux ou celles qui ne situent pas (pas de jugements, mais intéressez-vous aux origines des insultes, ça peut être vraiment passionnant et drôle... enfin, si votre vie est chiante en tout cas), "pédé" est le diminutif du terme "pédéraste" qui, malgré les croyances, n'est pas égale à pédophile, mais s'en rapproche. Clairement, "pédé" voudrait dire : un gars mur, genre disons pas loin de la quarantaine, attiré par un jeune homme, genre un ado (mais pas un enfant). Et donc, en conclusion, Eren ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire moqueur en imaginant l'abrutie face à lui déclarer : "Ouais bah moi d'abord, je suis pas un homme mûr de quarante ans qui se tape des petits jeunes !". L'élève face à lui, qui en passant mesurait dix petits centimètres de plus serra les dents de colère en le voyant se foutre de sa gueule.

-Ouais, cool ta vie gars, je m'en branle, répondit Eren entre deux rires, nan mais sérieux bouffon, si ton but c'est juste de me faire chier je propose qu'on arrête là.

Le plus grands fronça les sourcils et serra le poing.

-Cherche-moi encore une fois et je te fous mon poing dans ta gueule, enculé. Je suis venu te demander directement ce que tout le monde se demande, c'est quoi l'histoire entre toi et l'autre,

Le châtain pesta, mais se retenant tout de même pour ne pas s'emporter, préférant continuer de simplement se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule :

-Oh, trop aimable de venir me voir en personne, cher trou de cul, mais tu sais, le mieux lorsque tu aborde quelqu'un pour lui poser une question, c'est de ne pas l'insulter, et si possible dire bonjour, sinon un jour tu risque de vraiment te faire niquer ta mère.

 _L'autre_ vint brutalement attraper le cole du t-shirt d'Eren avant de cracher d'un ton haineux :

-Fais pas le fou avec moi, contrairement à ta sale gueule, j'agis pas comme une tapette,

Un désagréable frisson d'humiliation parcourut le corps du châtain lorsqu'il s'aperçut des deux regards plus loin qui se foutaient clairement de lui, ou pire, le regard fuyant qui passait par là, mal à l'aise devant la scène. Voilà, ça, c'était exactement _ça_ ce qu'il haïssait. La vue _des autres_ sur lui l'horripilait, il se sentait impuissant face à eux, impuissant et mal à l'aise au point d'en devenir parano, mais surtout violent.

-T'agis pas comme une tapette ? Pourtant c'est limite si on dirait pas que tu me drague là, lopette.

À cette remarque, il le lâcha, le poussant presque, dans un geste brusque et répondit d'un ton toujours hargneux :

-Tu vas redescendre bien vite enculé, calme ton cul. Vous étiez un petit couple de pédale toi et l'autre, hein ?

Eren sentit son corps se crispait violemment, sa mâchoire se serrer suivit de son poing. "Un couple" ? Lui et Jean ? cette idée lui donnait tellement la gerbe qu'il aurait put dégueuler son déjeuner sur l'abrutie face à lui.

-Ta mère t'as pas appris à fermer ta gueule lorsque tu veux dire de la merde, connard ? Lui cracha-t-il.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis le pédé, tu vas vraiment te prendre mon poing dans la gueule si tu continue, va plutôt bien niquer la tienne de daronne, elle a du en foiré des trucs pour que tu finisse comme ça.

La respiration du châtain se bloqua presque instantanément avant de se relâcher très légèrement alors qu'un "connard" passa entre ses lèvres.

-Elle t'as pas apprit à te respecter ? Il parait même que tu t'es fait prendre comme une chienne dans les chiottes, putain les pédales comme toi ça me dégoutte.

* * *

Dans les histoires écrites avec flemmes, on retrouve généralement des codes d'écritures qui sont, au fil du temps, devenu des clichés. Par exemple, se tromper de numéro et tomber sur une personne magnifique et ultra intéressante qui habite à deux rues de chez toi est un cliché qui, même s'il peut en devenir drôle, est lourds. Aussi, lorsque les histoires en questions sont des fictions, voir pire, des fanfiction écrites sur le net, vous avez encore plus de chance de tomber sur une jolie ribambelle de cliché, surtout, mais alors surtout, si ça concerne une histoire d'amour. Mais la probabilité de tomber sur des cliché est extrêmement hautes dans un contexte précis mais pourtant très rependue : lorsque vous lisez une fanfiction d'amour entre hommes, mettant en scène deux personnages connues d'une oeuvre connues et que la moitié de la planète ship. À ce moment là, vous êtes quasiment sur de tomber sur de jolies clichés parsemé le long de votre lectures. Et, chose fascinante et hasardeuse, vous êtes justement entrain de lire un de ces trucs, qui, de plus, est écrit par une flemmard peu originale. Tout cela pour dire que, par pur hasard, Levi marchait dans le couloir menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment E, qu'est ce qu'un prof de math faisait dans le bâtiment de langues ? Bah, l'auteur ne sait pas non plus, mais il fallait bien qu'il se trouve dans les alentour pour la scène surfaite et lassante où le beau prince sauve sa douce et faible princesse en détresse. Donc, Levi, qui marchait avec ennuie vers sa salle, allait sortir de ce bâtiment, où il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver si ce n'est pour le bon déroulement de la scène, entendit alors d'une voix clairement méprisante et provocante :

-Elle t'as pas apprit à te respecter ? Il parait même que tu t'es fait prendre comme une chienne dans les chiottes par l'autre chelou là, putain les pédales comme toi ça me dégoutte.

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement, comprenant bien vite à qui cette phrase était surement dédié. "Merde, se dit-il, je suis sensé faire quoi ?". En effet, il avait le choix entre deux choses : Aider Eren ou ne rien faire. La deuxième option vous semble surement ignoble, mais mettez vous à la place d'Eren, vous êtes seul dans un lycée entier qui vous est inconnu remplit d'inconnus, des rumeurs et messes basses courts surement dans votre dos, vous venez de sortir d'un enfer, vous êtes perdu et n'avez aucun tact sociale, se faire défendre de ses "camarades" par son professeur c'est donc la dernière étapes pour devenir la plus grosse victime de l'établissement, et Levi avait parfaitement conscience de ça. Alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser un petit con blesser son gamin, la voix de ce dernier s'éleva :

-Pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à ce que je fais de ma teub connard, elle te tente ? Si ton but c'est que je te la mette, je suis désolé, mais je me respecte un minimum.

Les sourcils du brun se haussèrent légèrement, surprit par le répondant d'Eren et sa capacité à garder son calme. Il était pourtant persuader que ce gosse était trop spontané et qu'il était du genre à s'emporter pour la moindre connerie. Peut-être que finalement, le châtain n'avait pas du tout besoin d'aide, se dit-il avant qu'un "va te faire foutre sale pédale" suivit d'un bruit que Levi reconnut tout de suite comme étant celui d'un poing brutale, lui anéantisse tous ses doutes pour se précipiter à la sortit de bâtiment et éclater le connard qui osait toucher à Eren. Mais là où il s'imaginait étrangement s'interposer pour sauver son pauvre gamin en difficulté, il ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à tomber sur une toute autre vision : Eren plaquait fermement un mec, plus grand et baraqué que lui, contre un mur alors que son regard donnait une malsaine sensation de rage. Et avant même que Levi n'eut un millième de seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait, celui à qui il croyait venir en aide vint brutalement abattre son poing contre la joue de _l'autre_ , faisait résonner à nouveau le bruits des phalanges s'écrasant violemment contre une mâchoire. Levi, voyant le visage déjà bien assez meurtrie pour trois coups de _l'autre_ , et le poing d'Eren qui se resserra une nouvelle fois, comprit que son gamin puéril, stupide, adorable et spontané, était sur le point de s'acharner bien trop violemment sur un pauvre connard qui n'en valait clairement pas la peine. Et en un geste simple et étonnamment rapide, l'adulte stoppa net le bras du châtain, le poussa de quelques mètres lui faisant lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur _l'autre_ qu'il laissa simplement tomber à terre alors qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

-Putain vous foutez quoi les gosses ?! S'écria Levi clairement à l'intention d'Eren.

Ce dernier vint croiser le regard étrange de son prof', les yeux perdu, troublé, alors que sa respiration était bien trop rapide et saccadé. "Qu'est ce que Levi fout là ?" se dit-il, avant de comprendre qu'il venait, une fois de plus, de perdre le contrôle de ses poings.

-Je... enfin c'est lui qui a-

-La ferme Jeager, je me fous de savoir qui a commencé, c'est lui qui a une sale gueule là. Et vous, reprit-il en se retournant vers les deux élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène, bouger votre cul et amener ce gars à l'infirmerie dit-il en pointant _l'autre_ du doigt.

Le châtain resta simplement debout, sans bouger, en regardant ces deux abrutis qui se foutaient de sa gueule il n'y a même pas deux minutes et qui le fuyaient maintenant du regard, venir aider ce sale con sur qui il s'était défoulé le temps de deux, trois ou peut être quatre coup sans même connaitre son nom. Un fois _l'autre_ disparut de sa vision, Levi se retourna vers Eren, une lueur troublé et légèrement perdu dans le fond du léger bleu de ses yeux gris et métallique.

-Tu compte me mettre un rapport ou m'envoyer chez l-

-Non, j'ai entendus un bout de la conversation, ce connard méritait bien une droite ou deux.

-Oh, ok.. mais du coup j-

DRIINNG (non d'une chèvre handicapé, quel cliché de couper une phrase par la sonnerie, mais quelle feignasse cette auteure).

Et sans réfléchir, et voyant les élèves se diriger vers les multiples bâtiments de cours, Levi tira son satané gamin en déclarant :

-Viens.

* * *

Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui, Eren jeta un regard étonné à son "plus ou moins professeur" avant de dire :

-On est d'accord que tu me force à sécher là ?

L'adulte leva les yeux au ciel.

-M'en branle, je t'arangerais ça si tu y tiens.

-humm, ok, mais pourquoi je suis là au juste ?

Levi resta silencieux quelques secondes à fixer ce gamin qui commençait à vraiment lui faire tourner la tête à force de toujours agir de manière imprévisible. Mais, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer, une sorte de curiosité presque malsaine commençait à naître en lui, le poussant à connaitre et comprendre tous ce qui avait un rapport avec Eren.

-Tu sais te battre, déclara-t-il brusquement.

Le plus jeune arqua les sourcils, surprit par ce que le brun avait mit un certains temps à dire.

-hum, je sais pas trop j-

-C'était pas une question.

Cette fois-ci les sourcils du châtain se froncèrent.

-Si c'est pour affirmer des trucs, je vois pas pourquoi tu m'amène jusqu'ici, à part si couper la parole c'est vraiment ta plus grande passion.

Un micro sourire prit Levi de court, décidément, ce gamin était beaucoup trop divertissant.

-Nan, je voulais juste savoir si tu sais te battre pourquoi-

-Je sais pas, lui répondit Eren brusquement en comprenant très bien la question qu'il allait poser. Je sais pas, avec Jean, je.. j'ai jamais réussit à donner le moindre coup... je suppose que j'avais bien trop peur pour ça.

L'adulte baissa les yeux un millième de seconde, se rendant compte que sa question n'avait pas lieu d'être. Lui aussi, il savait parfaitement ce que ça faisait d'être paralyser par l'angoisse devant quelqu'un. Mais ça le frustrait tellement, lorsqu'il avait foutue quelques légers coups négligeable à cet ordure, il avait bien remarquer que Jean ne savait pas bien se battre, qu'il n'avait aucune technique et il était assez simple de le maîtriser. Alors, vu son agilité et la manière dont il avait réussit à maintenir ce gars contre un mur, Eren aurait facilement put lui éclater la gueule. Et pourtant non. Et c'était dégueulasse de se dire que s'il avait simplement réussit à contrôler se peur, juste pour deux minutes, il aurait put se débarrasser de cet enfer avant même qu'il ne commence. Levi lâcha un soupir et vint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil.

-Tu veux boire un truc ?

-hum, je suis pas particulièrement fan d'alcool, répondit le châtain en bredouillant légèrement.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un véritable rictus amusé qui prit place sur le visage du brun.

-Pourquoi directe de l'alcool ? Tu pense que j'ai que ça en resserve dans ma salle ?

Le visage d'Eren s'empourpra doucement, réalisant qu'il venait de sous-entendre que Levi était probablement alcoolique.

-Nan nan ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, juste... bah la dernière fois t'étais-

-J'ai du thé aussi.

-Encore pire, laissa échapper le châtain.

-Sale gosse.

-Sale vieux qui boit de thé, répondit l'élève, un rictus un amusé cloué sur la gueule

-Ta gueule, je suis sur que tu bouffe des chocapic le matin, morveux.

-Et toi, bah je suis sur que tu te fais des partie de scrabble quand tu te fais chier.

-J'ai 25 ans Eren, pas 80.

-Bof, je vois pas trop la différence, déclara-t-il en haussant des épaules d'un air faussement insolent.

Ce à quoi le plus âgée répondit en levant les yeux au ciel à nouveau, exaspéré par le caractère plus que puéril du gamin qui commençait à déteindre sur lui.

-Dis Levi, reprit Eren d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, en plantant un regard incertain dans celui de son prof.

Ce dernier fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprit par le changement d'attitude du châtain.

-Je voudrais te remercier pour tous ce que t'as fait pour moi, déclara alors ce dernier, j'ai jamais sut demander de l'aide aux autres, alors, sans toi, je serais surement encore... enfin, voilà quoi. Alors, merci Levi de m'avoir aidé et loger aussi.

Remercier n'était clairement pas l'un des points forts du taciturne, mais recevoir des remerciement non plus. Il avait l'impression de ne pas mériter le moindre remerciement car, il avait certes d'abords aider Eren par dégout envers un type comme Jean, mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne l'aurait pas logé ni réconforter aussi longtemps s'il n'avait pas eut un tel interêt pour lui. De plus, quelque chose dans ce que le chatain venait de dire sonnait étrangement triste.

-Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que ça ressemble à un adieu là ?

Le plus jeune sourit doucement en hochant négativement de la tête, puis répondit :

-Nan, on va se revoir c'est sûr, c'est juste que, j'aimais bien ton appart', et l'interna c'est assez casse couilles quoi,

Un léger air rassurant prit place sur le visage de l'adulte.

-Faudra qu'on fasse gaffe à pas se faire voir, mais sinon gamin, tu peux venir squatter quand tu veux, préviens juste avant quoi.

* * *

POV Eren :

Le vendredi, fin d'après-midi, là où des pas enjoués et pressés se précipitent à l'extérieur du lycée, moi, je me dirigeais, comme quelques autres élèves, vers cet autre bâtiment grisâtre qui gâchait la vue : l'interna. C'est très laid comme mot "interna", comme si le mot lui même évoquait la solitude et l'ennuie, ou alors, j'étais simplement trop cafardeux.

J'arrivai rapidement devant la porte de "ma chambre", je sortis mes clefs, ouvris cette porte et hésitai quelques secondes avant d'y entrer. Une pièce grise et sans personnalité, ça n'avait pas changé en une semaine, logique en même temps. J'ouvris le placard et le sac qui s'y trouvait avant de ranger à l'intérieur les quelques trucs qui traînaient ici, soit un caleçon, un t-shirt beige et un cadre photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir ma mère, Mikasa et moi. Je sortis ensuite rapidement de cet endroit pour me diriger dehors.

Putain. Voilà, je l'avais dit haut et fort, putain ! Enfin, non, en fait, je l'avais penser. N'empêche je l'avais penser vachement haut et fort. Putain. Pourquoi les bus ne sont jamais à l'heure ? Cette question est éternel pour tous, mais à ce moment là, cette question était essentiel pour moi. Je détestais avoir à attendre comme un connard dans un abris de bus, parce que c'était toujours dans ces moments que je me posais des questions à la con comme l'intensité de la frustration sexuel d'un tyrex qui ne peut pas se branler à cause de ses pattes, ou bien qui sortirais vainqueur du combat si on confrontait ma sœur à dix ninjas expérimenté qui ne m'aurait pas dit "bonjour". J'en avais marre d'être con. Nan mais sérieux, c'était épuisant de rire pour rien, c'est vrai qu'on dit que rire est le propre de l'Homme mais quand même... oh, d'ailleurs, est-ce que les animaux avait un sens de l'humour ? Enfin, je rigolais bien devant des vidéos de chats alors bon, donc oui, surement, en quelques sortes. Et avant que je ne me perde encore plus, le bus arriva, me sauvant d'un futur arrêt cérébrale dut à une connerie certaine qui me contaminait. Je montai alors à l'intérieur du transport en commun et passai machinalement mon passe à l'endroit au joli symbole avant de m'asseoir au premier siège que j'atteignis alors que le véhicule démarra, faisant lentement défiler l'image de cet abris de bus de la connerie. Je lâchais un soupir. J'avais pas envie de retourner chez mon tuteur, c'était une maison bien trop... grande et riche certes, mais étrangement fade, vide de toute intérêt, et surtout, extrêmement ennuyante. Je me faisais chier là-bas, j'avais la sensation d'être chez un ami chiant d'un de tes parents depuis des mois, et j'en avais marre, je voulais partir maintenant, je voulais rentrer chez moi. "Chez moi" est mort depuis un bon moment pourtant, presque un an maintenant. Presque un an que ma mère est morte. C'était elle, mon unique et irremplaçable "chez moi", mais c'était mort tout ça. Et alors que je me perdais dans une légère mélancolie douloureuse, le bus se mit à ralentir, se préparant à s'arrêter à l'un des nombreux arrêts présents dans cette ville immense et je reconnus alors le petit immeuble devant lequel le bus s'arrêtait. Oh, c'était étrange à dire mais... je me sentais bien mieux là bas que chez mon tuteur, et je donnerais beaucoup pour y passer la nuit, mais c'était stupide, nan ? Pourtant, sans contrôler le moindre geste, je me retrouvai à l'extérieur du véhicule, face au bâtiment, mon sac de cours sur le dos et celui de mes affaires dans une main. Qu'est ce que je foutais là, sur le trottoir, à fixer comme un con l'une des fenêtre visible devant moi ?

-troisième étages, porte b, murmurais-je presque inaudiblement, comme si j'avais peur de l'oublier.

Un étrange frisson me traversa l'échine alors qu'une inexplicable sensation d'adrénaline montait en moi. Nan mais bordel, qu'est ce que je foutais là ? C'était déjà assez risqué de vouloir me taper mon prof mais alors penser à débarquer à l'improviste chez lui à une heure où les rues grouilles de mondes et où des gens du lycée pourrait peut être me voir entrer avec mes sac dans l'appart' de mon putain de prof principale, c'était une très mauvaise idée, et quelque chose à ne pas faire. Alors, vraiment, putain, qu'est ce que je foutais là ? Pourquoi j'avais cette boule d'excitation dans le bide qui me hurlait d'y aller ? Pourquoi l'adrénaline faisait battre mon cœur à un rythme si rapide ? Et pourquoi j'avais tellement envie de le voir ? C'était étrange, indescriptible, mais... je voulais voir Levi. J'avais pas envie d'aller dans cette villa de merde chez mon tuteur ennuyant, j'avais envie de cet appart' parfaitement ranger, de cette chambre remplit de chose fascinante, de cette fenêtre qui donnait vue sur un lampadaire qui marchait à peine, de Levi.

"Je devrais pas faire ça.."

Mais pourtant je fis un pas.

"C'est con, c'est risqué, "

Et bien sur que j'en fis un second.

"Je suis juste stupide, ou réellement suicidaire ?"

Je n'eut pas vraiment le temps de chercher une réponse qu'une femme, petite en taille et légèrement rousse sortit du bâtiment, ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée. Et oui, c'est évident que je me précipitai vers celle ci pour rentrer brusquement dans la hall de ce petit immeuble sans réfléchir plus que ça. En fait, je n'arrivais plus vraiment à réfléchir. Levi était ici, derrière cette porte b au troisième étage, et j'avais besoin de lui. Parce qu'à chaque fois que j'avais eut la possibilité de le toucher, le sentir, j'avais eut cette sensation paradisiaque que mon corps m'appartenait, que j'avais enfin le droit d'en faire ce que je voulais, et j'avais tellement peur de perdre cette sensation si j'arrêtais de le voir. Je retournais vivre chez mon tuteur et à l'interna ok, mais pas pour cette nuit, cette nuit il me fallait Levi. Peut-être que je réglais mon traumatisme du viol grâce à un surplus de sexe intense, et peut être que c'était stupide et que ce n'est pas sensé marché comme ça, mais qui en avait quelque chose à foutre sérieux ? Sentir son corps contre le miens me donnait la sensation d'être bien moins laids que je ne pouvais le penser en générale. Sentir ses mains contre moi me donnait la sensation que j'oublierais un jour celles de l'autre tête de cheval. Et sans même comprendre ce que je faisais je me mis à monter ces grands escalier deux marches par deux, bien trop impatient pour penser même à attendre cet ascenseur de merde, qui passerait surement de la petite musique de merde dans un haut parleur de merde, de plus, l'adrénaline qui faisait bouillir l'intégralité de mes cellules à ce moment précis était si intense que débouler des escalier avec deux sacs sur le dos ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. "3 ème étage, porte b" me répétais-je en boucle dans mon petit cerveau qui n'arrivait pas du tout à suivre mon élan et mon envie soudaine, mais je n'en avait rien à foutre, après tout, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de son cerveau si ce n'est pour me rappeler que c'était bien la porte b du 3ème étages, sinon, j'avais juste besoin de mes jambes pour m'y conduire. Alors que la distance entre cette fameuse porte et moi se réduisait à chaque seconde, je commençai à entendre un rythme puissant et étrangement familier battre derrière cette porte b du 3ème étage. Après une dernière grande foulé, j'atterris face cette dernière. C'était ça, c'était la bonne. Sans contrôler le moindre de mes gestes, ni même ma putain de respiration saccagé, je frappai plusieurs coups frénétique contre la porte, étrangement pressé et pris d'une nouvelle vague d'envie dévastatrice de me retrouver coller au corps de mon putain de professeur. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais bien en avoir à foutre que ça soit mon prof' ? La seule chose qui avait de l'importance maintenant dans mon esprit de gamin suicidaire c'est l'image du corps de Levi. Le baiser, me faire baiser, ça non plus je n'en avais rien à foutre, qu'est ce que ça changeait après tout ? Juste : baiser avec lui. Mon seul objectif était simplement de calmer le feu ardent qui venait soudain d'enflammer l'intégralité de mon être. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant la musique tranchantes et la voix rauque arriver à mes oreilles alors que s'offrait devant moi un Levi, les cheveux en pagailles, les joues rouges, les yeux orageux et la bouche entrouverte qui laissait une douce et étrangement agréable odeur d'alcool s'en échapper. Lorsque nos deux regards se croisèrent, le temps sembla sauter complètement pour quelques instant avant que je ne fasse un pas et laisse mes yeux se perdre un peu plus sur la silhouette tentatrice du plus âgé. Ma tête tournait tellement au rythme de la musique, que j'en avais du mal à comprendre comment je m'étais retrouver sur le pas de la porte d'un être aussi baisable, attirant, sublime et...

 ** _En cendres au fond d'un cendrier, bébé y a quelque chose de louche_**

Mon regard s'arrêta sur les clavicules apparente de l'adulte avant de me dire qu'il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui clochait chez moi parce que bordel, comment cette simple partie du corps pouvait me faire un effet aussi démesuré et intense ?

 ** _toi tu rentres plus dans les bars, t'es partie dans la fumée._**

J'en avais tellement peur, peur que Levi ne disparaisse, évaporé comme la fumé d'une clope. C'était simplement une histoire de cul sans importance, mais c'était tous ce que j'avais à ma portée, le seul reconfort que j'avais la possibilité de toucher, alors je le ferais aussi longtemps que possible.

 ** _Quand on se partageait la flamme,_ _t_** _ **oi et moi, de bouche en bouche**._

Mes yeux remontèrent rapidement le long de cette douce silhouette avant de venir se poser sur ces fines lèvres rosé que je désirais plus que tout à l'instant même.

 ** _Et nos bouches orphelines_ _qui n'ont plus rien à sucer_**

Puis naturellement, je me mordis doucement la lèvre inférieur en lâchant mon premier sac au sol alors que je me rapellais avec envie ce qu'une bouche pouvait faire lorsqu'elle trouvait de quoi s'occuper.

 ** _qu'à mouiller dans le vide bébé tu m'as laissé tout seul._**

Je me sentais seul. Et mon corps se sentait tellement délaisser par la peur de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit froide, morne et sans couleur qu'il ne pouvait souhaiter qu'une chose : le corps de Levi. Alors que la morale aille se faire foutre, que mes peurs aillent se faire foutre, que ce connard d'enfoiré de Jean aille se faire foutre, et bien profondément par un cheval, et puis merde, que tous _les autres_ aillent se faire foutre !

 ** _Tu sais me manqueront toujours ces nuits où tu disais allume-moi,_**

Ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens se mirent à briller d'une lueur révélatrice qui semblait déjà me bouffer du regard.

 ** _allume-moi,_**

Et la chaleur dans mon ventre se transforma en véritable feu insoutenable, comme s'il venait de me foutre la flamme au cul.

 _ **fais moi venir entre les lèvres,**_

J'avais besoin de lui maintenant, j'avais besoin de sa bouche, de son corps, de sa queue, de tout sans exception.

 ** _et puis brûler à planer jusqu'à mourir dans la bouche,_**

J'étais surement entrain de perdre la raison face à l'envie incompréhensible qui me faisait bouillir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que si je finissais par craquer et me foutre une balle entre les deux yeux, il fallait qu'on baise avant.

 _ **jusqu'à mourir dans la bouche,**_

"Je t'en supplis Levi, fais-moi fondre" pensais-je tellement fort que je me demandai s'il ne m'avait pas entendut.

 _ **jusqu'à mourir,**_

Je me foutais du reste, des alentours, seul son pouce qui vint carresser doucement mes lèvres avait une quelconque importance.

 ** _Jusqu'à mourir ..._**

Ça m'allait de crever, mais pas avant d'avoir ressentit tout ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

Mourir, j'essayerais peut-être, mais pas maintenant, pas ce soir. Ce soir, il y avait Levi, et maintenant, il y avait sa main qui entourait tendrement mon coup alors que ses yeux semblait ombragé d'une aura possessive.

 ** _A la lumière de nos amours_**

Il me plaqua soudainement contre le mur tout en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte qui claqua violement en se refermant avant de balancer mon sac de cours, qui tenait plus ou moins sur l'une de mes épaules, à terre.

 ** _comme un mégot sur du velours_**

Son pouce caressa d'une légère pression ma paume d'Adam alors qu'il vint mordre mon cou d'un mouvement brusque et dominant, comme s'il voulait que je lui appartienne.

 ** _en cendres au fond d'un cendrier,_**

Javais la sensation de n'être qu'une clope qu'il voulait à tout pris consumer au plus vite, j'avais la sensation de réellement lui appartenir. Sauf que j'adorais ça.

 ** _il faudra bien mourir et me finir entre tes lèvres,_**

Avoir l'étrange sensation de n'être qu'un objet entre des mains expertes était tellement jouissif. Sa bouche remonta le long de mon cou alors que sa main libre, l'autre me maintenant toujours à la gorge, vint se glisser sous mon t-shirt.

 ** _quand dans le ciel on se soulève contre la gravité du monde,_**

C'était comme si là, face à lui, le corps coler contre le sien, nos lèvres se battant, je pouvais enfin me laisser aller, montrer une part de moi qui pourrait sembler complêtement honteuse face à quelqu'un d'autre.

 ** _mon amour quand tu tires,_**

Ses dents vinrent mordre ma lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche par automatisme, laissant sa langue me prendre d'assaut. Et je n'avais aucunement l'envie de resister ou de reprendre l'avantage.

 ** _quand tu fais brûler l'oxygène,_**

Son bassin vint se coller à moi, un gémissement m'échapa au contact, en comprenant bien que mon excitation était présente depuis un moment. Mon corps surchauffait

 ** _quand tu fais du bien dans la veine,_**

Et j'avais le droit d'aimer ça, d'aprécier la luxure et l'envie bestiale qui se propageait dans mon sang.

 _ **quand tu consommes et tu consumes,**_

Qu'il me consume, qu'il me consomme, je ne voulait que ça, pouvoir enfin laisser cette envie de me montrer dominé, de me montrer chienne devant lui.

 _ **quand on parle avec Dieu,**_

Qu'il me fasse monter au septième ciel, c'était la seule chose qui m'importait. Rien à foutre de cet enfoiré qui avait abuser de moi, j'avais le droit de vouloir me montrer dominé face à quelqu'un sans avoir à penser une minute à du viol.

 ** _quand de nos feux c'est l'extinction_**

Son bassin se frottait sans retenu au miens, alors que sa main parcourait tout mon torse, me griffant légèrement, faisant battre mon coeur à un rythme si irrégulier et rapide, d'impatience, d'envie de désire...

 ** _de l'incendie à l'horizon,_**

Il lâcha mon cou pour venir agripper mes fesses en glissant sa main sous mon jeans. J'allais finir par crever, qu'il continu, merde, qu'il continu ! J'étais simplement entrain de prendre feu, cramer vif par la luxure.

 ** _quand j'ai plus le choix que m'éteindre..._**

Nos bouches se décolèrent par manque d'air, et alors qu'il allait me reprendre d'assaut :

-Levi ?

Ses yeux dilaté se replongèrent dans les miens.

-Rallume-moi,

 _ **rallume-moi !**_

Ses sourcils se haussèrent, surpris, avant qu'un sourire pervers se dessine sur son visage.

 _ **Rallume-moi !**_

Il me décola du mur, me fit traverser un bout de l'appart' et me balança sur le canapé.

 _ **Rallume-moi !**_

Il retira sa chemise et la balança au sol. Bordel que j'en pouvais plus.

 ** _Rallume-moi..._**

Il m'enjamba et repris mes lèvre d'assaut avant de balancer mon t-shirt à son tour. Levi était la seule belle chose que je pouvais atteindre, à l'instant, il était donc la seule chose qui pouvait compter pour moi. J'en avais besoin, qu'il me baise, qu'il me prenne, qu'il me rallume encore un peu, j'avais trop peur de ne devenir qu'une vulgaire coquille vide éteinte et vide de tout intérêt.

 _ **T'es ma nicotine, t'es mon oxygène, t'es mon allumeuse, quand tu creuses ma tombe.**_

Levi, t'es tout ce qui comptait à ce moment, sans toi, maintenant, j'aurais la sensation de ne pouvoir respirer, t'es une drogue dont j'étais devenu accro en si peu de temps. Ta langue parcourait tout mon corps alors que tu vins déboutonner mon jeans rapidement, apparemment t'étais très pressé aussi.

"Alors je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai encore besoin de ça."

 ** _T'es ma nicotine, t'es mon oxygène, t'es mon allumeuse, quand tu creuses ma tombe,_**

Tes doigts dans ma bouche, qui carressaient subtilement mon palais, me faisait tourner la tête et m'apparaissait comme une futur délivrance. Alors je les suçais et les entrelaçait de ma langue, quitte à ressembler à une vulgaire chienne nympho, ça n'avait pas d'importance, je pense même que j'amais vraiment ça, avoir cet aspect là devant toi.

 ** _quand je te prends quand je t'allume toi tu veux que j'avale,_**

Tes doigts que tu sortis rapidement de là pour venir les rentrer ailleurs tout en mordant vivement mon épaules. Douleurs agréable. Plaisir interdit. Gémissement non-retenus.

 ** _quand t'as le feu au bout de toi, toi tu dis j'ai pas mal._**

Mes ongles vinrent se planter sans aucune douceur dans ton dos, mais tu t'en foutais. Tes yeux me fixait d'une telle lueur, d'une telle envie. Tu adorais ça, me voir gémir sans aucun contrôle de moi même alors que tes doigts me labouraient sans délicatesse. Tu adorais ça, m'avoir à ta disposition, me voir tout tremblant grâce à toi. Tu aimais me voir soumis à tes gestes.

 ** _Quand je te prends quand je t'allume toi tu veux que j'avale,_**

Tant mieux. Je te désirais tellement sur le moment, c'était normale de vouloir moi aussi me sentir désiré. J'avais envie de te rendre fou, de te faire tourner la tête, de te faire ressentir un désir que tu n'avait jamais ressentit, que tu me prenne sans aucune retenue, de la manière la plus possessive qui soit.

 ** _quand t'as le feu au bout de toi, toi tu dis j'ai pas mal._**

Je passai aguicheusement ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieur en te regardant droit dans les yeux, alors que mon dos se cambra dans un spasme de plaisir et de gémissements.

 ** _Dans la violence de nos amours,_**

Tu retira brutalement tes doigts de moi, et nos deux boxers de nos corps. Un léger et rauque "retourne-toi." me vint jusqu'aux oreilles. Merde que c'était bon, se sentir contrôlé par le simple timbre de ta voix qui m'ordonnait.

 ** _Sûr, en mégot sur du velours nous partirons dans la fumée, mon amour les yeux fermés._**

Le cul en l'air, alors que d'une main tu maintenais tout l'avant de mon corps coller contre le canapé. Je te sentis d'un coup brusque rentrer en moi. Un cris sourd s'échappa de ma gorge, c'était douloureux, vif, gênant, trop gros, mais j'aurais refuser qu'il fasse autrement que brusquement. Je voulais sentir dans tous ses mouvements l'envie qu'il avait pour moi, et je voulais qu'elle soit particulièrement intense et animale. Une douce caresse me fit frissonner l'échine alors qu'il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur mon épaules.

 ** _Je te respire et tu m'inspires jusqu'à nos expirations ..._**

Je bougeai alors le bassin d'un geste net, l'incitant à simplement se laisser complètement aller et ne clairement pas penser à se retenir un seul instant. Et alors commença des coups de butoirs brutale et rapide ainsi que des gémissement puissant à en perdre haleine.

 ** _Où allons-nous, le savons-nous, non sûrement pas en France._**

Où est-ce qu'on allait à faire ça tout les deux ? Nul part, et ça n'avait aucune importance. L'important c'était ta queue qui sortait pour mieux rentrer en moi dans un rythme saccadé et déjà au bords du paroxysme.

 ** _Mon amour dans les lieux publics on a viré délinquance,_**

Est-ce qu'on était con à faire ça dans l'illégalité la plus totale ? Ouais, mais ça non plus, ça n'avait aucune importance. L'important c'était les coups frénétiques contre ma prostate qui faisait monter en moi un plaisir euphorique.

 ** _Finies les soirées enfumées et les gitanes qui dansent !_**

Nan, nan, ça n'avait rien de finit, et que ça ne finisse jamais, car même si la chanson elle, semblait se terminer doucement, le rythme de notre dance luxurieuse à tous les deux continuait dans un rythme tout aussi important et rapide. Encore plus rapide même. Toujours plus rapide. Sa mains appuya encore sur le haut de mon dos, bloquant le moindre de mes mouvements. Son autre main vint attraper mon entre jambes pour me branler dans un rythmes semblable à la rapidité de ses coups de butoirs alors que j'entendais sa voix résonner dans la pièce. Mon corps n'était plus contrôlable, j'étais tremblant, perdue, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me rattacher était le plaisir si intense que je pouvais ressentir, quant soudain, j'explosai. L'incendie présent dans mon corps se propagea d'un coup dans l'intégralité de mon être en partant de mon bas-ventre, me faisant déconnecter complètement du monde quelque seconde, comme si je m'étais évanouis avant de sentir le corps de Levi s'écrase sur le miens et la sensation étrangement agréablement de me sentir plein, un liquide coulant lentement le long de mes cuisses. Oh, c'est vrai, on avait pas mit de capote cette fois-ci... mais... mais c'était pas forcément désagréable. Je savais bien que dans deux minutes, Levi, même avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang, allait me balancer sous la douche à grands coups de pieds au derche, mais, je sais pas trop, c'était comme si sentir le sperme de Levi ici, me donnait la sensation stupide qu'il faisait oublier à mon corps tout ce qui avait put couler le long de mes cuisses auparavant. Et c'est sur cette pensée particulière que je m'endormais, bercé par la respiration de plus en plus régulière du corps contre le miens.

Bordel que ce genre de baise est addictive.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, bon matin, bonne appétit !

La chanson utilisé pour la dernière partie de ce chapitre est : cigarette de Saez

Je l'ai prise parce que c'est lol de faire une grosse métaphore entre une clope et la baise, voilà, voilà... au cas où l'on vient m'insulter pour avoir choisis du Saez, rien à voir avec des quelconque idée politique hein, c'est juste que j'ai fait un rêve où je les imaginais baiser sur cette musique, bref, je m'arrêt là, il est tard, et si je fais du bruits avec mon clavier mécanique (qui casse les couilles à tous le monde sauf moi), je vais réveiller quelqu'un d'aussi colérique que Taiga dans Toradora !

Si vous avez aimer, lâcher un pouce en l'air dans le cul de votre daronne, (même si ça va servir à rien enfaîte), ou plus simplement, laissez une review, ça me ferait particulièrement plaiz la mif', et promis j'y réponds rapide, sauf si c'est une review anonyme, faut attendre le prochain chapitre, sois une durée indéterminé ^^ mais j'y réponds tout de même, et promis, même si t'écris bite, jure mon srab que je te répond !

Oh non, y'a un con qui va s'amuser à écrire bite, bande de fromage de kiki...

Bon, moi je vous laisse, il fait nuit, ça veut dire que c'est l'heure pour la branlette !

allez je vous laisse, bite !


	20. Un baiser, un bar et un thé camomille

Yo les lecteurs et lectrices, vous vous rappelez de moi ? Vous savez, la meuf qui poste un truc tous les 50 ans, ouais, voilà, c'est moi, bah, on repars pour un tour, un nouveau chapitre, vous savez, de mon histoire, vous vous en rappelez ?

Bref, au pire on s'en fout, réponse au reviews anonymes :

Shyfull : On commence par une jolie review, j'ai conscience que mon histoire se porte beaucoup sur les lemons, mais c'est simplement parce que j'adore en écrire, et je fais le maximum pour davantage exposer le scénario plutôt que le cul, et pour varier un peu mes lemons, que ça ne devienne pas répétitif. Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, après, tu sais niveau envies et manques, tu parle à une meuf qui écrit des scène de cul, je pense que c'est une preuve ultime d'envies et de manque chez moi aussi ^^ T'inquiète, peu importe sur quoi on se branle tu sais ;) Merci en tout cas de tes compliments, en espérant que la suite te plaise ^^

NikiCookie : N'abandonne jamais l'espoir d'un nouveau chapitre, dis-toi seulement que c'est toujours possible que ça prenne plus de 6 mois ^^ j'espère que ton amie te préviendras encore :) Oui c'était bien Historia, et la pauvre en effet, elle n'aura jamais sa réponse :,( Oh tu sais, je sais pas si je réussirais à la finir pour mes 95 ans, laisse moi au moins la centaines au vu de mon rythme de publication -_-" x) Bref, merci de ta lucidité, et bite à toi aussi.

Guest : Grosse grosse bite même.

Frustree : Il ne m'est rien arrivé, regarde, je la pond cette suite, directement sortis de mon cul ! Si c'est pas beau ça :,) Merci de ton interet pour l'histoire, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)

Maya : Merci beaucoup pour ces jolies compliments, c'est vrai que ma fic est déjà vieille, pourtant, oh, moi seule sait tout ce qui me reste à écrire ^^ Merci pour tout et bite poilu 3

Guest n°2 : Merci beaucoup pour ton interet pour cette histoire et c'est marrant, je viens justement de régler ce problème aujourd'hui ^^ Bonne lecture

Guest n°3/Charlotte (c'est pas ma faute si vous vous reconnaissez pas après ^^) : Oh, une grosse review, wow, avec un trop plein de compliments en plus, tout cela est bien déstabilisant ^^ Ne saute pas trop haut à deux heures du matin, bah écoute derien, même si c'est plus à moi de te remercier de suivre ce que je fait ^^ Je compte bien pervertir le monde ne t'inquiète pas ;) Si mes mots arrivent à réellement te faire imaginer les scènes, alors c'est que j'ai réussit mon envie de base ^^ Je ne pense pas que ma fanfic soit la meilleure, mais j'apprécie ton intérêt, et non, je ne la laisse pas tomber ^^ Je suis désolé, ton bientot était inutile, mais bon, la suite est là, c'est déjà ça :) Merci Charlotte ^^

Bref bonne lecture à tous, blabla les persos appertiennent à blabla bref, bonne lecture quoi :)

Je remercie Emie Mery pour son aide importante pour ce chapitre :)

* * *

(POV Levi) :

Une douce lumière me fit ouvrir un oeil alors que la sensation d'un corps à mes côtés m'apparaissait comme douce et étrangement relaxante. J'étais bien, enfoui dans les draps propres, les muscles détendus, plongé dans l'odeur habituelle et agréable de ma chambre, qui se traduisait entre l'arôme de la propreté légèrement citronnée et celle de la cigarette. Comme à chaque réveil, qu'il soit celui du matin, celui de l'aprème, celui du soir ou celui de l'insomnie soudaine, ma tête se tourna par réflexe vers les chiffres rouges visible sur mon réveil pour tenter de calculer avec le plus de précision possible mon temps de sommeil. 1H, 2H, peut-être même 3 en tout ? Mon réveil indiquait 9h17. Et sans trop prêter attention à cette heure, je me remémorais la soirée d'hier. Eren déboulant dans mon appart', le rythme de la musique, son corps soumis au mien, cette baise enflammée, l'alcool, l'envie, le sexe, tout ça me revint en mémoire. Mais avec, quelque chose d'encore plus important, quelque chose qui dépassait peut-être cette magnifique partie de jambe en l'air ou la satisfaction de cette clope après un tel orgasme. Car en plus de tout ça, je me souvins des derniers chiffres rouges que j'avais vu avant maintenant : 00h25. Moi, Levi ackerman, éternel insomniaque depuis toujours, je venais de dormir pendant 8 heures et 52 minutes. 8 putain d'heures et 52 putains de minutes. J'en avais mal à la tête, comme si tant de sommeil m'empêchait de penser. Si on prends en compte que la moyenne de mon temps de sommeil durant ces deux derniers mois, est de 2 heures et 47 minutes toutes les 24 heures, et que pour l'exactitude des résultats, il faut convertir les minutes en heures, on a 8 heures 52 minutes, 52 sur 60 multiplier par 100, soit environ 87 centièmes d'une heure, donc 8 heures et 52 minutes est en fait 8,87 heures. On fait pareil avec 2 heures et 47 minutes, on obtient 2.78 heures. Si à partir de là, on étudie le rapport entre mon sommeil d'aujourd'hui et mon sommeil habituel, on divise alors 8,87 par 2,78 et on obtient donc que 8,87 est environ 3,19 fois supérieur à 2,78... Putain, j'ai dormi 3,19 fois plus que d'habitude, c'est énorme. C'est même putain de gigantesque. Un an, ça devait bien faire un an que je n'avais pas dormi plus de 8 heures d'affilés. Cette douce et chaude présence à mes côtés bougea quelque peu, me sortant vaguement de ma stupéfaction. Ce fin corps se tourna tendrement vers moi afin qu'un léger mais infiniment doux sourire se pose sur ma personne. C'était étrange, je me sentais étrange ce matin, comme si le fait d'avoir autant dormi ralentissait mon cerveau et me rendait encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Ce qui fait du sommeil une véritable pute quand on y pense, j'avais toujours envie de dormir autant que les autres, et voilà que lorsque ça arrivait, je me retrouvais encore plus crevé qu'autre chose. Dormir c'est de la merde. Je sentis la douce peau de sa jambe effleurer subtilement la mienne alors que la distance qui nous séparait se réduisit quelque peu. Il était tellement électrisant ce gosse, tellement attirant, tous ces petits gestes même insignifiant ne semblaient avoir pour but que de m'attirer encore plus. Sa tête se rapprocha à nouveau de moi, un sourire devenus plus particulier cloué à la gueule. En plus d'être électrisant, il était particulièrement vicieux et savait pertinemment que m'effleurer pouvait suffire à me donner envie de lui. Mais dommage pour sa jolie bouille, j'étais pas très sexe matinale. Tout son corps s'avança encore vers moi, mais avant que je ne puisse lui dire que là, j'avais surtout envie d'un bon thé plutôt que de son cul, il vint soudainement poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et je ne réagis pas, surement à cause de la fatigue nouvelle engendrée par trop de sommeil étrangement engourdissant. N'empêche, c'est qu'il en voulait vraiment Eren, je me savais être un bon coup mais tout de même, de là à souhaiter commencer sa journée par une partie de jambes en l'air, fallait pas déconner, je me faisais un peu vieux moi, l'endurance c'était pas au réveil. Un sourire légèrement moqueur m'échappa doucement face aux actions bien trop matinal à mon goût du gamin. Sauf qu'évidemment, à cause de ce trop plein de sommeil, j'avais perdu tous mes réflexes, et donc j'avais oublié de me décoller de sa bouche, puisque je n'avais pas envie de niquer dans l'immédiat, avant de me moquer de lui. Du coup, comprenez bien que je venais de sourire contre ses lèvres, et, vous devez probablement le savoir : Eren était quelqu'un d'un peu con. Donc forcément ce satané gosse adorable pris mon sourire présent, car je me foutait légèrement de sa gueule, pour une invitation. Et voilà que le gamin commençait à s'emporter à mouver ses lèvres de la sorte, et à passer une main derrière ma nuque. C'était bizarre, y'avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre ce matin. Entre autre, il y avait moi qui était bizarre, surtout moi en fait. Parce que, étrangement, je ne repoussa aucunement Eren, je répondis même à ses lèvres... et c'est aussi possible que ce fut moi qui entrouvrit en premier la bouche pour accueillir sa langue qui vint tendrement caresser la mienne. C'était bizarre, pas net, y'avais vraiment un truc de bizarre ce matin, ce que je ressentais était bizarre. Mais, d'un autre côté ce contacte était particulièrement doux et agréable. Sa langue jouait doucement avec la mienne qui se laissait tourner tendrement. Une certaine sensualité se faisait ressentir dans ses mouvements, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cul, c'était comme si de ses doux mouvements languissant il voulait ... me remercier. Ou alors j'avais pris vraiment trop d'héroïne dans ma vie et mon cerveau en gardait des séquelles. Ou simplement le fait d'avoir trop dormi me faisait penser et faire n'importe quoi, c'est que ça fatigue de dormir. Sa langue continuait d'enlacer la mienne dans un rythme agréablement lent alors qu'à chaque mouvement circulaire, elle venait subtilement caresser mon palais, me procurant une sensation plaisante. Attendez deux secondes je vous prie, mais j'avais pas envie de coucher avec lui. Alors pourquoi on s'embrassait ? Enfin, de son côté, c'était logique, il avait envie de démarrer la journée par une petite baise, donc il essayait de me chauffer. Mais moi, j'en avais pas envie de cette baise matinale, alors pour quelle putain de raison je restais collé à lui à laisser ma langue tourner autant qu'un hand spinner ? Me rendant alors compte que mon comportement était complètement illogique par rapport à mes pensées, je repoussai Eren de manière soudaine mais le moins brusquement possible pour éloigner sa bouche de la mienne qui faisait globalement n'importe quoi. Ses grands et hypnotisant yeux verts me fixèrent avec incompréhension quelques secondes avant que je ne déclare :

-Désolé gamin, j'étais pas très réveillé, mais j'ai pas trop envie de cul là tout de suite.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent un peu plus, sa bouche resta entrouverte (elle ne s'était pas refermé en fait), et il lâcha un petit bruit semblable à "gné ?" pour exprimer son manque de compréhension à mon égard.

-Je comprends pas quand tu parle Levi, dit-il alors.

Quoi ? Comment ça il ne comprenait pas ? Y'avait rien à comprendre dans ce que j'avais dit, il avait une dégradation intellectuelle le matin lui aussi ? Ce genre de conneries arrive à tout ceux qui dorme plus de 8 heures c'est ça ?

-Bah, j'ai pas trop envie qu'on baise maintenant quoi, donc je te repousse, voilà c'est tout, y'a pas plus con, dis-je dans l'espoir que ses trois neurones actifs puissent me comprendre.

Sa tête pencha légèrement sur le côté avant de déclarer :

-ah, nan mais moi non plus j'avais pas forcément envie de- enfin de faire quoi que ce soit maintenant quoi,

Ah. Ah... ah ? Ah non. Là, par contre, il m'avait paumé. Comment ça "moi non plus" ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, rien ce matin n'avait de sens. Tout était bizarre. Pourquoi s'amuser à me rouler une galoche si il n'y avait aucune envie sexuelle derrière ?

-Je comprends pas quand tu parle Eren.

Il sourit tendrement en comprenant que je me foutais encore légèrement de lui, avant de froncer les sourcils, voyant que je ne comprenais réellement pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu comprends pas ?

Était-ce le sommeil qui me rendait réellement con ce matin ou bien ce gamin n'avait simplement aucune logique dans ses gestes et paroles ?

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasse de bon matin si t'as pas envie de cul ?

Il sembla surpris de ma question avant d'hausser machinalement des épaules.

-Parce que c'est agréable.

Ah. Il en avait encore beaucoup des phrases comme ça qui allait faire sauter mon cerveau ? Alors certes, ce gosse était semblable à un bonbon sucré et fondant lorsque ma langue retrouvait son contact avec la sienne. Donc oui, bien sur que c'était agréable, mais non, c'est mort, on n'embrasse pas les gens comme ça sous prétexte que c'est agréable... parce que... merde quoi. Alors je déclarais simplement ce qui exprimait au mieux ma pensée :

-Ah ouais mais non.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau d'incompréhension, bon ok, pour le coup, c'était moi qui était pas super clair, mais je vous assure, il était pire que moi ce gosse. On allait finir par se filer mutuellement des rides aux sourcils avec ces conneries.

-Heuu... ok... enfin, ça te dérange ? Si c'est le cas, y'as pas de problème, je le ferais plus hein,

L'embrasser ne me dérangeait pas en soit, bien au contraire même, c'était clairement pas désagréable, c'était surtout le principe qui me dérangeait réellement.

-J'embrasse que pour le sexe gamin, on n'est pas ensemble, j'ai pas envie qu'on commence à se bécoter tous les matins, dis-je d'une voix neutre, ni tendre, ni agressive, ne cherchant en aucun cas à l'engueuler.

Après tout, c'était de ma faute, j'avais voulu sauter l'arrangement de certaines règles la dernière fois, trop pressé de me retrouver avec son corps. J'aurais du préciser ça aussi.

-Oh, non, enfin... ça n'avait aucune intention romantique ou quoi, c'est just-

-Je sais Eren, le coupais-je, simplement c'est non, je n'embrasse que par envie sexuelle, rien d'autre.

Il détourna légèrement le regard quelques secondes avant qu'un étrange petit sourire ne vienne fendre son expression troublé.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ?

Son regard se replongea sur moi dans un léger sursaut, comme s'il venait d'être pris la main dans le sac. Il était pas entrain de se foutre de ma gueule au moins ?

-Oh non, c'est rien... juste... je me demandais pourquoi t'y as répondus alors ?

Il me posait une colle là. Satané morveux. Je soupirai.

-Tu m'as pris de cour, et j'te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais pas réveillé.

Il hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu alors que cet insupportable sourire persistait sur sa gueule.

-Quoi encore ? Demandais-je, agacé de son expression limite moqueuse.

-Bah rien... m'enfin... la dernière fois, tu m'avais roulé une pelle en plein milieu de la nuit avant d'aller faire la vaisselle, alors je me dis juste que ne pas dormir aussi ça doit te prendre de cours, répondit-t-il, tout sourire, avec une agaçante once de fierté vicieuse caché dans son ironie.

... Quel enfoiré de gamin puéril de mes couilles ce sale gosse. Et il en était tout content en plus. Bordel, il m'avait eut ce con. Je le fixai sans trop savoir quoi dire quelques instants, mes yeux gris et fade envoûté par cette insupportable mais attirante malice qui se mêlait à ses magnifiques perles émeraudes.

-T'as faim ? Finis-je par lâcher au bout d'une petite minute de malaise, sachant très bien que je n'avais rien à répondre.

Son sourire s'agrandit doucement dans sa victoire silencieuse avant d'hocher la tête, alors qu'il était très clairement heureux de sa répartie stupide. Et heureusement pour lui qu'il n'ajouta pas un mot, sinon, j'aurais attendue notre prochaine baise pour l'attacher et me barrer en lui laissant une gaule immense. Sale gamin puéril.

Je restai assis tranquillement sur ma chaise, ma sobre et sombre tasse fumante à la main. Eren, lui, faisant pleins de mouvements, m'apparaissant tous plus complexe les uns que les autres, alors qu'il semblait parfaitement habile lorsqu'il agitait de cette manière cette fourchette mélangeant un œuf à je ne sais quoi exactement. Je suivais du regard ses moindres gestes, assez fasciné par une telle capacité. Alors certes, il ne faisait que préparer un pancake, mais il le faisait avec une sorte d'habitude et de facilité qui me vola une petite once de respect pour ce gamin. Parmi toutes les choses essentielles à la survit que j'avais appris dans ma vie, la cuisine était bizarrement passée à la trappe. Et voir un simple gosse comme lui maîtriser ce genre de chose me fascinait étrangement.

-Où t'as appris à cuisiner ? Demandai-je soudainement, pris d'une curiosité spontané envers sa connaissance de la pâte à pancake.

Il stoppa ses mouvements et me lança un regard surpris.

-T'as l'impression que je sais cuisiner parce que je me fais un petit dej' ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, me rendant compte que je venais totalement d'avouer que je ne savais pas faire ce genre de choses.

-Ouais... mais tu réponds pas à ma question.

Il m'offrit un tendre sourire légèrement amusé qui me procura un petit pique de chaleur. C'est fou comme il était beau, à simplement sourire de cette manière, appuyé contre le plan de travail de ma petite cuisine.

-Ma mère était souvent occupée le soir quand j'étais plus petit, alors elle m'a appris à cuisiner pas mal de truc en contrepartie, déclara-t-il simplement, le même sourire cloué au visage.

Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens, émeraudes et flamboyant, ne transmettant aucune once de tristesse. Mais, possédant un tact légèrement défectueux, je ne répondis rien et me contentai de hocher la tête, ce qui, étrangement, lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas parce qu'elle est morte que tu dois me fixer comme ça Levi.

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement, surpris par ses mots et par son ton toujours aussi doux.

-J'aime bien cuisiner, ajouta-t-il, un sourire encore plus adorable collé sur la tronche, alors je cuisine, ça a pas à être triste.

Il reporta tout naturellement son attention sur sa préparation avant de verser doucement la pâte dans la poêle. Mon regard se raccrocha à nouveau à tous ce qu'il faisait avant que je ne demande d'une voix neutre sans vraiment réfléchir :

-Elle était comment ta mère ?

Il lâcha soudainement la poignet de la poêle dans un sursaut brusque. Merde. J'aurais peut-être dû fermer ma gueule sur ce coup. Un long blanc s'installa entre-nous, lui hésitait à prononcer le moindre mot, quant à moi, je ne préférais pas rajouter quoi que ce soit. Bordel, il m'avait prit quoi de demander ? Ce gosse m'intriguait, c'était certain, mais de là à commencer à lui poser des questions persos, ça me ressemblait pas du tout, puis merde quoi, je ne savais pas parler de ce genre de chose, ça serait vraiment pas une bonne idée de m'y mettre maintenant, surtout pas avec Eren. De lourdes secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence gênant jusqu'à ce que, sans se retourner, il ne commence dans une sorte de murmure:

-Je... je sais pas vraiment si je peux répondre à cette question... enfin... je la trouvais géniale c'est sûr mais comment elle était, ça se définit pas vraiment... genre, les gens n'avait pas forcément un avis très admiratif envers elle, je sais pas vraiment comment dire... puis toi t'as surement dut connaître tout l'inverse avec tes parents donc bah...

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent grandement dans un geste subite alors que je sentis ma bouche s'entre-ouvrir sous la surprise. Il venait de sous-entendre quoi ce morveux ?

-Enfin, reprit-il toujours dos à moi, je connais pas ta vie perso mais... les Ackerman tout ça, c'est sûr ça inspire plus le respect et la sympathie des autres. Dit-il en se retournant finalement, un petit sourire aux lèvres qui disparut immédiatement lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur moi.

Je sentis une veine pulser sur mon front, de quel droit il se permettait de prononcer une quelconque syllabe sur un truc dont il n'avait foutrement aucune idée ? Peu importe son intention de base, s'il ajoutait un mot, il était mort. Ce gosse avait beau avoir les yeux les plus magnifiques du pays, un cul bandant à vous filer la gaule en un rien de temps et un sourire des plus séduisant, s'il ajoutait un seul mot qui suivait ses précédentes paroles, j'allais simplement me lever et l'égorger à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me fixer pendant un long moment, un léger air d'incompréhension sur la tronche, et un océan de culpabilité soudaine dans le vert de ses yeux. Je finis par soupirer doucement.

-Justement Eren, c'est bien parce que tu ne connais pas forcément la vie perso des gens que tu devrais parfois fermer ta gueule, déclarai-je d'un ton froid, mais calme.

Il entrouvrit doucement la bouche puis détourna les yeux pour fixer la sol.

-P-pardon... c'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé à l'incendie et tous les problèmes que vous avez co-

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer morveux.

Il sursauta et replongea brusquement ses yeux dans les miens à l'entente de mon ton beaucoup moins calme, à la limite de l'énervement.

-Et avant que t'ajoute une autre connerie, fous-toi un truc dans le crâne : Je n'ai des Ackerman que le nom, le teint et peut-être la gueule légèrement asiatique. Mais à aucun putain de moment de ma vie j'ai considéré toutes ces raclures de merdes comme faisant partie de ma famille.

Ses yeux écarquillés brillait d'un vert tout aussi intimidé que bien trop curieux à mon goût.

-Y'a des gens bien. Déclara-t-il subitement.

Je fronçai brusquement les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Parmis les Ackerman, y'a des gens bien. C'est pas le sang qui fait ça...

Mon poing se serra fortement, il cherchait à se prendre un pain dans la gueule le sale gosse ? Bien sur que non c'est pas le sang ! Sinon j'aurais été entrain de m'insulter, pauvre con.

-C'est l'éducation. Répondis-je d'un ton glaciale. Tous ceux qui ont vécu dans ce putain de chateau de mes couilles qui a heureusement cramé sont de véritable enfoiré, point, maintenant arrête de me casser les couilles.

Ce fut lui qui fronça brusquement les sourcil d'une certaine colère suite à ce que je venais de dire.

-Je sais pas ce qui t'as frustré comme ça Levi, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de faire des généralités deux secondes ça serait cool. Y'avait pas mal de connard dans leur... résidence mais fous pas tout le monde dans le même panier. Y'avait de très bonne personnes, dont certaines qui ont perdu la vie dans l'incendie, donc pense à fermer ta gueule de temps en temps toi aussi.

Mes sourcils se défroncèrent pour s'arquer brusquement alors que je comprenais doucement la situation. Mes muscles se décrispèrent lentement en réalisant l'importance de ce que je venais de dire pour lui. Il avait l'air blessé, comme si je l'avais insulté ou insulté ce à quoi il tenait. Je lâchai un soupir discret, agacé par ma perte étrange de sang froid. C'est sur que s'il avait une connaissance chère pour lui qui portait ce même héritage de merde qu'est le nom "Ackerman", alors son ton était justifié, surtout si cette personne était morte dans l'incendie que je venais de glorifié. Je soupirai à nouveau et demandai d'une voix calme :

-Tu connais qui qui a grandit là bas ?

Il parut surpris un court instant avant que son visage ne se détende doucement.

-Ma soeur. Ma mère l'a adopté après l'incendie, et ses parents étaient des gens bien. Répondit-il d'un air quelque peu triste, grave, mais surtout légèrement effrayé.

Son expression n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi avait-il l'air d'avoir peur ? Il finit par se retourner totalement, en soupirant. Il éteint la gazinière et plaça son pancake dans une assiette avant de venir s'asseoir face à moi.

-Désolé, lâcha-t-il au bout d'une petite minute, j'aurais pas dut parler de ça.

Je portai doucement la tasse à ma bouche. Hum, froid.

-Ça va, t'inquiète pas pour ça, puis j'aurais pas dû m'emporter non plus. Déclarai-je, dans une envie d'excuse toujours aussi peu assumé.

C'était fou à quel point "désolé" était un mot compliqué à prononcer face à un autre être humain. Comment faisait-il lui ? Il ne répondit pas et commença à manger son petit déj' recouvert de sirop d'érable avant que soudainement quatre coup frénétique se firent entendre en direction de la porte. Oh merde, comment dès le début, cette journée pouvait s'avérer être aussi lourde et complexe ? Eren releva la tête, surpris, puis plongea ses yeux perdue dans les miens. Ces quatres coups ne pouvait signifiait qu'une seule personne derrière cette porte. Et la venue de cette personne ne pouvait signifiait qu'une seule et unique chose. Putain, cette journée allait être vraiment longue. Une petite voix hésitante s'éleva :

-Hum.. t'attends quelqu'un ?

Je haussai machinalement des épaules pour toutes réponses.

-Je... je suis sensé me cacher ou un truc du genre ?

Je lâchai un vague soupire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui faire de la peine, quand j'allais ouvrir cette porte, que j'allais forcément ouvrir, elle allait obligatoirement se sentir mal si Eren restait ici. Mais nan, je ne pouvais pas non plus cacher le mec dans mon appart' à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait sur la pas de ma porte. Je préfèrai encore qu'elle voit parfaitement, qu'elle entende parfaitement plutôt que lui laisser à nouveau croire involontairement qu'elle avait une chance, parce que je ne voulais plus jamais, plus une seule fois, dire ces mots de ma vie. Ces mots qui avaient déjà briser cette amie aussi importante à mes yeux. Les quatre coups se firent à nouveau entendre. "Non, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi" était vraiment l'une des phrase les plus horrible et impactante que j'avais prononcés dans ma vie.

-Tu peux rester là, répondis-je finalement à Eren.

Je me levai en direction de la porte et ouvrit finalement à l'une de mes très rare mais agréable connaissance mesurant quelques centimètres de moins que moi. Elle m'offrit un immense sourire sincère en me voyant.

-Qu'est ce qu'Erwin me veut ? Demandais-je subitement.

Son sourire se transforma en petite grimace avant qu'elle ne soupire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Levi, je suis très heureuse de te voir, tu vas bien ? Ça fait tout de même quelques jours qu'on ne sait pas croiser, nan ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tout le monde cherchait à me faire chier aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais, bonjour Petra.

Un tendre sourire amusé et affectif lui déforma la gueule en m'entendant avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement lorsque son regard passa derrière mon épaules, apercevant surement Eren entrain de bouffer son truc.

-Oh... je me disais bien aussi qu'un mec qui rentre aussi pressé dans l'immeuble ça ne peut être que pour toi... Tu te fais des mineurs maintenant ?

Mes sourcils se froncèrent doucement sans que mes yeux ne se décroche d'elle en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tire pas la gueule Levi, personne d'autres l'a vu ton nouveau plan, lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard, ton nouveau fantasme pour les ados n'a pas été d-

-Qu'est ce qu'Erwin me veut ? La coupais-je volontairement après avoir compris que je ne risquais rien, ne voulant pas me lancer dans une conversation semblable avec elle.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux et serra doucement les dents, apparemment vexé que je ne la coupe. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? J'allais pas encore la regarder parler amèrement d'un mec dans mon appart', ça lui faisait bien plus de mal à elle qu'à moi.

-Te voir, finit-elle par dire. Et me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien, mais ça avait l'air urgent.

"Urgent" ? Depuis que j'avais quitté le bataillon, Erwin n'avait jamais eut quelque chose d'apparemment "urgent" à me dire. Une grosse pointe d'inquiétude me piqua doucement le coeur suivit d'une légère curiosité dans le bide. Qu'est-ce qu'Erwin me voulait ?

-Je serais aux Ailes' dans 30 minutes, déclarai-je d'un ton neutre.

Elle hocha la tête et dit simplement d'un ton sincère :

-Je suis contente de t'avoir vu,

Je répondis du même geste.

-Moi aussi Petra.

Elle me lança un grand sourire avant que je ne referme la porte, la laissant à nouveau seule derrière.

-Hum, c'était qui ? Demanda Eren à quelques mètre de moi, les yeux ronds alors qu'il avait clairement suivit la conversation.

-Une amie.

Il fit une petite moue insatisfaite avant de simplement hausser les épaules, n'insistant pas davantage sur qui était Petra pour moi.

-Je vais devoir y aller, déclarai-je, je sais pas si je serais de retour vers midi, mais de toute façon tu cuisine bien mieux que moi alors tu te démerde si je suis pas là. Je laisse les clefs si tu veux sortir, mais évite juste que quelqu'un te crame à rentrer dans l'appart d'un mec qui a le même nom que ton prof', ça serait con.

Il hocha la tête, pas réellement surpris puisqu'il avait écouté ma discussion, avant de déclarer, un nouveau sourire cloué au visage :

-Les noms ça veut pas dire grand chose tu sais,

Un micro-sourire m'échappa avant que je ne me dirige vers ma salle de bain. Je l'aimais bien ce gosse, il était chiant, mais je l'aimais bien.

* * *

Cette enseigne aux néons pétant toujours aussi voyante, même dans la matinée, ne cessera sûrement jamais de me procurer cette agréable et unique sensation de mise en confiance. Les deux petites ailes discrète qui entourait le nom du lieu étaient assez subtil pour n'avoir jamais été relié à nos tatouages respectifs par les autorités. C'est fou comme j'aimais cet endroit. J'avais beau avoir passé certains des pires moments de ma vie aux _Ailes de la Liberté,_ ça restait une sorte de maison à mes yeux, le seul endroit où j'avais vraiment eu ma place un jour. Je poussai la porte et entrai à l'intérieur de cet immense bar-café, dont l'ambiance m'allait parfaitement. Je ne prêtait pas attention aux trois autres personnes présentes pour me diriger directement vers le comptoir du bar, là où cet homme si particulier était tranquillement installé.

-Erwin, dis-je d'un ton neutre pour lui indiquer ma présence.

-Oh tiens, salut Levi, répondit-il en se retournant sur son tabouret habituel, avant de froncer ses énormes sourcils blonds dans un geste bien trop théâtrale et exagéré. Dis-moi, quelqu'un s'est assis à ma place dernièrement ? On a surement dut baisser mon tabouret, j'ai l'impression que tu as grandis.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à l'originalité certaines d'Erwin pour encore faire une blague sur ma taille. Mais c'était une habitude entre nous qui ne partira sans doute jamais, je n'allais pas me priver de ce plaisir non plus.

-Dis-moi, tu connaitrais pas un bon ophtalmo ? Ma vue doit surement déconner, j'ai l'impression que tes sourcils sont épilés.

Il me répondit par un grand sourire satisfait avant de désigner du menton le tabouret (légèrement plus haut que le sien) à ses côté, m'insitant à m'asseoir.

-Sinon ça va toi ? Me demanda-t-il lorsque mon cul fut correctement posé non loin de lui.

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens alors que j'hochai simplement la tête.

-Cool, moi aussi en tou-

-Pourquoi t'as envoyé Petra pour me chercher ? Y'a un problème Erwin ?

Ses immensément grands sourcils se haussèrent lorsque je lui coupai la parole, apparemment surpris de ce que je disais.

-Soit pas con Levi, si y'avait un vrai problème, je t'impliquerai pas, plus maintenant, déclara-t-il d'un ton presque froid.

Face à lui, face à cet homme qui avait tant fait pour moi et face à ce qu'il me sous-entendais, je ne sus pas vraiment si j'étais heureux ou triste.

-J'avais juste plus de batterie, du coup j'ai biber Petra, ajouta-t-il.

Je levai à nouveau les yeux au ciel tout en me décrispant légèrement, soulagé qu'il n'y avait rien qui semblait inquiétant pour lui.

-Alors qu'est ce que je fous ici ?

Son expression s'adoucit à l'entente de ma question avant qu'il ne détourne quelque peu le regard, un soupçon de tristesse perdu dans celui-ci.

-J'ai reçu ton versement hier...

-Et ?

-Et c'est bon, c'est fini... tu me dois plus rien.

Je me figeai quelque peu avant que tous les muscles de mon corps ne se relâche complètement. Sa phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche froide totalement inattendue, me déversant dessus un flot de sensation étrange partagé entre une once de soulagement et une écume d'inquiétude. Alors ouais, ok, j'allais pouvoir arrêter de lui filer les trois quarts de mon fric entre mes dettes et mon loyer, mais... ça remettait bien trop de choses en questions. Erwin fuyait mon regard, ne sachant surement pas ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais moi non plus je ne savais pas. J'adorais Erwin... d'une sincérité émotionnel dont je faisais rarement preuve, et j'avais réellement peur qu'il me lâche complètement. Je ne vivais que grâce à lui. Et je n'avais longtemps vécu que pour lui. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça se termine totalement, tout comme je ne retournerais jamais dans leurs rangs, ce style de vie était fini pour moi, j'y avais bien trop donné de ma personne. Mais si je ne lui devais plus rien, alors que je ne faisais ni partie du bataillon, ni de la vie sexuelle d'Erwin, je n'avais plus rien à faire avec eux, plus rien à faire ici, plus rien à faire près de lui.

-Je suis censé partir ? Demandais-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante, perturbé par l'idée même de ne plus jamais le voir.

Il releva doucement la tête, soupira et demanda en guise de réponse :

-T'en as pas envie ? D'aller enfin voir ailleur, d'enfin sortir de cette ville immense pour la première fois de ta vie et... je sais pas moi, de t'éloigner de toute cette merde ? C'était pas ton but de base ?

Je serrai discrètement les poings, pas habitué à être déstabilisé en publique, et écoeuré que ça soit encore devant lui. Putain, ça faisait trois ans que je vivais comme ça, entre deux mondes, après avoir quitté le bataillon, mais dans l'obligation de rester dans les alentours et dans cet appart' pour les dettes à payer. Mais maintenant, je faisais quoi ? Le bataillon c'était une grosse partie de ma vie; je ne pouvais plus en être, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment les quittés non plus. Je voulais encore pouvoir venir ici chaque soir où je m'ennuyais, pouvoir connaîtres et parler de toutes leurs activités sans pour autant m'y remettre.

-Non... je veux pas partir. C'était de la connerie, je peux pas me casser d'ici.

Il se pinça doucement l'arrête du nez, comme s'il semblait réfléchir.

-Tu sais, y'aura toujours une place po-

-Non, je reviendrais pas non plus. Mais je suis surement incapable de tout abandonner complètement.

Ses beaux yeux, d'un doux bleu, dans lesquels je m'étais tant de fois perdu, se reposèrent sur moi avec une désagréable lueure de culpabilité. S'il commençait à vouloir s'excuser ou une autre connerie, j'allais lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule.

-Tu supporte juste plus la vie de gang ou-

-Ts. N'emploie pas le mot "gang" pour le bataillon, c'est trop négatif, ça colle pas, le coupais-je d'un ton froid avant qu'il ne dise une connerie encore plus aberrante.

-Tu préfère "organisation collective ayant pour occupation diverses activités illégales" ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ras le cul de ses sarcasmes, j'avais déjà Hanji pour ça, et elle était bien assez casse-couilles.

-Parce que tu te considère comme un chef de gang toi ?

Il haussa légèrement des épaules en guise de réponse, avant de reprendre d'un ton bien plus mélancolique sa question :

-Du coup, tu supporte juste plus cette vie là ou le fait de me voir tous les jours ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix remplie d'une fine tristesse, qui semblait tellement sincère et touchante, mais qui à mes oreilles ne sonnait que comme une bonne raison de lui foutre un coup de pied dans les couilles.

-Putain Erwin, c'est quoi cette connerie encore ? Des comme ça tu m'en as plus sortis depuis quatre ans, il t'arrive quoi là ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre mais la referma directement, un air quelques peu soulagé sur le visage. Il me fixa quelques secondes, avec un sourire légèrement attristé mais néanmoins satisfait avant de déclarer d'une voix calme qui me figea presque sur place :

-J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, c'est tout.

Je déglutis doucement et pris quelques secondes pour encaisser ce qu'il venait de dire avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Je fus pris d'un sourire amère, avant de déclarer d'une voix froide et quelque peu vexé :

-Tu t'es pris une brique dans la gueule dernièrement ? C'est quoi ce petit air tristounet que tu me sors là ? Je vois pas pour quelle putain de raison on se s'rait plus jamais revu, mise à part si t'es encore persuader que je me suis barré à cause de toi. T'es surement la personne que je respecte le plus au monde, et avec qui je ne pourrais jamais couper réellement les ponts, mais steuplé, arrête de penser que chacune de mes putain d'actions ont un rapports avec ta jolie gueule.

Il baissa le regard et se mordit la lèvres d'agacement avant de me répondre, le regard toujours fixé au sol :

-Je pense pas ça.. mais, je me dis quand même que si j'avais pas agis comme un con à ce moment, t'aurais peut-être put rester, c'est tout... je suis juste déso-

-Ferme ta putain de gueule.

Il releva brusquement les yeux qui vinrent se plonger dans les miens, accompagné d'une légère pointe d'incompréhension.

-Si tu me ressors une nouvelle fois que t'es "désolé" ou que t'as fait quelque chose de mal, je t'éclate le crâne contre le comptoire.

Son incompréhension s'atténua pour donner à nouveau une crispante culpabilité qui généra en moi un surplus de frustration incalculable. Il m'énervait avec ça, à chaque fois que je voyais cette foutue culpabilité dans son regard, ça me rappelait la stupidité et la faiblesse dont j'avais fait preuve à l'époque, et plus j'y pensais moins j'arrivais à supporter le fait qu'il se sente coupable pour quelque chose que j'avais, moi, Levi Ackerman, mal géré.

-Je m'en veux Levi, c'est tout. Quand j'ai vu ce que je t'avais fait, je...

Un sentiment d'amertume encore plus prononcé se bloqua dans cette boule de mal être coincé dans ma gorge.

-Ouais, je t'ai fait pitié quoi, déclarais-je froidement.

Il s'apprêtait à surement répliquer le contraire mais je le coupai un soupirant bruyamment.

-Oublie cette merde Erwin, ça fait plus de quatre ans putain, et l'histoire a pas changé depuis, j'ai fait de la merde comme le gamin stupide et trop fier que j'étais, point. Ça s'arrête là.

Il me fixa, peu convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien, voyant bien que l'évocation de cela ne faisait que me casser les couilles d'avantage. Je détestais lorsqu'il parlait de ça, il avait toujours l'air de vouloir me convaincre qu'il avait été le connard responsable de toute ma peine et mes conneries, comme s'il souhaitait m'arracher toutes erreurs et regrets de la conscience pour les porter à ma place. Mais je n'étais plus un gamin, je ne voulais plus de son réconfort et de cette protection qu'il m'avait tant apporté plus jeune. J'avais déjà été assez faible comme ça, surtout avec lui. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux avant de déclarer, bien plus fort qu'avant, à l'intention de l'autre blond présent dans la salle que je connaissais bien :

-Mike, deux pinte steuplé.

-Ok ma pédale, me répondit-il avec le sourire.

Un micro-sourire m'échappa, il ne me lâchera jamais avec ce surnom à la con lui. Je me rappelais bien de cette soirée aux _Ailes de la liberté._ À cette époque, ça faisait quelques mois que j'avais commencé à coucher régulièrement avec Erwin, et alors que j'étais tranquillement assis au bar à discuter avec Mike, trois nouveau du bataillon, d'environ une vingtaine d'années, s'étaient amusés à me surnommer "la petite pédale du chef" de manière un peu trop répétitive alors que la pourcentage d'alcool dans leur sang devait surement être trop élevé pour eux. J'avais 17 ans à ce moment, et certains p'tit nouveau avaient un certain problème avec le fait que j'étais un peu trop haut dans la hiérarchie. À cette époque, j'essayais d'être le plus patient possible, mais lorsque j'avais perçus l'insulte une dixième fois, je m'étais simplement levé pour leur demandé poliment de quitter les lieux, non pas par pacifisme mais par respect pour la seule réelle règle des _Ailes de la liberté_ : celle de n'user d'aucune violence directe à l'intérieur du bar. La soirée s'était finis avec du sang et quelques dents sur le trotoire, et inutile de dire qu'aucun des deux ne m'appartenait. J'étais ensuite tranquillement revenu pour finir ma discussion avec Mike qui s'était marrer tout le long en m'appelant "petite pédale" pour se foutre de leur gueule. Depuis, le surnom était resté. Il nous apporta les verres qu'il déposa devant nous.

-Dis Erwin, dis-je d'une voix redevenu neutre et habituel, je peux garder l'appart ? Je paierais le loyer chaque mois, tu peux le remettre à son prix de base. Je veux rester dans le coin.

Il fronça ses gros sourcils et demanda :

-Ça te va vraiment de rester ici ? Je comprends pas Levi, autant revenir dans ce cas là...

Ça me faisait mal au coeur de l'entendre dire ça, comme une nausée de honte qui me restait en travers de la gorge. Je détestais ce petit air triste dans sa voix, je savais bien que s'il désirait tant que je revienne, c'est bien parce que j'étais le meilleur sur le terrain, et que je lui était d'une grande utilité, mais il était évident qu'il m'appréciait, et comprendre qu'il voulait réellement m'avoir auprès de lui me pinça légèrement le coeur. Parce que je ne reviendrais pas. J'étais bien trop... lassé de tout cela. Je pris le verre que j'apportai à mes lèvres pour en boire une gorgé.

-Non. Je reviendrais pas, je peux juste plus vivre comme ça, je ne dénigrerai jamais le bataillon, ni ses activités, et je me permettrais jamais de remettre en question tes intentions, mais j'en pouvais plus. T'as pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais ouais, je veux rester ici, à côté mais en dehors du bataillon.

Ses yeux, où ce bleu m'obligeait toujours aussi dangereusement à me plonger dedans, se posèrent sur moi avant de demander d'un ton particulièrement doux :

-Mais pourquoi ?

Après quelques secondes, envouté par ses yeux qui me rappelaient tant de chose, aussi agréable que pathétique, j'émis un léger soupir, tant la réponse était évidente. Je repris une gorgée. Soit il était particulièrement con, ce dont je doutais réellement, connaissant son intelligence redoutable, soit il cherchait simplement à ce que je le dise, mais mise à part s'il voulait se rassurer, je ne voyais pas vraiment à quoi ça lui servirait. J'hésitai quelques temps et déclarai doucement d'un ton neutre, masquant une quelconque once de quoi que ce soit :

-C'est toi qui me disait tout le temps de ne jamais poser des questions auxquelles j'avais la réponse non ? Alors arrête de te foutre de ma gueule maintenant, tu savais dès le début que je partirais jamais pour de bon.

Ses yeux fuirent les miens quelques secondes, contrastant avec cette image autoritaire du chef stratège qu'il avait à tenir dans tout le bataillon.

-Levi, commença-t-il, si tu le voulais vraiment, Hanji ne réfléchirait même pas et lâcherait tout pour se casser de cette ville avec toi. Elle te suivrait pour absolument tout, tu le sais. Alors pourquoi rester ?

Ma main se crispa autour de mon verre alors que je fronçai sévèrement les sourcils. Il le faisait exprès ce con ?

-Je comprends pas ce que tu veux me faire dire Erwin.

-Je veux juste savoir.

À nouveau, je le fixai quelques secondes alors que nos regards se croisèrent encore, à la recherche d'une quelconque étrangeté sur son expression, mais je ne trouvai rien d'autre que son visage habituel, toujours aussi exigeant d'honnêteté.

-Hanji n'est pas la seule personne que j'ai rencontré au bataillon que je considère comme faisant partie de mes amis, déclarais-je d'un ton neutre et ferme sans quitter son regard.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent.

-Alors pourquoi t'es partis ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton triste. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé y'a trois ans pour que tu veuille te casser d'un coup ?

Je serrais la machoir agacé par cette question qu'il m'avait déjà trop posé.

-J'en avais ras l'cul de cette vie.

En soit, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, c'est vrai que je m'étais lassé d'une telle vie, et que je recherchais un certains calme, imaginant qu'un boulot normal me serait plus facil à vivre. Il afficha un air soudainement plus sévère.

-Comme ça ? Genre subitement un jour tu te dis que t'en avais marre ? tu veux pas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule deux minutes ?

Mon coeur se serra brusquement. Il avait l'air énervé. Et vu que ma dette ne me donnait plus la certitude d'être relié à lui, alors il y avait une possibilité qu'une conversation comme celle-ci puisse tout foutre en l'air.

-Erwin, dis-je d'un ton calme, je suis pas vraiment du genre à m'étaler quand je pense à un truc comme ça. Ça faisait des mois que j'y pensais, mais c'est bien parce que je voulais pas vous quittés que j'ai mis autant de temps.

Son visage se détendit doucement, jusqu'à transmettre une certaines lassitude, avant qu'il ne détourne son attention vers son verre pour en boire quelques gorgés.

-Si tu le dis... déclara-t-il simplement, peu convaincu.

Un long silence s'installa subtilement entre nous. Un silence seulement brisés par quelques déglutissement irréguliers, du moins jusqu'à ce que Erwin ne déclare :

-Sinon, il parait que t'as un nouveau plan régulier, c'est rare...

J'ancrais brutalement mes yeux dans les siens en fronçant les sourcils. Bordel, il voulait quoi encore pour commencer à parler de cul ? Ça m'enervait, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot ou une remarque sur ma vie sexuelle, ça me mettait hors de moi. Vous pouvez trouver ça exagéré mais j'en avais rien à foutre, fallait l'entendre aussi, quand il soupirait doucement avec cette once de culpabilité, comme si tous ses mots pouvaient être remplacé par : "oh mon pauvre, je sais que tu couche autant pour pouvoir m'oublier un jour, je suis désolé d'être rentrée dans ta vie, je vois bien que je te fais du mal". Bordel, ça me foutait les nerfs, j'allais bien merde, j'allais parfaitement bien. Ma bite et moi, on s'éclatait, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Erwin putain. Ma vie entière ne tournait pas autour de lui, et j'allais parfaitement bien. C'était clair non ? Ça faisait quatre ans que cette histoire était terminé, et depuis le temps je n'étais plus amoureux de lui, tout comme lui n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle chose pour moi, voilà. Donc désormais on ressentait exactement la même chose l'un pour l'autre, de la pure amitiés et un respect mutuel. Et c'était parfait comme ça, ça m'allait parfaitement. Donc qu'il arrête de faire cette insupportable gueule de coupable alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, que cette histoire était terminé et que j'allais parfaitement bien. Merde.

-C'est quand qu'Hanji t'as lâché ça ? Demandais-je simplement, prenant sur moi l'envie de lui cracher de la bière à la gueule pour qu'il arrête de me regarder comme un gamin blessé.

-On s'est vu hier, et elle parle toujours autant, répondit-il un léger sourire tendre et nostalgique aux lèvres.

Ce qu'il avait l'air niai avec cette air mélancolique, ça se voyait gros comme ma bite qu'il repensait au temps où on était encore tous les deux aux bataillon : Hanji à soigner et maltraiter les plaies de ses pauvres patient, ou devant un ordi, à remplacer les informations locales par des propositions tel que "bukake inter-racial au gymnase Renet-Arto à 17h30, venez nombreux !" ; Et moi entrain de défoncer la gueule de je ne sais plus trop qui ou simplement à être allongé dans le grand, doux et confortable lit beige clair d'Erwin.

-Elle devrait apprendre à la fermer, déclarais-je.

Il haussa machinalement des épaules.

-Je suis plutôt content d'avoir des nouvelles.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie sexuelle est une nouvelle ou anecdote sympathique.

Il détourna le regard et déclara d'une traite, sachant pertinemment que je n'allais pas aimer sa remarque :

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était mineur.

Je serrai les dents et me retint de lui jeter un regard noir.

-Et ? C'est pas la première fois que je me tape un mineur, puis si tu me fais la morale ça f'rait une scène bien ironique.

Il soupira doucement, se préparant sûrement à se lancer dans une conversation qui se révèlerait probablement être très chiante et prise de tête pour nous deux.

-Mais là c'est régulier, je veux pas faire la morale, c'est sur je suis mal placé, mais... fais juste attention à lui...

Ma main se resserra brutalement autour de me verre, à la limite de le briser. Erwin devrait apprendre à fermer sa gueule de temps en temps, avec tout le respect que je lui portais.

-Faire attention à lui ? Bordel Erwin, arrête de sous-entendre des conneries, si t'as un truc à dire dis-le directement merde.

-Je veux juste dire... soit clair avec lui...

Un frisson désagréable me parcourut l'échine pour marquer tout mon corps d'humiliation.

-Putain mais tu pige quand je te parle ? Je te l'ai déjà dit bordel, t'as jamais rien raté, t'as toujours était clair avec moi. _J'ai_ fait de la merde, c'est tout, j'étais un sale gosse qui a pas su gérer cette situation, mais c'est pas ta faute merde. T'avais clarifié plusieurs fois que c'était pas romantique, _j'ai_ affirmé la même chose parce que j'étais con. _J'ai_ pas sut être sincère avec toi et _j'ai_ pas sû arrêter au bon moment. _Je_ t'ai mentis en disant le contraire alors que je t'aimais bien plus que amicalement, donc _j'ai_ tout foiré bordel. Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de te montrer pseudo-coupable de ma propre connerie sous prétexte que quand cette histoire a commencé j'étais un gamin ça serait cool. Et apprend à fermer un peu ta grande gueule Erwin.

-...

Il m'observa quelque secondes, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils arqué, alors que ses yeux écarquillés étaient ancré dans les miens avec stupeur.

-wow... finit-il par lâcher, c'est rare que tu t'emporte et que tu parle autant... enfin... je voulais pas te-

-vraiment, arrête, j'ai l'impression de parler à un sourd. Pense ce que tu veux si t'aime te sentir coupable, ça reste moi qui est fait de la merde.

Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgé, l'air vaincu, me donnant l'impression que tout ça était clos.

-Et il a quel âge ? Demanda-t-il après avoir reposé son verre.

Il était sérieux là ?

-Bah quoi ? Dit-il en croisant mon regard, simple discussion entre amis, il m'intrigue, c'est rare que tu supporte la présence de quelqu'un aussi longtemps.

Je soupirai, vaincu à mon tour.

-15ans.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise avant qu'un air étonné ne se pose sur moi.

-Coincidence. Déclarai-je brusquement, sachant très bien à quoi il pensait.

-Je n'ai rien dit...

-Mais tu pense trop fort.

Il but une gorgé et soupira à son tour.

-Ça fait une coïncidence marrante alors.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, cherchant à rester le plus stoïque possible. "Nan, Erwin, je ne couche pas avec un ados de 15 ans parce qu'on s'est rencontré le jour de mes 15 ans. Maintenant, arrête de penser à mes actions comme si elles ne tournaient que autours de toi."

-Je vois pas en quoi. Répondis-je du ton le plus neutre possible.

-Bah, les piles 10 ans de différences quoi.

"Nan, Erwin, je ne couche pas avec lui à 25 ans parce que tu m'as rencontré à 25 ans. Genre, vraiment, ferme ta gueule." Je haussai machinalement des épaules.

-J'y avais pas pensé.

Un petit sourire lui échappa, l'air de dire "je sais quand tu mens", m'agaçant au plus haut point. Mais heureusement pour mes nerfs et son visage soigné, il ne le dit pas à haute voix.

-Et tu l'as rencontré où ?

Je me tus quelques secondes, le connaissant, il allait soit me parler des conséquences en chaines que ça pourrait avoir si je me faisais prendre, soit il allait se foutre de ma gueule.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre sérieux ?

Il me sourit tendrement.

-Toujours aussi poli, et je veux juste en savoir plus sur ce miracle humain que tu laisse squatter chez toi.

Je me tus quelques instants, me préparant aux éventuels remarques future.

-C'est un élève.

Un léger blanc s'installa quelques petites secondes avant qu'un bruit de coup étrange ne viennent résonner autour de nous. Erwin venait de donne un puissant coup de poing sur le comptoir... avant de se mettre à glousser comme un con, essayant vainement de retenir son rire. Et voilà qu'il était entrain de se foutre de ma gueule, et honnêtement, j'aurais limite préféré qu'il me sermonne.

-Oh merde, commença-t-il entre deux rires, tu te casse pour mener une vie de prof' banale et parmis tous les mecs de la ville, tu trouve le moyen d'avoir comme plan cul un élève ! T'es énorme Levi !

Je serrai par automatisme les dents à l'entente du terme "plan cul" utiliser de manière bien trop réductrice à mon gout et qui ne représentait pas assez bien ce que Eren était pour moi. Attendez, quoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils, préoccupé par ce à quoi je venais de penser. Certes, je considéré Eren comme intriguant et divertissant, mais de là à me sentir agacé par juste une appelation, fallait pas déconner non plus.

-Ça t'arrive de pas casser les couilles ?

Il me répondit par un clin d'oeil, l'air toujours aussi amusé.

-Ça va le trentenaire, continuais je, c'est un peu comme si tu te tapait un petit nouveau mineur du bataillon, genre, un peu comme moi à l'époque nan ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'un amusement qui sembla apparemment encore plus présent.

-Pas faux, tu marque un point, et il est comment ?

Tch, il commençait à sérieusement me péter mes ovaires inexistants ce con.

-Bandant et agréable répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond pour revenir se plonger dans les miens.

-Ça, ça va de soit, sinon tu l'aurais viré au bout d'une nuit, mais comment ça se fait qu'il est là depuis plus d'une semaine ?

Putain ce que'Hanji pouvait être chiante à balancer des bouts aléatoires de ma vie de cette manière, puis c'était quoi ce regard qu'il me lançait là ? Fallait qu'il se calme lui aussi, c'était pas comme si Eren habitait chez moi ou une connerie du genre.

-Je l'aime bien, déclarais-je simplement.

Cette fois-ci, l'immensité de ses sourcils se haussèrent d'un pur étonnement.

-Comment ça tu l'aime bien ? C'est plus que du cul ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

Je levai à mon tour les yeux au ciel, qu'il aille pas s'inventer un truc.

-Ouais, enfin pas comme tu le pense. Je le trouve sympa c'est tout, pas de connerie de sentiment, mais j'aime bien parler avec lui quoi,

Un nouveau sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres, il voulait pas arrêter de se foutre de ma gueule trente secondes ?

-Ah bah g-g Levi, t'as un élève pour sex-friend, c'est pas mal deux semaines après la rentrée.

Je lâchai un soupir agacé. Ouais, à la limite ce terme avait déjà plus de sens, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne convenait toujours pas.

-Ouais, si tu veux, répondis-je d'une voix inintéressé.

Son regard se radoucit avant qu'il ne demande :

-T'y vas doucement avec lui au moins ?

Ts', putain, et voilà qu'il continuait à me parler de faire attention à Eren sous seul prétexte qu'il était assez jeune alors qu'il le connaissait même pas. Mais merde, c'était un putain de stratège qui pouvait tout prévoir, il savait parfaitement que ce genre de sous-entendue me faisait chier, nan ?

-Doucement ? Tu veux dire quoi par cette merde ? Commençais-je, légèrement sur les nerfs. Qu'à 15 ans on a un cul trop fragile ? Bordel Erwin, si tu ose me sortir que t'as pas été assez doux avec mon cul, je t'arrache la queu et je te la fous au fond de la gorge.

Sûrement habitué à mes nombreuses expressions poétique, cet abruti me sourit tendrement. C'est fou qu'après toutes ces années, je trouvais son sourire toujours aussi beaux.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, même au début t'as toujours été plutôt dominant. Et je parlais pas vraiment de cul, mais plutôt de toi... tu peux être vachement... brusque dans ta manière de vivre.

L'un de mes sourcils s'éleva vers le plafond.

-Ha ? Je suis "brusque" dans ma manière de vivre ? Répétais-je d'un ton sarcastique, peu convaincu par ses paroles.

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis déclara :

-Pour un ados de son âge, surtout un simple élève, tu peux être assez perturbant à fréquenter comme mec. T'as un caractère un peu spéciale, ça doit être assez brusque pour lui de s'adapter à-

-À mon caractère de merde ? Le coupais-je, ne supportant pas ses paraphrases à la con.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais nan, t'es un mec en or, mais pour quelqu'un comme lui, c'est peut-être un peu compliqué d'avoir u-

-Parle pas de lui comme si tu le connaissait. Déclarais-je brusquement. Il a 15 ans et c'est mon élève, c'est tout ce que tu sais. Eren est pas un ados lambda qu'il faut pas effrayé, il a pas besoin que je fasse "doucement", ou que je le prenne pour un gamin. C'est pas un abruti qui sait pas ce qu'il fait. Si on baise ensemble, c'est qu'il la voulu aussi donc j'ai pas à faire plus attention que lui, c'est con comme raisonnement. Alors on baise, on parle, c'est cool, mais on est parfaitement clair sur ce qu'on fait. Maintenant casse pas les couilles avec ma vie sexuelle, elle te regarde pas. Dis-je d'un ton froid et sec.

-Pourtant si tu te fait choper à te taper un élève ça me regarde un peu plus, répondit-il d'un air autoritaire.

Je détournai le regarde, comme un enfant qui vient de faire une connerie, il avait pas tort sur ce coup.

-Ouais, je sais, mais si ça arrive, Hanji et moi on peut se démerder pour ça, ça remontera jamais jusqu'à toi.

Il reprit subitement son expression habituelle et déclara :

-Donc t'apprécies assez ce gosse pour faire un truc pareil, alors que tu sais que ça pourrait te faire chier ?

Je sentis ma mains se serrer dans un léger spasme incontrôlé.

-Bon ok Erwin, tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

-Ce que je veux savoir ? Mais Levi, réfléchis ! On m'annonce que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'un mec couche avec toi, qu'il reste chez toi, que tu l'as pas foutu dehors et qu'il a pas essayé de t'égorger. Et en plus, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ! je veux savoir comment exactement t'as rencontré ce mec.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. "En comprenant qu'un enfoiré de merde abusait de lui" pensais-je. Mais je ne lui parlerais pas de ça, sinon on allait partir sur une discussion peu agréable et assez interminable, et aussi parce que je n'avais en aucun cas l'envie de déballer la vie d'Eren à Erwin, ce mec déconnait pas avec ça, il serait prêt à envoyer quelqu'un pour arracher la bite de chaque violeur des horizons. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, même si ça ne me déplairait pas forcément.

-T'occupe Erwin. Répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Il afficha un air quelque peu déçu mais n'insista plus, voyant bien que le sujet était clos. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs. Il replongea simplement son intention sur son verre qu'il finit, ce que je fis aussi.

Nous passâmes ensuite une bonne demie-heure à parler des arrangements pour que je puisse garder mon appart' qui était tout de même le sien. Ce con ne voulait pas augmenter mon loyer sous prétexte que "je ne sais plus vraiment quelle connerie". Tous les appartements qu'il possédait aux alentours, soit la moitié de mon petit immeuble et quelques autres dans les environs, étaient normalement destiné à loger certaines personnes du Bataillon, d'où le loyer négligeable. Mais il refusait catégoriquement que je le paye de manière convenable, par fierté sûrement, ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il était déjà pété de tune. Je n'étais pas du genre à raler lorsqu'on m'offrait quelques chose, vous ne me verrez jamais insister pour payer un resto si la personne veut m'inviter. Mais garder des avantages d'un membre du Bataillon me dérangeait légèrement, comme si cela traduisait la possibilité que je puisse revenir. Finalement, j'acceptai sans râler d'avantage, voyant bien qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Et après deux petites bière supplémentaires, alors que je me disais que je devrais y aller, cette tarée arriva. Cette tarée insupportable, que je supportais pourtant depuis plus de dix ans, qui était le principale pilier de ma vie. Cette tarée qui avait déjà tout quitté pour ma petite gueule, et qui le ferait à nouveau sans hésiter, et sans qui, même s'il me serait difficile de l'avouer à voix haute, je serais juste un cadavre perdu quelque part dans le tarée en question s'avança vers nous, un sourire immense mais toujours aussi incroyablement flippant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Hanji ? Demandais-je lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'au comptoir, sans réelle surprise de la voir ainsi débarquer.

Son sourire s'agrandit, affichant désormai l'expression d'une psychopathe qui séquestre des chatons dans sa cave.

-T'es pas content de me voir mon chou ?

Mes yeux se levèrent au ciel sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Erwin lui répondit par un sourire, apparemment ravi de revoir cette folle, puis lui demanda :

-Tu viens vérifier si je n'ai pas blessé ton protéger ?

"Quel enfoiré" pensais-je avant qu'il n'explose de rire pour sa propre phrase et connerie.

-Exact ! Répondit-elle, tout sourire, avant de me frotter doucement la tête, m'arrachant un grognement agacé.

Elle retira sa main, juste avant que je lui fasse bouffer d'ailleurs, et s'assit à mes côtés avant de lancer d'une traite :

-Bah alors mes petits gays, on boits des coups sans moi ? C'est pas cool ça, putain il fait chaud ici, nan ? Ho tiens ! Mike, sert moi une grande grenadine fraîche steuplé ! Rha mais Levi, comment tu fais pour garder ton gilet constamment comme ça ? Je sais que t'as la peau sensible, mais quand même, tu transpire jamais ? À ta place, je serais déjà morte noyée dans ma sueur !

Je lâchai un soupire, d'un certain amusement totalement dissimulé par un faux air las mais un vrai dégoût provoqué par l'image de cette binoclarde qui se noie dans de la sueur. Ecoeurant. Mais je devais bien avouer que ça m'amusait assez de l'entendre déblatérer autant d'informations destiné à différentes personnes d'une seule traite. C'était surement par habitude ou parce que je la connaissais par coeur, mais elle était l'une des seules personnes dont j'acceptais un tel flot de parole. Et alors que je me plongeais tranquillement dans mes pensées sur la personne qu'était Hanji, Erwin gâcha tout mon moment d'affection non-dite envers cette femme.

-C'est vrai ça Levi, dit-il d'un ton soudainement plus sévère et remplit de sous-entendus, il fait chaud, pourquoi tu garde ton gilet comme ça ?

Hanji se figea brutalement, en perdant son sourire malsain alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un choc imprévisible. Moi, je ne bougeais pas, laissant quelques longues secondes à mon cerveau pour comprendre tout ce que sa petite phrases pouvait sous-entendre. Attendez, il était sérieux là ? Il venait réellement de dire ça ? Erwin avait vraiment osé sous-entendre une connerie aussi aberrante ?

-Levi, prononça-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et exigeante.

Ah, parce qu'il me demandait réellement de me justifier ? C'était une putain d'blague ? Je savais bien que je lui avais fait pitié comme jamais à cette époque, mais de là à sous-entendre que j'avais repris mes connerie, ça me foutait la gerbe. J'avais comme une nausée de honte coincé dans la gorge en voyant qu'il pensait réellement que je pouvais avoir replongé. Bordel, il ne m'écoutait jamais ? Cette histoire était finis depuis quatre ans, et ça avec.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule Erwin ? Finis-je par lâcher en plongeant un regard incertain dans ses yeux en guise de réponse.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il me fixait étrangement, mais alors que je pensais y déceler une once de culpabilité, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à mes bras, caché par le tissu. Putain, il était sérieux. Je sentis mes paupières s'ouvrir davantage, laissant mes yeux s'écarquiller face à lui. Je devais être surpris qu'il puisse penser cela, qu'il puisse croire sincèrement que j'étais encore un simple gamin blessé par un manque d'affection, m'affectant alors un sentiment de fatalité désagréable, comme si je ne pouvais même pas espérer oublier la frustration que j'avais ressenti avec lui. Ou alors, j'étais simplement écoeuré par l'image de l'être si pathétique que j'avais été pendant de longs mois, qui me semblait avoir été des années entières coupés du monde.

-Non Erwin... je te l'ai dit, c'est fini, ça fait quatre putain d'année que toutes ces merdes sont finit. Déclarais-je d'un ton calme, légèrement perdu.

Son regard resta froid et autoritaire, attendant apparement que j'enlève cette couche de tissu qui, pour lui, semblait cacher quelque chose. Je n'ajoutai rien et baissai le regard, pris d'une émotion bien trop étrange et désagréable lorsque je soutenais son regard. Honte, j'avais honte de ce que j'avais été, mais j'étais aussi déçu qu'il me demande une preuve que je ne l'étais plus. Je voulais lui répondre, lui crier, que si j'avais arrêter y'a quatre ans, c'était pas pour reprendre aujourd'hui, mais Hanji se leva brutalement avant que je ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, pour se retrouver debout face à Erwin.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème aujourd'hui, sale titan ?

Sa machoir était serré, tout comme ses poing alors que ses yeux devenu perçant semblaient meurtrier. Erwin ne broncha pas et dit d'une voix posé :

-Je veux m'assur-

-Ta gueule, c'était pas une vraie question. Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton bien plus menaçant. J'te kiffe mon nounours, mais si je suis ici c'est pour une seule raison, et je t'apprend que tu viens de foirer, t'as effectivement blessé mon protégé. Alors on va être clair, sous-entends encore une fois ça à propos de Levi, je te jure de te faire bouffer tes paroles avant de souder ta sale gueule que j'aurais arraché à quatre. T'es pas le centre du monde, et encore moins le centre du sien, donc arrête de dire de la merde mon vieux. Tu veux jouer le protecteur qui s'intéresse à la santée de ses amis peut-être ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre, le simple fait que tu puisse penser ça te fait passer pour un connard de première, un enfoiré de merde. Maintenant, tu ose lui demander de se justifier encore une fois je te fist avec les deux poings jusqu'à te déchirer en deux, peu importe ton intention de base je te jure de t-

Je posai ma main sur l'épaule d'Hanji qui sursauta et se coupa au contact.

-C'est bon l'enragé, c'est pas la peine, déclarais-je d'un voix neutre avant de simplement poser un billet sur le comptoir.

Elle me fixa d'un air incertain, ne voulant surement pas arrêter sa longue tirade, mais ne voulant encore moins faire quelque chose qui pourrait me blesser. Je détachai mon regard du sien pour le plonger avec sérieux et calme dans celui d'Erwin. Ma main se retira de l'épaule d'Hanji pour venir relevé l'une de mes manches puis la seconde de l'autre main.

-Comme tu peux le constater par toi même, non, je ne me suis pas remis à l'héroïne.

Ses grands sourcils se défroncèrent alors que son regard vint s'ancrer dans le miens avec reconnaissance. Tout l'inverse de cette binoclarde, frustré par le peu de confiance qu'Erwin semblait me portait, qui parut s'enerver d'avantage suite à mon geste.

-Putain mais Levi, pourquoi tu te justifie ? Il avait pas à poser la question ! C'est une putain d'évidence que t'as rien, tu t'es pas piqué depuis quatre ans merde ! C'est quoi la suite bordel ? Il va te demander de lui montrer l'interieur de tes narines pour avoir la preuve que tu t'es pas mis à la sniffer ?!

Erwin soupira d'une sorte d'agacement avant de lui répondre d'une voix calme :

-Hanji, je sais que tu veux absolument prendre sa défense constamment, mais je pense sincèrement que Levi peut s'exprimer tout seul.

Mes sourcils se crispèrent dans spasme suite à ses paroles.

-Oh ferme là steuplé, commençais-je, c'est la seule qui a une réaction logique. T'avais pas à poser la question Erwin, parce que toute cette histoire est fini, et si tu pense que j'ai pas changé depuis c'est que tu devrais vraiment commencer à passer à autre chose toi aussi, t'arrêtera peut-être de t'excuser pour un truc que t'as pas fait et de me casser les couilles à me faire passer pour un abrutis de gamin sous came.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, voulait certainement me répondre, mais je le coupai avant qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot :

-Désolé pour ta grenadine Hanji, mais là je dois me casser.

* * *

Je regardai ma tasse fumante posée devant moi avant de respirer doucement l'odeur, camomille.

-Ça va ? Demanda Hanji d'une voix tendre.

Mon regard se détacha de mon thé au doux parfum de camomille en pleine infusion pour se poser sur elle, devant moi.

-Dis-moi ce que t'en pense, déclarais-je alors d'un ton léger.

C'était une sorte de code entre nous. J'avais beaucoup de mal à parler de ce que je ressentais, et je me sentais comme bloqué de toutes paroles lorsque je devais avouer me sentir perdu, et elle le savait très bien. Alors je lui demandais sa pensée pour éviter d'avoir à réclamer à haute voix son aide, étant sans doute trop fier pour ça.

-De quoi exactement ?

-De moi, de lui, et de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, cherchant à d'abords formuler ses phrases dans son esprit avant de les prononcer de toute voix.

-Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux un peu con dans cette histoire. Toi, tu n'arrive pas à accepter le fait d'encore te sentir mal par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. Je sais bien que t'as peur de le perdre complètement si tu reste bloqué sur ça, mais t'es pas obligé de te sentir parfaitement bien devant lui non plus. Tu sais Levi, c'est normal d'avoir de la peine, t'es pas obligé de constamment paraître fort. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, un léger sourire tendre collé sur le visage.

Je la fixai quelques secondes avant d'hausser simplement les épaules, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, mais avouer à haute voix l'une de mes faiblesses serait encore plus complexe que lui demander explicitement de l'aide lorsque je suis perdu. Ses doux yeux apaisant se plongèrent dans les miens quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole calmement :

-Lui aussi flippe clairement de te perdre, il a pas sut comment réagir y'a quatre ans, et vu que tu t'es barré moins d'un an après ça, il regrette de s'être éloigné de toi à cette époque car il est encore persuadé que t'es partis à cause de lui. Après, je comprends pas trop pourquoi il pense que tu t'es remis à l'héro mais... ça donne l'impression qu'il a peur que tu aille mieux.

Je fronçai subitement les sourcils. Pardon ?

-Quoi ? Tu pense sérieusement qu'il veut que je me sente mal ? C'est absurde ma veille, déclarais-je, légèrement sur la défensive.

-Pas directement, continua-t-elle en gardant le même ton calme, mais, il pense peut-être que si tu vas bien, c'est que tu ne l'aime plus, et que tu risque de vouloir te barrer pour de bon, loin de lui et du bataillon. Mais ça serait égoïste et complètement dégueulasse de sa part de te vouloir désespéré à ses pieds juste pour te garder en ami et te récupérer dans les rangs.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, le temps que je comprenne la pensée d'Hanji et ce que je pourrais y répondre, si encore j'avais quelque chose à répondre.

-C'est complétement con, lâchais-je finalement, même si je ne l'aime pas de la même manière qu'avant, j'aurais jamais l'envie de le lâcher pour de bon.

-Je sais, mais cet abruti à du mal à comprendre ça. Dis, vous avez parlé d'Eren non ? C'est peut-être ça le truc qui la mis ronchon notre nounours.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent sans même que je ne le remarque, ne comprenant pas la question.

-Quel rapport entre ce gamin et mon amitié pour Erwin ?

-Bah... tu sais Levi... je t'ai rarement vu aussi attiré par le corps d'un mec alors si en plus tu t'entends aussi bien avec lui, c'est évident que tu vas pas le lâcher de si tôt, alors, il a peut-être peur qu'avec ça, tu n'ai plus aucune raison et envie de le voir.

-J'ai pas compris là, en quoi ma vie sexuelle aurait un putain d'impacte sur ma relation avec Erwin alors qu'elle n'a plus rien de sexuelle ? C'est con. Et c'est quoi votre problème avec Eren ? C'est pas le premier gars avec qui je baise qui squatte un peu chez moi.

Un seul de ses sourcils s'arqua alors que son expression peu convaincue semblait me dire : "t'es sérieux là ?". Ts', cette gueule avait tendance à légèrement m'agacer quand même.

-Bah vas-y Levi, dit-elle, cite moi un mec qui ai resté si longtemps dans ton appart' sans te péter les couilles.

Mais c'est qu'elle se foutait vraiment de ma gueule en plus, y'en avait déjà eut... plusieurs même... je pensais bien. Genre, je me rapellais d'un mec, il était blond... ou brin peut-être, m'enfin, il était resté super longtemps à squatter chez moi, c'était pas non plus si extraordinaire que ça.

-L'autre là, tu sais y'a deux ou trois mois, il est resté un bon moment dans mon appart' je te rappelle.

Elle soupira d'un air exaspéré.

-Si tu parle de Tom, il a passé trois jours d'affilée chez toi, puis il est partit avec des envie meurtrière à ton égard mon chou, alors non, ça compte pas, Eren c'est ton record.

Je détournai le regard quelques secondes pour me séparer de ses yeux perçant capable de remettre en doute toute mon existence. Merde, elle avait raison. Comme toujours, cette psychopathe myope avait raison. Maintenant que j'y pensais ce "Tom" était partit au bout de quelques jours en explosant quelques vaisselles au sol pour je ne savais plus quelle raison. Et j'avais beau chercher, en excluant Erwin, parmis toutes les personnes avec qui j'avais couché, personne n'avait put rester plus d'une semaine chez moi. Bordel, personne n'avait put supporter plus de 14 tours d'horloge dans mon habitat. J'étais si toxique que ça à vivre ? Si ..."brusque" ?

-Merde, finis-je pas lâcher sans réellement y penser.

Elle sourit amusé puis haussa les épaules.

-Ce gamin est vraiment pas une mauvaise chose pour toi. Honnêtement, continu à le voir. Je sais pas si c'est son cul qui te fais ça, mais t'as moins une sale gueule depuis que tu le vois.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir qui ne sembla pas vraiment l'atteindre. Putain, elle était sérieusement pète couilles elle.

-Sinon pour Erwin, reprit-elle en m'ignorant simplement, je dois avouer que son attitude est difficile à comprendre, elle passe de limite paternelle, à très amicale et parfois on dirait celle d'un amant jaloux, mais dans tous les cas, notre petit vieux aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

Je soupirai d'un air qui se voulait lassé, mais qui, face à cette femme qui me connaissait par coeurs, apparaissait comme préoccupé. Ses yeux me détaillèrent quelques secondes, cherchant surement à savoir ce que leur propriétaire devait dire en fonction de la gueule que je tirais.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emportée contre lui, je sais que tu déteste ça, mais je peux pas accepter qu'il dise une connerie pareil, finit-elle par lâcher simplement.

J'haussai doucement les épaules. C'est vrai que je détestais que quiconque s'emporte contre lui, mais je l'avais fait aussi avant qu'elle ne débarque, et sous-entendre que j'étais peut-être encore aussi pathétique qu'avant m'avait clairement blessé. Et Hanji ne supportait pas ça.

-C'est rien, répondis-je d'un ton qui se voulut neutre.

Elle me répondit par un doux sourire avant d'ajouter :

-T'as le droit à une blague sur mon entre jambe si tu veux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Moi non plus, je ne supportais pas de la voir blessé. Je savais bien qu'elle me disait ça pour me rappeler implicitement que j'avais déjà été bien plus violent qu'elle avec certaines personnes qui avait oser lui faire de la peine, mais m'en rappeler me fit légèrement serré le poing. Mais bon, le jour où on s'était rencontré pour la première fois, elle s'était moqué de ma taille, depuis, ça faisait dix ans que je me vengeais quotidiennement, et la taquiner était devenu un réflexe purement affectif avec le temps.

-Il était une fois une intersexe amoureuse d'un hétéro qui porte des jupes, déclarais-je simplement au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle sourit amusé alors que de légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

-Mike à de jolies jambes, normal de les mettres en valeurs.

Sa réponse me vola un micro-sourire.

-Vrai, dis-je en hocha légèrement la tête.

-Puis, ajouta-t-elle, il fait les meilleurs mojito de la ville. En plus, il s'assume grave, je le trouve cool moi...

Je soupirai en guise de réponse avant d'ajouter :

-Ouais, je sais la fangirl, ça fait 5ans que tu le trouve cool, tu devrais peut-être lui dire un jour non ?

Elle rougit davantage avant de détourner rapidement le regard.

-On était pas censé parler d'Erwin et toi de base ? J'ai l'impression qu'on dérive un peu non ?

C'était marrant que son si puissant intelecte puisse analyser et conseiller n'importe quoi sauf son propre comportement. J'haussai les épaules.

-Y'a plus rien à dire je pense. Cette histoire est finit depuis longtemps, j'ai lâché ok ? C'est juste que je pourrais jamais oublier tout ça, point. Y'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, semblant peu convaincus par mes dires.

-Dis, dit-elle, tu sais avec combien de personnes il a couché depuis le début du mois ?

-Ouais, quatre, mais c'est pas énorme, puis moi je-

Je me coupai brutalement, comprenant la réelle question d'Hanji.

-Donc tu te renseigne ? Demanda-t-elle d'un petit air doux mais légèrement triste.

Putain, elle m'avait encore eut cette conne. Bien sur que je me renseignais, mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec un quelconque sentiment de jalousie et encore moins d'amertume ou autre rancoeur et connerie du genre. J'avais pas envie de refaire quoi que ce soit avec lui, c'était fini, j'étais plus amoureux, plus jamais cette horreur là. J'avais juste besoin de savoir avec qui il couchait, quand, et si ça avait une importance pour lui, parce que c'était des questions que je m'étais bien trop posé pendant bien trop longtemps. Je poussai un soupir las, c'était con, c'était minable même, mais j'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, comme un réflexe pour satisfaire la frustration de ne pas savoir qu'avait le "moi d'avant".

-Désolé, je dis pas ça pour te faire chi-

-Ferme là et roule juste ce que t'as.

Un thé à la camomille signifiait toujours la même chose. C'était étonnant le nombre de code étrange et subtil qu'on avait tous les deux, ça devait être ça, la véritable complicité. Un grand sourire fendit son visage avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aller chercher une pochette dans un de ses tirroire qu'elle balança sur la table, juste sous mon nez. Je repoussai ma tasse sans en avoir bu une seule gorgée et ouvrit la pochette : environ 8 ou 9 grammes de beuh pure dans un petit pochon plastique soigneusement fermé. Connaissant cette babos complétement cinglée de fumeuse de joint, ça devait surement venir des quelques plantations artisanales et probablement bio du coin. Nan sérieux, elle se demerder toujours pour vérifier si ce qu'elle prenait comme herbe était bio, allez savoir comment elle se démerdait. Je soufflai du nez, amusé par son sourire impatient qui rappelait celui d'un gosse devant un tas de bonbons. J'hochai simplement la tête, lui donnant mon accord. L'héroïne ne m'avait clairement pas réussi, mais je n'étais surement pas un militant contre les drogues, bien au contraire, j'étais pas un hypocrite. L'idée d'une seringue d'héro qui se glisse sous ma peau avait finit par me donner la gerbe, mais je me basais sur l'idée que chacun est libre de prendre et faire subir à son corps et son esprit ce qu'il veut. Et un joint de temps en temps était pour moi un doux plaisir qui, le temps de quelques instants, dissipait mes frustrations pour me permettre de me détendre un peu, c'était d'ailleur à ces moment là que j'arrivais à prendre le meilleurs recule sur moi-même et ce qui m'entourait. Bon, ça me donnait aussi l'envie dévastatrice de glander jusqu'à la fin de mon existence. Hanji prit la pochette, en sortit un ticket de métro utilisé et y fit quelques pliures avant de le rouler sur lui-même. Je penchai la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond alors que mes oreilles perçurent le son d'une longue feuille à rouler sortir de son paquet.

-50, 80 ou pur ? Demanda-t-elle, le tonk coincé entre les lèvres.

Je lui accordai un regard avant d'haussai les épaules. Qu'elle y mette la dose qu'elle voulait, c'était sa maison, sa beuh et sa pochette.

-Vas-y, dis-je simplement avant que mes yeux ne se refixe au plafond.

Du coin de l'oeil, je pus voir le paquet de tabac rester immobile et fermer à ma droite. Un pur hein ? Bah, c'est toujours mieux, avec elle je m'étais habitué à les enchaîner, et puis, plus y'a de beuh, plus y'a d'effets, même si ces derniers s'estompent tristement au fil du temps. Les fissures de son plafond dont je connaissais parfaitement les longueurs et les formes me pincèrent doucement le coeur, mon cerveau les identifiant une fois de plus à ma vie. Je me demandai alors si ma vie que j'essayais désespérément de vivre prenait réellement sens à mes yeux. Le fait d'être prof, de coucher en permanence, d'espionner honteusement la vie sexuelle d'Erwin, de me réfugier dans ma relation avec Hanji sans jamais réussir à avouer à voix haute que je serais crevé sans son amitié, est-ce que toutes ces merdes qui me définissent avaient un putain de sens ? Est-ce que chercher un sens à sa vie était sensé ? Et surtout, au nom de quel injustice et décision moi, Levi Ackerman, paumé de naissance, j'étais encore en vie alors que je le méritais bien moins que la plupart des personnes que j'avais vu mourir. Mais au fond, on s'en branle de ces questions, je me les posai juste maintenant parce que je savais pertinemment que j'aurai la sensation d'avoir mes réponses avec assez de THC dans l'organisme. Je me redressai lorsque j'entendis l'herbe s'effriter pour la seconde fois. À gauche de cette folle se trouvait déjà un joint plutôt bien roulé et garnit alors qu'elle tassait la beuh du second avant de lécher avec soin le bord de la feuille pour faire un cône parfait avec le tout. Je pris celui de gauche que je glissai dans ma bouche avant de l'allumer avec un briquet bic qui trainait dans ma poche.

Fallait bien se détendre, déprimer un peu, puis laisser tout s'échapper quand on venait de passer une matinée trop lourde.

* * *

Je passai la porte de _mon_ petit appartement, que je pouvais finalement continuer d'appeler ainsi malgré la fin de ma dette. Eren dormait tranquillement, allongé une fois de plus sur le canapé, alors que quelque chose résonnait de la télé. Ma tête tournait légèrement, finissant petit à petit de me bercer dans les doux effets de ces quelques heures passé chez cette folle qui me servait d'amie. Whaou, c'était fou comme ce gosse était beau. L'aura qu'il reflétait me semblait d'une si douce candeur qu'elle m'apparaissait comme presque divine. La beauté de ce gosse était frappante, ça me procurait un étrange mélange entre une douce et agréable tendresse et un désir flambant et électrique. Ça devait surement être dut au deux ou trois joints purs que je m'étais fait il y a pas si longtemps, mais mon ventre se réchauffa rien qu'à la vue de son doux visage endormit. Je jetai un oeil à mon téléphone, 15h47. Ce gosse devait être mon diable personnel, tentant et désirable, qui pourrait sans doute me faire tout lâcher, tout abandonné, juste pour me plonger un peu plus dans sa beauté, cette beauté qui semblait faite spécialement pour mes envies. Bordel, la beuh d'Hanji semblait avoir un sacré effet d'aphrodisiaque. Une beauté qui me faisait succomber à une telle envie qu'elle me paraissait dérangeante, voir dangereuse, comme si j'avais peur d'avoir rencontré la beauté qui m'était destiné et que je ne puisse plus m'en passer. Putain, je commençais sérieusement à penser de la grosse merde, "destiné ? C'est quoi ça ? la destinée n'existe pas connard de cerveau". Je fis quelques pas de plus en sa direction, happé par ce sentiment agréable qui m'envahissait lorsque mes yeux pouvaient le détailler de la sorte. Je vins à me dire que j'aurais évidemment préféré qu'il ne soit pas habiller. Et bien que j'appréciais l'harmonie créé par la bande de son boxer légèrement visible grâce à son t-shirt large quelque peu remonté et son jean plutôt moulant légèrement descendu, j'éprouvai le désir spontané et agréablement déraisonnable de lui retirer chaque couche de vêtement qui me paraissaient de trop. Tout me paraissait de trop. Comme un simple réflexe, je vins porter ma main à ma bouche, surement dans le but de vérifier si je ne bavais pas légèrement. Et alors que je m'enfonçais dans mes pensées électrisante, je reconnus la musique accompagnant les images qui passait sur l'écran derrière moi. Je tournai la tête, oh, cool, ce gosse regardait Ghost in the Shell, ce film est un vrai chef-d'oeuvre d'animation transcendant et-... Attendez, cet abruti s'était endormi devant un tel film ? Oh le con, il avait conscience de l'affront que ça représentait ou il était juste inculte ? nan mais un minimum de respect hein. Putain mais quel enculé... quel bel enculé... quel magnifique enculé... oh putain ce que j'avais envie de l'enculer...

-Oi sale gosse, arrête de pioncer. Prononçais-je le plus naturellement du monde, enfin je crois.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux dans un léger sursaut avant de les poser sur moi, à moitié endormi, l'air perdu et si... innocent. Il vint se frotter tendrement les yeux avec la paume de ses mains, comme s'il cherchait à se reconnecter à la réalité. Oh que c'était mignon, oh que c'était bandant, ça m'en filait des putains de frissons ses conneries.

-Oh, Levi... ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un air endormie et toujours aussi perdu en se redressant doucement pour venir s'étirer dans un geste lent.

Légèrement décoller du dossier du canapé, son dos se cambra, envoutant mon être dans la beauté flagrante de ses courbes et de son corps entiers, comme s'il cherchait à me rappeler ses mouvements lorsque je me perdait en lui, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance. Eren était tellement beau avant de jouir, tellement expressif tellement parfait, ça donnait envie putain. Ça donnait envie de le baiser aussi tendrement que brutalement jusqu'à la fin de l'Univers entier, jusqu'à crever d'orgasmes, voilà, je voulais me suicider à coup de violentes éjac' au fond de lui. Whaou, je m'étais bien détendus et j'avais bien déprimé et j'avais bien tout laissé s'envoler avec Hanji, et me voilà à bien me perdre dans ma libido face à un gamin dont la beauté me faisait perdre toutes logiques de pensées. Bordel de couilles, il avait toujours été aussi beau ? Remarquez, si je l'avais accepté toute une semaine, c'est que je devais lui baver dessus avant même qu'on se rencontre. Oh merde, j'avais envie qu'il reste encore, qu'il ne reparte pas... j'avais pas envie d'être seul. Ah, ça, c'était nouveau comme envie, et dérangeante aussi, j'y étais pas vraiment préparé, disons qu'on a qu'à mettre ça sur le conte de mon état légèrement second. J'étais quelqu'un qui préférait la solitude rassurante et douce à la présence continuelle de quelqu'un. Pourtant, le désire que je ressentais face à Eren était tel qu'il remettait en doute l'envie d'isolement pour la remplacer par l'envie sexuelle et surement amicale que j'éprouvais pour lui. Le visage de ce gamin me fixant, étrangement confus, me parvint alors jusqu'au cerveau. Merde, je le fixai réellement sans bouger, hein ?

-Hum... ça va ? Redit-il d'un ton bien plus embarrassé, trouvant probablement le silence trop lourd à porter pour ses petites épaules fines et sa tendre respiration qui, surement causé par le malaise ressenti, se faisait légèrement prononcé.

Être ou ne pas être en phase n'étais pas réellement la question à se poser, non, la véritable interrogation primordiale ici était de savoir comment gérer sa libido face à deux perles émeraudes dévastatrice et allumeuse sans réellement le vouloir.

-Heu... Levi, prononça-t-il d'une voix presque murmuré, semblant effectivement très peu à l'aise.

Ça faisait combien de temps que je l'admirais comme un con ? Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes et baissai légèrement la tête, me reconnectant doucement à ce qui m'entourait.

-désolé, dis-je sans même me rendre compte du mot employé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

"Ouais, autant qu'Hanji lorsqu'elle se demande quelle position faut-il rajouter au Kamasutra". Il sembla quelque peu rassuré que je prenne finalement la parole, stoppant ce lourd blanc qu'il n'avait clairement pas apprécié. Mais il fronça brusquement les sourcils en se penchant doucement, avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas en ma direction. L'un de mes sourcils se haussa, il foutait quoi là ? Mais avant que je ne lui demande le pourquoi de sa sale gueule, son visage magnifique se détendit alors qu'un immense sourire amusé ne s'affiche sur sa tronche.

-Quoi ? Lachais-je, les sourcils froncés lorsqu'il se mit à se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Whaou, commença-t-il tout sourire, c'est pas qu'il y'a pas de bleu dans tes yeux là, y'a à peine de la couleur, sérieux Levi, tu ressemble à un hiboux, tes pupilles ont la circonférences de tes couilles putain, dit-il en se mettant finalement à rire réellement. Bordel, t'es défoncé, jolie influence pour un élève, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me mordis la lèvre, c'est vrai que mes yeux marquaient particulièrement, puis bon, fallait dire que je n'en avais pas fumer qu'un seul. Son sourire craquant fendait son visage pour l'embellir et le rendre encore plus bandant que d'habitude. Je détournai le regard, il avait beau se foutre de ma gueule, si je le regardais trop j'allais finir avec une putain de gaulle. Putain d'Hanji et sa beuh aphrodisiaque bio de mon cul déchiré par le nombre de bites qui y étaient rentrés. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais encore ? J'étais un putain de dominant moi, un meneur de baise né, c'est ma bite qui déchirait les culs... surtout son cul d'ailleur, son magnifique cul rebondi et rond qui me filait bien plus qu'une demie-molle.

-La ferme gamin... dis-je pour éviter de me reperdre dans mes envie douteuse.

Il s'arrêta petit à petit de glousser comme un con mais garda son sourire très amusé cloué sur sa magnifique sale gueule de gamin insolent, et putain j'adorais ça, cette insolence provocatrice et déplacé de la part d'un gosse face à un prof, mais rien à foutre, elle était bandante de sa part face à moi.

-Rho, ça va Levi, j'étais un élève absentéiste tu sais, j'ai déjà fumé, c'est pas moi qui vais te juger, m'enfin t'es prof quoi, du coup ça me fait marrer, dit-il, toujours autant amusé.

J'haussai les épaules, alors que le simple fait qu'il continu à se foutre de ma gueule me faisait chauffer le bas du ventre, ça me donnait envie de le plaquer contre le mur voir à même le sol pour lui montrer lequel de nous deux pouvait réellement prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Putain, je savais vraiment pas où elle était parti pêcher son herbe la p'tite, mais ça me rendait bien plus désireux que détendu sur le coup.

-T'es vexé que je me foute un peu de toi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Un frisson me parcourut le long du corps. Bordel j'avais un sérieux problème moi, pourquoi le fait qu'il avoue se foutre ouvertement de ma gueule me donnait encore plus envie de le baiser sans retenue. Mais le plus incompréhensible ne fut pas tant mes réactions physique à l'entente de ses paroles mais plutôt cette envie joueuse qui me démangeait intégralement. J'avais envie de jouer. Moi, Levi Ackerman, 25 ans, taciturne et chiant, j'avais envie de jouer.

-oh, parce que t'assume de te moquer de moi mon p'tit, tu serais pas un peu suicidaire comme enfant ? Dis-je en levant un sourcils tout en souriant très légèrement.

Les commissures de ses lèvres vinrent remonter soudainement, apparemment content de ma réponse, avant d'hausser théâtralement des épaules.

-Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi je devrais être prudent face à un vieu défoncé, je suis sur que tu tiens rien, et puis tu sais l'ancêtre, entre "mon p'tit" et "enfant" t'arrange vraiment pas ta réput' de pédophile.

Mon sourire s'agrandit doucement contre mon grés, oui, ce gosse me faisait marrer, et oui, je devais bien avouer que ça me faisait du bien de voir quelqu'un comme ça.

-Fais gaffe, commençai-je alors, je peux te foutre à terre sans même que tu le remarque, et je te signale _gamin_ que tes "mon vieux" n'arrange rien non plus, t'es quoi ? Un gérontophile qui n'a pas réussi à se trouver un vrai sénile ?

Il gloussa légèrement au son de ma voix.

-Ah parce que t'es pas un vrai sénile ? Merde alors, je te donnais bien 80 ballet moi, répondit-il tout sourire, comme un ados qui vient de faire une blague de cul.

Mais quel chieur.

-Ts' fais pas le malin sale gosse, dis-je sans réussir à me débarrasser du fragment de sourire que j'avais sur la gueule, je vais vraiment te foutre à terre sans même que tu t'en rende compte.

Il haussa à nouveau des épaules avec un air théâtrale.

-Un sénile défoncé, je vois pas vraiment ce que je risq-

Je le coupai en réduisant la distance qui nous séparait à une vitesse fulgurante avant que je ne le balance sur la canapé pour le bloquer contre ce dernier en m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses, tout cela en l'espace d'un temps qu'il n'eut pas l'air d'apercevoir puisqu'il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, comme si je venais de me téléporter sur lui et que le canap' s'était mystérieusement retrouvé sous son cul.

-que... quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, un adorable air candide et perdu coller sur la gueule.

-Je t'avais prévenu, déclarais-je doucement en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Oh, c'était mauvais. C'était une putain de mauvaise idée cette position... bordel c'est qui l'auteur de cette merde qui me faisait faire des trucs aussi con ? Pourquoi me foutre sur lui de cette manière ? Il était tellement beau aujourd'hui, encore plus que d'habitude, tellement tentant, ses yeux étaient tellement...vert, je n'arriverais jamais à calmer ma putain de libido de cette manière. Merde. "ok, j'estime que s'il crame pas que je bande dans moins de 2 minutes, c'est qu'il est vraiment con".

-J-je... bafoua-t-il alors que ses yeux fuyant et ses joues rouges m'indiquèrent l'étrange gêne qu'il ressentait.

Non pas que l'entendre bégayer d'une innocente candeur, qui sonnait légèrement prude, me dérangeait réellement, au contraire, c'en était carrément bandant mais quand même, on parlait bien de l'ado qui était venus la veille au soir à l'improviste pour se jeter sur moi et qui ne m'avait fait ressentir aucune once de gêne lorsque je l'avais sauvagement pris sur le canapé. Alors pourquoi cet air gêné maintenant ? Ce gosse souffrait-il d'un syndrome lunatique de gène ?

-Bah Eren, dis-je d'une voix consciemment suave en insistant sur son prénom, c'est quoi cette petite tête que tu me sors là ? T'avais pas l'air si gêné hier,

Il détourna complètement la tête, alors que ses joues passèrent de légèrement rougie à tomate mûre en moins de trois secondes.

-C-c'est juste que... enfin, hier c'était... impulsif quoi...

Un doux sourire pervers, légèrement vicieux, me fendit la gueule. Alors c'était bien ça hein, ce gamin n'avait simplement pas sut se retenir de venir me réclamer directement à ma porte. Ça lui plaisait tout autant que moi, ces pulsions indécentes et irrésistibles qui nous prenaient aux tripes.

-Tu reste ici ce soir ? Demandais-je soudainement, dans l'urgence.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent légèrement alors que ses yeux se retrouvèrent en contact avec les miens.

-Hum, je sais pas, ça dépend si mon tuteur a besoin de moi ou non, pourquoi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur par réflexe, je détestais son air étrange que je ne comprenais pas lorsqu'il évoquait son tuteur. Putain, si un jour j'apprenais que c'était un putain de connard qui avait osé faire du mal à cette beauté vivante qu'était cet adorable gosse, y'aura du sang sur mes phalanges, c'est une promesse. Oh mais merde, on n'est pas dans une fanfiction gay sur internet nous ? Si ça se trouve, son tuteur est un violeur psychopathe qui le séquestre... ah mais non, sinon il serait ni dans mon appart ni dans une chambre d'internat alors qu'il habite pas loin... bah, c'était déjà ça. Attendez, j'avais posé la question pourquoi moi déjà ? Ah oui, ça me revenait.

-Dans le doute, tu me permet d'être impulsif maintenant ?

Il rougit encore davantage avant de sourire doucement.

-Le rôle de l'impulsion c'est de ne pas choisir le moment Levi, alors ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, il était chiant à jouer sur les mots ce chieur, moi je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais m'emparer sauvagement de son corps le temps d'une baise, ou deux d'ailleurs... j'étais pas contre l'idée. Je roulai subtilement mon bassin sur lui, lui volant un frisson et un léger sursaut alors que ces yeux vinrent se plonger dans les miens, quelque peu perdu et surpris. Putain, avec le regard perdu dans cette couleur si envoutante et particulière, j'allais rapidement perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil peu discret à mon entre-jambe. Ah, il était pas vraiment si con. La douce et nouvelle rougeure de ses joues allait me faire péter un plombs, il était la définition même de la parfaite tentation. J'avais tellement envie de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, ses frissons, ses cambrures et ses spasmes de plaisir. Putain, j'allais craquer, je ressentais une telle envie de le balancer au sol, le bloquer de tous mouvements, le prendre encore et encore, qu'il ne parte pas, qu'il soit là tous les soirs pour qu'on se marre un peu avant de sentir la douce peau de ses cuisses s'écarter pour _moi_. On était sensé gérer ça comment ? Je soufflai doucement et vint simplement poser mes lèvres sur son cou. Le contrôle de sois n'était pas la chose la plus simple au monde, fallait l'admettre. Je fis simplement glisser mes lèvres le long de son cou, remontant doucement vers son lobe, lui provoquant une douce caresse humide qu'il eut l'air d'apprécier au vu du subtil frisson de sa peau. J'étais certes bien trop pensif et excité pour être à 100% sobre, mais ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est que j'étais totalement conscient et seul maître de mes mouvements.

-Dis Eren, murmurais-je tendrement en arrivant à quelques millimètres de son oreille. J'ai vraiment très envie de te prendre là, maintenant. Bien sûr si tu veux pas, j'ai toujours la salle de bain et ma main droite, mais sinon, ça te dirait pas d'aller dans le lit plutôt ? Sinon je risque de te plaquer au sol, y'a vraiment pas de place sur ce canapé de merde.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil à son visage où je pus voir un plaisant mordillement de lèvre et des yeux mis-clos. Ce gamin excitant était excité. Ce qui constituait un premier pas vers la possibilité de le fourrer dans peu de temps. "Fourrer" ? C'était quoi cette expression de merde encore ? Sa respiration était doucement saccadé et irrégulière, et d'un geste faussement maladroit, mon bassin se remit à froler le sien, présentant une douce bosse sous son jean. Mais pourtant il ne dit rien. "Bordel, faite qu'il hésite pas."

-Alors ? Murmurais-je à nouveau au creu de son oreille en bougeant une nouvelle fois subtilement mon bassin.

Un discret soupir de plaisir lui échappa presque en sursautant, comme si je le sortais de sa rêverie. Il hésitait clairement.

-T-t'es pas sobre Levi...

C'était vraiment mignon cette impression de candeur dans sa voix. J'haussai les épaules.

-Pas tout à fait, mais je suis conscient, si tu veux arrêter tu le dis, après si tu veux que j'y aille doucement parc-

-Nan. Coupa-t-il d'un air sévère avant de rougir doucement alors que son visage se détendit. Enfin, je veux dire que... je suis pas un petit gamin fragile quoi...

Ses douces joues devenant pivoines me volèrent un sourire pervers. Est-ce que ce gosse n'assumait pas ses envies de soumission ?

-Ça veut dire oui ? Demandais-je en me redressant pour mieux me replonger dans ses yeux.

Il sembla quelque peu mal à l'aise, comme si malgré l'envie, quelque chose le dérangeait vraiment dans cette situation. Avait-il peur que je ne sois pas capable de me contrôler à cause d'un peu de THC ?

-T-t'es sûr d'en avoir envie ? T'as fumé donc... j'ai peur que tu le veuille pas réellement, et j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de toi...

Oh... je devais bien avouer que celle-ci je m'y attendais pas. Mais dans le fond, ça ne le rendait que plus mignon et désirable, donc de sa part y'avait l'envie non ? Puis, dans l'immédiat, ce qui m'intéressait réellement c'était les possibles fantasmes de soumission qu'il pourrait avoir, putain, rien que l'imaginer attaché, incapable du moindre mouvement, un collier en cuir autour de son cou... bordel, ma libido partait en couille totale. J'appuyai plus fermement mon bassin contre le sien avant de m'emparer doucement de ses lèvres, je sentis alors son corps de détendre comme s'il s'abandonnait un peu plus à l'idée de me laisser faire. Je me décollai et murmurai à nouveau, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Et si je t'attache pour t'avoir entièrement à ma disposition, t'auras moins l'impression d'abuser de moi ?

Je sentis l'intégralité de son corps frissonner alors que la bosse contre moi se fit plus importante. Oh bordel, j'avais raison, ce gosse sublime avait réellement envie que je le possède le temps d'une ou plusieurs baises. Il se mit à rougir encore plus fortement, sachant pertinemment que son excitation était visible. Il Déglutit lentement.

-T-tu... veux vraiment ça ?

-Là, j'ai envie de t'avoir complètement, d'avoir le contrôle sur tout ton corps, mais on s'en fout, l'important c'est ce que tu veux vraiment.

Ses yeux, légèrement perdu dans une douce luxure naissante, envoûtante et totalement indécente, étaient tremblant, comme s'ils fixaient tours à tours mes deux yeux. Voyant que malgré toute l'envie évidente, traduite par sa respiration, il ne répondait rien, je repris d'un ton encore plus suave, se voulant plus que sensuel :

-J'ai envie de voir chacune de tes réactions, de tes putains de cambrures bandantes à tes moindres soupirs, j'ai envie de te voir plus excité et tremblant que jamais, j'ai envie de te prendre jusqu'à te donner le meilleur orgasme de toute ta vie, j'ai juste envie de te voir crever de plaisir grâce à _moi_ et t-

Il me coupa en se jetant sur ma bouche, les lèvres soudainement bien plus luxurieuses, sa langue chaude, tremblante, passa la barrière qui la séparait de la mienne pour venir se fondre dans ma bouche caressant subtilement mais rapidement mon palais. Ses mains vinrent se glisser derrière ma nuque, m'attirant davantage vers lui alors que je sentis son bassin se mouvoir doucement malgré mon poids. Ma bouche se détachant de la sienne par manque de souffle, juste le temps qu'il murmure légèrement honteux mais tellement désireux :

-Bordel, baise-moi.

Un sourire pervers me fendit l'expression alors que je rejoignis la chaleur indescriptible et addictive de ses douces lèvres pour reprendre notre baiser enflammé. Il se mit soudainement à essayer de m'entrainer vers l'arrière, cherchant certainement à quitter le canapé pour rejoindre ma chambre, mais d'un mouvement rapide, je me décollai de lui et le plaquai fermement contre le dos du canapé en le poussant brusquement, ma main droite contre son torse. Une lueure surprise mais encore plus excité naquit dans son regard plongé dans le mien. Ma main remonta doucement pour se mettre fermement autour de son cou sans la moindre forme de force et encore moins de violence. Je sentis sa déglutition parcourir sa gorge, me volant un frisson d'excitation. Ce gamin était la perle rare de ma libido.

-Si tu finis attaché, comprends bien que c'est moi qui décide des mouvements et de quand on bouge,

Je me rapprochai à nouveau de son oreille dont je mordis doucement le lobe.

-Alors cherche pas à contrôler, si tu veux on arrête, mais dis-toi bien que c'est à moi de te balancer sur le lit pour te baiser aujourd'hui.

Sa respiration se coupa presque alors que la luxure devenu presque rayonnante de son regard me donna l'impression qu'il allait en crever, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, me faisant ressentir les vibrations de ses cordes vocales :

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fout encore là ? J'ai rien contre les prélis, mais je m'attendais à mieux que des galoches sur un canapé.

L'un de mes sourcils se haussa alors que mon bas du ventre surchauffa. Son ton provocateur, à la limite de l'insolence combiné à l'indécence de ses envies me firent tourner la tête. Je voulais le baiser, là, tout de suite.

-Au contraire, plus je te fais attendre, plus tu vas crever de frustration et de plaisir, t'as vraiment des envies soumises hein, Eren ? Dis-je d'un ton rauque qui sembla le perturber puisqu'il en détourna le regard.

-Et toi tu lis des yaoi de bondages, me sort pas ce ton moqueur.

De ma main gauche, je viens caresser tendrement ses douces lèvres.

-Si c'est moi qui te baise, j'ai le droit d'avoir le dernier moi.

Il sourit doucement contre mes doigts.

-Nop, c'est mort, je suis un sale gosse après tout, je réponds, c'est comme ça.

Je fis claquer ma langue avant de represser mon bassin fortement contre lui, retenant une éventuelle réaction pour pouvoir entendre les siennes, mais ce gamin joueur retint son gémissement.

-T'es sur Eren ?

Sa tête partit légèrement vers l'arrière lorsque je réitérai mon geste, mais il ne gémit toujours pas.

-Sur, répondit-il, je suis un soumis bien trop fier pour te laisser le dernier mot.

Je me mordis spontanément la lèvre à l'entente du mot utilisé. Le simple fait qu'il puisse l'avouer à voix haute allait me faire péter un plomb, ce gosse était putain de bandant. Mais de nouveau, je roulai mon bassin contre lui, attendant toujours une réactions vocale de sa part. Mais encore, il la retint en se mordant les lèvres, trop bandant, mais trop fier ce gosse.

-Et puis, reprit-il légèrement essoufflé, si tu continue, c'est toi qui va sortir le premier gémissement de prude, je te rappelle que je la sens aussi ta gaule mon vieux.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Enfoiré de sale gosse provoquant, il voulait vraiment me chauffer ce con. Putain, j'allais lui montrer qui était le prude fébrile entre nous. Ma main quitta son cou pour glisser le long de son corps avant de se poser sur son entre-jambe pour y faire une légère pression. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête partir vers l'arrière, mais encore, sans émettre le moindre gémissement.

-toujours sur ?

Il allait répondre mais j'appuyai de nouveau, le coupant tout en espérant lui voler un gémissement sous la surprise, mais non, toujours rien, juste sa respiration et ses belles perles émeraudes brillantes de luxure. C'est fou comme j'aimais ce mot, "luxure", ça faisait tellement interdit, tellement indécent et obscène, tout ce que le sexe avait pour me plaire. Et ce gamin, réceptif mais rebelle à tous mes gestes, était la plus tentante perle rare de luxure interdite que la vie m'avait donnait. Je voulais le baiser jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il déglutit doucement avant que je ne recommence à mouver ma main contre son jeans, accélérant mes pressions contre lui, alors que sa respiration devenait assez incontrolé tant elle semblait se perdre dans un rythme irrégulier. Puis je m'arrêtai soudainement. Ses yeux brumeux et perdu me fixèrent, cherchant à quémander bien plus que de simples mouvements contre lui, mais je ne fis rien. Il détourna les yeux en comprenant surement que je lui demandais d'admettre sa défaite. Je tenais à avoir le dernier mot, donc j'aurais le dernier mot.

-Si je te supplie d'en avoir plus, on peut dire que j'ai quand même eut le dernier mot ?

Je me mordis la lèvres par réflexe alors que l'entièreté de mon corps s'éléctrisa à cette simple parole. Ok, j'aurais pas le dernier mot, c'est pas grave, il avait gagné. Et sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me séparai de lui une fraction de seconde, juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour le tirer brusquement du canapé et allait le plaquer contre le mur derrière moi. Ses émeraudes surprises et bouffé de luxure, de désir intense, me détaillèrent, moi, à quelques centimètres de ses douces lèvres, moi, qui, maintenant son corps tremblant contre le mur, avait un contrôle totale sur lui. Son souffle anarchique s'échouait contre mes lèvres, m'envoûtant dans l'envie dévastatrice de le prendre comme si ma santé mentale en dépendait. J'avais la sensation de brûler.

-Ok, deal, dans ce cas on dit que t'as le dernier mot.

Il sourit doucement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de sa victoire, avant de se rapprocher de mon oreille pour y murmurer d'une voix suave remplie d'envie, et nettement provocante :

-Alors je t'en suppplie Levi, baise moi, je veux pas avoir le moindre contrôle, je veux simplement que tu me fasse ce dont t'as envie, prends moi juste...

Il glissa doucement sa jambe le long de mon corps, me caressant subtilement.

-Je te veux en moi jusqu'à la fin du weekend, putain, je t'en supplie Levi, baise m-

Je le coupai en me collant complètement à lui pour venir glisser ma langue directement contre la sienne, lui volant un petit gémissement de surprise, gémissement étouffé qui s'intensifia lorsque je pressai fortement mon bassin contre le sien. Et lorsque nos bouche se séparèrent pour récupérer notre souffle manquant, Eren gémis sans retenue au rythme de mes mouvements. À l'entente de ces derniers, je le décollai d'un nouveau geste rapide, impatient de le sentir réagir correctement sous mon corps, pour le pousser en direction de ma chambre. Il se laissa complètement guider alors que ma bouche repris son contact avec la sienne, me donnant l'étrange satisfaction de voir qu'il me faisait confiance. Nous rencontrâme rapidement la porte, que j'ouvris avant qu'il ne se cogne contre elle, puis je le balançai sur mon lit. Je grimpai alors sur lui, aussi impatient que envieux de le faire languir, assis sur son bassin, j'avais même oublié de fermer la porte, mais étrangement, ça ne perturbait pas réellement l'espace. De toute façon, la seule chose qui retenait mon intention dans l'immédiat était un ados de 15 ans allongé sous moi, les cheveux en pagailles, la bouche entrouverte et son t-shirt légèrement remonté. "Putain de t-shirt inutile, ça sert à quoi ces merdes ? Bordel, quand je vous disais que j'aurais préféré l'avoir constamment à poil". Il laissa un nouveau gémissement résonner dans la pièce lorsque je me permis un roulement de bassin.

-Alors Eren, tu m'en dis plus sur tes fantasmes ? Vins-je murmurer à son oreille.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement alors que je bloquai ses mains, l'empêchant de cacher ses magnifiques rougeur qui reprenait.

-D-de quoi tu parle Levi ? C'était pas le deal ça, dit-il en tentant de soutenir un maximum mon regard malgré son hésitation évidente, j'accepte de te supplier comme un gentil soumis si ça te fait plaisir, c'est déjà pas mal nan ?

Je souris doucement avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air faussement neutre. Puis je me penchai lentement vers lui, plongeant mon regard gris dans la perfection du sien qui me sembla légèrement intimidé.

-Mais me supplier de faire quoi Eren ? Demandais-je d'un ton rauque et quelque peu joueur, une pointe d'envie doucement sadique dans la voix.

J'avais tellement envie qu'il me dise à voix haute toutes les pensées et tous les fantasmes les plus imprononçable qu'il avait dans la tête. J'avais tellement envie que toutes ces pensées et tous ces fantasmes me concernent, qu'il rêve de moi, que dès lors où je n'était pas à côté de lui, il continu à penser à mon corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je n'avais tellement pas envie de me savoir seul dans cette impression de désir charnel totale qu'il pouvait y avoir entre nous. Il détourna légèrement la tête, rouge pivoine, alors que ses yeux jetèrent quelques rapides coup d'oeils vers ma personne. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise, mais son excitation continuait de monter, tant au niveau de son entre jambe que dans sa respiration qui le trahissait sans aucune discrétion.

-T'as... des trucs pour ce genre de choses ? Demanda-t-il timidement, comme presque outré par ce qu'il semblait penser.

Sa réponse me vola un petit sourire pervers, au moins, là, j'avais la preuve qu'il attendait plus qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air. Mais ça me disait toujours pas ce que je voulais vraiment savoir.

-oui Eren, j'ai des trucs pour un tas de chose, mais en s'en branle bordel, c'est quoi qui te fait vraiment vibrer comme pensées ? Tu me regarde comme si t'avais peur d'assumer, ça veut bien dire que t'as déjà penser à des trucs en particulier, nan ?

Il mordilla sa lèvres, gêné, mais il plongea tout de même ses yeux dans les miens pour déclarer :

-Tu cherche quoi ? À savoir si j'ai déjà fait des rêve érotique à propos de toi, dit-il sans me lâcher du regard, mais d'un ton légèrement trop sarcastique à mon goûts.

-Oui. Répondis-je d'un ton neutre mais sérieux, le surprenant apparemment puisqu'il écarquilla doucement les yeux alors que ses rougeurs s'entensifièrent.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, j'ajoutai :

-C'est le cas ?

Cette fois-ci, il détourna totalement le regard, les joues brûlantes.

-Bah, c'est toi qui a posé cette règle d'être exclusif donc bon, si... si j'ai envie d-de faire un truc de cul, c'est logique que je l'imagine avec toi, nan ?

Oh, ça c'était un putain oui, hein ? Je sentis mon sourire pervers s'agrandir davantage.

-Donc c'est le cas ?

Il lâcha un léger soupir, en continuant d'éviter au maximum mon regard, mais apparemment en vain, puisque ses yeux semblaient particulièrement attiré par moi.

-Peut-être, dit-il après quelques secondes d'une petite voix peu assumé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me redressai soudainement. Mais avant même que je ne puisse dire quoi que soit, des perles émeraudes paniqués se posèrent sur moi avec un flot de stress soudain en émergeant.

-Nan ! Continu steuplé, j-j'ai vraiment envie de toi, si y'a que ça, oui, ok, c'est le cas d'accord ? Mais t'en vas pas... me lâcha-t-il brusquement, d'un air si désespéré qu'il m'apparut comme particulièrement troublant.

Je le fixai avec incompréhension quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine panique. Il se mit alors à rougir encore plus qu'avant, à rougir jusqu'à en devenir rouge, mais pas rouge comme l'expression, non, littéralement rouge.

-Tu comptais pas aller dans la salle de bain hein ? Demanda-t-il timidement, alors qu'il avait l'air de vouloir se cacher six pieds sous terre de gène.

Sa candide bêtise me vola un semblant de gloussement.

-Nan, j'en avais pas l'intention, répondis-je avec un sourire amusé, mais bon, maintenant que t'as avoué, tu compte me dire c'est quoi ces fantasmes concrètement ?

Il fuya quelques peu mon regard avant de simplement fermer les yeux sans rien dire. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas de la simple gêne ou de la timidité. On pouvait sentir une véritable honte, comme s'il voulait refoulé ce sur quoi il fantasmait. Je lâchai un soupire. L'une de mes mains vint lâcher son poignet pour venir caresser subtilement sa joue dans un geste tendre, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux pour me jeter un regard interrogateur.

-Tu sais Eren, complexer sur ce qui te fait bander c'est con. Si tu fantasme sur quelques chose, ça veut pas dire que tu veux vraiment le faire, si tu me sort que t'as fait un rêve bien hard avec du BDSM, je vais pas te suspendre avec des aiguilles dans les tétons puis te foutre une bougie dans le cul.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise ou de choque, je ne discernais pas bien la différence, avant que son corps ne se relâche doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il m'offre un sublime et subtil petit sourire amusé.

-Ouais, nan, on va éviter la cire chaude dans le cul steuplé, répondit-il, moins tendu.

-Ah parce que t'es chaud pour la suspension par les tétons ? Rétorquais-je d'un ton nargueur et amusé.

-Q-quoi ? Non non du tout je... enfin non ! B-bien sur que non quoi...

Son air surpris et ses bégaiements me volèrent à nouveau un vague petit rire, le mettant apparement un peu plus en confiance puisqu'il se détendit à nouveau.

-Eren, je veux juste savoir ce que t'as réellement envie d'essayer, si tu te sens pas, on peut partir sur une baise classique, mais je t'avoue que j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qui te rendrait encore plus excité que d'habitude.

Il me fixa, ses yeux étant enfin capable de totalement soutenir mon regard, puis s'humidifia doucement les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à quelque chose. "Arrête de réfléchir Eren, lâche prise bordel". Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensée, il déclara du ton le plus posé possible, malgré une pointe de timidité :

-Honnêtement, oui, j'aimerais bien essayer quelques trucs, mais après, je sais pas trop si je peux maintenant, enfin, je te fais confiance Levi, c'est pas le problème, je pense juste pas être capable de certaines choses.

Mes yeux se perdirent dans la beauté de cette lueure d'honnêteté verte, (whaou, j'aurais jamais pensé que "honneteté verte" pouvait avoir du sens), alors que je restais bloqué quelques secondes sur ses mots; confiance ? Eren me faisait confiance ? Une chaleur satisfaisante me parcouru le corps à cette pensée. Putain, c'était quoi ça encore ?

-Y'a pas d'obligation gamin, seulement ce que tu veux, si t'aime pas on arrête.

Il repassa à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci, une certaine malice s'était installé sur son visage. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens avec envie.

-Pour commencer, j'avoue qu'être attaché ça me dérangerait pas, mais hum, pas ligoter... enfin... pas maintenant quoi, dit-il, légèrement rougissant.

Putain de bordel, enfin. Ça y est, on allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai chastement avant de lui murmurer :

-Merci de me faire confiance gamin.

Il me sourit tendrement en guise de réponse. Je me redressai alors et me relevai pour aller ouvrir l'un de mes tiroirs. Il me lança un petit regard curieux.

-Tu planque des trucs pas net dans une boîte cachée dans un tiroir ?

J'ignorai sa remarque et ouvrai la dite boite pour en sortir une paire de menotte que je jetai sur le lit. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de reposer son regard sur moi, une forte curiosité mêlé à ces perles d'émeraude fabuleusement expressive.

-T'as quoi d'autres là dedans ? Lâcha-t-il, ne pouvant clairement pas contenir son envie de savoir de gamin.

Je lui offris un léger sourire pervers avant de répondre :

-Des tonnes de truc gamin, dont pas mal qui pourraient finir dans ton cul.

Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil, plus pour le taquiner qu'autre chose, cherchant à le faire rougir. Mais pourtant, au lieu de la gêne que je pensais voir, ses yeux brillaient d'une curiosité et d'une envie encore plus visible. Ok, on allait sérieusement passer un bon moment.

* * *

Vous espériez un lemon ? Mais comment ça ? Je ne saisis point vos envies mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, mais bon, ne vous inquiétez, du bon lemon bien citronné à la douce odeur sera présent la prochaine fois, je vous dis donc à dans 50 ans mes petits ;)

Et laisse une review petit filou, et peut être la suite arrivera par magie, nan je déconne, mais bon, essaye toujours ;)

Je vous aime bande de pervers et perverses, prenez soin de votre cul et de vos partie génitale, c'est important, aller, bisou mes lapins ^^


	21. Passer outre

Yo les gens, c'est Lin, parce que je suis encore en vie ouais, oh puis je vais pas parler de "retard" à chaque fois hein, mois j'ai pas de dattes limite, je suis une petite crapule pas régulière les gars, les meufs et peu importe votre sexe, genre ou sexualité, peace.

Bref, je réponds aux reviews anonymes que vous lisez ou non, vous faites ce que vous voulez c'est votre choix ! Bref :

Emmanuelle : MAAJ. Le prochain chapitre est là, vite ? Ouais non déconne pas hein, ça fait 4 mois quand même. Le chap commence avec un lemon, si c'est ce qui te fait bander, si tu bande sur des cacapot t'es au mauvais endroit par contre ^^ Alors un gros merci pour tous tes compliments même si la perfection n'est pas trop ce qui décrit mes conneries, mais merci quand même x) Je sais pas du tout le temps que je mets, j'écris de manière totalement irrégulière, parfois j'écris la moitié en une soirée puis j'y touche pas pendant 2mois, puis j'écris trois phrase, puis j'ai un rythme régulier pendant deux jour, puis plus rien nada. Calculer le temps que ça me prends est donc assez peu faisable ^^ Puis, souvent j'écris pleins de bouts sur des formats différents, c'est genre un gros bordel x) Merci en tout cas pour ta lecture, et j'espère que tu vas aimer les menotte ~

NikiCookies : Et bien je vous ai laissé sans lemon tout simplement, parce que j'aime vous frustré... nan en vrai, c'est parce que ce lemon est super long du coup j'ai préféré couper ^^ Je suis une mauvaise influence, j'empêche les gens d'étudier -_-" Contente de voir que l'histoire te plait, mais t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se compliquer ^^ Ouais, c'est une bonne idée que tu me propose x) Mais théorise la suite si tu aime bien, je serais ravi d'entendre ce que les gens théorise sur mes conneries ^^ Désolé, tu vois bien que c'était un faux espoir, la suite est là après 4mois XD RAvi de savoir que t'aime l'humour bof de cette fanfic', j'espère que ça te plaira, bite !

Guest 2 je croi : ppptttdddr non, t'étais en 3 lol. Je ne suis pas ton dieu, car je suis incapable de me poser sur un nuage. Houlà, 6 fois ? Je comprends vraiment pas un tel engouement mais c'est flatteur c'est cool ^^ Tout va toujours bien pour moi hein, je suis juste une flemmarde ^^ Je suis pas de retour, dis-toi juste que je suis jamais parti, je prends simplement mon temps ;)

Bon les gars, le lemon fait 8k mots, donc branlez-vous bien, moi je repars aussi vite que je suis arrivé... ah juste deux trucs à vous dire :

-Je sors un nouveau ereri avec des chap un peu cours qui est ma fois assez sympa : c'est l'histoire de Levi, 18ans, frustré et refoulé qui vit dans un hameau paumé avec son oncle sympa mais alcoolique dans un état de gros légume, et Levi bah il fait des tours la nuit et il a un petit squatte perso et un soir, comme tombé du ciel, un magnifique châtain aux yeux émeraudes est là. Et si je devais résumé cette fic en une seule phrase, ça serait : "Je suis hétéro Eren, je te baise juste parce que t'as un cul de meuf."

-ET deuxième trucs à vous dire, ce chapitre contient des passage sensible qui évoque le viol, si vous êtes mal à l'aise, sachez que c'est normal, tout le monde devrait l'être à ce sujet, mais je tenais à vous prévenir quand même.

Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 21 (POV Eren) : Passer outre.

J'observais minutieusement la paire de menotte qu'il venait de jeter à mes côtés et sourit doucement. Une douce fourrure noir entourait une partie du métal, surement dans le but d'adoucir le contact avec les poignets pour être libre de tirer dessus sans s'arracher la peau, ne laissant visible que les deux petites serrures ainsi que la courte chaîne qui les reliait. Un frisson me parcourut, imaginant mes poignets bloqués à l'intérieur, si proche l'un de l'autre, restreignant ainsi mes mouvements. Mais alors que je jetai un coup d'œil à Levi, je fus pris d'une vague de curiosité nouvelle.

-T'as quoi d'autres là dedans ? Lâchais-je, ne pouvant clairement pas contenir mon envie de savoir.

J'étais vraiment un gamin. Il m'offrit, de manière fabuleusement sexy, un léger sourire pervers avant de répondre :

-Des tonnes de trucs gamin, dont pas mal qui pourraient finir dans ton cul.

Il termina sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil, qui était clairement là pour me gêner. Mais pourtant, à nouveau, une vague d'envie et de désir curieux me réchauffa le bas du ventre en imaginant Levi au dessus de moi, bloquant le moindre de mes mouvements, et alors que mes poignets seraient attaché au dessus de ma tête, il glisserait doucement un... Oh, ouais, on allait peut-être passer un réel bon moment. Puis de toute façon, j'avais déjà réussit à me lâcher avec lui alors pourquoi ne pas pousser le truc un peu plus loin ? J'avais des envies tellement inavouables en croisant ses yeux perçant et foudroyant, fallait bien que je me l'admette un jour ou l'autre. J'avais carrément envie qu'il me fasse découvrir tout ce qui était possible. Son air passa de taquineur à légèrement surpris.

-Ça te tente Eren ?

Je me mordis la lèvre par réflexe, sentant tout mon être se remplir de malice et de luxure, malgré une légère gêne qui persistait. "Aller Eren, autant découvrir de nouvelles choses nan ?" me dis-je, une petit sourire mi-pervers mi-gêné cloué à la gueule.

-Bah... j'ai jamais essayé puis... je me dis qu'il ya des chercheurs qui se sont cassé le cul pour inventer des machin calculés spécialement pour le plaisir des culs, alors... ouais, ça me tente bien. Répondis-je d'une voix légèrement incertaine, malgré toute mon envie qui devait très clairement être visible.

Et sans attendre une autre parole je vis Levi se retourner vers sa boîte pour jeter à nouveau quelque chose sur le lit, juste à côté de moi. Mon regard se figea sur le petite objet d'un violet légèrement pourpre. C'était... genre... pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Enfin Levi avait très certainement minutieusement choisi un petit modèle car je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de pratique mais quand même ! C'était quoi ce truc ? A vue de nez ça ne devait pas dépasser les 8 centimètres de longueur, et ça n'avait même pas l'air de faire 3 centimètres de large. Puis parlons même pas de son aspect, ce petit machin violet était le croisement entre un pistolet en silicone et une bite qui commence vaguement une demi-molle, ce qui, entre nous, ne donnait pas un résultat particulièrement sexy. Je ne vous dis pas que je m'attendais à une grosse bite en plastique, mais sachez que je voyais très mal en quoi une si petite chose d'apparence assez peu attrayante pourrait me procurer un quelconque plaisir. Sérieusement, c'était quoi cette merde ? Je vis Levi se relever pour revenir sur le lit où il déposa le petite pot de lubrifiant et une capote emballé, me volant un petit sourire, je savais bien que ce maniaque préférait avec. Il leva doucement un sourcil avant de se remettre sur mon bassin sur lequel il fit une légère pression, me volant un soupir d'aise.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête gamin me murmura-t-il en m'obligeant à m'allonger de nouveau, pour retrouver notre position précédente.

-Je... pensais pas que ça avait cette forme là, déclarais-je alors pour toute réponse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement amusé, certes, mais surtout moqueur, comme si j'étais un petit gosse innocent qui ignorait tout du vaste monde. Mais alors que je commençais à afficher une petite moue vexé, il se pencha sur moi pour m'embarquer dans un doux baiser, baiser qui s'intensifia rapidement, retrouvant notre précédent rythme lorsque nos bassins reprirent leur activité et que nos langues se retrouvèrent de nouveau, nous guidant dans une valse sensuelle et rapide. Enfin "nous", c'était surtout moi qui était guidé et clairement lui qui dominait l'échange, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire. Sa bouche se sépara de la mienne au bout de quelques minutes alors que je pouvais sentir son souffle rapide et excité contre mes lèvres, me procurant un frisson de désir. Il vint alors me murmurer tendrement à quelques millimètres de mon oreille :

-Tu t'attendais à quoi gamin ? Un gros gode ? C'est le meilleur moyen de se retrouver avec une teub en plastique coincé dans l'intestin, donc non merci.

Sa phrase me vola une grimace de dégoût.

-T'es dégueu Levi,

Il sourit tendrement amusé avant de venir mordiller la peau de mon cou puis glisser subtilement ses mains sous mon t-shirt, me volant un frisson de surprise et de plaisir. Il remonta doucement le tissus tout le long de mon torse pour venir caresser mon ventre, ma taille, mes côtes alors qu'il descendit lentement pour venir passer sa langue sur l'un de mes tétons... trop lentement. Je fronçai subitement les sourcils, c'était une blague ou il se foutait clairement de ma gueule ? Mécontent et frustré de sa soudaine lenteur et douceur alors qu'il m'avait promis bien autre chose, j'attrapai soudainement ses cheveux que je tirai sans aucune tendresse pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux. Mais au lieu de voir une surprise ou une colère traverser ses yeux bleutés de désir, ce fut une grande malice vicieuse qui s'y trouvait alors qu'un beau sourire déformé de perversion fendait son expression. Oh le con, il l'avait fait exprès...

-Bordel Levi, arrête de te moquer de moi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux... dis-je en lâchant ses cheveux.

Il laissa passer un nouveau petit sourire avant de se redresser et de venir bloquer mes poignets au dessus de ma tête en les tenant fermement d'une main, tout cela en un geste rapide qui me donna étrangement l'agréable sensation d'être remis à ma place. Comme si de son geste simple, il venait de me faire comprendre qu'il voulait être le seul à avoir le droit de décider de ce que je pouvais faire, et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, cette idée me vola un frisson de plaisir.

-Ok Eren, commença-t-il d'un ton suave mais sérieux en rapprochant à nouveau son visage du mien, tout ce que je vais te dire à partir de maintenant vont sonner comme des ordres, tu devras avoir la sensation de n'avoir aucunement le droit de t'y opposer.

Ma respiration se coupa, oh putain, c'est qu'il avait l'air sérieusement sérieux ce con. Je sentis alors à nouveau un intense frisson parcourir mon corps à l'idée qu'il puisse entièrement me contrôler seulement avec le timbre de sa voix. Il reprit avec le même ton après avoir subtilement soufflé sur mes lèvres :

-Tu vas devoir entièrement lâcher prise et me laisser faire puis répondre à chacune de mes demandes,

La manière dont il me susurrait ça, ses yeux rempli d'un désir dominant et imposant me faisait chauffer le bas du ventre alors que je sentis mon entre jambes s'exciter encore davantage. Les questions sur mes très probable fantasmes de soumissions se poseront après, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance immédiatement était l'aura dominante et possessive de Levi qui me faisait tourner la tête. Mais alors que je me disais qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas être plus sexy, il vint de nouveau enlacer mon cou de sa main libre, me donnant l'impression qu'il avait encore plus de pouvoir sur moi, alors qu'il ne vienne murmurer doucement juste au creu de mon oreille en changeant discrètement de ton, comme s'il avait peur de casser l'ambiance qui s'installait :

-Évidemment Eren, si quelque chose te déplaît, tu le dis, je te forcerais jamais à rien.

Je fermai lentement les yeux à l'entente de sa voix, c'était un mélange entre une attitude et une position tellement sexy et excitante et une confiance rassurante et apaisante. "Ce mec est parfait" pensais-je alors, un petit rictus aux lèvres, avant que je ne murmure d'un ton suppliant mais parfaitement confiant :

-Fais ce que tu veux de moi Levi, j'obéirais si c'est ce que t'attends.

Je sentis son bassin faire un brusque mouvement contre le mien, comme si ce que je venais de lui dire lui avait procuré un spasme de désir et d'impatience. Il vint mordre mon lobe avant de s'écarter de mon oreille pour revenir prendre ma bouche d'assaut pendant quelques secondes, m'excitant encore davantage. Il se redressa et m'incita à faire de même pour qu'il puisse retirer mon t-shirt d'un geste pressé avant de le balancer dans la pièce, me volant un sourire amusé, Levi se montrait impatient ~

-Oh, tu te presse enf- han !

Il me coupa en plantant d'un geste brusque, mais dépourvu d'une quelconque douleur, ses canines dans mon épaules dénudée, me volant un assez bruyant gémissement qui traduit ma surprise plus qu'autre chose. Il passa une main derrière mon dos pour rapidement rapprocher davantage mon corps du sien.

-Oi gamin, tu pourras gémir autant que tu le voudras, mais si tu veux vraiment jouer au petit soumis débutant, va falloir abandonner ton répondant de sale gosse le temps qu'on s'amuse un peu. Me susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque et tellement sensuelle que mon corps entier y réagi avant qu'il ne passe doucement sa langue le long de mon épaule jusqu'au commencement de mon cou.

Oh merde, il était doué pour convaincre ce petit vicieu. J'avais tellement envie de lui confier tout mon corps pour le laisser faire ce qu'il en voulait, sachant pertinemment qu'il veillerait consciencieusement à mon plaisir. Mais lâcher ma répartie puérile alors qu'il comptait jouer le dominant ? Ça, je n'étais pas sûr d'en être capable. Oui, bien sur que Levi était le mec le plus excitant de la planète lorsqu'il prenait les choses en mains, mais de là à promettre de ne pas me foutre de sa gueule, il ne fallait tout de même pas trop m'en demander, j'avais ma fierté moi ! Et alors que je commençais sérieusement à me dire que jamais je ne pourrait avoir le doux plaisir de goûter à un véritable Levi dominant pour cause de personnalité de merde, je sentis le bouton de mon jean sauter alors qu'une main se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur, venant caresser subtilement mon érection par-dessus le tissu de mon boxer. Les doigts vinrent parcourir l'étendu de mon sexe jusqu'à ce que son pouce ne vienne presser le bout de mon gland et qu-

-Ou-oui d'accord Levi, lâchais-je d'une voix gémissante décrédibilisant tout ce que j'aurais pu dire.

Oh, puis merde, oubliez ce que je venais de dire, ma fierté se faisait la mâle de toute façon, autant le laisser faire. Il avait clairement l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et puis, au vu de ce qu'un simple contact avec lui pouvait me provoquer, je savais bien que j'avais tout à gagner à lui faire confiance. Alors je ravalais le peu de fierté qu'il me restait, je vous rassure c'était pas grand chose, et laissai mon corps se détendre entièrement. Mes muscles se décrispèrent doucement alors que mes jambes s'écartèrent légèrement d'elles-même, réclamant plus de contact et plus de caresse. Un sublime et discret sourire pervers et satisfait apparut sur son visage alors qu'il retira sa main, me volant un ridicule gémissement plaintif.

-Recule, souffla-t-il d'une voix suave et excitante mais qui me donna en effet l'impression de donner un ordre.

Mais il n'avait strictement rien d'effrayant. Je frissonnais de désir sans aucune impression de malaise. Détendu. Je me sentais même encore plus confiant qu'avant, d'un seul mot il me prouvait qu'il savait parfaitement avoir tout l'aura d'un véritable dominant tout en restant aussi rassurant qu'à son habitude. Je m'exécutai alors, reculant jusqu'à sentir la tête de lit derrière moi. Cette dernière était assez petite, elle m'arrivait seulement vers le milieux du dos, me bloquant ainsi entre celle-ci et Levi, tout en me laissant la liberté de me cambrer si le désir m'en prenais. J'aimais la sensation d'être plaqué, bloqué, par Levi, mais l'idée d'avoir la liberté de quelques mouvement ne me sembla pas plus mal. J'avais vraiment l'étrange impression qu'il avait calculé tout ce qui se trouvait autour de nous dans le but que je puisse m'envoyer en l'air de la manière la plus plaisante possible. Ses douces mains expertes vinrent me caresser rapidement en parcourant mon corps de mes hanches jusqu'à mes épaules avant qu'une main ne vienne à nouveau encercler mon cou, me faisant finalement abandonner tout mon corps à son expertise. Il était doué, quelques gestes de sa part te faisais comprendre qu'il serait largement capable de te faire ramper à ses pieds pour réclamer plus de caresses. Et je devais bien avouer que plus je ressentait son corps contre le mien et plus j'avais la sensation que j'allais réellement finir par ramper à ses pieds pour réclamer plus de caresses. Il se remit correctement sur moi sans s'asseoir sur mon bassin, restant sur ses genoux pour me dépasser d'une tête, lui volant un air satisfait. Je me serais bien foutu de sa gueule sur le fait que cette position n'allait pas lui donner dix centimètre supplémentaires. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Son aura était tellement imposante que la seule chose que je pouvais faire dans l'immédiat était de fermer ma gueule, le laisser faire, et bander. Ce qui, honnêtement, ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans l'intensité sublime de son regard avant de sursauter à l'entente d'un petit "clic" métallique qui me vola un frisson en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Le doux contact de la fourrure autour de mon poignet gauche attira mon regard sur cette paire de menotte seulement à moitié mise. Sa bouche vint se loger dans mon cou qu'il se mit directement à suçoter fermement, surement dans le but de ne pas me faire ressentir la moindre gêne ou angoisse lorsqu'il saisit mes deux mains pour les placer dans mon dos. Un nouveau "clic' se fit entendre. Je tirai alors faiblement sur mes poignets, ne comprenant pas à quoi m'avait-il attaché. Je n'eus clairement pas le courage de regarder alors que Levi maltraitait agréablement ma fine peau. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'en plus d'avoir les poignets liés, il avait réussi à m'attacher au niveau de la tête du lit sans que je ne sache comment, me bloquant dans mes mouvements. N'empêche, il l'avait fait sans même regarder, ça ne devait certainement pas être la première fois qu'il faisait cela. Cette déduction me vola un frisson d'impatience, il devait être putain d'expérimenté du coup. Mais pourtant, une pointe de jalousie me piqua doucement le coeur en pensant à tous ces hommes surement bien plus intéressant, beau et expérimenté que moi qui étaient passés par là. Mais mes pensées n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin lorsque sa main passa derrière ma nuque pour jeter ma tête en arrière alors qu'il prit mes lèvres d'assaut, puis ma langue, puis ma bouche entière. Mon corps allait cramer sur place et ma bite allait exploser mon calbute s'il continuait. Je sentis ses lèvres s'éloigner doucement des miennes alors que je me redressai un peu pour les rattraper, mais à nouveau, elles s'éloignèrent quelques peu de moi et je revins les prendre avec plus de difficulté. Il continua jusqu'à ce que je sois dans l'incapacité d'atteindre ses douces lèvres. Il était là, le regard brûlant, son visage sublime et surtout ses lèvres à un ou deux centimètres à peine des miennes, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais redressé au maximum, tellement que c'en était presque douloureux, mais les menottes m'empêchaient un quelconque espoir d'aller jusqu'à lui. Un gémissement plaintif passa la barrière de mes lèvres, quémandant son contact. C'était particulièrement frustrant, on était si près, nos bouches étant reliées par un très léger filet de salive, je voulais tellement qu'il me prenne sans attendre. Mais pourtant, le voir ainsi, un doux sourire sadique et sexy cloué à la gueule me fit comprendre à quel point j'aimais le situation et à quel point je trouvais ça putain de bandant. C'était lui qui décidait, c'était lui qui menait, c'était lui qui dominait. Et je me surpris à aimer l'idée que, le temps d'un moment, je pouvais lui appartenir.

-Alors Eren, murmura-t-il doucement, t'accepte de te soumettre ou non ?

Un immense frissons me parcouru, putain, oui. J'aurais surement envie de penser à ma fierté ensuite. Mais là, tout de suite, putain de couilles que oui, j'acceptais. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et hochai la tête avant d'ajouter subitement, les joues cramoisies :

-Hum oui... mais je suis pas sensé t'appeler autrement pendant ce genre de chose ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprises et d'amusement. Putain je venais surement de dire une connerie, hein ? Je pouvais pas les garder pour moi mes questions de merdes ? En voyant son air gravement obscène remplit de luxure, j'ajoutai rapidement, pour éviter d'entendre ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche à ce moment :

-Enfin, tout ce qui est genre "maître" c'est pas envisageable hein ! Enfin, je me vois vraiment pas dire ça quoi, mais je sais pas moi, en générale, dans ce genre de truc ya pas genre... je sais pas moi "monsieur" ou d'autres conneries du style ?

Ses yeux brillèrent brusquement d'un fort éclat de désir. Je le crut sérieusement capable de me bouffer sur le coup.

-Bordel Eren, si tu commence à m'appeler monsieur pendant qu'on baise, je vais juste pas pouvoir te regarder en classe sans bander gamin, déjà que c'est dur de me retenir devant tous ces autres morveux, là ça serait pas possible du tout, et pourtant putain que ce mot est bandant quand il sort de ta bouche.

Je rougis fortement en voulant détourner les yeux mais il m'attrapa la machoir d'une main, empêchant mon geste. Ses yeux me dévoraient entièrement, comme si j'étais la chose la plus appétissante et désirable du monde. Il me fixa quelques instants avant de glisser doucement un doigts dans ma bouche encore entrouverte. Je sursautai à son geste avant de me détendre et de relâcher à nouveau mon corps, me mettant à caresser doucement cet intrus de ma langue puis de le suçoter doucement, faisant aller et venir ma bouche sur lui.

-En même temps, tout est bandant quand ça sort de ta bouche, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rauque absolu sexy malgré la pointe moqueuse qu'y s'y trouvait.

Je souris doucement à sa remarque sans arrêter mes vas et vient sur son doigt alors que je faisais jouer ma langue avec plus d'assurance autours de celui-ci. Il glissa un second doigt subtilement sur ma langue, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma cavité, ce qui me força à ouvrir davantage la bouche. Il se mit alors à les bouger à l'intérieur de cette dernière, rendant mes vas et vients plus complexe, mais putain qu'est-ce que c'était agréable de sentir l'expertise de ses doigts qui risquaient de se retrouver ailleurs. Et sans prévenir, il tourna soudainement ses doigts pour venir caresser subtilement mon palais, me volant un sursaut et un gémissement imprévisible. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette sensation nouvelle, c'était quoi ça ? Il afficha un air satisfait avant de faire glisser à nouveau ses doigts contre mon palais de manière bien plus intensive. Ses gestes doux mais rapides me firent lâcher quelques autres gémissements obscènes alors que j'abandonnai totalement mes vas et vient, le laissant faire ce qu'il lui plaisait de ma bouche. Ses caresses à cet endroit si particulier semblait être le mélange entre de légère chatouilles et d'étrange stimulation. Je laissai ma bouche ouverte pour l'aider dans ses mouvements alors que je sentis un léger filet de salive couler au coin de mes lèvres, me donnant surement une image bien peu crédible. Mais rien à foutre, ce qu'il faisait était trop bon. Toutes ces sensations subtiles rendaient mon corps tremblant et frissonnant, impatient de subir le reste avec plaisir. Il retira finalement ses doigts sous une petite plainte de ma part, cherchant à avancer légèrement pour reprendre le contact mais il me repoussa. Ses dernières caresses avaient laissés quelques traînées presque brûlante le long de mon palais, comme si ce dernier ne supportait pas de se sentir ainsi abandonné. Je me sentis vide. J'avais envie de sentir à nouveau quelque chose aller et venir à l'intérieur de ma bouche qui me... attendez... oh le vicieux. Grâce à l'adresse assez exceptionnel de ses doigts, avait-il réussit à me donner l'envie de le sucer ? C'est méga vicieux, super malin, mais méga vicieux. Sa bouche vint se fondre dans mon cou, coupant mes pensées, avant de descendre sur mon torse qu'il mordit et lécha doucement jusqu'à enfin atteindre mes tétons. Sur l'un d'eux, il posa tendrement ses lèvres avant de le faire rouler rapidement entre ses dents pour finalement le mordre bien plus fermement que les fois précédentes. Par réflexe, je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure pour retenir mes gémissements. Il stoppa alors net ses mouvements et fit claquer sa langue en me jetant un regard sévère mais tellement bandant. Je retirai doucement mes dents de ma lèvre, quémandant silencieusement qu'il continu. Ses magnifique perles sombres, doucement bleuté, m'interdisaient clairement de me retenir. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche pour lui prouver que je n'avais pas l'intention de cacher le moindre gémissement de plus. Et comme pour vérifier, il vint pincer et faire rouler mon second téton sans me lâcher du regard. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa directement de mes lèvres, rapidement suivit par un gémissement plus bruyant. À l'entente de ce dernier, Levi reprit ses mouvements précédents, ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents contres moi, alors que ses doux cheveux noir me chatouillaient doucement. Il était tellement beau, tellement bandant à s'acharner sur mon corps, à fermer doucement les yeux, comme s'il savourait l'une des choses les plus agréables qu'il connaissait. Le voir me dominer, et aimer ça, était l'un des trucs les plus flatteur que j'avais vu de ma vie. Sa bouche descendit alors le long de mon corps alors que sa main se mit à me caresser les côtes de manière possessive, laissant mes tétons seuls et dressés. Pauvre tétons... abandonnés. Mais ma peine fut de courte durée puisqu'il se mit à entreprendre de suçoter et mordres la quasi totalité de mon ventre, me vola un grand nombre de frissons et bruits de plaisirs. Tout était bon. Mais tout était frustrant. La sensation de vide à l'intérieur de ma bouche me donnait l'envie de faire une chose, l'impatience de mon entre-jambes de lui en faire faire une, et le mouvements incontrôlable de mon bassin d'en faire une autre. J'avais envie de tout, de lui, de son corps, de son expertise, de sa bouche, et putain, de sa bite. Il continua alors de me bien-maltraiter jusqu'à enfin arriver à la barrière de mon jean. Et sans attendre plus, il fit glisser d'un geste assez rapide mon pantalon déjà déboutonné le long de mes jambes avant de le balancer lui aussi dans la pièce, rejoignant mon haut qui traînait quelques part. Il remonta quelque peu sur mon corps pour venir passer ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer au niveau de mes hanches, n'effleurant même pas mon entre jambe si ce n'est par le tissu qui glissa jusqu'à mes genoux pour laisser mon érection apparente. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa en me sentant enfin libre. Mon sous-vêtement finit par rejoindre le reste de mes fringues au sol. J'étais nu, tremblant, sans défense et je bandais comme un porc sous son regard intense et sa respiration retenu, comme s'il risquait de me dévorer sans attendre s'il ne faisait pas gaffe. Mais j'étais bien, j'avais assez confiance pour ne même pas penser à ressentir la moindre peur et en plus de cela, je ne sentais même pas une pointe d'embarras. Je voulais juste qu'il fasse, sa retenue commençait sérieusement à me frustrer et mon excitation se faisait insupportable et presque douloureuse. De ses mains il parcourut le long de mes jambes, s'attardant sur mes cuisses qu'il caressait en remontant vers mon entre jambe. Mais juste avant d'y parvenir, ce sadique retira ses mains pour les passer à nouveau sur mes hanches. J'émis un grognement frustré alors qu'une déception étrangement forte me remonta à la gorge. J'en pouvais plus. Il me narguait depuis trop longtemps, ça devenait juste intenable, tellement que j'avais presque la sensation que j'allais me mettre à chialer.

-Bordel Levi... lâchais-je avec un regard suppliant.

Ses yeux se fixèrent au miens avec un doux vice avant de demander de manière clairement rhétorique :

-Tu te plains Eren ?

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas les lever au ciel en comprenant ce qu'il voulait. Vaincu, je déclarai :

-Je t'en supplie Levi, si tu fais rien je vais exploser, alors je t'en supplie, baise moi.

Et son regard s'enfllama de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, lui aussi était à bout. Du moins assez pour perdre patience et qu'il arrête de gentiment me torturer et qu'il passe enfin sa main directement sur mon entre-jambe. Un gémissement bien peu viril m'échappa lorsqu'il commença des vas et vients régulier le temps de quelques courtes minutes. Je laissais ma voix sortir et mon corps trembler, sachant très bien l'effet que ça avait sur lui. Et alors que je me laissais aller, je sentis mon corps glisser légèrement de lui-même jusqu'à sentir la tête du lit au niveau de mes omoplates. Et il s'arrêta d'un coup, sans prévenir. Son regard était celui qui transmettait une lumineuse et soudaine idée qu'on pourrait avoir lorsqu'on est assez torché pour tenter d'ouvrir un canette avec les dents. A quoi ce con pensait-il encore ? Sans arriver à calmer ma respiration anarchique, je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Il l'ignora tout bonnement et remonta vers moi en enlevant subitement son t-shirt trop large pour le balancer lui aussi à une place aléatoire dans sa chambre. Son torse bougeait au rythme de ses respirations prononcées. Il était tellement beau, je voulais fondre sur son torse, sentir sa peau sous mes doigts et ma langue, l'avoir pour moi tout entier et me perdre dans la chaleur sauvage de son corps. Mais la position m'empêchait de tout. Et c'était bon, putain d'étrangement bon, je me sentais si limité, obligé d'attendre qu'il prenne, lui, les choses en mains pour assouvir mes envies. Il se rapprocha de moi et ce mis à genoux au dessus de mon torse, plaçant ainsi son entre jambe pile au niveau de ma tête, mais surtout de ma bouche. Le regard qui était posé sur moi était tellement brûlant que je crus cramer sous son intensité. Je lui jetai un air interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il attendait de moi. Enfin, j'étais pas si con que ça, dans l'absolu il comptait sûrement, à l'aide de toute la grâce et beauté du monde, me foutre sa queue au fond de la gorge. Et j'étais vraiment pas contre, mon palais réclamant encore sa présence, mais... il était au courant que j'étais menotté et qu'il avait toujours son jean et boxer ? Légèrement hésitant, je déclarai alors la première chose qui me sembla logique :

-Levi... j'ai pas de main.

Un lueure de surprise amusé traversa ses yeux alors que j'eus l'envie de me "facepalmer" la gueule. Faudrait vraiment que je pense à revoir mon sens de la logique. Je rougis de ma bêtise et réctifiai, quelque peu honteux :

-Nan mais... je suis attaché quoi, j-je peux pas faire grand chose là... je suis pas contre hein, mai-

Je me coupai soudainement en comprenant. Mes joues chauffèrent instantanément. Il déboutonna simplement son jean et passa une main de mes cheveux avant de caresser mes lèvres de son pouce. J'étais putain de gêné à l'idée de faire ce qu'il me demandait silencieusement, mais je m'approchai tout de même un peu plus de sa braguette. À l'aide de ma langue, j'attrapai le petit bout métallique que je coinçai ensuite entre mes dents pour le faire doucement descendre, défaisant sa braguette. Un peu plus confiant, je vins attraper un côté du jean avec les dents pour tirer dessus, tentant de l'enlever. Mais là, c'est le fail. Je me retrouvai à tirer comme un con sur le tissu qui refusait totalement de descendre. Eh bah, s'il voulait s'offrir une vision sexy, c'était foiré. Il gagnait juste une preuve absurde de ma maladresse et probablement un début de double menton au vue de ma position. Je l'entendis glousser doucement, comme s'il ne pouvait réellement plus se retenir. Je lâchai son jean et releva les yeux. Oh, ce petit bâtard se foutait vraiment de ma gueule. Nan mais merde, c'était impossible son truc là ! Il attrapa ma tête qu'il releva pour me poser un baiser étrangement tendre sur les lèvres, me permettant de sentir la douceur de son sourire contre elles.

-T'es adorable gamin,

Oh putain, il était encore défoncé ou quoi ? Je chassai cette pensée, effrayé par l'idée qu'il pouvait ne pas vraiment vouloir ce qu'il faisait. Mais je le laissai faire lorsqu'il se redressa, que ses mains vinrent doucement descendre ses vêtements, qu'un magnifique soupir d'aise passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand son entre-jambes se dévoila enfin et quand, d'un doux geste dans mes cheveux, il m'indiqua ce que je devais faire. Son membre n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de moi, je m'approchai alors jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure subtilement mes lèvres. J'embrassai tendrement le bout de son gland avant de le faire glisser dans ma bouche pour le suçoter doucement. Je le ressortit pour venir lécher son sexe sur toute la longueur pour l'humidifier. L'intérieur de ma bouche me picotait doucement, comme si cette dernière ne désirait rien d'autre que la présence de Levi au fond d'elle. Je vins alors rapidement le prendre en bouche, lui volant un grognement suave et excité alors que sa poigne se resserra dans de mes cheveux. Je fis d'abord glisser sa verge doucement dans ma bouche, le ressortant après avoir soigneusement caresser mon palais et ma langue de son gland. Je continuai doucement mon jeu avant que, frustré du rythme doux et irrégulier que je lui imposais, il ne vienne faire pression derrière ma tête pour m'obliger à augmenter la vitesse et le prendre plus profond, s'enfonçant quelque peu dans le commencement de ma gorge. Excité par son contrôle, je le laissai faire et accédai à ses demandes silencieuses.

Et on avait continué cela pendant plusieurs minutes, diversifiant mes mouvements sur lui. Un coup j'imposais son plaisir avec telle ou telle chose, un autre il m'imposait ma vitesse et mes mouvements en tenant fermement ma tête. Et dans les deux cas, mon érection ne s'arrangeait clairement pas. Vous pensez qu'une bite peut exploser de frustration ? Parce que là, ça commençait sérieusement à être gênant. Il fit un dernier mouvement profond dans ma gorge, m'étouffant légèrement sous la surprise avant de se retirer brusquement, s'empêchant certainement de jouir maintenant. De toute façon, s'il le faisait maintenant, il en foutrait dans mes cheveux, et ça, putain il n'avait pas intérêt. Il me regarda, essoufflé et de manière parfaitement obscène, en me jetant un petit regard désolé, surement pour s'être enfoncé trop loin en moi. Je souris tendrement et vint à nouveau déposer chastement mes lèvres sur le bout de son gland, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Un nouveau soupir d'aise passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fasse un doux vas et vient sur son sexe, comme si son corps ne pouvait supporter l'arrêt de mes mouvements. Mais alors qu'il commença un autre geste sur son membre, je déclarai subitement :

-Levi, si tu te lâche maintenant et que t'en fous dans mes cheveux, je te jure de me branler une dizaine de fois dans un pot pour t'obliger à te laver la tête avec mon sperme avant de t'en servir comme gel.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement suite à mes paroles avant qu'un léger rire n'entrave son visage de dominant trop confiant. Il descendis le long de mon corps en déclarant d'un ton suave mais amusé :

-Putain, même attaché, tu te débarrassera jamais de ton répondant de gamin hein ?

Je souris discrètement alors que sa tête arriva enfin à mon entre-jambes sur lequel il passa doucement sa langue, faisant cambrer l'intégralité de mon corps qui me criait de se faire prendre violemment dans l'immédiat. Fallait bien que je m'avoue une chose importante : mon répondant de gamin ne pouvait pas cacher l'envie qu'il joue avec mon corps, qu'il me baise, j'aimais bien trop ça. Je vis ses mains venir attraper le petit pot de lubrifiant qu'il ouvrit avant d'y enduire deux de ses doigts pour les diriger vers mon anus. Je frémis sous l'impatience tout en me préparant à sentir ses caresses. Mais au lieu de ça, je sentis ces deux intrus rentrer brusquement en moi. Ma voix se coupa sous la surprise et la douleur alors que je jetai par réflexe la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux. Mais je me repris quasi instantanément en bougeant mes hanches de manière très suggestive pour lui demander de continuer, après tout, j'attendais ça depuis un bon moment. Il ne se fit pas prier pour commencer de rapide mouvements en moi. Ses doigts alternaient entre des vas et vient, des caresses et des mouvements en ciseaux, faisant encore augmenter la température de mon corps alors que je sentais mon anus se contracter à chacun de ses gestes, comme si ce dernier était ravi qu'on lui offre enfin un peu d'attention, mais pourtant, j'eus l'impression que Levi prenait le plus grands des soin sadique pour éviter de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ma prostate. Mon dos continuait à se cambrer, encore et encore, alors que mon bassin bougeait rapidement, tout cela sans que je n'ai l'impression de gérer quoi que ce soit, mais surtout, sans qu'il ne touche cette si plaisante boule de nerfs. Ses doigts s'activèrent en moi, poussant mon corps à en faire autant pour se caler à l'intense vitesse de ses gestes pour chercher à enfin commencer à satisfaire mon désir, mais non, toujours pas. J'étais tellement frustré par ce plaisir si restreint et par ma volonté vaine que j'en devenais sur-attentif à tout ce que pouvait ressentir mon corps, comme si me concentrer sur les frissons provoqués par la simple présence de sa main sur ma hanche m'aidait à supporter mon insatisfaction. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, torturé par son jeu vicieux, je baissai subitement mon bassin à un moment parfaitement calculé, (sans doute par mon inconscient), obligeant ses doigts à taper contre ma prostate, me volant un grand crie de plaisir, faisant vibrer l'intégralité de mon corps alors que je crus presque éjaculer sur le coup, mais non. Mon érection impatiente et douloureuse était toujours là. Il me lança un petit regard pervers en retira doucement ses doigts.

-N-nan Levi... arrête pas, s'il te plait... dis-je dans un couinement plaintif, persuadé qu'il avait mal prit le fait que je prenne l'initiative.

Mais pour toute réponse, il vint écraser doucement ses lèvres sur les miens en effleurant subtilement mon entre jambe d'une main, me volant un gémissement étouffé dans sa bouche. Mon corps était tellement tremblant, impatient et désireux d'attention, que je n'avais même plus la force de chercher à retenir quoi que ce soit. Son baiser se fit plus dense, me rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas partir, avant qu'il ne le stop d'un coup pour venir me présenter autre chose devant les lèvres. C'était ce petit objet violet pas plus large que ses doigts et d'apparence bien peu sexy. J'aurais bien ricaner devant ce truc, tant la possibilité qu'il soit éfficace me semblait basse, mais le regard si intense de Levi m'obligea alors à ouvrir la bouche pour venir suçoter l'objet, sans quitter le noiraud des yeux, avant de le ressortir pour venir le lécher sensuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement lubrifié.

-Bien, lâcha-t-il doucement.

Il retira alors l'objet de mon contact d'un geste lent avant de le diriger doucement vers mon entrée, déjà lubrifié au passage. Cette dernière accueilla facilement ce nouvel intrus jusqu'à ce qu'il se place parfaitement contre ma petite boule de nerfs et mon périné, me faisant frissonner, certes, mais sans grand interêt. Enfin, sans intérêt, c'était jusqu'à ce que ce petit objet pas très bandant se mette à vibrer, me volant un sursaut et un gémissement en une fraction de seconde de surprise. Je sentis alors d'étranges et nouvelles ondulations de plaisir dans tout mon corps, mes abdos se crispèrent alors que mes jambes se mirent à trembler sans que je ne puisse réellement les contrôler. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa de plus belle alors que mes yeux se fermaient de mis-clos. Ma respiration se coupa quelques fois avant qu'elle ne s'adapte à une rapidité intense, me laissant haletant et gémissant sur ces nouvelles sensations. J'irais m'excuser à ce petit objet que j'avais méprisé plus tard, là j'étais trop occupé à essayer de survivre sous ce plaisir différent de mes habitudes. Levi m'offrit un sublime sourire pervers que j'aurais voulu observer des heures mais mon corps s'emballait trop dans tous ses tremblements et spasmes de plaisirs que j'étais incapable de contrôler. Je sentis une main venir doucement caresser mon entre-jambe, me perdant encore plus dans ce que je pouvais ressentir à l'instant, avant qu'une voix suave et clairement excité ne vienne résonner dans la pièce :

-Eren, si t'en peux plus tu le dis, mais je t'interdis de jouir pour un objet, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme mais tellement excitant.

Je pris sur moi pour calmer ma respiration et mes gémissements et répondre le plus correctement possible :

-O-oui Levi,

Il effectua un doux vas et vient sur mon sexe, qui me donna l'impression d'être aussi puissant qu'un orgasme à lui seul. J'étais entrain de me perdre totalement, m'oublier dans les vagues de plaisirs, devant ce mec si beau et si doué. Ce mec qui se pencha vers mon oreille pour ajouter :

-T'aura le droit de jouir que quand _je_ te ferais jouir Eren, et pas avant.

Et à la fin de ses dires, les vibrations en moi augmentèrent soudainement, me volant le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait, mais c'était clairement pas pour me déplaire. Je poussai un cri bien trop aigu pour paraître crédible, mais je m'en battais les couilles, ma bouche s'entrouvrit davantage, comme si ça permettrait à l'oxygène de mieux venir à mes poumons, je sentis ma langue sortir légèrement de ma bouche, presque pendante, et un léger filet de salive couler au coin de mes lèvres. Je ne savais pas à quoi je pouvais bien ressembler, surement à une boule d'excitation ridicule, mais rien à foutre. Voir même ça me plaisait d'avoir peut être l'air d'une chienne en chaleur face à lui, de le supplier du regard qu'il me baise, qu'il me prenne, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de moi. Mon corps tremblait tellement que j'avais du mal à encore sentir mes muscles, à encore savoir où se trouvait quelle partie de mon corps. Les vibrations se firent à nouveau plus intense. Et alors que je fus pris d'un violent spasmes, me faisant tirer brusquement sur les menottes, maintenant derrière mon dos, j'en oubliai presque où je me trouvais. Mon corps devint simplement incontrôlable, je voyais flou et ma respiration ne se basait plus sur aucun rythme, s'emportant dans une anarchie totale. Tout était tellement puissant et bon, c'en était presque effrayant. J'hésitais à ne pas lui demander d'arrêter, tant la seule chose que j'avais à l'esprit était : "Ne jouis pas", en oubliant presque mon prénom. Il s'amusa quelques petites minutes de plus à me torturer encore plus en me touchant avec expertise l'intégralité de mon corps alors que je perdais la tête avant que je finisse par geindre d'une petite voix aigu entre deux gémissements :

-A-arr- s-stop.. je v- gnh ~

Et soudainement, alors que je sentais pourtant un orgasme pointer dangereusement le bout de son nez, que mon corps était bousculé par le plaisir trop intense qu'il ressentait, et alors que j'étais entrain de me défoncer les poignets à force de tirer encore et encore sur ces menottes, cherchant quelques chose à attraper, à mordre, les vibrations s'arrêtèrent net. Me laissant haletant, impatient, insatisfait, frustré, et absolument désireux. Je sentis ce fabuleux petit objet se retirer doucement de moi, comme s'il s'appliquait à me torturer gentiment, sans prendre le risque de me faire jouir. La tête jeté vers l'arrière, le corps beaucoup trop sensible et la bouche entrouverte, je laissais mes yeux se perdre sur le plafond. Ce plaisir ressenti avait été beaucoup trop intense, et l'idée que j'étais, dans l'immédiat, incapable de penser à autre chose que la futur présence à l'intérieur de moi me fit presque peur. J'entendis le bruit de vêtements que l'on balance au sol sans la moindre pensée pour le rangement de la pièce. Est-ce que je plaisais réellement assez à Levi pour qu'il me fasse passer avant sa maniaquerie aigüe ou était-il constamment comme cela lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe ? Mes yeux se décrochèrent du plafond pour retrouver des perles d'orages intenses qui semblaient affâmé. Il vint capturer mes lèvres avec impatience alors qu'il enfilait adroitement une capote sans y prêter attention. Après avoir tendrement ravagé mes lèvres, il déclara d'une voix encore plus ordonnante et excitante qu'avant :

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux Eren.

Je souris grandement en me mordant la lèvre interieur. Peu importait bien la manière dont on baisait, il me demanderait surement toujours mon consentement d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et au fond, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire, parce qu'après un truc comme ça, même si je n'en avais pas envie, je serais incapable de lui dire non de moi même sans qu'il ne me pose la question. Mais là, la question ne se posait même pas.

-Que tu me prenne, commençais-je alors d'un ton suppliant, que tu me baise violemment, je t'en supplie Levi, je te veux en moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour jouir.

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il souleva mon bassin et vint mettre l'une de mes jambes sur son épaule avant de s'enfoncer brutalement en moi. Sous la surprise, la douleur, le plaisir, et la manque d'accroche que je possédais, je poussai un puissant cri.

-Bordel... lâchais-je doucement juste après.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de me fixer d'un regard emplie de luxure. Et puis merde, c'était beaucoup trop excitant de le voir ainsi, guidant le moindre de mes gestes et prendre le contrôle de tout. Je jetai alors à nouveau la tête en arrière, fermai les yeux et donnai un premier coup de bassin. Je sentis mon bassin se surélever un peu plus, me bloquant complètement dans mes gestes, avant qu'il ne commence des vas et vient violent et rapide, pilonnant directement ma prostate, me rendant encore plus perdu, haletant et tremblant qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-L-Levi~

Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, ma voix n'avait plus rien de contrôlable, elle résonnait dans toute la pièces, surement tout l'appartement voir peut-être même dans tout l'immeuble ou tout le pays. Mais je m'en branlais sévère, les sensations étaient beaucoup trop fortes, c'était pas humain de ressentir ça, merde. Putain de merde, j'allais mourir d'orgasme. Mourir de sexe.

-Oh O-oui ~!

Il allait et venait en moi avec une rapidité sauvage quasiment insoutenable, tout mon corps était entrain de crever sous ses coups de butoirs et sous ce plaisir beaucoup trop intense qu'il semblait partager avec moi au vue des quelques gouttes de sueurs qui parlaient sur son front, de sa respiration aussi démentielle que la mienne et des nombreuse fois où il lâcha mon prénom entre deux râles suave. Tout était trop bon, bien trop pour que cela reste supportable. Et comme pour le prouver, j'eus la sensation de cette fois-ci, réellement perdre ma conscience. Je ne pouvais plus penser, plus rien dire, seulement crier son nom ou des syllabes incompréhensible, je n'étais plus qu'une boule de plaisir incontrôlable et puissante. Mon corps ne s'arrêtait pas de trembler alors qu'il était parcourut de violent spasmes, comme s'ils étaient nécessaire pour refaire partir mon cœur qui aurait finit par me lâcher plusieurs fois tant il s'emballait dans un rythme qu'on ne pouvait suivre. Tout ce qui se trouvait autours de nous n'avait putain d'aucune importance, ce plaisir violent et destructeur était la seule chose pour laquelle on était en vie dans l'immédiat, et c'était parfait. Malgré les menottes, je tentai désespérément de m'accrocher au draps lorsque le plaisir devint beaucoup trop fort. Putain mais comment pouvait-il continuer à bouger aussi bien alors que moi, j'étais incapable de savoir où se trouvait ma jambe ou mon bras. J'étais paumé, complètement paumé dans une valse excessivement rapide et bien trop intense. Je tentai de rester à peu près conscient jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation électrique ne se déverse soudainement en trompe dans tout mon corps, me volant un violent spasme qui me fit cambrer brusquement.

-Anh ! ~

La sensation retomba doucement avant de reprendre de plus belle alors que je remarquai juste qu'aucune goutte de sperme ne s'était échappé de mon entre-jambe malgré la réelle impression d'avoir subit un orgasme. Et sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, ce choc électrique revint se propager dans mon corps à plusieurs reprises, me procurant des sensations semblables à plusieurs orgasmes foudroyants à répétition. Je gémissais et lâchai de grand cris aigus à chacun d'eux, assimilant petit à petit l'idée de ce qu'était réellement des orgasmes prostatiques. Je n'étais que du plaisir de la tête au pied, c'était comme si chaque partie de mon corps avait un orgasme en même temps, et les vas et viens toujours aussi rapide et brutaux de Levi n'arrangeait rien, surtout que ces derniers pillonnaient sauvagement ma prostate sans ménagement, me faisant perdre tout contact avec la réalité pour me bercer entièrement jusqu'au 7ème ciel. Finalement, une main vint attraper mon entre-jambe pour exercer des rapides vas et viens pendant seulement quelques secondes avant que je ne me déverse enfin contre mon torse dans un paroxysme de plaisir alors que je redescendais doucement réellement sur terre, me réconciliant avec la réalité. Et avant même que je n'eu le temps de reprendre entièrement conscience avec ce qui m'entourait, Levi jouis soudainement en s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en moi, lâchant un dernier grognement rauque et sexy alors que ses yeux mis-clos et sa bouche entrouverte m'indiquèrent qu'il atteignait lui aussi le maximum de son bien-être. Le voir comme ça me fit me demander s'il était habitué à éprouver autant de sensations lors d'une baise.

Comment pouvait-on ressentir ce genre de plaisir régulièrement et rester sain d'esprit ?

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir que mes paupières s'alourdirent doucement avant de se fermer, m'emportant dans un lourd sommeil.

Oh. La lumière ça réveil, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Pourtant cette lumière était légèrement plus basse que ce à quoi je pourrai m'attendre. Quelle heure était-il ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à mes côtés lorsque mes yeux furent suffisamment ouverts. Vide, il y avait seulement le drap à peine froissé malgré son absence. La lumière ça réveil. Pourquoi Levi s'obstinait-il alors à garder ses volets ouvert ? Ce mec ne dormait pas, c'était certain, mais entre l'alcool, la lumières et les douches bouillantes qu'il prenait à 2h du mat', il ne s'aidait pas vraiment. Et il n'était certainement pas assez con pour ne pas le savoir. Peut-être que c'était une sorte de pessimisme fataliste... ou autre connerie du genre. Peut-être que quitte à ne pas dormir, il avait alors choisi d'empirer la chose, comme si de tout façon, il acceptait l'insomnie comme incontournable. Je soupirai, j'avais tellement envie de le connaître un peu plus que j'en venais à supposer ses pensées. Pathétique comme recherche de lien social. D'un geste nonchalant, j'attrapai mon téléphone posé sur la petite table de nuit à mes côté pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. 18H37 et 6 appels manqués. Ah... on était en début de soirée et non le matin, cela expliquait le lumière fade qui me parvenait de la fenêtre. C'est alors que je me souvins, en sentant la douleur significative niveau de mon dos et de mon cul, de la raison de ma petite sieste. Je soupirai alors en constatant l'état de mon torse et surtout les trace de menottes autours de mes poignet. Putain, et voilà qu'il fallait que je sorte de là pour revoir ce petit vicieu qui allait probablement se foutre de ma gueule, mais bon, si je devais me taper des pics pour me taper ce genre de baise, ça m'allait au final. Je retirai donc doucement le doux draps fin qui me recouvrait avant de m'asseoir lentement sur le bord du lit. Mon t-shirt, trop grand, dépassait sur le début de mes cuisses, ne laissant que quelques petits centimètres de mon boxer visible. Je re-jetai un coup d'oeil à mon tel pour m'en servir comme miroir en ignorant à nouveau les notification d'appel. J'avais les cheveux en pétard et l'épaule droite presque dénudée. Putain, je ressemblais vraiment au cliché qu'on peut avoir du gay qui se réveille après s'être fait bien péter le cul. Mais... je ne voulais pas finir en stéréotype moi, déjà que je prenais soin de mes ongles et de ma peau, fallait pas pousser sur les clichés. Faudrait peut-être éviter de prendre l'habitude de sortir de son lit avec cette apparence. Mais bon, là, je vous avoue que j'avais la flemme de trouver un truc à enfiler, alors je mis juste une paire de chaussette et sortit de sa chambre, les jambes dénudé, avec mon style de "gay efféminé" qui se réveil le matin. Même si du coup, on n'était pas le matin. Putain, mon reflet se foutait de ma gueule, obligé. Après avoir passé le couloir, je vis Levi assis sur le canapé, une tasse à la main, son téléphone dans l'autre, qui me lança un petit regard entre l'amicale et la douce perversion. Il se tenait droit, de façon raffiné, tenant gracieusement sa tasse du haut alors que ses jambes, enfermés dans un jean noir plutôt moulant, étaient croisés, l'une sur l'autre, maintenant ses cuisses serrés.

-Whaouu... tu fais tellement... gay, lâchais-je alors, oubliant les conventionnels code de politesse tel "re-salut dieux de la baise, mon cul te remercie pour cette douce séance d'après-midi".

Son beau regard se tourna en incompréhension alors que l'un de ses sourcils vint s'élever avec grâce.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, continuais-je sans même comprendre pourquoi, comment t'es assis, ta posture, tout ça, ça fait grave gay quoi...

Son sourcil se rabaissa alors qu'il plissa légèrement les yeux, comme pour mieux m'observer d'un air quelque peu perdu, mais étrangement amusé.

-Bah quoi ? Lâchais-je.

Un doux sourire amusé vint briser son incompréhension avant qu'il ne déclare :

-Tu te rends compte que tu sors à moitié à poil de mon lit, dans lequel je t'ai menotté, en marchant de travers avec des chaussettes roses ?

Je voulut rétorquer par réflexe mais fermai ma gueule avant même de l'ouvrir. Je baissai le regard vers mes chaussettes, sans vraiment m'étonnai, qu'en effet, j'avais bien enfiler par inattention ces chaussettes là. Les hautes chaussettes roses fluo parsemé de petites licornes qu'Armin, complètement déchiré, m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Je fixai ses deux bouts de tissus trop voyant me sentant presque blasé. Il avait raison, même si j'avais la capacité de m'asseoir sur un canapé à peu près normalement, lui ne portait pas de chaussettes roses fluo avec des licornes, je devais donc avoir l'air encore plus gay que lui. C'était même pire. Son attitude était celle du parfait cliché du gay raffiné, moi, je devais passer pour le cliché de la folle pédale qui met des tutus. Oh merde, toutes les idées stéréotypés envahissaient mon cerveau, fallait que j'arrête d'être réducteur, j'allais finir homophobe sinon. Ah mais merde, non, je sortais un peu de son lit à moitié à poil après m'être fait péter le cul, ça serait assez paradoxale d'énoncer des propos homophobe dans ce contexte précis. Même si les propos homophobes sont généralement bien paradoxale aussi. Finalement, mes yeux se reposèrent sur lui.

-T'as raison Levi, je crois que je commence à devenir cliché...

Sa tête sembla se pencher presque microscopiquement sur le côté alors que ce doux et sublimement trop fin sourire persistait, afin de traduire l'amusement que mes conneries avaient l'air de lui apporter.

-T'as peur de devenir un gay cliché ? Demanda-t-il alors, après une nouvelle gorgé de sa boisson, mais sans ravalé son léger sourire.

J'étais pas le mec le plus intelligent de la terre, c'était sur, et sans avancer l'idée que j'étais complètement con, je dirais que j'avais tendance à parfois réagir ou me comporter comme un gosse, c'est vrai. Mais même un gosse remarquerait l'air moqueur de Levi.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule grincheux, je suis entrain de me rendre compte que je vais finir en stéréotype, c'est un putain de drame existentielle de découvrir qu'on est cliché.

Il se pinça discrètement les lèvres, comme pour se retenir de sourire avec plus d'insistance. Il était surement entrain de se dire que j'étais drôlement con.

-T'es con gamin.

Ah bah voilà. Je lui répondis par une fausse mine boudeuse avant de me diriger vers la cuisine dans le but de me faire un café correct. Et en employant le mot "correct", cela veut dire qu'il allait être préparé par mes soins et non par l'incompétence de Levi en matière de caféine. Vu que j'avais déjà dormis en pleine fin d'aprem, j'allais pas me coucher bientôt ce soir, alors s'il fallait que je résiste aux fines moquerie de ce pervers d'un mètre soixante, il me fallait bien un café correct. Avec un sucre, parce que j'étais quand même un gros gamin. Et alors que je commençai la préparation de ce doux sevrage, la voix si bandante de ce grincheux résonna à nouveau :

-C'est vrai qu'au vu de ta démarche tu as de forte chance de finir en cliché, donc pour un gay comme toi, j'imagine que dans quelques années, tu seras un petit uke stéréotypé.

J'arrêtai brusquement mes gestes et lui lança un regard très surpris, ahuri d'entendre de tel propos à mon égard.

-Mon dieu de l'intolérance, mais d'où sors-tu une telle stigmatisation ? Rétorquais-je d'un ton choquer et, certes, légèrement théâtrale.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu es choqué que je te considère comme un uke ? Tu m'excusera de ne pas avoir interprété tant de signe d'envie dominante dans tes tendres auras sexuelles. Répondit-il un léger sourire en coin absolument trop séduisant.

Il était vraiment beau ce con, en plus d'avoir un charisme de malade.

-Mais non voyons cher nain sauvage, je ne parle point de cela ! Même si en effet, c'est réducteur de considérer la sexualité de quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il s'en prend une dans le cul.

Un micro-spasme sourcilien vint contracter ses traits à l'entente du surnom.

-En effet, tu dois plus être un bon gros maso refoulé pour sortir des conneries suicidaires pareil, lâcha-t-il légèrement vexé, et tu parle de quoi du coup, sale gosse ?

Un immense sourire parcouru mon expression en voyant sa réaction de susceptible.

-N'évoquons point mes fantasmes je te pris, déclarais-je accompagné d'un clin d'oeil, et je te parle du fait que tu te base sur des clichés pour déclarer que je suis gay, alors que je ne le suis point du tout.

Là, il me jeta un simple regard dénué de toute compréhension, avant de poser doucement sa tasse, de se lever avec soin et de venir dans la cuisine.

-T'es pas gay ? Demanda-t-il alors, semblant légèrement étonné de mes paroles.

-Non, je suis pas gay. Affirmais-je alors.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-T'es pas gay, mais on baise presque tous les jours depuis une semaine ?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Il plissa les yeux d'un geste à peine perceptible.

-T'essaye de me dire que t'es bi ?

J'haussai les épaules avec nonchalance.

-J'sais pas, j'm'en branle, moi je veux juste dire que je suis pas "gay", je suis... ouais j'en sais rien en fait, mais bon, je m'en bat un peu royalement les couilles quoi.

Ses traits si finement crispé m'annoncèrent un mauvais signe. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer ma soudaine déclaration. Je lui tapotai amicalement l'épaule avant de demander d'un ton purement chiant :

-Bah c'est quoi cette gueule que tu tire ? T'es hétérophobe ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré après avoir gentiment dégager ma main de son être. Mais c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air de bouder le petit.

-T'es con Eren, lâcha-t-il sans aucune méchanceté.

N'empêche, il avait vraiment, vraiment, l'air de bouder comme un gosse. Je fronçai les sourcils en le fixant quelques secondes avant que son impatience et son agacement ne parle pour lui.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien, déclarais-je d'un ton faussement innocent, je viens juste de comprendre que t'as peur de perdre le meilleur coup de ta vie le jour où je préférerais partir me taper une jolie paire de sein.

Son regard se posa sur moi avec bien plus de lourdeur alors qu'il se noircit doucement. Houlà merde, je devais avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose là.

-Donc t'essaye de me dire que tu préfère les meufs en gros ? Demanda-t-il d'un air presque... vexé ?

Je fronçai les sourcils face à sa tête bien trop sérieuse par rapport à ma connerie, avant que pris par son expression presque dur ne me vole un gloussement qui se suivit vite d'un rire purement moqueur.

-Putain Levi, c'est quoi cette question ? Tu me fais ta petite crise de jalousie ?

Il leva les yeux en l'air en soupirant légèrement.

-Si t'as envie de te casser pour aller baiser une gonzesse je te retiens pas hein, t'es obligé de rien je te rappelle... juste, ça me ferait un peu chier quoi.

Mon coeur loupa un putain de battement. C'était un putain de compliment de sa part. Je lui souris fortement alors que je m'approchais de lui pour venir doucement le bloquer contre le plan de travail de sa petite cuisine modeste qui m'évoquait ce que je lui avais déjà fait sur cette table juste à mes côtés. Son regard fixé au mien semblait presque méfiant alors qu'il ne cherchait pas à prononcer la moindre chose. Il était plutôt mignon comme ça, hésitant et levant les yeux pour qu'ils ne quittent pas les miens.

-Levi, commençais-je alors en me rapprochant de son oreille, je me retiens de te supplier à quattre pattes à chaque fois que tu me regarde, mon cul a pas l'endurance pour ça,

Une lueur de surprise traversa le léger bleu de ses yeux.

-Alors me sors pas de connerie, je suis pas gay, du moins pas à 100%, mais t'es la personne la plus bandante que je connaisse, alors je vais pas te lâcher parce que j'ai envie d'une branlette espagnole, la seule chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment c'est savoir à quel point tu peux m'envoyer au 7ème ciel.

Il mordait fortement sa lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux devenu métallique aurait pu me dévorer sur le moment.

-Bordel Eren, tu sors à peine de mon pieu à moitié à poil, commence pas à essayer de me chauffer maintenant.

Mes joues chauffèrent légèrement en me rendant compte que mon corps était vraiment très proche du sien. Je me reculai alors rapidement avant de finir par me servir une tasse de café comme si de rien n'était.

Levi me rendait dingue putain.

Je le fixai, mon regard collé à son corps. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un regard de gêne, ni même un regard intimidé ou incontrôlé. J'étais confiant. À chaque fois que je voyais Levi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je voulais observer cette beauté. Et à chaque fois que je voyais Levi avec des vêtements en moins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que je voulais toucher cette beauté. Mes dents vinrent mordiller doucement ma lèvre inferieur, comme pour lui montrer l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur moi, pour lui dire silencieusement "dès que je te vois j'ai envie de te sauter dessus putain".

-Tu sors de la douche ? Demandais-je bêtement, peu habitué à laisser parler le silence.

Un léger rictus sur ses lèvres cassa une fois de plus la neutralité si particulière de son visage.

-Nan, je me suis juste mouiller un peu avant de foutre une serviette autour de ma taille, répondit-il alors, me prouvant à nouveau son talent pour manier de si douce phrase ironique.

Levi, c'était "Jean Michel Sarcasme" dans toute sa subtilité. Tout ce qui relevait de l'humour, il le maniait avec discrétion et soin. Si bien que je me demandait ce que ça pourrait faire de l'entendre raconter une blague beauf et lourde. Ça serait surement l'une des situation les plus drôle et décalé que je pourrais voir, mais ça n'arriverait surement jamais. Je lui répondis alors par un sourire amusé, surement bien moins discret que ses doux mouvements de lèvres.

-Si c'est la cas, je me sens flatté que tu te mette en petite tenue pour moi mon cher, déclarais-je, cherchant à gérer la bétise de la situation tout en lui glissant que j'avais fortement envie de lui de la manière la plus subtile que j'avais trouvé.

-T'aime ? Je t'avoue que j'hésitai entre la serviette blanche ou la feuille de vigne, mais bon, j'ai jamais été très chrétien alors j'ai vite choisis.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous sa réponse avant que quelques doux sursauts de rire ne s'emparent de moi en imaginant Levi vêtu d'une simple feuille de vigne.

-Je suis un peu déçu de ton choix Levi, dis-je en m'approchant doucement de lui, obsédé par l'idée incontrôlable, mais douce, de le toucher.

Son rictus discret s'agrandit subtilement alors qu'il fut obligé de relever doucement la tête pour ne pas briser le lien entre nos regard lorsque j'arrivai à quelques centimètres de lui. Il me répondis alors dans un murmure gentiment moqueur :

-C'est que j'ai fait le bon alors, je ne me fis pas trop aux préférences d'un ado à peine pubère.

Je continuai de sourire bêtement alors que ma lèvre inférieur se fit à nouveau mordiller par la malice de mes canines. Je passai doucement ma main derrière sa nuque et me penchai légèrement avant de déclarer, dans un murmure encore plus bas, mais tout aussi gentiment moqueur :

-Connard de pédophile assumé.

Et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement dans la seconde qui suivit mes paroles, sans que je ne sache réellement qui de nous deux avait brisé la distance. Mais bon, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Mes mains se rejoignirent derrière sa nuque alors que les siennes vinrent se poser au niveau de ma taille, par dessus le tissu qui couvrait le haut de mon corps. Et comme à son habitude, sa langue vint frôler tendrement mes lèvres, me demandant l'accès pour finalement prendre le contrôle de toute ma bouche et la direction de mon corps. Je me laissai alors embarquer par la douceur de sa langue, par le poids de son corps et surtout par le désir qu'un simple contact avec lui pouvait me provoquer. C'était étrange de se dire que c'était à force de me perdre dans le plaisir avec lui que j'étais devenu confiant. Confiant face à mes propres envies, confiant face à ce que je pouvais ressentir lorsque son corps était prêt du mien, confiant face au sexe. C'était comme si le sexe avait fait office de thérapie intense, je me sentais si libéré, comme si grâce à la présence sexuelle et étrangement amicale de Levi, j'avais pu passer outre ce que Jean avait fait subir à mon corps et mon esprit. Levi vint subitement faufiler une main sous mon t-shirt, me volant un frisson assez désagréable, probablement dû à la surprise. Je rapprochai alors mon corps au sien pour éviter qu'il s'attarde sur un bête mauvais frisson. Levi était quelqu'un de si attentif, si doux malgré la sauvagerie régulière de nos ébats, et s'il avait la sensation que je n'aimais pas ce qu'il me faisait, il stopperait net pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Mais j'allais bien et je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il s'arrête, après tout, c'était grâce au sexe que j'avais pu passer outre le viol, alors le sexe ne devait pas s'arrêter. Levi était le sexe, alors il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. Je vins frotter mon bassin contre lui et reculai mes lèvres des siennes, reprenant mon souffle, pour mieux les rejoindre par la suite. Mais pourtant, lorsque sa main continua ses caresses pour venir se loger dans le creux de mon dos, mon corps se crispa, comme si ma peau devenait craintive au contact de ses doigts. Peut-être que penser à du viol maintenant n'était pas vraiment la chose à faire, mais même, Levi n'était pas Jean, alors la crainte n'avait pas lieu d'être. J'ondulai mon bassin contre le sien, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas l'hésitation de mon corps, priant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Parce que la crainte n'avait rien à foutre là. Un agréable et beau petit râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, ce qui me vola une satisfaction rassurante. Levi était Levi, et Levi était excitant, alors pour rien au monde une quelquonc hésitation ne devait naître lorsque ses mains venaient se perdre sur mon corps. Ma bouche descendit doucement pour venir mordiller la peau blanche de son cou, cette peau si douce et tendre qui marquait si facilement, qui semblait si agréable lorsque je venais la suçoter doucement. Levi soupirait un peu plus fortement lorsque je m'appliquai à déposer un suçon soigneux dans le creux de son cou. Et comme pour me prouver l'effet que ça lui faisait, l'une de ses mains vint frôler doucement ma nuque pour se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je sursautai légèrement d'une stupeur inexpliqué, alors que j'eus l'envie brutale qu'il me lâche, qu'il ne me touche pas. Je fermai les yeux quelques fractions de secondes, essayant en vain de chasser cette désagréable et stupide peur avant de reprendre mes mouvements de bassins et de lèvres. Parce que la crainte n'avait rien à foutre dans ma vie sexuelle. Ses doigts dansèrent dans mes cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait doux mais qui me procura ces absurdes frissons de... dégoûts. Putain de merde, mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Levi, c'est Levi merde. Levi n'avait aucune raison de me faire ressentir du dégoût, tout le contraire même, alors pourquoi je me sentais soudainement si mal ? Ma jambe se glissa entre les sienne, cherchant à continuer ce que j'avais commencé, peu importe ce que je pouvais ressentir sur le moment, parce que merde, la crainte n'avait vraiment rien à foutre dans ma vie sexuelle. Et si j'arrêtais ce qu'on était entrain de faire, c'est que j'acceptais sa présence, c'est que je n'étais pas passer outre tout ce que l'autre connard avait osé faire. Et c'était hors de question. Mon genoux frotta doucement son entre-jambe déjà assez gonflé, seulement protégé par la fine serviette toujours en place alors que je vins mordiller ses clavicules, appréciant la finesse de sa peau. Un léger grognement plaisant s'évanouit dans la pièce quand je pressai ma jambe avec plus d'insistance entre les sienne, et comme pris par un besoin primitif de me toucher, sa main gênante dans le creux de mon dos se glissa sans prévenir dans mon pantalon, venant attraper fermement ma fesse droite. Je me figeai soudainement, totalement pris au dépourvue par son geste. Le contact était brûlant, mais d'une chaleure des plus pénible et étrange, d'une chaleur angoissante comme si mon corps tentait de me dire de virer cette main baladeuse au plus vite. J'avais peur. J'étais pris dans un cocon brutale et soudain d'angoisse qui m'éttoufait. Levi... c'était la main de Levi. Que la crainte aille se faire foutre, j'avais réussit à la dépasser pour coucher avec lui, pourquoi pas cette fois ?

-Eren ?

Je sentis cette présence sur ma fesse devenir hésitante, cherchant à se retirer doucement, ce qui permit à mon corps de commencer à se decrisper, comme si j'étais rassuré de la perte de contact avec Levi. Je serrai les dents. Laisser gagner la peur c'était la laisser s'installer à nouveau dans ma vie. Et avec malaise et une troublante pointe de dégoût, l'une de mes mains quitta sa nuque pour venir l'obliger à remettre sa main en place, la pressant à nouveau contre la rondeur de mes fesses.

-Eren ?

Sa voix aussi était hésitante. C'était pas grave, moi je l'étais entièrement. J'étais pris dans un océan angoissant d'hésitation, mais quitte à me noyer, je ne laisserais par la crainte s'installer avec Levi, je le refusais catégoriquement. Il était mon réconfort, je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser devenir autre chose. Je le lâchai alors entièrement pour venir retirer soudainement mon t-shirt avant de réattaquer ses douce lèvres tout en glissant doucement une main sous sa serviette. Je gardai les yeux fermé, peureux de laisser mon regard exprimer quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place ici-même. J'attrapai donc son érection déjà bien formé pour venir la caresser le plus sensuellement possible. Mais j'avais étrangement envie de vomir, ou pleurer... je sais plus trop. Mes doux vas-et-vient s'accélèrent doucement, ce qui eut l'air de lui plaire puisque un petit gémissement se perdit dans sa bouche alors que sa main s'agrippa à nouveau, quelque peu timidement, à ma fesse. Je frissonnai de nouveau d'un écoeurement encore moins supportable qu'avant, mais je continuai mes mouvements, perdu dans le peur de tout foutre en l'air. "Arrête" fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit sur le moment. Mais si je lui demandais d'arrêter, peut-être que je ne pourrais plus jamais coucher avec lui, peut-être que je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir ce plaisir si intense, si agréable, si rassurant. Peut-être que si je lui demandais d'arrêter, la crainte, elle, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. Ou bien peut-être que lui ne voudrait tout simplement plus de moi. Je rapprochai mes lèvres de son oreil et murmurai le plus sensuellement possible :

-Continu, je t'en supplie,

Supplier Levi lorsqu'il était excité c'était obtenir la garanti d'une baise. Et j'avais besoin de cette garanti, car je n'avais pas le droit de laisser mes angoisses déborder sur Levi. Levi était rassurant, l'inverse était insensé. Mais je regrettai mes paroles au moment même où je sentis le poids de mon corps partir en arrière, tourner, avant que je ne me retrouve plaqué contre le petit lavabo, les jambes fléchi, le corps offert à ses douces lèvres qui vinrent frôler mon cou. Le contact assez brusque du lavabo dur et froid contre mon dos dénudé me fit hérisser les poils d'un fort dégoût intense qui parut presque me donner la gerbe sur le coup. Il me mordillait et suçotait doucement avec envie. J'avais envie de disparaître. Ses mains carressaient tendrement mon corps, laissant sur leur passage des traînés de frissons. Je frissonnais de crainte, d'angoisse, de malaise et de dégoûts. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Il descendait tendrement vers mon torse en me mordillant comme s'il savourer respectueusement chaque parcelle de ma peau. Un relent d'amertume me remonta doucement le long de ma gorge alors qu'un son discret mais troublant me parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Une goutte d'eau venait de s'échapper du robinet derrière moi. L'une de ses main glissait sur ma peau pour venir se loger dans le creu de mon dos. L'horreur de la vérité aussi dégueulasse que frustrante m'éclata alors à la gueule : on était dans une putain de salle de bain, et c'était pour cette raison que je me sentais si mal, si craintif, si écoeuré.

 **Parce qu'en réalité, j'étais incapable de passer outre.**

Et ce fut à cet instant précis, alors que Levi dévorait avec respect et envie mon torse qu'il parsemait de légers suçons, que ce souvenir si douloureux et terrifiant me revint en mémoire, accompagné par l'image de _son_ visage abominable. Une nouvelle goutte d'eau résonna dans ma tête dans un effroie ravageur, me faisant perdre mes repères à la réalité pour me rappeler sadiquement les perturbation de l'eau du bain ce jour-là. Ma vue se fit trouble et floue, comme si me faire envahir par un souvenir aussi immonde et éprouvant m'empêchait de rester connecté à ce qui m'entourait. Je me rappelai, avec une sensation nauséeuse, ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour là dans cette salle de bain. Je me rappelai de la fraicheur du carrelage que j'avais senti, je me rappelai de la chaleur de l'eau du bain, et de mon corps, nu, qui avait frissonné à ce changement brusque, mais agréable, de température. Mais je me rappelai surtout de la peur, l'incompréhension, le dégoût, l'horreur de ce qu' _il_ avait osé faire ce jour là. Je me rappelai que ce fut à partir de ce jour que j'avais commencé à me sentir si sale, si humilié, mais surtout si stupide. Ce jour où pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais compris ce que c'était vraiment qu'être impuissant face à quelqu'un. Des mains continuaient à me frôler de manière répugnante, sans que je n'ai la bonté d'esprit de comprendre à qui elles appartenaient vraiment, tant je me perdais dans ces bouts de souvenir méprisable. Ce jour là, je me rappelais parfaitement avoir dit "non", avoir crier "Non !" et avoir supplier "non..." avant que la panique ressentie lorsque je commençais à m'étouffer avec l'eau par manque d'air ne me rende aussi docile qu'un agneau sous kétamine. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche. Depuis ce jour là, je n'avais pas eut la force de remettre ma tête sous l'eau, je me contentai de douches et surtout, je n'avais plus jamais osé le contredire réellement, jusqu'à il n'y avait pas longtemps. Mais finalement, même s'il n'était plus là, Jean avait probablement réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il m'avait marqué, gravé, et avait certainement gâché une partie de ma vie. Parce que ce jour là, ce jour où j'avais cru mourir de noyade ou d'asphyxie plus d'une douzaine de fois en moins de deux heure, j'avais perdu une part de moi-même que je ne retrouverais probablement jamais. Je sentis ces quelques larmes me montaient aux yeux alors même qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Je ne voulais pas m'en rappeler. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler de l'ignoble peur de mourir que j'avais ressenti, je ne voulais pas me souvenir du dégoût indescriptible de ce qu'il m'avait forcé à avaler pour avoir le droit de gagner quelques bouffé d'oxygène, alors que mes poumons sifflaient sous le manque d'air. C'était comme si je n'avais pas réellement respiré pendant près de deux heures, alors que lui s'était amusé à faire des choses ignobles à mon corps, des choses qui me répugnait tellement que dès lors où je m'étais retrouvé seul, j'avais vomis tout le contenue de mon estomac, à la limite de recracher mes organes par la même occasion. Deux heure. Ce jour là, il lui avait fallu seulement deux heures et une baignoire remplie d'eau pour faire de moi un vague objet qui se laisse faire, apeuré par l'idée de manquer d'air une nouvelle fois. Parce que oui, après ce jour là, je m'étais bloqué dans l'acceptation stupide de servir de pute à ce connard fini, parce que perdu dans une tempête d'effroi, je n'avais pas osé le contredire, persuadé que, de toute manière, personne ne viendrait jamais me sauver, que j'étais seul. J'avais été perdu dans un constant sentiment de dégoût, que ça soit envers lui ou moi, la frontière n'avait jamais été clair. En deux heures, il m'avait privé de ma respiration, de ma liberté, de ma raison et m'avait couvert d'une grasse imaginaire qui ne disparaissait pas. Parce que même maintenant je me sentais sale, et plus je pensais à la manière dont j'avais servi de futile chienne, plus un sentiment immonde me remontait dans une boule de dégoût coincé dans la gorge, prêt à être vomis sur mon reflet. Mais peut-être pire que l'étrange impression de manquer d'air quand je repensais à ce jour là, ou la sensation de posséder un corps immonde; je me sentais si coupable et si con. J'avais été tellement stupide, cette histoire avait commencé à cause de mon évidente connerie et elle avait continué bien trop longtemps à cause de ce même facteur. Tout avait été de ma faute. Si j'avais eu un minimum de raison, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Le rythme de mon coeur s'accélérait étrangement alors que j'avais la sensation que l'oxygène se faisait quelque peu moins dense autour de moi. Je me rappelai, et me reppellerais surement toujours, de la seconde où Jean était entré dans cette salle de bain ce jour là, la manière dont, sans dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était approché doucement de moi et que quelques minutes après, une main avait entouré mon cou alors qu'une autre maintenait déjà fermement ma tête sous l'eau, m'éttoufant. Et perdu sous le fluide oppressant et dans l'effroie de ne plus jamais en sortir, ma vision s'était faite assez flou pour que je ne puisse pas voir le visage de ce monstre qui m'avait abusé. Et perdu dans ce souvenir traumatisant, me déconnectant de la réalité, ma vision se faisait assez flou pour que je ne puisse pas voir le visage paniqué qui cherchait à me parler devant moi. Sous l'eau, on ne distingue que de vagues formes sur lesquelles on n'a pas le temps de s'attarder, trop occupé à chercher désespérément une manière de reprendre son souffle. Moi, ce jour là, j'avais été tellement occupé à chercher désespérément une manière de reprendre mon souffle que j'avais finis par ne m'attarder sur rien d'autre, laissant des mains me parcourir avec horreur, laissant quelque chose d'indigeste aller et venir à l'intérieur de ma bouche, à l'intérieur de moi, m'écartelant les boyaux, et beaucoup trop d'autre chose écœurantes, répugnantes, qui, en y repensant, me filait d'abominable hauts-le-coeur. Je me rappelais avec horreur de mon incompréhension naïve et de la lourdeur insupportable du silence de Jean ce jour là. Ma respiration se faisait difficile, j'avais la sensation que mes poumons se contractaient, s'atrophiaient, faisant légèrement siffler le peu d'air que j'arrivais à absorber alors même que je sentais de l'eau couler sur mon visage, me volant un immense sentiment de panique, étais-je encore dans cette putain baignoire ? Est-ce que mon sentiment de trouble était causé par mon esprit qui se barrait lâchement de mon corps, ne supportant pas l'horreur de ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce que Jean se trouvait devant moi ? Je cherchai alors à retrouver vaguement la vue, pour savoir ce qui était entrain de se passer autour de moi, mais à la place je sentis la froideur lourde et impitoyable sur laquelle je me trouvai qui me glaça immédiatement. Mon visage était mouillé, ma respiration était paniqué et limité, mes poumons semblaient se rétrécir et en plus j'étais assis contre quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à l'intérieur lisse et froid d'une baignoire. Nan... bordel je voulais pas, je refusais de me retrouver une nouvelle fois comme un simple jouet pour ce connard sadique, je refusais qu'il me touche, Jean méritait de crever, c'était un enfoiré, un bâtard sans race et sans nom. Je ravalai difficilement mon dégoût et cherchai à retrouver un minimum la possession de mes sens pour me lever, lui foutre un poing dans la gueule et le saigner. J'allais le crever, pour de bon cette fois, j'allais arrêter d'agir comme une poupée vide, j'allais me lever, attraper sa sale gueule et l'exploser dans le miroir assez de fois pour qu'il finisse sans vie avec ses sales yeux de taré psychopathe crevés et en sang. J'allais faire de sa saleté de gueule de cheval une putain de bouilli, lui ouvrir le crâne pour enfin réduire ses pensés en cendre, l'ouvrir en deux pour vérifier si entre ses boyaux ne se trouveraient pas cette part de moi qui me manquait tant depuis ce putain de jour là de merde. Et sans trop comprendre comment, je réussi à serrer fortement le poing et à me jeter en avant pour tenter de lui péter la machoir. Mais mon geste fut stopper net avant que mon corps ne se fasse soulever pour être brutalement re-plaquée contre cette chose froide et dérangeante.

-Bordel Eren qu'est-ce que t'es entrain de foutre ?!

La voix agressive, forte, mais surtout emplie d'une panique qui me sembla presque palpable me fit revenir doucement à la raison. La connection perturbé entre mes yeux et mon cerveau se remit quelque peu en place alors que je comprenais que la froideur dans mon dos n'était que celle du mur recouvert de carrelage sombre contre lequel je me trouvais. Ma main se desserra lentement pour venir effleurer mes joues. Mon impression de couler sous plusieurs litres d'eau n'était en fait que le contact de mes larmes sur mon visage. Et en relevant les yeux, je pus voir un visage distinctif, un visage confus mais paniqué qui me fixait avec incompréhension et inquiétude.

" _Putain de merde, je viens de tout foutre en l'air, hein ?_ " Pensais-je.

Je cherchai à dire quelque chose sur le coup, horrifié par l'idée de l'avoir probablement rejeté comme un putain de violeur, mais le seul son que je pus produire fut un sifflement ridicule provoqué par un manque d'air flagrant. Comprenant soudainement que la peur d'asphyxie n'était pas du à une quelconque noyade mais à une crise d'asthme, je cherchai à prendre une immense bouffé d'air, implorant intérieurement pour que mes bronches s'ouvrent et laisse passer tout l'oxygène dont j'avais besoin. Mais bien sur, je ne pus en tirer que quelques faibles filets d'air à peine suffisant pour me maintenir conscient. La prise de Levi se desserra doucement de moi alors qu'il me fit glisser doucement le long du mur. À nouveau, j'haletai stupidement en priant pour retrouver une respiration correcte le plus rapidement possible, mais lorsque mes yeux, maintenant capable de capter ce qu'il se passer réellement devant moi se posèrent avec plus d'insistance sur le visage transperçant d'émotions de Levi, ma respiration faiblit encore alors que mes yeux se mirent à lâcher des larmes silencieuse plus densément. Si même lui en était aussi affecté, c'est que j'avais bien tout foiré. J'étais faible et lâche, assez pour laisser la peur s'installer dans ma vie sexuelle. Il vint tendrement caresser ma joue, et mes larmes en passant, avant de déclarai d'une voix tendre qui se voulait le plus calme possible :

-C'est moi Eren, c'est moi, tout va bien... respire putain...

Je fermai douloureusement les yeux, faisant s'échapper quelques larmes en plus, honteux d'avoir à le regarder dans les yeux après la crise de panique absurde et inapproprié que j'avais osé faire devant lui.

" _C'est justement parce que c'est toi que ça va pas putain, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir peur quand tu me touche, j'ai pas le droit d'être si faible._ "

L'air que je recevais se limitait maintenant à quelques bribes d'infimes atomes d'oxygènes à peine respirables alors que mon corps tremblait comme une feuille morte. Mourir dans une salle de bain à cause d'une crise d'asthme déclenché par une crise de panique causé par la salle de bain, ça me ferait une belle mort de merde quand même.

" _Crise de panique causé par ma connerie de faiblard ouais._ "

-Bordel, arrête tes connerie et respire merde, tu me fous quoi là ? Dit-il d'une voix se voulant calme mais dévoré par une inquiétude inhabituelle.

" _J'abandonne l'air puisque je suis pas capable d'abandonner la crainte."_

J'étais passé outre que dalle, et vu comment le simple contact avec un lavabo avait pu me rendre hystérique et paniqué, je ne passerais surement jamais outre quoi que ce soit. Et c'était une constatation tellement déprimante qu'il me vint alors l'envie ultime de stopper toute tentative d'améliorer la densité d'air qui rentrait dans mon organisme pour simplement me laisser sombrer.

" _Peut-être que je vais mourir de manière si pitoyable et stupide, ou peut-être que je vais me réveiller après ça, m'en branle, mais j'ai pas la force de vivre là._ "

Mais mon tendre et agréable projet de juste sombre dans l'inconscience fut coupé lorsque la main de Levi releva brusquement ma tête pour que ma vision flouté et pleine de de larmes puisse discerner ses yeux si... expressif. Et ce fut tellement étrange, tellement indescriptible et tellement... beau putain -comme si avec quelques simples lueurs il m'engueulait d'oser me laisser partir dans sa salle de bain tout en en m'avouant timidement qu'il n'avait pas envie de me perdre- que je tentai brusquement de me relever en volant une immense bouffé d'air qui fit siffler fortement mes bronches beaucoup trop resserré.

" _Ses yeux sont beaucoup trop curieux, je peux pas crever avant d'avoir vu toutes ses émotions au travers._ "

Mais trop faible pour exécuter un mouvement aussi brusque, je me sentis partir en avant avant qu'un corps rassurant ne me rattrape.

-Doucement Eren, calme toi...

Appuyer contre ce petit corps fort, je me sentis bien faible, moi, le gamin stupide et angoissé qui foutait en l'air tout ce qu'il touchait. Levi me dirait peut-être qu'on ne peut pas continuer à coucher ensemble après ça, ou peut-être pas, mais le plus important dans l'immédiat était l'inquiétude évidente qu'il me portait à ce moment précis. Au fond, cette inquiétude était probablement plus porté sur le fait qu'il doive appeler de l'aide que sur ma santé. Parce que expliquer à des ambulanciers qu'un de vos élèves a eut une grosse crise d'asthme alors que vous tentiez de le baiser contre votre lavabo, dans votre domicile, avec connaissance de cause, c'était se foutre dans une jolie merde, surtout en prenant en compte que l'élève en question squatte votre lit depuis un petit moment déjà. Mais foutre Levi dans la merde, c'était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Et puis je détestais tout ce qui s'approchait d'un hôpital. Alors je réussit à voler un filet d'air assez important pour calmer légèrement la panique de mon corps et pour prononcer le plus audiblement possible entre quelques sifflements :

-v-ventoline, t-ta chambre

Et tout ce qui se trouvait autours de moi se mit à bouger, à changer, jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes d'impression d'asphyxie pulmonaire plus tard, je me retrouve sur quelque chose de confortable et rassurant. L'odeur citronné qui m'enveloppait et la douceur du draps propre m'apaisa doucement, mais ce fut lorsque la petite main pâle de Levi me tendit ce dont je rêvais que je sentis un aura de soulagement faire diminuer mon rythme cardiaque. J'attrapai précipitamment la ventoline avant de me redresser du mieux que je pouvais, cherchant à inspirer le plus d'air possible entre mes poumons sifflant, avant de placer le petit embout entre mes lèvres en tremblotant. J'appuyai alors une première fois sur la ventoline en inspirant fortement pour faire rentrer au maximum le produit dans mon organisme pour forcer mes connasses de bronches à s'ouvrir. Cette première bouffé me vola une puissante douleur dans le thorax, comme si mes poumons, collé l'un à l'autre, refusaient de laisser passer la ventoline. Je respirai légèrement avant de reprendre deux nouvelles bouffé à la suite pour obliger tout mon corps à me laisser respirer puis repris une dernière bouffé que je laissai imprégner mon organisme un peu plus longtemps avant de chercher à récupérer une respiration stable et régulière. L'air qui rentrait dans mes poumons était beaucoup trop douloureux à gérer, comme si déboucher ma respiration obligeait mes poumons à s'occuper d'une trop grande quantité d'aire et d'oxygène. Mais malgré ça, je réussi finalement à retrouver un souffle plus ou moins correct. Je reposai alors doucement les yeux sur Levi qui, lui, ne semblait pas m'avoir quitté du regard.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un doux ton parsemé d'inquiétude.

-Ouais, lachais-je par réflexe, au bout de quelques secondes, d'une voix faiblarde.

Je le regardai alors plus longuement, piégé dans la douleur honteuse de ce que je venais de lui faire, avant que l'image que je captais ne me vole un léger sourire à la limite d'être ironique, presque amer malgré moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix reprenait doucement sa neutralité sans que l'inquiétude ne semble vouloir se barrer de là.

-T'es à poil, déclarais-je alors, toujours aussi faiblement, je trouve ça drôle.

Ma remarque aussi mature que la blague du "tire sur mon doigt" lui vola un tendre micro-sourire alors qu'il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour se diriger vers son armoire. Je profitai de la fin de ce contact visuel pour fixer mes yeux au plafond. Ma respiration avait beau avoir retrouvé un semblant de correct, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de mes pensées qui me semblaient encore si douloureuse et si fragile. Je gardai encore ce vieux goûts amer, maintenant amplifié par celui de la ventoline, au fond de la gorge. J'avais peur, oui, peur de n'être qu'un gamin apeuré. J'avais peur de ne jamais réussir à mener un semblant de vie normale, mais surtout peur que Levi finisse par me demander gentiment de dégager, d'aller voir ailleurs, que si j'étais pas capable de baiser correctement, que si j'avais oser le rejeter comme un violeur, alors je devrais juste quitter cet appart si apaisant et ne plus jamais y refoutre les pieds. J'avais tellement peur de perdre la chose la plus réconfortante que je pouvais encore avoir. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas seul au monde pour autant, Armin était une perle rare d'amitié, et Mikasa était ma famille, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jean, et surtout, le réconfort qu'ils pouvaient m'apporter n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir spontané, doux mais bestiale, immédiat et soulageant que Levi m'offrait à chaque fois que nos corps s'amusaient ensemble. Perdre ce plaisir m'était inconcevable, j'en avais besoin, sans lui, je ne serait peut-être plus qu'un légume vide, une pâle coquille désintéressé prêt à se vider un chargeur dans le crâne. J'avais la déstabilisante impression que perdre ce plaisir reviendrait à me tuer. C'était la seule chose que j'avais dans l'immédiat, la seule chose qui pouvait maintenir mon esprit plus ou moins sain.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

Je lâchai le plafond des yeux. Son regard envoûtant se fixa au miens. Il semblait hésitant, comme si aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ses lèvres après un banale "ça va ?" que même lui avait l'air de trouver stupide. Et non, je n'allait pas bien, ça me crever de penser ça, de comprendre que j'étais passer outre que dalle et que je n'en serais peut-être jamais capable. Et la seule chose qui me dévorer en voyant ses prunelles était de tout déballer, de lui expliquer en détail tout ce que j'avais subi, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de tout. J'avais envie de faire mon putain de monologue déprimant et cliché de toute bonne petite victime de fanfiction, ça me brûlait la gorge de raconter subitement ma vie, comme si ça m'aiderait à y faire de l'ordre. La beauté tendre mais perdu du bleu de ses yeux hésitant mais dénué de pitié me faisait fondre, tout en me donnant l'espoir que peut-être tout n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant entre nous. Le réconfort qu'il dégageait était tellement apaisant et particulier que j'avais l'envie de m'y réfugier. Mais avant ça, j'avais besoin que mon corps se calme, que mes nerfs se détendent et que mes poumons arrêtent de me crier l'amertume de l'air.

-Je peux avoir une clope steuplé ?

Ses yeux furent bleutés de surprise.

-tu-

-T'es pas du genre à faire la morale, je pense pas que tu vas commencer aujourd'hui, le coupais-je d'un ton presque ferme. Mais putain non, je vais pas bien, et si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, non, une clope ne m'a jamais filer de crise d'asthme, j'ai juste arrêter avec cette excuse alors que j'aimais fumer parce que je suis un putain de gosse apeuré qui s'impose des conneries à longueurs de temps. Mais bordel, en vrai j'en ai rien à foutre de savoir quand et pourquoi je vais mourir, alors steuplé, file moi une putain de clope.

Sa bouche très légèrement entrouverte se referma avant qu'il ne hoche simplement la tête. Il prit sur son bureau un filtre, une feuille et du tabac pour rouler rapidement une cigarette et me la tendre. Je glissai cette dernière entre mes lèvre alors qu'il vint approcher un briquet au bout de la clope pour l'allumer. Je tirai doucement une taffe, remplissant mes poumons de cette douce, tendre, agréable et apaisante, quoiqu'un peu forte, fumé. C'était bon, c'était putain de bon. Cette sensation, ce goût m'avait manqué. Fumer, c'est pas bien, mais je m'en branle parce que je n'avais jamais considéré ça comme mal non plus. Je retirai la cigarette de mes lèvre pour expulser la fumé avant d'entendre d'une voix semé d'une infime once de vice :

-Qui allume encule.

Faire des blagues de culs à quelqu'un qui vient de démontrer qu'il a été traumatisé par des viols ? Oui. Levi était un marginale des plus appréciable. Et croyez le ou non, mais cette phrase fut l'une des plus rassurante que j'avais entendu de toute ma vie. Il venait de me glisser, comme s'il comprenait mes peurs, que oui, on pouvait quand même continuer, qu'il voulait quand même de moi. Je raportai alors cette petite addiction qui m'avait tant manquer à mes lèvres souriantes. Il s'assit à mes côtés, tout en roulant une clope pour lui aussi.

Et on fuma. Nous deux dans le silence de la pièce la plus vivante de tout cet appart, sans même penser à se rapprocher de la fenêtre ou de l'ouvrir, parce que finalement, on était bien et on en avait rien à foutre du reste. Et au bout de plusieurs minutes comme ça, dans un doux silence agréable seulement cassé par le subtil crépitement de clopes qui se consument, après avoir fini d'intoxiquer et apaiser nos poumons, après qu'il m'ait tendu un petit cendrier pour que j'y écrase mon mégot et qu'il fasse de même, je déclarai subitement d'une voix étrangement neutre :

-De base, Jean c'était mon ami.

Et voilà, ce fut après un magnifique regard bien trop bleu à mon égard, et un très léger hochement de tête, que je débutai ce si cliché monologue existentielle de grosse victime que j'étais :

-On était ami, plutôt bon ami en plus.

Je respirai doucement, cherchant à rester le plus calme et le plus logique possible avant de continuer :

-Lui, c'était le gentil fils du directeur chouchouté, et même s'il jouait à l'élève modèle et parfait, à l'extérieur c'était un bon fouteur de merde, du coup on s'entendait bien.

Un sourire amer étira les commissures de mes lèvres.

-J'ai séché quasiment toute mon année de 3ème, alors il me laissait squatter dans sa baraque derrière la bahut pendant qu'il se forçait à aller en cours, c'est comme ça qu'on était devenu vraiment pote. Et dès qu'il terminait on zonnait ensemble comme deux cons sans but dans la ville, à cracher sur tout et n'importe quoi et à faire des blagues de merde.

Je déglutit lentement, me préparant pour prononcer à haute voix ce que j'allais forcément finir par dire.

-On refaisait le monde comme deux paumés, je lui apportait un peu de divertissement dans sa vie de gosse parfait et moi j'avais quelqu'un avec qui parlé au collège, quelqu'un de.. cool. Mon meilleur pote c'est un putain de géni alors depuis la fin du primaire il se tape que des établissements pour gros géni, donc j'étais un peu seul la semaine. Finalement, avec... Jean,

Prononcer son nom à ce moment résonnait comme un crachat dans mon crâne.

-on a finit par se rapprocher, assez pour qu'il en vienne à ce qu'il voulait vraiment... o-on était calé sur le vieux skatepark du centre et il m'a simplement demandé si j'étais gay. Je lui faisais confiance à l'époque, alors j'ai répondu honnêtement que j'en savais rien.

J'avais envie d'exploser mon poing contre un mur.

-Et c'est partie en couille.

Je déglutit difficilement.

-J'étais con, vraiment con, et quand ce mec en qui j'avais confiance m'a demandé d'un air à peine sérieux de sortir avec lui, pour m'aider, pour que je sache si j'étais gay ou pas, j'ai accepté. Parce que ça résonnait comme une blague, et que même si ça n'en été pas une, au fond, l'idée de sortir avec lui ne me dérangeait pas vraiment.

Je serrai légèrement le poing alors que je vis la machoir de Levi faire de même.

-Alors on s'est mit ensemble, comme si c'était logique, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté d'ailleurs, surement par curiosité.

Je vis Levi fermer doucement les yeux quelques secondes comme pour montrer avec pudeur qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment entendre la suite, mais j'étais lancé.

-Au début, c'était étrange, presque drôle,

Un nouveau sourire amer cassa mon expression, je me rappelais bien de ce début, j'avais été assez insouciant pour me soucier seulement de ce que je devais faire pour qu'on ressemble à un "couple". La gerbe que ce souvenir me filait maintenant était incroyablement ironique.

-Je savais pas trop quoi faire et quoi penser, mais on s'entendait tellement bien qu-

Je me mordis soudainement la lèvre, cherchant à éviter de vomir une boule de frustration. Oui, "on s'entendait tellement bien"que m'en rappeler maintenant me faisait réaliser à quel point ce type était la plus grosse sous-race jamais pondu.

-que le côté tactile s'est fait automatiquement...

En serrant le poing, je sentis mes ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de mes mains. Et dire que c'était moi qui avait laissé faire ça.

-Je... j'aimais bien ça... quand on s'effleurait un peu ou quand on s'embrassait...

J'eus l'envie de chialer pour avoir dit un truc aussi dégueulassement honnête.

-Mais bien sûr, il voulait bien plus que de simple câlin, ajoutais-je avec soudaine haine dans la voix qui n'était pas vraiment volontaire. Alors il m'a promis un truc bizarre que j'ai encore accepté sans rien dire...

Le timbre de ma voix se cassait petit à petit, comme si elle même ne voulait pas admettre ce que je disais.

-Je... je lui donnais m-ma première fois et en échange il-

Je déglutit de dégoût à l'entente de ma propre phrase. Ouais, je lui avais bien "donné" mon cul, parce que j'avais accepté cette connerie. Tout le début de cette histoire, c'était en partie ma faute, sans ma connerie, je serais pas là à me lamenter sur ma vie de merde parce que je suis incapable de baiser dans une putain de salle de bain de merde.

-en échange il me pistonnait pour que je puisse passer en seconde générale...

Je baissais la tête après avoir vu une lueure de stupéfaite dans ses yeux d'un gris bleuté. Bordel que j'avais honte, dit à haute voix, ça semblait encore plus absurde que ce que je pouvais imaginer. Comme sidéré par la connerie que je venais de dire, il bégaya un début vague de phrase :

-Tu...

-Je sais, le coupais-je brusquement, pas besoin de le dire, je sais bien que c'est le truc le plus con que j'ai accepté de faire de toute ma putain de vie, quoique la suite est encore pire, mais putain, on restait tout le temps ensemble, j'avais assez confiance en lui pour ne même pas penser à la stupidité de son chantage de merde...

Il referma sa bouche entrouverte, ne cherchant pas à ajouter un quelconque commentaire.

-Et puis bon, c'est pas une raison mais j'avais beau maintenir une moyenne correcte, un absentéiste comme moi n'aurait jamais pu passer sans un coup de piston.

En relevant les yeux subtilement je pus voir le regard presque mal à l'aise de Levi. Ouais, c'est fou les conneries qu'on ferait pour suivre un exemple de bon parcours.

-J'ai conscience d'être un gros con pour avoir dit oui, sérieux, qui à part moi est assez stupide pour sucer des queues pour aller dans un endroits de merde ?

Sourire amer, presque colérique. Je me dégoûtais au fond, je me dégoûtais parce que si j'avais pris juste trois putain de secondes de réflexions, j'en serais pas là. Je savais bien qu'on pouvait pas dire qu'on était fautif de se faire violer mais... mais alors j'étais quoi ?

-Mais tu sais, c'est bizarre à dire mais ma soeur s'était déjà barré dans un lycée de sport réputé à l'autre bout du pays et mon meilleur pote allait passer de son collège pour gros géni à un lycée pour putain de gros géni à quelques heures d'ici, alors je crois que j'avais juste peur de gâcher ma vie seul. Enfin tu sais, gâcher sa vie entre potes c'est se permettre de se raccrocher à quelque chose mais-

Je sentis une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule, me faisant légèrement sursauter avant que la voix grave de Levi ne rajoute :

-Mais quand on est seul, on n'a même plus de raison pour gâcher sa vie parce que ça devient chiant.

Je le fixai quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de simplement hocher la tête. Ça semblait stupide, mais il avait l'air de comprendre ce sentiment.

-Du coup, repris-je, on a baisé.

Sa mâchoire se serra plus fortement, craignant sûrement la suite.

-Je... il s'est montré...

Il ferma doucement les paupières, haineux.

-Doux et... bienveillant je crois,

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, s'attendant certainement à une horreur. Je lui fis un doux sourire pas très convaincant.

-C'est sur, ça m'avait fait mal, vraiment, mais c'était pas volontaire... ce- c'était pas encore ce qu'il voulait à l'époque, dis-je avec un voix cassé et haineuse.

Je serrai le poing en pensant à la suite, à ce moment où il avait commencé à péter des câbles, à me terrifier.

-Le truc, c'est que j'avais pas aimé, et ça l'avait énervé, vraiment énervé. Au fond, je pense qu'il était juste amoureux de moi...

Levi me foudroya du regard comme si je lui donnait l'impression de l'excuser, de lui chercher des raisons pour ce qu'il avait fait. Je souris tendrement face à sa réaction avant d'ajouter d'une voix toujours aussi cassante :

-Juste amoureux de moi et complètement instable et psychotique.

Je pris une respiration qui commençait à se faire difficile, non pas parce que l'asthme revenait mais bien parce que j'allais pas tarder à chialer comme une merde.

-Alors au fil du temps, il a fini par me baiser juste quand il en avait envie, sans vraiment se soucier de moi ou de ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Je sentis la main de Levi se contracter en un spasme.

-Je me laissait plus ou moins faire, en me disant que tant qu'il n'était pas spécialement violent, je pouvais supporter ça sans trop de problème.

J'avais envie de gerber et de pleurer comme si ça évacuait ce qu'il m'avait laissé.

-j'étais vraiment un sale p'tit con de merde. Parce que bien sur qu'il a finit par devenir violent et agressif, et bien sur qu'il a finit par aimer me voir gémir de douleur.

Je sentis mes lèvres trembloter. Putain, j'allais vraiment finir par chialer comme un gamin hein ?

-Mais tu sais Levi, repris-je en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes et ma rage, je suis un sale gosse rancunier avec un caractère de merde, j'aurais du lui couper la bite au premier geste déplacé... et-

J'avais envie de crier, de pleurer, ou de disparaître.

-Et j'ai bien failli le faire, je lui est craché à la gueule à ce sale fils de pute, et j'étais sur le point de lui défoncer la gueule mais il a commencé à s'excuser...

De ses tendres doigts, il me caressa doucement l'épaule. Je ne voulais pas de pitié, j'avais bien conscience que mon discours ressemblait à celui d'une femme battu qui reste accroché à son mari violent.

-Il a répété encore et encore à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il tenait à moi et il m'a promit de plus jamais m'ignorer lorsque je lui disais d'arrêter.

Mais en vrai, c'était le discours d'un gamin stupide qui avait joué avec le feux.

-Ce jour là, j'ai compris que ce connard était un psychopathe frustré et amoureux. J'en avais rien à foutre de ses excuses ou de sa sale gueule, mais je me suis dit que si je faisais semblant de tenir à lui, il me mangerait dans la main, et je pourrais simplement lui exploser la machoir à la fin de l'année. Mais ça... c'est la seconde grosse idées de merde que j'ai eu.

J'allais exploser. Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de suffoquer dans des sanglots, mais je sentis quand même une larme déborder de mes paupières.

-Il s'est montré correct pendant moins d'une semaine, mais bon, cet enculé est pas con, il a bien vu que j'étais hypocrite, et c'était évident qu'il allait fini par péter les plombs. Et...

Ma respiration se fit plus difficile, j'allais craqué, j'allais finir par exploser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, j'allais vraiment chialer comme un gosse. Quelques larmes supplémentaires coulèrent le long de mes joues.

-Et... un jour... s-son père était parti pour un weekend, d-du coup on squattait chez lui et-

Je déglutit fortement en essayant de rester la plus calme et compréhensible possible. Respirer.

-Et j'étais tranquillement entrain de prendre un bain quand... j-

Il me coupa pour me prendre entièrement dans ses bras, me donnant la sensation qu'il avait déjà compris. Mais je me foutais bien qu'il comprenne, dans l'immédiat, j'avais juste besoin de parler, de balancer tout ça comme une bombe nucléaire, pour ne plus avoir la sensation de me noyer, encore et encore. Et j'étais bien mieux dans ses bras, peu importe d'avoir l'air faible. La faiblesse est la sincérité de l'Homme. Je repris alors, en me laissant pleurer, sangloter, grimacer. J'en m'en battait les couilles de tout tant que j'arrivais encore à parler.

-J'ai vu Jean rentré dans la pièce en serviette, je l'ai vu rentrer dans le bain sans comprendre et... bordel j'ai rien pu faire, je suis juste resté... paralysé. J'ai figé, j'ai arrêté de penser, j'ai arrêter d'agir si ce n'est pour le supplier au début, mais ça servait à que dalle, et quand il m'a attraper par les cheveux pour maintenir ma tête sous l'eau alors qu'il m'approchait de sa...je-j'ai juste arrêté de vivre. Il a passé deux heures à s'amuser avec ma respiration, à me laisser quelques bouffés d'air avant de me noyer à nouveau, j'ai eut l'impression de rester au bord de la mort, sous l'eau, pendant des jours. J'étais tellement effrayé que je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, je l'ai laissé aller et venir en moi sans même chercher à le dégager, j'étais vide...vide avec une teub dans le cul putain. J'ai avalé ce qu'il a lâché dans ma bouche mélangé à l'eau tiède et ma putain de dignité flingué, mais je pouvais rien faire, j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, j'étais terrorisé, j'avais peur de mourir, peur de suffoquer jusqu'à crever, je pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à l'asphyxie de mes poumons et, et... Et quand, enfin, il m'a laissé à moitié mort sur le carrelage froid, j'ai... j'ai juste pleuré... Tu sais Levi, quand ce genre de truc t'arrive, j'crois que ta conscience se barre juste, c'est tellement immonde, tellement... dégradant, je pense pas qu'on puisse garder une conscience saine si elle doit assister à ça. Ce jour là, comme beaucoup d'autres, j'étais juste une poupée vide, ma conscience se cassait à chaque fois que ses mains commençait à effleurer mon corps, j'étais plus rien, plus une personne, même pas une chienne obéissante, j'étais juste un putain de bout de viande pour cet sale race de merde. Là, j'ai juste envie de lui défoncer sa sale gueule, de lui couper les couilles, de la voir crever. Mais ce jour là, dans cette putain de salle de bain, j'étais juste terrifié, j'en avais rien à foutre du lycée au fond, mais... mais je me suis laissé faire pendant des mois parce que j'avais trop peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire si je le repoussais...

J'étais prisonniers dans les bras de Levi qui me serrait tellement fort que je cru éclater sous sa prise, ses doigts agrippaient mon t-shirt et tremblotaient comme s'il cherchait à calmer l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui? Je plongeai alors encore plus ma tête contre son torse, le laissant me serrer aussi fort qu'il le voulait, avant de continuer :

-Levi, je-je veux surtout pas qu'on arrête, baiser avec toi, c'est le truc le plus agréable que j'ai pu avoir depuis longtemps. Mais, je suis désolé, même si un gros maniaque comme toi doit surement bander sur la baise sous la douche, d-dans une salle de bain, je peux juste pas.

Il me serrait toujours dans ses bras, mais il avait relâché doucement cette pression aussi forte avant de caresser tendrement mon dos d'un geste incertain alors que je dégueulassais son t-shirt en laissant des averses s'écouler de mes yeux. Je devais avoir l'air si pathétique.

-ça va aller Eren, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je comptais pas te jeter dehors,

Je souris doucement en le serrant plus fort.

-Enfin non, je suppose que ca va pas aller tout de suite, parce que si moi j'ai envie de lui éclater le crâne contre le mur, toit, tu dois être mort de rage envers ce sale fils de pute.

Ma mâchoire se sert, j'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de tellement plus que lui éclater le crâne, je voulais le voir souffrir, le voir crever lentement, le démembrer, le-

-Tu veux aller exploser de la vaisselle contre un mur ?

Hein ?

-hein ?

Il continuait son geste tendre et apaisant sur mon dos.

-Quand je suis vraiment pas bien, je prends de la vaisselle dégueulasse ou je vais en piquer à Hanji et je l'exploser contre les vieilles cheminée sur le toit.

Je relevai la tête pour le fixer d'un air un peu perdu. Mais quel genre de prof' c'était ?

-Et... c'est satisfaisant ? Demandais-je alors, un peu ahuri, essayant de calmer mes larmes.

Il me lâcha un magnifique petit sourire en guise de réponse.

-putain de satisfaisant.

Alors on y passa la soirée. À chaque fois que j'explosais une assiette sur ce petit muret de cheminée, je laissais sortir un cri ou une phrase de haine jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Je me suis même mis à chialer en criant, mais Levi ne s'en plaignait pas. "Je vais l'enculer avec du verre pilé cet enculé de mes couilles !". Il me laissait crier alors que lui aussi balançait ces assiettes de toutes sa force, et putain ce qu'il en avait de la force pour ces conneries. On était passé chez Hanji avant, qui nous avait simplement regardé en souriant légèrement, mi-amusé, mi-triste, alors que Levi avait pris une énorme pile d'assiettes placé dans un placard apparemment prévu pour ça. Ces deux là étaient barge, mais ça m'allait, c'était ce qu'il me fallait. Levi était ce qu'il me fallait. Et finalement, vers deux heure de ma', après m'être pété la voix, vidé les poumons, le cœur et ma réserve de larmes, on entendit le mec qui habitait au dernier étage crier par la fenêtre : "C'est bon t'as fini tes conneries l'insomniaque ?!", comme si c'était une habitude. On s'assit tranquillement sur le toit pour se fumer une nouvelle clope. Et en voyant la satisfaction profonde que je pouvais ressentir après tout ça, juste en tirant sur un fort tabac brun, je me dis que je devais vraiment faire attention à levi. Ce mec m'apportait beaucoup trop de bien, je serais capable de bien trop m'attacher à lui. Je serais capable d'une connerie.

* * *

J'espère que t'as aimé et que tu m'en veux pas d'autant m'acharner sur le pauvre Eren, moi même je me sens mal ^^

Bon bah bonne journée, lecteur ou lectrice ou autre, laisse une review si l'envie t'en prends et bisou sur ton sexe, je te baise sur internet.

Bref à la prochaine, je donne pas de datte et je promet rien, bye je t'aime...enfin ça dépend, je te connais pas vraiment, donc peut-être que je t'aime pas du tout, mais on va dire que je t'aime, allez petite personne ;)


End file.
